Calígine
by Tammys
Summary: Historia ambientada 80 años después del nacimiento de Renesmee y narrada desde el punto de vista de un nuevo integrante de la familia. Los Cullen retornan a Forks después de tantos años. Su vida continua y parece que no existe un "felices para siempre".
1. La mudanza

**Capítulo 1**

 ** _La mudanza_**

Me encontraba parada sobre mis pies, desorientada, en un bosque demasiado exuberante e impenetrable para ser de mi agrado. Lleno de morrocotudos árboles y vegetación silvestre, exageradamente verde, que no me permitía ver más allá de mi nariz. Por donde observara encontraba ramas, flores y hojas encapuchándome la visión.

Miré hacia abajo, hacia mi frágil figura, era lo único que podía distinguir, entre tanta espesura…Vestía un suave y liviano vestido blanco de finas tiras, que me llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Permanecía descalza, pero no sentía molestias en mis pies, que podrían haber sido causadas por las numerosas ramas y piedras que se encontraban debajo de ellos, no… Por el contrario, mis pies se sentían como si estuviera sobre miles de suaves plumas, algo físicamente extraño. Y podía percibir como mi dócil, pero frondoso cabello castaño claro, se arremolinaba sobre mi cabeza al compás del dinámico viento. Este sútil hecho, terminó de confirmar mi teoría de que me hallaba embrollada en un sueño, ya que este aire selvático, debería sentirse ponderadamente frío en mi piel, hasta hacerme tiritar… Pero sin embargo, lo sentía acalorado, incandescente, casi quemante, hasta hacerme sentir una sequedad en mi garganta.

Mi mente era íntegramente consiente que buscaba algo, pero no sabía qué, exactamente. Miré en todas direcciones sin saber que encontrar, en mi cabeza se avasallaban un montón preguntas ¿Estaba perdida? ¿Necesitaba localizar un camino? ¿Una salida? ¿Cómo iba a poder encontrar algo con tanto follaje rodeándome?

Comencé a exasperarme, mi respiración se agitó precipitadamente y mi corazón comenzó a latir ligeramente, atolondrado. Y como siempre hacía cuando perdía la chaveta, traté de tomar el control de mi misma, ordenándome calmar, y respirar suavemente, solo estaba soñando…

Pero de repente el panorama cambió, haciéndome amedrentar. Bruscamente desapareció toda la fronda que me rodeaba como si el suelo la hubiera succionado precipitadamente, dejando en su lugar solo un desolado prado… Sí, irrevocablemente era un sueño, o con menos suerte, una pesadilla.

El viento seguía azotando mis cabellos estrepitosamente sobre mi rostro, y yo continuaba observando, moviendo mi mirada en todas las direcciones, indagando…

De la nada, como caído del cielo, como si se hubiera materializado de pronto, ahí estaba él. Blanco límpido... Sus ropas eran blancas, su piel era blanca, sus dientes eran blancos, todo en él se veía blanco. Pero se encontraba demasiado lejos de mi alcance como para reconocerlo, no podía verlo con claridad desde mi posición. Quise mover mis pies y avanzar hacia él, para intentar registrarlo… Pero me encontraba en un sueño, y como tal, era incoherente, así que en esta ocasión, estaba irremediablemente incrustada al suelo, petrificada.

¿Emmet? , ¿Jasper?, pensé, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Pero no podían ser mis tíos, este hombre era mucho menos corpulento que ellos, se podría decir que su contextura física era casi como la de mi padre… Pero no era Edward, lo reconocería a miles de metros de distancia de mí, así no lo viera, reconocería la presencia de mi padre, estaba segura de eso.

— ¿Carli… sle? —consulté con vos temblorosa, alzando mi suave voz más de lo debido, ya que con solo susurrar, estaba absolutamente inequívoca de que ese ser me hubiera escuchado.

Él se limitó a negar lentamente con la cabeza, y se avecinó hacia mí, lánguidamente, sin dejar de mirarme en todo momento.

No… No era mi abuelo, no era nadie de mi familia, pero sin embargo... Estaba segura que era un vampiro, había convivido con ellos desde que tenía memoria, los reconocería a esta distancia, no podía haberme equivocado respecto a su naturaleza… ¿O sí? ¿Acaso no detectaba a los inmortales tan a la perfección como yo creía?

Mágicamente, como si me estuviera respondiendo a mis no manifestadas preguntas, el viento cesó de golpe y mis pelos amainaron su salvaje recorrido por el aire, cayendo destempladamente a los costados de mi cara; y para reemplazarlo, un monumental sol ambarino brilló en lo más alto del despejado cielo. Quedé cegada por completo al instante.

Me cubrí los ojos con las manos ante tanta luminosidad, pero espíe entre mis finos y largos dedos, pudiéndolo apreciar al fin. Vi claramente a mi compañero, el vampiro desconocido, que ahora se hallaba a solo unos escasos centímetros de mí, inmaculado, precioso, más perfecto que cualquier otro rostro que haya visto jamás, más que mi abuelo, más que mi padre mismo… Y yo que juzgué que no podía encontrar ningún espécimen más agraciado que él sobre este planeta…

Pero ahí estaba este incógnito, observándome delicadamente, imperturbado, sonriéndome. Deslumbrándome completamente con su piel brillante, que parecía llena de nimios diamantes… Tuve que taparme los ojos nuevamente por la luminiscencia que emanaba su cuerpo…

—Cariño, despierta—me pidió una afable voz, que me sonaba demasiado lejana, pero conocida, arrebatándome mi sueño. Me revolví en mis sabanas, tapándome la cabeza con ellas, solo quería seguir durmiendo, para poder soñar nuevamente el atractivo vampiro—. Vamos vida mía, tienes que bajar a desayunar—me repitió nuevamente, friccionándome delicadamente la espalda con la palma de la mano.

Su tacto se sentía sumamente helado, aún a través de mi grueso pijama, pero era increíblemente reconfortante, y su voz… Hubiera hecho hasta lo indecible por ella.

— ¡Abuela!—me quejé gritando, entre fingidos lloriqueos—. Tengo mucho sueño, ¿No puedes dejarme en la cama un rato más?

—No, vamos, vamos. Tienes que desayunar, además debes terminar de empacar tus cosas. O… ¿prefieres que Alice lo haga por ti? —dijo las palabras mágicas entre risas, acariciando mis cabellos enrevesados en la almohada.

Ella sabía a la perfección que yo detestaba que los demás me hicieran todo, como pasaba a menudo en esta casa.

Saqué mi rostro de entre las sábanas, y la miré, entornando mis ojos medio dormida. Ella solo me sonrío, iluminando mi día, ya había ganado, incluso antes de despertarme, antes de hablarme… Mi abuela tenía total control sobre mí, haría cualquier cosa que ella me pidiera…

—De acuerdo—dije dándome por vencida, y saliendo de la cama de mala gana, pataleando.

— ¡Esa es mi chica! —exclamó Esme, besándome en la mejilla—. Voy a prepararte el desayuno, tu cámbiate—me ordenó mientras salía por la puerta a toda prisa, sin detenerse a que le respondiera u objetara algo.

Detestaba cuando mi familia hacía eso, salir de mi vista antes de que pudiera manifestarme. Yo entendía que mis reacciones eran muy parsimoniosas para sus sentidos súper desarrollados, pero merecía un poco más de respeto, un poco más de paciencia con mis simples actos humanos.

Me dirigí hacia mi cuarto de baño indignada, a cepillarme los dientes, arreglarme el cabello y prepararme.

Hoy era el gran día, debía terminar de preparar mis cosas ya que nos mudábamos. Habíamos pasado cuatro años en este pequeño pueblo, así que era hora de conocer nuevos horizontes, para variar.

Nunca que me quejaba de las mudanzas, los constantes cambios y las mentiras que estaba obligada a manifestar, siempre entendía a mi familia, los apoyaba incondicionalmente y les estaría eternamente agradecida por recogerme y aceptarme.

Se podría decir, que fui algo así como un regalo de parte de mi papá hacia mi mamá. Suena sandunguero e insultante, pero eso fui realmente.

Bella, estaba demasiado apenada cuando Renesmee, su hija, se fue a vivir sola con Jacob, su marido, a otro país, lejos de ella. Pasado un año de su partida, Bella seguía deprimida. Así que Edward tomó la loca providencia de adoptarme, para ver si mi madre mejoraba.

Pero no estaba al tanto de que Renesmee tenía pensado volver, darles la grata sorpresa de regresar, ya que extrañaba demasiado a toda la familia. Algo que Alice, mi encantadora tía, no pudo prever, ya que no puede predecir los pasos de mi hermana y menos aún, los de mi loco cuñado, Jacob.

Fue todo un gran mal entendido, Renesmee llegó y se disgustó, porque creyó que la habían reemplazado, con una "mascota", como ella me llamó al conocerme.

Por suerte solo bastaron dos horas para que se acaramelara conmigo y me acepte, hasta me tomo un considerable amor y respeto, al igual que todos en la familia. Se podría decir que era la nena mimada, como una vez lo fue Renesmee… Claro que ella ya tenía 80 años, pero de todos modos, solo pasaron a tratarla como una adulta cuando yo llegué a este hermoso hogar.

Gracias a Dios actualmente todo era paz absoluta en la familia, salvo por algunas locuras de Emmet…

Renesmee tomó muy bien que dejaran de tratarla como una nenita consentida, es más, agradeció a los cielos mi llegada por este motivo.

Mis abuelos y tíos estaban encantados, no cabía la felicidad en sus cuerpos.

Y mis padres… Emanaban amor incondicional cada vez que me miraban.

No podía pedir más, no había adolescente más feliz en este mundo que yo, eso podía asegurarlo…

Alice me sacó de mis recuerdos ingresando en mi habitación, sin previo aviso, como siempre. Era la única que se tomaba ese atrevimiento, todos los demás tocaban a la puerta…

—Pequeña… Esme me envío aquí para hacer que bajes a desayunar inmediatamente—dijo con su dulce voz, a modo de canto desde el umbral de la puerta.

—Claggro, ni te molesgstes en togcagr—le reclamé ofendida, mientras me cepillaba los dientes e intentaba hablar al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué que? —exclamó entre risas, solo para perturbarme, había entendido a la perfección mi reclamo.

—Que - no - te - molestes - en - tocar—le repetí separando clara y exageradamente las silabas de la frase, luego de retirar el cepillo de mi boca y enjuagarla.

—Vi que podía pasar, y vi que no te molestarías por eso—dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, luego cerró los ojos dejando su perfecto rostro de duendecillo inexpresivo por unos breves instantes, y continuó sermoneándome—. ¡Y también puedo ver que elegirás tus peores indumentarias para vestir el día de hoy!—exclamó perceptiblemente frustrada, poniendo cara de pocos amigos—. No me hagas esto, por favor—siguió con voz suplicante, usando su mejor puchero contra mí.

Generalmente ese puchero me atrapaba, pero hoy no la dejaría ganar ni con mil expresiones de esas, sería un día demasiado ajetreado para ir de vestido y tacón, como ella siempre pretendía.

—Voy a hacer lo mejor que pueda, pero visto y considerando que debo terminar de empacar mis cosas, no es un día de fiesta, es un día de trabajo y yo no puedo correr y hacer los quehaceres en tacones como tú, así que te pido un poco de consideración —le rogué.

Siempre había complacido sus caprichos de vestirme y tratarme como si fuera una muñeca de tamaño real. Tanto ella, como Rosalie, se pasaban horas y horas, maquillándome, peinándome, pintándome las uñas… Haciendo de todo con mi cuerpo. Probaron en mí todas las marcas de cosméticos, cremas y ropa existentes. Ninguna de las dos podía quejarse. Merecía un poco de entendimiento con mi humanidad.

Alice evalúo mi petición por unos momentos.

—De acuerdo, solo por hoy—dijo dejando relucir todos sus inmaculados dientes en una agraciada sonrisa, luego se marchó a toda prisa dejándome sola en la habitación en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos… Nuevamente me dejaban conversando con el aire…

Esta familia era muy fácil de convencer, continuamente hacían lo que quería, solo debía pedirlo. La única que no caía en mi adolescente encanto era mi madre claro, que siempre hacía lo que ella creía mejor para mí. Y no la conceptuaba por eso, posiblemente de no haber sido por sus sermones, reprimendas y algunos de sus castigos, hoy en día seria aún más consentida y caprichosa de lo que ya soy.

Me propuse arreglar mi cabello, tarea bastante complicada luego de zarandearme en la cama por mi sueño. Pero no era imposible, después de todas las instrucciones de belleza que me habían dado mis tías. Lo cepille con escrupulosidad hasta dejarlo lo más lacio posible, y lo acondicioné a los costados de mi cara. Siempre hacía todo lo posible para llevarlo suelto, como le gustaba a la tía Rose.

Luego me encaminé hacia mi closet, si es que se puede llamar simplemente "closet", al cuarto que tenía el tamaño de tres habitaciones, donde Alice guardaba la ropa que me compraba.

Mi habitación era la más espaciosa de la casa, no solo por el desproporcional cuarto de ropa, sino también por el enorme baño que me habían construido, mi pieza ocupaba toda la mitad del primer piso. Y según me había comentado la abuela, la casa remodelada en Forks, el lugar donde viviríamos próximamente, tenía una habitación aún más grande que esta para mí. Indudablemente Alice había estado metiendo las narices en los planos de Esme, y triunfando con sus pretensiones nuevamente.

Una vez en mi closet, me dirigí hacia el sector de los jeans, descolgué el primero que agarré, uno oscuro y simple, por suerte. Luego al sector de las camisas y tomé la primera que vi nuevamente, era una azul a cuadritos de mangas largas, que no estaba mal tampoco. Y me puse las zapatillas, a pesar que a mis tías les duela, hoy debería estar cómoda.

Era la primera mudanza en la que me dejaban participar, ya que en la anterior tenía 12 años y según ellos era muy pequeña. Igualmente para mi familia siempre sería una chiquilla, ya que la más joven era Renesmee, y acaba de cumplir los 80… Sonreí para mis adentros, mi familia era la más estrafalaria de todo el mundo.

Salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí lentamente por el pasillo hacia las escaleras, pero en vez de comenzar a bajarlas, escalón por escalón, intenté deslizarme por la baranda. No me detuve a pensarlo demasiado tiempo, para que mi padre o Alice no lleguen a detenerme. Ya debería lograrlo sin lastimarme, la última vez que lo había intentado, solo me había fracturado el dedo índice de la mano derecha, esta vez debería salir ilesa.

— ¡No!—gritó mi padre desde la cocina, en cuanto leyó en mi mente mis planes y salió corriendo a una velocidad imperceptible para el ojo humano hasta llegar al pie de las escaleras.

Pero ya era tarde, y yo me estaba deslizando, riendo a carcajadas.

Antes que pudiera darme cuenta de nada, ya había aterrizado de bruces en el suelo y nadie intento detener el golpe. Sin poder pararme, aun sentada en piso, levanté mi cabeza observando hacia las miradas ofendidas e inquisidoras de 8 vampiros, una híbrida y un hombre lobo.

Antes de decir algo, evalúe mi estado, solo me dolía el coxis, pero era normal luego de caer de esa manera. Todo lo demás estaba en orden, no me molestaba nada.

—Por tu propio bien, te conviene que este todo en orden, señorita—dijo mi padre leyendo mi mente, en tono amenazante, pero aliviado con el hecho de que no tenga nada fuera de su lugar.

Detestaba esta falta de privacidad, aunque a veces era muy conveniente y útil comunicarme con él solo mentalmente, así que trataba de quejarme lo menos posible de esto. Además sabía que a él no le hacia ninguna gracia inmiscuirse en mi intimidad y menos cuando pensaba cosas no muy… apropiadas para que las sepa un padre.

—Cariño, te pudiste haber lastimando, deja ya de deslizarte por la baranda de las escaleras, por favor—me pidió mi abuela en tono suplicante, levantándome del suelo hábilmente con una mano—. Vamos a tener que obviar las escaleras en la próxima casa de no ser así, quizá sea hora de reemplazarlas por un moderno ascensor—continuó Esme, y todos sabíamos que no decía lo del elevador en broma, de ser por ella lo habría hecho construir hace mucho tiempo.

—Ya lo sé, lo siento, no es necesario un ascensor abuela, solo quería intentarlo nuevamente, miren—dije, levantando mis brazos hacia ellos y estirando mis piernas—. Nada roto, todo en su lugar.

Emmet interrumpió mi demostración.

—No es tu hija biológica, pero no puedo negar que es tan, o más divertida que tú, cuando eras humana—le dijo a mi madre, riendo a las carcajadas limpias, ganándose la mirada envenenada de Bella—.Buenos días, Jasmett—continuó, ahora dirigiéndose a mí, dándome un gran abrazo de oso y besándome la coronilla.

El y Jasper eran los únicos que me llamaban por mi horrendo nombre de pila, y claro estaba el motivo, era una espeluznante combinación entre sus propios nombres.

Se regodeaban cada vez que lo pronunciaban, derramaban orgullo y felicidad.

Yo, por mi parte, lo detestaba, hubiera preferido que me llamaran Roslice en primer nombre, en lugar de segundo. Este también era una aterradora combinación de los nombres de mis amadas tías, Rosalie y Alice.

Jasmett Roslice Cullen, minúsculo nombre me habían puesto.

Todo eran ideas de mi ingeniosa madre, y por supuesto que mi padre nunca le daría un "no" por respuesta. De todos modos, prefería mi nombre al de mi hermana, ella se había todo el peso de ser la primera hija, y había ligado "Renesmee Carlie Cullen".

Luego de que mi abuelo, Carlisle, verificara que me encontraba a la perfección después del golpe y que todos me saludaran con besos y monumentales abrazos, me senté a desayunar mis cereales.

Siempre cuando despertaba y antes de irme a dormir, ellos me saludaban como si no me hubieran visto en años. Nunca justifican el motivo, y yo nunca lo preguntaría. Pero una parte de mi estaba segura que lo hacían porque agradecían enormemente y aprovechaban al máximo cada nuevo día de vida que yo poseía y disfrutaba.

Eran muy conscientes, al igual que yo, que solo era una frágil humana, y la vida de los humanos se escurre rápidamente. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos podría estar muerta. La vida mortal pende de un hilo, y a pesar que contaban con las visiones de Alice, y el lector de mentes de mi padre para intentar mantenerme a salvo, nadie tiene el futuro asegurado, y yo en cualquier momento podría desaparecer.

Lo único que me separaba de ese inminente futuro, era pedir que me transformaran, pero no estaba segura de querer hacerlo. Todos querían que me convierta. Hasta mi padre quería transformarme, no solo por mi integridad física, sino porque luego de darle la inmortalidad a mi madre, se había convencido que tenían alma. Se negaba firmemente a creer que una criatura tan perfecta como ella, no posea un alma hermosa y cristalina. Y yo afirmaba esta teoría, era imposible que Esme este condenada al infierno, o que no haya un cielo para Carlisle…

Era seguro que todos me querían junto a ellos por el resto de la eternidad, menos la tía Rosalie. Comprendía su opinión y su postura respecto a la transformación, y la apoyaba. Estaba al tanto de su historia y su experiencia respecto a esto. Por eso no había pedido que me conviertan y por eso trataría postergar este tema lo más posible.

Deseaba compartir miles de años junto a mi familia, no separarme jamás de ella, pero también quería una vida propia. Quería un marido, quería hijos, nietos, bisnietos quizás, quería envejecer con la persona amada. No me gustaba el hecho de quedar anclada para siempre en 17 o 18 años, para toda la infinitud, a la espera de alguien a quien amar, de alguien que me ame o me entienda, como le había pasado a mi padre. Sabía detalladamente su pasado como para querer repetirlo. De solo pensar que me ocurra algo así, me daba piel de gallina.

Así que, aunque sospechaba que todos querían que sea un vampiro cuanto antes y me una definitivamente a ellos, demoraría el tema lo más posible, soslayaría hablar de eso.

Pretendía no pensar en mi futuro con mi padre cerca, pero a veces era inevitable esconder esas memorias. Por lo tanto, seguramente, el ya estaría al tanto de mi resolución. De todos modos, el jamás les comentaría nada, esperaría hasta que me lo planteen y yo pueda expresarme, él era el hombre más caballero y reservado que conocía. El mejor padre de todo el universo…

—Gracias—dijo mi padre, haciéndome sobresaltar—. Me llena de orgullo la opinión que tienes sobre mí.

Se encontraba sentado a mi lado, sonriéndome. Por supuesto, no lo había oído llegar.

— ¿Escuchaste todo verdad? —le pregunté tristemente, observando la expresión de su rostro. Aunque ya sabía la respuesta, él estaba tan al tanto como yo misma, de mis emociones respecto a ese tema. Y estaba casi segura que no se había enterado recién de mi decisión, no era la primera vez que me detenía a pensar en mi transformación.

—Exactamente—dijo con los ojos cerrados, y sabía que respondía a todas mis dudas, las formuladas y las pensadas. La pena atrapo sus facciones, en una desconsolada mueca—. Sabes que intento no leer lo que piensas, pero escucho tu voz mental tan fuerte, que a veces…

—No hay problema, papá—le dije interrumpiéndolo, y tomando su congelada mano entre las mías—. Ya sé que no es tu intención leerme, no me estoy quejando, es solo que no quería que se enteren todavía lo que opinaba respecto a esto.

— ¿Enterarse de qué? Nadie sabe nada, no se de lo que estás hablando—dijo haciéndose el distraído, mientras me guiñaba un ojo y sonreía. Pero su sonrisa no llego a sus ojos.

Yo sabía que él no me delataría, ni a mi madre se lo comentaría.

Movió su cabeza hacia arriba y abajo, confirmando mi última teoría.

— _Gracias—_ pensé mentalmente, solo para él, quien se limitó a realizar un gesto con su cabeza—. _Lamento pensar de este modo y decepcionarlos tanto, pero yo quiero…_

— ¡¿Decepcionarme?! —exclamó precipitadamente. Parecía estar mitad sorprendido y mitad encrespado. Algo le había molestado sobremanera.

Me inquieté, ya que no comprendí su brusca reacción, por lo tanto espere confundida a que continuara y me explicara el motivo.

—Hija, jamás me decepcionaría que pienses de ese modo—me dijo a modo de susurro, calmándose y relajando sus facciones, al notar mi temor—. Y te confieso que me siento muy egoísta al querer que te conviertas, solo para tenerte conmigo durante el resto de mis días. Y que tú, con solo dieciséis años pienses de ese modo me alegra enormemente, yo también deseo verte envejecer, que me des nietos, bisnietos, y que seas muy feliz.

— _Gracias, papá_ —continúe hablándole mentalmente, no quería que el resto de mi familia escuche más de lo que ya había escuchado—. _Pensé que te había molestado mi decisión, porque te note algo triste._

—Sí, lo estoy, pero no por tu decisión, sino por ser tan egoísta contigo, y por leer tus pensamientos cuando deseas que los ignore—murmuró amargamente, acariciándome las manos con dulzura.

— _No creo que seas egoísta papá, todos me quieren con ellos para siempre, lo sé aunque nunca me lo hayan planteado. Y yo también, solo que…_

—Lo sé hija, no tienes que explicarme, entiendo tu punto de vista mejor que tú misma—interrumpió mi explanación mental, mientras se tocaba suavemente la sien con dos dedos—. Yo te apoyo incondicionalmente en esta decisión y quiero que seas muy feliz—dijo sonriendo, luego beso sentimentalmente mi mejilla.

— _Gracias._

Sin decir más nada se levantó con suma elegancia de la silla y se fue, dejándome terminar con mi desayuno.

Mientras embuchaba lo último de mi cereal, continúe recapacitando sobre mi futuro, ahora que había aclarado verbalmente este asunto con mi padre, podía pensar sin remordimientos.

¿Esperarían a que cumpla los dieciocho años para plantearme el tema de mi inmortalidad? Yo sabía que ellos querían que me una a su forma de vida, Renesmee me había contado algunas conversaciones que había tenido con mis tíos, con mis abuelos y mis padres.

Quizá esperarían a que este al borde de la muerte para convertirme, como les paso a todos. Eso no estaría para nada mal, hacerme vampiro cuando no tengo otra expectativa de vida. Salvo por el hecho de que si estoy agonizando a los 80 años, sería una eterna arrugadita. Esbocé una sonrisa por mis pensamientos.

No me transformarían por la fuerza, no me obligarían a hacerlo. Respetarían mi decisión ¿No?

Reí irónicamente de mis dudas. Por supuesto que me respetarían, ellos siempre lo hacían. Me sentí idiota por plantearme esa superflua posibilidad, ni siquiera me obligaban a comer cuando era niña, ¿Cómo iban a transmutarme por la fuerza?

Si mi padre había escuchado esa duda tonta estaría ofendido y desilusionado con su hija menor, y con motivos.

— _Lo siento papá, fui una boba, lo reconozco_ —dije mentalmente, por si acaso estaba oyéndome mientras meditaba. No quería que él se ofenda conmigo por ese pensamiento absurdo.

Mientras tragaba el último bocado de mi tazón, lo llevé al fregadero y lo lavé apresuradamente, antes de que Esme se diera cuenta y me arrebate la vajilla de las manos para enjuagarla ella misma.

Me disponía a subir las escaleras para ir a mi cuarto a organizar mis cosas para la mudanza, cuando mi madre me llamó.

—Jasmett, ¿Puedes venir un momento? —me gritó desde alguna parte de la casa.

—Creo que estas en problemas—me dijo Emmet, que pasaba a mi lado fugazmente, dirigiéndose a la puerta, con un montón de cajas en las manos. Seguido por Jasper, que llevaba otro montón de cajas.

—Eso parece—afirmé, aunque ya había salido de mi vista, y se encontraba en el patio delantero, me escucharía de todos modos.

Era obvio que ese llamado de mi madre no era para felicitarme, cada vez que utilizaba mi nombre en ese tono, era para una reprimenda o una charla realmente seria.

—Te estoy esperando jovencita—se quejó impaciente.

Seguramente se encontraba en el comedor, sentada a la enorme mesa de nogal que mi familia usaba para mantener largos diálogos, generalmente me daban los sermones allí. Pero para mi sorpresa, no se encontraba en ese sector de la casa.

—Estoy en la sala de estar—comentó, aún más intranquila que antes, respondiendo mis preguntas no formuladas.

En la sala de estar, esto podía corresponderse a dos motivos. La reprimenda era muy extendida y complicada, por eso quería que me acondicione en el mullido sillón para no estar incomoda, o era solo algo informal. Deseaba con todas mis ansias que fuera la segunda opción, no tenía ánimos para palabrerías extensas.

¿Habría escuchado lo que me había dicho mi padre? Eso sí conllevaría una larga conversación. Por favor que no haya escuchado…

El trayecto a los sillones lo hice pidiéndole a Dios que Bella no haya prestado demasiada atención a las palabras que me había brindado mi padre, durante el desayuno.

—Hola mamá ¿Es algo muy importante? Porque debo ir a empacar mis cosas para la mudanza, ya sab…

—Tus cosas ya están preparas—dijo secamente, cortando mi excusa por la mitad—. Siéntate por favor.

Ohoh… Su tono era reservado y duro, esto parecía ser espinoso. Sin decir más me senté quedamente.

Tenía ganas de discutir el hecho de que haya preparado mis cosas sin mi consentimiento, pero solo empeoraría la situación, que ya de por sí, parecía ser muy mala.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté con desconfianza y miedo reflejados en la voz. Mi madre percibió estos sentimientos, y suavizo las duras facciones de su rostro, solo un poco.

—Quería hablarte, de tus irresponsabilidades.

— ¿Mis irresponsabilidades? —le pregunté confusa. Yo no solía ser irresponsable.

—Sí, de eso mismo Jasmett—dijo reciamente, mirándome a los ojos en todo momento—. Yo entiendo que solo tienes dieciséis años, y estás en la edad de comportarte neciamente, pero haces muy difícil nuestro deber de padres, si siempre estás siendo imprudente.

—Mamá, ustedes no me permiten ser responsable, me están todo el tiempo atrás, no puedo ni vestirme yo sola—me quejé, indignada—. Hasta me harían los deberes del instituto si los dejara.

—No me refiero a ese tipo de responsabilidad, me refiero exactamente a que te andes tirando por las escaleras, te caigas de los árboles, te tires por la ventana, atravieses vidrios…

Ahí entendía por dónde iba la cosa, pero verdaderamente salvo lo de las escaleras, todo lo demás había sido por culpa del tío Emmett. Bueno, por culpa de los dos, en realidad. Yo quería pasar el tiempo, divertirme y el me arrimaba el hombro. Quizá su modo de ayudarme no era el mejor, pero sí que me reía a carcajadas con él. Dejé de carcajearme tanto cuando me tiré por la ventana de su habitación en el segundo piso y al agarrarme con sus demasiado fuertes brazotes para mi cuerpecito, me dislocó el hombro izquierdo. Pero igual fue entretenido. Lo habría repetido de no ser que mi hombro estaba visiblemente fuera de su lugar. Reprimí una risa al recordar el momento, y la cara del tío Emmett, al ver mi omoplato descolocado.

—Lo del árbol fue una caída, no estuvo premeditado, no pensé en tirarme—traté de defender, lo que realmente era indefendible. Yo hacía estupideces, de eso no había duda, ni escapatoria, merecía el castigo que podría imponerme mi madre.

—No te habrías caído sino te hubieras subido—me recordó mordazmente.

No podía decirle que todo era idea del tío Emmett, iría directamente tras él. Además yo también apoyaba sus locuras. Me parecía raro que papá no lo haya desmembrado, seguramente no quería ser drástico, sabía que el tío jamás me haría daño a conciencia.

—Sí, tienes razón, solo que me aburro mucho, además solo son un par de huesos rotos. ¿Jamás cometiste ninguna imprudencia? —le pregunté, tocando su punto débil, a propósito.

Mis imprudencias no eran nada comparadas con las que había cometido ella como humana, y aunque jamás me las había mencionado, yo las sabía muy bien, nuevamente el tío Em era el culpable de esto.

Evaluó mi pregunta, seguramente recordando, la vez que saltó del acantilado, la vez que montó en moto, el peligro con aquellos hombres malvados que quisieron herirla, y sin mencionar el hecho de condenarse atándose con un vampiro.

—Si hija, cometí mis imprudencias, y aun las cometo, pero debes entender mi preocupación como madre, esta vez solo fueron huesos rotos, ¿y si un día te das un golpe peor? —preguntó ásperamente, queriendo disfrazar su pánico, pero visiblemente dolida—. Si te caes de cabeza al piso, el suelo no se romperá, como ocurriría si fuera yo la que cayera.

—Lo sé mamá, no estés triste por favor, perdóname—le rogué abrasándola fuertemente cuando descubrí que estaba demasiado triste, más triste de lo que me quería demostrar. Sus lágrimas hubieran caído a borbotones si su naturaleza se lo permitiera.

Y no podía engañarme, no a mí. Sus ojos, que alguna vez fueron marrones, ahora eran color ámbar y me representaban espejos, nítidos espejos donde se reflejaba su alma. Y en ellos ya no había enojo como al principio, solo tristeza, la más pura angustia se manifestaba en ellos.

Las gotas empezaron a escurrir de mis ojos, y antes de que yo me diera cuenta de ellas, mi madre ya estaba borrándolas con tiernos besos, tenía la encantadora costumbre de hacer eso con Renesmee y conmigo, cada vez que llorábamos.

Ella tenía mucho miedo por mi vida, temía perderme constantemente y yo solo empeoraba las cosas poniéndome difícil, arriesgando mi existencia solo por tonta diversión.

—Lo siento tanto mamá—le dije entre lloriqueos—. Perdóname, prometo ser más prudente, es solo que a veces no me doy cuenta de las cosas, a veces olvido que no soy como ustedes, así como olvido que ustedes no son como yo, lo siento.

Me encontraba terriblemente apesadumbrada, por haber entristecido a mi madre con mis estupideces.

—Si hija, ya pasó, solo intenta cuidar de ti misma, solo eso—dijo reconfortándome, tomándome en sus brazos.

Me quede abrasada a ella un tiempo, podía pasar toda mi vida así. Su cuerpo de granito me proporcionaba un lecho perfecto, preferiría mil veces recostarme sobre el pecho de mi madre, antes que dormir en una esponjosa cama. Mi anatomía parecía hecha totalmente para ensamblarse al refinamiento con la rígida constitución de mi familia.

No sabía quiénes eran mis padres biológicos, me habían abandonado apenas nací. Pero eso no me importaba, ni me inquietaba en lo más mínimo, por el contrario, agradecía todos los días que lo hayan hecho, ya que ellos no podrían ser mejores que Bella y Edward.

—Debo ir a terminar las cosas de la mudanza—dijo mi madre lamentando en su tono de voz, tener que soltarme y besándome paulatinamente en ambas mejillas.

—Está bien mama—le dije liberándola de mala gana de mi abrazo—. Yo iré a pasear por ahí, a darle un último vistazo a este lugar, antes de comenzar nuevamente mi vida en Forks.

— ¿Quieres que hablemos sobre eso? —preguntó mi madre nuevamente perturbada, acariciándome tiernamente los cabellos.

— ¿Hablar de Forks? —le consulté, liada con su pregunta.

—Hablar de cómo te sientes respecto a las constante mudanzas y nuestro estilo de vida, tu padre dice que lo tomas demasiado bien y que no te molesta, pero…

—Pero nada mamá, mi padre está en lo cierto. Yo comprendo este estilo de vida, y no me molesta, me agrada. Soy lo suficientemente retraída como para hacer amigos, así que no hay de qué preocuparse, no me encariño con nadie, ni compañeros de pupitre tengo, así que no tienes que preocuparte de si estoy mal… porque no lo estoy—le aclaré antes que concluyera su frase. No quería que vuelva a ponerse mal, conceptuando que voy a extrañar unos amigos que no poseo.

Después de convivir con personas de más de 80 años de edad, los jóvenes de dieciséis me parecían chiquillos demasiado insignificantes, como para querer su compañía.

—Jaz, me pone mal que no tengas amigos, ni compañeros, ni nada ¿No los tienes por nuestras constantes mudanzas? —preguntó, aún más preocupada que antes.

— ¿No le crees a papá? —le consulté incrédula.

Me negaba a creer que él no le había contado como me sentía respecto a la amistad, y si le había contado ¿Por qué dudaba de él?

—Edward me dice que eres muy feliz, y que no tienes amigos porque ellos no son lo suficientemente buenos para ti—dijo riendo—. ¿Está él en lo cierto?

—No sé si no son buenos para mí, eso lo debe pensar él—y claro que lo creía, nadie era digno del amor de sus hijitas—.Es solo que me parecen…—necesitaba encontrar la palabra adecuada para que me entienda, y las más acertada era esta—tontos, me parecen muy tontos.

Mi mamá comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

—Sé lo que siente, después de conocer a tu padre, no había nadie que lo igualara, hasta me aburría de mi misma—dijo mi madre aun riendo—. Te entiendo hija, solo quiero que seas muy feliz, el día que encuentres a alguien…especial, déjanos saberlo, podemos quedarnos más tiempo en un lugar o…

—O nada mama, no hay nadie especial—le dije muy segura—. Y el día que lo haya, serás la primera en enterarte, bueno, la tercera en realidad, primero lo sabrá Alice, y luego papa seguro—dije pensándolo mejor—. Pero serás la primera a la que se lo cuente con mis propias palabras—le aseguré, dejándola tranquila.

—De acuerdo—dijo, levantándose del sillón rápidamente—. Voy a seguir con la mudanza, ya que Alice hizo las cosas por ti, puedes ir a recorrer el lugar como querías, cualquier cosa de la que desees hablar, solo avísame—dijo estas últimas palabras y desapareció de mi vista, demasiado rápido para que siguiera la dirección que había tomado.

Me encaminé hacia la puerta, dispuesta a pasear por el jardín en lo que quedaba de mi estadía en este lugar.

No lo extrañaría en absoluto, el instituto era horrible, solo ensañaban cosas que ya sabía. Esto pasaba en todos los colegios a los que asistía, ya que Esme, Carlisle y mi padre se encargaban de darme clases extras cuando me aburría. Hablaba fluidos español, portugués e inglés. Estaba aprendiendo francés, me faltaba poco para hablarlo claramente, debía repasar algo de vocabulario.

Me encaminé hacia la rustica, pero confortable hamaca que había colgado mi tío Jasper en el árbol más cercano a la casa, para que me divierta sanamente. Cuando apareció frente a mí, sobresaltándome, flaqueado por Emmett, se traían algo entre manos, lo noté a penas los vi.

—Hola—les dije mirándolos atentamente, primero a Emmet, luego Jasper, luego a Emmett nuevamente.

— ¿Estas castigada? —se apresuró a preguntar Em.

Por ahí venia la mano, apuestas…

—No—les dije sonriendo pícaramente, mirándolos a ambos.

— ¡Oh vamos! —se quejó mi grandulón tío, pateando el suelo— ¿No te ha castigado?

—No, para nada, solo conversamos, sobre algunas cosas.

—Más vale que pagues tu apuesta—le ordenó Jasper, desafiante, intentado reprimir una sonrisa.

—Rose va a matarme—se lamentó Emmett.

— ¿Qué apostaron? —pregunté, curiosa.

—Eres muy pequeña para saberlo—se adelantó a recordarme Jasper, pero en realidad se dirigía a Emmett, que ya había abierto la bocota para responder mi fisgoneo.

Igualmente ya sabía por dónde iba el asunto. No apostaban dinero, ya que para ellos era igual a que un humano apueste tierra. Y si Rose estaba involucrada en el pago de Emmett, seguramente era algo sexual. Y la cara de frustración de mi enorme tío, afirmaba mi teoría. Así que me limite a sonreír triunfante, no necesitaba que me digan algo que ya sabía.

Caminé los dos pasos que me separaban de la hamaca y me senté en ella, sin dejar de mirarlos tiernamente.

—Si te portaras peor, ganaría las apuestas—me reprochó Em, en tono infantil, algo que causo la risa de Jasper.

—Probablemente no—lo contradije—. Todo es culpa tuya, por no resignarte a dejar de apostar con un lector de estados de ánimo. Pobre tía Rose, se va a poner difícil, no necesito el don de Alice para prever eso. —le dije irónicamente, sacándole la lengua y mi tío Jasper se echó a reír con más fuerza aun.

—Eres la mismísima reencarnación del demonio—me dijo con enojo fingido, marchándose apresurado dando grandes zancadas, dejando sus enormes pies marcados en el pasto.

Jasper se limitó a mirarme sentimentalmente y seguirlo.

Comencé a hamacarme apaciblemente, lo único que extrañaría de esta casa, sería este enorme árbol. Cada vez que necesitaba pensar recurría a la hamaca que colgaba de él. Pero, podía llevarme la hamaca, y pedirle a mi tío que la colgara en otro árbol, sería lo mismo.

¿Cómo sería mi nueva vida en Forks?

Seguramente no muy distinta a la de ahora. Seguiría con mi familia, y solo con ellos. No haría amigos, ni siquiera compañeros, no habría nada interesante, nunca lo hay. Tampoco buscaba nada especial, mi familia me bastaba para ser feliz, no necesitaba nada, ni nadie más.

Igualmente, siempre me preguntaba en qué lugar encontraría el amor. Pero no cualquier amor, no el amor corriente, no cualquier sentimiento, no cualquier hombre. Yo quería un amor como al que me habían acostumbrado, un amor de novelas, un amor absoluto, como el que se profesaban mis padres, como de mis tíos, el de mi hermana, el de mis abuelos…. Un amor en el que uno da la vida por el otro, sin detenerse a pensarlo.

Pero ese amor, según mis pensamientos, no existía para los humanos. Ningún humano muere de amor, ninguno se suicida por amor hoy en día.

El amor inquebrantable que ensamblaba a mi familia estaba extinguido actualmente, no quedaría de ese amor para mí, no me entusiasmaría pensando de esa forma. Trataría de consentirme con otra cosa, no amor incondicional, no amor eterno, no amor más allá de todo y de todos, simplemente encontraría amor, solo eso. ¿Podría conformarme con solo cariño? ¿Con ser querida únicamente?

Quizás mi destino me deparaba otra cosa, quizás no me esperaba el amor. Tal vez mi destino sea mi familia, para siempre, solo ellos, y no me fastidiaría. Me parecería bien. Siempre estaría agradecida de tenerlos conmigo.

Porque, después de todo, yo amaba a mi familia, la amaba completamente.

No como se aman las parejas, pero mi amor por ellos era tan intenso, como el amor que siente mi padre por mi madre y viceversa. Daría mi vida por ellos, por mi hermana… La daría sin dudarlo.

Una fuerza me impulsó, haciendo más rápido y destemplado mi balanceo en la hamaca.

Miré hacia atrás, era Renesmee, no la había oído llegar, nunca la oía.

—Estás muy pensativa Jazz—me dijo dulcemente— ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó preocupada.

—Estoy bien Nesmy—le dije, pronunciando dulcemente el sobrenombre que yo misma le había inventado con mucho amor, ya que nuestra madre se salía de sus casillas cuando la llamaban "Nessy".

—Puedes engañar a mamá, pero no a mí, soy tu hermana ¿Lo olvidaste? Estamos conectadas—me dijo, deteniendo la hamaca y sentándose en el suelo, frente a mí. Me paralicé a mirarla, era hermosa. Más hermosa que papá y mamá juntos, ya que era una perfecta combinación de ambos. Había heredado los más hermosos rasgos de ellos.

Su cara reflejaba todo el amor que me tenía. Cuando me conoció, yo era una beba, tenía menos de un mes de vida, solo había logrado detestarme un par de horas, el tiempo que había durado su creencia de que la habían reemplazado por mí.

Pero luego, al entender la angustia de mi madre, y al ver el poder que un bebé podía tener para hacer feliz a la familia, me aceptó, y dejó que yo la hiciera feliz a ella también. Según ella yo era lo mejor que le había pasado, era la mejor hermana. Y cuando la veía observarme de esa forma, con todo ese amor completo reflejado en sus ojos, le creía, creía que yo era lo mejor que tenía, no podía dudarlo cuando me miraba así.

—No voy a extrañar este lugar—le dije, ella esperó que yo continuara hablando, sabía que tenía algo más que decir—. No voy a extrañar ningún lugar del que nos mudemos, ya que solo los tendré a ustedes, no hay nada que extrañar mientras este con todos ustedes.

—Eso lo dices ahora, porque aún no te ha llegado el amor—me dijo, exponiendo su hermosa sonrisa.

— ¿Crees que hay amor perpetuo para mí?

— ¡Por supuesto! —aseguró, aun sonriendo.

—Tú lo decís tan segura, porque tienes al amor de tu vida junto a ti desde que naciste, esas cosas no existen para los humanos—le dije apenada.

Ella evalúo mi rostro, encontrando la angustia que me recorría, y dándose cuenta que yo llevaba la razón, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

—Papá sin ir más lejos, tuvo que esperar más de cien años para encontrar el amor, para encontrar alguien con quien compartir su eternidad ¿Y el abuelo Carlisle? ¿Te contó su historia? Estuvo solo por más de…

—Nesmy…—la interrumpí con una mueca de dolor reflejada en mi rostro, no quería seguir escuchando, ya conocía las historias familiares, y todos habían esperado muchos años hasta encontrar ese amor tan especial, una cantidad de años que yo no llegaría a vivir.

—Ya lo sé, no quieres convertirte, pero…

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te lo contó papa? —le pregunté impulsivamente, estaba a atónita, mi padre no podía haberme decepcionado, se tendría que haber enterado de otra forma, quizá nos escuchó hablar hoy en el desayuno…

Se limitó a mirarme como si yo tuviera problemas mentales, y no entendiera lo que estaba diciéndome. Lentamente acerco su cálida mano hasta ponerla suavemente sobre mi mejilla, a modo de caricia, pero la dejo allí inmóvil.

Y con su extraordinario don, solo me mostró mi cara, en diferentes ángulos, desde su perspectiva. Cada imagen de mi rostro tenía una expresión diferente, y ella sabía en cada uno de mis gestos, lo que me pasaba, lo que sentía, hasta lo que pensaba.

Me estaba demostrando que me conocía más que yo misma, y no se equivocaba. No necesitaba la habilidad de nuestro padre para saber lo que yo pensaba, ni la del tío Jasper para saber qué estado de ánimo tenía, ella me conocía como la palma de su mano.

— ¿Realmente crees que necesito que papá me cuente lo que piensas? —me consultó sarcásticamente, retirando su mano de mi pómulo.

—No—respondí avergonzada—Solo que… nunca me dijiste que sabias la decisión que había tomado.

—Porque nunca quisiste hablar de eso—me recordó.

—No sabía cómo ibas a tomarlo—me defendí, angustiosamente.

—Jaz, te aseguro, que elijas la vida que elijas, no importa lo que sea, siempre estaremos contigo—me dijo fervientemente, el fuego flameaba en sus ojos, el cariño que me tenía desbordaba al pronunciar estas palabras—. Y el amor te va a encontrar, no vas a poder escapar de él, nadie puede.

Ambas reímos.

—No lo sé Nesmy ¿Crees que un humano puede amarme como papa ama a mama?

Ella se quedó evaluando mi pregunta, era obvio que la respuesta era un simple "no", pero seguramente no quería decepcionarme. Ambas estábamos al tanto de la situación del mundo, los titulares anunciaban "HOMBRE VIOLA Y LUEGO ASESINA A SU PROPIA HIJA", "MADRE AHOGA A SU BEBÉ DE TRES MESES DE EDAD", "ADOLESCENTE VENDE A SU NOVIA A BANDAS DE TRÁFICO HUMANO POR CIEN DOLARES".

Jamás leí alguno que notificara "HOMBRE DA LA VIDA POR SU NOVIA", "SALVÓ A SU MUJER DE TRÁGICO INCENDIO". Ninguno de esos, todos informaban hechos estremecedores, horribles, nada que valga la pena.

Por fin se decidió a contestarme.

—El mundo está más allá de solo humanos Jaz, ¿Aun no lo has notado? —dijo con una leve sonrisa de autosuficiencia, proveyéndome una larga mirada significativa. Acto seguido se levantó del suelo ligeramente y se marchó, no rápido, sino lentamente. Pero no iba a detenerla, no tenía nada que refutarle, me había dejado sin palabras.

¿Ella creía que había algo místico esperándome? Mi hermana estaba desquiciada. Quizá un simpático duendecillo verde quiera darme su amor perdurable. Reí sonoramente de mi pensamiento.

Salté de la hamaca, aun entre risas, y me apresure a la casa con las palabras de mi hermana aun resonando en mi cabeza. "Más allá de humanos" como si un hombre lobo pudiera encontrar algo atractivo en mi e imprimarse conmigo. Como si yo fuera tan interesante y encantadora como ella. Todos me amaban tanto que olvidaban mi intrascendente y horrible naturaleza humana.

Al ingresar en la estancia solo vi a Alice. Que se dirigía velozmente de un lado a otro, acomodando cosas que mis escasos reflejos humanos no llegaban a distinguir.

— ¿Dónde están todos? —le pregunté.

Se detuvo frente a mí antes que terminara de formular mi pregunta.

—Carlisle y Esme junto con Nessy y Jacob ya están de viaje a Forks. Rosalie está verificando el estado de los demás vehículos en los que viajaremos nosotros. Ve al garaje, en cinco minutos salen tus padres—terminó de decir estas palabras y continúo corriendo en todas direcciones.

— ¿Qué haces? —le consulté confusa, intentado seguir los movimientos que realizaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, sin éxito alguno.

—Acomodo las cosas—se limitó a decir—. Debes ir al garaje, Bella te llamara en un minuto para que vayas. No la quieres oír gritar ¿O sí?

No, no quería. Saludé a mi tía con un simple "adiós", y fui al garaje. Lista para emprender el nuevo viaje, que con mi padre conduciendo, sería muy breve por suerte.

Mi familia había vivido anteriormente en Forks, claro que ya no quedaban habitantes vivos que pudieran reconocerlos. Todos morían al fin al cabo, con el inminente paso del tiempo.

Nunca había ido a Forks, pero por las fotos tomadas hace más de 80 años, por mi familia, parecía bonito.

Mi madre realizó las averiguaciones pertinentes, y me informó que el instituto era muy bueno, estaba mejor de cuando ella y mis tíos habían asistido. La dirección había pasado a manos de un tal Sr. Lafrod, y habían remodelado las instalaciones y los planes de estudio, haciéndolos más avanzados, para facilitar la estadía en la universidad. Igual yo sabía que me aburriría, como en todos los colegios, por más avanzados que fueran. Mi familia me había ensañado más cosas que los profesores.

Estos años en Forks pasarían igual que los anteriores.

Carlisle y Esme, serían nuestros padres adoptivos, los padres de todos nosotros, menos de Jacob, que solo sería el novio de Reneesme. Eso era lo único que me molestaba de esta familia, aparentar ser hermana de mi madre y mi padre. Tener que llamarlos "Bella" y "Edward" en público, en lugar de "mamá" y "papá" respectivamente. Sabía que a ellos también les incomodaba, pero era una medida que debíamos tomar para no levantar sospechas, así que todos debíamos sobrellevarlo. Físicamente yo tenía la misma edad que mis padres, aunque por mi contextura frágil y desgarbada ellos podían aparentar tener más edad, pero con los años seguramente yo pasaría a ser la madre de ellos. Que frustrante.

Yo sería la única que iría al instituto, debía terminarlo al menos una vez, según mis padres. Todos los demás habían dejado de asistir cuando juntaron tantos birretes de graduación como para empapelar toda la case de arriba abajo. Ellos aparentarían tener más de 20 años.

Esme y Carlisle, por supuesto, serían los mayores con 34 años. Mi abuelo iba a desempeñarse como el mejor médico local, mientras que Esme iba a dedicarse a la arquitectura por décimo año consecutivo.

Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie y Jacob los seguían, aparentando tener 24 años. Mi enorme tío seria el nuevo profesor de educación física, muy a mi pesar en este detestable instituto se imponía esta asignatura todos los años, hasta finalizar. Por lo tanto, irremediablemente lo tendría como maestro.

Jasper, logró que le dieran el pase a Forks, para seguir con su apasionante carrera de policía. Y Rosalie ya había mudado su estudio Jurídico a ese pueblecito, no cabía duda que era una abogada irrefutable, solo tomaba los casos que a ella creía "justos defender", pero no creo que en este poblado haya mucho movimiento judicial, más que algún divorcio, así que ella mantenía sus antiguos clientes.

Esme ya le había preparado a Jacob, su propio taller mecánico, para que se divierta y recaude algo de dinero.

Edward, Bella y Alice, aparentarían 23 años. Mi padre hacía ya más de veinte años que se había animado a ejercer su título como cirujano, trabaja junto a Carlisle, y ambos eran una inminencia, personas de todo el mundo los seguían para atenderse con ellos. Mi madre continuaba trabajando en su redacción, esa sería su cuarta novela que sería comercializada de forma anónima, y se convertiría en éxito de ventas, en solo semanas, como las anteriores. Según ella, actualmente los libros y el trabajo de los escritores estaba mucho más valorado que hace muchos años atrás, era algo que no había pasado de moda, por el contrario cada vez se consumían más y más libros.

Alice, nuevamente organizadora de eventos.

Reneesme aparentaría ser poseedora de agraciados 20 años y no tenía planes de un trabajo, solo tenía ganas de concentrarse en el matrimonio con Jacob.

Así, mi familia y yo, emprenderíamos este nuevo viaje, que aparentaba ser igual de aburrido que los interiores.

O al menos eso creía.


	2. Forks

**Capítulo 2**

 ** _Forks_**

Como me sospechaba, el viaje hacia nuestro destino no fue demasiado extenso. Actualmente los vehículos más abundantes despuntaban los 300 km por hora cómodamente. Y los más modernos, (que aún eran un poco escasos) superaban los 400 km por hora. Obviamente todos los vehículos que mi familia poseía eran súper modernos.

Casi me da un patatús cuando mi padre me aseguró que hace muchísimos años, los automóviles ni llegaban a alcanzar los 80 km por hora.

Me imaginé que la gente debía salir una hora antes de sus hogares para acudir sin retrasos a sus empleos. O que simplemente llegarían en menos tiempo a pie, que en auto.

Pobre gente del pasado.

Pero según las historias que me solían contar papá y el abuelo, llegó un punto crucial en que la tecnología era tan avanzada, que dejó sin empleo a más de la mitad del mundo. Por ese pico de pobreza, alcanzado en el año 2050, la "conferencia mundial de ciencias aplicadas" tomó la determinación de retrasar la tecnología, a un punto tal que a algunos artefactos que se usaban en el 2000 aún se les daba uso.

Yo, por mi parte, apoyaba a medias la "ley tecnológica mundial de 2056", por un lado estaba de parte de los trabajadores y a favor de promover el empleo, no el desempleo. Pero de todos modos, por otro lado, no me gustaba achicharrarme el dedo con la tostadora eléctrica cuando un robot podía preparar mis tostadas…

Mi padre lanzo una risotada desde el asiento del conductor, interrumpiendo mis ensimismamientos.

— ¡Como si tú misma prepararas tu desayuno! Continuamente lo hace tu abuela—me dijo aun riendo.

Le clavé una mirada asesina por el espejo retrovisor.

— _Entrometido_ —le dije en mis pensamientos.

— ¿De qué me he perdido? —preguntó mi madre alborotada.

Siempre se irritaba por nuestras charlas mentales.

—Jaz quiere un robot que le prepare sus tostadas—le explicó mi padre a mi madre, en tono de broma.

Bella se giró sobre el asiento para mirarme seriamente, como si creyera que estoy loca.

— ¡Yo no quiero un robot! —grité a modo de defensa. —Simplemente estaba especulando sobre las leyes tecnológicas, y él se metió en mi cabeza, como hace siempre—expliqué señalando a mi padre con mi dedo índice, para inculparlo. Éste comenzó a reír nuevamente a carcajadas y a él se le sumo mi madre.

Fingiendo estar enfadada, me apoyé bruscamente sobre el asiento y cruce los brazos sobre mi tórax.

—Ya estamos por llegar caprichito, no te impacientes—me dijo mi padre con una sonrisa tonta dibujada en su rostro.

Opté por no responderle, ni siquiera mentalmente, y me dediqué en lo que quedaba del viaje a observar los enormes y viejos árboles que flaqueaban el interminable camino.

Obviamente ese pueblecito sería igual o más lluvioso que los anteriores. Eso se podía vislumbrar sencillamente mirando los bosques, todo era consumadamente verde.

Suspiré indignada.

Mi padre esbozo otra sonrisa socarrona. No entendí el motivo y tampoco lo pregunté, hoy estaba muy risueño.

Bella lo miró inquisidoramente, con esa mirada tan suya que busca respuestas, y comenzaron una conversación en la que yo quede totalmente descartada, porque la mantenían de manera "vampírica" (como yo solía llamarla), en voz demasiado baja y muy rápido. Esas charlas se asimilaban al leve arrullar del viento sobre las arboledas, en una noche tormentosa.

Por fin vislumbré la entrada de la estancia a lo lejos, y al llegar no daba crédito al paraíso que mis ojos veían. Sin ninguna duda era la casa más hermosa que habíamos habitado.

El jardín delantero estaba atiborrado de miles de flores, todas de diferentes colores y fragancias. Orquídeas, lirios, jazmines, rosas, narcisos y tulipanes, flaqueaban en perfecto orden y armonía a ambos lados del camino hacia el porche.

La mansión era una estructura enorme y antigua, que contaba de tres pisos. Totalmente blanca y atestada de ciclópeos ventanales, que dejaban filtrar suavemente la luz solar hacia el interior. Parecía representada de un cuento de hadas.

El perfecto edén, estaba rodeado de árboles. Todos ellos de diferentes especies, tamaños, formas y colores. Y allí, en el más magnífico y cercano a la entrada principal, estaba colgada mi hamaca. No era la misma de la anterior casa, esta era más grande, y más encantadora.

—Jasper se encargó de elegirla y colgarla—me dijo mi padre al oído, al leer que mi mente se regodeaba con este objeto.

Eso era obvio, él siempre se encargaba de mis hamacas.

No había nada para acondicionar en la residencia, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mi familia ya había organizado todo. Desde la ropa en mi closet, hasta el alimento en la heladera.

Las dimensiones, estructura y estilo de la casa eran muy similares a las anteriores, anticuada.

Al ingresar por la robusta puerta de la entrada principal te encontrabas en una enorme sala de estar, ambientada en tonos pasteles principalmente beige, con mullidos sillones alrededor de una hoguera, y en las paredes que no había ventanas, encontrabas fotos y cuadros de nuestra familia perfectamente sincronizados y armoniosos, mayormente de Nesmy y míos.

En la pared de la izquierda fácilmente se vislumbraba la escalera, construida en madera oscura.

Una arcada daba paso al comedor, que no era tan grande como la sala de estar, pero de todos modos era gigante, y en el que obviamente había una mesa descomunal, que daba lugar para doce personas sentadas cómodamente.

Subí a conocer mi nueva habitación, que como siempre, se encontraba en el primer piso.

Esme no había exagerado cuando dijo que las dimensiones de mi nuevo cuarto superaban ampliamente las del anterior.

En la pared que estaba frente a la puerta había un fabuloso ventanal, cubierto de suaves y prolijas cortinas blancas, que daba a un perfecto balcón adornado de jazmines, mis flores preferidas. Este cuarto, a diferencia de los otros que siempre eran color rosa o violeta, era blanco. Todo totalmente níveo, pulcro. Y esta blancura hacia contraste con los muebles de madera marrón, demasiado oscura, casi negra. Era la más armonizada, bonita y admirable de todas las habitaciones.

Me tiré en la enorme cama, cubierta de almohadones, que parecía ser de dos plazas y media. Muy placentera.

Me quede allí un tiempo sintiendo el esponjoso y suave acolchado en las palmas de mis manos. Luego me encaminé hacia la ventana, que daba al patio trasero, este era aún más hermoso que el delantero, otros millones de flores lo decoraban. Abrí el ventanal dejando que la suave brisa entrara en la habitación trayendo con ella el olor a jazmines de mi balcón.

No me sorprendí al ingresar al baño, también era blanco y más enorme que el de la anterior casa.

Parecía que en cada residencia que habitábamos, agrandaban unos metros más mi habitación. Quizá en la próxima innovación mi cuarto ocupe todo el primer piso.

El día pasó sin acontecimientos dignos de mención.

Por lo que había llegado a oír de la conversación que mis padres mantenían mientras yo cenaba, mañana mis abuelos, haciéndose pasar por mis papás, irían a confirmar mi inscripción en mi nuevo colegio. Edward y Jacab irían por todo Forks y sus alrededores para hacer un reconocimiento de la zona, y así evaluar si era seguro habitar aquí.

Y yo solo descansaría en mis últimos tiempos de libertad, ya que en los próximos días comenzarían las clases, genial.

La primera claridad de la mañana se infiltró por mi ventana golpeando sutilmente en mi cara, provocando mi despertar. Instintivamente tape mi rostro con las mantas para recobrar mi sueño, pero era inútil, una vez que despertaba no podía volver a dormir.

Esa noche había sido demasiado calma, ningún atractivo y peligroso vampiro había venido a agasajarme en sueños, lamentablemente. Y ningún otro sueño ni pesadilla me habían atormentado.

Me levanté tambaleante de la cama, y me dirigí hacia al cuarto de baño dando tumbos. Luego de cepillar mis dientes y mi cabello, fui hacia mi balcón. Me esperaba un espantoso día con el cielo cubierto de nubes, perfecto. Dejé el ventanal abierto para que mi habitación se llenara del exquisito aroma de los jazmines. Saturar de esas flores preciosamente blancas mi balcón, era la mejor idea que mi abuela había tenido. Además había colocado una hermosa mecedora para exteriores, podría sentarme allí a leer y disfrutar de una distinguida fragancia cuando quisiese. Ya me podía imaginar allí sentada, con mi libro en una mano y un café en la otra.

Bajé a desayunar, luego de llenar mis pulmones con ese magnífico aroma. No tenía ánimos de cambiarme, era demasiado temprano para eso. Así que fui hasta la cocina enfundada en mi viejo, pero preferido, pijama rosa.

Como era de esperarse, todos, menos Nesmy y Jake (que vivían en su propia casita), estaban merodeando por la vivienda. Al escucharme bajar las escaleras, vinieron a saludarme.

— ¿Cómo has dormido tesoro mío? —me consultó mi abuela, besándome la mejilla izquierda con apego.

—Muy bien abuela, gracias por preguntar—le respondí con voz somnolienta, mientras ella se dirigía apresuradamente hacia la cocina a prepararme mi desayuno.

Mi abuelo pasó a mi lado ligeramente y me hizo una caricia en mi pómulo, mientras se iba por la puerta delantera con su maletín.

—Regreso por la noche, estaré en el hospital si alguno de ustedes me necesita—dijo en voz apenas audible para mis oídos, antes de cerrar la portezuela a su espalda.

— ¿Tu no vas a trabajar papá? —le consulté a Edward, mientras éste me encerraba en un estrecho abrazo.

—Hoy no, comienzo mañana.

—Eyyyyy… ¿Cómo está mi pequeña dormilona? —me preguntó Emmet apartando a mi padre de mi lado bruscamente con un manotazo, alzándome con un brazo y zarandeándome en todas direcciones, como si fuera una pluma, en vez de una persona.

—Bien tío—le dije con dificultad entre sus brazos. —Pero... no se... cuanto tiempo durara mi… bienestar si sigues sacudiéndome… así…

—Oh, lo siento—dijo dejándome nuevamente sobre mis dos pies en el piso.

— ¡Bruto!—lo regañó la tía Rosalie dándole un codazo en las costillas, y luego me brindo un suave abrazo.

Alice y Jasper, se acercaron juntos y me abrazaron entre los dos. Ellos siempre estaban sincronizados.

—Alice, Jasper—les dije, mientras les daba dos besos a cada uno, uno en cada mejilla.

Luego de todos los saludos normales y cotidianos, recaí en que faltaba uno, el más importante.

— ¿Dónde está mamá? —pregunté a mi padre mientras me dirigía hacia la cocina a tomar mi desayuno.

—Tu madre… Bueno, ella fue a…

— ¿A dónde? —lo interrumpí. A donde sea que haya ido, era malo, estaba balbuceando, mi padre jamás se trataba al hablar. — ¿Le pasó algo malo a mamá? —consulté notablemente preocupada.

—No hija, tranquila. Solo fue a comprar tu uniforme—trató de decir la última frase como quien no quiere la cosa, como si estuviera platicando de una compra más. Pero a mí no me pasó inadvertido.

— ¿Cómo?

—Sí, bueno, tu nuevo instituto requiere un uniforme—me explicó, poniendo su mejor expresión de distraído.

—Papá, no mencionaron nada de un uniforme, ¿Por qué no…

—Porque queríamos evitar un berrinche Jaz, compórtate como adulta por favor y acepta utilizar el uniforme, no es tan malo—intentó tranquilizarme, al ver que ya estaba perdiendo los estribos.

—No es feo cariño—me dijo mi abuela, que se encontraba a mi lado sosteniendo una enorme fuente con tostadas en una mano y una taza de café con leche en la otra.

Solo asentí, y los mire de soslayo mientras me sentaba a desayunar.

Mi padre se marchó de la casa y mi abuela se fue a merodear por el living, dejándome desayunar y meditar tranquila.

Uniforme… Este era el primer instituto en el que utilizaría uno ¿Cómo sería?

Una vez pasé por un bonito colegio en el que sus alumnos portaban uniformes. No eran desagradables, contaban de unos jeans y camisa. No me molestaría utilizar un uniforme así. Lo que realmente me molestaba era que me nieguen información por mis caprichos, si era caprichosa era por su culpa.

—Hermanita de mi corazón—susurró Nesmy a mi espalda, con su atractiva y suave voz. —Hueles deliciosamente a jazmines—me dijo acercando su nariz a mi hombro.

—Hola—le dije sin poder ocultar mi tono desanimado, mientras untaba una tostada con jalea de arándonos.

— ¿Qué pasa con esos ánimos? Y… ¿Por qué hay tostadas para veinte personas, si solo tú las comes? —preguntó examinando mi cara y el plato de tostadas, respectivamente.

—Pasa que me ocultaron que debía utilizar un uniforme y porque las preparó la abuela—le respondí aun desmoralizada.

Renesmee lanzó una encantadora y breve risa, que hubiera desarmado hasta el más duro de los corazones.

—Ya sabes que la abuela cree que estás desnutrida, y no la juzgo ¿Cuánto pesas? ¿Veinte quilos?

— ¡Eey! —la reprendí golpeando muy suavemente su hombro, para no fracturarme. —Peso más que veinte quilos.

—Bueno, bueno ¿veinticinco? —preguntó en tono de burla, pero luego continuo la conversación seriamente. — De verdad Jaz, debes comer mejor, tienes aspecto de estar enfermucha, mira esas ojeras… y esos bracitos—me regañó, mirando las bolsitas color cárdena debajo de mis ojos y rodeando sus dedos en mi fina y desgarbada muñeca.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero ya sabes que no soy hambrienta…—le contesté dándole un largo sorbo a mi café.

—Debes poner lo mejor de ti para subir de peso pronto y verte más saludable, el abuelo va a hacerte unos análisis en unas semanas, cree que tienes deficiencia de vitaminas, hierro, proteínas o algo, por tu aspecto debilucho y decaído—me confesó con el tono de voz más bajo que yo alcanzaba a oír.

— ¡Oh no! — me entristecí.

Detestaba las agujas, y los análisis las implicaban. Me obligaban a realizarme análisis de sangre y orina todos los años, y el correspondiente a este año había sido hace algunos varios meses. Por suerte había salido a la perfección.

Pero hacia cuatro meses que había entrado en una etapa de nerviosismo y depresión en vida, desde que comencé a meditar sobre mi fututo, lo que quería para mí y lo que mi familia quería, estaba muy frenética. Pensar constantemente en eso me quitaba el hambre y no me dejaba asimilar correctamente la poca comida que ingería. Esto había ocasionado que baje demasiado de peso, haciéndolo muy notable. Me encontraba más delgada que esas famosas modelos que desfilan en pasarelas y están sin comer por meses, esas mismas que yo tanto criticaba por generar un mal concepto de belleza en la sociedad. Me sentía una hipócrita.

—Tienes que preocuparte menos por el futuro y vivir más el presente corazón, es un consejo de hermana a hermana que te brindo—me dijo con una triste sonrisa, mientras posaba su mano en mi mejilla y me brindaba imágenes mías donde tenía el ceño fruncido y una expresión de dolor de cabeza, de tanto pensar y analizar.

Ella tenía razón, yo no tenía toda la eternidad para planear un gran futuro, debía preocuparme por el "hoy".

Pensando en eso, di un respiro para hacer lugar en mi estómago, y tome otra tostada.

— ¿Dónde está Jake? —le pregunté al ver que se encontraba sola, sin la compañía de su titánico y sobre protector marido.

—Se fue a registrar las afueras de Forks—me contestó.

Ahí recordé la conversación de mis padres del día anterior, pero…

— ¿Eso no lo hace papá? ¿Por qué esta vez fue Jake? —consulté, dado que Edward era el que poseía la capacidad para saber qué pensaba la gente, por eso el rastreaba el territorio.

—Sí, pero Jake fue a la Push, más que rastrear el territorio, se fue a fijar si aún está su antigua manada… —dijo mi hermana en tono melancólico.

Entonces me acordé las historias que mi cuñado me contaba a menudo sobre sus hermanos lobos.

—Pero, si ellos dejaron de tener contacto con vampiros hace muchos años… ¿No estarán…

—Muertos, si—concluyó mi frase. — Ya se lo dije, pero él aún tiene esperanzas—continuó mi hermana angustiosamente.

—Pobre Jake, debió ser difícil para el alejarse de todos ellos…

—Sí, fue muy complicado—afirmó mi hermana. —Aunque, tengo entendido que cuando un hombre lobo se imprima, no puede alejarse del "objeto" de su imprimación. Por lo tanto, para él, hubiera sido mil veces más difícil alejarse de mí…

—Qué raro eso de la imprimación ¿No? —le pregunté, nunca entendería de que iba eso. Era como que un hombre lobo ve una chica y ya queda atado para siempre con ella, sin siquiera conocerla, solo con verla sabe que es la mujer de su vida. Me parecía muy loco.

— ¿Raro? ¿Por qué? —preguntó mi hermana. Como si enamorarse de alguien sin siquiera conocerlo fuera lo más normal de todo el universo.

— ¡Yo también! ¡Mira a quien le pregunto si algo es "raro"! —me reprendí a mí misma divertida. —A una mitad vampiro, mitad humana ¡¿Qué puede ser raro para ti?!

Nesmy me revolvió los cabellos y ambas reímos.

En ese momento mi madre irrumpió en la cocina, con montones de bolsas de compras colgando de sus brazos. Yo me quede observándola, sin dar crédito a lo que veían mis ojos.

— ¡Alice, sal del cuerpo de mi madre en este instante!—bromeé, dado que mi madre detestaba ir de shopping.

Solo Renesmee río de mi sarcasmo, Bella se limitó a mirarme seriamente mientras dejaba las bolsas en el suelo.

—Dejaras los chistecitos cuando te enteres que todas y cada una de estas bolsas, son para ti cariño—dijo simulando una sonrisa.

— ¡Oh oh! —exclamé. — ¿Qué me compraste? —consulté observando con recelo las bolsas.

— ¿Qué le compraste? —consultó Renesmee, también observando las bolsas con desconfianza. Si había alguien en este mundo que odiara las compras más que Bella, esa era Renesmee. Claramente la aversión a ir de shopping era algo hereditario.

—Solo todo lo necesario para el inicio de las clases, princesitas—dijo, mientras comenzaba a sacar ropa de las bolsas más grades. —Ten, este es tu nuevo uniforme, pruébatelo—ordenó alcanzándome dos jeans, dos camisas abotonadas a cuadrillé donde se confundían los colores rojo, negro y azul y dos sweater azul profundo.

— ¡Puaj! ¿Quién les enseño a combinar los colores? —me quejé mientras me desnudaba y me ponía los jeans.

—La verdad que yo no tengo mucho sentido de la moda, pero no necesito ser la tía Alice para decir que eso apesta—dijo Renesmee, mirando el uniforme con aborrecimiento.

—Parece que la princesita se disfrazó de carpa—río Alice desde la puerta de la cocina. — ¿Me llamaban? —preguntó mirando fijamente mi uniforme, como si quisiera arrebatármelo y quemarlo.

Renesmee, Esme y mi madre, miraron simultáneamente los jeans que yo debía sostener con una mano a mis caderas, para que no se me caigan, y luego a Alice.

—Jasmett, te compré los jeans más pequeños—me reprendió mi madre preocupada. —No puede ser que te vayan tan grandes…

—No te preocupes Bella, se los arreglo en un momento—dijo Esme mientras me tomaba medidas velozmente y enganchaba el sobrante de jeans con alfileres.

—Ajústale solo un par de jeans Esme, para fin de mes, quiero que el otro par le entre a la perfección, y se le queda pequeño mucho mejor—le dijo mi madre a Esme, pero mirándome fijamente a mí.

No me atreví a contradecirle nada, me miraba como si fuera a castigarme por el resto de la eternidad.

Mi abuela me ayudó a sacarme los jeans sin pincharme y pasé a probarme la camisa. También me iba exageradamente grande, así que Esme la tomó ágilmente para ajustarla correctamente. Lo mismo sucedió con el sweater y la campera.

— ¿Los zapatos también son reglamentarios? ¿Ya se los has comprado? —consultó Alice, esperanzada. Pero enseguida su rostro pasó de ser animado, a poseer la más terrible expresión de asco. — ¿Zapatillas? Por favor, ¿En qué cabeza cabe obligar a adolescentes a utilizar tan espantoso uniforme y encima esas zapatillas azules asquerosas? —exclamoó enfurecida, y se fue como un rayo murmurando algo que me sonó a "malditos patanes directores de institutos".

Mama siguió mostrándonos las compras a Renesmee, Esme y a mí.

Las zapatillas que tanto critico Alice, no estaban mal, eran comunes y cómodas por suerte para mis pies.

También me compró un enorme y moderno bolso de cuero, color azul, que combinaba a la perfección con el tono de mi sweater y mis zapatillas, para que llevara mis útiles. Varios libros y cuadernos entrarían allí.

También me adquirió un nuevo mp35, biromes, cartuchera, y varias novelas para que me entretenga y siga llenando mi biblioteca, sabía que amaba leer. Era algo que ella me había inculcado.

Una vez finalizada la muestra de objetos escolares adquiridos recientemente, me ayudó a llevarlos a mi habitación, o mejor dicho, los llevo todos ella hasta mi cuarto y yo solo la acompañe.

Pero algo no estaba bien con ella, su rostro seguía salvaguardando la expresión de preocupación, o… desolación. Evidentemente algo malo le pasaba a mi madre y yo solo esperaba con todas mis ansias que no esté encolerizada conmigo.

Una vez en mi habitación, ella dejo todos los objetos en mi colosal cama y le agradecí que me ayudara.

Antes de que se marche la tome de la mano.

— ¿Qué pasa mamá? ¿Estás enojada conmigo? —le pregunté con voz temblante, temiendo enojo de su parte.

— ¿Enojada? ¿Contigo? —preguntó sin entender. — ¿Por qué tendría que estar enojada contigo Jaz?

—No lo sé, desde que volviste de compras estas rara, quizá te enfadaste porque la ropa me quedaba grande…—le dije apenada.

—No mi amor—me explicó con una débil sonrisa, que lejos estaba de satisfacerla, mientras me acariciaba los cabellos pacientemente. — No es por ti mi princesita, si me disgusta que estés tan delgada, pero no es por ti que estoy un poco abatida en este momento.

— ¿Entonces por qué? —le consulté intranquila.

Bella no solía estar entristecida. Ella actualmente era una mujer muy pensante, fuerte y alegre.

—Tu padre…

— ¿Se pelearon? —le pregunté alarmada, sin dejar que terminara de explicarme. Ellos jamás discutían siquiera…

— ¿Vas dejarme terminar? ¿O prefieras sacar tus propias conclusiones?

—No… digo SI, continua, lo siento—le dije a modo de disculpa por mi sobresalto.

—Tu padre, se suponía que iría hoy a recorrer el territorio, y Esme me informó que se fue cuando tú despertaste a eso de las 8 de la mañana y son las 12 y aún no ha llegado.

— ¿Y eso significa que…?—pregunté liada. No entendía porque tanta preocupación de que tardara cuatro horas en recorrer el terreno.

—Eso significa que no todo está bien, tú no recuerdas, pero generalmente tu padre no tarda más de 20 minutos en recorrer todo el terreno para verificar, si está todo en orden.

— ¿Algo anda mal? —pregunté preocupada.

Ahora mi preocupación era por Edward. Pero no podía haberle pasado nada malo… ¿Quién podría herir a mi padre? Él era indestructible… Era un vampiro muy fuerte…

En ese momento mi madre se envaro, quedando íntegramente rígida por unos instantes, parecía una resplandeciente estatua de mármol en medio de mi habitación.

—Lo averiguaremos ahora mismo—me dijo en un tono de voz atormentado, tomándome de las manos y guiándome fuera del dormitorio, hacia las escaleras.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —consulté, dejándome arrastras por mi madre. Cada vez me preocupaba más.

Siempre me perdía todos los detalles de las cosas importantes que pasaban en esta familia y nunca llegaba a comprender nada a la perfección. No solo era una simple humana, sino que también era lenta.

—Alice dice que tu padre viene hacia aquí y quiere reunirnos a todos en el comedor—me explicó mi madre, alzándome por sobre su hombro como si fuera una simple bolsa de papas y cargándome escaleras abajo.

Obviamente yo no había oído a Alice llamarnos a reunión, pero mi madre sí. Malditos súper sentidos de vampiros.

— ¿Entonces si ocurre algo malo? —consulté, modulando con apuro por la presión que su hombro causaba en mi abdomen.

Cada vez me encontraba más perturbada. Comencé a respirar con dificultad, deseando con todo mi ser que nada malo le pase a mi familia. Por favor, por favor…

—No lo sé Jaz, cálmate, respira—me ordenó mi madre, acariciándome la espalda.

Para el momento que logré tomar el control sobre mi misma y comencé a respirar con normalidad, ya me encontraba sentada a la enorme mesa. En ella también estaban Renesmee, a mi lado. Bella, Esme, Rose, Alice, Jasper y Emmet. Todos con la misma expresión de alerta y confusión que yo. Todos tensos. Expectantes.

—Edward estará aquí en dos minutos—dijo Alice con voz monótona. Notablemente rígida.

Jasper que estaba a su lado, le acariciaba los cabellos. Él también estaba tiesto, pero emanaba olas de tranquilad que golpeaban en mi estado de ánimo como fuertes rompientes, trayéndome paz. Una paz tan fingida y conocida por mí, que al ser impuesta por Jasper nunca llegaba a tranquilizarme del todo realmente.

—No nos asustes Alice ¿Ocurrió algo malo? —preguntó la tía Rose, apretando con fuerza y cariño la formidable mano del tío Emmet, que estaba apoyada sobre la mesa

Era increíble como en momentos confusos de nuestras vidas, mi familia siempre se apoyaba y alentaba mutuamente. Siempre nos teníamos los unos a los otros.

—No sé si es malo, no puedo verlo—dijo Alice cerrando los ojos con fuerza y poniendo su mejor expresión de concentración. —No, no creo que sea malo—continuó.

Una ráfaga de aire pasó por mi lado y cuando mis muy escasos sentidos humanos notaron que papá había llegado, él ya estaba sentado a la mesa, al lado de mamá y la conversación había comenzado.

—No son noticias malas, relájense—comenzó a decir mi padre, seguramente leyendo la preocupación en las mentes y en los rostros de todos nosotros. No se necesitaba ser psíquico para darse cuenta que nuestras caras se partían de desolación.

Él se notaba despejado, totalmente tranquilo y relajado. Así que me permití respirar profunda y pacientemente por primera vez, desde que había comenzado todo este alboroto.

—Vamos chico, deja de tanto rodeo y cuenta que está ocurriendo—dijo Emmet golpeando la mesa.

—De acuerdo, pero les pido que no me interrumpan, hasta que termine de contar lo que me ocurrió el día de hoy—pidió mi padre con una sonrisa amable dibujada en su rostro.

Todos asentimos, confirmando su petición.

Ninguno de nosotros entendíamos, porque sonría, si hasta recién parecían malas noticias y todos estábamos muy impacientes.

—De acuerdo—continuó, mirándonos a todos con rostro expectante y… ¿maravillado? —No estamos solos aquí…

— ¿¡Cómo que no estamos solos?! —preguntó Emmet ofuscado.

— ¡Emmet! —lo reprendimos todos al mismo tiempo, mientras Alice lanzaba una risita cantarina muy suave.

—Hay otros vampiros en Forks—continuó manifestando mi padre, como si Emmet no lo hubiera interrumpido. Y con estas cinco palabras nos dejó a todos mudos, paralizados en nuestras sillas. — Capté sus aromas recorriendo la cuidad, no estoy seguro de cuantos son, solo pude percibir la mente de dos, un hombre y una mujer. Pero por lo que pude escuchar, hay al menos dos más con ellos. No se preocupen, ellos son… fascinantes.

— ¿Fascinantes? —interrumpió esta vez Jasper. — ¿Qué quieres decir con "fascinantes"?

—Quiero decir, que ellos mantienen la misma dieta que nosotros. Son vampiros jóvenes, no creo que pasen los 50 años, pero poseen un autocontrol inigualable muy similar al que Carlisle tiene hoy día—dijo mi padre visiblemente extasiado.

— ¿Carlisle lo sabe? —consultó Esme con su dulce, pero preocupada voz.

—Claro, fue al primero que le conté lo que ocurría. Quiere conocerlos, pero no está seguro de lo que sea adecuado…

— ¡Yo creo que debemos visitarlos! —exclamó Alice aplaudiendo gradualmente con sus pequeñas manos de piedra, feliz.

—No, no creo que sea correcto—la contradijo mi madre, negando con la cabeza. —Edward dijo que son vampiros jóvenes, pueden tomar mal la visita o un acercamiento de nuestra familia, somos muchos.

—Exacto—afirmó mi padre, mirando con devoción a Bella. —Somos demasiados, su aquelarre cuenta con cinco miembros como mucho, nosotros somos diez…

—Once—lo corregí en el acto enfadada.

Lo que causo la risa trastornada de todos.

—Claro hija—me dio la razón mi padre. —Pero tú no cuentas como una amenaza para nadie…

—Yo creo que debemos dejar las cosas como están—dijo Jasper aun tenso, mirando fijamente a mi padre.

Era obvio que le estaba diciendo algo mentalmente. Detestaba las conversaciones cerebrales cuando yo no estaba incluida en ellas.

—No son peligrosos en absoluto, para nadie de nuestra familia—dijo mi padre, recalcando la palabra "nadie".

—Prefiero mantenerme alerta—lo contradijo Jasper. —No sabemos cómo pueden reaccionar al conocernos, es mejor no tentar al destino, creo que debemos dejar que las cosas fluyan solas, sin intervenir…

—Sí, yo opino como Jasper—dijo mi madre seriamente. —Si quieren conocernos que vengan, que sea una decisión puramente tomada por ellos, las puertas están siempre abiertas, pero no es bueno que piensen que queremos intimidarlos.

—Yo también opino lo mismo—dijo la tía Rose, mirando a Edward y mirándome a mí de hito en hito.

—Vuelvo a repetirles, que no son peligrosos—explicó mi padre, observándonos detenidamente a todos. —Tienen muy claro en su mente lo que quieren para ellos, y tocar un humano está muy lejos de sus expectativas. Ni siquiera lo piensan, están súper controlados, no es un opción en sus existencias alimentarse de humanos.

—Prefiero no arriesgarme—dijo mi madre, era lógico que estaba preocupada por mí.

—Yo tampoco quiero arriesgarme amor—le dijo mi padre dulcemente. —Solo quiero que no teman por Jasmett, porque no hay nada que temer, su autocontrol supera el de Carlisle, son sorprendentes.

— ¿Qué más sabes de ellos? —preguntó Esme intrigada.

—Son dos femeninos y dos masculinos—interrumpió Jacob en ese preciso momento.

Todos fijamos la vista en él.

— ¡Jake! —exclamó Renesmee, corriendo a sus brazos.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido? —le consultó mi madre con cautela.

—Nada que no haya esperado…No queda ningún miembro de mi antigua manada—reveló Jake, desconsoladamente.

Siempre que asentaba esa carita apenada, me daba la imagen de un tierno cachorrito mojado.

—Lo siento mucho Jake—le dije, levantándome de mi asiento y dirigiéndome a su lado para consolarlo.

Abracé con mis torpes bracitos su ancha cintura y el me tomo con facilidad con una mano. Su altura era el doble de la mía y su cuerpo el cuádruple del mío. Parecía que ese muchacho jamás dejaría de crecer y que yo jamás crecería más que este metro cincuenta y cinco.

—Estoy bien—dijo reobrando la compostura. —No se molesten, por favor—agregó, viendo que Alice y Bella se levantaban y se acercaban a su lado a consolarlo.

—Lo sentimos mucho Jake—le dijo mi madre apenada.

—Lo sé Bells, lo sé…—dijo Jake, mientras se sentaba a la mesa, con Renesmee a su lado.

Todos mantenían una expresión dolorida, quebrados por dentro.

Según tenía entendido, cuando Renesmee nació, la manada se hizo muy unida a la familia.

Hasta la tía Rose se había encariñado con los "cachorros". Yo no los había conocido personalmente, solo en fotos y estaba al tanto lo que mi familia me contaba.

—Volviendo al tema del momento—continuó Jake, recobrando la seguridad en su voz. —Hay una nueva manada en la Push, que estalló cuando llegaron estos nuevos vampiros a la zona hace un año. Estos pálidos tienen un pacto también con la manada.

— ¿Un pacto como el nuestro? —preguntó Jasper. Todavía, a pesar de que papá había asegurado que no eran peligros, él se encontraba irritado y precavido

—No, el de ellos es menos… exigente. Pueden pasearse por Forks y sus alrededores como si nada, no están excluidos de la reserva—reveló Jacob, con una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

— ¿Qué? —preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo, sus expresiones iban de la incredulidad, a la sorpresa.

—La manada confía en ellos. No tienen rivalidad alguna, por el contrario, se podría decir que son… amigos—explicó Jake, hasta el mismo aún se veía estupefacto con esa noticia.

— ¿Confían en ellos? —consultó Emmet asombrado.

—Sí, ellos son… diferentes—manifiestó Jacob. —No solo no se alimentan de humanos, sino que son una gran familia, tienen costumbres y acciones muy humanas.

— ¡Woow! El perrito diciendo que los vampiros son muy humanos, se me caerán las lágrimas—dijo la tía Rose, tomándole el pelo a mi cuñado.

—No sabía que las piedras lloraran—se defendió Jake.

— ¡Tía! —la regaño mi hermana. —Deja en paz a Jake.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Rose, haciéndose la inocente. —No lo decía en serio, sabes que me gustan los perros—dijo tomando un bol decorativo y arrojándoselo a Jake por la cabeza, quien fácilmente lo agarró y volvió a dejarlo sobre la mesa, secándole la lengua a Rosalie.

—Mete esa lengua dentro, que se te caerán las babas y estropearas la mesa de Esme—le dijo la tía Rose, haciéndole burla.

Todos comenzamos a reír a carcajadas por su comentario.

Rose y Jake se llevaban bien a veces, esas bromas eran solo eso, chistes. Pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo yo sabía que se querían.

—Rubia, yo que se te cuesta horrores asimilar más de dos ideas juntas, en tu hueca cabecita—le dijo Jake a mi hermosa tía. — Pero estábamos conversando de un tema serio, haz un esfuerzo por entender y déjame continuar por favor.

—Te escuchamos—le dijo Esme, tierna y educadamente. Antes de que Rose le responda con otra agresión.

—Bueno, por lo poco que me contó la manada… Son dos vampiros hombres y dos femeninos. Viven y trabajan por aquí. Jamás causaron problemas, por el contrario siempre ayudan y son muy solidarios.

—De todos modos creo que deberíamos ser cuidadosos al respecto—volvió a recalcar Jasper.

—Lo seremos—le aseguró mi padre.

— ¿Es una decisión tomada verdad?—consultó mi madre aun desazonada. —No nos presentaremos ni nada, solo esperaremos para ver qué es lo que ocurre ¿No?

—Correcto—le dijo mi padre afirmando con la cabeza.

— ¡Ufa! —exclamó Alice. — ¡Yo quería nuevos amigos!

—Entonces…—comencé a expresarme, era la hora de que me escuchen a mí. — ¿Nos quedaremos acá? ¿Cuándo hay un aquelarre de vampiros dando vuelta por la cuidad?

— ¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó Emmet, en tono sarcástico.

— ¡Claro que tengo miedo! —afirmé.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas.

— ¿¡Convives diariamente desde que naciste con 8 vampiros, una hibrida y un hombre lobo y tú le temes a cuatro vampiritos inofensivos que se alimentan de vaquitas y se creen humanos!? —me pregunto mi tío Emmet, entre sonoras carcajadas.

—Sí—le dije cruzándome de brazos y haciendo un mohín.

— ¿A qué le temes Jaz? —me preguntó mi padre tiernamente.

—No lo sé—le dije triste y sinceramente.

En realidad ni yo misma tenía idea de a que le temía. Pero había algo dentro de mío que me indicaba que esto estaba mal, un presentimiento se clavaba en medio de mi pecho provocando un dolor punzante y me decía que huya, que me vaya de ese lugar cuanto antes.

—Te prometo, que es seguro para ti quedarte en Forks, mi vida—me certificó mi padre, leyendo las dudas de mi mente. —Tú sabes bien que ninguno de nosotros haría nada malo contra ti, ni tomaría ninguna decisión que pueda llegar a ser perjudicial para tu persona ¿Verdad? ¿Lo sabes no?

Solo pude asentir, la voz no salía por mi garganta.

Ellos jamás darían un paso errado poniendo en peligro mi integridad, ni física ni psíquica.

Pero sin embargo… a pesar de estar segura de eso, seguía sintiendo esa necesidad de irme de allí.

—De acuerdo—le dije. — Ellos tienen un mejor autocontrol que el abuelo Carlisle ¿verdad? ¿Qué puede pasarme?

—Absolutamente nada—me dijo mi padre, dándome un beso en la frente. —Te juro que estarás bien.

Y así deje mi inseguridad y mi miedo de lado, confiando en las palabras de mi padre, ya que él jamás me mentiría, y mucho menos me haría daño. Seguramente él había leído las mentes de estos individuos a la perfección y había llegado a la conclusión de que era cien por ciento seguro pasar al lado de alguno de estos vampiros sin ser desangrada íntegramente o convertida en un muerto en vida.

No había nada que temer.

Luego del delicioso almuerzo que Esme preparó exclusivamente y solo para mí, del cual comí gran parte, dado que había tomado la decisión de alimentarme correctamente, comencé a preparar mis cosas para mañana, mi primer día en el instituto de Forks.

Revise los libros y el material de estudio. Era todo muy esperado y ya había estudiado anteriormente todo el temario. Este año sería uno más, otro año más de secundario aburrido en mi vida.

Pasamos la tarde sin ningún ajetreo.

Alice y Rosalie rediseñaron mi vestuario. Compraron montones de prendas nuevas dos tallas más pequeñas de las que ya estaban en mi guardarropa. Descartaron la mitad de las vestimentas "viejas", destinándola para beneficencia.

Jasper y Emmet se lo pasaron enredados alrededor de diez tableros de ajedrez, ejecutando tácticas y reglas de una nueva forma de jugarlo que yo jamás llegaría a comprender.

La abuela Esme fue al instituto a confirmar mi inscripción, para que pueda comenzar mañana las clases.

Papá y mamá mantenían una conversación de la que yo jamás capte ni una palabra, a pesar de estar sentada en el sillón mirando televisión a escasos metros de donde ellos se encontraban hablando.

Nesmy y Jacob no aparecieron en toda la tarde, solo los vi cuando el abuelo llegó del hospital, con sus manos atestadas de chocolates y diversos caramelos para mí y Jake. Los tome gustosa y agradecida y los repartí, mitad para cada uno.

Entrada la noche cené dos porciones de exquisitas papas al horno con carne asada.

Aún tenía la molesta presión en el centro de mi pecho, ahora se mezclaba con el dolor de barriga por haber comido dos platos de carne en la cena, pero aún estaba allí mi intranquilidad con esos vampiros desconocidos.

Decidida a aliviarme tome un baño con agua muy caliente, que me relajó pero no me apaciguó en absoluto.

Me quedé tiempo de más bajo la ducha. Al salir me puse el primer camisolín que encontré en el closet, parecía ser uno de los nuevos que habían comprado mis tías, ya que se ceñía mil cuerpo a la perfección, me sequé el pelo con esmero y cepillé mis dientes.

Tomé una de las novelas nuevas que mamá me había comprado "Amor de anochecer" era su título impreso en grandes letras color rojo sangre, y por lo que había leído en el resumen iba de un inmenso amor entre dos vampiros. Parecía broma, pero me gustaban las novelas de vampiros, comparar la realidad con la fantasía e imaginación de algunos escritores era un gran pasatiempo.

Con el libro entre mis manos, salí al balcón y me senté en la mecedora.

Hacía frío y había mucho viento pero no me importo, ese mirador era soñado.

" _Lucas la amaba más que a su propia vida, si es que tenía una vida que ofrecer a cambio por ella…"_

Así comenzaba el prefacio, parecía bastante prometedor.

Mientras leía renglón por renglón, me fui sumergiendo en un apacible sueño que terminó ganándome. Y me adormilé, pensando en amor y vampiros que daban su vida inexiste por sus amadas también inexistentes.


	3. Instituto

**Capítulo 3**

 ** _Instituto_**

Unas diminutas y frías manos acariciando plácidamente mis tibias mejillas comenzaron a enviar estremecimientos de frío por todo mi cuerpo, ocasionando que despierte de un sobresalto.

Abrí mis ojos como platos, absolutamente desorientada, buscando el motivo de mis escalofríos y mi brusco despertar.

Alice.

— ¡Arriba Bella Durmiente! —susurró Alice en mi oído con su aguda y atrayente voz de soprano, mientras depositaba un beso en mi pómulo izquierdo. —Tu primer día de instituto te espera—continuó despertándome, colocando delicadamente una colosal bandeja atestada de alimentos sobre mi regazo.

Me había preparado un gigantesco desayuno y lo había traído hasta mi habitación.

Desde mi llegada a esta casa, todos tuvieron que aprender a cocinar. Menos yo, claro, siempre me mimaban en exceso.

Me restregué los ojos para despabilarme, me asenté sobre mi almohada y acondicioné como pude, aun adormilada, la bandeja sobre mis piernas. Sin emitir palabra alguna, comencé a beber la leche de a sorbitos pequeños y a untar una tostada con jalea.

Alice me miraba inconmoviblemente, sentada a los pies de mi cama.

Nunca comprendía porque se tomaban la molestia de sentarse, si ellos jamás se incomodaban, ni sentían molestias al estar parados mucho tiempo. Podían estar meses y meses de pie consumadamente inmóviles sin siquiera darse cuenta.

—Ayer te quedaste dormida en la sillita del balcón, con un libro entre tus manos—me dijo Alice, al ver que pasaba el tiempo y yo seguía sin pronunciar sonido alguno. —Yo te pasé a la cama, y ni siquiera te inmutaste—continuó explicando en tono divertido, con sus brillantes ojos color obsidiana fijos en mí.

Claro, por eso había amanecido en la comodidad de mi cama, y no con la espalda contracturada en la mecedora del balcón. Ya me parecía que algo no encajaba.

—Gracias—le dije intentado sonar lo más amable posible, pero al ser la primera palabra que expresaba desde mi despertar, sonó con mi voz más ronca.

—No hay de qué—dijo con una cariñosa sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a mí para revolver mis cabellos con su mano izquierda.

Alice era tan hermosa, tan perfecta. Hoy su cara de duendecillo estaba sutilmente maquillada, resaltando sus ojos del color del topacio, perceptiblemente enmarcados por unas largas, espesas y oscuras pestañas.

Y tenía algo diferente… Su cabello color negro azabache, normalmente lo llevaba despeinado y rebelde, con cada una de sus puntas señalando en direcciones diferentes. Pero hoy estaba irreprochablemente lacio, encuadrando perfectamente su pequeño y pálido rostro.

—Me agrada como peinaste tu cabello—le dije observando su pelo a modo de cumplido, mientras engullía otra tostada y terminaba mi vaso de leche de un sorbo.

—Gracias—dijo con voz jubilosa. — ¿Quieres que alacie el tuyo para tu primer día de clases? —se ofreció, mirando mis cabellos alborotados y notablemente entusiasmada hasta la medula con la idea de peinar mi melena.

¿Cómo dar un NO por respuesta a Alice? Era algo experimentadamente imposible.

—Claro—acepté fingiendo felicidad, pero lamentando el hecho de que el resto de mi mañana lo pasaría frente a un espejo. De todos modos, valía la pena la tortura si mi melena quedaba tan hermosa como la suya.

Cuando termine todo mi desayuno, Alice llevó las sobras de la bandeja a la cocina y yo cepillé frenéticamente mis dientes y me vestí con el pavoroso uniforme. Por suerte Esme lo había acomodado y ya no parecía estar disfrazada de carpa como decía la tía Alice.

Como me imaginaba, pasé el resto de mi mañana sentada frente al enorme espejo de mi habitación, con Alice detrás, tomando tusas de mi espeso cabello y alaciándolos a una velocidad sobrehumana. Realizaba un trabajo mecánico, sin respirar ni pestañear. Tomaba un mechón de pelo, lo rociaba con un líquido extraño, lo peinaba prolijamente y luego pasaba un aparato tan pequeño, que cabía a la perfección en su minúscula mano.

— ¿Dónde están todos? —pregunté al notar que nadie se había acercado a saludarme aun.

—Carlisle y Edward ya comenzaron ambos a trabajar en el hospital de Forks. Rosalie partió temprano al estudio. Jasper está en la comisaría… ¡deberías haber visto que hermoso le quedaba su uniforme policial! —exclamó con ojos radiantes, al recordar a su marido. Hablaba sin respirar y tan apresuradamente que yo debía esforzarme para poder entender a medias lo que me contaba. —Esme fue a ver a unos nuevos clientes que desean remodelar una residencia en construcción al estilo del año 2000. Jacob se encuentra entretenido en el garaje. Bella se encuentra sumergida en la nueva novela que está escribiendo, va por el capítulo dos. Renesmee aun duerme y Emmet está por ingresar a esta habitación en 3…2…1…

— ¡Buen día preciosa! —me saludo mi enorme tío pasando el umbral de la puerta y cerrándola a su espalda.

—Hola tío—lo saludé cerrando mis ojos.

Alice ya había finalizado con mi cabello y comenzó a maquillar espontáneamente mi rostro.

— ¿Cómo dormiste Jaz? —me preguntó mi enorme tío, paralizándose a un lado de Alice y observando con sumo detenimiento lo que ésta hacía en mis ojos.

—Bien, bastante bien por suerte, gracias a que la tía Alice me rescato de la mecedora anoche— le dije con dificultad, procurando no mover demasiado mis facciones, para no problematizar el trabajo de Alice que me estaba maquillando.

Mi tía profirió un chasquido con su lengua y miró de forma asesina a Emmet, que continuó hablando, ignorándola.

—Hoy nos veremos en tu clase de educación física—me recordó Emmet, con una sonrisa tonta dibujada en su cara que iba de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Genial! —exclamé sarcásticamente, mientras hacia un mohín.

— ¡Emmet! —le gritó Alice a modo de alarido, fulminándolo nuevamente con sus ojos. — No la fastidies que se mueve y no puedo maquillarla correctamente—lo reprendió.

—No quería fastidiarla, solo le avisaba que nos íbamos a ver en su clase de educación física—se defendió, y yo reprimí otro rictus al volver a oír esas palabras.

— ¡Ya estas lista! —prorrumpió Alice al terminar de embellecerme.

Lentamente abrí los ojos, y observe mi imagen en el espejo que tenía frente a mí. Mi pelo, ahora extremadamente lacio, enmarcaba dulcemente el contorno de mi delgado rostro. Estaba bien, no dotada de hermosura, ni perfecta como todos en mi familia, solo una chica más.

No poseía nada atractivo que causara que un muchacho se volviera dos veces a mirarme.

— ¡Estas muy guapa! —prorrumpió Emmet, aplaudiendo sonoramente con sus formidables manotas.

— ¿¡Muy guapa!? —pregunté ofuscada. — ¿No era que los vampiros tenían una vista magnifica? Creo que llegaste demasiado tarde cuando Dios estaba repartiendo el sentido de la visión.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —me preguntó Alice, su tono de voz parecía mosqueado.

—Que no soy hermosa, tía—le dije estas palabras como si fueran una obviedad. —Tú eres hermosa, mamá lo es, Rosalie…

—Y tú también—me dijo en tono de sermón— ¿Por qué crees que no eres preciosa? Tienes unos magníficos iris del color de las esmeraldas—indicó examinando mi figura. — ¿Y tu cabello? Ojalá mis cabellos fueran tan omnipotentes como los tuyos, por eso llevo corto mi pelo, porque es horrible. En cambio tu puedes llevarlo largo hasta la cintura y suelto, y te queda genial. Y tu carita es simplemente perfecta, con tu nariz respingada, tus labios con forma de corazón y tus grandes e inocentes ojos…

—No te olvides de su piel—interrumpió Emmet, intentado sonar serio. — Que es tan pálida y resplandeciente como la luna…

— Mi piel no es resplandeciente Emmet— le dije rudamente. —Solo es blanca.

Y claro que lo era, si ninguna vez en mi corta subsistencia, había tomado ni una gota de sol.

—Pero la luna si— se excusó.

—Casi te creo lo de mi belleza Alice— le dije riendo por el comentario absurdo de Emmet, que había arruinado todo el esmero de Alice por hacerme sentir un poco mejor.

— ¡Idiota! — le dijo Alice, dándole un duro golpe con la mano cerrada en un puño en las costillas, que profirió un ruido estrepitoso, como si estamparan una piedra contra la pared.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Emmet frotándose el costado, sin entender el motivo de su golpe.

—Siempre fastidias todo—le dijo Alice con sus finas facciones arrugadas en una expresión de fingido enojo.

Los dejé batallando en mi habitación y bajé con mi pesado bolso a recorrer la casa, para fijarme si había un alma misericordiosa que pudiera llevarme en auto hasta el instituto.

Aun tenia dieciséis años, cumplía mis diecisiete en dos meses. Por supuesto ya sabía conducir, y lo hacía mucho mejor que varios adultos que andan sueltos por la calle, mis tíos me habían dado extensivas clases de conducción. Y también tenía mi licencia, desde los 3 meses de edad, cortesía de Jenkens Jr. Lo que no tenía era la edad suficiente para conducir por las calles de Forks sin que mi tío Jasper tenga que apresarme contra su voluntad.

Mi madre me encontró recorriendo la sala de estar.

—Hola belleza—dijo acercándose a mí con supremo garbo a paso humano y besándome la frente tiernamente.

—Hola mami—respondí, sin siquiera inmutarme por el gélido contacto de sus labios en mi rostro.

La frialdad de mi familia se había tornado parte de mí, me gustaba y deseaba su contacto helado. No se sentía tan conveniente el contacto hirviente de Jacob, mi piel se adaptaba al refinamiento a la congelada temperatura de mi familia inmortal.

—Quedo muy bonito tu uniforme—me dijo observando mi figura en todos los ángulos posibles, y acomodando maniáticamente el cuello de mi camisa, a pesar que no estaba desacomodado.

—Sí, la abuela hizo un gran trabajo con él.

— ¿Ya te vas al instituto? —preguntó mirando la hora en el enorme reloj de pie que había en un rincón del salón.

—Estaba buscando a alguien que me lleve—le expliqué. — ¿No recuerdas que no tengo ni edad suficiente ni auto para transportarme? —le pregunté sarcásticamente.

—Yo te llevaré bonita—dijo Renesmee interrumpiendo en la sala, jugando con las llaves de su flamante auto.

—Gracias Nesmy, por llevar a tu hermana—le dijo mi madre con toda la dulzura del mundo encapsulada en su voz, mientras le daba un beso en su mejilla.

—No hay de qué, es mi trabajo de hermana mayor—contestó Renesmee sonriendo.

—Vamos, no quiero llegar tarde mi primer día de clases—les dije a ambas mirando la hora en mi reloj pulsera.

—No vas a llegar tarde—me contradijo mi madre, abrazándome en forma de despedida. —Aún faltan cinco minutos para el inicio de tu primera clase, matemáticas

—Adiós—le dije, soltándome de sus brazos y dirigiéndome hacia la puerta con Renesmee a mi lado.

—Adiós y suerte—me deseo mi madre. —Ah, te queda muy bonito el cabello así.

—Gracias—le dije desde la puerta.

Ya en el auto, rumbo al instituto, mi única hermana no paraba de hablar, parecía que había ingerido un loro parlanchín de desayuno.

— ¿A qué se debe que estés tan atractiva el día de hoy? —preguntó observando con detenimiento mi rostro.

—A la tía Alice—le respondí quedamente.

— ¿No tendrás un novio secreto por ahí escondido? —preguntó en tono solazado.

—Sí, pero shhh—le dije sardónicamente colocando mi dedo índice en mis labios y haciendo un arrumaco. — Que él no está enterado aun que es mi novio.

Renesmee comenzó a reír de mi chiste.

— ¡Eres imposible! —exclamó en medio de un suspiro.

—Muchas gracias, tú también—le dije con una leve sonrisita, tomando su escarnio como un cumplido.

—Bueno, aquí estamos—dijo estacionando el auto en la entrada para visitantes del instituto. —Mucha suerte—me deseó.

—Gracias, la voy a necesitar—le respondí dándole un beso, y bajándome del auto lo más rápido que mis torpes músculos me permitieron.

La entrada estaba abarrotada de muchachos de 15, 16, 17, y 18 años, vestidos todos iguales de ridículos con los horripilantes uniformes.

Todos conversaban los unos con los otros animadamente, se podía decir que era la única que estaba parada, totalmente sola con su bolso en mano. Excelente, el primer día de clases y ya era el bicho raro. Nada diferente a los demás institutos. Parecía que no me había equivocado en mi pronóstico, estos años serían tan patéticos como los anteriores.

El timbre sonó audiblemente, anunciando el inicio de mi primera clase y todos los chicos comenzaron a correr precipitadamente de un lado a otro, buscando sus aulas.

Comencé a caminar sin un rumbo fijo, solo me movía para que la batallada de alumnos no me lleve por delante. Tomé mi agenda del bolso, donde mi tía Rose, se había encargado de describir clara y prolijamente todas mis materias, horarios y aulas donde las cursaba.

Frené mi caminata y leí con atención.

" _Primera clase, matemáticas, 7:30hs, pabellón 2, aula 30"._

Me dirigí a las corridas al pabellón dos, intentando esquivar, sin ningún éxito, a la muchedumbre que estaba por los pasillos, por lo que seguramente conseguí algunos moretones es mis brazos.

Al llegar al pabellón, busqué rápidamente el aula 30.

Encontré el salón justo a tiempo, antes de que el profesor llegara.

Tome asiento en el único sitio vacío que quedaba, al lado de una muchacha exageradamente rubia, con penetrantes ojos del color de dos enormes lapislázulis. En todo el trayecto que hice hasta su mesa, la chica no quito su perspicaz mirada de encima mío.

Bueno, al menos yo no era el único bicho raro del colegio.

El profesor se presentó, pidiendo que lo llamemos Sr. Lauren.

Parecía ser bueno enseñando, pero el tema que estaba explicando ya lo había visto el año anterior, además lo había retocado cientos de veces con mi padre, y como si fuera poco, siempre me ofrecía de maestra de apoyo para algunos alumnos que les costaba llevar el ritmo de las clases, se los había explicado a ellos una y otra y otra vez.

El Sr. Lauren finalizó la clase unos minutos antes para que podamos encontrar sin destiempo nuestro próximo aula.

Mientras sacaba mi agenda para orientarme, la chica que estaba sentada a mi lado tomo valor y me habló…

—Hola, soy Camille Brun—dijo sonrojándose, en tono de voz muy bajo, con expresión tímida.

Me quede observándola, mis antiguas compañeras de clase no solían hablarme, solo me evitaban. Y esta pobre chica había vencido su timidez para dirigirme la palabra. Era un detalle muy dulce de su parte.

—Hola—logré decirle al fin, cuando me di cuenta que su sonrojo empezaba a extenderse por sus pómulos hasta casi tocar su frente. Seguro pensó que había metido la pata al saludarme. —Yo soy Jaz Cullen—le dije ofreciéndole mi mano, para infundirle valor. Ella la tomó gustosa y sonriendo, mientras su rubor comenzaba a esfumarse.

— ¿Jaz? ¿Qué tipo de nombre es ese?—preguntó con una sincera nota de curiosidad en la voz.

—Sí, en realidad me llamo Jasmett, pero prefiero que me digan Jaz—le expliqué mientras buscaba mi siguiente clase en la agenda.

— ¡Qué nombre raro! —exclamó. — Pero me agrada—continuó con una tímida sonrisa.

—Sí, son los nombres que elige mi madre—le expliqué. —Deberías ver el de mi hermana, se llama Renesmee.

—Ese es más raro—dijo divertida. — ¿Cuál es tu próxima clase? —preguntó intrigada.

—Lengua y literatura, en el pabellón 2, en el aula 25—le dije, leyendo detenidamente mi agenda.

— ¡Yo también tengo esa clase! —exclamó visiblemente contenta. —Qué bueno, ven yo te indico donde queda—me dijo tomándome la mano y sacándome del aula a tirones

Me llevó de la mano, guiándome entre la gente, hasta nuestra próxima asignatura, al llegar tomamos asiento juntas en la misma mesa nuevamente, y acto seguido ingreso el profesor.

Dijo llamarse Lian Arnold, y nos indicó una interminable lista de libros a leer durante todo el año. Entre ellos se encontraba una larga saga que mi madre había escrito hacia algunos años. Bella se pondría muy contenta de que en las escuelas impartieran como literatura a estudiar sus obras.

Tomé nota detalladamente de todo lo que necesitaba y todo lo que indicaba el profesor.

Camille y yo no entablamos conversación durante la hora, y eso me agradó. Demostraba ser una chica aplicada, que le gustaba prestar atención a sus clases.

Sonó el timbre anunciando el final de otra hora. Las clases estaban pasando rápidamente, por suerte.

Salí del salón con Camille pisándome los talones.

— ¿Vamos a la cafetería? —preguntó poniéndose a mi derecha y siguiéndome el ritmo.

Era la hora del almuerzo, lo había olvidado.

—Sí, claro—le dije distraída. — ¿Sabes dónde queda? Porque yo no tengo ni idea—le pregunté con una sonrisa.

—Sí, sígueme—pidió, tutelando el camino. — ¿Eres nueva verdad?

— ¿Tanto se nota? —pregunté, frustrada con la idea que todos notaran que era la nenita extranjera.

—Sí, bastante—contestó. — Pero solo porque Forks es un lugar muy pequeño, todos nos conocemos con todos—repuso, al ver en mi cara un mohín.

Al llegar a la cafetería, tomamos una bandeja color azul oscuro y formamos fila para comprar nuestros alimentos.

Ella pidió una soda y se sirvió tres porciones de pizza, yo pase a hacer lo mismo. No tenía hambre, pero debía alimentarme bien y además, no quería llamar la atención de nadie al no comer.

Nos dirigimos a una mesa cercana que se encontraba desocupada, por suerte habíamos llegado temprano y la mayoría de las mesas del comedor estaban vacías.

— ¿Hace cuánto tiempo llegaste? —me preguntó, destapando la botella y dándole un sorbo a su bebida cola.

— Hace tres días más o menos—le respondí tomando una porción de pizza de queso y tomate de mi bandeja.

— ¿Te gusta aquí?

—Sí, me agrada bastante—contesté.

—Tu padre es el nuevo doctor ¿Verdad?

—Sí, Carlisle—conteste impacientada, ya me estaba intimidando con tantas preguntas juntas.

—Lo siento—dijo atropelladamente en tono apenado. —Te estoy molestando con tantas preguntas.

—No—le mentí por impulso, su cara de tristeza me partió el alma. —Es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a hablar demasiado, no tenía compañeras de dónde vengo—le confesé sin pensarlo.

— ¿No tenías amigas?—preguntó incrédula, pero luego se arrepintió. —Lo siento, sigo haciendo preguntas

—Está bien, no hay problema—le dije, quizás era hora de que haga alguna compañera, y Camille parecía ser una buena muchacha. —No soy muy sociable—le expliqué.

—A mí me pareces simpática—me dijo amablemente mientras engullía su segunda porción de pizza.

Sonreí cordialmente ante su declaración.

— ¿Cuál es tu próxima clase? —le consulté, mirando mi agenda para examinar mis próximas clases.

— Biología celular, en pabellón 2.

—Mmm... —dudé, mirando mis horarios. —Yo tengo Historia en el pabellón 2, aula 10.

—Bueno, no podíamos coincidir en todas las clases—me dijo apesadumbrada.

—Luego tengo Biología Celular en el pabellón 1 aula 4 y la última clase es Educación Física—le dije, haciendo mohín al pronunciar la palabra "educación física".

—Está bien, nos encontraremos en Educación Física también—comentó, mientras masticaba el último bocado de pizza. —Coincidir en tres clases de cinco en un bueno promedio.

—Sí que lo es—afirmé sonriente.

—Se rumorea que tu familia es muy numerosa—dijo Camille, intentado entonar su mejor voz de distraída. Cosa que no le salió muy bien, ya que yo, sin conocerla, sabía que estaba fingiendo.

— ¿Se rumorea? —pregunté fugazmente.

—Sí, ya sabes, te dije que es un pueblo pequeño y ustedes son la noticia nueva en estos momentos— me explicó avergonzada, jugando con los restos de su pizza.

—Sí, somos muchos—me limité a responder su pregunta. —Carlisle y Esme nos adoptaron—le expliqué.

—Es muy dulce de su parte hacerse cargo de tantos chicos—expresó encantada.

—Sí, ellos son geniales—le dije.

— ¿Todos tus hermanos son mayores que tú?

—Sí, soy la más pequeña—afirmé con una sonrisa, al recordar las edades de mis tíos.

—Debe ser lindo tener tantos hermanos—dijo en un suspiro, parecía afligida por algún extraño motivo que me intrigo.

— ¿Eres hija única? —me sorprendí preguntándole, y no era pregunta por cortesía, realmente me interesaba saber de la vida de Camille.

—Sí, lo soy—dijo con voz cortante. — ¿Tu madre a que se dedica? —preguntó, cambiando de tema notoriamente.

—Es arquitecta—le respondí, algo sorprendida por su reacción.

Camille parecía ser una chica a la que le gustaba conversar, pero su cambio de tema fue muy abrupto. Seguramente no quería hablar de eso, quizá tenía problemas familiares, de ser así no era mi deseo importunarla.

Dejé que me siga haciendo preguntas para levantarle el ánimo, mantenía una expresión melancólica desde que le había preguntado si era hija única, me sentía culpable de su cara triste.

— ¿Ya cumpliste los diecisiete?

—No, aún tengo dieciséis—le contesté. —Cumplo mis diecisiete el 25 de noviembre, ¿Tú tienes diecisiete ya?

—Sí, los cumplí en junio—me respondió a la ligera. — ¿Festejarás tu cumpleaños? —me preguntó, su voz y su rostro se tornaban más alegres con el paso de la conversación.

—No lo creo, no soy de festejar mis cumpleaños…

— ¿Por qué? —consultó intrigada, alzando levemente su fina ceja izquierda.

—No me agradan demasiado las fiestas—le mentí descaradamente.

La realidad era que nunca los festejaba, porque no tenía ningún amigo al que invitar, nadie con quien celebrar mis años, salvo mi familia.

Por suerte para mi integridad psicológica, en ese momento sonó el timbre salvador anunciando el final del almuerzo. Era momento de hacer mi huida e irme a mi próxima clase. Ya había respondido demasiadas preguntas por hoy.

Como ambas teníamos nuestras clases en el pabellón 2, caminamos hasta allí juntas. Y luego nos despedimos dirigiéndonos cada una a nuestras aulas pertinentes.

Encontré el salón con facilidad, y me ubique en el primer asiento. Era la primera en llegar, los alumnos de este instituto parecían ser muy irresponsables, llegando sobre el límite de horario a sus clases.

Tomé de mi bolso el libro que me había regalado mi madre, y busque el capítulo en el que me había quedado dormida la noche anterior.

Mientras leía, el aula se fue llenando paulatinamente de alumnos.

Solo quedaban unos pocos lugares desocupados, incluido el de mi lado, cuando lo vi. Pasaba el umbral de la puerta conversando, sonriendo y codeándose con otros alumnos, bromeando con ellos como si fuera lo más común y natural del mundo.

Ni bien lo divisé supe que había algo mal en él y la sangre se me heló en las venas.

Su esplendoroso cabello castaño oscuro estaba mezclado y rebelde haciendo un inmaculado contraste con la exagerada blancura de su tez. Sus ojos color topacio liquido eran penetrantes, y enmarcados por esas espesas y negras pestañas se volvían intensos, casi adictivos, impidiendo que desvíes la vista de ellos o que te sea imposible sostenerle la mirada. Su celestial y simétrico rostro era un perfecto tributo a la belleza. Y su cuerpo… Lucía increíblemente atractivo incluso dentro de ese espantoso uniforme.

Pero él no era un chico común y corriente. Esa belleza no era digna de un humano… No, muy lejos de ser un simple mortal, él era un vampiro. No cualquier vampiro, era el vampiro que había visitado mis sueños la pasada noche.

Quede petrificada en mi silla, completamente inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer, mi cuerpo no respondía. Las chicas de mí alrededor quedaron boquiabiertas al verlo, comenzaron a híper ventilar y no le quitaban la vista de encima.

Todas las que se sentaban solas hicieron lugar en sus bancos, seguramente deseando que ese monstruo se sentara con ellas, si supieran lo que él realmente era…

Ingresó al aula con pasos lentos y refinados, parecía un ángel caído del mismísimo cielo.

Se detuvo a mirarme, clavo sus intensos ojos en mí, como si supiera lo que yo estaba pensando, como si supiera que había descubierto su innombrable secreto. Me tense aún más, pero no dispuesta a dejarme intimidar, seguí sostenido mi vista en la de él. Al notar que no iba a ceder mi mirada, parpadeó dulcemente bajando la mirada y esbozó una media sonrisa. Esa sonrisa me hubiera parecido encantadora y hubiera logrado que caiga rendida e hipnotizada a sus pies, sino supiera lo que él realmente es.

Siguió su camino hasta mi pupitre y se sentó a mi lado.

Parecía un chiste de muy mal gusto, una cámara oculta, de esas que hacen los programas de televisión. El vampiro de mis sueños había aparecido en mi clase de historia y se había sentado a mi lado.

Mi cuerpo se encontraba incómodamente rígido y me sudaban estrepitosamente las manos. Debería salir de allí cuanto antes, no podía permanecer dos horas sentada al lado de un vampiro. Él podía perder el control en cualquier efímero momento y matarme con solo mover su dedo índice, antes que me dé cuenta siquiera que se movió un milímetro de su lugar.

La profesora ingresó al aula con paso apresurado, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, no iba a quedar encerrada en una misma aula con esa máquina de matar. Me levanté de mi silla como si tuviera un resorte implantado en el coxis.

Todos se quedaron mirándome agudamente, debido a mi inesperado sobresalto.

— ¿Ocurre algo señorita…?—preguntó la profesora, mirándome inquisidoramente.

—Jas…mett—respondí entre suspiros, a causa de que estaba respirando con mucha dificultad debido al miedo que me poseía. Tomé aire y continúe —Jasmett Cullen, no me siento muy bien profesora—le expliqué, logrando articular correctamente la oración.

— ¿Qué le ocurre señorita Cullen? —preguntó acercándose hacia mi apresuradamente, alarmada.

—No… no me encuentro… bien—le dije exagerando mi malestar, tomándome la frente con la mano derecha, el abdomen con la izquierda y poniendo expresión enferma. —Me… falta... el… ai…re.

—De acuerdo, vaya a enfermería—me pidió visiblemente intranquilizada, tomándome por los hombros y acompañándome hacia la puerta. —Mejórese por favor—me dijo cuando llegamos al umbral.

Salí del salón lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitieron. A mis espaldas escuché como la profesora solicitaba a alguien que me acompañara hasta la enfermería, pero no me gire a esperar a nadie. Necesitaba llamar a mi padre cuanto antes. Quería saber que pasaba por la mente de ese desalmado que se rodeaba de humanos como si fuera uno más. Como sino los viera como simple alimento.

— ¡Espera!—me pidió a mis espaldas la voz musical y armoniosa más encantadora que jamás alguien puede llegar a escuchar en todos sus años de existencia.

Me detuve en seco a medio del pasillo que llevaba al consultorio de la enfermera. Esta situación no podía estar ocurriéndome a mí.

Lentamente gire sobre mis pies, para confirmar con la vista, lo que mi sentido de la audición me decía a los gritos. Indefectiblemente, muy a mi pesar, mi sentido auditivo era experto en reconocer la voz de un inmortal. Y ahí estaba él, justo frente a mí. Igual o más agraciado que en mi sueño, mirándome sonriente.

Su hermosura y perfección era tanta que dolía mirarlo, mi sueño no le había hecho justicia. Estaba acostumbrada a la inmaculada belleza de mi familia, pero él… Parecía una versión optimizada de un vampiro, mucho más fastuoso y hechicero.

¿Cómo algo tan hermoso podía ser tan dañino?

— ¿Qué ocurre? —logré preguntarle, al dejar de regodearme con su belleza y recordar mis intenciones, y las suyas…

—Vengo a acompañarte hacia la enfermería—dijo con voz afectuosa y tranquila.

Estaba celestialmente detenido frente a mí, parecía la representación de un Adonis en medio del pasillo.

—No necesito que me acompañes, gracias—repliqué, consiguiendo articular las palabras en tono serio y convincente.

Me di media vuelta para seguir mi camino hacia la enfermería y alejarme cuanto antes de ese ser maldito.

—No—me ordenó tomando mi mano, para detenerme, entre la suya, que obviamente estaba penetrantemente helada.

Inmediatamente, y por instinto, retiré mi mano de la de él bruscamente, asustada. Lo miré con ojos desorbitados, terriblemente impresionada.

¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarme? Él era un frío, no podía ir por la vida tomando la mano de humanos, como si nada pasara, como si su piel no estuviera a cero grados centígrados y no fuera de mármol liso.

—Lo siento—se disculpó, guardando su mano en el bolsillo, con una expresión apenada, terriblemente seductora. —Tengo un poco frío—me dijo sonriendo sutilmente, intentando convencerme de algo que yo sabía que no era así. Pero si yo viviera en la ignorancia de este mundo, sin saber cuál era su naturaleza, su sonrisa encantadora indudablemente me hubiera cautivado, y le hubiera creído sin dudarlo.

El intentaba conseguirme, deslumbrarme, como con todos los demás humanos inexpertos. Pero no iba a poder conmigo, yo sabía lo que él era. Y lo único que me deslumbraba de su persona, era la desfachatez con la que se acercaba a mí.

—No me interesa, no me toques y puedo ir sola a la enfermería— le dije en tono agresivo, mirándolo con asco y desprecio.

El retrocedió un paso ante mi mordacidad, y me miró con gesto serio. Parecía herido y asombrado al mismo tiempo. Su cara reflejaba sentimientos encontrados. Seguramente le había divertido que una simple humana no caiga rendida a sus pies, pero eso también le había herido su álter ego.

Maldito vampiro egocéntrico.

Sin más explicaciones, seguí mi camino hacia el consultorio, y por suerte no volvió a detenerme. Seguramente mi comportamiento le dejo muy en claro que no soy una humana más que va a caer en sus jueguitos de buenos modales, voz encantadora, elegancia y aspecto de galán.

Me detuve en la puerta de la enfermería y la golpee arrebatadamente, sin parar, un golpe tras otro, hasta que mis nudillos comenzaron a doler.

Una regordeta mujer vestida de blanco salió del cuarto.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —consultó alarmada.

—Me siento muy mal, necesito llamar a mi hermano para que venga a examinarme—le dije, poniendo mi mejor y más convincente voz apagada y enfermiza.

Había nacido mintiendo y engañando la gente, si había algo que sabía hacer, era fingir.

—De acuerdo—me dijo haciéndome pasar. —Siéntese en la camilla, por favor—pidió guiándome.

Tomé asiento en la camilla, y puse aspecto de descompuesta.

Enseguida me trajo un vaso de agua fresa, del cual simule beber.

Se dirigió hacia su escritorio y se sentó frente al anticuadísimo ordenador, con solo decir que aún se usaba con teclado explico los años de esa pobre computadora maltratada…

— ¿Cómo es nombre querida? —consultó intranquilizada.

—Jasmett Cullen—le dije con voz quebrada.

Rápidamente, tipeó mi nombre en el teclado. Si su computadora fuera moderna, tendría reconocimiento de voz, y con solo pronunciar mi nombre, saltarían todas las opciones pertinentes. Pero los institutos lamentablemente no utilizaban esa tecnología.

—Aquí estás—dijo, mirando en la pantalla. —Contactos a llamar…—murmuro para sí misma.

—Llame a mi hermano por favor —la interrumpí. —Edward Cullen es su nombre, debe estar ahí como contacto—le indiqué, ahora estaba verdaderamente desesperada, sino llamaba a mi padre, no sabría que pensaba ese ridículo vampiro.

— ¿Pero su padre no es médico?—preguntó confusa.

—Sí, pero él está muy ocupado, llame a mi hermano por favor, él también es médico y tiene menos trabajo—le pedí irritada y exasperada.

La enfermera supuso que mi nerviosismo se debía a mi malestar físico, y comenzó a discar un número, en su también, anticuado teléfono.

—Hola, buenos días—contesto a la voz que respondió del otro lado del teléfono. —Por favor, dígale al Profesor Emmet que venga urgente a la enfermería—pidió la enfermera.

Definitivamente esa mujer tenía problemas de entendimiento. ¿No le había dicho específicamente que llamara a Edward?

Lágrimas de consternación comenzaron a emanar de mis ojos. Necesitaba a mi padre…

—No llores pequeña, ahí viene tu hermano y te llevará a casa—dijo acariciándome la espalda de modo maternal. — ¿Qué te duele? —preguntó muy alarmada por mi estado de salud.

—La cabeza… Y la panza… —le dije entre sollozos, tomándome la cara con ambas manos.

Necesitaba a mi papa de manera urgente, ese monstruo podría perder el control en cualquier momento y matarnos a todos solo en segundos.

Un sutil golpe en la puerta, asustó a la enfermera, que se dirigió rápidamente a abrirla.

— ¿Qué ocurre Silvia? —preguntó la voz de mi tío.

—Es tu hermana—explicó la enfermera haciéndolo pasar. —Dice que se siente mal.

Emmet poso la vista en mí y se acercó, dándose cuenta al instante que yo solo estaba fingiendo.

Articulé las palabras "sácame de aquí", sin emitir sonido alguno. Mi tío me tomo en sus brazos y se dirigió hacia la enfermera.

—Sí, parece que está muy mal Silvia, voy a llevarla a que la revisen—le dijo con voz intranquila.

—De acuerdo—le respondió, sosteniendo la puerta para que Emmet pueda pasar conmigo en sus brazos. —Mejórate cariño—me dijo, mirándome dulcemente.

Parecía ser una buena mujer, poco entendedora, pero buena al fin.

Emmet me llevó hasta el final del pasillo, donde no había nadie a la vista y me dejó sobre mis pies.

—Bien, proyecto de demonio—me dijo mirándome seriamente. — ¿Qué pasa aquí?

—Pasa, que tengo un vampiro sentado a mi lado en la clase de historia—le expliqué recelosa.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? —preguntó, en su cara se dibujaba una mueca de descompresión.

— ¿Cómo que "que tiene de malo"? —le pregunté, aun mas irritada que antes. —Tiene absolutamente todo de malo, puede perder control y desangrarme en un segundo…

— ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo tu padre? —preguntó, ahora él también se estaba poniendo molesto.

—Sí, lo oí, pero no confío en ese vampiro—le expliqué, poniendo cara de pocos amigos. —Hay algo extraño en él.

— ¿Qué tiene él de raro que no tenga cualquier otro vampiro? —preguntó Emmet, en tono burlón.

—Se rodea de humanos, como si fuera uno más, habla con ellos, hace chistes…

— ¿Y? —consultó irónico. — Tu padre ya te explico que él y su familia tienen un excelente autocontrol.

—Él me toco—le dije tajantemente, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho y frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué que? —preguntó a los gritos, precipitadamente tenso e impacientado.

Por fin una reacción adecuada a la situación.

—Sí, yo me estaba yendo y me tomó la mano para…

—Ah…—dijo apaciguado, interrumpiendo mi explicación. — Te tomó la mano—repitió totalmente calmo nuevamente.

—Sí, ¿Qué creíste que me había tocado? —le consulté confusa y ofuscada por la dirección que habían tomado sus pensamientos.

—No lo sé, lo dijiste de un modo chocante—se defendió. —Como si fuera un pecado tomarte de la mano.

—No es un pecado, pero no me niegues que es extraño…

— ¿Qué es extraño? —consultó Emmet, cada segundo ambos nos irritábamos más.

— ¿Cuándo ibas a la secundaria te la pasabas tomando de las manos a humanas? —le pregunté incrédula.

—No, para nada—admitió. —Pero yo estaba casado con la tía Rose, y no poseía el autocontrol que tu padre dijo que esa familia posee…

—Sí, pero… Por favor—le pedí con mi mejor tono melancólico, ese que ninguno de mi familia podía resistir. —Llama a papá para que me quede tranquila, por favor—le rogué.

No iba a conseguir nada con discusiones, debía usar mi mejor arma para conseguir lo que quería.

—Está bien, lo llamaré—aceptó, sacando su móvil. — Pero no quiero oír más escándalos referidos a ese vampiro, tu padre ya te dejo las cosas muy claras, no son peligrosos.

Me limité a asentir, ante su pedido.

Mi tío le murmuro "Edward" a su móvil, y éste comenzó a llamar a mi padre.

Emmet le explicó a mi padre la situación, con voz susurrante y palabras rápidas, que yo no llegue a entender. Cerró la tapa del móvil bruscamente y se dirigió hacia mí.

—Ya viene para acá—me dijo Emmet.

— ¡Gracias! —grité contenta, saltando para besar la mejilla de mi tío, respirando hondo por primera vez desde que había visto a ese inmortal ingresar al aula.

—Acá estoy—dijo mi padre, a mis espaldas. Había llegado extremadamente rápido.

—Papá—susurré arrojándome a sus brazos y respirando aliviada. Él me devolvió el abrazo sentimentalmente, rodeándome la cintura con el brazo izquierdo. —Está en el aula 10—le expliqué, para que vaya a inspeccionar su mente y así quedarme más tranquila.

Mi padre solo asintió y desapareció en el pasillo.

— ¿Puedo irme al auto? —consulté a mi tío, que me miraba expectante, como si yo estuviera demente.

— ¿Al auto? —preguntó.

—Sí, no creerás que voy a continuar las clases, después de hacerle creer a todos que estaba tremendamente enferma ¿Verdad?

—Tienes razón—dijo pensativo. —Puedes ir, esta vez te saliste con la tuya jovencita.

—Gracias—le dije, dándole un abrazo.

Caminé rápidamente hacia la salida del instituto y busqué en el estacionamiento el auto de mi padre.

Lo había dejado sin trabas, para mi suerte. Me subí inmediatamente en el asiento del copiloto, y trabé todas las puertas. Como si eso pudiera detener a un vampiro sediento, me reí de mi pensamiento idiota y destrabé las puertas.

El auto estaba helado, más frío que el clima afuera. Comencé a friccionar mis manos para darme calor.

En ese instante mi padre ingresó ágilmente en el asiento del conductor, su expresión era cautelosa.

— ¿Y? —le consulté urdida, mientras él arrancaba el auto y prendía la calefacción.

—Nada—dijo, su voz parecía molesta. —Me hiciste salir de mi turno en el hospital, para que leyera la mente de un vampiro, que tiene la conciencia más limpia y pura que tú misma.

—Papá, él habla y se junta con humanos—intenté explicarle.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver Jasmett? —me preguntó.

—Es raro—le retruqué inmediatamente.

—No es raro, es lo normal—dijo mi padre secamente. —Que nosotros jamás podamos juntarnos con humanos debido a nuestro escaso control, no significa que él no pueda hacerlo.

—Si pero no…

—Pero nada—me cortó mi padre.

Se bajó del auto dinámicamente y con galanura. Ya habíamos llegado y yo no lo había notado. Se volvió hasta la puerta del copiloto y me ayudo a salir del auto, cargando mi bolso.

Caminamos hasta la casa en total silencio, el siguió a mi lado alcanzando mi ritmo lento.

Al entrar en la residencia, llamó a mi madre. Quien llego inmediatamente a mi lado.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —consultó preocupada, debido a mi temprana salida del instituto.

—Uno de los vampiros que mencionaron papá y Jake el otro día va conmigo al instituto—expliqué.

— ¿Y pasó algo? —consultó mi madre alarmada, examinándome de arriba a abajo.

—No—interrumpió mi padre. — Jasmett se asustó, pero yo le dije que ellos están muy controlados y no me equivocaba, hoy leí su mente y tuve que sentir su efluvio para confirmar que era un vampiro—dijo mi padre con una mezcla de asombro y fascinación en la voz.

—Son muy buenos ¿Verdad? —le preguntó mi madre.

—Son excepcionales, jamás leí una mente de un vampiro tan pura y tranquila—le respondió mi padre satisfecho.

—Es asombroso, que siendo jóvenes, tengan tanto control—le dijo mi madre, ella también estaba magnetizada con el maldito infeliz de mi compañero vampiro.

— ¡Jasmett!—me dijo mi padre, con tono de reproche. —Eres más peligrosa tú para el resto de los humanos, que ese vampiro, quiero que te quedes tranquila y no hagas más escenas—me pidió mi padre, pero sonó más como una orden a cumplir.

—Mamá, el me tomó de la mano—le expliqué.

— ¿Te tomó de la mano? —preguntó mi madre, mirando a mi padre, en vez de a mí.

—Le agarró la mano, para detenerla y acompañarla a la enfermería, porque ella decía estar muy enferma—le explicó a mi padre, mirándome furiosamente por contar la mitad de la historia.

—Es muy tierno de su parte—dijo mi madre en tono dulce.

Podía jurar que ya le estaba tomando cariño a ese vampiro que ni siquiera conocía.

Dejé a mis padres conversando sobre el vampiro y subí las escaleras lentamente hacia mi habitación.

Me saqué las zapatillas al entrar al cuarto. Apoyé bruscamente mi bolso sobre el mullido sillón, y salí al balcón a sentarme en la mecedora. Necesitaba purificar mis pulmones con esa delicada fragancia a jazmines.

Mi primer día de clases había sido un bochorno.

Entristecí a la única compañera que se había atrevido a dirigirme la palabra. Terminé sentada al lado de un vampiro en la clase de historia. Y mi familia creía que estaba demente por temerle a un insignificante inmortal, cuando convivía con ocho desde que nací.

La tarde pasó lentamente mientras yo me mecía en la silla del balcón, mirando como pasaban y cambiaban las formas de las nubes.

— ¡Jasmett! Baja a cenar—me llamó la voz de mi abuelo en un grito, desde el piso de abajo.

Entré a mi habitación y me dirigí hacia el comedor, aun vestida con mi uniforme escolar.

Toda la familia se encontraba sentada a la gran mesa, pero solo en mi lugar había un plato rebosante de comida. Olía deliciosamente, solo al verla me di cuenta del hambre que poseía, no ingería bocado desde el almuerzo. Mi estómago comenzó a rugir, solicitando que engullera algo.

Tomé asiento entre Renesmee y mi madre, como siempre, y comencé a cortar el pollo con omelett que seguramente había preparado Esme.

—Así que mi hermanita, le teme a un inocente vampiro—comenzó a decir Renesmee, con tono de voz jocoso.

— ¿Vives con ocho vampiros desquiciados y le temes a uno? —preguntó Jake incrédulo, a modo de chiste.

—No le tiene miedo—me defendió Alice, su dulce voz sonaba seria, pero tenía oculto en su tono una pizca de regodeo. —Solo es precavida, ella sabe lo que somos capaces de hacer—explicó sonriendo y mirándome.

—Pero Edward ya había dicho que ellos son muy controlados y estrictos con su dieta—dijo Esme.

—Igualmente debe ser difícil ser humana y estar sentada al lado de alguien que sabes que puede quebrarte el cuello en medio segundo—dijo Rosalie, también en mi defensa.

Mire a Alice y a Rosalie con mi más sincera expresión de agradecimiento. Desde que había comenzado esta conversación no había emitido sonido alguno, ni iba a hacerlo, solo me limitaría a comer y a escuchar atentamente lo que opinaba mi familia.

—Rosalie lleva la razón—la apoyó Jasper. —Es mejor que sea cautelosa, Edward dice que son inofensivos pero no estamos seguros que…

—Si lo estamos Jasper—lo contradijo mi padre en tono tranquilo. — No sé porque seguimos discutiendo sobre esto, ya les afirmé que su autocontrol supera el de Carlisle.

—Eso es impresionante—dijo mi abuelo con una sonrisa encantada. — Me gustaría mucho hablar con ellos…

—Ya discutimos sobre eso—lo cortó Jasper. —Eso no es muy seguro para nadie.

—Ellos ya saben que hay otros vampiros aquí—dijo Emmet. —Es alumno mío, y obviamente se dio cuenta lo que soy.

— ¿Sabe que soy tu hermana? —le pregunté bruscamente, atragantándome con el omelett.

Nesmy, comenzó a palmearme la espalda suavemente mientras yo tosía descontroladamente.

—No le mencioné nada al respecto—me tranquilizo mi tío. —No sabe que soy Cullen, estos años mi apellido es McCarthy.

— ¿Conversaron sobre algo en especial? —preguntó mi madre.

—Solo le dije que estaría aquí algunos años, parece un gran chico, muy simpático—dijo Emmet, otro más de mi familia que se babeaba por ese vampiro. —Me invitó a su casa a conocer a su familia y hablar de nuestras experiencias, es muy agradable. No los mencione a ustedes por supuesto, pero no creo que sea conflictivo que los conozcamos…

—No—dije, casi en un grito. —Por favor, no me siento segura estando cerca de él…

—Jasmett…—comenzó a reprochar mi madre.

—Escúchame mamá—le pedí, en voz apenas audible para un humano. —Sé que creen que estoy loca por no temerles a ustedes y si temerle a unos vampiros, que según mi padre, tienen más autocontrol que todos ustedes juntos, pero me siento intranquila cuando estoy cerca de él, nací con ustedes, sé que son mi familia, y me aman más que a sus vida, y no me harían daño, pero no los conozco a ellos, no confío…—la voz se me atoro en la garganta, las palabras no salían de mi boca.

—Jasmett tiene razón—dijo Rosalie en un susurro, viniendo a mi lado para abrazarme, ya que las lágrimas habían emergido de mis ojos.

Segunda vez que perdía el control de mi misma y lloraba en el día.

Estúpido vampiro.

—No llores hija—me pidió mi madre, también acercándose para estrecharme en sus brazos y besar cada una de mis lágrimas.

El rostro de Alice quedo en blanco, petrificado por un instante.

—Creo que lo mejor va a ser dejar las cosas como están—dijo Alice con una sonrisa pintada en su cara. — No nos presentaremos, Emm no digas a tus alumnos que eres hermano de Jaz, mientras menos sepan, será lo mejor para ella, para que no tenga miedo…

— ¿Por qué sonríes? —le preguntó Jasper, intrigado. —Estás muy feliz.

Alice le dedico una pequeña mirada significativa a mi padre, quien profirió un leve bufido.

—Por nada—contestó Alice, aun sonriente. —Forks parece muy prometedor estos años ¿Verdad? —preguntó Alice misteriosamente, aun mirando fijamente a mi padre.


	4. Incoherencias

**Capítulo 4**

 ** _Incoherencias_**

Estaba sentada plácidamente con mis delgadas piernas cruzadas, a modo de indio, sobre un monumental árbol caído, en un impenetrable pero agradable bosque.

Mi cuerpo, aún estaba cubierto por el uniforme escolar, solo la camisa y los jeans. El sweater, las zapatillas y mis medias yacían a un costado del tronco, en algún momento de mi sueño me las había quitado, dejando mis pies al descubierto.

Levanté mi vista hacia el cielo, el cual residía cubierto de densas nubes pasmosamente blancas de diferentes tamaños, que constituían extrañas formas, al unirse unas con otras.

Me hallaba tranquila y relajada, respirando la fresca brisa, que olía suavemente a resina, y pasaba amistosamente entre mis cabellos, despeinándolos de forma sutil.

Mi mano derecha estaba sobre la madera, jugando con algunas ramitas que aún quedaban en ese añejo tronco y mi mano izquierda descansaba sobre mi rodilla.

Parecía ser un agradable día.

— ¿Qué es lo que andas haciendo sola por el bosque? —preguntó una voz a mi costado. Era la voz melodiosa más suave y penetrante que jamás había escuchado.

Cesé mi juego con las ramas y volteé la vista hacia él.

Estaba cómodamente sentado al lado mío, impasible, hermoso, era la representación un serafín que había bajado directamente del cielo para posarse junto a mí en aquel viejo y maltratado árbol.

Hoy debía ser mi día de suerte.

—Solo estaba pensado—le contesté tímidamente al agraciado vampiro que me acompañaba, ruborizándome.

— ¿En qué pensabas tan concentrada? —me preguntó, sonriendo cariñosamente, mientras retiraba mechones de mi cabello que tapaban mi rostro. Sus blancos dientes resplandecían, aun bajo aquel cielo encapotado de nubes y el frío contacto de sus níveos dedos en mis mejillas, enviaba descargas eléctricas por toda mi cara, bajando por mi columna vertebral, llegando a todo mi cuerpo.

—En ti—le respondí, terminando de ruborizar absolutamente cada rincón de mi rostro.

—Eso es muy bueno—me dijo de forma seca y angustiosa, cambiando de pronto la expresión agradable de su rostro, por una de irritación y enojo intenso.

Se abalanzó sobre mí, arrojándome violentamente al suelo, cayendo sobre mi frágil cuerpo. Acerco su perfecta boca a mi cuello y sin pensarlo dos veces, me mordió.

Desperté bruscamente, agitada. El olor de la resina aún permanecía impregnado en mi nariz.

Tuve que acariciarme el rostro para corroborar que no seguía sumergida en esa espantosa pesadilla. Las lágrimas salían de mis ojos sin parar y se deslizaban por mis mejillas a borbotones.

Moví los labios para llamar a mis padres de modo que vengan a escucharme y consolarme, pero mi boca estaba seca y pastosa.

Me revolví inquieta en la cama entre sollozos y me percaté que las sábanas se encontraban húmedas y enredadas alrededor de todo mi cuerpo.

Me sentía asfixiada y muy acalorada. Me toqué la frente con las manos, pero no distinguí la destemplanza, parecía que todo mi cuerpo se encontraba hirviendo.

Desenredé las sabanas de mi cuerpo, zarandeándome.

— ¡Jasmett, cariño!—exclamó mi padre entrando en la habitación, con tono intranquilo.

Encendió las luces y se acercó velozmente a mi lado, extendiéndome un vaso de agua.

Lo tomé apresuradamente y lo bebí desesperada, como si me encontrara perdida en medio del desierto. Sorbí hasta la última gota, pero seguía necesitando más.

—Ahí vengo—me dijo rápidamente, tomando el vaso de entre mis manos y desapareciendo de mi vista.

Volvió antes que pase un segundo, con otro vaso de agua en sus manos. Hice lo mismo que con el anterior, lo bebí arrebatadamente. Al finalizar, ya me encontraba gratamente saciada.

—Gracias—le dije con voz áspera. Y al pronunciar esta palabra me di cuenta que mi garganta me dolía.

Inconscientemente me lleve las manos al cuello, haciendo presión fuertemente para que dejara de doler.

Mi padre se volvió hacia mí y suavemente con sus manos retiro la mía de mi cuello para que no me haga daño; acto seguido tocó escrupulosamente mi frente y mi rostro.

—Estás volando de fiebre—me dijo preocupado.

En ese momento, mi madre entró en la habitación con cara agonizante y un termómetro en sus manos.

—Tómale la temperatura amor, yo iré a buscar algo para que ingiera—le dijo mi padre en tono melodioso, pero en su voz resaltaba la preocupación y el nerviosismo.

Mi madre posó su gélida mano en mi frente ardiente, mientras con la otra me colaba el termómetro ágilmente bajo el brazo.

—Me siento muy mal—le dije dolidamente. Cada palabra que emitía parecía rasgar un profundo tajo en mi garganta.

—Lo sé mi amor, tu padre ya viene con tu medicina—me tranquilizó mi madre, pero su tono de voz no era tranquilizador, era turbado.

—Eso se siente bien—le dije refiriéndome al contacto de su helada mano con mi frente hirviente. — ¿Qué hora es? —le pregunté a Bella, haciendo un mohín causado por dolor que punzaba mi garganta.

—Son las tres de la mañana cariño—me dijo mi madre, mientras miraba mi reloj pulsera.

—No te esfuerces para hablar Jazz—me pidió mi padre, irrumpiendo en la habitación.

Me avecinó a la boca una cucharada sopera de un líquido espeso, color escarlata oscuro.

Separé mis labios y él vacío cuidadosamente el líquido sobre mi lengua. Hice una mueca al tragarlo, era jarabe de frutilla, que obviamente, como todos los jarabes, lo que menos tenía era gusto a fruta.

Luego me dio una enorme pastilla mitad color rosa y mitad color blanco, que ingerí con un largo sorbo de agua.

Mi madre me retiro el termómetro de la axila y lo evalúo por menos de medio segundo.

—Tiene treinta y nueve grados, Edward—le dijo a mi padre, impacientada, con una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

—Ya sé que esta afiebrada, cariño—le dijo mi padre delicadamente. —La medicina que acaba de tomar, la ayudará.

— ¿Qué tiene? —le preguntó a mi padre, la mueca de dolor no se desdibujaba de su hermoso rostro.

—Es solo una angina—le explicó mi padre, con dulzura tomándola por la cintura. —Con la medicación y reposo, mañana estará como nueva.

—De acuerdo…—dijo mi madre para sí misma y luego se volvió hacia mí. —Acuéstate e intenta seguir durmiendo Jazz—me pidió, arropándome afablemente. —Pronto la medicina surtirá efecto y no te dolerá más la garganta, ni tendrás fiebre.

—No me dejes sola, por favor—le supliqué tomándola desesperadamente de la mano, al ver que comenzaba a alejarse de la cama.

—No iré a ninguna parte, mi cielo—me dijo sentándose a un costado de mi cama y acariciándome los cabellos.

—Gracias—le dije con la voz sofocada y un poco más tranquila.

—Edward, no te preocupes, ve a seguir con tus cosas—dijo mi madre, mirando a mi padre. —Yo me quedaré con ella, cualquier cosa te llamo.

— ¿Jasmett, quieres que me quede yo contigo también, cielo? —me preguntó mi padre en un susurro.

—No, gracias papá—respondí. —Con mamá ya está bien, no quiero dormir sola nada más, solo es eso—expliqué, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, para simular que intentaba dormir.

—De acuerdo—dijo mi padre, mirándome con devoción mientras me besaba en la frente. —Llámame cualquier cosa, estaré abajo—dijo a mi madre, mientras besaba apasionadamente sus labios. Luego desapareció de nuestras vistas fugazmente.

—Mamá…

— ¿Qué pasa cariño? —me preguntó Bella.

— ¿Podrías cantarme una canción? —le pedí, recordando mi infancia.

Siempre cuando era pequeña ella me hacía dormir cantándome por horas, sus canciones preferidas.

—Claro mi cielo—aceptó en tono melancólico. — ¿Qué canción quieres escuchar?

—Cualquiera de las que nos gustan.

Ella asintió y comenzó a canturrear una de nuestras canciones más queridas. Una de las primeras canciones que yo había aprendido a cantar, y siempre coreaba para mi familia.

Todos decían que yo era poseedora de una magnifica voz, y disfrutaban escuchándome cantar, desde luego, hacía mucho tiempo que yo ya no cantaba para ellos. Esas letras que mi madre entonaba en este momento para mí, pertenecían a una vieja y casi olvidada banda, que había hecho furor hace ya muchos años. Las canciones antiguas eran nuestras predilectas.

No quería volver a dormir luego de aquella espantosa pesadilla, donde mis peores temores se hacían realidad. Era la segunda vez que ese individuo me visitaba mientras dormía, en mis sueños. Esta pesadilla era normal, podría haber sido esperada después de tanto sugestionarme, podría haber sido generada tranquilamente por mi traicionero subconsciente. Pero el primer sueño… Ni siquiera conocía a ese inmortal y ya lo había visto en mi sueño del bosque.

Quizás yo era poseedora del don de la adivinación, como mi tía Alice. Quizás fue una horrible y simple coincidencia. O quizá, simplemente me estaba volviendo de las tres opciones me preocupaba. Solo quería dejar de representarlo en mis sueños.

La alternativa que me podría parecer más acertada, era que el vampiro de mi primer sueño no era el mismo que me asusto en el instituto. Todos los inmortales eran bastantes similares unos con otros. Tez extremadamente blanca, ojos dorados, belleza absoluta… Seguramente lo había confundido. Debería ser eso…

Todo comenzó a tornarse muy extraño y confuso a mi alrededor. Mis ideas se nublaban, mezclándose unas con otras, volviéndose incoherentes. Mi madre no cesaba de acariciarme los cabellos apaciblemente mientras cantaba esa dulce canción y yo cada segundo que pasaba me sentía más somnolienta. Las medicinas triunfaron sobre mi temor de volver a tener una pesadilla y caí en la inconciencia, nuevamente.

El sol se filtraba por las casi transparentes cortinas, golpeando mis ojos y arrebatándome mi sueño.

Suavemente levanté mis párpados, no entendía nada de lo que ocurría, un dolor punzaba suavemente mi cabeza y un malestar invadía en mi garganta. Posicioné mi muñeca delante de mi rostro, y detuve mi vista en el reloj pulsera que la rodeaba.

Eran las siete de la mañana, las siete… Llegaría tarde al instituto el segundo día de clases.

— ¡No! —grité, levantándome de un salto de la cama, arrojando las sábanas al suelo.

Corrí torpemente hacia el sillón blanco, donde había extendido escrupulosamente el uniforme la noche anterior, y me lo puse rápidamente, abrochando lerdamente los botones de mi camisa y tropezando con mis propios pies al meterme dentro de los jeans.

Comencé a buscar mi bolso, tendría que estar por algún lugar del piso, levanté las sabanas, miré debajo de la cama…

— ¿Qué es lo que haces? —me preguntó mi madre, tomándome por los hombros para detenerme, ya que me encontró corriendo para todos lados de la habitación.

—Estoy llegando tarde al instituto, mamá—le expliqué con voz pringosa, tratando de sacar sus manos de mis omoplatos sin éxito alguno. —Son las siete—continúe diciendo, para ver si así me soltaba y me dejaba seguir preparando mis cosas.

—Hija, yo sé que ayer estabas convaleciente pero… ¿No recuerdas que estás enferma? —consulto.

— ¿Enferma? —pregunté confusa, deteniendo en seco mi lucha con sus manos mientras intentaba hacer memoria.

Mi madre asintió, mirándome con el ceño fruncido. Parecía muy preocupada e intranquila.

Claro… Por eso aún me dolía la cabeza, y la garganta me molestaba tenuemente al hablar.

Por la madrugada había despertado delirando de fiebre y mis padres me habían medicado y hecho compañía, ahora recordaba.

Me senté a los pies de mi cama tomándome la cabeza con ambas manos.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —me preguntó mi madre, sentándose a mi lado y pasando su brazo sobre mis hombros, pero sin ejercer peso alguno.

—Si—respondí. —No recordaba que ayer desperté con fiebre—le expliqué débilmente.

—Será mejor que te acuestes a descansar, ahora mismo te traigo tus medicinas y tu desayuno—me dijo, saliendo por la puerta en ese mismo instante.

Le hice caso absoluto y reemplace el uniforme por mi camisolín nuevamente.

Antes de recostarme, me detuve a mirar por mi ventanal. Un sol deslumbrante me sonrío desde lo alto del cielo.

El día que el sol decidía asomar las narices por este lugar, yo me encontraba enferma.

—Recuéstate hija, por favor—pidió mi madre entrando a mi habitación con una bandeja en su mano.

Me acosté y mi madre me tapó con las frazadas.

Tomé otra vez ese espantoso jarabe y la pastilla multicolor.

Luego desayunó, tragando con dificultad, debido a que la garganta comenzaba a dolerme nuevamente.

Cada miembro de mi familia comenzó a ingresar en mi habitación. Debido a que el día se encontraba excepcionalmente soleado, nadie había asomado las narices a la calle.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra? —preguntó la apacible voz de mi hermana desde la puerta.

—Bien, no recordaba que estaba enferma—le explicó mi madre, con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos.

—Eso es muy típico de ella—dijo Alice con su voz cantarina.

—También es típico de ella no poder disfrutar del único día de sol—repuso Emmett.

Solo sonreí con frustración ante su comentario.

—Habrá otros días de sol—dijo Alice, con tono alborozado.

—Eso espero—le dije con voz áspera y una sonrisa.

Alice cerró delicadamente los ojos, dejando su rostro inexpresivo, perfectamente inmóvil, todos nos giramos a mirarla.

Finalmente los abrió, y dijo con voz segura.

—Estarás en perfectas condiciones para ir mañana al instituto—dijo con voz cantarina de modo alegre. —Pero no creo que te encuentres lo suficientemente sana como para hacer educación física—dijo inocentemente, ofreciéndome un disimulado guiño con su ojo.

Emmett bufo sonoramente, visiblemente frustrado con la idea que me pierda su clase nuevamente. Y la tía Rosalie río sonoramente al descubrir nuestra mentira.

— _Agradécele a Alice de mi parte_ —dije mentalmente a mi padre, para que le deje el recado a mi adorable tía.

Edward asintió, con una sonrisa tranquila pintada en sus perfectos labios.

—Será mejor que la dejemos reposar—dijo Carlisle, dirigiéndose a mi familia.

Todos asintieron.

—No me dejen sola—pedí, intranquila con la idea de volver a tener una pesadilla.

—Yo me quedaré contigo—me dijo mi padre, tiernamente.

—Gracias.

Mientras mi padre se sentó al costado de mi cama y me acariciaba los cabellos, mi familia se acercó lentamente, uno por uno a saludarme. Besándome mis mejillas y frente.

El último en despedirse de mí fue Jasper, quien acarreó consigo la serenidad y la paz, ocasionando que mis parpados pesaran tanto, que desee cerrarlos inminentemente. Hundiéndome así, nuevamente en la oscuridad de mis sueños.

Al día siguiente ya me encontraba perfectamente sana y fuerte hasta para asistir a la clase de educación física del tío Emmett, claro que no pensaba decírselo. Solo sentía molestias en mis músculos, producto de estar un día entero en cama.

Alice me había despertado, como siempre, y me había preparado un gigante desayuno, que me encargué de engullir entero, luego de una revitalizante ducha. Me encontraba terriblemente hambrienta, debido a que me había pasado el día anterior durmiendo, así que no deje ni las migajas de mis tostadas.

En ese momento ya estaba lista para irme al colegio, con mi uniforme puesto y mi bolso a un costado de mi silla. Solo faltaba que la tía Alice le dé el ultimo retoque de rímel a mis pestañas. Nuevamente había planchado perfectamente mi cabello. A todos les gustaba como me quedaba así.

Bajamos juntas las escaleras, ella se acompaso a mi paso lento.

— ¿Cómo va tu trabajo? —le consulté, cuando llegamos al pie de las escaleras.

— ¡Perfecto!—me dijo con una brillante sonrisa. — Como te habrás dado cuenta, Forks no es un lugar de muchos eventos, pero por suerte tengo varios clientes en los alrededores, como Portland, Seattle, Puerto Ángeles…

—Lo bueno de tu empleo, es que trabajas los fines de semana y de noche, así que puedes prepararme mi desayuno, cuando todos los demás trabajan—bromeé riendo.

Ella lanzo una risita cantarina.

—Si, eso es genial—admitió. — ¡El cielo no permita que tu sola te prepares el desayuno! —dijo levantando sus manos, como implorándole a Dios, y ambas reímos de su sarcasmo. —Renesmee te espera en el automóvil para llevarte al instituto.

—¡Ahí voy! —grité para que Renesmee también me escuche. — ¿Dónde está mama? —le pregunté a Alice impaciente, ya que aún no venía a despedirme para mi día de clases.

—Tu madre no está—dijo Alice, parecía perturbada.

— ¿Dónde está?

—Fue a comprar.

— ¿Justo a esta hora tenía que irse de compras? ¿Qué fue a comprar? —le consulté.

— ¡Menos averigua Dios y perdona! —exclamó Alice, volviendo a referirse al cielo en un intento de sonora despreocupada que no terminó de convencerme.

— ¿Desde cuándo crees en Dios? —le consulté confusa.

—Desde hoy—me dijo, rodando los ojos impacientemente. —Tienes que irte o llegarás tarde al instituto—me dijo inquieta, empujándome suavemente hasta la puerta.

—Si, hasta luego—la saludé, dándole un beso en su helada y lisa mejilla de granito.

Me apresure hacia el automóvil, donde se encontraba Renesmee en el lugar del conductor, con gesto impaciente.

Subí rápidamente y abroche mi cinturón de seguridad.

— ¿Sabes dónde está mamá? —le pregunté curiosa.

—No tengo idea—dijo distraídamente. —Generalmente soy yo la que doy las explicaciones de a dónde voy y a qué hora vuelvo, no al revés—me explicó irónicamente con una sonrisa. —Ella es la madre y yo soy la hija, ¿Sabias?

La mire entornando mis ojos, calculadoramente. Era obvio que todos sabían dónde estaba y nadie quería decirme.

—Muy cómica—murmuré, cruzando mis brazos sobre mí pecho.

Llegamos al instituto y luego de despedirme de mi hermana y dejar que me deseara la mejor suerte del mundo, bajé de su vehículo torpemente.

Aún faltaban unos minutos para la clase de matemáticas, así que me dirigí hacia el aula a esperar al profesor.

Me senté en el primer banco junto a la ventana, y me dediqué a mirar hacia el exterior.

—Jasmett—me llamó la voz de una muchacha a mi lado, me giré rápidamente para verla, era Camille.

—Hola ¿Cómo estás? —la saludé alegremente, realmente me animaba de verla nuevamente.

—Preocupada—respondió. —Creí que te había pasado algo ayer que no viniste a clases, quise buscar tu número y llamarte para ver que te había ocurrido, pero…

—Solo tenía anginas—le dije, cortando su monólogo. Estaba hablando tan apresuradamente que apenas podía entenderle.

—Ah…—dijo, respirando aliviada. —De todos modos podrías darme tu número de teléfono ¿Verdad? Así no me preocupo todo el día por no saber si te pasó algo—me dijo a modo de reproche.

Le sonreí amablemente y le anoté todos mis números telefónicos en una hoja que me cedió. También le escribí mi correo electrónico y dirección, por si necesitaba algo que el simple número telefónico no pudiera satisfacer.

También tomé nota de su teléfono, dirección y correo en la agenda que me había regalado la tía Rosalie.

El profesor Lauren, ingresó en el aula con paso apresurado, y comenzó a impartir su clase sin demorarse demasiado en los preámbulos.

Nos dictó varios ejercicios y problemas para resolver, los cuales hice rápidamente sin borrar ni una sola vez y se los entregué de forma inmediata con la esperanza de que me dejara salir antes de su clase. Pero mi destreza en las matemáticas no lo dejó lo suficientemente asombrado, y solo me felicitó varias veces.

Al finalizar la hora, nos dirigimos con Camille hacia nuestra próxima clase, lengua y literatura. En todo el trayecto estuvo consultándome sobre los ejercicios de matemáticas, ella tenía grandes dificultades para resolverlos, por lo tanto, mientras esperábamos al profesor Arnold de lengua, le explique cómo resolver algunos problemas matemáticos.

El Sr. Arnold se pasó las horas de su asignatura explicando la vida y obra de algunos dramaturgos célebres. Antes de dar por terminada la clase, nos avisó que la semana entrante tomaría un examen sobre todos los autores mencionados.

— ¡Eres una luz en todas las materias! —exclamó Camille sorprendida.

Ya nos encontrábamos en la cafetería almorzando deliciosos tostados con exprimidos de naranja.

—Gracias—le dije en tono nervioso.

Me encontraba un tanto irritada, no por Camille, ella era muy agradable conmigo. Sino porque en la próxima hora debería verle la cara al tonto vampiro que se había metido a toda mi familia en el bolsillo.

Miré a los alumnos que se sentaban en las mesas de alrededor, buscando su rostro. Hasta que lo divise. Se sentaba en una mesa que se encontraba en medio del comedor, y mientras fingía que comía una manzana, conversaba normalmente con otros humanos. Cada silla que rodeaba esa mesa, estaba ocupada por un humano, mayormente mujeres, que lo observaban y escuchaban embobadas, como si fuera una especie de Dios.

—¡Jasmett! —exclamó Camille a mi lado, sacudiéndome el hombro con la mano izquierda y pasando su mano derecha frente a mis ojos, para que le preste atención.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunté, apartando la vista de él y enfocándola en el rostro de Camille.

—Te quedaste tildada, mirando…—explicó, posando sus ojos en la mesa que yo tanto observaba anteriormente. —A él—continúo señalando con un movimiento de su cabeza al vampiro.

Me ruborice rápidamente. Mi compañera de clases me había pescado observando a ese odioso ser.

—No te preocupes—me tranquilizó, con una sonrisa. —Todas nos quedamos mirándolo embobadas alguna vez—me reveló.

—Yo no lo miraba embobada—le negué apresuradamente, con cada segundo que pasaba me sonrojada más.

— ¿Ah no? —me desafío.

—No, solo miraba como todas las muchachas lo miran, maravilladas—le manifiesté. —Como si fuera el hombre más atractivo e interesante que han visto en sus vidas…

—Lo es…—dijo Camille, suspirando.

— ¿Te gusta? —le pregunté incrédula.

—No—me negó. —Él está muy lejos de mi alcance, no me permito volar tan alto—dijo apenada.

—Pero entonces… Te gusta—afirmé.

—No puedes negarme que es seductor, además es tan dulce y simpático—me explicó, con los ojos brillantes. —Siempre me saluda como si me conociera de toda la vida y la realidad es que jamás hable con él, no me sale palabra alguna cuando lo tengo cerca.

—Todas las chicas de aquí están dementes—dije más para mí misma, que para Camille.

— ¿No te gusta? —me preguntó asombrada.

—No—le respondí cortante.

— ¿No te parece simpático?

—No.

— ¿No te parece sexy?

—No.

— ¿Ni siquiera te parece un poco lindo? —preguntó ofuscada.

—Nooo ¿Por qué tiene que parecerme lindo? —casi le grité. —Es tan blanco y ojeroso que parece enfermo.

—No siempre esta ojeroso—lo defendió.

—Pero si blanco.

—Tú también eres muy blanca.

—Por eso no soy linda—le dije tercamente.

—Sí, eres linda—me contradijo.

—A ti te gustan los blancos, a mi no.

—A todas las chicas nos parece un muy lindo muchacho—me dijo, refiriéndose al vampiro de la mesa central. —Y sexy—agregó con media sonrisa de costado.

—Entonces a todas las chicas, menos a mí, le gustan los hombres extremadamente pálidos—le dije, dando la conversación por finalizada, mientras me levantaba con mi bandeja en la mano, y la vaciaba las sobras de mi almuerzo en el tacho de basura más cercano.

Caminé precipitadamente hacia el aula donde se impartía mi próxima clase, historia. Como me había marchado antes de que termine la hora del almuerzo, aun se encontraba totalmente vacía. Tome asiento en el primer banco, junto a la ventana, ese era mi lugar preferido.

Busqué el pequeño reproductor de música, que me había comprado mi madre, en mi bolso, y me dispuse a escuchar mis canciones más queridas.

No quería conversar con nadie, y mucho menos con el vampiro, si es que se sentaba a mi lado, así que subí bastante el volumen para que sepa que no iba a escucharlo. Cerré mis ojos y comencé a tararear inconscientemente las canciones que oía, todas eran de varios siglos atrás.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, el vampiro se encontraba mi lado, observándome detenidamente. Pegué un salto al ver sus ojos fijos en mí.

El aula ya estaba abarrotada de alumnos todos en sus respectivos sitios, me saqué los auriculares y guardé mi artefacto en el bolso.

—Lamento haberte asustado—me dijo mi compañero de banco, con su hipnotizante voz cantarina.

—Ummm...—me limité a pronunciar.

Me miró por unos segundos detenidamente, como un niño de dos años mira por primera vez una luciérnaga en la noche.

—Tienes una voz muy bonita—me dijo, suavemente, para solo yo lo escuchara.

— ¿Te pregunté acaso? —le dije con hostilidad.

Por su rostro cruzó una expresión de confusión y luego volvió a sonreír afectuosamente. Esa sonrisa me hubiera hecho babear y me habría dejado idiotizada por horas, si no supiera que era un asesino nato, creado fundamentalmente para matar. Así que me repetí ese importante motivo en mi mente, para no caer rendida a sus pies, y suplicarle que perdone mi falta de educación.

La profesora entro en el aula, y mi compañero de pupitre saco los ojos de mi rostro, y los dirigió al frente.

Esas horas en las que la profesora enumeró todas las guerras habidas y por haber, fueron las peores de mi vida. Cada segundo que transcurría me alejaba medio milímetro más de él, que gracias a mi suerte no volvió a hablarme, pero cuando terminó la clase yo estaba sentada en el borde de la silla, pegada al cristal del ventanal.

Salí disparada a la clase de biología celular.

Afortunadamente al llegar al aula esta se encontraba a medio llenar, por lo tanto, tomé sitio al lado de un desgarbado muchacho con cabellos color marrón oscuro y ojos avellana, que tenía el asiento de su lado vacío.

—Este lugar está ocupado—me dijo, observando con desagradado cómo me acomodaba a su lado.

—Yo no veo a nadie sentado—le dije mordazmente, exterminándolo con la mirada.

—Ya lo sé, pero…

—No me interesa, no hay nadie y me siento—lo corté.

Se calló sin decir más y guío su vista hacia el frente, murmurando algo en voz muy baja que me sonó a "loca".

Muy a mi pesar el vampiro también asistía a esta clase, pero se sentó tres bancos detrás de mí, dándome mi propio espacio. Agradecí a los cielos haber tomado la determinación de sentarme al lado de este muchacho, aunque en el fortuito caso que él quiera atacarnos, esa distancia no me salvaría en lo absoluto de nada.

El profesor de biología, el señor Vener, me explicó que debía rendir un pequeño examen de diagnóstico para que evalúe con quien formaría grupo de laboratorio. Ya que él organizaba a los alumnos de a dos para la clase, según sus conocimientos. Me entregó una hoja con veinte preguntas y me dediqué el resto de las horas a responder el cuestionario. Me pareció exageradamente fácil y lo finalicé enseguida, pero no lo entregué hasta que sonó el timbre. Así no me daría ninguna otra tarea.

Fui hasta el gimnasio, para explicarle al "profesor McCarthy", que no podría practicar sus clases el día de hoy, debido a mi enfermedad. Sonreí al imaginar su cara al expresarle estas palabras.

—Profesor—le dije acercándome hacia él. Emm sonrío al verme. —Estuve enferma estos días, lamento decirle que no podré tomar sus magníficas clases…

—De acuerdo señorita, no hay problema alguno—dijo Emmett formalmente.

—Perfecto, hasta luego—le dije rápidamente.

—No, no ¿A dónde va? —preguntó Emmett, mirándome con fingida confusión.

—A mi casa—le expliqué, mirándolo con la obviedad ensamblada en mi rostro.

—No…No puede realizar ejercicio físico, pero se quedará en las gradas observando cómo está impartida la clase, ya que falto a las anteriores clases…

—Emmett—le susurré, en voz tan baja que ni yo misma la oía.

—Profesor McCarthy para usted—dijo con una sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja. —Puede tomar asiento en las gradas, señorita Cullen—me dijo, señalando los escalones que rodeaban toda la cancha.

Me fui a sentar, fulminándolo con la mirada.

El gimnasio se alborotó de chicos, entre ellos Camille y el vampiro.

Genial, tenía que compartir con él tres clases, incluida educación física. Sería mejor suicidarme.

Emmett y él se llevaban de mil maravillas, mi tío le festejaba cada cosa bien que hacía, aunque no tenía valor que jugara bien, él era un vampiro, era obvio que iba a aplastar a todos los humanos sin esfuerzo.

—Jasmett—me llamó el vampiro, sacándome de mis cavilaciones, mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia las gradas donde yo me encontraba sentada observando el partido, por un segundo se me detuvo el corazón. — ¿Quieres venir a jugar para nuestro equipo? —me consultó amistosamente.

Lo miré furiosamente ¿Por qué seguía hablándome? Cómo si no hubiera sido lo suficientemente grosera con el…

Busqué a mi tío con la mirada, él se percató de que mis ojos le pedían socorro y vino en mi ayuda.

— ¿Qué ocurre señor Samuels? —le preguntó Emmett.

—Nada profesor, solo le preguntaba a Jasmett si deseaba estar en nuestro equipo, como se encontraba aquí sola sentada...—explicó el vampiro señalándome, que ahora me enteraba se apellidaba "Samuels".

—Oh, es muy generoso de su parte alumno—le dijo mi tío sonriéndole. —Pero la señorita Cullen no se encuentra en buen estado de salud, así que no hará ejercicio el día de hoy, puede tenerla en su equipo mañana.

—Genial—exclamó el tal Samuels con una felicidad que claramente pareció fingida, aunque solo yo noté este hecho—Que te recuperes—me deseó en tono de voz agradable y salió corriendo de forma grácil hacia la cancha para continuar con el partido de básquet.

Mi tío me guiño un ojo y yo lo mire con mis ojos desorbitados.

Mi tío, mi propio tío, me estaba haciendo pasar el peor momento de mi vida. Ya me imaginaba lo que iba a ser tener que realizar educación física con un vampiro. Me agarré el rostro con las manos.

Al terminar la clase, Samuels se quedó conversando con mi tío, su profesor.

Saqué mi moderno móvil de mi bolso y telefoneé a Renesmee para que venga recogerme, mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Camille.

— ¿Cómo estuvo la clase? —le pregunté, guardando mi teléfono celular mi bolso azul.

—Genial, ese profesor es magnífico, nos hizo hacer partidos de básquet, fue muy bueno—me dijo, contenta.

—Si, así parece, aunque me hizo quedar para observar la clase—bufé indignada.

Ella solo río.

—Lamento haberte puesto de mal humor hoy en el almuerzo—se disculpó, mientras salíamos del gimnasio.

—No, yo lamento haber tomado tan mal lo que me dijiste—le dije apesadumbrada. —Reaccioné de forma brusca, es solo que ese chico me saca de mis casillas—me excusé.

Ambas caminábamos hacia el estacionamiento, cuando alguien nos detuvo a los gritos.

—Jasmett—gritaba a nuestras espaldas.

Camille y yo nos dimos media vuelta.

—No puede ser—murmuré para mí misma.

El vampiro Samuels venia corriendo hacia nosotras, con pasos vertiginosos y ágiles.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Camille, mirándonos de hito en hito.

—Hola Cam—le dijo el chupasangre a mi compañera, alzando su mano. —Quisiera hablar con Jasmett.

Camille se quedó observándolo estupefacta, le propiné un codazo en sus costillas para que reaccionara, y desprendiera su vista de él.

—Sisi, claro—dijo mi compañera, y comenzó a marcharse hacia su vehículo.

La tomé del brazo, para evitar que siga caminando.

—Ella se queda—le dije desafiante al vampiro que nos observaba detenidamente.

—No hay problema, no la estaba echando—se defendió, con gesto sorprendido.

— ¿Qué quieres? —le pregunté destempladamente.

—Solo quería presentarme—explicó con su musical voz, en tono terriblemente cálido y amable. —No tuvimos la oportunidad de presentarnos antes, mi nombre es Max Samuels y…

—Y listo, ya te presentaste—lo corté, decidida a seguir mi camino.

—Espera…—me pidió. — ¿Por qué te comportas de modo hostil conmigo? ¿Te hice algo o…

—No me hiciste nada, simplemente no me caes bien.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó aprensivo. —No me conoces, ¿Cómo puedo caerte tan mal?

—Créeme, si te conociera me caerías mucho peor aún—le escupí entre dientes, mirándolo inmutablemente con una mueca de asco estampada en mi rostro.

Camille nos observaba paralizada, con expresión asustada. Tomo mi mano, la que había puesto en su brazo para detenerla, y se aferró a ella fuertemente, temerosa.

—No tienes derecho de juzgarme de esa forma—me dijo, su rostro parecía estar apenado.

— ¿Por qué? —le pregunté, cada vez acercaba más mi rostro al suyo, jactanciosa. — No sé qué te piensas que eres, que tienes que gustarle a todo el mundo.

—Solo quiero…

—No me molestes más—lo corté, intentando terminar con esa discusión absurda que no llegaría a nada.

Me di media vuelta, con Camille aun agarrada a mi mano, para emprender la búsqueda del auto de Renesmee, que seguramente estaría estacionado en algún lugar del campo, con mi hermana impaciente sobre él. Pero Max, me tomó de la mano que no sostenía la de Camille, delicadamente, para detenerme por segunda vez en dos días que nos habíamos visto. Llevaba un promedio de una tomada de mano por día.

Idiota.

— ¡No me toques! —le grité perturbada e histérica, soltando bruscamente su agarre.

Camille se sobresaltó y ejerció más presión aun en mis falanges.

—No te pongas así, solo quiero…

— ¿Es que no entiendes que no me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo? —le pregunté gritándole.

La conversación se estaba volviendo violenta de mi parte, yo me encontraba chillando y trastornada, pero él solo me hablaba dulcemente con una expresión de dolor en su rostro, como si realmente le lastimara en lo más profundo de su alma no caerme bien. Quería borrar la compasión que afloraba en su semblante y la cortesía de su voz, a los golpes. Pero sabía muy bien, que eso solo me fracturaría varios huesos.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó una melodiosa y amable voz a mis espaldas. Era una voz conocida para mí, era la flamante voz de mi hermana.

—Nada—le respondí de forma tajante, mirándola de reojo.

—Hola—dijo ella, mirando a Max y a Camille con gesto afectuoso. —Soy Renesmee Cullen, la hermana mayor de Jasmett—continuó presentándose, tomándolos de las manos.

—Es un gusto, Renesmee—le dijo Max, sonriendo cariñosamente.

—El gusto es mío—dijo Renesmee con su característica expresión amable, que derretiría el corazón de hasta un vampiro.

Camille, solo se quedó mirando a mi hermana turulata, sin poder responderle nada.

—Tu hermana y yo solo estábamos conversando—le comentó Max a mi hermana en tono cortés, mirándome persistentemente, yo le sostuve la mirada, presuntuosa.

—Discutiendo—lo corregí, inmediatamente.

—Tu discutías, yo solo conversaba—me retrucó, esbozando una media sonrisa.

Ninguno de los dos nos quitábamos el ojo de encima. Pero mientras que yo lo miraba de forma fulminante, él lo hacía amablemente, sorprendido, como un ciego que vuelve a ver la luz del sol.

—Shhhh—lo callé.

— ¿Siempre es tan maleducada? —le preguntó a Renesmee, apartándome la mirada y posándola brevemente en Renesmee, para luego volver a fijar sus ojos en los míos.

—No, solo cuando esta de malhumor—río Renesmee.

—Vamos Nesmy—le ordené a mi hermana.

—Un gusto—dijo Renesmee a Max.

—Por favor… El gusto es todo mío—le respondió el cortésmente. —Camille, Jasmett, un placer dialogar con ustedes—nos dijo, mirándonos de forma dulce de hito en hito.

Solo me di la vuelta y caminé hacia el coche de Camille, con ella y Renesmee pisándome los talones.

Al llegar me despedí de Camille, que entró en su auto y aun parecía estar en shock, por la discusión que había tenido con Max y la belleza que poseía mi hermana.

Renesmee y yo ingresamos en su vehículo, envueltas en un inmaculado silencio.

Mientras conducía, mi hermana se volvió hacia mí y posó su mano en mi mejilla.

— _Es muy dulce, caballeroso y bonito_ —me hizo saber con su magnífico don.

—No lo es—le dije rudamente.

— _Sí que lo es, y tú lo sabes_ —repitió.

—Es un vampiro idiota—repuse, manteniendo mi tono de voz grosero.

— _No va a morderte…_ —me mostró en sus pensamientos. — _Lamentablemente_ —agrego al final.

—Calla—le dije.

— _No estoy hablando_ —debatió, manifestándome que se divertía conmigo.

— ¡Para ya! —le ordené, retirando repentinamente mi mejilla de su mano.

— ¿Por qué te pone de tan mal humor ese chico Jasmett? —me preguntó en voz alta y segura.

Para esto, ya habíamos llegado a casa y el auto estaba perfectamente estacionado en el garaje.

—Porque es un vampiro, Renesmee, por si no lo notaste—le dije, con tono de voz satírico.

—Sabes que no te hará daño.

—No, no lo sé.

—Sí, lo sabes—reafirmó, mirándome seriamente.

—No.

—Júrame por todos los cielos que todo tu miedo se basa solamente en qué crees que te hará daño—me ordenó, extendiendo su dedo meñique hacia mí, para que lo tome con el mío y así, afirme mi promesa, como hacíamos cuando era pequeña.

—Estás loca—le dije, pasando por alto su meñique, y bajando del auto lerdamente.

—No me ignores—me pidió, saltando ella también del auto, y llegando hacia mí velozmente e interponiéndose ágilmente en mi camino.

—Entonces no me hostigues—le pedí, intentando en vano esquivarla para ingresar en la casa.

—Entonces admite la realidad—pidió, interponiéndose dinámicamente en cada paso que yo daba.

— ¿Qué quieres que admita? —consulte, rindiéndome a huir y quedándome quieta.

— ¿Qué es lo que tanto te perturba de Max? —me respondió con otra con pregunta. —Y no me vengas con eso de que es un vampiro, porque toda tu familia lo es.

—No lo se—admití. —Es él y su rostro y su forma de hablar y moverse…

—Te parece atractivo—afirmó.

—Todos los vampiros lo son—le dije entre dientes, me encontraba al punto del colapso. Renesmee podía ponerme de los nervios con mucha facilidad si se lo proponía.

—Claro, pero él te gusta—volvió a afirmar.

— ¡CA-LLA-TE!—le gruñí, perdiendo el control de mis emociones. —¡No me gusta! Es un asqueroso, trastornado, egocéntrico y desquiciado vampiro—dije a los alaridos, sin siquiera respirar.

— ¿Qué pasa acá? —pregunto mi madre con gesto confundo, saliendo al patio delantero donde Renesmee y yo nos encontrábamos hablando.

Bella nos miro de hito en hito.

—Nada—le dije, logrando sonar calmada.

— ¿Estaban discutiendo? —pregunto ignorando mi respuesta, mitad sorprendida mitad enojada.

—No—le dije, negando con la cabeza, y volviendo a respirar con normalidad.

—Si—me contradijo Renesmee al mismo tiempo que yo negaba, afirmando ella también con la cabeza.

Bella nos miro, contrariada.

— ¿No son grandes para andar discutiendo a los gritos? —pregunto mi madre.

—Dile eso a Renesmee, que no para de torturarme—le dije, mirando a mi hermana.

—Dile eso a Jasmett, que le miente descaradamente a su hermana mayor—repuso Renesmee.

—Yo no te miento—le conteste, trastornada.

—Si me mientes.

—No.

—Entonces dime la verdad ¿Te gusta? —pregunto rápidamente.

Mi madre abrió los ojos como platos, comprendiendo a que se debía el honor de la conversación.

—No lo conozco Nesmy—le dije sinceramente.

—Pero puedes conocerlo…

—NO-QUIERO-CONOCERLO—le dije claramente moviendo los brazos a mi alrededor, como si eso confirmara mi deseo de no tener nada que ver con el vampiro.

Ya estaba notablemente desesperada, algo que mi madre notó y decidió intervenir,

—Renesmee, cariño, creo que tu hermana ya te ha dicho la verdad—le dijo, mirándola con aprensión.

—Gracias—le bufé a mi madre, pasando por al lado de Renesmee sin siquiera mirarla y yéndome a mi habitación.

Necesitaba una ducha después de tantas discusiones irrazonables.

Primero el vampiro que quería presentarse, como si yo estuviera interesada en entablar una amistad con él.

Y luego mi hermana acosándome de estar enamorada de un vampiro, con el cual siquiera había entablado una conversación lógica. Ni lo conocía.

Reí de las ocurrencias de mi hermana, mientras habría las canillas de la colosal bañera, para darme un cálido y relajante baño de inversiones.

* * *

 **Espero que les guste la historia, deseo saber sus opiniones. Volveré a actualizar solo si dejan sus comentarios, si no les gusta no seguiré subiéndolo.**

 **Muchos saludos y abrazos!**

 **Tammy.**


	5. Amistad

**Capítulo 5**

 ** _Amistad_**

— ¿A qué se debió la discusión que tuvieron Max y tu ayer? —me preguntó curiosamente Camille en la cafetería, mientras tragaba un bocado de tarta de brócoli.

—No lo sé—le respondí sinceramente, jugando con mi ensalada de varios vegetales.

— ¿Cómo que no sabes? —me indagó, mirándome con sus penetrantes ojos azules suspicaces.

— ¿No te dije yo que estaba loco? —le consulté evadiendo su pregunta, mientras miraba disimuladamente hacia la mesa en la que se encontraba sentado Max.

No me sorprendió pillarlo mirando hacia donde yo me encontraba, ese vampiro tenía una fijación con mi persona. Seguramente estaba tramando un plan maestro para beberse mi sangre.

—Sí, pero fue muy rara la situación—continuó indagando. —Se nos acercó, y se presentó ante ti como si…

—Es un idiota—dije cortando su oración, elevando solo un poco el tono de mi voz para que llegue con claridad a los oídos de Max. A pesar del tumulto de voces que recorrían la gran cafetería, estaba plenamente segura que él lo escucharía sin problemas.

Y para mi satisfacción, frunció el ceño cuando terminé de pronunciar estas palabras.

— ¡Eres muy perversa con ese chico! —exclamó atragantándose con un bocado de tarta y riendo ante mi blasfemia. —Solo quería conocerte, quizás le gustas.

—A mi no me gusta él, y es muy descortés de su parte obligarme a que me caiga bien—le dije a Camille, pero en voz lo bastante alta y clara para que Max vuelva a escucharme.

—Quizás podrías darle una oportunidad para conocerlo y ver…

—No.

—Pero….

—No—volví a repetir sin siquiera escucharla.

— ¡Eres tan terca! —exclamó arrojando el tenedor sobre el plato, visiblemente derrotada.

—Gracias—le dije sonriendo, pinchando un tomate con mi tenedor y llevándolo a mi boca, claramente tomaba eso como un cumplido.

Camille pareció percatarse de que no iba a poder concretar ninguna conversación conmigo respecto a Max. Así que decidió cambiar el tema.

—Tu hermana es hermosa—me dijo recordando a Renesmee, con tono de voz alegre y simpático.

—Sí, lo es—admití sonriendo. Todos quedaban maravillados con la sublime presencia de Nesmy.

—No se parece para nada a ti—me dijo contrariada y luego, poniendo una mueca de culpa en su rostro, se redimió. — No es que tú no seas bonita, tú también…

—Ya lo sé, entiendo a qué te refieres, ella es absolutamente perfecta—corté su explicación riendo, para que no se sienta mal. —No somos hermanas de sangre, por eso no nos parecemos en absoluto—le expliqué.

—Ah, cierto que me habías contado que eran todos adoptados—me dijo apenada, golpeándose la frente con la mano. —Lo siento, soy una torpe, siempre arruino todo.

—No pasa nada—volví a consolarla, palmeándole dulcemente el hombro. —No me molesta que seamos adoptados, nos llevamos muy bien entre nosotros, incluso nos llevamos mejor que si fuéramos hermanos de sangre.

Le expliqué esto, para que cambié su expresión de pena al haber metido la pata, pero para mi sorpresa, la angustia en su rostro se marcó aún más profunda, y cuando abrí la boca a preguntarle que le pasaba, volvió a cambiar de tema bruscamente.

—Ah, y respecto al trabajo de lengua y literatura…—me dijo, recordándome la clase que habíamos tenido el día de hoy, en la que el profesor pidió que terminemos en nuestras casas con nuestro compañero de pupitre, un trabajo para fin del semestre.

—No lo sé—le dije dudando, no sabía si era apropiado invitarla a mi casa para terminar el trabajo con tantos vampiros dando vueltas. — ¿En tu casa nos podemos juntar?

—No creo, mi casa no es un buen lugar para hacer un trabajo escolar—me contestó abatida.

—Bueno, déjame que le consulte mi madre si podemos reunirnos en mi casa ¿De acuerdo? —le pregunté.

—Si, claro—aceptó con una triste sonrisa.

Continuamos hablando de cosas superfluas, pero Camille siguió con el ceño fruncido y su expresión de congoja toda la hora. Quería borrar con mis dedos la arruguita que se formaba entre sus cejas, como hacía con mis padres, y preguntarle qué la ponía tan triste. Pero cada vez que yo intentaba abordar el tema, ella lo cambiaba bruscamente, así que decidí darme por vencida y no obligarla a contestarme.

Cuando terminamos de almorzar, ella se dirigió a su clase, y yo a la mía de historia.

Me senté en el mismo lugar de siempre, y a los dos minutos siguientes se me unió Max. Obviamente no entablamos conversación alguna, ni siquiera me saludó, seguramente había entendido las palabras que le había brindado ayer a la salida de educación física.

La clase de historia fue más de lo mismo, la profesora continúo su explicación donde la había dejado la clase pasada. Me dediqué a tomar apuntes, y realizar algún que otro garabato o dibujito en el borde de mi hoja cuando me aburría demasiado.

No estaba del todo segura, pero me pareció sentir la mirada de Max clavada en mí, observándome, en algunas ocasiones. Por supuesto que no volteé mi rostro hacia él para confirmar mi teoría. Solo cuando sonó el timbre me permití dedicarla una mirada furtiva, pero me arrepentí al instante, porque revalidando mi pensamiento, él se encontraba observándome. Con esa mirada suya tan… amable y cálida, hasta podría jurar que reflejaba un destello de devoción. Me sonrojé y salí apresuradamente del aula.

Me dirigí a las corridas a Biología Celular, no para no llegar retrasada, sino que para escapar de Max.

Me senté con el mismo chico de la otra vez, el cual exclamó un bufido molesto al notar que yo estaba a su lado, y preparé mis útiles para comenzar la clase sacando mis libros del bolso que me había comprado mi madre.

—Señorita Cullen—me llamó el profesor, ni bien ingresó en el aula.

— ¿Si profesor? —le consulté, desde mi pupitre.

—Acérquese hasta aquí con todas sus pertenencias por favor—me pidió amablemente, con un tono de voz maravillado.

Guardé todo lo que ya me había encardo de dejar sobre el pupitre, y me encaminé hacia su mesa, que estaba al frente del salón.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunté un poco asustada al llegar hasta donde él se encontraba. Toda la clase me miraba, con ojos expectantes.

— ¡Su examen fue excelente! —me respondió alucinado, aplaudiendo, y yo respiré aliviada. —Por suerte tenemos la enorme dicha de contar con otro alumno que poseé sus amplios conocimientos biológicos, así no tendrá que trabajar sola.

—Gracias—le dije tímidamente.

—Puede tomar asiento con el señor Samuels, por favor—me dijo señalando el primer pupitre, donde se encontraba sentado el vampiro.

Miré a Max y rodeé mis ojos, indignada.

Él solo hizo lugar en la silla de su lado, para que yo pueda acomodarme plácidamente.

Durante toda la clase el profesor se encargó de explicar varios temas, con los cuales tendríamos que responder unas preguntas la clase entrante. Tomé nota de todo lo que explicaba, a pesar de saberlo de memoria del curso avanzado de biología celular que había tomado anteriormente.

Cuando sonó el timbre, sin siquiera voltear la vista a mi compañero, me encaminé con paso apresurado hacia el vestuario de chicas, donde me puse el equipo de gimnasia escolar.

Camille ya estaba en el gimnasio, entablando una conversación con mi tío Emmett.

—Hola—les dije llegando al lado de ellos.

—Buenos días alumna—me contestó mi tío determinadamente. Reprimí una sonrisa.

—Hola Jazz—me saludó Camille. —Hoy haremos voleibol—exclamó entusiasmada.

Manifesté un mohín ante sus palabras. Voleibol era sinónimo de moretones para mí.

— ¡De acuerdo clase!—exclamó Emmett eufórico, con una voz fuerte y segura que retumbo en todo el gimnasio. —Hoy practicaremos un poco de voleibol, acérquense hasta aquí.

Los alumnos nos agrupamos todos a su alrededor.

—Quiero que comiencen a calentar—pidió. —Veinte vueltas alrededor del patio a trote… ¡Vamos! ¡Comiencen a correr! —exclamó entusiasta, aplaudiendo de forma dinámica.

Empecé a correr con Camille a mi lado. Ella parecía encontrarse en un perfecto estado físico y aun luego de la décima vuelta se encontraba fresca como una lechuga. En cambio, yo ya estaba con la lengua afuera y los pulmones a punto de salir por mi garganta.

A la vuelta número quince me detuve, exhausta. Me faltaba el aire y necesitaba beber agua inmediatamente. Además me dolían todas y cada una de las articulaciones de mi cuerpo.

—Le faltan cinco vueltas señorita Cullen—me ordenó Emmett acercándose a mí.

—No… Pro…fe…sor… no… pue…do…más... —le dije, entre respiraciones ahogadas.

—Solo cinco vueltas más—pidió, sonriendo.

—Pe…ro… no…puedo respirar—le dije, tomándome el pecho con ambas manos.

—A ver…—gritó sonoramente, dirigiéndose hacia la clase que aún seguía trotando— ¿Quién se ofrece a correr las cinco vueltas que le faltan a la señorita Cullen?

—Profesor… Por favor…—le pedí, en tono suplicante.

Ellos estaban finalizando sus vueltas, pero ni siquiera Camille se encontraba ya en estado para correr cinco vueltas más. Me lanzó una mirada de disculpa desde el otro lado del gimnasio donde se encontraba corriendo, a la que respondí con una sonrisa, para que no se sienta mal por no continuar mis vueltas.

Se suponía que ese hombre que me ordenaba correr más, era mi tío, debería poseer un poco de consideración por mi bienestar físico.

—Yo las daré profesor—dijo Max en voz alta y cordial, alzando su mano entre la multitud de muchachos que ya cesaban de correr.

Él continúo corriendo, mientras que todos se detuvieron agitados, tomándose los costados, transpirando.

—De acuerdo señor Samuels, es muy amable de su parte—le gritó mi tío, y luego se giró hacia mí con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios. —Recuerde agradecerle a su compañero, por librarla de sus vueltas al finalizar la clase señorita Cullen—me recordó, en voz demasiado alta para que toda la escuela lo escuche.

Le dediqué una mirada envenenada.

—Cuando su solidario compañero finalice las vueltas pertenecientes a la señorita Cullen, organicen dos grupos, como los de ayer, que vamos a jugar un buen partido de voleibol—continuó diciendo, dirigiéndose a la clase, visiblemente contento y satisfecho.

Todos los chicos comenzaron a reagruparse. La mitad se fue hacia un lado del gimnasio y la otra mitad hacia el otro lado.

No sé si por mera casualidad, o porque así lo había ideado Emmett, una de las mitades contenía mayormente alumnos atléticos y en la otra mitad predominaban los desgarbados, como yo.

Camille se encontraba en el bando atlético, por supuesto. Yo estaba en el medio de ambos grupos, no sabía cuál me correspondía. Miré con expresión de duda a mi tío, y me mandó al bando de los "escuálidos".

Cuando Max finalizo sus… en realidad, mis vueltas, se encontraba tan o más hermoso que antes de comenzar a correr. Su extraordinario cabello se estaba perfectamente despeinado, dando una expresión más aniñada a su rostro, ya de por si angelical.

Vino trotando hasta mi bando, con actitud felina y atrayente, y se posiciono a mi lado. No hace falta recalcar, que todas las chicas lo estaban mirando como si fuera la lujuriosa representación de un Dios heleno. Me tocaba jugar junto a él, que vergüenza. A eso se debía que los atléticos estén en el otro bando, para que Max tenga un poco de competencia digna. A pesar de mi indignación por tener que jugar con un vampiro, expresé una sonrisa.

Emmett quedo en medio de ambos grupos.

—Bueno…

—Disculpe profesor—lo interrumpí levantando mi mano.

Mi tío me miro con expresión feroz.

— ¿Qué le pasa ahora señorita Cullen? —consultó, fingiendo irritación. Le agradaba hacerse el malo conmigo.

—Mi amiga está en el aquel grupo y me gustaría jugar con ella—le dije, para ver si podía cambiarme de bando.

Me imaginaba que no iba a pasarme con Camille, pero debía intentarlo de todos modos.

— ¿Quiere jugar con aquel grupo? —me consultó alzando sus cejas en una mueca de fingido asombro.

—Sí—contesté esperanzada.

—No, no puede.

— ¿Por qué? —le pregunté de modo insolente, olvidando por un momento que él era mi profesor y yo su alumna.

Le dediqué una mirada de disculpa.

—Porque el número de jugadores esta exacto señorita—me explicó Emmett. —Deje de importunar la clase ¿O quiere que el señor Samuels de diez vueltas más?

—No me molesta que el señor Samuels siga corriendo…

— ¡Cullen! —me interrumpió mi tío, gritándome vigorosamente.

Di un salto del susto, nunca lo había oído gritarme tan fuerte.

—Lo siento profesor—le dije apenada. Otorgándole una mirada prolongadamente tierna, para que me disculpase.

—Como iba diciendo…—continuó mi tío, olvidando el reciente altercado. —Los grupos ya están formados, para los que no presenciaron las anteriores clases, les anuncio que así serán el resto del año—dijo, dándome una significativa mirada. — ¡Que comience el juego!

El partido por mi parte, fue un desastre.

Solo me quedé parada esperando que Max golpeé todas las pelotas, cosa que hizo a la perfección. Me salvó de varios moretones y raspones que hubieran causado esos balones al impactar en mi cara. A pesar de no haber hecho nada en todo el partido, me seguía sintiendo asfixiada y dolorida.

Realmente le debía dos enormes agradecimientos, aunque me carcomiera por dentro. Tenía que tragarme mi miedo y mi orgullo, agradeciéndole y disculpándome con él por haberme comportado de manera grosera y descortés.

Al terminar la clase me despedí rápidamente de Camille, prometiéndole que le consultaría a mi madre sobre reunirnos en mi casa para realizar el trabajo. Y me fui detrás de Max, que se marchaba con paso apresurado hacia su vehículo.

— ¡Max! —le grité con toda la potencia que pude, al notar que me iba a costar alcanzarlo con mis pasos lentos, fatigosos y torpes.

Escuchar mi propia voz decir su nombre, sonó muy extraño, no recordaba haberlo nombrado en vos alta, se oía hasta bonito, Max...

Él se giró y me miro con ojos suspicaces. Sin decir una palabra, solo se detuvo a mirar como corría dificultosamente hacia su persona.

—Gracias—le dije, deteniéndome frente a él. —Por lo que hiciste en la clase—le expliqué.

—De nada—me dijo amable, pero de modo cortante, dándose media vuelta y siguiendo su camino, dejándome en el estacionamiento parada con la disculpa aún atragantada en los labios.

¿Qué bicho le picaba? Justo cuando quiero disculparme por mi actitud grosera, entiende que no me cae bien… ¡Hombres!

Renesmee pasó a buscarme y al llegar a casa me pasé la tarde haciendo los deberes. Cuando terminé de cenar me dispuse a hablar con mi madre, sobre Camille.

Toda mi familia se encontraba en la sala de estar, algunos jugando, otros mirando televisión, otros simplemente conversando.

—Mamá—le dije a Bella, que se encontraba sentada en los sillones, manteniendo una charla Edward.

Mi padre me dedicó una mirada de asombro, seguida de una sonrisa complacida, ya había leído mi mente.

— ¿Si cariño? —me preguntó mi madre, mirándonos a Edward y a mí.

—Tengo una compañera de clases…

— ¡Que bueno mi amor! —exclamó efusivamente, sin dejarme finalizar la oración.

—Mamá… —me quejé.

—Lo siento, continúa…—me pidió, haciendo gestos con sus manos para que prosiga.

—Bueno, y debemos reunirnos para hacer un trabajo de lengua y literatura, el problema es que ella en su casa no puede, no sé porque, pero bueno, yo tenía la idea de invitarla a hacer el trabajo aquí—le dije, y continúe hablando sin dejar que me conteste. —Aunque entiendo sino podemos, y me iré a un bar o a algún…

— ¡Jasmett! —exclamó mi madre, contenta. —Esta es tu casa, ¿Cómo no vas a poder invitar a tus compañeras?

—No lo sé, solo quería asegurarme que no había problema…

—No hay problema Jazz—interrumpió mi padre, sonriendo.

—Puedes traerla aquí cuando lo desees—se metió mi abuela, tan o más contenta que mis padres.

— ¡Conoceremos a una amiga de Jasmett! —exclamó Alice, aplaudiendo y bailando de forma tierna y grácil.

—Yo ya la conozco, es una buena deportista—dijo Emmett con una sonrisa socarrona. —Lamento no decir lo mismo de tu hija Edward, es un desastre en los deportes, pobre niña…

— ¡Déjala en paz! —le gritó Rosalie, revoleándole el control remoto, el cual Emmett atajó ágilmente.

—Dijo la tía Rose que me dejes en paz—le dije en tono de mofa, sacándole la lengua.

—Ni Max podrá salvarte mañana de tus vueltas mañana en gimnasia—dijo mi enorme tío con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Max? —preguntaron todos maravillados al mismo tiempo, menos la tía Alice, que tenía una sonrisita de suficiencia dibujada en sus pequeños y colorados labios.

Puse cara de pocos amigos a Emmett, que aun sonría a modo de burla, mientras notaba como mi cara ardía de la vergüenza sonrojándome.

—Me voy a dormir, hasta mañana—dije repentinamente, esquivando las miradas de toda mi familia, mientras Emmett se quedaba explicando quien era Max.

La mirada que no pude esquivar fue la de mi padre, que me observaba expectante y sorprendido, como si tuviera todas las respuestas a sus preguntas tatuadas en la frente, y claro que las tenía. Así que, sin esperar ningún saludo, me apuré hacia mi habitación, pensando en diferentes canciones para evitar rememorar algo que me comprometa.

Las semanas siguientes pasaron rápidamente y sin ningún acontecimiento digno de mención.

Un jueves desperté temprano por la mañana para darme una relajante ducha, y mientras me desvestía, encontré una prominente mancha en mi hombro izquierdo, la que incluí en la categoría de "moretón", seguramente causado por la clase de educación física. El único inconveniente era que no recordaba haberme golpeado el hombro, semejante moretón, debería provenir de un gran golpe. Pero como yo solía ser torpe no le di mayor importancia.

En la cafetería le avisé a Camille que el próximo sábado, luego del almuerzo, la pasaría a buscar por su casa para terminar el trabajo de Lengua. Como yo vivía en las afueras de Forks, a medio de un bosque, podría resultar difícil para ella localizar la casa.

Todos estarían de cacería menos Renesmee y Jacob, que quedarían encargados de que no me suceda nada demasiado malo.

Max no volvió a hostigarme, ni siquiera me observaba de reojo, hasta podría jurar que no prestaba atención a mis conversaciones con Camille durante el almuerzo y eso que procuraba hablar en voz lo suficientemente alta. Parecía que ya me estaba volviendo paranoica, observando con detalle cada cosa que hacía o dejaba de hacer el vampiro.

Solo mantuvimos un corto diálogo para la clase de biología, cuando el profesor repartió una lista con diez preguntas que debíamos resolver con nuestro compañero.

—Tú haces de la pregunta número uno hasta la cuatro, y yo hago desde la cinco hasta la diez ¿Te parece? —me dijo Max, cordial pero cautelosamente, colocando las preguntas en medio de la mesa.

—Sí, me parece bien—acepté.

Supuestamente ese trabajo deberíamos terminarlo en dos clases, pero nosotros lo concluimos a la primera. Por lo tanto, pasamos las clases subsiguientes anotando cosas en nuestras respectivas libretas, sin siquiera mirarnos.

En educación física, nuevamente no pude concluir mis vueltas. Llegué a correr menos vueltas que las clases anteriores, a lo que mi tío se resignó y no hizo más que darme una mirada asesina. Max se interponía ágilmente entre la pelota y yo, para salvarme de varias magulladuras, pero no dirigía la vista en mi dirección. Ni siquiera respondía cuando le agradecía, se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza.

Parecía que había entendido mi advertencia.

El viernes por la noche, antes de irme a dormir, toda mi familia, menos Nesmy y Jake, se despidieron de mí, ya que partían de caza por la madrugada.

Desperté temprano el sábado.

Luego de una placentera ducha, me vestí con unos jeans y una camisa de mangas largas, abotonada al frente, blanca lisa.

Como era de esperarse, ni Nesmy ni Jacob habían despertado aun. Eran dos dormilones.

Mezclé leche y cereales en un tazón, un desayuno fácil para una mala cocinera como yo. Al finalizar mi desayuno enjuagué el cuenco y fui hacia el patio. Hacía mucho tiempo que tenía abandonada a mi hamaca.

Comencé a balancearme en ella suavemente.

¿Había comprendido Max que no me caía bien y por eso ya no me dirigía la palabra?

¿O solo se había dado cuenta que era una simple humana que no merecía la pena?

Y de todos modos ¿Qué importaba el motivo por el cual ese vampiro no me registraba?

Lo único que debía importarme es que me había dejado en paz, y ya no me hastiaría. Pero por algún extraño motivo, que no llegaba a comprender, no me conformaba. A pesar de haberle rogado que me dejara tranquila, ahora que lo había hecho y tampoco me encontraba feliz.

— ¿En qué piensa mi hermana más bonita? —preguntó Renesmee materializándose de la nada frente a mí.

—Por supuesto que soy tu hermana más bonita, porque soy la única que tienes.

—Serias la más bonita igualmente si tuviera cien hermanas—me dijo sonriendo, reposando su esbelta figura contra el árbol del cual pendía la hamaca.

—No lo creo…

—No cambies de tema ¿En qué piensas?

—En nada—le contesté inmediatamente.

—Y puedo adivinar que ese "nada", tiene nombre y apellido—dijo, mirándome con ojos suspicaces. —Y siendo más certera, puedo decir que su nombre es Max y su…

—No empieces con tus palabrerías por favor—le rogué, interrumpiendo su discurso.

—Entonces se sincera conmigo, y contigo misma—me pidió. — ¿Te agrada verdad?

—No lo sé, no lo conozco y no…

—Lo poco que conoces de él… ¿Te agrada? —me interrumpió.

—Es un vampiro Nesmy, ¿Cómo va a agradarme alguien que puede desangrarme en medio segundo?

—Mira a papá y a mamá—dijo Renesmee.

—Eso es diferente—refuté. —Cuando mamá se enamoró de papá no sabía que él era un sádico vampiro que podía matarla con solo un suspiro.

—Pero cuando ella supo que él era un vampiro, lo amo de todos modos…

—Porque ya estaba enamorada—la contradije.

—Ella lo hubiera amado más allá de todo y de todos…—me dijo.

— ¿Sabes qué?

— ¿Qué?

—Ni siquiera sé que hago hablando de esto contigo—le dije saltando de la hamaca. —Te estoy dando explicaciones de algo que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

—Claro que los tiene, él comienza a agradarte…

—Él no me agrada Nesmy y jamás me agradara, más que como un simple compañero de laboratorio ¿Sabes por qué?

— ¿Por qué? —me preguntó desafiante.

—Porque jamás podrá darme lo que yo más deseo en este mundo—le contesté, mirándola efusivamente. —Será mejor que vaya a preparar todo para cuando tengamos que buscar a Camille—me excusé, marchándome.

—¡Sabes que llevo la razón! —me gritó desde el patio delantero mientras yo entraba en la casa, fingiendo no escucharla.

Pase el resto de mi mañana buscando, con la ayuda de Jake, los libros adecuados para realizar el trabajo de lengua. Mientras Renesmee cocinaba el almuerzo para nosotros.

—Orgullo y prejuicio—le dicté, leyendo en voz clara y alta el nombre del último libro de la interminable lista.

Jake buscó en las enormes bibliotecas del estudio de mi madre.

Lo bueno de que él me ayudara, era que no debía utilizar las incomodas escaleras, ya que llegaba al lugar más recóndito de las estanterías sin necesidad siquiera de ponerse en puntillas de pie.

— ¿Quién podría interesarse en un libro tan viejo? —preguntó mi cuñado, revoleando en sus manos un ejemplar del año 1980.

— ¡Deja eso! ¡Lo vas a romper! —le grité, arrebatándole el preciado libro de las manos. Algunas hojas se salían, y la tapa estaba resquebrajada, lo acomodé un poco y lo puse sobre el otro pilón de libros que ya habíamos encontrado.

— ¡Jazz!—exclamó Jacob, mirándome con semblante intranquilo y perturbado. —Sale sangre de tu nariz…—me indicó, señalándome la cara con su dedo índice.

Me llevé las manos al rostro y lo sentí húmeda, al mirarlas estaban cubiertas de sangre espesa y roja. El líquido no dejaba de fluir por mis fosas nasales, así que me tapé la nariz y tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás.

—Necesito un pañuelo Jake—le grité con vos gangosa, ocasionada por la presión que ejercían mis dedos en mi nariz.

—Ahí vengo—me dijo Jacob, saliendo apresuradamente por la puerta.

Volvió a los pocos segundos con un pañuelo. Saqué mis manos ensangrentadas de mi rostro, él colocó el retazo de tela en mi nariz y lo sostuvo allí, mientras caminábamos hacia el baño.

Abrió el grifo con la mano que no sostenía el pañuelo y yo comencé a enjuagar efusivamente mi cara.

— ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó preocupado.

—Sí—le contesté desconcertada. —Debe habérseme reventado una venita de la nariz, creo que a veces suele pasar.

— ¿Suele pasar?

—Creo que sí, tenía un compañero en Alaska que vivía con algodones sus fosas nasales, siempre le sangraba la nariz—le expliqué mientras terminaba de lavar mis manos.

Él lavo las suyas, y yo me quede con la cara sobre el lavado, por si seguía la hemorragia, mientras él me hacía compañía.

— ¿Está mejor? —preguntó luego de algunos minutos, un poco más calmado. —Creo que ya dejo de sangrar.

Miré mi rostro en el espejo. Toda mi nariz, boca y parte del mentón estaban cubiertos de sangre a medio coagular, pero no brotaba sangre nueva de mis fosas.

—Si, ya paró—afirmé, e higienicé mi rostro con agua y jabón escrupulosamente. Luego lavé toda la grifería dos veces con desinfectante.

—Vamos—dijo Jake, pasándome una toalla, y comenzando a irse.

— ¿A dónde vas? —le pregunté mientras secaba las canillas, tomándolo del brazo para que no salga por la puerta. Obviamente se dejaba retener, mi fuerza no bastaba ni por asomo, para detenerlo.

—Nessy nos llamó a comer—dijo, levantándome con el mismo brazo que yo le sostenía, y arrojándome sobre su hombro.

—¡Suéltame! —le grité, golpeando su espalda con mis manos cerradas en puños inútilmente.

—Deja de hacerme cosquillas—río, mientras bajaba las escaleras conmigo a cuestas.

—Tonto.

— ¡Vendo un…—comenzó a decir, pero luego se quedó pensativo—¿Qué puedo vender? Cuando eras niña decía que vendía un cerdito, pero ahora hasta un cerdito bebé pesa más que tu…

—Cállate…

— ¡Vendo una ratita de laboratorio! —exclamó. —Vendo, vendo, vendo… ¡¿Quién compra una ratita de laboratorio?!

— ¡YO! —gritó Renesmee desde la cocina.

Jake me llevo hasta la mesa y me sentó en la silla.

—Aquí tiene su rata, señorita—le dijo a Renesmee, dándole un tierno beso en sus labios.

—Pero esa rata está muy escuálida—se quejó Renesmee.

—Si, por eso está en oferta—le dijo Jake.

—Basta ya—callé a mi cuñado, golpeándolo en la cabeza con la cuchara de madera, que Renesmee utilizaba para revolver.

—¡Auch!—exclamó Jake, acariciándose el golpe.

—Jazz, no le pegues a Jake con la cuchara—me reprendió mi hermana, arrebatándome la cuchara de la mano.

—Es que si le pego con la mano me hago daño Nesmy—le expliqué.

—Aprendiste de tu madre ¿Verdad? —dijo Jake riendo.

—Sí—le dije, para luego sacarle la lengua.

—Huele a…—comenzó a decir Renesmee mientras olfateaba en mi dirección.

—Me sangró la nariz—le dije.

— ¿Eso es normal? —preguntó Renesmee dubitativa.

—Lo es en los humanos—le respondí con una sonrisa.

Renesmee asintió y puso un plato de sopa frente a nosotros, luego nos sirvió carne con papas. Mi cuñado y yo comenzamos a comer.

—Ezto ezta ezzquizzito—dijo Jake con la boca llena, escupiendo papas por toda la mesa.

—Gracias cariño—le dijo mi hermana dulcemente, mirándolo embobada, como si fuera tierno ver su bolo alimenticio.

— ¡Jake! ¡Qué asco! —lo reprendí. — Traga para hablar, estas baboseando todo.

Luego del almuerzo, Renesmee y yo acomodamos la cocina. Yo lavaba los platos mientras ella los secaba y los guardaba. En la casa no se ocupaba robot de cocina como era habitual en los demás hogares, mis tíos se entretenían haciendo todos los que haceres.

Una vez que la casa estuvo en orden fuimos a buscar a Camille. Le di a mi hermana la dirección que había anotado en mi agenda.

Se detuvo frente a su casa y Camille ya nos estaba esperando sentada en el patio delantero, con la mochila en su espalda. Al vernos sonrío y se subió al auto.

—Hola—nos saludó tímidamente.

—Hola Camille—le dijo mi hermana sonriendo. — ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, gracias…Bonito auto—dijo Camille, observando cada detalle del vehículo de Renesmee.

—Gracias—le dijo Nesmy, aun sonriendo.

—Encontré algunos libros que había en la lista—dijo Camille tímidamente. —Son pocos, mi familia no es muy lectora…

—No te hagas problema—le dije sonriéndole. —En mi casa están todos los libros que nos pidió la profesora para hacer este trabajo.

— ¿Todos? —preguntó Camille asombrada.

—Si, a mi hermana le gusta mucho leer—le expliqué.

Mientras manejaba, Renesmee nos miraba con expresión divertida.

—Llegamos niñas—dijo mi hermana ingresando por el sendero que conducía a la gran mansión.

— ¡Wooow! —exclamó Camille estupefacta. — ¿Esta es tu casa?

—No, la alquilé un fin de semana para hacer el trabajo de lengua contigo—bromeé. — ¡Claro que es mi hogar!

— ¡Es enorme! —exclamó mi compañera al bajar del auto, mientas sus ojos inspeccionaba cada detalle de la parte exterior de la casa. Su vista se posó en mi hamaca. —Bonita hamaca.

—Es de Jazz—le dijo Renesmee abriendo la puerta de entrada y sosteniéndola para que Camille pase.

Cuando Camille entro a la estancia, su boca se abrió aún más.

—Cierra la boca que te entrara una mosca—bromeé empujando su maxilar inferior hacia arriba, con mi dedo índice.

—Es que tienes una casa muy hermosa—se excusó Camille.

—Esme es arquitecta—le dije fugazmente.

— ¿Esme? —preguntó contrariada.

—Si… mi madre—le expliqué dubitativa.

Siempre me confundía, no me acostumbrara a llamarle "mamá" a Esme.

—Yo me voy a mi casa Jasmett—me dijo Renesmee. —Así ustedes pueden trabajar tranquilas, cualquier cosa llámame.

—Sí, claro—le dije a mi hermana.

—Adiós Camille, fue un placer volver a verte—le dijo dulcemente.

—Gracias, igualmente—le dijo, de manera cordial. Estaba comenzando a dejar de lado su timidez… Al menos con Renesmee.

—Ven—le dije Camille, haciendo gestos para que me siga escaleras arriba. —En el estudio de mi mamá separé todos los libros que necesitaremos.

Nos dirigimos hacia el estudio de mi madre, que se encontraba en el segundo piso. Antes de irse, me había dado permiso para hacer mis deberes allí con Camille, era el lugar más tranquilo de la casa, y el más abarrotado de libros, además del estudio de Carlisle.

Al ingresar Camille volvió a abrir la boca en forma de O.

—Aquí hay tantos libros—dijo mirando todas las estanterías, y cada libro que se posaba en ellas.

—Si, ya te dije que mi hermana disfruta mucho de la lectura.

— ¿Renesmee?

—No, mi otra hermana, Bella.

— ¿Cuántas hermanas tienes? —me preguntó.

—Tengo cuatro hermanas, Renesmee, Bella, Alice y Rosalie—le dije contándolas con los dedos de la mano

—Muchas—dijo, intentado disimular un tono melancólico que no me pase desapercibido.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —le pregunté acercándome hacia donde ella se encontraba.

—Nada—me dijo intentado camuflar la tristeza de su voz. —Comencemos a hacer el trabajo que no terminaremos nunca más.

No quería presionarla para que me contara sus cosas personales, así que di por zanjado el tema y nos acondicionamos en el estudio de mi madre para comenzar a responder las preguntas.

El trabajo era fácil, muy largo pero sencillo de realizar. Y elegir a Camille como compañera era la mejor decisión que había tomado en mi vida. No me molestaba compartir mí tiempo con ella, como me pasaba con las demás chicas, por el contrario, los minutos fluían de forma amena mientras trabajamos, conversábamos sobre cosas superfluas y comíamos galletas de limón.

Camille era dulce, divertida, honesta y buena, sobre todo buena persona, me sentía contenta por haber encontrado mi primer "amiga" y haberla escogido bien.

Luego de tres horas de trabajo habíamos terminado casi todo, solo nos faltaba la última pregunta. Era sobre el libro "Hermano en la vida y la muerte", un gran libro, pero era un poco tétrico para mi gusto. Camille estaba muy ansiosa por terminar, ya que quería que le mostrara el resto de la casa.

— ¿Por qué crees que Heraldo toma la determinación de suicidarse, luego de la fatídica muerte de su hermano menor Eustaquio? —leí la pregunta número 50 que se encontraba en la hoja cuestionario. Camille sostenía el libro con sus dos manos, frente a mí, y visualicé como su rostro expresó un mohín al oír la pregunta. Pero antes que pudiera preguntar que le ocurría, comenzó a hablar en respuesta a la pregunta.

—Creo que eran muy unidos—dijo con la voz apagada.

—Eso no justifica que él se suicide por eso—la contradije. —Heraldo tenía una familia, esposa e hijos por los cuales seguir viviendo no creo que haya sido necesario que se matara.

—Quizás su familia no lo entendía, o no lo apoyaba—expreso.

—Yo creo que uno en esas situaciones debe salir adelante en vez de matarse cuando se le cruce la primera oportunidad…

—A veces no es tan fácil Jasmett—me cortó con un hilo de voz, mientras una lágrima se escurría por sus ojos filtrándose en su mejilla. Ella intentó limpiarla rápidamente para que yo no la notara, pero no fue lo suficientemente ligera.

Me levanté de mi silla, y fui hacia donde ella se encontraba.

— ¿Qué pasa Cam? —le pregunté, mientras que apartaba los blondos cabellos de su cara, para poder verle el rostro.

—Nada…—respondió, con voz entrecortada.

—Eso—le dije, sacando de su mejilla una lágrima, y limpiándola en mi pantalón. —No parecé ser "nada".

Se giró en la silla para mirar mi rostro de frente. Me quedó observando por un tiempo, algunos segundos, que parecieron años. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de contener las lágrimas y en su rostro se dibujaba una mueca de sufrimiento y pena.

—Mi hermano murió…—me dijo en un susurro, con voz tan baja que tuve que acercarme para oírla.

Al pronunciar estas palabras en su cara se posó la expresión de dolor y desconsuelo, más insondable y sincera que jamás había visto, ni vería en una persona. Todas sus facciones se hundían en la desolación, dejando al descubierto su dolor, mientras su llanto sofocado emergía desde lo más profundo de su ser, como lluvia.

Y yo no supe que hacer, ni que decir ante este hecho. Le había pedido tanto tiempo que me contara lo que le ocurría, y ahora que lo había hecho no sabía cómo actuar. Lo único que pude hacer fue tirarme a sus brazos. Me arrodillé a su lado en la silla y la abracé fuertemente, más fuerte de lo que nunca abracé a cualquiera de mi familia, la abracé como un preso abraza a la libertad. Me urgían sus brazos, más de lo que ella necesitaba los míos.

—Lo…lo siento tanto—le dije con voz apenada, su desgarradora tristeza, me partía el alma en dos.

—Ya… se… que… lo… sientes Jazz—me dijo entre sollozos ahogados en desesperación. La abrasé más fuerte aún. — ¿Sabes que es lo peor? —me preguntó intentando controlar su voz.

Yo me limité a negar con la cabeza, no estaba segura de si me saldrían las palabras.

—Él se mató—dijo, con voz despedazada. Sus llantos se acrecentaron volviéndose tortuosos alaridos de lamento. Mi alma se despedazaba cada vez más con sus declaraciones, y las lágrimas también comenzaron a caer de mis ojos. —Él se fue, me abandono, dejándome sola…

—No estás sola Cam—la contradije, mientras frotaba su espalda para calmar su sollozo. —Tienes una familia, tienes a tus padres, ellos…

—A ellos no les importo, no me escuchan, no me entienden, nunca están conmigo cuando los necesito—me dijo entre interminables lamentos. —Siempre fuimos solo Michael y yo, nos acompañábamos entre los dos, y me abandonó, me dejó sola Jasmett. Y ahora que él se marchó para siempre mis padres están peor que antes, siquiera me dirigen la palabra, me siento tan sola…

—No estás sola—volví a contradecirla, apretando mis manos a su alrededor de forma cálida. —Me tienes a mí, soy tu amiga y estoy aquí para escucharte y apoyarte en lo que necesitas Cam.

Ella se soltó de mi abrazo, y se secó las lágrimas precipitadamente, mientras me observaba.

—No creo en los amigos—dijo de forma áspera.

— ¿Cómo que no crees en los amigos? —le pregunté asombrada. Ella se había acercado a mí, para entablar una amistad y ahora me decía que no creía en los amigos.

—Antes yo tenía compañeras que creía que eran mis "amigas", y cuando Michael se… suicidó—dijo haciendo un mohín de padecimiento. —Todos en el pueblo comenzaron a decir que estaba loco, y que toda mi familia estaba desequilibrada, yo incluida. Y estas compañeras comenzaron a molestarme, me hicieron a un lado como si fuera una paria en el peor momento de mi vida...

—Pero yo no creo que estés loca, ni tu ni Michael—le dije tiernamente mientras limpiaba nuevas lágrimas que fluían de sus ojos.

— ¿Y qué crees? —me preguntó en un susurro. Ya se había calmado, no chillaba ni se ahogaba, solo lagrimas emergían de sus enormes ojos lapislázulis.

—Creo que Michael se cansó de estar acá, y necesitaba ir hacia otro lugar—le dije intentando contener mis lágrimas. —Hay personas a las que este mundo les queda chico, y por eso se marchan antes de lo previsto…

—Él sabía muy bien lo que quería hacer—dijo Camille en tono ausente, solo estaba a mi lado su cuerpo, su mente vagaba por otro lugar, por sus recuerdos. —Una mañana yo estaba maquillándome frente al espejo mientras él me hacia el desayuno, siempre preparaba el desayuno para los dos—dijo con una sonrisa apagada que no llego a iluminar sus ojos. —Vino por detrás y me abrazó fuertemente, haciendo que mi mano tiemble y se me corra la línea que estaba haciendo en mi ojo con rímel. Me besó las mejillas y me dijo que era la persona que más amaba en el mundo, y que siempre iba a estar conmigo. Yo lo aparte de mí bruscamente y le dije que estaba chiflado y que era un tonto por haberme movido la mano. Él solo me sonrío, con esa bonita sonrisa tan templada que poseía, esa sonrisa que siempre me daba para demostrarme que todo iba a estar bien cuando era pequeña y me daba miedo la oscuridad, esa sonrisa que me indicaba que no había nada que temer. Yo debí sospechar algo, porque él solo utilizaba esa sonrisa para tranquilizarme, pero estaba tan enojada con él por arruinar mi maquillaje que lo deje pasar. Esa misma mañana cuando me fui para el instituto, se tomó un frasco de pastillas para dormir. Él se estaba despidiendo de mí esa mañana, y yo le dije que era un tonto, chiflado…—dejó que las últimas palabras de su historia fluyan por el aire, y posó su mirada en mí, volviendo súbitamente de sus memorias. —Daría cualquier cosa, mi vida, mi alma, lo daría todo por volver a ese día, a esa hora, y decirle que yo también lo amo con todo mí ser. No lo persuadiría de no hacer lo que hizo, porque era lo que él realmente quería, solo quiero un instante para responderle que también lo amo, para redimirme—me dijo, volviendo a sollozar.

Y ahí tuve mi idea, no sabía si iba a hacerle bien o iba a ser para empeorar su situación, pero tenía que intentarlo.

— ¿Sabes andar en bicicleta? —le pregunté mientras salía por la puerta del estudio.

—Si…—me dijo desconcertada.

—Perfecto, sígueme—le dije.

La guíe hasta el garaje y le cedí mi bicicleta, mientras que yo monté en la de Alice.

Llamé a Renesmee y le avisé que iba a dar un paseo por el pueblo con Camille, dejándole claro que no tardaría demasiado tiempo. Ella comenzó a protestar, pero le corté el móvil, y salí del garaje pedaleando rápidamente con Camille tras de mí.

Hicimos el camino en completo silencio, y para mi suerte el lugar al que quería dirigirme no quedaba muy lejos de mi hogar. Camille comprendió a donde me encaminaba ni bien tomamos el sendero que estaba tristemente flaqueado por viejos árboles desvaídos.

Entramos al cementerio por la antigua reja principal y dejamos las bicicletas a un costado. Camille me miro con mala cara, pero la ignoré.

— ¿Dónde está? —le pregunté sin siquiera mirarla. No quería que se enoje conmigo o se ponga más abatida de lo que ya estaba, así que intente no establecer contacto visual con ella, escondiendo mi mirada cobardemente.

—Jasmett, esto no es…

— ¿Dónde está? —le repetí, con tono decidido.

—Yo…

—Tú querías volver a hablar con él, redimirte—le dije, resuelta. —Y eso es lo que vas a hacer ¿Dónde está?

—Nunca lo vine a visitar—dijo apenada. —Siempre quise emboscar mi tristeza y mi culpa, simulando estar enojada con él por abandonarme y jamás tuve el valor de venir, no sé dónde está enterrado—me dijo mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Quizás esto había sido una horrible y mala idea, no lo sabía, pero de todos modos no iba a darme por vencida tan fácilmente.

—De acuerdo, quédate aquí— le ordené, mientras me encaminaba hacia las oficinas de información de tumbas, que se hallaban a un costado del mismo cementerio.

— ¿Dónde vas? —preguntó alarmada, tomándome de la mano para detenerme.

—Solo quédate aquí Cam—le pedí de forma amable. —No estoy del todo segura, pero creo que esto te hará bien—le dije con una sonrisa triste, ella me la devolvió y asintió.

Cuando llegué a las oficinas cementeriales, golpeé la puerta suavemente y me atendió una señora mayor, regordeta y con el cabello colorado, a la que le pregunté dónde se encontraba sepultado el cuerpo de Michael Brun. Ella, muy amablemente, me dio todas las indicaciones y un plano del cementerio para que pueda localizar la tumba.

—Sígueme—le pedí a Camille, cuando llegue hacia ella.

—No sé si estoy preparada para hacer esto—me dijo Camille después de varios minutos, mientras caminábamos entre las lápidas.

—Necesitas hacer esto Cam —le dije, mirando el plano. Solo faltaban un par de metros para llegar. —Él lo entenderá…

—Acá esta—dijo Camille en tono de voz sofocado, con la vista húmeda clavada en la piedra de mármol que tenía tallada ligeramente la inscripción "Michael Brun".

—Te dejaré sola para que puedas hablar con él—le dije, abrazándola suavemente para infundirle ánimo.

Me aleje lo suficiente de la tumba del hermano de Camille, para no oír lo que ella le decía, pero de todos modos me quede observando la escena atentamente.

Ella se sentó en el pasto, al lado de la losa, y comenzó a mover sus labios mientras pequeñas gotas surgían de sus ojos. Debería haberse deshidratado con todo lo que había llorado el día de hoy.

Sentía mucha pena por mi amiga Camille, yo que al principio pensaba que solo tenía algunos problemas familiares. La cruda realidad era que el único motivo de su vida había muerto. Supuse por unos instantes como me sentiría yo, si Renesmee se alejara de mi lado, como sería mi vida si Renesmee muriera, y un vacío se instaló en mi pecho, haciendo que casi me ahogue en un mar de lágrimas de solo imaginarlo.

El tiempo transcurrió velozmente, podría estar toda la eternidad viendo a Camille conversando en la tumba de su hermano. Después de lo que solo parecieron ser solo unos minutos, ella me hizo señas con la mano para que me acerque. Palmeó el pasto, a su lado en el suelo, indicando que me siente con ella.

— Mich, te presento a Jasmett— dijo con una sonrisa sincera, la primera que esbozaba desde que había surgido el tema de su hermano.

— Es un placer conocerte Michael— le dije a la tumba, dulcemente.

—Él era muy bueno, seguramente está en el cielo—me dijo, mirando la inscripción de la lápida.

—Claro que está en el cielo…

— ¿Crees que está esperándome?

—Creo que volverás a verlo algún día—le dije. —Solo espero que no sea pronto, porque deseo que seas mi amiga y estés aquí conmigo mucho tiempo más…

—Gracias—dijo, sonriéndome nuevamente, había una débil alegría emergiendo en sus ojos. —Me ayudó mucho poder contarte todo esto que tenía guardado y poder hablar con mi hermano…

—No hay nada que agradecer—la corté, levantando mi mano. —Para eso estamos las amigas—concluí abrazándola cariñosamente.

—Michael te hubiera caído muy bien—me dijo con voz jubilosa. — Él era muy hermoso…

— ¿Tenia tus hermosos ojos del color de los zafiros?

—Sí—contestó riendo. —Éramos muy parecidos físicamente, pero nuestra personalidad era muy diferente. A veces me recuerdas a él…

— ¿Yo? —consulté, sorprendida.

—Si, él era callado, reservado, me decía que era una enana parlanchina—me dijo, recordando. —Lo extraño tanto…

Unas suaves gotas comenzaron a caer sobre nuestras cabezas. Dirigí mi vista hacia el cielo acusándolo por interrumpir el momento.

—Creo que es hora de irnos—le dije a Camille, tomándola del brazo, mientras colocaba mi otra mano sobre mi cabeza, como si eso detuviera la inminente lluvia que se avecinaba. Ella asintió, y luego miró la lápida.

—Vendré a visitarte pronto, y traeré flores—le dijo tiernamente.

Un trueno retumbó en todo el cementerio, haciéndonos sobresaltar con su estruendo y dando a paso a la caída de enormes gotas frías. Corrimos tomadas de la mano, empapadas, hacia la salida, mientras reíamos como niñas.

Para nuestra salvación Renesmee y Jacob estaban en la camioneta, en la entrada del cementerio.

—Alice me dijo que venga a buscarte aquí—me dijo Renesmee en tono acusador, bajando de la camioneta y dando un portazo. —La llamé luego de que me cortaste el móvil.

—Si, lo siento, tenía cosas que hacer—me excusé.

Jake comenzó a cargar las bicicletas dinámicamente en la parte trasera del camión.

— ¿Por qué no dejan la discusión para cuando estemos en casa? —preguntó mirándonos de hito en hito. —Está lloviendo a cantaros y esa muchacha no para de temblar—dijo señalando a Camille.

Mi amiga estaba abrazándose el torso, y temblando de forma violenta. Me acerqué hacia ella y la guíe hasta la camioneta, ayudándola a subir.

Renesmee prendió la calefacción.

— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté a Camille, mientras friccionaba sus brazos para darle calor.

—Si… si…—me dijo castañeado impulsivamente sus dientes. —Solo tengo un poco de frío.

—En casa mamá las espera con chocolate caliente—dijo Renesmee alarmada, a su enojo lo había reemplazado la preocupación.

— ¿Mamá? —consulté, seguramente se refería a Esme… Pero de refiriese a quien se refiriese, eso significaba que ya habían vuelto de cacería.

—Las chicas volvieron de campamento, luego de mi llamada—me dijo con una mirada asesina.

— ¿Pero…? —comencé a preguntar, pero no sabía cómo expresarme disimuladamente para referirme a su alimentación.

—Terminaron lo que debían hacer—me indicó mi hermana hábilmente, adivinando mi pregunta.

Al llegar, tal como había afirmado mi hermana, Esme nos esperaba con chocolate caliente y torta de vainilla.

Le presté ropa seca de Bella a Camille y nos cambiamos.

Mi nueva mejor amiga y yo nos pasamos lo poco que quedaba de nuestra tarde comiendo, y conversando alegremente con Alice, Renesmee, Bella, Esme y Rosalie. Ella ya estaba desinhibida delante de mi familia y reía plácidamente, mientras escuchaba las anécdotas de las mujeres de mi familia.

Había pasado un día bastante agitado con Camille, y había vivido mi primera experiencia en la amistad, algo que me agradó y me hizo sentir satisfecha.

Me fui a dormir feliz, con la sensación que quizá Forks no sería tan aburrido después de todo…


	6. La tregua

**Capítulo 6**

 ** _La tregua_**

Esa mañana desperté afiebrada y muy fatigada, ya estaba volviendo recurrente sentirme agripada. Claramente las vitaminas que mi abuelo me hacía tomar estaban dejando de hacer efecto en mí.

Me costó un esfuerzo monumental levantar mi cuerpo de la cama y lo primero que hice fue tomar una medicina para la fiebre así no faltaba nuevamente al instituto.

Todos mis músculos me dolían, hasta el pelo me molestaba, tenía ganas de raparlo a ras. Por lo que tomé la determinación de atarlo de forma desprolija en una coleta.

En casa se encontraban Alice y Jake, este último desayuno conmigo ya que Renesmee seguía durmiendo.

— ¿Dónde está la bufanda que me regaló Jake el invierno pasado? —le pregunté a mi tía que pasaba por la cocina, mientras bebía mi café con pequeños sorbos.

—Me deshice de ella—dijo Alice de forma despreocupada, como si simplemente hubiera tirado el papel de un chocolate.

— ¿Por qué la tiraste? —le preguntamos mi cuñado y yo al mismo tiempo, con gestos indignados.

—Porque estaba pasada de moda en demasía—explicó Alice rodando sus ojos.

— ¿Acaso las bufandas pasan de moda? —le preguntó Jake haciendo una mueca, con escepticismo.

—Claro que sí—dijo Alice, mientras se marchaba de la cocina.

Jake aprovechó su corta ausencia para llevar el dedo índice a su cien y moverlo en leves círculos, articulando con sus labios, sin emitir sonido alguno, las palabras "esta demente".

Yo reí suavemente.

—Ponte esta—me dijo Alice, mientras envolvía cuidadosamente mi cuello con una larga bufanda color rojo sangre. —Te combina a la perfección con el uniforme.

—Pero yo quería la que me regalo Jake—me quejé.

Mi cuñado esbozo una sonrisa ante mis palabras, y miró a Alice con gesto desafiante.

—Pero ya no está entre nosotros, afortunadamente—dijo mi tía con una sonrisa, que luego pasó a sustituirla por a una expresión de fingido horror. — ¿Por qué llevas así de desastroso el cabello?

—Porque no tenía ánimos para peinarme—le expliqué mientras bebía un sorbo de mi café, e intentaba acomodar algunas chuzas que caían sobre mi rostro, de forma desprolija.

—Podrías haberme llamado…

—No sabía que no iba a tener ganas de peinarme, tu deberías haberlo sospechado, la adivina eres tú, no yo—le dije, terminando mi café. —Además no quiero peinarme hoy, me siento mal.

— ¿Qué tienes? —me preguntó Alice con preocupación, frunciendo su ceño en un bonito y gracioso gesto.

—Solo me duelen un poco los músculos—le mentí desfachatadamente, mientras me levantaba de la mesa y ocultaba mi mirada en el piso para que no me deschavara.

Ella solamente lo dejó pasar, lanzándome una mirada intranquila, mientras acomodaba mi camisa y mi bufanda nuevamente. Me besó en las mejillas y me deseó suerte.

Luego de organizar mis cosas, Jake me llevó al instituto debido a que la perezosa de Renesmee seguía dormitando. Cualquiera debería suponer que una hibrida debería dormir menos que los humanos, pues no, ella necesitaba dormir el doble.

En la primera clase me encontré con Camille, que estaba radiante y más alegre que nunca, se observara que le había hecho muy bien visitar y conversar con su hermano en el cementerio. No paró de hablar sobre lo mucho que le había agradado venir a mi casa y lo hermosas y simpáticas que eran las mujeres de mi familia, solo cesó sus cuchicheos cuando el profesor entró por la puerta del aula.

Cuando finalizamos la hora de matemáticas, el profesor me llamó aparte con gesto serio, alegando que necesitaba conversar conmigo. Mi amiga se fue a la próxima clase mirándome de forma alarmada, y yo me dirigí hacia dónde se encontraba el señor Lauren.

— ¿Pasa algo malo profesor? —pregunté preocupada, aunque yo mantenía una conducta implacable en el aula como para que el profesor esté enojado conmigo que yo recordara.

—Sí… Pasa algo realmente catastrófico—me dijo, con tono de voz grave. —Los chicos que dan las clases de apoyo de matemáticas no dan abasto, hay demasiados alumnos que no comprenden la materia y pocos que sí lo hacen, pero tú eres unas de las mejores alumnas del curso, así que quería pedirte si podrías hacerme el enorme favor de dar clases por la tarde. Se que deberías quedarte dos horas más para ayudar a los alumnos, pero puedo redimírtelo, dejando que faltes a las clases de matemáticas o hablando con otros profesores para que te excusen…

—Ah…era eso…—lo interrumpí respirando aliviada. —Sí profesor, no tengo problema en dar las clases de apoyo, lo hacía en mi antigua escuela todos los días, me agrada hacerlo—le contesté sonriendo.

—OH Jasmett, eres un ángel verdaderamente—me dijo sonriendo. —Acabas de salvarme la vida, mil gracias.

—De nada profesor—le dije con una tímida sonrisa.

— ¿Piensas dedicarte a la enseñanza? —me preguntó intrigado.

—De hecho, sí, me gustaría mucho hacer un profesorado—le respondí tímidamente.

—Eso es muy bueno, puedo escribir varias cartas de recomendación para las universidades—se ofreció, de manera amable.

—Gracias, eso sería realmente estupendo—le agradecí, contenta y satisfecha con la idea.

—No hay de que, eras una muy buena alumna—me halagó.

—Gracias—respondí, sonrojándome. — ¿Cuándo comenzaré con las clases de apoyo?

—Hoy mismo, luego de tu última hora, sino es molestia…

—No, para nada… ¿Tengo que dar las clases en esta misma aula? —le consulté.

—Sí, aquí mismo estarán los alumnos esperándote ansiosos para llenar sus mentes con tu conocimiento.

—De acuerdo—le dije con una sonrisa. —Debo irme a la clase de lengua y literatura, o sino el profesor me colgará de lo más alto de un mástil.

—No te preocupes, yo le explicaré lo ocurrido para que no se ofenda contigo—me dijo el profesor de forma amable.

—Gracias—le dije, mientras me iba del aula.

Troté por los pasillos para no llegar más retrasada a mi próxima clase. Nunca fui buena en deportes, eso estaba más que claro, pero no había corrido ni dos minutos que ya me dolían los huesos y me encontraba asfixiada, sin aire en mis pulmones para continuar, tuve que aminorar la marcha para no morir ahogada a medio del camino.

Al entrar a la clase, había llegado tarde y todos los alumnos me miraron inquiridoramente. El señor Arnold puso cara de pocos amigos ante mi interrupción y yo solo me acerqué a él para contarle en un susurro agitado, el dialogo que había tenido con el profesor de matemáticas. El profesor de lengua y literatura me disculpó, y me ordenó sentarme.

Me senté al lado de Camille, quien me lanzo una mirada que guardaba miles de preguntas, y yo le respondí con otra mirada que prometía responderlas todas en otro momento. Entregamos nuestro trabajo y prestamos atención al resto de la clase.

En el almuerzo no pudo guardar más sus interrogantes y los consultó sin reparos.

— ¿Por qué llegaste tarde a la clase de lengua y literatura? —me preguntó intrépida, mientras daba un mordisco a su manzana.

—El profesor Lauren me pidió que dé clases de apoyo por la tarde, para los alumnos que no comprenden bien matemáticas.

— ¿Y yo puedo ir a tus clases? —preguntó, su voz sonaba esperanzada y contenta.

—Claro que puedes, pero a ti te puedo explicar matemática en mi casa, mientras bebemos chocolate caliente y comemos ricas tortas de vainilla—le dije con una sonrisa, recordando la agradable tarde que habíamos pasado el domingo.

—Eso sería interesante, pero no quiero molestarte.

— ¡No me molestas! —la reprendí. —Me gusta y me divierte pasar el tiempo en tu compañía.

—De acuerdo, te creo—dijo con una sonrisa. —Pero de todos modos prefiero ir a la clase que das aquí en el instituto.

—Como prefieras…

— ¿Cuándo comienzas? —me preguntó, intrigada.

—Hoy mismo, el profesor estaba desesperado buscando alumnos que lo ayuden con la clases, se ve que no a muchos les divierte las matemáticas—le respondí, reclinando mi espalda en el respaldo de la silla y colocando mis delicadas manos sobre mi abdomen.

—Yo no… Yo las detesto con todo mi corazón—dijo haciendo un simpático mohín. — ¿Por qué no comes? —me preguntó, examinando mi postura en la silla y mi bandeja completamente intacta.

—No lo sé, no siento hambre—le respondí, frotando mi vientre. —Hoy me levante afiebrada y me siento fatal.

— ¿Qué te duele? —me preguntó alarmada, examinando mi semblante con mirada crítica.

—Todo el cuerpo—le contesté, elevando levemente mis hombros. —Se siente como si hubiera hecho trabajo forzado todo el día de ayer, levantando piedras de 50 kilogramos.

—Quizás estés por pescarte un resfriado—especuló Camille, con gesto de preocupación. —Debes cuidarte.

—Sí, seguramente es un resfrío, tengo todos los síntomas—le dije con gesto apesadumbrado. —Detesto pasar el día en cama, así que será mejor que me abrigue bien.

Ella asintió perdidamente, observando otra cosa mas allá de nuestra conversación.

— ¡Jasmett! —exclamó Camille, manteniendo su mirada fija por sobre mi espalda.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunté mirando sobre mi hombro, para buscar lo que tanto atraía su atención.

—Max hasta recién estaba observándote embobado—me dijo sacando su mirada de la mesa del vampiro y posándola sobre mis ojos.

— ¿Y a mí qué? —le pregunté de forma inconveniente.

—No lo sé, quizás te interesaría saber cuándo un chico se babea contigo—me dijo con una risita de suficiencia.

—Él no se estaba babeando conmigo—la contradije.

Evité comentarle el sutil hecho de que no era posible que se "babee" con mi persona, ya que los vampiros no poseen saliva, seguramente se estaría "ponzoneando".

—Te miraba fijo.

—No es problema mío.

—Sí, lo es, te estaba mirando a ti—contestó tercamente.

—Pero a mí no me importa—le dije, sonando más terca que ella.

—A mí nadie me va a sacar de la cabeza que ese atractivo muchacho está muerto por ti—dijo con voz obstinada. —Y tú estás desequilibrada mentalmente por ignorarlo, es tan hermoso, elegante, inteligente, simpático, divertido, atento…

—Tonto…—la corté, siguiendo con su lista de cualidades de Max.

Ella solo río, mientras negaba con su cabeza.

— ¡Eres un caso perdido!

—Todos me dicen lo mismo—le dije con una sonrisa.

¿Podría ser verdad que una insignificante humana como yo llame la atención de Max? ¿Qué Max este enamorado de mí? ¿Qué él me observe embobado porque le gusto? No, no podía ser, esas cosas solo le sucedían a mi madre.

Me fui antes de la cafetería para llamar a Renesmee y avisarle que venga a buscarme dos horas después de lo normal, debido a las clases de apoyo. Ya deseaba cumplir mis diecisiete años para poder manejar, sin depender de nadie.

Luego de avisarle, me fui al aula de historia y para mi gran sorpresa Max ya se encontraba allí, en el pupitre que compartíamos desde el primer día de clases. Pero sólo lo compartíamos porque él se sentaba conmigo, y yo hoy tenía la oportunidad de sentarme en cualquier otro pupitre, ya que el aula aún estaba vacía. Pero por algún motivo desconocido para mí, mis piernas inconscientemente se dirigieron hacia allí, hacia él. Caminé hacia nuestro banco y me senté a su lado, él me miro maravillado y esbozo una media sonrisa de costado, tuve que recordarme mil veces que era un vampiro, para no caer rendida a sus pies ante su perfecta hermosura.

Cuando él me miraba y me sonreía de esa forma, yo no podía pensar, quedaba asediada, solo su imagen recorría mi mente, sin permitirme usar mi cerebro para nada mas… Debería ser ilegal y debería estar duramente penado por la ley, que alguien sea portador de semejante belleza.

—Hola—me dijo suavemente. —¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó, examinando mi rostro con mirada escrupulosa.

— ¿Disculpa? —le pregunté confundida.

¿Él estaba existentemente hablándome? ¿O era que yo quedaba tan embelesaba cuando lo veía, que estaba imaginando el tono de su hechizante y suave voz?

—Estas un poco pálida… ¿Te sientes bien? —me preguntó, con un tono de sincera preocupación en su voz.

—Tú también estas muy pálido, ¿Estás enfermo? —le pregunté sarcásticamente, dejando de lado mis modales.

El hizo una mueca ante mi pregunta, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados, parecía que calculaba algo.

—Yo soy pálido—me contestó simplemente. —Siempre me encuentro así, pero tú no, y el día de hoy tu piel se encuentra unos tonos más claros de lo que siempre suele estar—dijo despreocupado, como si estuviera hablando del clima, en vez de los tonos de mi piel.

Lo miré perpleja. ¿Realmente estaba preocupado por mi? ¿Había vuelto a escuchar mis conversaciones con Camille en la cafetería? ¿Tanto observaba mi piel que sabía cómo lucia siempre?

Quizás lo que pensaba Camille era cierto… Mi corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente ante esta posibilidad y me sonrojé al instante, al darme cuenta de que él escucharía los embarazos latidos de mi corazón precipitado.

— ¿Por qué me estás hablando? —cambié de tema rápidamente, curiosa.

—Solo quería saber si te encontrabas bien—contestó, como si fuera una obviedad.

— ¿Y a ti que te interesa si me siento mal o bien? —le pregunté de forma violenta y grosera, como siempre hacía cuando intentábamos emprender una conversación.

—Me interesa Jasmett—me dijo con la mirada pegada a mis ojos. —Sino me importara no te lo preguntaría ¿No te parece?—siguió diciendo, mirándome con recogimiento y tiernamente.

Quedé sin aliento, sin respiro y sin palabras. Podría jurar que mi corazón, que antes latía desbocado, ahora se había detenido dos segundos, para volver a latir aún más rápido que antes, como los aleteos de un colibrí. Cuando me hablaba de ese modo tan embriagante, yo simplemente no podía responder, quedaba helada, cerré los ojos con fuerza para poder apartar mi visión de su rostro y salir de su hipnotismo…

—De todos modos, no es algo que sea de tu incumbencia—le dije de forma cortante, mirando el pupitre, escondiendo mis ojos de él.

— ¿Por qué siempre te comportas de ese modo tan hostil conmigo? —me preguntó perturbado.

Su tono de voz fue tan franco y espontáneo, que tuve la necesidad de voltear mi vista hacia él, cometiendo un error inconcebible. Sus ojos color ámbar me atraparon envolviéndome en su suave y delicada mirada. Me observaba impresionablemente como si yo fuera una princesa, sumamente frágil y hermosa. No comprendía a que se debía la ternura con la que me veía, y quedé irrefutablemente consolidada en su mirada.

Me había prometido tratarlo cordialmente luego de la clase de educación física, y ahora estaba tirando mi promesa por el suelo. Se me hacía muy difícil tratarlo amablemente. No comprendía el motivo real de mis sentimientos encontrados, pero algo en mi interior me ordenaba acercarme a él y deleitarme con su belleza eternamente, y otra voz me alejaba de él, diciéndome que era terriblemente peligroso.

—Yo…—logré decir débilmente. —Lo siento…

— ¿Lo sientes? —preguntó extrañado, alzando una ceja en un gesto atractivo, manteniendo su expresión cautelosa.

—Sí—dije, logrando apartar mis ojos de él y dirigiéndolos a la mesa de nuestro pupitre nuevamente. —Se que no me comporto muy bien en tu presencia, pero es un problema mío, no es contigo…

— ¿A que le temes tanto? —me preguntó de pronto, como si pudiera leer mi mente.

Quedé plasmada, su pregunta me desconcertó.

¿Qué podría saber él acerca de mis temores? Nuevamente me sumergí en la indestructible profundidad de sus ojos, que eran tan espontáneos e insondables como la expresión de su rostro, en ellos se arremolinaban miles de preguntas que no se anima a formularme y se dirigían a mí, amables y dulces, enternecidos.

—No le temo a nada—le contesté, respirando lento e intentando mantener implacable la bondad de mi voz.

—Parece lo contrario—me dijo acercando más su cara a la mía, mirándome con ternura.

Podía notar mi rostro nada vez más acalorado, seguramente estaba sonrojada hasta la coronilla. Y mi corazón… mi tonto corazón bailaba para él, latiendo cada vez más deprisa.

—No temo nada Max—le respondí dubitativa colocando mis manos sobre la mesa y jugando nerviosamente con mis dedos.

—Está bien—dijo en medio de un largo suspiro, apartándose de mi lado abruptamente, dejando un abismo entre nosotros dos. —Lamento mucho incomodarte Jasmett, solo me encontraba preocupado por tu estado de salud, realmente no era mi intención importunarte.

—No… no hay problema— le respondí un poco aturdida, nuevamente quedaba sin comprender su reacción.

—Solo quiero que tú tengas bien en claro, que no voy a hacerte daño…—me dijo, esbozando su típica media sonrisa. —Jamás—agregó, confundiéndome por completo.

No supe que responderle… ¿No iba a hacerme daño? ¿A qué se debía esa promesa? ¿Qué sabia él? ¿Sabía lo que yo tanto temía? ¿Sería un lector de mentes como mi padre? ¿O un detector de estados de ánimos como mi tío? ¿Veía el futuro como Alice?

Quizá por eso sabía todo lo que me pasaba.

La profesora ingresó al aula, sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Comenzó con su discurso diario rápidamente, así que tome eso como buena excusa para no dirigirle ni una mirada de reojo a Max. Pero la realidad era que toda la clase me la había pasado especulando sobre él y acallando mis atormentadoras ganas de observarlo. Con este debate interno rondando en mi cabeza el tiempo se me pasó muy rápido, y cuando quise prestar atención a lo que comentaba la profesora, ya era la hora de dirigirme a la siguiente aula.

Junté mis cosas lo más rápido que pude y me adelanté a salir del aula, pero para mí mala suerte, un mareo me avecinó haciendo que me tambalee sobre mis pies. Tuve que agarrarme a la mesilla más cercana para no caer redonda al piso. Alguien me tomo por los hombros de manera protectora y no tuve que voltear para ver quién era, podía sentir su frialdad. Pero a pesar de que su gélido tacto traspasaba mis gruesas ropas, su contacto se sentía incandescente sobre mi piel, enviando descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo.

Me volteé bruscamente hacia él, ocasionando que retiré las manos de mi espalda.

—No me toques—le dije entre dientes nerviosa, pero con toda la tranquilidad que pude encontrar dentro de mí.

—Creí que ibas a caerte—se defendió, mirándome con gesto sumamente turbado. — ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien—le respondí, soltando mi agarre de la mesa e intentando mantenerme en pie sola. —Tenía todo calculado. —le dije intentando sonar suficiente.

Él se limitó a esbozar una dulce y perfecta carcajada que demostraba incredulidad.

— ¿Me permites acompañarte a nuestra próxima clase? —me preguntó de forma caballerosa y gentil. —Prometo no tocarte—aclaró levantando sus manos hasta la altura de su cabeza.

Lo observé entrecerrando mis ojos y frunciendo mi ceño. De manera especulativa.

— ¿Entonces si pierdo el equilibrio me dejarás caer? —le pregunté, de manera jactanciosa.

—Probablemente no…—admitió con una simple sonrisa que me embrujó. —Pero voy a intentar mantener mis manos alejadas de ti mientras sea posible y mientras eso no signifique un riesgo para tu integridad física.

—De acuerdo…—le permití pensativa. —Pero si me tocas un solo pelo sin que este en juego mi integridad física, te cortaré las manos—le advertí de forma divertida, ya que el hecho de intentar cortarle las manos a un vampiro me hacía carcajear. A él también pareció divertirle la idea, ya que asintió entre cariñosas risas.

Nos dirigimos hasta el aula de Biología Celular en completo silencio. Él parecía estar examinando obsequiosamente cada pequeño paso que yo tomaba, totalmente preparado para aferrarme, antes que siquiera me dé cuenta que estaba por caer. Intenté no mirarlo en todo el camino, así no caía en su encantamiento como siempre hacía.

Una vez que llegamos al aula, le agradecí el hecho de que me haya acompañado, y nos sentamos en nuestros lugares habituales. La hora paso rápido y sin detalles merecedores de evocación. Él y yo no hablamos más que para hacer nuestro trabajo. Esto parecía ser una interesante tregua. Él se limitaba a hablarme lo justo y necesario, y yo le respondía cordialmente las pocas veces que él me dirigía la palabra.

Al finalizar la clase, lo despedí con un gesto de mi mano tímidamente, y me dirigí hacia los vestuarios a cambiarme, dónde seguramente me esperaba Camille.

— ¡Hola! —me saludó Camille alegremente, cuando me vio ingresar al vestuario de mujeres por la puerta principal.

Ella ya se encontraba con su uniforme de gimnasia puesto.

— ¿Cómo haces para llegar tan rápido de las clases? —le pregunté. —Yo salí de biología ni bien sonó el timbre, y recién llego al vestuario…

—Corro—me explicó con una sonrisita de suficiencia. —Educación física es mi asignatura preferida.

—Estás loca—le acusé sarcásticamente, mientras tomaba mi equipo deportivo de mi casillero. — ¿Sabes una cosa?

— ¿Qué pasó? —me preguntó examinando mi rostro. —Para que tú quieras contarme algo, debe de ser grave, así que habla de una vez—me dijo, impaciente.

—No es grave—la contradije. —Es solo que…

— ¿Qué qué? —me interrumpió.

—Déjame hablar—le pedí rodando mis ojos. —Pareces mi madre—le dije recordando a Bella.

Camille, se limitó a representar que cosía sus labios con aguja e hilo, y ataba un nudo.

—Creo que tienes razón—le dije dubitativa, ella me miró inquisitivamente. —Con lo de Max. —le aclaré.

— ¿Sobre….?

—Sobre que tiene algo conmigo

— ¿Y recién ahora te das cuenta? —me preguntó irónicamente. — ¿Qué fue lo que paso para que abras los ojos?

—Hoy me habló de nuevo, y me tomó por los hombros…—le expliqué. —Tiene una manía con tocarme.

— ¡Te lo dije! —gritó riendo. — ¡Te lo dije, te lo dije, te lo dije…!—comenzó a bailotear cantando.

—Calla…—le pedí, volteándome para no prestarle atención.

Comencé a cambiarme sosegadamente. Primero me puse el pantalón de gimnasia y las zapatillas, atando meticulosamente los cordones, y guardé el uniforme cuidadosamente en mi bolso. Pero cuando pase a sacarme la camisa escolar para reemplazarla por la sudadera deportiva, Camille, que estaba a mi espalda me detuvo horrorizada

— ¡Jasmett!

— ¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunté sobresaltada ante su grito, dándome la vuelta sobre mis pies para mirarla.

— ¿Qué demonios tienes ahí? —me preguntó tomándome bruscamente del brazo. —Date la vuelta—me ordenó girándome nuevamente para que le dé la espalda.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunté perturbada, intentado inútilmente girar mis ojos hasta mi espalda para poder visualizar lo que ella observaba tan sorprendida. — ¿Qué tengo?

—Tienes una mancha enorme—me dijo en un susurro tocando mi espalda suavemente. — ¿Te duele si te aprieto? —me preguntó ejerciendo un poco más de presión en mi columna lumbar.

—No… — le contesté. — ¿Es un moretón?

—No lo sé—me respondió preocupada. — ¿Te has caído?

—Probablemente—le dije calmadamente. A diferencia de ella, yo me encontraba muy tranquila, continuamente me hería. —Siempre mi piel se marca por cualquier golpecito. Mira acá tengo otro—le dije mostrándole mi hombro.

Ella lo observó detalladamente, comparándolo con el de mi espalda.

—Este es peor—me dijo, señalando mi dorso.

—No es nada—le dije para serenarla. —Vamos a la clase, antes que el profesor nos castigue por llegar tarde.

Ella asintió lentamente, con su rostro aun transformado en una expresión de impaciencia.

—Señorita Cullen—me llamó Emmett con voz brava.

A su lado se encontraba Max, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la cara seria, pero terriblemente atractiva. Parecía un tributo de marfil consagrado a algún dios pagano de la belleza.

—Acá vamos…—le susurré a Camille, sabiendo que mi tío lo oiría. Él frunció profundamente el ceño ante mis palabras y yo le sonreí tiernamente. — ¿Qué ocurre profesor? —le pregunté educadamente al llegar a ellos. Mirándolos de hito en hito.

—El señor Samuels tuvo la delicadeza de informarme que usted no se sentía muy bien esta mañana—explicó Emmett mirando a Max. — ¿Es verdadero este hecho?

—Si profesor.

—Está bien, puede quedarse en las gradas observando la clase—me dijo con gesto severo.

Me dirigí hacia las escalinatas tragándome una enorme sonrisa complacida, y al pasar por al lado de Max, articule las palabras "muchas gracias", con mis labios. Quizá ser amiga de él no era tan malo si me eximía de mis clases de Educación Física al tener metido en el bolsillo a Emmett.

Me pasé la hora, recostada en las gradas. Y al finalizar la clase, me dirigí al vestuario a cambiar mi ropa para dar la clase apoyo. No era apropiado que de clases con el uniforme de educación física.

Cuando entré en el aula de matemática, donde impartiría mis clases, casi muero. Todos los pupitres estaban ocupados, no quedaba espacio ni para un solo alumno más, y la mayoría eran mujeres, solo tres hombres se sentaban al fondo de la clase. Dejé mi bolso en la mesa del profesor y busqué con la mirada a algún conocido entre la multitud. Ahí se encontraba Camille sonriente, que me saludo con un gesto de su mano. A su lado había una esbelta y agraciada muchacha de cabellos color oro, ella levanto delicadamente su mano, pidiendo la palabra.

— ¿Si? —le pregunté.

—Hola que tal, mi nombre es Janet—me dijo con voz pringosa, mostrando sus dientes, intentando sonar simpática, mientras acariciaba su pelo. Camille le dedico una mirada asesina y yo me tragué una sonrisa. —Quisiera saber si usted es la que va a darnos las clases—me preguntó, sonando repentinamente desanimada con este hecho.

—Si… yo soy la profesora de apoyo... —le contesté confundida. Y al rectificar esto, todas las muchachas, menos Camille que sonreía como un niño en navidad, bufaron y lanzaron exclamaciones de quejidos. — ¿Pasa al…

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? —me interrumpió Max, con una sonrisa. Entrando ágil y de forma grácil por la puerta, parecía un sexy modelo salido de un comercial de ropa varonil.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté, aun mas confundida que antes. —No hay espacio para más alumnos y, de todas formas, no creo que tu necesites clases extracurriculares—le planteé, con voz acusadora pero amable. Se me hacía fácil comenzar a tratarlo bien. Pero se caía de maduro que él no precisaba clases de apoyo, era un vampiro y los vampiros tienen una rapidez mental sin igual. Si quería presenciar esta clase era por mí…

—Soy tu compañero—me explicó con una sonrisa.

— ¿Mi compañero? —pregunté barajada, todas mis especulaciones habían sido falsas. Sólo a mí se me podría ocurrir la idea de que él, el muchacho más perfecto de toda la escuela (y del mundo me atrevería a decir), presencie esta clase por mí.

—Si, imparto las clases contigo—me explicó amablemente.

—Está bien—le dije apresuradamente, comenzando a caminar hacia la mitad del salón para presentarme, con tanta mala suerte que me mareé perdiendo el conocimiento y casi caigo tendida en el piso, pero dos manos me salvaron del golpe de mi vida. Las manos de Max, indiscutiblemente.

— ¿Jasmett? —me preguntó una voz a la lejanía, que no era la de mi vampiro guardián. — ¿Te encuentras bien? —continuó indagando, y ahí la reconocí, era Camille que seguramente había corrido hacia mí.

—Sí…—contesté aun mareada y desconcertada, quería acomodar mis pies firmemente en el suelo, pero Max me sujetaba posesivamente de la cintura. Las palabras no salían de mi boca correctamente, debido al desfallecimiento, como para pedirle que me suelte amablemente. Deseaba apartar sus manos con las mías, pero tocarle la piel sería un error garrafal. Su solo contacto a través de mi ropa me enviaba descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo, y su tacto en vez de sentirlo frío y repugnante, lo sentía caliente y agradable, podría dejar que me tome por la cintura durante toda la eternidad. Pero eso tampoco era correcto, así que comencé a revolverme entre sus manos, para que comprenda el mensaje.

No fue él quien lo comprendió, sino Camille.

— ¿Podrías soltarla ya? —le preguntó de forma divertida, mientras golpeaba amistosamente las manos de Max que estaban en torno a mi pequeña y frágil cintura.

—Si… lo siento—se disculpó Max, soltándome gradualmente y observando si yo podía mantenerme en pie.

Camille pasó su brazo por mi cintura y me llevo hasta la silla de la mesa del profesor.

—Gracias, ya estoy mejor—le dije.

Mi mareo y desconcierto ya comenzaban a apaciguarse.

— ¿Qué no entiendes? —le preguntó Camille a Max. Yo no comprendía de que hablaban, quizá en el desfallecimiento me había perdido una importante parte de la conversación.

— ¿Qué no entiendo de qué? —le preguntó Max, tan confuso como yo, con la reacción de Camille.

—Que no le gusta que la toques—lo reprendió Camille, golpeándole entrañablemente el hombro. Max y yo reímos mientras ella se marchaba a su lugar, mirándome con una sonrisa pintada en la cara.

— ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Max, mirándome dulcemente. Yo solo pude asentir con mi cabeza, ante la ternura de su pregunta. —De acuerdo—me dijo, y luego se dirigió a la clase. —Buenos días chicos y chicas, lamentamos el altercado de recién, mi compañera tuvo un decaimiento…

— ¿Ella se encuentra bien? —preguntó con preocupación un muchacho. Lo reconocí al observarlo, estaba conmigo en la clase de matemáticas.

—Si Evan, ella está bien, solo un poco mareada—le contestó al chico, mirándome a mí. —Como iba diciendo, yo soy Max, ella es Jasmett y seremos su apoyo en matemáticas este año.

Cuando finalizó de presentarnos, me puse de pie y me dirigí a la clase, ya que me sentía mejor.

— ¿Alguno posee una duda o algún tema en particular que desee que Max o yo expliquemos? —pregunte de forma amable, y respondiendo mi pregunta todos levantaron la mano. Max y yo comenzamos a ayudar a los chicos de adelante hacia atrás.

Me tocó explicarle un par de temas a Camille, que no tenía grandes errores en sus cálculos, solo era distraída y se salteaba algunos pasos en los ejercicios, así que le dibuje una tabla de pasos a seguir para que se ayude.

Luego pasé a querer explicarle a la muchacha que estaba al lado de Camille, la que me había hecho la pregunta antes que comience la clase.

— ¿Tu nombre era Janet cierto? —le pregunte con gentileza.

—Si—me respondió de forma cortante y seca.

— ¿Cuál es tu duda? —le consulté, nuevamente con voz respetuosa y agradable.

—Ninguna que tú puedas resolver—me respondió mordazmente. Camille que se encontraba a su lado observando la situación le dedicó una mirada furiosa, y estaba a punto de levantarse de su banco, cuando yo la retuve con un gesto de mi mano. Lo que menos quería era una pelea en mi clase.

—Ponme a prueba—le pedí, siguiendo con mi tono cortés.

—No necesito pruebas, es indiscutible que tú no puedes explicarle nada ni siquiera a un nenito del jardín de infantes—me contestó, con una voz que descargaba odio e ira. No sabía porque esa muchacha me contestaba de ese modo tan hostil, jamás le había hecho nada malo.

— ¿Qué te pasa con Jazz? —le preguntó Camille, levantándose súbitamente de su asiento.

—Nada, solo que es tonta y no sabrá explicarme mi duda—le contestó de forma desagradable.

—Creo que yo podré responder varias dudas tuyas…—le dijo Camille, acercándose a ella.

—No, no—la frené, poniéndome entre ella y Janet.

Pero mi cuerpo no bastaba para detenerla, así que le dedique una mirada de auxilio a Max que se encontraba al otro lado del salón observando la situación. Él corrió hacia donde estábamos, y se puso a mi lado, para frenar a Camille, que se quería acercar a Janet con los puños levantados.

Imaginé como quedaría la cara de esa pobre muchacha, si llegaba a las manos de Camille.

— ¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó Max.

—Pasa, que esa estirada de ahí…—se metió Camille, señalando a Janet, que estaba sentada en su banco como si nada pasara. —Le dijo tonta a Jasmett, y dijo que ella no podría explicarle matemáticas—explicó y luego miro a Janet— ¡Ja! Jasmett es la reina de las matemáticas, podría explicarte cosas que tu sueñas con comprender, pedazo de idio…

— ¡Camille! —la reprendí. —Ya basta, no pasa nada—la tranquilicé.

—Ve a sentarte por favor—le pidió Max a Camille, amablemente. —Estuvo muy bien lo que hiciste—la felicitó en un susurro que llegué escuchar a la distancia, gracias a que mis oídos estaban entrenados para detectar cualquier charlita pequeña que tuviera mi familia vampiro.

Le dediqué a Max una larga mirada asesina.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó, haciéndose el desentendido. Me limité a negar con mi cabeza, parecían haberse muy compinches, no sé en qué momento.

—Bueno… ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti entonces? — le pregunté a Janet, siempre manteniendo mi tono de voz y mi expresión agradables— ¿Para qué estás aquí, sino quieres que te explique nada?

—Quiero que me explique Max—dijo entre un suspiro, comiéndose con los ojos a mi compañero.

Con esas palabras se encendió mi lamparita, así que por ahí venia la cosa. Por ese motivo este aula estaba abarrotada de mujeres, todas ellas querían que Max les explicara. Miré al vampiro significativamente, él observaba la situación con los ojos entrecerrados. No lo conocía bien, pero podría jurar que algo de esta circunstancia le molestaba.

— ¿Qué tema quieres que te explique? —le preguntó mi compañero en tono descortés, algo muy impropio de él. Me quede mirándolo sorprendida, él no solía dirigirse así a las personas, y menos a las damas.

—Fracciones—le dijo ella en un susurro, con voz empalagosa. El tono tan meloso de su voz, casi me ocasiona vómitos.

Al otro lado del salón, Evan levanto su mano y me dirigí hacia él para aclarar su duda. Era algo bastante simple, así que se lo explique sencillamente y él quedo complacido con mi esclarecimiento, diciendo que había entendido todo.

Me dirigí a una chica que estaba a su lado para preguntarle si tenía alguna duda.

—Quiero que me explique Max—me contestó, sin siquiera dirigirme una mirada.

Fui hasta otra chica, y obtuve de ella la misma respuesta. Lo mismo me paso con diez muchachas más. Solo estaban en la clase de apoyo por el vampiro, ni siquiera tenían problemas con matemáticas. Seguramente había otros muchachos que se habían quedado sin lugar en la clase, por culpa de estas chicas. Yo estaba bordó de la furia, y si alguien me observaba con atención, juro que podría ver salir humo de mis orejas.

Me encaminé al frente de la clase con determinación y pasos fuertes, y palmeé mis manos para llamar la atención de todos.

— ¿Quiénes de los aquí presentes, desean que MAX les explique los temas de matemática? —pregunté, poniendo especial énfasis en el nombre de mi compañero, pronunciándolo con desagrado. Max me observó de forma defensiva, como pidiendo perdón con la mirada, mientras que todas las mujeres, menos Camille, alzaron su mano. Eso dejaba cuatro alumnos para que yo les explique, los tres hombres y mi amiga. A los cuales ya les había aclarado las dudas, por cierto.

Totalmente indignada y ofendida con el vampiro que tenia de compañero, tomé mi bolso y salí del aula, rápidamente.

¿Cómo podría haber planeado tener una amistad con Max? ¿O hacer algún tipo de tregua? Era imposible mantener una amistad así, con alguien que tiene una gran facilidad para arruinarlo todo. Es imposible hacer una tregua con una persona tan egocéntrica. Se había metido en mi clase, desmantelándolo todo. Esas chicas no tenían ningún problema con matemáticas, solo estaban ahí por él, para verlo embobadas. Porque estaban perdidamente enamoradas de él. Y seguramente el estúpido de Max disfrutaba con eso, por ese motivo quería dar las clases, para pavonearse con esas tontas chicas, que lo seguían como perritos falderos. Me sentía una boba, yo que había pensado en un principio, que él podía llegar a tener algún tipo de sentimiento amoroso hacia mí… Lástima, eso era lo que sentía. Compasión ante alguien tan idiota y feo como yo.

Abrí de un porrazo la puerta de salida del instituto, y el frío me golpeo en la cara furiosamente, helándome las mejillas. Toqué mi cara, y las encontré horrendamente húmedas, no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que estaba llorando. Miré mi reloj pulsera con dificultad, debido a que mis ojos se encontraban empañados, todavía faltaba media hora para que Renesmee venga a buscarme.

—Jazz—me llamó Camille a mis espaldas. Me giré para verla. Ella posó sus ojos en mis mejillas, y corrió a abrazarme.

—Te dije que no valía la pena—le dije, intentando contener mis lagrimas sin éxito alguno.

—Él seguramente no sabía que esas muchachas iban a presenciar la clase…—intentó defenderlo.

—Él lo sabía, era algo esperable, todas las chicas del instituto están muertas por él—le expliqué. —Me sorprendió que dejaran lugar para ti y otros tres chicos.

—Muchas quedaron sin asientos—me dijo Camille. —Yo llegué justo para tomar el último lugar que quedaba, tuve que golpear a varias para que me dejaran sentar—me confesó Camille, robándome una risita acongojada.

Me solté de su abrazo e intente secar mis lágrimas.

—Seguro lo hizo a propósito—le dije apenada. —Que idiota fui en pensar que podía llegar a sentir algo por mí…

—No digas eso…—me reprendió Camille. —Tú no viste su carita angustiada cuando te marchaste, quería correr tras de ti, pero todas comenzaron a lloriquear y cascabelear como malditas locas, así que vine yo…

—No importa Camm—le dije, tragándome mis lágrimas. —La culpa es mía de todos modos, por pensar que podíamos ser amigos…

— ¿Amigos? —preguntó Camille, alzando su ceja derecha.

—Sí, amigos—le dije mirándola de forma amenazante.

—De acuerdo, como digas… Amigos—se defendió, alzando sus manos al ver mi expresión asesina.

El sonido de un claxon llamo mi atención. Por suerte Renesmee había llegado quince minutos antes.

— ¿Quieres que te alcancemos hasta tu casa? —le pregunté a Camille. Me había contado que ese día la había llevado su padre, debido a que su carro tenía un desperfecto mecánico.

—No…No te hagas problema…

— ¿En qué te vas a ir? —le pregunté entre risas. — ¿A pie?

—No…Es solo que Max se ofreció a llevarme, y ya le dije que sí—me dijo ocultando su mirada en el piso. Mi corazón se detuvo con sus palabras. —Si quieres le digo que no y…

—No—la detuve, no era justo de mi parte pedirle algo así. —No, está bien, ve con él… Hasta mañana—le dije saludándola con la mano, marchando rápidamente hasta el auto de mi hermana.

Camille se quedó parada en medio del patio sola, mirándome con la disculpa tatuada en su rostro.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —me preguntó Nesmy, alarmada.

—Nada.

— ¿Nada?

—Exacto, nada—le dije mientras las lágrimas escurrían de mis ojos silenciosamente.

Ella detuvo el lujoso auto de golpe en el arcén.

—Perfecto—dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

— ¿Qué haces? —le pregunté.

—Nada—contestó sarcásticamente, imitando a la perfección mi tono de voz.

— ¡Oh vamos Nesmy! No empieces con tus jueguitos…

—Entonces tú tampoco comiences con los tuyos—se defendió. —No voy a arrancar el auto, hasta que me digas lo que te ocurre, y no intentes mentirme Jasmett Roslice Cullen, porque lo sabré, y sabes muy bien que no tengo ningún problema en quedarme aquí por el resto de la eternidad.

La miré calculando mis opciones. No era capaz de dejarme ahí por el resto de mi vida, pero sí varias horas, lo necesario para frustrarme y ponerme sumamente nerviosa. Así que mi única alternativa era hablar.

—Max—le dije en un susurro. Ella abrió los ojos como platos y me miró fijamente, poniendo en marcha el auto.

— ¿Qué pasa con Max?

—Tu solo me pediste que te diga que me pasa, no que te cuente toda la historia—le reproché y acto seguido volvió a apagar el auto y cruzarse de brazos. Bufé sonoramente para demostrar mi descontento. —Pensé que podríamos ser amigos… Pero me equivoqué.

—Claro que te equivocaste—me dijo, arrancando el auto. —No puedes ser amiga de Max porque él te gusta.

—Él no me gusta—la contradije. —Siempre se está comportando como un tonto.

— ¿Por qué? —me preguntó, mirando la carretera.

Al observar que no le contestaba llevo su mano al contacto.

—No—la detuve. —Lo que pasa es que…Todas las chicas del instituto se babean por él…

—Es lo más racional, él es hermoso y caballero.

—No se puede ser amiga de alguien así…

—Si se puede ser amiga de alguien así—me contradijo. —El único problema aquí, es que tú no quieres ser su amiga Jazz, por eso te pone de los nervios que todas las chicas le anden atrás, pero quédate tranquila, Camille no está enamorada de él—me dijo suavemente. Me quedé mirándola fijamente, cuestionándola con la vista. —Sí, escuche la conversación que mantuvieron recién, lo siento…

— ¿Cómo sabes que a ella no le gusta? —le pregunté, de golpe.

—Me lo imagino…

— ¿Por qué?

—Simplemente lo sé, es instinto de híbrida—me dijo con una sonrisa, ocultando algo.

—Renesmee….

—Papá leyó su mente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

—Se la encontró en el mercado—explicó mi hermana. —Y ella pensaba en ti, en lo buena amiga que eres, y papá dice que te quiere mucho, por eso no creo que te quiera robar a Max.

—Por supuesto que no me va a robar a Max, porque Max no es mío—le dije con tono mordaz. —De todos modos, hay algo que me estas ocultando, estoy segura…—le dije examinándola, ella no era la única que tenía instinto.

—Camille, cree que Max está enamorado de ti, y quiere ayudarlo en todo lo que pueda a conquistarte, piensa que hacen hermosa pareja—dijo con voz monocorde y meticulosa. —Y no la culpo, para mí también hacen una pareja estupenda—agregó mi hermana al notar la expresión de enfado incrustada en mi rostro.

Bajé del auto de un salto, y me encaminé furiosa hasta la casa, gritando.

— ¡Están locas! ¡Locas las dos! No las asesino nomás porque son mi hermana y mi mejor amiga.

Renesmee a mis espaldas se carcajeaba sonoramente.

Esto era absurdo, Camille mi amiga estaba tramando un plan para que me enamore de un vampiro, y mi hermana la apoyaba. Subí los escalones hacia el primer piso de dos en dos, y me encerré en mi habitación. Dejé mis cosas en el suelo y salí al balcón, a oler la encantadora fragancia de los jazmines. Tomé asiento en mi mecedora y comencé a balancearme.

Todo era muy confuso para mí, eran muchos sentimientos nuevos encontrados.

Primero mi amistad con Camille, nunca antes había tenido una amiga y ella parecía ser buena conmigo, pero entonces ¿Por qué aceptaba la invitación de Max, si quería que yo saliera con él?

Segundo Max, que por un lado parecía querer acercarse a mí, ayudándome, cuidándome, haciendo que comience a tratarlo bien y le tome afecto, pero luego me restriega por la cara que todas las chicas del instituto están detrás de él, inclusive mi amiga… Yo había pensado tontamente que él sentía algo por mi…Ese era mi problema, ahora lo veía. Max me ofrecía nada más que su amistad ¿Y era eso lo que yo quería? Hasta hace unas semanas no quería ni siquiera tenerlo cerca ¿Entonces porque me ofendía? ¿Por qué me molestaba que todas se babeen con él?

Al final abrir mi corazón había sido un error garrafal, siempre lo había sabido. Por eso no tenia amigos y mucho menos había tenido novio, pero esta vez me había encariñado con Camille y estaba a un paso de sucumbir ante Max. Aún podía remendar mi error, y así seria. Camille ya era mi amiga y la quería mucho, no podría alejarme de ella, pero Max no era nada, solo un molesto vampiro que siempre estaba ahí para atajarme cuando estaba por caer o para apartar las pelotas antes que impacten en mi cuerpo. Podía convivir con más moretones de los que ya tenía.

* * *

 **Hola gente bella, espero que se encuentren muy bien y les sea de su agrado la historia. Gracias a las personas que dejaron sus comentarios, tendré en cuenta sus opiniones. La historia ya está terminada y dependerá de si les gusta o no que la siga subiendo los capítulos y la velocidad de las publicaciones.**

 **Muchos cariños.**

 **Tammy.**


	7. Reconciliación

**Capítulo 7**

 ** _Reconciliación_**

Esa mañana llegué muy temprano al instituto y me encaminé a la sala de profesores para poder hablar con el señor Lauren.

Llamé a la puerta y esperé unos instantes. Me atendió una señora mayor muy corpulenta y morocha, con aspecto de profesora, pero no la había visto jamás dando clases.

—Buenos días—la saludé respetuosamente con una sonrisa dibujada en mis labios. — ¿Se encuentra el profesor Lauren? —le pregunté.

—Sí—me respondió, evaluando mi aspecto de pies a cabeza, seguro estaba intentando reconocerme de algunas de sus clases, sin éxito alguno se limitó a preguntar. — ¿Quién lo busca?

—Jasmett Cullen.

—Ahí viene—me dijo la señora, gritando a continuación el nombre del profesor a los cuatro vientos, mientras se retiraba.

Esperé unos segundos apoyada en el umbral, hasta que escuché la alegre voz del señor Lauren.

— ¡Señorita Cullen! —exclamó maravillado el profesor al verme. —Que sorpresa encontrarla por aquí tan temprano ¿A qué debo el gran honor de su visita?

—El día de ayer durante las clases de apoyo presencié un momento muy desagradable—le comenté con tono y gesto formales. —Todas las alumnas de la clase de apoyo están aprobadas en la materia, y no tienen ningún tipo de dificultad en comprender las matemáticas señor, ¿Saben por qué van a ocupar el lugar de los que SI poseen dificultad en la materia?

—Desconozco… ¿Por qué? —peguntó intrigado el profesor.

—Por el señor Max Samuels—le dije, pronunciando el nombre del vampiro con desagrado. —Le pido por favor que se haga algo al respecto, yo no puedo seguir impartiendo las clases junto con ese muchacho…

—No señorita Cullen, pero no puedo sacarlo de la clase…

— ¿Por qué?

—Como le dije anteriormente, estamos necesitando alumnos que nos ayuden con las clases, y el señor Samuels es un alumno ejemplar—me explicó el profesor, derramaba orgullo al pronunciar el apellido de Max.

—Bueno, pero póngalo en otra clase entonces, en otro turno—le pedí, casi le suplique.

—No puedo.

—¿Cómo que no puede? —le pregunté incrédula.

Él se quedó mirándome contrariado e importunado, para después responderme.

—Vera señorita Cullen…—me dijo mirando a ambos lados, como si fuera a contarme un improperio. —Lo que voy a contarle era confidencial entre el señor Samuels y yo, pero viendo el problema al que usted se enfrenta tiene que saber, que el señor Samuels no quiso dar clases de apoyo el año pasado cuando yo se lo pedí. Y este año vino a anotarse para dar clases cuando se enteró que usted también las impartiría, pidiendo específicamente compartir la tutoría con usted.

— ¿Qué que? —le pregunté perturbada.

—Lo que escuchó señorita Cullen, yo no sé qué tipo de relación tienen el señor Samuels con usted y tampoco es de mi incumbencia—me dijo el profesor en un susurro. —Pero por favor no le diga lo que acabo de contarle.

—No, quédese tranquilo que no diré nada…—le dije, sin comprender el motivo de lo que había hecho Max. —Pero… ¿Por qué pidió eso el señor Samuels?

—No tengo ni la menor idea —respondió con sinceridad y una pizca de curiosidad en la voz. —Pero tampoco lo cuestioné, que el imparta clases es un gran alivio para mí como se imaginará...

—Qué raro…—murmuré, más para mí misma que para que el profesor lo escuche.

—Si…Ah… respecto a su malestar con las alumnas—continuó diciendo. —No puedo separarla del señor Samuels, pero tomaré exámenes hoy, entregando la nota en el día, puede pedir las pruebas para ingresar al aula, que solo se adhieran los que sacaron menos de 6 ¿Le parece?

—No era lo que esperaba, pero eso también estaría bien—le dije conformándome. —Así podrán ingresar los que realmente tienen problemas con matemáticas.

—Gracias por comprender—me dijo con voz amable y complacida. —Y le aclaro que a usted no le tomaré el examen por supuesto, así que puede eximirse de la clase.

—Gracias—le dije, y me marché hacia el patio trasero.

Tendría dos horas libres, para vagar por las instalaciones del instituto sin nada que hacer. Lo bueno radicaba en que no tendría que encontrarme con Camille en estas horas, para escuchar las explicaciones que seguramente querría darme sobre ella y Max.

Me dirigí hacia el gimnasio, para ver si se encontraba Emmett por ahí. No me sorprendió hallarlo anotando algo, en sus tableros.

—Ey, Emm—le grité al entrar al gimnasio.

—Shhhhh—me calló mirando hacia todos lados, frenéticamente.

—No hay nadie—le dije en un susurro.

—Nunca se sabe—me contradijo con una sonrisa burlona. — ¿Cómo está mi tesorito? —me pregunto dándome una suave palmadita en el hombro.

—Bien, cansada…

—No, no ¡Hoy ni el papa te salvará de tu clase! —me dijo Emmett entrecerrando los ojos, mirándome con expresión calculadora.

— ¡Tío!—le dije con ojos aspirantes. — ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!

—No, no y no

—Solo las vueltas—le pedí, juntando las palmas de mis manos, en un gesto de súplica.

—Está bien, está bien—dijo dándose por vencido al ver mi expresión. —Procura llegar quince minutos tarde a la clase.

— ¡Gracias!

—De nada…—me dijo negando con la cabeza. — ¿Y porque no estás en tus clases?

—Porque el profesor de matemáticas me permite faltar, como soy la que doy las clases de apoyo.

—Siempre te salvas de todo…

—Es mi encanto natural—le dije con una sonrisa.

—Sí, lo sé mejor que nadie, todos los días soy presa de tu encanto natural—se quejó mi tío. —Eres la mismísima reencarnación del demonio.

Pasé mis dos horas libres, conversando con Emmett, quien mientras tanto ponía las notas de sus alumnos. Tuve que rogarle para que no me desapruebe, ya que estaba a punto de hacerlo. Por supuesto que Max y Camille tenían un rotundo diez. El tiempo se pasó rápido, y luego de despedirme, me dirigí a la clase de Lengua y literatura. Fui la primera en ingresar al aula y me senté en mi lugar habitual.

Camille llegó junto con el profesor, y al sentarse a mi lado, me miró con un gesto de disculpa, el cual ignore completamente, ella no tenía nada porque disculparse conmigo.

—Tuvimos un examen de matemáticas re difícil, el cual obviamente desaprobé, por eso llegué tarde—me dijo rápidamente en voz muy baja, mientras sacaba sus libros. — ¿Por qué faltaste?

—Después te cuento, está por comenzar la clase—le dije inconscientemente, de manera cortante y monótona.

Ella asintió con gesto afligido y ambas comenzamos a escuchar las ocurrencias del profesor Arnold.

— ¿Por qué no fuiste a la clase de matemática? —me preguntó Camille, mientras salíamos del aula de Lengua y Literatura y nos dirigíamos a la cafetería.

—El profesor me dijo que no era necesario que presencie esa clase—le expliqué.

— ¿Por qué? —me preguntó.

—Porque soy la que da las clases de apoyo y se supone que tengo muy claros los temas—le respondí de forma impaciente, de lo cual me arrepentí al instante porque un gesto triste se instaló en su cara.

—Es coherente—dijo con voz apesadumbrada, mientras se posicionaba en la fila para comprar los alimentos.

—No tengo hambre, voy a reservar una mesa—le dije, yéndome hacia la mesa vacía más cercana con pasos rápidos, pero torpes.

Dejé caer mi cuerpo fatigosamente sobre la silla. El aire de Forks me hacía sentir extremadamente cansada todo el tiempo, algo tenía este pueblo o sus habitantes que me desestabilizada.

Evalúe el gran salón de comidas con la mirada detenidamente, al lado de mi mesilla se encontraba una mesa redonda donde se sentaban seis muchachas que parecían muy humildes y disciplinadas, todas ellas eran algo bonitas, no hermosas, pero simpáticas y resueltas. De no ser amiga de Camille, me habría sentado con ellas. O quizás me hubiera sentado en la mesa de los "bichos raros", que se encontraba en una esquina de la cafetería y estaba ocupada por algunos alumnos y alumnas, con los que jamás había conversado, nadie conversaba con ellos, es más, ni siquiera conversaban entre ellos.

A tres mesas de la mía, se encontraba el sitio de las chicas más populares del instituto, entre ellas estaba Janet. Se notaba hasta en la distancia que tenían muchas cosas en común: todas eran lindas, esbeltas, delgadas pero sinuosas, atléticas, muy huecas y por supuesto, todas estaban perdidamente enamoradas de Max. En ese momento se encontraban mirando un punto fijo con caras de pocos amigos, y cuchicheando indomablemente. Miré lo que ellas observaban…Como no imaginarlo, miraban al vampiro que se encontraba en la fila de los alimentos detrás de Camille y ambos conversaban reconfortadamente. Se me revolvió el estómago ante esa situación y aparté la mirada, enviándola nuevamente a la mesa de las muchachas presumidas, las cuales parecían encontrarse tan sorprendidas como yo, ante el hecho de que Camille trabara una conversación con Max.

—Te traje esto—me sorprendió Camille extendiéndome un chocolate con almendras, con una sonrisa.

—No tengo hambre, gracias—le dije, intentando mantener mi voz lo más amable que me fue posible.

— ¿Estás enojada? —me preguntó, mientras dejaba el chocolate al lado de mi mano, y se sentaba en la silla.

—No

— ¿Segura?

— ¿Por qué debería estar enojada? —le pregunté con irritación, sin poder contenerme.

— ¿Por qué me fui con Max? —me consultó en un susurro, dubitativa.

— ¿Y por qué debería molestarme que te vayas con Max?

— ¿Por qué te gusta? —me preguntó salvaguardando su voz baja, tímidamente.

—No me gusta—le dije en un bufido. — Pero… supongamos por un segundo que me gustara…—le propuse. — ¿Te consideras buena amiga yéndote con él, sabiendo que me agrada?

—No me digas así…—me pidió de modo triste, acongojado. — ¿Estás indicando que soy mala amiga?

—No, solo te estoy preguntando cómo te sientes, "sabiendo" que a mí me gusta Max y yéndote con él.

—Me fui con él para hablar de ti…

— ¡Genial! —exclamé perdiendo totalmente los estribos. — ¿Te vas con ese idiota para hablar de mí? ¿Hablas de mí, a mis espaldas y encima con ese proyecto de ser humano? —le pregunté señalando la mesa en la que se encontraba sentado Max, quien miraba la situación con el ceño fruncido, tan apenado como Camille.

—No te pongas así Jazz, por favor, yo solo…

—Tu solo piensas que él me gusta y te pones a hacer de celestina—le acusé mordazmente. — ¿Sabes una cosa? Puedes quedártelo, te lo obsequio con un moño en su preciosa, perfecta y simétrica cabeza, él no me gusta, ni me agrada, ni nada y ni siquiera sé si me agradas tu después de lo que acabas de hacer—le escupí entre dientes.

Las lágrimas emprendieron su recorriendo por los ojos y mejillas de ambas, pero antes de desarmarme y pedirle perdón de rodillas, me marché de la cafetería, dejándola sentada sola en nuestra mesa, sintiendo como todas las miradas, incluidas las de Max, se posaban en nosotras.

Ingresé al aula historia y me senté en la mesa de siempre. Estaba sola, todos los demás aún estaban almorzando felizmente en la cafetería con sus compañeros.

Los lagrimones comenzaron a caer más abruptamente de mis ojos cuando caí en la cuenta que me había comportado muy mal con Camille. Ella estaba muy lejos de ser una mala amiga. Por el contrario, era muy buena, simplemente... Simplemente era metida, se metía en mi vida continuamente. Quizás era eso lo que hacían los amigos, meterse en tu vida, para hacer lo que ellos creen correcto. Al igual que la familia.

¿Pero por qué me molestaba que hablara con Max? ¿Por qué me fastidiaba que se metiera entre Max y yo?

Ya era hora que admitiera mis sentimientos. Max me gustaba. Quizá no para que sea mi novio ni nada eso, sabía que eso estaría mal, pero me gustaba como persona al menos.

No podía culpar a mi amiga si ella estaba enamorada de Max y deseaba tener una relación con él, ella lo había visto primero y en infinitas ocasiones me había preguntado si me gustaba y yo se lo había negado rotundamente. Tampoco podía enojarme si solo se había metido para unirnos, de hecho yo me metí en su vida, llevándola al cementerio a ver su hermano, algo que podría haber terminado mal.

Tampoco podía pelearme con mi única amiga por ese vampiro, debería disculparme con ella, me había comportado como una estúpida lunática.

Max entró al aula, y se sentó sigilosamente a mi lado. Era en vano secarme las lágrimas, debido a que él ya las había visto, y de todos modos había escuchado toda mi discusión con Camille en la cafetería. Pero igual las escurrí meticulosamente de mis ojos.

—Te peleaste con Camille—me dijo con voz suave y agradable. Continuó hablando al ver que yo no le respondía. —No fue una pregunta de todos modos

—Lo sé, por eso no te respondí.

—Lo sé, por eso no te pregunte—me dijo, esbozando su típica media sonrisa de suficiencia, que me alucinaba. — ¿Se puede saber por qué te peleaste?

— ¿Por qué preguntas cosas que ya sabes? —le pregunté, con la voz pastosa debido a la congoja.

— ¿Por qué siempre me respondes con preguntas? —me cuestionó, ocasionando que me gire hacia él y lo mire con fiereza. No tengo ni idea de qué fue lo que vio en mi rostro, pero su expresión divertida paso a estar abatida en ese segundo que miró mis ojos. —Lo siento…

—Solo cierra el pico—le dije bruscamente.

Él asintió con un simple gesto de su cabeza y apartó su mirada de mi rostro.

Las clases pasaron lentamente. Las horas se hicieron de chicle, estirándose y estirándose, haciendo que los últimos segundos de clase parezcan una eternidad.

Al finalizar biología, me dediqué a pasear por el instituto, de un pasillo a otro. Para poder llegar a la clase de educación física tarde, como había arreglado con Emmet.

—Llega con veinte minutos de retraso, señorita Cullen—me dijo Emmet mirando escrupulosamente, con voz serena pero prudente.

—Lo siento profesor.

—Vaya a sentarse a las gradas por favor—me dijo señalando las escalinatas. —Espero que no opaque sus notas desaprobando esta simple asignatura—me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Rodeé mis ojos y me senté en las gradas, a observar el partido, que ese día, parecía ser de básquet.

Por lo poco que entendía de ese complicado deporte, Camille estaba marcando a Max, cosa que hacía realmente bien, pero no lo suficiente como para sosegarlo. Se seguían mutuamente de un lado al otro del gimnasio, riendo y gritándose alegremente. Camille sujetaba a Max por el pecho, o extendía los brazos alrededor de su cintura. En esos momentos deseaba ser tan buena atleta como Camille, para saber jugar y tener una buena excusa para tocar a Max de ese modo. Cosa que jamás pasaría.

Proferí un sonoro suspiro de indignación, algo que Max pareció oír y se detuvo en seco a mirarme, en ese momento Camille aprovecho su descuido para marcar un tanto. Max se golpeó la cabeza con la palma de la mano y Camille se le río en la cara.

Al finalizar el partido, me dirigí al aula de matemáticas a las corridas para impartir mi clase. Esperaba que nadie haya llegado aún, para solicitar las pruebas antes de que ingresaran.

Tal como esperaba, el salón se encontraba vacío. Dejé mi bolso en la mesa del profesor y me instalé en la puerta, para controlar a los que iban ingresando. La primera en llegar fue Janet, flaqueada por otras 5 chicas tan lindas y tontas como ella.

—Buenos días Janet—la saludé cortésmente, con una sonrisa de idoneidad pintada en mi rostro.

—Hola—se limitó a decirme, con cara de asco.

—Necesito corroborar tu prueba de matemáticas, la que el profesor tomo el día de hoy—le pedí.

—Claro—dijo con una sonrisa. Todas las muchachas comenzaron a revolver en sus bolsos. Janet fue la primera en encontrarla y me la extendió—Ten.

La observe con detenimiento, parecía un chasco, había sacado seis. La nota justa para poder presenciar la clase.

—Adelante—le dije entre dientes, con una sonrisa apretada.

Las demás muchachas me mostraron sus evaluaciones y todas superaban el seis. Las despedí cordialmente indicándoles que no podían estar en la clase. Se fueron bufando e insultándome, pero no me importó. Pasó lo mismo con varias muchachas más, menos Camille, a la que no le pedí la prueba y la hice pasar lanzándole una mirada apenada. Siguieron ingresando chicos y chicas, muchos que no habían asistido la clase anterior. Para cuando se llenó el aula, podía asegurar que la única persona que estaba allí por Max era Janet. Esperé a mi compañero por diez minutos, pero no llego así que comencé mi clase.

—Buenos días a todos, disculpen la tardanza, estaba esperando a mi compañero, pero parece que no vendrá el día de hoy—dije con voz sonora y segura, dándole una mirada de preponderancia a Janet. — ¿Algún tema en común que no comprendan? —consulté mirándolos a todos. Evan alzo la mano en alto primero. — ¿Si Evan?

—Yo no comprendo las ecuaciones dobles, me mareo—dijo mirando a su alrededor, ya que todos asintieron.

— ¿Nadie comprende? —indagué. Y todos comenzaron a murmurar, pidiendo que les explique ese tema. —De acuerdo, observen—les pedí, tomando un marcador, y comenzando a explayar el tema en la pizarra.

Expliqué meticulosamente, cada paso y cada anotación.

Al finalizar, dejé el marcador y me dirigí a la clase.

— ¿Se comprendió? —consulté observando a los chicos, que poseían sonrisas y gestos relajados, parecía que habían entendido. Todos asintieron confirmando mi teoría.

—Perdón por la tardanza—interrumpió Max la clase, ingresando por la puerta apresuradamente. —Me demoré en una conversación con el profesor de educación física—explicó.

No le dije nada, solo le dedique una larga mirada de aborrecimiento.

—Tuve que hacer un filtro en la clase—le expliqué en voz bien alta para que todos oyeran, dirigiéndome a la primera mesa. —Solo una alumna desaprobó el examen para babosearse contigo y perturbar la clase, debes gustarle mucho—le dije con una sonrisa sarcástica pintada en mis labios.

Todos los chicos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, mientras que Janet murmuraba la palabra "idiota".

Resolví las dudas de los alumnos de adelante, mientras Max resolvía las dudas de los de atrás. Llegue hasta Camille y la ayudé como si fuera una alumna más. Él se dirigió hacia Janet y yo presté especial atención para oír con detenimiento lo que hablaban

—No, no sé ese tema—le decía Max.

—Son fracciones, son fáciles, tienes que saberlo—le discutía Janet descorazonada.

—No, lo siento, pero no tengo la menor idea—le dijo, simulando ofuscación. —Jasmett ¿Comprendes fracciones? —me preguntó Max, y tuve que contenerme para no reír.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Explícaselo a ella por favor, que parece no saberlo—me pidió con gesto serio.

—De acuerdo…

—No—se negó Janet. —No quiero que ella me explique.

— ¿Cómo que no quieres que te explique Jasmett? —le preguntó Max, comenzando a irritarse.

—No quiero que ella me explique, quiero que lo hagas tú.

—Acá se viene a aprender—le dijo Max, con tono serio y crispado. —Tanto yo, como Jasmett, explicamos los temas, sino quieres aprender, por favor te voy a pedir que te retires— le dijo señalándole la puerta.

—Pero…—comenzó a protestar la muchacha.

—Ahí está la puerta—le repitió.

Janet recogió sus cosas de forma brusca y se marchó con paso apresurado, podría jurar que oía como lloriqueaba en su camino hacia la puerta. Su tristeza me dio pena, solo un poco.

—Creo que fuiste muy duro con ella—le susurré a Max solo para que él escuchara mi reflexión.

—Eras tú la que no querías que ellas "perturbaran" nuestra clase—explicó Max, resaltando la palabra perturbaran. —A mí no me interesa si están o no, no estoy aquí para ellas —manifestó en tono reservado, encubriendo algún tipo de significado recóndito entre sus palabras.

Al transcurrir las doras correspondientes tomé mi bolso, saludé a todos de forma general y salí del aula sin mirar atrás. Pero al llegar a la puerta de salida del instituto Camille me detuvo.

—Jazz—dijo, gritando a mi espalda. —Espera por favor.

—Camille…

—Lo siento tanto…—me dijo interrumpiéndome. —Siento mucho haberte hecho enfadar, metiéndome en tus cosas y queriendo hacer de cupido entre tú y Max, tambi…

—Cam—la detuve. —Yo soy la que tiene disculparse, tú no hiciste nada malo, en la cafetería me comporté de forma muy grosera y descortés contigo, no importa si quisiste ayudarme o si te gusta Max…

—No, no me gusta Max, para nada—se defendió. —Solo lo hice de metida para que estén juntos, y me arrepiento, prometo no inmiscuirme nunca más en tus cosas…

—No, tú eres mi amiga, y como tal, debes meterte en mis cosas—le pedí. —Soy yo la que estuvo mal, perdóname por favor…

—Jasmett, estaba tan triste...

—Lo sé, lo siento—me disculpé. —No tengo mucha experiencia en esto de la amistad, perdón...

Ninguna de las dos pudimos contenernos más, y nos estrechamos en un intenso abrazo.

—Debes irte, seguramente Renesmee te está esperando—me dijo Camille soltándome, después de unos minutos que estuvimos abrazadas.

—Sí, tienes razón—le dije con una sonrisa. — ¿Quieres que te lleve hasta tu casa?

—No gracias, ya arreglaron mi auto.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana—le dije despidiéndola con un nuevo abrazo pequeño.

Cuando llegué a mi hogar, me sumergí en la tranquilidad de mi balcón a continuar con la lectura de mi libro. Estuve allí por horas, hasta que una mano golpeó la puerta de mi habitación, haciendo que vuelva a la realidad. Dejé el libro sobre la mecedora y fui hasta la puerta, la abrí de un tirón y allí se encontraba mi madre de pie, tan hermosa y tranquila como siempre.

—Hola mamá—la saludé.

—Hola mi vida—me dijo, rodeándome con sus delgados pero fuertes brazos. —Está lista tu cena, y además hay reunión familiar.

— ¡Genial!—masculle irónicamente, debido a que las reuniones familiares eran un engorro.

—Creo que el tema de hoy te interesara—me dijo mi madre. Mientras bajaba las escaleras acompasándose a mi paso.

— ¿De qué quieren hablar?

—Ya verás…—me respondió mi madre misteriosamente.

Cuando llegamos a la gran mesa del comedor, en mi lugar había un enorme plato rebosante de comida, así que me senté en ese sitio, y comencé a engullir mi pescado frito con vegetales.

— ¿Qué tienes para decirnos Emmett? —preguntó Carlisle diplomáticamente a mi enorme tío, quien poseía una enorme sonrisa de tonto en los labios.

—Tendremos visita—dijo Emmet.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó Esme, intrigada.

Todos los demás lo miraban desde sus asientos inquisidoramente, menos Alice que tenía en su rostro marcada una sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja.

—La familia Samuels.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, escupiendo el pescado por toda la mesa y atragantándome.

—Como oíste, cochina—se burló Emmett. —La familia de Samuels viene de visita, mañana viernes a la tarde.

—No puede ser—bufé.

—Sí, puede ser—dijo tercamente mi tío.

—Papá, no puedes permitir esto—me dirigí a Edward, ignorado a mi tío.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó mi padre.

—Por qué… por qué no, él sabrá que yo vivo entre vampiros y puede no gustarle la idea…

—A mí me parece una idea fantástica—dijo Renesmee con voz suave y decidida. —Él es un gran muchacho, yo lo conocí el otro día, sería un buen amigo de Jasmett.

—No estoy de acuerdo contigo—la contradijo Jasper, y yo le dediqué a mi tío una profunda mirada de agradecimiento. —No creo que un vampiro sea buena compañía para Jasmett.

— ¡Vamos Jas! —le dijo Alice, golpeándole dulcemente el hombro. —Él es tan inofensivo para un humano, como yo lo soy para un emparedado.

—Eres un hipócrita—le gritó Jacob a mi tío Jasper. — ¿Ella convive diariamente con más de media docena de vampiros, y dices que ese muchacho es mala compañía?

—No lo conocemos—se defendió Jasper. Emanando tenues rompientes de paz y tranquilidad, que acompasaron mi tenso estado de animo

—Yo sí lo conozco—dijo Emmet, con la sonrisa aun a flor de piel. —¡Es genial!

—Yo también lo conozco—lo apoyó mi padre. —Es un buen chico, y su familia también lo es, sería muy buena compañía para Jasmett.

— ¡Papá! —le grité indignada. —Es un vampiro.

—Todos nosotros lo somos y solo leí buenos pensamientos en su mente la vez que lo vi—me respondió mi padre, en un vano intento por tranquilizarme.

— ¡Yo no soy un vampiro! —gritó Jake encrespado en su defensa, pero todos lo ignoramos rotundamente.

—Solo lo viste una vez, hace semanas, sus pensamientos pudieron haber cambiado—manifesté.

—No, solo tenía pensamientos amables…

Luego de esa frase todos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos formando un enorme bullicio, y no pude oír más nada, hasta que mi abuelo pidió el silencio.

— ¡Por favor! —exclamó sonoramente, provocando un mutismo monumental. —No nos estamos oyendo entre nosotros, sometámoslo a votación—pidió. — ¿Emmett?

—Yo voto que deben venir—exclamó eufórico. Y luego miro a Rosalie de forma amedrentadora.

Yo también posé la vista en mi tía, rogándole con los ojos, y negando con mi cabeza.

— ¿Rose? —le preguntó mi abuelo, al notar que no emitía sonido alguno.

—Yo voto que no—dijo mi tía en un susurro apenas audible.

Ante sus palabras, yo respire aliviada lanzándole una larga mirada de agradecimiento, y mi tío bufo harmoniosamente.

—Lo siento Jasmett—comenzó a decir mi tía Alice con su voz cantarina y ya imaginé su respuesta. —Pero sé a ciencia cierta, que esto será un bien para ti—continuó explicando lazándole una larga mirada a mi padre, quien frunció el ceño con desagrado. —Yo voto que sí.

—Yo voto que n…—comenzó Jasper, pero se detuvo en seco cuando Alice golpeo sus costillas.

— ¡Eso no se vale! —me quejé señalando a la tía Alice, que comenzó a mirar hacia arriba haciéndose la distraída. —No es democrático, ella…

—Él aún no ha votado—se defendió sacándome su pequeña y sonrosada lengua.

—Tramposa—balbuceé.

—Yo voto que sí, que vengan—dijo Jasper, con gesto irritado.

—Jacob y yo votamos que sí—dijo Renesmee con un gritito de felicidad, aplaudiendo levemente.

—Jake no dijo nada—la contradije.

—Yo sé lo que él va a decir—respondió con su típica sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—Tú no sabes nada—le dije, comiéndola con la mirada, con el ceño extremadamente fruncido.

—Yo voto que sí—afirmó Jake, mirándola con ternura.

—Perrito faldero—cuchicheé, cruzando mis brazos sobre mí pecho.

—Edward y yo votamos que sí—dijo mi madre, observando a mi padre por el rabillo del ojo, quien asentía con gesto serio.

Edward a pesar de querer que nos visiten, parecía algo indeciso y preocupado.

—Bueno, esto parece unanimidad…—comenzó a decir mi abuelo.

—Yo aún no he votado—me quejé tercamente.

—Por más que votes, ya hemos ganado—me discutió el grandulón de mi tío.

—No me interesa, quiero dejar en claro mi disconformidad con esta situación, así lo recuerdan cuando estén dejando flores sobre mi tumba.

— ¡Jasmett! —me gritaron todos al unísono haciendo que me sobresalte.

—Que malos chistes que haces, niña—me reprendió mi abuela.

—Lo siento, solo quiero votar que NO.

—De acuerdo, pero por más que Esme y Carlisle voten que no también, el SI ya gano—me dijo mi tío, con gesto obstinado.

—Ya lo sé, aprendí a contar en preescolar.

—No parece…

— ¡Emmett! —lo reprendió Rosalie, dándole un sonoro y fuerte codazo en las costillas. —Pareces de tres años cuando te pones a discutir con Jazz.

—Tonto—le dije a mi tío, sacándole mi lengua. Él hizo lo mismo con la suya.

—Bueno, esto parece ser un acuerdo total—dijo mi abuelo con una sonrisa, su voto parecía ser un "sí" también, seguramente se moría de ganas por conocer a esta familia. — ¡Mañana tendremos visitas!

Esa noche me fui a acostar temprano, ni bien finalicé mi cena. Tardé mucho tiempo en conciliar el sueño y cuando lo hice tuve una pesadilla espantosa en la que yo moría.


	8. La visita

**Capítulo 8**

 ** _La visita_**

—Creo que hay un muchacho en las clases de apoyo que está interesado en mi—me dijo Camille ese día con voz notablemente emocionada, mientras caminábamos por los pasillos del instituto rumbo a la cafetería.

— ¿Cuál de todos? —me interesé.

—Adams—contestó ella, buscándolo por la cafetería. —Está allí sentado en la mesa con Max—agregó, haciendo un gesto hacia él con su cabeza, con disimulo.

Instantáneamente fijé mi mirada en la mesa de cinco muchachos que mi amiga me señalaba y noté la situación en la que se encontraban embrollados. De no conocer la verdadera naturaleza de Max, jamás sospecharía que es un vampiro. Mantenían una discusión animada que no llegaba a escuchar, pero se rían y hacían bromas entre los cinco, como si no hubiera otro problema en el mundo más que esa conversación.

—¿Lo viste? —preguntó impaciente, al ver que no despegaba la vista de la mesa.

—¿Es el moreno que está sentado al lago de Tyler? —le consulté fijándome en él, mientras recordaba que siempre tomaba asiento junto a Camille en las clases de apoyo y buscaba cualquier pretexto para conversar con ella.

—Sí, es él—se animó Camille, mientras hacíamos fila para escoger nuestro almuerzo.

—¿Cómo sabes que le gustas? —le pregunté con duda, observando como Camille colocaba cualquier cantidad de comida sobre su bandeja.

—Siempre está pendiente de mi—respondió con simplicidad.

—¿Y le correspondes en sentimientos? —le pregunté mientras tomábamos asiento en nuestra mesa habitual.

—Mmmm—pensó Camille. —Creo que sí, creo que me encanta—se confesó sonriendo.

— ¿Y no te ha invitado a salir aún? —consulté mirando nuevamente hacia la mesa de Max, pero ya se encontraba vacía, no quedaba ni rastro de los cinco alegres muchachos que habían estado allí anteriormente.

— No, creo que deberé tomar yo la iniciativa—dijo Camille, de forma optimista. Parecía estar recuperando el carácter despreocupado que parecía haber perdido con la muerte de su hermano mayor.

—¡Así se habla! —la alenté, levanto la palma de mi mano para que me chocara los cinco.

—Disculpen…—dijo una voz embriagante a mis espaldas, cortando nuestro momento de jocosidad. — ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes? —preguntó.

Me giré sobre mi silla para mirar al dueño de esa extraordinaria voz masculina, Max por supuesto. Al verlo más de cerca noté que el día de hoy tenía algo sutil y particularmente precioso, el cabello mojado, eso era. Afuera estaba lloviendo, seguramente debió cruzar el campus para llegar a la cafetería y su pelo estaba perfectamente empapado destellando partículas de lluvia a modo de cristales en todas direcciones. No pude responderle, ni una palabra salía de mi boca, solo quedé admirando su increíble belleza.

Por suerte Camille, parecía ser inmune a su encanto.

—Claro, siéntate allí—dijo señalando la silla que estaba a mi lado y ocupando con sus pies la única que quedaba vacía, estaba mandado al vampiro a sentarse a mi lado adrede.

—Gracias—le dijo Max una vez que se acomodó. —Los chicos quedaron de acuerdo en que van a hacer novillos, pero yo quiero meterme en líos—explicó para justificar su presencia.

—En la mesa de Janet hay lugar—escupí entre dientes, ganándome una patada de Camille por debajo de la mesa. —Auch…

—Esa chica no es alguien con quien me agrade pasar mi tiempo—dijo Max, esbozando una sonrisa que detuvo mi respiración.

— ¿Nosotras sí? —le preguntó Camille, con fingido interés.

—Sí, claro—le respondió Max, mirándonos de hito en hito.

—Podríamos ir al cine esta noche—propuso Camille animosamente y yo me encargué de fulminarla con la vista.

—Sería una idea estupenda, pero esta noche tengo planes—dijo Max, quien parecía apenado por rechazar la invitación de Camille.

— ¿Y tú Jazz? —me preguntó. — ¿Quieres venir al cine conmigo?

—Tengo planes yo también…

— ¿Qué planes tan importantes tienes que no puedes acompañar a tu amiga al cine? —me preguntó.

—Vienen unos amigos de mi padre a visitarnos—mentí. No podía decir que Max vendría a mi hogar, dado que ni él sabía que hoy me vería en la casa del profesor McCarthy.

— ¿A cenar? —siguió preguntándome mi amiga.

—Espero que no…—me apresuré a responder distraídamente al imaginar que cuatro vampiros decidan cenarme, por suerte me percaté de mi error en el acto, aunque Camille y Max me miraron como si estuviera loca—Espero que no haga mi madre el pastel que siempre hace cuando vienen invitados a casa, es horrible—intenté tapar mi error anterior. Ellos parecieron conformes con la respuesta y hasta se rieron.

— ¿Y tú Max? ¿Qué planes tienes? —le preguntó Camille.

—Tengo una cena también—respondió con una sutil sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, se ve que deberemos dejarlo para otro día—se rindió mi amiga, concentrándose en comer.

Cuando terminamos el almuerzo nos dirigimos a nuestras clases correspondientes.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, debido a la ley que enuncia "las horas pasan más lento cuando quieres que ocurra algo" y esto era el caso contrario, yo no deseaba que llegue la tarde, pues entonces la tarde se me venía encima.

La clase de Gimnasia fue un tedio, esta vez no pude escapar y tuve que dar las vueltas. Claro que solo llegue a dar 5 y Max se encargó caballerosamente de dar las otras 15 que me faltaban. Al finalizar la hora de educación física, me dirigí a impartir las clases de apoyo.

Ese día fue muy ameno, debido a que Janet no se había animado a volver a presenciar las clases. Yo solo deseaba que esa increíble paz durara para siempre.

Como era de esperarse, cuando llegué a mi casa todo era un gran lío. Alice corría de un lado para el otro de la estancia, junto con Esme. Y ni bien puse un pie en mi habitación y dejé mis cosas sobre el sillón, mi madre irrumpió estrepitosamente.

—Cariño, Alice quiere que te bañes urgentemente—dijo, juntando las palabras tan atropelladamente que a duras penas la comprendí.

—Está bien, pero…—comencé a protestar, pero ya se había marchado dejando solo aire en su lugar.

Sin más intentos de quejas hice lo que me ordenó, preparé una tina de inmersiones de agua bien caliente y mucho jabón de jazmines, que generó grandes burbujas y un aroma increíble en todo el cuarto de baño, y me sumergí en él.

Alice ingresó al baño y me habló tan o más rápido que mi madre.

—Te dejo el vestido que debes usar esta tarde sobre la cama—me ordenó a modo de canto, con su dulce voz de soprano. —Vengo en unos minutos a maquillarte y a peinarte. —continuó coreando y luego se marchó sin esperar que le dé una respuesta.

No comprendía que tanto era lo que debían preparar, ni que fuera una gran fiesta de humanos, los vampiros ni comían, ni tomaban, ni siquiera debían sentarse. Pero conociendo a Alice, se estaría fijando que no haya ni un solo pétalo marchito en las flores del jardín.

Se encontraba muy agradable la temperatura en el agua, pero era momento que comience a prepararme, sino mi tía vendría a por mí, y me cambiaria ella misma. Salí de la bañadera y el frío impacto velozmente en todo mi cuerpo, avivadamente tomé la salida de baño y me envolví en ella, lo mismo hice con una toalla en mi cabello. Me dirigí temblequeando, debido al fresco, hasta la cama de mi habitación, donde se veía tendido un vestido de poca tela color azul intenso. Lo tome con ambas manos y lo alcé en el aire, examinándolo. Era sencillo, pero bonito, se sujetaba con dos finos tirantes en el dorso, lo que dejaría al descubierto mis hombros y parte de mi espalda.

—¡Mamaaaaa! —grité con todas mis fuerzas, a pesar de no ser necesario, para que Bella comprenda la urgencia de mi llamado.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó mi madre alarmada, ingresando en la habitación como un torbellino.

—Mira lo que pretende Alice que vista el día de hoy—le dije arrojándole el vestido. Ella lo tomó ágilmente con su mano derecha y lo inspecciono minuciosamente.

—Es un vestido muy bonito—dijo, luego de varios segundos de mirar el retaso de tela. —A tu padre le gusta como luce el azul con tu cabello.

—Sí, pero hace frío para un vestido—me quejé, arrebatándole el vestido de las manos y lanzándolo sobre la cama.

— ¿Qué haces? —me incriminó Alice ingresando en la habitación.

—Nada—le dije rápidamente.

—Desde el jardín oigo tus quejas—dijo arrugando el ceño.

—No quiero ponerme ese vestido—le dije, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho, para demostrar que estaba encaprichada en altísimo grado.

—Vas a ponerte ese vestido, por más que te dé una rabieta—me dijo Alice, cruzando también sus brazos. —Sabes que al final, siempre gano.

—No siempre—refuté.

—Chicas, chicas—dijo mi madre, intentando calmar la situación. —Esto es muy sencillo, subiré la caldera para que no tengas frío Jazz, y así podrás ponerte el bonito vestido que te compro tu tía.

—Pero mamá…

—Jasmett, por favor no hagas una escena, es un vestido precioso y te quedará muy bien—me cortó mi madre. —Ahora si me disculpan, tengo algunas cositas que hacer, Esme quiere todo sumamente perfecto para las diecisiete horas.

Bella se marchó de la habitación seguida por Alice.

Sequé cuidadosamente mi cuerpo y mi pelo con la toalla. En cuanto me encontré lo suficientemente seca para poder vestirme, me dirigí al closet a buscar mi ropa interior. Elegí un bello conjunto que Rosalie me había regalado y jamás había tenido la oportunidad de usar. El sostén no poseía tiras, por eso era perfecto para ponerme con ese vestido.

Se comenzaba a apreciar en el ambiente que mamá ya había subido la calefacción, debido a que ya estaba entrando en calor a pesar de estar semidesnuda.

Me puse con cuidado y dificultad el vestido. Como era nuevo, Alice se había encargado de comprarlo a mi talla justa, es más, podría jurar que era una talla menos que la mía. Por lo tanto, me costó meter mi delgado cuerpo en ese delicado modelo, pero una vez logrado el objetivo, había valido la pena. La ligera tela se ceñía a la perfección a mi cuerpo, realzando mis escasas curvas. A la altura de las caderas se desprendía más tela, dándome un volumen especial que realmente no poseía y terminaba por debajo de la rodilla dejando al descubierto mis escuálidas piernas. Observé mi figura en el enorme espejo de pie, que estaba al frente de mi cama. Después de todo, no me vía tan mal con ese vestido, mi tía no podría haber elegido un modelo mejor.

— ¡Woooww! —exclamó Alice prorrumpiendo en mi habitación, sin tocar la puerta por supuesto. —Yo sabía que te quedaría perfecto.

—Gracias—le dije avergonzada, al admitir que ella llevaba la razón.

—Van con estos—me indicó extendiéndome unos tacones de demasiados centímetros como para medirlos, del mismo color del vestido.

Los tomé y los coloqué en mis pies, eran muy cómodos a pesar del alto tacón, y unos centímetros de más me venían muy bien, debido a mi escaso metro cincuenta y cinco de altura.

—Lindos—le dije con una sonrisa.

—Bien, tenemos trabajo que hacer—dijo aplaudiendo. —Siéntate… No sé si alaciarte el cabello o hacerte un recogido…—meditó, más para ella misma que para mí.

—Yo diría que ninguno de los dos—le dije, mostrando el moretón de mi hombro que el vestido dejaba al descubierto.

— ¡Qué horror! —exclamó Alice, evaluando mi omóplato. — ¿Qué te ocurrió allí?

—No lo sé, me habré golpeado—le expliqué. —Según mi opinión, debes darle volumen a mi cabello, para que tape esa mancha…

—Sí, tienes razón—dijo, moviendo rápidamente mi melena en todas direcciones. —Haré unos grandes bucles, dándole un toque salvaje.

Maniobro con mi pelo un largo rato, secándolo, pasándole un alisador y un rizador. Luego siguió con mi rostro. Pidió que abriera y cerrara mis ojos once veces, que mueva mi boca…

— ¡Listo! —exclamó al finalizar, con una brillante sonrisa extendiéndose en su rostro. —Estás perfecta, procura mantenerte así, en los quince minutos que tardamos nosotras en arreglarnos.

— ¿Quince minutos? —pregunté embrollada.

—Sí, faltan solo quince minutos para que llegue la visita, si es que son puntuales—dijo saliendo de mi habitación rápidamente.

En ese mismo instante comencé a híper ventilar y a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación, como un gato enjaulado. Solo faltaban quince minutos para que Max se entere que estuve mintiéndole todo este tiempo, para que se entere que yo sabía que era realmente él.

Me permití darme una última mirada en el espejo. Mi cabello caía en bucles desprolijos, pero elegantes hasta mi cintura, tapando mis hombros y, por consecuente, mi moretón. Mi rostro estaba sutilmente maquillado, brindándome un aspecto tierno e ingenuo.

Renesmee irrumpió en la habitaron, cubierta por un despampanante y atractivo vestido color celeste claro. Parecía una sagrada hada de los vientos, salida de un mundo de fantasías.

—Y yo que creí que estaba guapa—le dije, mirando primero su figura y luego la que me devolvía el espejo con pena.

—Estás muy hermosa, tonta—me dijo, parándose a mi lado, de modo que quedé observando ambas figuras, la mía que era lamentable en comparación con la de ella, que era sorprendentemente atractiva.

—No hay comparación—dije con una triste sonrisa, aun mirando las dos mujeres en el espejo.

Ellas eran el agua y el aceite. Una era alta, esbelta, con curvas prominentes y llamativas, el cabello color cobrizo le caía perfectamente lacio a los costados de su inmaculado rostro, y sus profundos ojos del color del chocolate demostraban seguridad y agudeza, en conjunto parecía una modelo salida de la portada de la mejor revista de moda. Y la otra era baja y desgarbada, con el cabello castaño claro amoldado en rulos que llegaban hasta su cintura, y unos chispeantes ojos verdes que reflejaban vacilación y duda, en conjunto parecía una muchacha común y corriente como el agua, arreglada por el mejor estilista.

La única similitud entre aquellas mujeres, era la perfecta blancura de sus pieles.

—Claro que no hay comparación—me apoyó mi hermana. —Tú eres mucho más hermosa—me mintió abrazándome dulcemente.

Rodeé mis ojos ante sus palabras, era en vano discutir con ella sobre mi belleza, ya que nunca daría el brazo a torcer.

El sonido de un timbre me hizo sobresaltar.

—No, no, no…—susurré en voz muy baja con nerviosismo.

—Vamos, vamos—me dijo Renesmee tomándome de la mano.

—No, no, no—me volví a negar, intentado soltar su agarre.

—Vamos Jazz, Alice nos matará sino bajamos ahora mismo—susurró mi hermana, volviendo a tomar mi mano y obligándome a salir de la habitación.

Intenté volver a soltarme, pero su fuerza era mucho mayor que la mía, así logró hacer que bajara las escaleras torpemente.

Al llegar a la sala de entrada nos encontramos con que la visita ya se estaba acondicionado en el hogar. Entramos a la sala por el umbral de la puerta y dispuestos en el sillón, se encontraba la familia Samuels.

No pude distinguirlos ni apreciarlos con claridad debido a la tormentosa situación que se desencadenó a continuación, una brutal escena que no comprendí a la perfección debido a la rapidez de los hechos y mis escasos reflejos.

— ¡No! —chilló Alice potentemente, dejando su perfecto rostro de duendillo en blanco, para luego mostrar una expresión de pánico.

Edward la miró estupefacto, fugazmente por medio segundo, y actúo con rapidez.

—¡Sujeten a Bella, Renesmee, Rosalie y Esme! —gritó fuertemente a Emmet, Jasper, Carlisle y Jacob, quienes no comprendían nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero hicieron caso a las órdenes de mi padre.

Jacob fue el más ligero y tomó a su mujer por las manos, al mismo tiempo que Max saltaba veloz y ágilmente frente a mí, determinante. Dejando mí pecho totalmente pegado a su espalda, y con sus manos extendidas hacia atrás, forjaba una jaula en mis costados, que no me permitía moverme, ni ver nada con exactitud.

Me puse en puntillas de pie para prestar atención por encima del hombro de Max. Al mismo tiempo, Alice tomaba dinámicamente a mi madre por el cuello, quien al darse cuenta de los pasos que había tomado Max, comenzó a mostrar sus dientes y a gruñir.

—¡Jasper muévete! Necesito ayuda con Bella—le gritó mi tía a su marido, quien observaba la situación, patidifuso, pero al oír la voz de su amada, reaccionó tomando a mi madre de los brazos acérrimamente.

Mi padre brincó y trincó por la cintura a Renesmee, que se escapaba de las manos de Jacob y estaba en medio de un salto hacia Max, sacando sus dientes, con la misma expresión asesina que mi madre.

—¡Esme y Rose! —le gritó mi padre a Carlisle y Emmet. Quienes rápidamente sujetaron con más fijeza a sus mujeres respectivamente.

La familia de Max, dos mujeres y un hombre, se agazaparon de forma rapaz y felina frente a nosotros a nuestra defensiva, y en ofensiva de mi familia.

Yo quedé helada y boquiabierta. Sin comprender nada de lo que había ocurrido en ese segundo, porque eso fue lo que tardo en desligarse ese acontecimiento, un ínfimo segundo.

Intenté moverme para ir con mi madre, quien se retorcía agónicamente en los brazos de Alice y Jasper, pero Max me agarraba fuertemente, sin dejar que me desplace un milímetro.

—Edward—gruñó mi madre enseñando sus colmillos, con expresión frenética y acuchilla, sin entender lo que mi padre hacía. —Tiene a nuestra niña…

—Él no quiere hacerle daño cariño—le dijo mi padre dulcemente, luchando con una Renesmee que se revolvía berreando.

— ¡Suéltala!—renegó Rose, zarandeándose en los brazos de Emmett.

—Max—dijo mi padre en tono calmo. —Puedo leer tu mente y sé que no le harás daño a mi hija.

— ¿Tu hija? —preguntaron todos los Samuels al mismo tiempo.

No veía sus rostros, pero podría asegurar que sus expresiones eran tan terroríficas como las de las mujeres de mi familia.

—Sí, Bella y yo adoptamos a Jasmett hace dieciséis años —explicó mi padre aun paciente, señalando a Bella. —No le haríamos daño, somos sus padres adoptivos, pero la amamos como si fuera nuestra hija biológica.

—Eso no es normal —dijo Max, apretando aún más sus brazos a mi alrededor. — No te daré a Jasmett, quieres hacerle daño.

— ¡Suelta a mi hija, monstruo! —gritó mi madre, luchando con Jasper y Alice. Las ondas de armonía y paz que mi tío intentaba transmitir no parecían calmar a nadie.

—Bella —le dijo Alice con voz suave pero alarmada. —Ellos no quieren herirla, intentan protegerla de nosotros, creen que…

—Es nuestro aperitivo —finalizó la frase mi padre.

—¿Aperitivo? —preguntó Bella con gesto montaraz.

Mi madre me parecía el ser más hermoso, divino y serafín sobre esta tierra, pero era la primera vez en mis dieciséis años de vida, que la veía como lo que era, un vampiro. Y eso, en ese momento, me aterraba más de lo que le temía a la familia de Max.

—Cariño —le dijo mi padre. —Estás asustando a Jasmett, ellos no van a lastimarla, solo creen que la están protegiendo ¿Confías en mí? —le preguntó mi padre dulcemente. Mi madre se limitó a asentir lentamente y aflojó solo un poco su lucha contra el agarre de mis tíos.

—Creo que ellos tienen razón —dijo de pronto una tierna y melodiosa voz aniñada, que parecía provenir de las mujeres que estaban adelante mío, dándome sus espaldas.

— ¿Ves algo? —le preguntó Max bruscamente.

—No pero… Creo que confío en ellos —dijo la voz dulce, enderezando su postura agazapada.

—Candy…

—Parecen ser buenos Max, suéltala ya —le dijo, volteándose a mirarnos.

Por encima del hombro de Max, pude ver a la dueña de esa voz delicada e infantil. Era una pequeña, no tendría más de trece o doce años, y su perfecto rostro candoroso y angelical estaba enmarcado por una maraña de rizos bermejos.

Al darse cuenta que la estaba observando, me dedicó una sonrisa templada, dejando al descubierto dos hileras de pequeños y perfectos dientecillos blancos.

—Max —lo llamó Alice con voz dulce y amistosa. —Como te ha dicho antes mi hermano, él puede leer tu mente y sabe que no dañaras a Jasmett. Yo por mi parte, puedo ver el futuro, y sé que tu objetivo es protegerla. Pero mi hermana Bella, la mamá de Jazz, no tiene estos dones lamentablemente, y ya te imaginarás como son las madres con sus hijas… —de repente, su rostro quedo totalmente inexpresivo por unos segundos, para volver luego a la normalidad, pero con una mueca nueva de intranquilidad. —Estás a diez segundos de que Bella se escape de nuestros brazos y descuartice a tu hermana para intentar alejarte de Jasmett… —dijo alarmada y aterrorizada, pretendiendo apretar más fuerte a mi madre.

Max, no lo dudó. Sacó los brazos de mí alrededor y tomó a la pequeña, que antes me había sonreído, en un abrazo. El hombre y la mujer que antes se encontraba acuclillados, se enderezaron, y se unieron al abrazo.

Yo, por mi parte, quedé allí parada, petrificada, sin saber qué hacer.

—Jasmett —susurró mi madre, calmando su expresión asesina con una sutil sonrisa de alivio.

—Hija, ven aquí antes que a tu madre le dé un ataque de ansiedad —me dijo mi padre, sin soltar a Renesmee que también había aliviado sus facciones, pero seguía alerta.

Con pasos lentos y dudosos fui hasta donde se encontraba Bella.

—Alice —se quejó mi madre. —Suéltame de una maldita vez para que pueda abrazar a mi hija.

—No creo que eso sea lo mejor—dijo Alice, mirando a mi padre de reojo.

—Bella, cariño —le dijo Edward a mi madre. —Alice te soltará si me prometes no atacar a nuestra visita.

—Lo prometo, pero ya suéltame —le pidió a Alice, impaciente.

Alice retiro sus brazos del cuello de mi madre, y le indicó a Jasper que haga lo mismo.

Ni bien mi madre estuvo liberada, lanzó sus brazos a mí alrededor y me encerró en un fuerte y afectuoso abrazo.

—Hijita, hijita —dijo entre lamentables sollozos sin lágrimas. —Creí que iba a perderte.

— ¿Entonces era verdad? —preguntó Max, soltándose de los brazos de su familia y observando la escena maravillado.

—Claro que es verdad estúpido —escupió Renesmee entre dientes. —Ella es mi hermana menor —continuó gritando, y comenzó a estremecerse frenéticamente en los brazos de Edward y Jacob. —Y no te desmiembro porque mi papá y mi marido me están sujetando, sino te…

—¡Renesmee! —la reprendió nuestro padre. —Él no quería lastimarla…

—Pero que susto nos hizo dar —habló Esme por primera vez desde el incidente, con voz temblorosa y lágrimas invisibles. —Carlisle, puedes soltarme, quiero besar a mi nieta…

Mi abuelo, hizo lo que su mujer le solicitó sin dudar y ella corrió a mi lado, uniéndose al abrazo de mi madre y mío.

—Yo también quiero abrazar a mi sobrina —se quejó Rosalie con Emmet. Quien la soltó y ella hizo lo mismo que había hecho anteriormente Esme, se unió a nuestro abrazo.

—Yo también… —comenzó a protestar Renesmee.

—Ella no —advirtió Alice, mirándola con gesto serio.

—Ya lo sé —le dijo mi padre. — ¿Creías que no iba a leer tu mente? —le preguntó a mi hermana.

—Tenía que intentarlo —dijo Renesmee con una mueca de frustración en la cara. Jacob lanzó una carcajada, seguramente orgulloso ante la violencia que mostraba su mujer.

— ¡Dios mío! —exclamó la voz de un hombre totalmente desconocida para mí. —Lamentamos tanto este horrible altercado… —comenzó a decir, con un tono notablemente apenado, pero mi abuelo lo detuvo con un grácil gesto de sus manos.

—No hay nada que lamentar —le disculpó con una sonrisa sincera. —Por el contrario, nuestra familia les agradece formidablemente y valoramos la protección que quisieron brindarle a Jasmett al creer que nosotros queríamos lastimarla.

—Agradecerás tú, porque yo estoy bien ofendida —se quejó mi hermana.

—Renesmee no seas descortés —la retó Emmet. —Ellos solo querían protegerla.

—No entiendo nada—susurré, aun envuelta por los brazos de Rosalie, Bella y Esme.

—La familia de Max creyó que eras… nuestro alimento—me explicó Alice, dudando al pronunciar la palabra "alimento".

—Y nosotros creímos que ELLOS te querían de alimento—terminó de explicarme Renesmee, lanzándoles una mirada a los Samuels. —Ya me desenojé papá ¿Me puedes soltar? —le pidió mi hermana a Edward.

—La dejo bajo tu cuidado—le dijo mi padre a Jacob, entregándole a Renesmee.

—Bueno…—dijo mi abuelo, mirando a nuestros visitantes. — ¡Bienvenidos!

—Gracias— dijeron los Samuels, al unísono.

—Esta es mi familia—explicó Carlisle señalándonos a todos, al mismo tiempo que mi tía, mi abuela y mi madre, dejaban de abrazarme. —Esme, mi mujer—explicó tomando a mi abuela de la mano, y acercándola hasta él. —Edward, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Jasper y Bella son mis encantadores hijos—continuó diciendo, señalando a cada uno a medida que pronunciaba sus nombres. —Renesmee y Jasmett, son mis preciosas nietas, hijas de Bella y Edward, y Jacob es el marido de Renesmee.

—Es un placer conocerlos—dijo cordialmente el hombre mayor de la familia de Max. —Yo soy Clement, ella es mi mujer, Claire—explicó, tomando a la vampira más alta por la cintura. —Y ellos son nuestros hijos, Max y Candy…

Max, nos envió un saludo con un movimiento de su cabeza y su hermanita, Candy, hizo una tierna y graciosa reverencia que se ganó la sonrisa y los corazones de todos nosotros, quienes la mirábamos maravillados.

—Por favor, acomódense en los sillones nuevamente para que podamos conversar mejor—dijo mi abuelo.

Todos nos dispusimos en la sala de estar al momento que Carlisle lo solicitó. Como no había espacio suficiente para todos, yo me senté sobre la falda de Alice, quien se sentó al lado de Max, y frente a su padre, Clement. Él también era hermoso, por supuesto, como todo vampiro. Pero ahora que lo veía con claridad y de frente, podía distinguir que no era un hombre joven, seguramente había sido transformado a los cincuenta años de edad aproximadamente, igual que su mujer. Ambos eran hermosos, pero mayores. Nunca había visto vampiros así, peinaban canas en sus cabellos. Claire era colorina como su hija Candy, y Clement poseía el cabello oscuro como Max. A pesar de ser una familia "vampiro", las facciones de Max y Candy eran parecidas a las de sus "padres", y entre ellos también se parecían asombrosamente. Me quedé mirándolos embobada, como un nene mira un objeto sumamente brillante.

—Cierra la boca que te entrarán moscas—me dijo Alice al oído, y todos me miraron con una sonrisa cuando apreté mi mandíbula sonrojada.

—Hija…—me llamó mi padre, Renesmee y yo nos giramos a verlos, pero Edward se dirigió a mi persona. —Creo que tu teoría es cierta…

— ¿Qué teoría? —le pregunté.

—Son una familia—explicó mi papa. —No una familia como nosotros, sino una familia de verdad, Max y Candy son sus hijos biológicos…

—Sí, lo son—dijo Claire, quien era portadora de una magnifica y relajante voz.

— ¿Cómo es posible? —preguntó mi abuelo maravillado.

—Nos convirtieron a todos juntos—explicó Max, con la vista fija en mí. —Hace más de cincuenta años.

— ¿Candy…? —comenzó a preguntar mi abuelo, pero mi padre lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano.

Edward se estaba comiendo con la vista a Max, quien me observaba fijamente a mí, y yo tenía mis ojos cavados en el piso, avergonzada e inhibida ante la fuerza de la mirada de Max.

—Max…—lo llamó mi padre. El aludido despegó sus ojos de mi figura y los dedicó por dos segundos al rostro de mi padre, para volver a posarlos en mí.

— ¿Puedo? —preguntó Max a mi padre, extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

—Si…—le dijo Edward con un hilo de voz.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó mi madre a su marido, impaciente.

—Max tiene un don muy útil—se limitó a explicar mi padre.

Me quedé helada y boquiabierta, cuando Max toco suavemente mi hombro.

—Papá que…—comencé a protestar intentado alejarme de la mano de Max, pero mi tía me retuvo en su falda.

—Quédate quieta Jazz, por favor—me pidió mi padre, sin apartar la vista de Max, quien no apartaba los ojos de mí.

—Edward que dem…—comenzó a preguntarle Bella.

—Espera cariño—le pidió mi padre.

Todos en mi familia se encontraban desconcertados igual que mi madre, menos Alice y Edward obviamente, que nos miraban a Max y a mí, asombrados y asustados.

Max cerró los ojos, y apretó más su mano en mi omoplato.

—Edward—lo llamó mi madre desesperada, perdiendo su paciencia por completo.

—Max tiene un don…

—Ya dijiste eso antes ¿Qué don posee? —preguntó Emmet tan impaciente como su hermana.

—Puede… Distinguir enfermedades, creo…—le explicó mi padre dubitativamente.

—Exacto—dijo Candy con una tierna sonrisa. —Mi hermano siente las enfermedades de las personas… ¿Y Max? ¿Es lo que sospechabas? —le preguntó Candy a su hermano.

—No…—dijeron mi padre y Alice al mismo tiempo, instalando en sus rostros la mueca de desasosiego y melancolía más grande que jamás les había visto portar.

—Alice…—susurró Jasper corriendo a su lado, y emanando espantosas olas de paz que impactaron en mi cuerpo tranquilizándome falsamente.

— ¿Qué pasa Edward? —preguntaron Bella y Rose.

—Hijo…—lo llamó mi abuela.

—No puede ser…—le dijo mi padre a Max.

—No…—susurró Alice, al mismo tiempo que en su cara se pronunciaba la expresión de pena, y comenzaba a gimotear. Todos la observamos iracundos y enrevesados, Alice nunca perdía el control, ella nunca era tomada por sorpresa.

—Es…—dijo Max, abriendo sus ojos y retirando su mano de mi hombro. —Siempre sentí su enfermedad, pero ella nunca me dejó tocarla para verificar lo que realmente tenia, mi don se encuentra solo en mis palmas…

— ¿Qué tengo? —pregunté asustada.

— ¿Qué tiene? —preguntaron algunos en mi familia.

— ¿Enfermedad? —gritó Renesmee.

— ¿Alice que ocurre? —le preguntó su marido, con voz agónica y mirada abatida.

—No…—dijo padre, sollozando lágrimas inexistentes.

—No es posible…—lloriqueó Alice frenéticamente en el hombro de Jasper. —Yo nunca vi nada, no puede ser…

—¿Qué pasa? —gritó mi madre, levantándose del sillón de un brinco.

Todos en mi familia se miraban unos a otros, confusos y apenados por algo que no sabían realmente lo que era. Lo único que todos teníamos en claro era que no era bueno. Sabíamos que era malo, por la expresión de angustia, desolación e intranquilidad en el rostro de mi padre. Sabíamos que era algo terrorífico por la expresión de desconcierto y desamparo que portaba la carita de Alice, quien todo lo sabe y todo prevé. Sabíamos que era algo irremediable, pavoroso y angustiante. Pero no sabíamos que era.

— ¿Qué tengo? —volví a preguntar con voz temblorosa, mirando primero a mi padre, luego a Alice y por último a Max.

No podía ver mi rostro, pero estaba segura de que en él se pintaba una mueca de súplica y preocupación.

— ¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó mi padre a Max, con el tono de voz más melancólico que jamás había oído en él.

—Sí, estoy muy seguro—dijo Max, mirándome a mí, por algún motivo su rostro se encontraba tranquilo y relajado. —Lo siento…

—No puede ser—chilló Alice. —Yo no vi nada…—continuó gritando.

Sus ojos estaban en blanco, investigando el futuro, mi fututo. Jasper la miraba aterrado, mientras frotaba su espalda con sus manos.

—No puedo verte así Alice…—susurró Jasper con voz rota.

—Por favor hijo, dinos que está pasando—le pidió mi abuelo.

— ¡EDWARD! —gritó mi madre, lloriqueando.

— Jasmett está enferma—se limitó a explicar mi padre con expresión adusta y desgarrante.

— ¿Qué gripe se pescó ahora esa niña? —preguntó Emmet.

—Cállate Emmet—le gritó Rose. —Edward tu don puede ser muy fastidiarte ¿Qué tiene mi sobrina?

—Edward por favor…—rogó mi madre, llevando las manos a su rostro llorando con lágrimas que jamás saldrían de sus ojos. Mi padre la abrazo fuertemente y enterró el rostro en sus cabellos. — ¿Qué tiene nuestra niña amor? —le lloró Bella a su marido de una manera doliente y afligida.

—Leucemia—dijo en un susurro apenas audible para mis oídos.

* * *

 **¡Hola gente bella! Estoy a la espera de que comenten si les gusta la historia.**

 **Espero se encuentren de maravillas.**

 **Tammy.**


	9. Purgatorio

**Capítulo 9**

 ** _Purgatorio_**

—No puede ser posible…—dijo mi madre, incrédula. —La leucemia es la única enfermedad que actualmente no tiene cura, debe ser un error, ese muchacho debe estar equivocado.

— ¿Leucemia? —preguntó mi abuela confundida, al mismo tiempo que mi madre.

—No…—susurraron los demás con voz agonizante al oír las palabras de mi padre.

Yo, por mi parte entré en un estado de shock, no decía ni sentía nada, solo escuchaba lo que los demás acotaban.

— ¿Cómo no lo vi? —gemía Alice, de forma dolorosa, entre lamentables lloriqueos. —Debería haberlo visto antes, debería haberlo previsto...

—Tú no puedes verlo todo…—le susurró Jasper, acariciando su cabeza ausentemente, con la mirada perdida en algún remoto lugar. —Además Renesmee y Jacob siempre dificultan tus visiones…

— ¿Esa enfermedad puede ser tratada verdad? —preguntaba Rosalie con voz temblorosa a su marido, quien la miraba lejanamente sin responderle, solo negaba con su cabeza.

—Ella no puede tener leucemia—dijo mi abuelo firmemente, haciendo que todos lo miren esperanzados y vuelvan a respirar. —No expresa los síntomas de...

—Si los presenta—lo cortó Max. — Si me permiten mostrarles.

—Adelante—le consintió mi abuelo con un gesto de su brazo.

—Jasmett, voy a enseñarles algo de tu cuerpo a tu familia—me avisó Max, poniendo una mano delicadamente sobre mí hombro para hacerme volver de mi estado de shock. — ¿Me permites mostrarles? —me preguntó dulcemente.

Yo solo respondí asintiendo quedamente.

Max corrió con suavidad el cabello de mi hombro, y dejó al descubierto el enorme moretón.

Mi abuela se llevó las manos a la boca, mientras que los demás traspasaban mi hombro con la mirada.

—Eso puede ser un moretón causado por cualquier actividad de Jasmett—expresó mi abuelo, examinando mi mancha con gesto crítico. —Todos sabemos que ella es algo inquieta y torpe…

—Sí, podría serlo, pero observe este… —le solicitó Max a mi abuelo. —Jasmett, necesito que te des la vuelta para mostrarles tu espalda a tu familia un momento—me pidió tiernamente, mientras me ayudaba a voltearme con su brazo.

Una vez estuve de espaldas a mi familia, Max comenzó a bajar la cremallera de mi vestido. Yo lo sostuve por delante con mis manos para que no se caiga.

—Dios mío…—exclamó perdido mi abuelo, al fijar la vista en mi columna vertebral.

—Yo vi esas marcas y no hice nada—se lamentaba mi hermana, llorando a borbotones.

—Jasmett ha estado ocultando sus síntomas—dijo Max seriamente, subiéndome el cierre afablemente, intentando no tocarme con sus gélidas manos, pero fallando en el intento, y enviando descargas eléctricas por toda mi medula espinal, hasta las extremidades de mi cuerpo, haciendo que me estremezca violentamente y se prenda fuego mi vientre. —Yo presencié varios mareos de ella, ha tenido fiebre, sin contar que esta visiblemente anémica y siempre agotada.

—Yo no estoy ocultando nada—dije con un susurro perdido intentando defenderme. —Yo no sabía…

— ¿Cuándo comenzó? —me preguntó mi abuelo, cortando mis justificaciones por la mitad.

—Cuando la conocí, ya estaba enferma—le explicó Max.

— ¿Presentaba todos estos síntomas?

Carlisle y Max se adentraron en una conversación clínica y seria sobre mi enfermedad, en donde resaltaban las palabras "síntomas", "mareos", "dolor" y "marcas". Todos los demás en mi familia se lamentaban, gimoteaban y se consolaban unos a otros como si yo no estuviera allí, como si fuera mera decoración de la sala de estar.

— ¿Se va a morir? —preguntaba Renesmee aferrada a su marido entre gemidos de lamento.

—No Nessy… Tu familia hará algo, siempre encuentran una solución adecuada a todos sus problemas—la tranquilizaba Jacob, pero su voz sonaba insegura y estremecida.

—Edward, tenemos que transformarla—le decía mi madre a mi papá, quien me miraba con la pena incrustada en sus ojos.

—Siempre estaba tan delgada…—se clamaba mi abuela. — ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta?

—Yo debería haberlo visto…—berreaba mi tía en los brazos de Jasper. — Mi don se está yendo…

—Hay que transformarla, cuanto antes—decía Emmet.

—Sí, Edward—afirmaba mi madre con expresión lastimosa. —No podemos arriesgarnos a perderla…

— ¿Podremos dormirla? —se preguntaba mi padre, más a si mismo que a los demás.

Mi corazón se partió en dos cuando escuche todas esas presunciones. No podían transformarme, no ahora que recién empezaba a vivir. Ya estaba por terminar la secundaria y luego iría a la universidad, conocería al hombre de mis sueños me casaría y formaría una familia, no podían quitarme todo eso ahora, no…

—No…—imploré en un balbuceo demasiado bajo, casi inaudible entre las interminables discusiones de mi familia, nadie tomo en cuenta mi súplica. —No, por favor…—volví a pedir con un tono de voz más agudo, al notar que seguían hablando de convertirme, pero nadie se detuvo a mirarme, ni siquiera Max que estaba a mi lado noto mi lamentación. —¡NOOOO! —chillé utilizando toda mi potencia vocal, perdiendo mi estabilidad y mi conocimiento con ese desgarrado grito de dolor.

Me sumergí en un indeliberado y placentero estado de inconciencia.

Todo a mí alrededor se encontraba oscuro, negro y sombrío. No podía ver absolutamente nada. Pero me encontraba en ese sitio, no podía ver mi cuerpo, pero tenía la certeza de que mi mente se encontraba en ese solitario y lóbrego lugar.

¿Me habría quedado dormida? Intenté pellizcar mi cuerpo para despertar y salir de allí, pero no encontraba mi cuerpo. Yo no estaba ahí físicamente, solo estaba mi mente, nunca había tenido un sueño tan real y tan irreal a la vez.

¿Había muerto? Era una teoría posible, pero… ¿Dónde estaba?

Eso definitivamente no era el cielo. Desde ya no podría asegurarlo, nunca antes había muerto, pero no era así como imaginaba el paraíso. Tampoco podía ser el infierno, en mi imaginación siempre fue más lúgubre, caluroso y lujurioso.

¿Sería el purgatorio? Nunca había pensado ir al purgatorio, siempre me imaginé en el cielo o en el infierno, y no me encontraba en ninguno de los dos, así que eso debería ser el purgatorio. No estaba tan mal, solo debería purificar mi alma, y entraría al cielo después de todo. Aunque no estaba ni remotamente preparada para morirme y menos así, sin despedirme de mi familia, de Max...

Mi mente quedo allí, en ese prieto y oscuro lugar. Esperando que alguien vaya a recibirla y le indique que hacer, ya se tornaba fastidioso estar allí sin ver ni sentir nada. Pero nadie aparecía y tampoco se veía nada. Quizá en eso consistía purgar mis pecados, estar allí sola y aburrida hasta enloquecer. Si ese era el precio que debía pagar por traspasar las puertas del paraíso, lo pagaría sin ningún problema ni lamento.

Un instante, dos instantes, tres instantes y…

Movimiento… Mi mente se movía, no la movía yo, ni siquiera podría ver, solo sentía que mi mente se estaba sacudiendo. Como si alguien la estuviera agarrando de los extremos y comenzara a zarandearla frenéticamente. No se sentía mal, solo era extraño, nunca antes se había movido mi mente. Reí internamente de esa insólita sensación y mientras me carcajeaba… Concebí la paz. La paz más hermosa y absoluta invadió mi inconciencia por completo. Y mientras me regodeaba en esa satisfactoria y celestial armonía, vi la luz. Una brillante y llamativa luz entre la oscuridad de ese ennegrecido sitio, el cielo… Ya podría entrar al cielo, realmente estaba muerta, no entendía como eso me hacía sentir, no sentía nada…

Mi mente levitó hasta la luz, intentando alcanzarla. Cada vez estaba más cerca, hasta podía sentir una brisa fresca emanando de esa resplandeciente luminiscencia. Pero cuando estaba a unos centímetros de ella… dolor. Un dolor agudo y frío me traspasó por completo, mi mente gritaba ante esa espantosa sensación. Pánico y dolencia me invadieron consumadamente, el dolor era el más aterrador que había sufrido, la fractura de mi brazo había sido un rasconcito en comparación de ese gélido y penetrante dolor.

— _¡Basta! —_ le gritaba mentalmente al causante de ese horrible dolor. — _Por favor, detente_ —seguía chillando en las profundidades de mi cerebro. Mientras intentaba alcanzar inútilmente la luz, pensando que quizás en el cielo el dolor se extinguiría y volvería la paz.

Pero el dolor y el sufrimiento seguían socavando en lo más profundo de mi sentido, haciendo que mi mente se ofusque, se nuble y estalle.

—¡Bassssstaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! —volví a suplicar, de forma atormentada y desgarradora.

Pero esta vez escuche mi propia voz mientras lo hacía.

—Jasmett…—susurró una voz perpetuamente conocida, la de mi madre, al mismo tiempo que dos brazos helados me estrechaban.

Lentamente levanté mis párpados y mis ojos visualizaron el techo del salón de mi hogar. Miré todo en mi entorno para ubicarme en tiempo y espacio. Estaba recostada sobre el piso de madera, mi familia y la de Max se encontraban a mí alrededor todos abrazados y sonrientes, observándome detenidamente. A mi lado estaban Max, tomándome de la mano y mi madre, envolviéndome.

¿No había muerto?

Estaba desconcertada y confundida por la situación que se había desencadenado con anterioridad. Estaba temerosa por lo que sea que me había ocurrido en mi inconsciente. Y lo más importante, estaba viva. No solo viva, sino bien. Me sentía realmente bien, era la primera vez en meses que despertaba sintiéndome sana y rejuvenecida.

Me aparte de los brazos de mi madre, aterrorizada y me pare velozmente sobre mis pies, demasiado rápido para mi persona.

— ¿Qué me hicieron? —pregunté temerosa a mi familia, que me observaban expectantes y felices.

—No te hicimos nada cielo—me susurró mi madre, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

—No te creo…—le acusé raudamente. —Me sentí morir...

Y no podía creerle, no podía ser cierto que nada me habían hecho. Estiré mis brazos y mis piernas, las sentía repuestas y elásticas. Mi cuerpo ya no me pesaba, parecía de pluma. Y nada dolía en mí.

Miré a mi familia y a la familia de Max con ojos entristecidos y asustados. Ellos me devolvieron las miradas radiantes y extasiadas.

—No te hemos hecho nada es solo que…—comenzó a explicar mi tía, pero la detuve.

— ¿Qué me hicieron? —pregunté entre lágrimas que salían a chorros de mis ojos. — ¡Me transformaron! ¡Me convirtieron!

—Nadie te convirtió Jasmett…—me dijo Max dulcemente.

Todos en mi familia reían contentos.

¿Cómo podían reírse de mi estado? ¿Cómo podían reírse de haberme transformado en un vampiro contra mi voluntad?

— ¡Tu no metas en esto! —le grité en tono amenazante, señalándolo con mi dedo índice.

—No eres un vampiro Jazz—me explicó mi padre paciente, intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

— ¿No? ¿Entonces porque me siento tan…?

— ¿Sana? —terminó mi frase Max.

—Sí—afirmé. — ¿Por qué me siento tan sana y ágil?

— ¿Se lo dices tú o se lo cuento yo? —le preguntó mi padre a Max tomándolo amistosamente del hombro, desbordando felicidad.

—Cuéntaselo tú, eres su padre—dijo Max, tan contento como todos en mi familia.

No comprendía nada de lo estaba ocurriendo.

Había muerto, había ido a parar al purgatorio, casi llego al cielo, pero me habían transformado contra mi voluntad, y ahora todos estaban riendo felices como si nada de todo esto hubiera pasado.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté desesperada, con nuevas lágrimas en mis ojos que descendían hasta mis mejillas.

—No te convertimos hija—me dijo mi padre tranquilamente, mientras abrazaba a Bella por la cintura, que me miraba como si fuera la cosa más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra. —Te desfalleciste justo cuando Max nos estaba por contar que su increíble don no consiste solo en detectar enfermedades humanas, sino también en combatirlas y curarlas. Así que cuando te desmayaste, Max aprovechó para poder curar tu leucemia, y parece que lo hizo a la perfección dado que te sientes fuerte y sana—me explicó mi padre, lanzándole una eterna mirada de agradecimiento a Max.

—Eso no puede ser verdad—refuté.

Si Max podía curar enfermedades, ¿Por qué no lo había hecho antes? Ni bien nos conocimos, en vez de dejar que pase tanto tiempo.

—El don de Max no funciona así—contestó mi padre a mi pregunta no formulada. —Tu no dejabas que él te toque, él intentaba acercarse a ti para ver que tenías y sanarte, pero tu negabas. Y su don no funciona al instante, debe dejar sus palmas en tu cuerpo por varios minutos.

—No puede ser—lloré ausentemente.

No podía ser verdad… Max solamente se acercaba a mí para curarme. Solo quería salvarme de la leucemia. Yo no le gustaba, ni le parecía bonita, ni atractiva, ni nada, solo me quería ayudar. Y yo lo había despreciado, insultado, golpeado e ignorado, creyendo que tenía algo conmigo. Él no sentía nada por mí, solo lástima.

Mire mi padre, quien me observaba con una expresión de desconcierto mezclada con tranquilidad. Me sonrojé y aparte mi mirada, al caer en la cuenta de que él estaría oyendo mis pensamientos.

— ¿Alguna vez nos has visto llorar? —me preguntó Alice, rompiendo el hielo de esa situación que había generado con mi padre.

—No...

— ¿Entonces por qué lloras si eres un vampiro? —me preguntó nuevamente en tono agudo y burlón.

Instintivamente me lleve las manos a la cara, y era cierto. Estaba llorando.

—Entonces es cierto... Él puede curar enfermedades—dije, señalando a Max.

—Sí, puedo—me dijo Max, con una sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón se detenga por un segundo y vuelva a latir velozmente. —Lamento haberte molestado todo este tiempo, solo quería ayudarte… ¿Cómo te sientes? —me preguntó en tono dulce y empalagoso. Quedé alucinada por la profundidad de sus ojos y la gentileza de su voz. Tardé varios segundos en contestarle, y cuando lo hice, le respondí tartamudeando.

—Bi…Bien…Gracias—indiqué, sonrojándome y dirigiendo la mirada al suelo.

—Muchas gracias Max—le dijo mi madre, abrazándolo por sorpresa. —Te estaré eternamente agradecida.

—No hay que agradecer Bella—dijo Max, devolviéndole el abrazo cortésmente. —Es la quinta vez que me agradeces.

—Y vamos a seguir haciéndolo—le dijo mi abuela, mirándolo como si fuera un Dios. —Gracias por salvar a nuestra niña.

—Sí...Muchas gracias—le dijo Renesmee. —No eres tan idiota después de todo.

Todos rieron ante sus palabras. Y después de media hora de agradecimientos, nuestras familias se sentaron nuevamente en los sillones a charlar sobre nuestras vidas.

—Candy—la llamó mi abuelo. —Es un don muy interesante el tuyo.

—Puede servir a veces—dijo la pequeña con voz aguda.

—Creo que me perdí de algo—dije en un susurro, confundida.

—Te perdiste todo en realidad—me dijo Emmet. —Estuviste inconsciente algunas horas.

— ¿Horas? —pregunte aturdida, a mí me habían parecido minutos.

—Sí cariño, son las diez—me dijo mi abuela, señalando el gran reloj de pie de la sala.

— ¿Tanto tarda su don en hacer efecto? —pregunté, refiriéndome a Max.

—No es que tarde tanto, tu cuerpo necesito esas horas para recuperarse—me explicó Max. —La enfermedad no estaba muy avanzada, pero los síntomas eran agudos y generó un malestar enorme en todo tu organismo, tuve que reconstruir varias cosas.

—Interesante… muy interesante—decía mi abuelo, mirando atenta y totalmente maravillado a Max.

—Mamá ¿Puedo ir afuera? —le pregunté a mi madre.

Sabía que pondría resistencia a que me vaya, ya que sería descortés para nuestra visita que me ausentara. Pero necesitaba pensar y reacomodar todo lo que había ocurrido en esas horas. Lo de mi enfermedad, mi muerte, mi sueño, mi cura y… Max. En algunas horas, había estado por morir, a punto de llegar al cielo, había revivido, me habían sanado y me había enterado que Max solo sentía pena por mí. Sentí un enorme pinchazo en el pecho y tuve que sostenerlo con ambas manos porque pensé que iba a romperse en varios pedacitos.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —me preguntó mi madre, preocupada al ver mi movimiento.

—Sí… Solo necesito dar un paseo—le pedí nuevamente.

—No creo que sea buena idea que te marches ahora Jazz.

—Déjala cariño—le pidió mi padre, mirándome seriamente.

En su cara se podían ver varios sentimientos encontrados, tranquilidad y amor, mezclados con ansiedad y contrariedad.

—Max podría acompañarla—dijo Alice pícaramente, ganándose la mirada seria de mi padre. Ambos se comieron con la vista por un segundo.

—Eso sería buena idea—se metió Emmet. —Así si a Jasmett le cae un meteorito en la cabeza él podrá sanarla.

—Muy gracioso—le dije mordazmente.

—De acuerdo, vayan a dar un paseo—dijo mi madre, sonriéndole amplia y tiernamente a Max.

—Genial—le dije, haciéndole señas a Max para que me siguiera.

Cuando me marchaba me giré sutilmente para lanzarle una larga mirada de súplica a mi madre, y posar mi dedo índice en mi sien. Con este pequeño gesto le pedía que genere un escudo en mí, para que mi padre no pueda leer mi mente. Ella asintió levemente, y yo respiré aliviada a pesar de que mi padre notó lo que tramábamos, y nos miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Me fui más tranquila sabiendo que lo que pensara de Max en el paseo, quedaría solo para mí.

Salimos en silencio al patio delantero y al traspasar el umbral de la puerta noté que había olvidado buscar un abrigo. Un frío intenso agarrotó mi masa muscular, haciendo que comience a tiritar violentamente.

—Ten—me dijo Max, poniendo sobre mis hombros su elegante chaqueta negra.

—Gracias…

—No hay de qué—me contestó dulcemente con su voz hechizante, como siempre hacia.

Comenzamos a caminar por el sendero lentamente. Él se acompasaba perfectamente a mis pasos lentos, haciendo su marcha incluso más parsimoniosa que la mía.

—Muchas gracias—le dije, para romper el hielo e intentar concentrarme en una conversación antes de quedarme atrapada mirándolo como una boba.

— ¿Gracias por qué? —preguntó distraído, parecía absorto en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Por salvarme la vida? —le respondí en forma de interrogante.

—Vuelves a responderme con preguntas—exclamó en medio de un suspiro, pero sonó más como si lo hubiera pensado en voz alta.

—Lo siento—me disculpé, sin apartar la vista del sendero. — Por salvarme —afirmé impávidamente.

—Fue un placer—dijo suavemente.

—Sino hubieras aparecido en mi vida, seguramente no habría notado mi enfermedad, y…

—Y aquí estoy y aquí estas tú, sana y salva—me dijo en tono afable.

Noté su mirada clavada en mi rostro y me condescendí lanzarle un pequeño vistazo. Estaba increíblemente hermoso en su moderno traje color negro, parecía un guapo y reconocido modelo extraído de un anuncio publicitario de Gucci. Su camisa blanca desprolijamente arremangada hasta sus codos combinaba con la palidez de su tez, y ésta resplandecía naturalmente bajo la luz de la luna, dándole un efecto maravilloso e hipnotizante. Se veía mil veces más guapo bajo la noche perpetua que en el día. Quedé atrapada en su perfección.

—Así que sabias lo que yo era y lo disimulaste todo este tiempo—me dijo en un susurro, rompiendo el hipnotismo visual que ejercía sobre mí.

—Así que te acercaste a mi porque estaba enferma y lo escondiste todo este tiempo—le reproché a la defensiva.

— ¿Y qué pretendías que hiciera? —me preguntó mirándome con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados — ¿Qué me acercara a ti y te dijera "hola Jasmett, soy un vampiro y puedo sentir tu enfermedad a kilómetros de distancia"?

— ¿Y qué pretendías que hiciera yo? ¿Qué te dijera, "hola Max, sé que eres un vampiro que puede desangrarme en menos de un segundo"?

—Espera un momento…. —dijo, deteniendo el paso y mirándome fijamente con gesto serio. — ¿Tú me tenías miedo?

—Sí…—le respondí, como si fuera algo incuestionable.

— ¿Temías que te mate? —me preguntó, en su rostro parecía haber un atisbo de molestia, algo le incomodaba.

—Sí…

— ¡Oh vamos!—exclamó, parecía frustrado. —Conoces los vampiros, tu familia mantiene la misma dieta que la mía, viste mis ojos. Sabías que no me alimentaria de ningún humano.

—Sospechaba que no dañarías a ningún humano, pero no lo sabía a ciencia cierta—le dije con voz firme. —Además, tu sabías muy bien que yo te temía, un día me dijiste que no me harías daño ¿Recuerdas?

—Me refería a otro tipo de daño—me dijo, alzando su vista hacia el cielo atiborrado de resplandecientes estrellas

— ¿Qué tipo daño?

—No tiene importancia…

—Sí la tiene, dime—insistí, acercándome más a él.

—No, no la tiene—me respondió, guardando rápidamente sus manos en sus bolsillos, como si estuviera ocultando algo en ellas.

—Que sí…

— ¿Siempre consigues lo que quieres?

—Sí—le respondí automáticamente y el lanzó un sonoro resoplido que demostraba descontento.

—Me refería al daño… Sentimental—me explicó.

— ¿Daño sentimental? —le pregunté, confundida.

—Sí, creí que yo te gustaba y no querías acercarte a mí, porque temías que te lastimara.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunté recelosa.

—Lo que oíste… Creía que yo te gustaba y temías que te haga daño—explicó, como si fuera una obviedad.

—Pero… ¿Quién te crees que eres para que yo esté enamorada de ti? —le pregunté ofendida. —Eres un egocéntrico.

—No lo soy, eso es algo que a menudo ocurre cuando eres un vampiro—se defendió. —Inevitablemente atraemos a las personas cuando mostramos nuestra humanidad.

— No me alcanzaban las palabras para pedirte que te alejaras de mí y tu parecías tener algún tipo de loca obsesión con tocarme y hablarme—le dije de manera histérica.

—Solo lo hacía para sanarte.

—Sí, pero yo no sabía que me querías curar.

— ¿Y qué creías? —me preguntó desafiante, sabiendo la respuesta.

Yo también había pensado en un momento que él gustaba de mí. Que pobre ingenua.

—Ya sabes lo que pensaba, escuchaste todas y cada una de mis conversaciones con Camille.

—Entonces… ¿Quién es el egocéntrico aquí?

—De acuerdo… Tomémoslo como una simple confusión—propusé. —La situación fue equívoca y embrollada… Tu creíste yo creí…

—Está bien—aceptó Max con una sonrisa que desbocó mi corazón. —Vamos a empezar de nuevo.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté confundida ante su propuesta, pero él continúo hablando.

—Hola, soy Max Samuels—se presentó, sacando su mano del bolsillo delantero del pantalón para extenderla de forma amistosa hacia mí. —No te asustes por la frialdad de mi piel, es que soy un vampiro y mi familia también lo es. Pero no te preocupes, no te desangraré en medio segundo, solo me alimento de animales—me explicó con una sonrisa.

Yo me detuve a mirar su mano extendida con aprensión por un segundo y luego la tomé suavemente. Ese sutil contacto envío llamas ardientes por todo mi brazo.

—Yo soy Jasmett Cullen—me presenté, siguiéndole el juego. —En mi familia también son todos vampiros, menos mi hermana que es una híbrida y su marido que es un hombre lobo

Ambos reímos de la situación, el soltó mi mano y volvió a colocarla en su bolsillo.

—Tu familia es más rara que la mía.

—Sí…—afirmé riendo.

—No había notado que tu hermana era una hibrida cuando la conocí—me contó Max, mientras seguíamos caminando por los jardines. —Cuando se presentó en el instituto, creí que era humana, no tenía ni la menor idea de la existencia de estos seres mitad humanos, mitad vampiros.

—Espera…—lo interrumpí, cayendo en la cuenta de algo que me importaba demasiado. — ¿Pensabas que Renesmee era humana?

—Sí—afirmó, asintiendo también con la cabeza.

— ¿Y por qué no la defendiste?

— ¿Cómo? —me preguntó, sin comprender mi pregunta.

—Claro, las dos bajamos de mi habitación cuando tu familia llegó a mi hogar y si tú creías que ella también era una simple humana, ¿Por qué solo te abalanzaste sobre mí y no la protegiste a ella también?

—Que preguntas complicadas que haces.

—Es una pregunta fácil… ¿Por qué? —volví a indagar, sonando más impaciente de lo que deseaba.

—No lo sé—admitió pensativo. —En ese momento tenía que elegir entre salvar a una o a la otra, y te escogí a ti. Quizás fue porque te conocía más o…

— ¿O qué?

—Es difícil de explicar y raro de entender.

—Estoy acostumbrada a lo raro y lo difícil, te aseguro que voy a comprenderlo—le dije seriamente.

—Me siento muy unido a ti, mi don creó un vínculo muy fuerte contigo haciendo que me aferre mucho a tu persona—me contó, con voz firme y segura. —Por eso siempre te estaba persiguiendo, mi don me ordenaba acercarme a ti… es difícil de explicar debido a que eran reacciones involuntarias, mi don me dictaminaba hacerlo.

— ¿Tu don te domina?

—Así parece, no podría asegurarlo, debido a que nunca me había pasado algo tan fuerte.

— ¿Algo tan fuerte?

—Sí, es la primera enfermedad grave que enfrento—me dijo con media sonrisa, que no era para nada alegre.

— ¿Soy tu primer cáncer?

—Lo dices como si fuera algo divertido—se quejó.

—Ahora que ya pasó lo tomo con gracia, pero igual…

—Estás confundida—terminó con éxito mi frase.

—Sí…

—Es normal, pasaste de estar al borde de la muerte y sentirte pésimo, a estar sana y sentirte fuerte como un caballo.

—Y todo en unas pocas horas, las cuales me las pase durmiendo, por cierto—le dije con una sonrisa. — ¿Se rompió el vínculo ahora que estoy sana y fuerte? —le pregunté, recordando la respuesta que me había dado con anterioridad.

— ¿Mi vínculo contigo? —consultó, y yo asentí con un movimiento apresurado de mi cabeza. —Aún no lo sé, mañana cuando este lejos de ti, lo sabré—me respondió.

— ¿Cómo te das cuenta si se rompió?

—Lo siento, aquí en el pecho—dijo, tocando el lugar donde debería encontrarse su congelado corazón. —Creo que si el vínculo está roto no sentiré necesidad de estar cerca de tuyo—terminó de contarme con un largo suspiro, que envío su aire hacia mi rostro.

Exhalé su aroma rápidamente antes de que se difunda por todo el jardín, olía delicioso. No era un olor particular, no era fragancia a pino, ni a ámbar, ni frutos del bosque, ni agua marina. Era una mezcla de todo y a la vez de nada. Era único y embriagante, era perfecto.

Quedé alucinada por su fragancia unos instantes y cuando observé a mí alrededor, estábamos frente al árbol del cual pendía mi hamaca.

—Dudo que esto sea de tu tío Emmett—dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, señalando mi hamaca.

—Es mía—dije tímidamente con un débil susurro, mirando el pasto. Debería pensar que soy una tonta que aun juega con hamacas.

—Es bonita—dijo, haciendo señas gráciles para que me siente en ella.

Hice lo que me solicitó y comenzó a columpiarme muy delicadamente. Como si estuviera empujando a una niña pequeña.

— ¿Cuál es el don de tu hermana? — pregunté curiosamente, recordando lo que había dicho mi abuelo.

— Ella… puede ver personas…—explicó en medio de un suave empujón.

Me giré sobre mi espalda para mirarlo.

—No bromees…Yo también puedo ver personas, eso no es un don—le dije con el ceño fruncido. Él me miro inmovilizadamente y se carcajeó de forma carismática. — ¿De qué te ríes? —le pregunté con el ceño aún más fruncido que antes.

—Pones un gesto muy gracioso cuando te ofuscas—me explicó entre carcajadas.

— ¿Me haces ofuscar apropósito para que ponga cara encolerizada?

—Sí… suelo hacerlo…

— ¡Que maldito! —exclamé, enfatizando mi cara de enojo y él volvió a reír. — ¿Vas a explicarme cuál es el don de tu hermana?

—Ella puede sentir a las personas, en cualquier lugar, es un don extraño, solamente ella lo comprende—me contó con voz suave y melodiosa. —Puede saber lo que alguien siente en cualquier momento.

— ¿Puede sentir lo que yo siento ahora? — pregunté, rezando que me dé una respuesta negativa. Seria embarazoso que Candy sepa que me atrae su hermano.

—Si quisiera podría sentirlo, pero necesita una especie de conexión con las personas—me explicó. —Por ejemplo, ella puede sentirme cuando lo desee, esté donde yo esté, en cualquier lugar, puede ver lo que yo veo, sentir lo que yo siento, oler lo que yo huelo, escuchar lo que yo escucho.

—Es una especie de empatía—le dije, comprendiendo a la perfección el don de su hermana.

—Exacto.

—Debe ser muy bueno y útil—pensé en voz alta, al imaginarme que ventajoso me seria poseer ese don.

—Ella no piensa lo mismo—me contradijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿No le gusta?

—Le molesta algunas veces—me dijo mientras seguía columpiándome en la hamaca pacientemente. —A veces busca las visiones y se prepara para ello, pero otras veces simplemente van a ella, y dice que todo es confuso, porque de repente está en un lugar y luego ve lo que otra persona ve. Dice que suele ser indeterminado.

—Igual me gustaría tener un don así…

— ¿Para qué quieres un don?

—No lo sé, la mayoría en mi familia tiene un don y me gustaría poseer uno, me gustaría ser especial—le confesé sin pensarlo, olvidando por completo que estaba hablando con Max Samuels, en vez de con mi hermana. Era tan fácil conversar con él y dejarse llevar por la situación.

—No necesitas un don para ser especial, de hecho, tú lo eres y no posees ningún don.

— ¿Soy especial?

—Claro que si…

—Sí, especial…especialista para meterme en problemas—le dije en medio de un suspiro indignado.

—No tonta—me dijo riendo. —Eres especial para tus padres por ejemplo, hoy casi mueren cuando te desvaneciste, nunca vi a vampiros ponerse tan mal, creí que morirían ellos también en ese mismo instante sino los calmaba diciéndoles que podía curarte. Eres especial para tu hermana ¿Viste cómo se puso cuando salté hacia ti? ¡Casi me mata!

—Ella es genial—le dije, riendo al recordar la expresión de Renesmee hace unas horas, cuando Max pensaba que estaba protegiéndome. —Pero no cuenta lo que me estás diciendo, para nuestra familia siempre somos especiales.

—Para mí también eres especial —dijo en un susurro, con un tono de melancolía en su voz que no llegué a comprender. —Por el vínculo que creaste con mi don—aclaró sucesivamente.

—Yo no creé ningún vínculo contigo—le dije ocultando la conmoción en mi voz por sus palabras anteriores. —Lo hizo mi enfermedad, sino hubiera tenido leucemia ni te habrías acercado a mí.

Él no contesto, dándome a entender que yo estaba en lo cierto, solo profirió un sonoro suspiro y continúo columpiándome tiernamente.

— ¿Lo vampiros suspiran? —le consulté luego de escuchar como expulsó el aire de sus pulmones.

— ¿Tu qué crees?

—Yo creo que no necesitan suspirar—le contesté recordando el hecho de que si ni siquiera necesitaban respirar, menos les iba a ser necesario suspirar.

—Los humanos tampoco lo necesitan, lo hacen de costumbre para liberar tensiones—me explicó.

— ¿Estás tensionado?

—Puede ser—me dijo riendo.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿No paras nunca de hacer preguntas? —me preguntó deteniendo el balanceo de mi hamaca, intentado fingir irritación.

— ¿Te molestan mis preguntas?

—Solo cuando son inoportunas.

— ¿Qué preguntas inoportunas te he hecho? —le consulté, volteando mi cabeza para mirarlo. Estaba detrás de mí cruzado de brazos con gesto pensativo.

—Muchas.

—De acuerdo, entonces no las contestes—le propuse. — ¿Por qué son inoportunas? —le pregunté, sin poder contenerme.

—Creo que prefiero cuando me ignoras—me dijo a modo de broma, con gesto tierno y voz compasiva, pero sus palabras clavaron un puñal en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

—Si eso prefieres…—le dije, volteando mi rostro al frente y levantándome de la hamaca para marcharme de ese lugar.

Mi mente era consciente de que él había dicho eso en modo de chiste, pero mi corazón dolía como si lo estuvieran estrujando. Sentí mis ojos húmedos, pero retuve las gotas dentro de ellos. Max no me vería derramar ni una sola lagrima por él.

—Jasmett…—me llamó tomándome delicadamente por el brazo.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunté, ocultando la congoja de mi voz. Mi garganta se encontraba seca y pastosa de retener mi tristeza.

—Fue una broma estúpida, no prefiero que me ignores—me explicó con gesto entristecido y atormentado. — ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?

—Nada—le dije ocultando mis ojos, dirigiéndolos hacia el piso. —No importa Max, ya está.

—No, quiero redimirme.

—No importa—volví a repetir, al mismo tiempo que mi vientre rugía de hambre, profiriendo un sonoro y embarazoso sonido para solicitar alimento de modo urgente. Me sonrojé instantáneamente y me tomé la panza con mis manos avergonzada.

—Cocinaré para ti—dijo esbozando la sonrisa más agraciada y perfecta que su boca poseía.

—No, gracias—le dije en tono burlón y con gesto desconfiado, mientras comenzaba la marcha hacia la casa para comer algo, no quería que mi estómago vuelva a rugir de esa manera.

—Insisto, hoy cocinare tu cena.

—Insisto en que no—le ordené en modo desafiante.

Realmente moría de ganas por probar algo que Max cocinara con sus propias manos, pero no podía dar el brazo a torcer tan fácilmente. Me haría rogar antes de permitirle redimirse.

—No tienes ni idea lo buen cocinero que soy—me dijo con una sonrisa presuntuoso.

— ¿Lo eres?

—Claro, puedo preparar cualquier comida que desees, solo pídela.

—No gracias, prefiero morir de hambre—le dije socarronamente, mientras ingresábamos en mi hogar y nos dirigíamos hacia el salón donde su familia y la mía se encontraban conversando animadamente.

— ¿Se divirtieron en su paseo? —preguntó mi madre al vernos.

—Sí—le dije con una sonrisa agradecida. —Estoy un poco hambrienta—dije mirando a mi abuela, quien se levantó rápidamente al oír mis palabras.

—No señora Cullen—la detuvo Max en tono comprador. —Yo le cocinaré algo a Jasmett.

Mi abuela quedó asombrada, dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí y luego hacia Edward.

— ¿Sabes cocinar? —lo interrogó mi padre.

—Claro que sí, no me olvido que fui humano—dijo Max con voz amable y cálida.

—La cocina queda hacia la izquierda, si insistes—le dijo mi padre cordialmente sonriéndole como me sonreía a mí cuando realizaba una buena acción.

—Ya que estás, prepara bastante muchacho que yo también tengo apetito—le dijo Jacob.

Max asintió y se dirigió velozmente hacia la cocina, como le había indicado mi padre. Yo le seguí los pasos fingiendo ofuscación.

— ¿Quieres ayudarme? —me preguntó cuando llegué tras de él y me apoyé sobre la mesada.

—No, gracias.

—No confías en mis artes culinarias ¿Verdad?

—Realmente no—le dije, mirándolo con suspicacia.

—Después de probar mi spaghetti, no comerás ninguna otra pasta.

—Veremos—lo desafíe. Él me miro con gesto divertido.

—Vas a ayudarme aunque no lo desees, dado que no tengo idea donde guarda los utensilios tu abuela—me ordenó, retirando su saco de mis hombros y dejándolo sobre la silla.

—Ni lo pienses—alegué cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

—Lo harás de todos modos —me ordenó con voz firme. —Permíteme—me solicitó, tomándome por la cintura y levantándome para sentarme en la encimera.

Yo simplemente fingí suspirar, para demostrar descontento. Pero la única e irrevocable verdad era que me encantaba que él cocinara para mí y más me gustaba estar sentada a su lado mientras lo hacía, viendo como preparaba los alimentos con amor y delicadeza.

Lo observé lavar, pelar y cortar algunos vegetales. Yo solo le ayudaba a encontrar los utensilios de cocina, aunque algunos ni yo misma sabía dónde se encontraban guardados, haciendo que tengamos que revolver toda la cocina entre risas jocosas para ubicarlos.

—Ya casi está listo—dijo mientras observaba dentro de una olla y revolvía con la cuchara de madera.

— ¿Puedo probar? —pregunté mirando el contenido de la cacerola, eso olía delicioso.

—No, ya lo vas a comer en cinco minutos—me retó tapando la olla velozmente.

—Pero solo quiero pro…

—Que no—me dijo tercamente. — ¿Me pasas dos platos por favor? —me pidió de manera agradable.

Salté de la encimera, busqué dos platos debajo de ella y se los alcancé.

Él escurrió la pasta con refinamiento y colocó las porciones delicadamente en cada plato, para luego cubrirlas con esa salsa color rosado que olía de maravilla.

—Este es para el lobo—me dijo, dándome el plato más rebosante de spaghetti. —Imagino que debe tener mucho apetito.

—Imaginas bien, puede comerse una vaca entera él solo—le dije, mientras esparcía mucho queso sobre el plato de mi cuñado. —Ahí vengo voy a llevarle esto—le expliqué a Max mientras me iba hacia la sala de estar, donde se encontraban reunidos.

Dejé el plato sobre la falda de Jacob quien se babeó al instante y comenzó a comer desaforadamente.

—Parece que te salieron ricos—le comenté a Max con una gran sonrisa al volver a la cocina, recordando como mi cuñado se había abalanzado sobre el plato.

—Ahora lo probarás por ti misma—me dijo invitándome a sentar a la mesa, corriendo la silla hacia atrás para mí.

—Gracias—le dije tímidamente, mientras tomaba asiento y sonrojaba ante su caballerosidad.

Él se sentó a mi lado con garbo y observó atentamente como enrollaba el spaghetti en mi tenedor y me lo llevaba a la boca. Mastiqué demasiado tiempo con determinación, examinando con diligencia el sabor de aquella comida. Estaba exquisita.

— ¿Y? —me preguntó curioso, sondeando mi rostro con detenimiento.

—Rico—me limité a contestar luego de tragar, restándole importancia. Ni en mil años admitiría que era la pasta más deliciosa que jamás había comido.

— ¿Solo rico? —preguntó con incredulidad alzando una ceja.

— ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Una salva de aplausos? —le pregunté con gesto de burla, mientras volvía a enrollar mi tenedor.

—Como mínimo…—me respondió riendo, y yo solo reí con el mientras tragaba.

Se veía tan humano e inofensivo haciéndome compañía y riendo a mi lado. Se me hacía difícil verlo como lo que realmente era. Era casi inverosímil no conversar con él, no sonreírle, no encariñarme. Era difícil no quererlo, era imposible no amarlo. Una espantosa punzada de dolor se clavó en mi corazón, haciéndome dificultosa la tarea de tragar lo que estaba masticando, tuve que sorber gaseosa para pasar por mi garganta el bolo alimenticio.

Debería instalar una barrera entre nosotros, un límite invisible que solo yo viera, para no terminar enamorada de él y con mi corazón en las manos, o peor…en las manos de él.

— ¿Y cómo es que toda tu familia terminó con esta vida? —le pregunté para cambiar el rumbo de mis atormentados pensamientos.

— ¿Con esta vida?

—Claro, todos en tu familia son vampiros ¿Cómo ocurrió? —volví a preguntarle más específicamente. Su rostro pasó de mostrar una expresión divertida a estar seria y apenada. Esquivó mi mirada, dirigiendo sus ojos al suelo.

—Es una historia que no me agrada contar—me contestó con voz fría y distante, algo que me sorprendió, dado que jamás me había hablado de ese modo.

—Lo… lo siento—le dije tartamudeando, extrañada y perturbada por su reacción.

—No es tu culpa, solo no me gusta hablar sobre ello, no tienes por qué disculparte—me contestó, tan hoscamente como antes.

—Da igual…

—No da igual—me cortó en tono impávido nuevamente, haciendo que me sobresalte por la dureza de su voz. —No te disculpes cuando no tienes que hacerlo.

—Lo… De acuerdo—contesté rápidamente, tragando los fideos monótonamente.

Su dureza me había quitado el apetito y había atravesado un machete en mi pecho. Crucé el tenedor sobre el plato que aun rebalsada de fideos y dediqué mi tiempo a observar ausentemente como los espaguetis se entrelazaban unos con otros formando un gran montículo desparejo. Sentí los ojos de Max clavados en mi rostro, pero no pensaba dedicarle ni una sola mirada de soslayo. Inhalé y exhalé sonoramente para ahuyentar mi pena y la lluvia que amenazaba con salir de mis ojos en cualquier momento.

—No es una historia agradable—me contó, suavizando en poco el tono de su voz. Yo solo asentí ante sus palabras, sin apartar la vista de mi plato. —Lo siento—volvió a hablar, al ver que yo no pensaba contestarle. Ahora su armónica voz se había aplacado por completo, volviendo a poseer la misma connotación de dulzura que siempre tenía cuando me hablaba.

—No es tu culpa, si no te agrada hablar de eso no tienes por qué hacerlo—le contesté duramente, tragando mi angustia y endureciendo mi voz mientras me levantaba precipitadamente y tiraba mi plato en el fregadero. — No te disculpes—le dije mordazmente, mirándolo de reojo con gesto serio e imperturbable.

Pero mi endurecido semblante falló y se resquebrajó cuando vi la expresión desolada con la que me observaba. Juraría que las lágrimas iban a surgir de sus ojos en cualquier momento, sino fuera un vampiro, claro.

—Siento haberte contestado mal—me dijo, levantándose y caminando con gracia hasta donde yo me encontraba apoyada en la encimera.

Su rostro se veía tan triste y abatido que no pude contenerme, ni bien se acercó hasta mí lo cerqué en un abrazo. Salté hacia él envolviéndolo como pude con mis pequeños brazos por los hombros. Él respondió al instante ante mi agarre, estrechándome por la cintura y llevándome hacia él, apretándome contra su pecho y enterrando su rostro helado en mis cabellos. Quedé contenida en él completamente y su tacto lejos de congelarme, enviaba fuego y chispas a mis entrañas.

Por fin entendía y comprobaba por mí misma las famosas mariposas de las que Renesmee tanto me contaba. Siempre había oído historias sobre ellas, pero nunca las había sentido revoletear en mi estómago. Pero hoy, allí estaban, más que mariposas parecían caballos galopando en mi vientre precipitadamente.

Me aparté de él incómodamente al comprender lo que había hecho, lo había abrazado. Sentí que mi rostro se prendía fuego, sonrojándose ante la vergüenza. Todo mi cuerpo ardía y respondía ante su contacto. Pero al alejarme de él, un estrepitoso vacío me invadió y el frío se instaló en mí. Todo mi organismo me pedía que vuelva a abrazarlo, pero me contuve alejando varios pasos de él.

—Lo siento—comencé a disculparme, bien sabía que no debía tentar a un vampiro de esa forma, dejándole mi cuello a merced de sus dientes.

—Gracias—me dijo antes de que pueda seguir disculpándome por mi arrebato. —Necesitaba eso.

— ¿De nada? —le contesté, confusa ante su agradecimiento.

—Si… Generalmente se dice "de nada" cuando alguien te agradece—me contestó en tono burlón. —Aunque también se utiliza la expresión "no hay de qué", o puedes decir "por mucho" como a veces me dice la presumida de mi hermana.

—Tonto…—le dije, riendo.

—Tonta—me dijo tocando mi nariz con su dedo índice.

Nos fuimos hasta la sala de estar, donde se encontraban nuestras familias y nos acomodamos en los sillones para formar parte de la conversación.

Todos conversaban animosamente sobre sus anécdotas e historias pasadas. En ningún momento de la velada escuché hablar sobre cómo fue que los transformaron, se lo preguntaría a mi padre por la mañana. Intenté lo mejor que pude mantener alejada la vista de Max, para evitar quedar hipnotizada por su encanto. En cambio, me mantuve observando detalladamente a su bella familia.

Clement y Claire se amparaban unidos de la mano, con los dedos entrelazados en todo momento, era notorio como se parecían a Max y Candy respectivamente, si Max pudiera envejecer se vería seguramente igual a su padre.

La minúscula hermana de Max con sus alborotados cabellos carmesíes jugaba con el borde su falda, mientras contestaba animadamente algunas preguntas y hacia otras, se veía extremadamente pequeña para ser vampiro, me entró la duda de cómo lograba controlar su sed. En conjunto los cuatro se veían extraordinariamente humanos, no solo se le daba bien a Max camuflarse, era algo de la familia. Tenía un millón y medio de preguntas atoradas en mi garganta, pero por supuesto, en algún momento de la noche caí en un sueño placentero y profundo, donde Max fue el protagonista de mis alucinaciones.


	10. La cita

**Capítulo 10**

 ** _La cita_**

—Vamos, vamos, levanta tu cuerpito de esa cama de una vez por todas—mis oídos escuchaban una voz lejana que me llamaba y mi cuerpo sentían dos brazos que me sacudían. — ¡Arriba dormilona! —seguía insistiendo la afinada y melodiosa voz, Alice.

— Ya estoy despierta —me quejé con voz pastosa y poco audible para un humano.

—Levántate, por favor ¡Tengo que irme! —me suplicó con voz apurada, seguramente estaba frunciendo sus labios en un puchero que yo no podía ver por tener la cara tapada con las sábanas.

Saqué mi rostro de entre los cubrecamas y comprobé mi teoría, mi tía estaba gesticulando un dulce mohín apesadumbrado. Reí por su expresión y comencé a erguir mi cuerpo ¿Quién podría negarse a ese rostro angelical?

— ¿A dónde vas? —le pregunté mientras me levantaba de la cama completamente. —Creí que tu trabajo lo hacías desde aquí.

—Claro, pero hoy un cliente quiere reunirse y ya estoy retrasada—se quejó.

— ¿Y por qué no te fuiste aun? —le pregunté, tomando la bata que me alcanzaba y dejándola sobre la cama.

—No hay nadie en la casa Jazz ¿Quién iba a despertarte?

— ¿Y Renesmee? ¿Y mi madre?—pregunté preocupada. — ¿Quién va a llevarme al instituto?

—No te hagas problema, eso está solucionado, ya tienes un chofer propio hasta que cumplas los tan esperados diecisiete años—me contestó con una resplandeciente sonrisa. —Suerte, debo irme.

— ¿Dónde está mi mamá? —le pregunté rápidamente antes de que se esfumara.

—Chao—vociferó por última vez, antes de desaparecer.

— ¡Gracias por responder! Chao—contesté indignada al aire, debido a que ya se había marchado.

Miré mi reloj pulsera, era demasiado temprano. Mi tía se había encargado de despertarme más temprano de lo habitual, así que bajé a desayunar en camisola. Me cambiaría luego de ingerir algo, moría de hambre.

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que Max me había sanado, y ya era increíble el cambio que eso había generado en mí. Me levantaba siempre de buenos ánimos y contenta, hacia el ejercicio que Emmet me ordenaba y hasta me agradaba hacerlo. No me dolía el cuerpo, no tenía mareos, ni fiebre, ni hemorragias y lo más importante era que siempre tenía apetito. Vivía con algún alimento en mi boca, una fruta, un chocolate, tal es así que ya había recuperado varios kilos. Mi familia estaba radiante de alegría y yo también.

Pero si había algo que no me gustaba en lo más mínimo de todo esto, era mi relación con Max. Había cambiado radicalmente. Se podía decir que éramos grandes amigos, nos sentábamos juntos en el almuerzo, en las clases conversamos animadamente y hasta reíamos juntos, nos hacíamos chistes y nos contábamos algunas cosas de nuestras vidas. Camille seguía insistiendo en que Max estaba perdidamente enamorado de mí, pero él no daba señales de estos sentimientos, yo solo veía amistad. Y eso me fastidiaba, desde que había curado mi leucemia se comportaba como un amigo, parecía que su vínculo conmigo se había desquebrajado completamente.

— _¡Basta Jasmett!_ —me grité mentalmente a mí misma, mientras golpeaba mi cara con mi propia mano.

Día tras día me auto castigaba por tener estos ridículos pensamientos. Yo debería estar feliz de que Max no correspondiera mis sentimientos, así podría tener lo que siempre quise, una buen trabajo, un esposo, una hermosa familia, con hijos y nietos. Y un vampiro lamentablemente no podía darme estas cosas, por más sexy, hermoso, perfecto y encantador que este fuera.

Terminé de bajar las escaleras de a saltitos despreocupados, pero grité sobresaltada al ingresar a la cocina y ver un hombre sentado plácidamente en la mesa.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le pregunté, con mi corazón aun agitado por el susto.

—Lamento haberte asustado, soy tu nuevo chofer—dijo Max con una sonrisa, acercándose hasta mí y besándome en la mejilla.

— ¿Te pagan por hacer eso? —consulté, mientras me sentaba frente a un enorme cuenco de cereales que seguramente mi tía había preparado para mi antes de irse.

—Sí, claro.

— ¿De verdad?

—No, claro que no—dijo en tono sarcástico y con una sonrisa burlona. — ¿Cómo voy a aceptar que me paguen por ser tu chofer? Lo hago porque me divierte.

— ¿Te gusta ser chofer? —le pregunté confusa.

—No—me respondió rodando los ojos. — Me gusta ser TU chofer, me gusta verte recién salida de la cama, despeinada, sin arreglar y en camisón…—dijo, examinando mi imagen detenidamente.

Y caí en la cuenta, que llevaba puesto el camisolín de noche, ni siquiera me había cubierto con la bata que me había pasado mi tía, ya que no la creí necesaria porque pensaba que estaba sola. Por algo Alice me había alcanzado la bata y por algo no había insistido en la lleve puesta. Mataría a Alice cuando regrese, espero que haya visto eso.

—Esta camisola no es tan de dormir, casi parece un vestido—intenté explicarle a modo de defensa, subiendo el escote del camisón dificultosamente con mis manos.

—Pasaría por un bonito vestido tranquilamente sino fuera tan… ¿Cómo decirlo sin que suene depravado?… TRANSPARENTE—dijo Max alzando una ceja y chasqueando sus dedos, con la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás había esbozado. —No es que me esté quejando, te sienta bien—agregó, ensanchando aún más su sonrisa, y logrando que mi rostro adquiera el color escarlata más brillante de toda mi vida.

—Idiota—le insulté, mientras hundía la cuchara en el cuenco de cereales y agachaba mi mirada.

—No te ofendas—me dijo con voz dulce. —Te dije que te quedaba bien, deberías llevar modelitos así más segui…

No pudo concluir su frase debido a que saqué la cuchara de mi boca y le golpeé en la cabeza con ella, con todas mis fuerzas. Esto ocasionó un feo ruido metálico, como si hubieran colisionado dos planchas de acero y la cuchara se dobló por la mitad.

— ¡Rompiste mi cuchara! —le acusé, examinando como el pobre utensilio se doblaba al medio.

—Yo no la rompí—dijo riendo, mientras me la quitaba de las manos. —La rompiste tú cuando la estrellaste en mi cabeza.

—Te lo merecías—le dije tercamente, mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre mi pecho.

Él solamente negó con la cabeza y sin quitar la sonrisa de su precioso rostro, tomó la cuchara por ambos extremos y volvió a doblarla en sentido contrario para acomodarla. Como resultado la cuchara quedo medianamente derecha, pero torcida.

—Ya está—dijo complacido, entregándome la cuchara.

—Gracias—le respondí, examinando la cuchara.

— ¿Está rico el cereal? Le agregué dos cucharaditas de azúcar como a ti te gusta…

— ¿Lo preparaste tú? —le pregunté, luego de tragar.

—Claro.

— ¿También te contrataron como mi cocinero? —le pregunté con tono socarrón, mientras metía otra cucharada de cereal en mi boca. — ¿O cocinas porque te gusta ver cómo mastico? —le pregunté, abriendo mi boca para mostrarle el cereal a medio masticar en mi cavidad bucal.

Él observo el contenido de mi boca con detenimiento entrecerrando los ojos, hasta que la cerré.

—Me gusta el cereal en tu boca ¿Puedes mostrarme un poco más? —me preguntó riendo.

—Voy a cambiarme antes de que termines rompiendo algo más—le dije mientras llevaba el tazón al fregadero. El solo se rio mientras me iba.

Ingresé en mi cuarto y me cambié con mi uniforme escolar. Intenté peinar mi cabello, pero era algo dificultoso, así que terminé atándolo en una coleta.

Cuando bajé las escaleras, me encontré a Max apoyado sobre el enorme piano de la sala.

— ¿Tocas? —consultó señalando el piano, mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

—Mi padre es el mejor pianista del mundo—le dije con una sonrisa, recordando las numerosas nanas que había compuesto mi padre, varias de ellas dedicadas a sus hijas.

— ¿Y tú? —me preguntó, abriendo la puerta de entrada para que yo salga primero.

—Solía hacerlo—le contesté con melancolía mientras me dirigía hacia su lujoso automóvil.

— ¿Por qué ya no lo haces? —volvió a interrogar, abriendo la puerta del copiloto y haciéndome señales para que me tome asiento.

—No lo sé—le contesté sinceramente.

— ¿No te gusta? —me preguntó, sentándose en el asiento contiguo y poniendo la marcha.

—Sí, me encanta, simplemente dejé de hacerlo.

—Uno no deja de hacer algo que le encanta "porque si" —me dijo poniendo especial énfasis en la frase "porque si". —Abrocha tu cinturón—me ordenó, mientras emprendíamos la marcha al instituto. Asentí e hice lo que me ordenó sin reprochar.

—No sé, dejé de hacerlo desde antes de venir a Forks, comencé a enfocarme en otras cosas—le respondí.

—¿Qué otras cosas? —preguntó con sincera curiosidad.

¿Cómo podrían importarle los importunos de una simple humana?

—En pasar mis materias, priorizar los estudios—le dije sin pensarlo con aparente honestidad, aunque no era del todo cierto. Lo que me había alejado de la veta artística era la preocupación por mi futuro, pero no mi futuro universitario, sino mi casi inexistente futuro humano.

El pareció analizar mis palabras poco convencido y por suerte no continuó socavando información, cambió de tema al llegar al instinto.

— ¿Conoces a Adams? —me preguntó, con gesto curioso mientras bajaba del automóvil ágilmente.

— ¿Adams? —le pregunté fingiendo desconocimiento, no estaba segura de deber reconocer que lo conocía, no quería delatar a Camille. Aunque seguramente él ya había escuchado que habíamos estado hablando él. Sentidos vampiros.

—Adams Thierry—me contestó, llegando a mi lago para ayudarme a bajar del auto.

—Sí, ya sé quién es—fingí que me acordaba de él. — Presencia las clases de apoyo de matemáticas.

—Exacto, el que toma asiento siempre al lado de Camille—concordó el, acompasándose a mi paso en nuestro camino hacia las clases.

—Sí, Camille me mencionó algo sobre él—le dije, no tenía sentido mentirle.

—Excelente, porque tenemos una cita.

— ¿Una cita? —pregunté confundida

—Sí, Camille, Adams, tú y yo—me contestó con total naturalidad.

— ¿Tu y yo? —le pregunté, siguiendo confusa. — ¿Qué estas tramando en tu cabecita retorcida?

—Adams esta enamoradísimo de Camille y no se anima a invitarla a salir—comenzó a explicarme Max y ahí entendí por dónde iba el asunto. —Así que haremos una cita doble, porque a este paso Adams vestirá santos el resto de su vida.

—Entonces fingiremos que la cita es para nosotros, pero en realidad es para ellos—expresé con gesto calculador.

—Si así lo quieres—me concedió en un extraño tono de voz que no llegué a comprender y tampoco pude preguntar porque continúo hablando. —Es muy simple, ya lo tengo todo planeado—empezó a explicar, deteniéndose. — Yo te invito a ti a salir y tú invitas a Camille alegando que no te animas a salir sola conmigo y yo llevo a Adams como acompañante de Camille.

— Sabes que si Adams invita a Camille, ella aceptará ¿Verdad? —le pregunté, tirando por la borda sus ansias de ser cupido. —No hace falta que nosotros nos metamos en el medio.

— Lo sé, pero el problema aquí es que él no se anima a invitarla y tu amiga tampoco ha hecho nada, a pesar de estar pavoneándose del empoderamiento femenino— me recordó la conversación que había tenido con Camille en la cafetería, en la que se jactaba de tomar la iniciativa.

—No sé si está bien mentirle a Camille—dudé.

—Es por su propio bien—me contestó con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y si todo sale mal? —continué dudando.

—Eso es imposible—me contestó, como si el supiera cosas ocultas que yo ignoraba, y claro que lo hacía. —Mira Jas, ese muchacho la adora, se la queda mirando como un bobo, siempre tengo que golpearlo para que desprenda los ojos de ella medio segundo, cambió su clase de educación física para estar con ella, es un genio en las matemáticas solo asiste a nuestras clases y desaprueba la materia para estar junto a Camille dos horas más.

—Eso explica muchas cosas—le contesté, recordando como el muchacho jamás tenía dudas y hacia los ejercicios perfectamente, pero mantenía notas muy bajas.

—No te pido que me apoyes en esto, solo que me acompañes—me pidió Max, suplicándome con la mirada. —Sé que vamos a hacer lo correcto, ellos son el uno para el otro, solo déjame demostrártelo.

—Está bien—acepté, rindiéndome ante su perfección. No podía darle una negativa cuando me miraba de esa forma tan dulce.

—Prometo que no te arrepentirás—me dijo, dejándome en la puerta de mi primera clase.

—No lo sé, no estoy convencida con todo esto—me quejé, mirando como los alumnos se agolpaban para ingresar al aula. — ¿Qué le tengo que decir?

—Tú no digas nada, deja todo en mis manos—me pidió, yo le lancé una larga mirada de difidencia. —Confía en mí una sola vez en tu vida—agregó, poniendo sus manos a los costados de mis brazos, como si la confianza pudiera entrar en mi de ese modo, lo único que consiguió fue que pequeñas descargas eléctricas se desplazaran hasta mi vientre.

—Tengo que entrar a clases—le dije, notando que el aula ya estaba casi llena. —Más te vale que esto salga bien, porque si mi amiga derrama una sola lágrima por ese muchacho te juro que te…

—Si esto sale aunque sea un poco mal, juro solemnemente que seré tu chofer por trescientos años—apalabró, apoyando la mano sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho. —Me tengo que ir a mi clase—dijo rápidamente luego de su juramento, acto seguido me besó en la mejilla y corrió por el pasillo a un paso ligeramente humano.

¿Trescientos años? Que buena broma, estaba loco si pensaba que yo iba a vivir tanto tiempo.

Sin reprocharle nada, entré a mi clase. Por suerte Camille llegó retrasada, así que no tuvo ni la más mínima sospecha de nuestro plan maestro.

Me sorprendía como Max se inmiscuía en cosas tan superfluamente humanas, como hacer de cupido entre dos amigos, y parecía divertirse con eso.

El día transcurrió lentamente hasta que, por fin, el milagroso timbre anunció que era el horario del tan esperado almuerzo.

—Bruja a las doce en punto—me susurró Camille al oído, mientras caminábamos por el pasillo hacia la cafetería. Alcé mí vista lo más disimuladamente posible para ver como Janet avanzaba hacia nosotras, tan sexy y petulante como siempre, rodeada de todas sus fatuas secuaces.

—¡Dos bichos! —gritó con voz escandalosa deteniéndose a mi lado y observándonos a Camille a mí con cara de asco. —Deberían llamar a los de fumigación.

—Y tú deberías ir a un nutricionista urgente —le respondió Camille con gesto serio. —Estás más gorda que la semana pasada ¿Eso es un cúmulo de grasa? —le consultó con tono de voz espantado, apretando el costado de la panza de Janet.

—Calla—gritó Janet apartándose de nuestro lado. —Vamos—les ordenó a sus amigas, y todas partieron a la cafetería con paso apresurado.

—Yo creo que está más gorda realmente—le dije a Camille en tono lo bastante alto para que Janet nos escuche.

—Claro que sí, no sé cómo le quedan ganas de acercarse al salón de comidas con esa panza enorme que tiene.

Seguimos nuestro camino hacia la cafetería ahogando nuestras risas. Al llegar, vimos que ni Janet, ni sus seguidoras estaban probando alimento alguno. Nosotras seguimos riendo y comenzamos a hacer la fila para comprar el almuerzo. Ambas elegimos un suculento emparedado con una soda, yo agregué una manzana, estaba demasiado hambrienta.

Mientras comíamos Max se acercó a nuestra mesa, seguido por Adams, quien llevaba tal expresión de susto, que parecía como si estuviera por enfrentarse al mismísimo Satanás.

— ¿Qué le hicieron a Janet que está llorando? —nos acusó Max sentándose en la silla contigua a la mía y apoyando una bandeja rebosante de comida a mi lado.

—Nada—dijo Camille, poniendo su mejor expresión de inocencia.

—No me engañan con esas caritas de moscas muertas, sé que está llorando por sus culpas—nos acusó.

— ¡Nos llamó bichos! —me defendí gritando y señalando la mesa de las huecas. —Si la defiendes puedes ir a sentarte con ella.

—No gracias, paso de eso—dijo negando con sus manos y poniendo cara de desagrado. —Siéntate Ad—le indicó al muchacho que aún se encontraba de pie al lado de la mesa y le acercó una silla.

El muchacho asintió y tomó asiento con una sonrisa

—Gracias—dijo con voz apenas audible, mirando a Camille amablemente.

—Camille, Jasmett—este es Adams, mi amigo.

—Hola Adams, te conozco de las clases de apoyo ¿cierto? —le dije con una sonrisa, para infundirle valor.

—Sí—asintió tímidamente.

—Sí—asintió también Camille, sonriendo maravillada. —También estás en educación física con nosotras, eres genial en deportes ¿Por qué el profesor McCarthy aun no te traslado a los juegos institucionales?

—Quiso pasarme al equipo de básquetbol, pero yo me negué—le dijo Adams sonriendo, sin dejar de mirarla con apego.

— ¿Por qué? ¡Eres tan bueno! —le decía Camille, sin entender porque Adams se había negado a esa gran oportunidad.

Y así, el amigo de Max y mi amiga comenzaron una charla sobre deportes, en la que yo no entendía nada, ni quería entender.

—Te lo dije—me susurró Max al oído.

—Parece que se agradan—le contesté, también en voz baja para no romper la burbuja que se había creado alrededor de nuestros amigos, que se encontraban tan inmiscuidos en su conversación que no se enteraban de que estábamos hablando de ellos.

—Hay amor en el aire ¿no lo hueles? —me preguntó inspirando hondo y reclinándose hacia atrás en su silla, complacido.

—No—contesté, también respirando profundamente. Él se río y volvió a acercar su cuerpo a la mesa para observar mi bandeja vacía, con restos de envoltorios y un carozo de manzana.

—Estás comiendo más que antes—me dijo con una sonrisa. — Eso me gusta —me felicitó, palmeándome suavemente la espalda, como si fuéramos grandes amigos.

—Sí, es increíble, estoy hambrienta todo el tiempo—le contesté, observando un chocolate que había entre los tantos alimentos de su bandeja. — ¿Vas a comerte ese chocolate? —le pregunté tímidamente señalando la golosina que tanto ansiaba comer.

—Por supuesto que no—me dijo con una sonrisa. —Lo traje para ti, sé que son tus preferidos—me dijo, tomando el dulce y entregándomelo.

— ¿Cómo sabes que son mis preferidos? —le pregunté, tomando la golosina y abriéndola rápidamente.

—Tengo mis contactos—dijo en tono misterioso.

— ¿Sobornas personas para que te cuenten cosas sobre mí? —le pregunté, con la boca llena de chocolate.

—Siempre.

— ¡Amo estos chocolates! —le confesé mientras mordía otro bocado de la golosina.

—Sí… Se nota—contestó observando como deglutía. —Debes ir al baño—me dijo en un susurro, mirando a Adams y Camille.

— ¿Por qué? —le pregunté, mirando yo también a nuestros amigos. Ellos aún se encontraban conversando animadamente, como si estuvieran solos en la mesa, sin nadie a su alrededor, como si no estuvieran en la cafetería escolar.

Se los veía muy bonitos juntos.

—Tú solo ve y déjame poner en marcha mi plan—me pidió amablemente, mientas me extendía otro chocolate.

— ¿Me quieres engordar para comerme en navidad? —le pregunté, tomando lo que me ofrecía sin dudarlo demasiado.

—No estaría para nada mal, pero soy vegetariano—me contestó con una sonrisa casi perversa. —Unos kilos de más te vendrían bien Jazz.

—Sí, tienes razón…—coincidí, guardando su regalo en mi bolso, lo comería más tarde. —Gracias.

—De nada, ahora vete—me pidió.

Y sin reprochar nada más, le hice caso y me fui al baño. Camille ni se dio cuenta que me había marchado. Realmente esa relación podía llegar funcionar y un novio podría hacerle bien a Camille, quizá la ayudaría a superar la muerte de Michael.

Ingresé en el toilette para encontrarme a Janet y sus seguidoras observándose todas en el gran espejo.

—Max me invitó a bailar esta noche—gritó Janet a los cuatro vientos cuando vio mi reflejo entrar al baño.

La miré confundida ¿Podría ser eso posible? ¿En qué momento la había invitado? ¿En alguna clase?

—¿Qué me puedo poner? —le preguntaba a una chica asiática que claramente pertenecía a su grupo. —Quizás mi vestido rojo pasión.

—Eso es perfecto—le respondió otra muchacha, mientras retocaba su lápiz labial.

Me metí en el cubículo de un baño y me senté en la tapa del retrete, no quería presenciar esa situación, aunque claramente seguía oyéndola.

—Es tan sexy—decía la voz de Janet.

—No sé cómo has conseguido que te invite a salir —le decía otra voz totalmente desconocida para mí. —Yo hubiera jurado que ni siquiera le agradabas...—continuó diciendo, pero un golpe la hizo callar en seco.

—Cierra la boca imbécil—la cortó claramente la voz de Janet, apresurando sus pasos.

Salí del cubículo en el que me refugiaba solo cuando oí que se alejaban los últimos taconeos.

No iba a caer en su juego, era obvio que Max no la había invitado a ningún lado, o eso quería creer.

—Idiota—murmuré en voz baja para mí misma, mientras salía del baño.

— ¿Me lo dices a mí? —me preguntó Max, materializándose de la nada a mi lado y dándome un susto que me hizo saltar.

— ¡Max! —le grité, aun agitada por el sobresalto.

—Lo siento, no quería asustarte—se disculpó dulcemente, caminando a mi lado. — ¿Ese insulto era para mí?

—No, no eres la única persona que insulto.

—Ya… Creía que cada vez que decías "idiota" o "estúpido" —dijo, imitando mi voz a la perfección. —Era para mí… y no lo digo de egocéntrico, simplemente estoy comenzando a creer que soy un mentecato realmente.

—No eres un mentecato, solo te lo digo para descargar tensiones—le dije con una sonrisa. —Ese insulto de recién para Janet.

—¿Qué hizo ahora? —me preguntó.

— ¿La invitaste a salir? —le consulté, sin intentar disimular la molestia en mi voz.

—¿Le creíste? —me preguntó, parecía envarado y algo ¿divertido?

— ¿La escuchaste decir eso en el baño? —le pregunté irritada, claramente había escuchado todo lo que había conversado con su grupo de amigas.

—Jasmett basta, tienes que dejar de responderme con preguntas—me dijo a modo de reto, ahora definitivamente estaba divertido. —Claro que no la invité a ningún lago ¿En qué momento lo haría? ¿Te olvidas de que hoy tenemos una cita?

—Eres un idiota—le dije recordando su plan maestro para unir a nuestros amigos. —Ése sí es para ti.

—¿Y eso por qué? ¿Por escuchar lo que hablan las demás personas? ¿O por ser irresistiblemente sexy? —me preguntó burlándose de mí en todo momento, sabía que esta celosa.

Me reí de forma sarcástica para camuflar la vergüenza de mis celos

—¿No crees que deberías darle más intimidad a la gente? —le consulté, para no reconocer lo increíblemente sexy que él era.

— Sí, realmente lo creo —me confesó y se notaba realmente sincero, así que lo miré incrédula. —No me veas así, es cierto que no me gusta escuchar lo que hablan los demás, es solo que a veces no puedo evitarlo—se defendió con una sonrisa. Y

Seguimos el camino a nuestra próxima clase hablando de los aburridos contenidos de las materias.

Tuve que enfrentarme a la furia de Camille, cuando Max y yo dimos por finalizada la clase de apoyo ya muy tarde ese día.

— ¿Por qué demonios no me avisaste que hoy salías con Max a cenar? —me preguntó mi amiga, visiblemente frustrada con el hecho de que no le haya contado.

— ¿Hoy salgo con Max a cenar? —le pregunté distraída, claramente no veía nuestro plan como una verdadera cita.

— ¿Cómo? Me dijo que te había invitado a salir —me preguntó confundida con mi respuesta.

—Sí, pero no sabía que íbamos a ir a cenar—le contesté sinceramente. Max no cenaba, qué se suponía que iba a hacer en un restaurante.

—Eso me dijo él—me respondió, poniendo su mejor expresión pensativa y calculadora. —Sí, me dijo eso, que no te animabas a ir a cenar con él solo, por eso quería que vaya yo también, con Adams.

—Sí, claro—le contesté, intentando sonar lo más convincente posible. Me sentía fatal mintiéndole a mi amiga, pero era algo que se me daba bien dadas las características de mi familia.

—No te ves muy cómoda con esto—me descubrió cuando llegamos a su auto. — ¿No quieres salir con él?

—Sí, sí quiero… Es solo que me da miedo—le dije, y era verdad.

— ¿Qué te da miedo?

—Salir con él…

—Para eso voy yo—me dijo con una sonrisa. —Todo saldrá bien no te preocupes.

— Eso espero—le contesté poco convencida. —Podemos ir a tu casa, avisar a tus padres que saldrás conmigo esta noche, recoger tu ropa y luego vamos a mi casa. Yo ya telefoneé a Renesmee para que no venga a buscarme y avisé que llegaría más tarde.

—Me parece una gran idea—dijo Camille sonriente. Parecía agradarle la imagen de que salgamos los cuatro.

Llegamos al hogar de Camille, una casa muy hermosa pero algo descuidada. Al ver a su madre sentada frente al televisor, comprendí lo que mi amiga me contaba sobre su familia. La señora Brun solo nos saludó con un simple gesto de su cabeza y ni siquiera preguntó a donde iría a cenar su hija, ni a qué hora regresaría. Simplemente simuló que no escuchaba la explicación de Camille.

Subimos a su habitación y ella tomo unos vaqueros y una blusa. No tenía ninguna prenda más elegante que eso. Después le pediría algo de ayuda a Alice con el vestuario, el maquillaje y los peinados, quien la brindaría contenta como siempre.

— ¿Viste cómo es mi madre? —me preguntó Camille angustiada, mientras subíamos a su auto para ir a mi casa. —Y hoy estaba de buen humor, movió su cabeza cuando entraste.

—Yo… Lo siento…—le dije sin saber que más responder. No imaginaba lo que sería vivir en un habiente así.

—No te preocupes—me pidió intentando disimular su tono de voz melancólico, algo que no le salió del todo bien. —Mi padre es un poco más comunicativo. Cuando llego del instituto me dice "hola" y me da dinero cuando lo necesito, a veces si le fue bien en el trabajo hasta me pregunta cómo me fue y si saqué buenas notas.

—Deben estar angustiados por lo de Michael—intenté defenderlos.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que le ocurrió a mi hermano—me dijo con la voz tomada por la angustia. —De todos modos, no eran muy distintos antes que él muriera.

— ¿Tu como llevas lo de Michael? —le consulté, para cambiar el tema de conversación.

—Mejor, mucho mejor gracias a ti—me dijo con una sonrisa. —Cada tanto voy al cementerio y conversamos mucho, le caes bien.

— ¿Le caigo bien? —pregunté asombrada.

—Sí, dice que le hubiera gustado conocerte y… ser tu novio.

— ¡Mentirosa! —la acusé.

—Es la verdad—me dijo, deteniendo el automóvil frente a mi casa y desabrochando su cinturón de seguridad.

— ¿Te hubiera gustado tenerme como cuñada? —le pregunté, poniendo mi mejor cara de inocente.

—Hubiera sigo genial—me respondió con una sonrisa.

Ambas nos dirigimos a mi casa y subimos a mi habitación luego de saludar a algunos miembros de mi familia. Estaban mi madre, Alice, Esme y Renesmee. Las suficientes mujeres para ayudarnos con nuestra producción. Y ningún hombre que estorbe. Camille debería estar despampanante para la cena con Adams.

Comenzamos bañándonos, ella lo hizo primero y cuando termino, Alice acaparó su rostro y cabello para producirla, mientras yo tomaba mi ducha correspondiente. Al salir del cuarto de baño, mi tía aún estaba peinando a Camille, con movimientos lentos y hoscos, simulando ser lo más humana posible. Me miro con cara de aburrimiento, mientras seguía alaciando el cabello de mi amiga a una velocidad humana.

— ¿Cómo vas a vestirte? —me consultó, aprovechando cada distracción de Camille, para hacer un certero movimiento vertiginoso.

—No lo sé—le confesé, confusa. Deseaba que mi tía me diera una pista de a dónde nos llevarían los chicos. —No tengo idea de a dónde nos llevaran a cenar.

—Conociendo a Max, estoy segura de que te llevara al sitio más costoso y hermoso—me dijo Alice con una sonrisa de ensoñación.

— ¿Conoces a Max? —preguntó Camille, con cara de desconcierto.

—Sí, por las cosas que me cuenta Jas sobre él—mintió Alice creíblemente.

— ¡Ja! Y luego dices que Max no te gusta—me gritó mi amiga en tono acusador.

—Calla—le dije, arrojándole uno de los tantos almohadones blancos que se encontraban sobre mi cama. —Alice no estas ayudando con nuestros vestuarios—le dije con tono sugestivo, para que busque en su mente de una vez por todas a dónde nos llevarían a cenar.

— ¿Cómo va todo? —consultó Renesmee ingresando a la habitación y mirando hacia todos lados del cuarto. —Ahora que tienes amigas, sales con muchachos y Alice tiene el trabajo de peluquera que tanto ansío toda su vida, le podríamos pedir a mamá que haga un cuarto exclusivamente de "maquillaje" o de "aquí se arregla Jasmett cuando tiene una cita".

—Siiii—canturreó Alice felizmente—En el tercer piso hay una habitación que nadie usa, podríamos…

—No, gracias—la interrumpí seriamente. Si le decíamos a Esme de esta idea, lo haría sin dudar.

—Aguafiestas—me acusó Alice sacándome la lengua. —Nessy… ¿Podrías traerme un vasito de agua por favor? —le preguntó mi tía a Renesmee.

— ¿Un vaso de agua? —preguntó mi hermana confundida.

—Sí…—dijo Alice, haciendo gestos con sus ojos y mi hermana lo entendió enseguida.

—Sí, claro—dijo saliendo rápidamente por la puerta. Debería estar alejándose lo más posible de la casa para que mi tía pueda usar su tan preciado y admirado don.

— ¡Oh por Dios! —gritó sobreexcitada mi tía, luego de dejar su pequeño rostro de duendecillo en blanco unos segundos. —Vamos a necesitar dos lindos vestidos.

— ¿Qué?—preguntamos Camille y yo al mismo tiempo, con el mismo tono de desconcierto.

—Estoy doscientos por ciento segura, de que las van a llevar a cenar al lugar más caro y delicado de todo el maldito Estado de Washington chicas—dijo Alice con una sonrisa y tono de voz entusiasta y exaltada, no podía contener su felicidad.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —le preguntó Camille, desconfiada de lo que mi tía estaba "suponiendo".

—Nunca apuestes contra Alice—le advertí a mi amiga, antes de que mi tía haga algunas de sus locuras.

— ¿Tú le crees? —me preguntó mi amiga.

—Le creo y vamos a hacerle caso.

—Pero yo no traje un vestido, no tengo uno y creo jamás he usado uno en toda mi vida.

—Eso es solucionable—dijo mi tía, dándole el toque final a su cabello. Lo había alaciado hasta la exageración y lo había recogido en media cola. Era un look sencillo pero prolijo y a Camille le quedaba precioso. —Eres más rellenita y mucho más alta que Jasmett y yo… Pero eres menos sinuosa que Rosalie… Y… Creo que un vestido de Renesmee va a quedarte perfecto.

—Sí, yo también lo creo—dije con una sonrisa. Pensando en un magnífico vestido color rosa claro que Alice le había regalado a mi hermana y ella jamás había usado.

—El rosa—dijo Alice, con una sonrisa. Teniendo el mismo pensamiento que yo.

—Sí—afirme.

—Yo no uso color rosa—se quejó Camille.

—Hoy usarás—le afirmó mi tía, sin darle lugar a ningún reproche.

Alice siguió maquillando el rostro de mi amiga, acorde al vestido que llevaría puesto esta noche. Había agregado unos detalles rosados en sus ojos, y nunca creí que el rubor podría cambiar tanto a una persona. Cuando mi tía termino su trabajo, Camille era otra muchacha, parecía una modelo recortada de una revista de moda.

Fui la siguiente en ser peinada y maquillada, mientras Renesmee obligaba pacientemente a Camille a entrar en el fantástico vestido rosado. Mi tía se dedicó a batir mi cabello y darle una apariencia salvaje. Cuando concluyó, parecía que recién me despertaba de dormir y solo había acomodado mi pelo con las manos. Luego resaltó mis ojos de negro dándome un toque místico y sexy, me quedaba realmente bien. Nunca me había maquillado los ojos tan pronunciadamente de negro, pero me agrada como hacia resaltar el verde de ellos.

Horas más tarde, Camille y yo estábamos observándonos frente a mi espejo de pie, asombradas y contentas. Mi amiga enfundada en el vestido rosado que resaltaba su silueta, con ese peinado y ese maquillaje parecía un espíritu celestial y yo con un vestido verde que combinaba a la perfección con mis ojos parecía un hada de los bosques.

— ¡Llegaron! —anunció Alice, dando saltitos. —Voy a recibirlos.

—Estoy nerviosa—dijo Camille, observando su imagen en el espejo detenidamente. — ¡Saldré con Adams!

— ¿Nerviosa? —le pregunté.

—Sí ¿Tu no? —me preguntó, sujetando su abdomen con ambas manos, como si le doliera.

—Sí, un poco ¿Te sientes bien? —le pregunté, observando su gesto.

—Sí, solo son nervios—dijo riéndose de sí misma.

—Estás hermosa—le dije con una sonrisa, tomando su hombro suavemente.

—Gracias, tú también—me dijo sonrojándose levemente.

—Le encantarás—afirmé.

—Chicas—dijo Renesmee irrumpiendo en la habitación. —Sus pretendientes han llegado, les recomendaría que bajen rápido porque nuestros hermanos y Jacob les están dando unas lecciones—dijo Renesmee poniendo gesto de desagrado.

— ¿Nuestros hermanos? —le pregunté confundida.

—Sí, Emmet, Edward y Jasper—dijo Renesmee riendo.

—No puede ser—murmuré para mí misma, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación. —Ven Cam.

Bajé apresuradamente las escaleras para detener lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo mi padre, mis tíos, y mi cuñado con Max y Adams.

Cuando llegué a la sala de estar reí al encontrar a Max y Adams parados frente a los hombres mi familia, quienes los miraban como si fueran dos criminales.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté a mi padre, quien tenía la mirada fija en Max quien, a su vez, me miraba como si estuviera bañada en oro y fuera un gran tesoro.

—Nada Jasmett—dijo mi tío Emmet con una sonrisa burlona, palmeando el hombro de Adams fuertemente. —Solo conversábamos con tus amigos—continuó diciendo mirándonos a Camille y a mí, mientras que Adams se tomaba el hombro y plantaba la mirada en el rostro de mi amiga como si lo viera por primera vez en su vida.

—Buenas noches Jazz, Camille—dijo Max educadamente, mirándonos de hito en hito.

—Hola—dijimos ambas al mismo tiempo.

Luego de despedirnos de mi familia, luego de que Max y Adams juraran que nos traerían a horario y en una pieza y luego de que mi padre me dé el dinero suficiente para pagar la cena de todos los habitantes de Forks, nos fuimos en el carro de Max, camino al tan famoso y reconocido restaurante al que nos llevarían los muchachos. Ellos estaban muy guapos envueltos en dos trajes caros y modernos. Max era un monumento a la belleza, estaba tan elegante y apuesto, que mirarlo me producía un dolor agudo en el medio del pecho y me hacía sentir significativamente inferior.

Obviamente Alice había acertado con su pronóstico, y Camille notó ese detalle.

—Tu hermana tenía toda la razón—me susurró cuando subí en el lado de copiloto del auto de Max.

—Te dije que siempre la tenía—le dije girando mi cabeza hacia ella, también susurrando a pesar de saber que Max nos estaba escuchando. Éste solo me sonrío y me guiño su ojo derecho, consiguiendo que mi corazón se detenga un segundo para luego volver a latir apresuradamente.

—No sabía que Emmet era tu hermano—me dijo Adams, aun parecía aterrado y conmocionado por haberlo encontrado en mi casa.

—Tratamos de mantenerlo oculto, para que los chicos no crean me da ventaja…—les comenté. En realidad, Emmet no era mi hermano, era mi tío, se me hacía muy raro llamarlo "hermano".

— ¿Quién podría creer que te da ventaja? —preguntó Adams sonriendo. —Te obliga a hacer tus vueltas, incluso te presiona más que a otros alumnos, sino llegas a terminar tus ejercicios obliga a otro a terminarlos por ti... Nadie imaginaria que es tu hermano.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante Camille miró la infraestructura con asombro, era un lugar enorme y elegante. En la entrada había un muelle que daba a un hermoso lago privado. Todo el lugar estaba lleno de plantas, flores, árboles y empleados que te ayudaban hasta para caminar.

Demasiado a pecho se tomó su trabajo la camarera, que se encargó de acompañar a Max firmemente hasta la mesa. Él simplemente la ignoro como si no estuviera a su lado. Nos acondicionamos en una mesa para cuatro personas y pedimos la orden. Max por supuesto simuló comer y solo revolvió su comida desparramándola por todo el plato. Hablamos sobre cosas banales en toda la velada. El instituto, los profesores, nuestros compañeros.

Cuando terminamos Max pagó la cuenta y salimos rápidamente. Sospeché que el vampiro se traía algo entre manos por la sonrisa torcida que tenía pintada en la cara.

—Nosotros vamos a caminar por el muelle—dijo Max, tomando mi mano y haciendo que me sonrojara. Ese simple contacto enviaba llamas de fuego todo mi ser.

—Muy buena idea, nosotros nos quedaremos por aquí—dijo rápidamente Camille, guiñándome un ojo.

Mi sonrojo llegó a su máxima potencia dejando todo mi rostro color bermellón.

Max y yo nos alejamos, aún tomados por las manos.

—Hiciste eso a propósito—le acusé, retirando mi mano de entre la de él bruscamente. Al hacerlo la ausencia se hizo presente dejando un vacío helado en mi palma, donde antes había calor puro.

—Claro que lo hice apropósito—me dijo, volviendo a agarrar mi mano. —Quería estar contigo a solas.

— ¡Que tonto! —le dije, chocando suavemente el costado de mi cuerpo con el suyo. — ¿Prometes que no te enfadarás si te hago una pregunta?

—No lo sé—dudó. —Creo saber lo que vas a preguntarme—me dijo con cautela en la voz.

—Realmente me mata la curiosidad—le imploré mirándolo significativamente.

—De acuerdo—concedió para mi sorpresa. —Pero solo prometo responder tu pregunta sin enfadarme, si tu respondes las mías sinceramente—propuso con una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo—acepté el pacto, tendiéndole mi meñique como solía hacer con mi hermana para sellar la proposición, él lo tomó dulcemente.

—Dispara—dijo intentado sonreír, pero parecía que se estaba arrepintiendo del pacto que había hecho antes de empezarlo.

* * *

 **Hola, hola! Espero que les siga gustando la historia, no sean tímidos compartan sus opiniones conmigo.**

 **Saluudos.**


	11. Preguntas y respuestas

**Capítulo 11**

 ** _Preguntas y respuestas_**

Por fin él estaba accediendo a dar respuesta a todas mis inquietudes, allí solos en la oscuridad de un muelle. Un torbellino de ansiedad e inseguridad me invadió, no quería olvidarme nada, ni perderme de ningún detalle, por lo que agudicé cada uno de mis sentidos y comencé el interrogatorio.

— ¿Quién te convirtió? ¿El que te convirtió a ti fue el mismo que convirtió a tu familia? ¿Qué…

—Espera, tranquila—me calmó. — Esas son más de una pregunta—me advirtió, levantando de manera seductora su ceja izquierda y paralizando mi corazón.

—Está bien, escojo la primera ¿Quién te convirtió? —le pregunté, llegando hasta la baranda del muelle y apoyándome sobre ella.

—Una vampira—se limitó a responder.

Claramente eso no saciaba del todo mi pregunta, pero me aproximé a realizar la segunda, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de recabar la mayor cantidad de información posible.

— ¿Hace cuánto tiempo?

—Hace cincuenta y tantos años aproximadamente—respondió, pensativamente.

No resultaba posible que se haya olvidado el año de su transformación con su perfecta mente vampira. Él nunca quería hablar de este tema que a mí me daba tanta curiosidad.

— ¿Quién era? —insistí nuevamente, si iba a darme evasivas, debería ser más aguda.

—No vas a conformarte nunca con lo que te respondo ¿verdad?

—Nunca respondes nada realmente—me quejé, generando que él lance un bufido que parecía resignado.

Se quedó pensando con la mirada perdida en las profundas aguas del lago por unos segundos que parecieron eternos.

—Yo era un adolescente relativamente feliz, hasta que ella se cruzó en mi camino—comenzó a decir con voz melancólica, apoyándose él también a mi lado en la baranda, con la mirada aún perdida. —Se suponía que yo era su comida, iba a alimentarse conmigo, pero vio algo en mis ojos, en mi rostro y simplemente creo se enamoró de mí.

— ¿Una vampira se enamoró de ti? —le pregunté, asombrada por su declaración.

—Sí, pero lamentablemente yo no sentía lo mismo por ella, no podía corresponderle como ella pretendía—aclaró negando con su cabeza.— Al principio me deslumbró por supuesto, yo no comprendía su naturaleza, ella era tan brillante, tan inteligente, tan rápida, tan hermosa, parecía un ángel caído del mismísimo cielo. Pero luego demostró ser algo muy diferente a un ser angelical y se convirtió en la criatura más parecida al demonio que jamás había conocido. Era verdaderamente maléfica, la quería dejar, separarme de ella. Pero era muy persistente y constantemente me confundía. Yo solo tenía dieciocho años, era un adolescente rebelde que no pensaba en el futuro, solo me preocupada por mí y en la cantidad de mis conquistas, ella se aprovechó de esa debilidad.

— ¿Y qué ocurrió? —le pregunté al notar que había hecho una pausa, perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Si no estaba con ella, no estaría con nadie—respondió con pesar. —Pero no se animó a matarme, aunque suene extraño realmente me amaba, así que me convirtió. Me conocía tan bien que sabía que no me alimentaria de nadie, me moriría de sed antes de herir a alguien. Ese era el motivo por el cual yo no la quería en mi vida, su dieta. Ella creyó que convirtiéndome la entendería, pero busqué una alternativa e instintivamente comencé a alimentarme de animales.

—Si ella hubiera sido vegetariana ¿No la habrías dejado? —le pregunté, angustiada por su relato y por imaginarme su respuesta.

—Probablemente no, la habría seguido hasta el fin del mundo—confesó, haciendo que mi corazón se parta en mil millones de pedazos. —Ella tenía un don muy peculiar, hacía que todo el tiempo pensara en ella, nunca supe si mis sentimientos eran reales o si ella los implantaba en mi mente.

— ¿Hacía que pensaras en ella? —le pregunté extremadamente confundida.

—Sí, ella podía hacer que tu pensaras cosas que no eran reales, podía meter pensamientos o imágenes en tu mente, estuvo a punto de volverme loco—vaciló negando con su cabeza, visiblemente recordaba ese momento.

— ¿Entonces no la amabas realmente? —le pregunté, odiando al instante la nota de esperanza que emitió mi voz.

—No lo sé a ciencia cierta—confesó quedamente, aun no despegaba su mirada del impenetrable lago. —Creo que nunca lo sabré, quizás si la quería, pero no sé si con la intensidad que ella me hacía creer. Solo puedo decirte que alejarme de ella fue la mejor decisión que tomé en mi vida, desde el momento que hui, sentí la paz aflorar en mí.

—Debe haber sido muy frustrante—le dije apesadumbrada por su historia, sin apartar mi vista del horizonte. — ¿Y cómo hiciste para dejarla si ella dominaba tu mente?

—La amenacé—me respondió contrito. —Me avergüenza confesarlo la verdad, pero le dije que la descuartizaría sino dejaba de meterse con mi mente. Todas las veces que yo me apartaba, volvía a ella porque creía extrañarla, su nombre resonaba constantemente en mi mente, como si mi vida dependiera de tenerla cerca. Pero cuando estábamos juntos y ella no estaba invadiendo mis pensamientos solo quería tenerla lo más lejos posible, escapar de esa situación. Así que un día la encontré desprevenida, la agarré por el cuello y amenacé con separarlo de su cuerpo si no me dejaba tranquilo.

— ¿Y ella lo creyó? —le pregunté debido a que realmente no lo imaginaba cumpliendo esa promesa, siempre se veía tan humano.

—Totalmente—asintió agraviado. —Tú también me hubieras creído si lo hubieras presenciado.

Unas ganas infinitas se arremolinaron en mi mente, las ganas de preguntarle el nombre de esa misteriosa vampira que había perturbado su existencia, pero no quería presionarlo más, estas preguntas yo lo tenían lo suficientemente conmovido.

— ¿Y a tus padres y a tu hermana los convirtió ella también? —pregunté, notando ese vacío en su historia.

—No—respondió seco, mirándome por primera vez desde el inicio de su historia, con el tormento implantado en el rostro. —Ese fui yo.

— ¿Qué? —fue lo único que conseguí articular ante la crudeza de su confesión.

"Ese fui yo", esas palabras retumbaron en mi mente una y otra vez hasta que se dignó a seguir con el relato.

—Cuando me transformó huimos juntos que mis padres no me vieran así, no era nada que no haya hecho antes, solía desaparecer por semanas así que no sospecharían. Esta vez lo hice por mucho más tiempo comunicándome con ellos regularmente, alegando buscar mi destino como hacen muchos adolescentes—comenzó a explicarse, sin relajar la mueca de tormento de sus preciosas facciones—Ella con tal de tenerme cerca me ayudaba a controlar mi sed y colaboraba con mi decisión de no alimentarme de humanos implantando imágenes y pensamientos en mi mente que me alejaban del mal camino. No por eso me resulto menos complicado, con ella era siempre una de cal y una arena. Por un lado me ayudaba y después demandaba algo a cambio de su apoyo. Cuando tuve totalmente controlada mi dieta vegetariana y ya no necesitaba de su asistencia para contenerme, pude caer en la cuenta que ya no veía a mi familia por demasiado tiempo. Los extrañaba mucho, así que una noche pasé por mi antiguo hogar para poder espiarlos y ver cómo me sentía con eso. Me sorprendí al encontrarme con mi hermana sumamente enferma, le habían detectado cáncer de piel en estado sumamente avanzado. Yo me había enfocado en mi relación y me había dedicado solo a controlar mi sed, así que aún no había descubierto totalmente el alcance de mi don, sentía las enfermedades pero nunca me había acercado tanto a un humano enfermo como para curarlo, no tenía idea de lo mucho que podía hacer con mis manos, no había explorado esa faceta de mi talento, así que la convertí. Aún recuerdo esa noche como si fuera ayer—explicó y en su voz noté que habría llorado si fuera humano. — Sentí la potencia de su enfermedad golpearme ni bien puse un pie en su habitación, sin siquiera tocarla, fue tan fuerte que casi me tumbó y la transformé sin dudarlo.

— ¿La mordiste? —fue lo único que pude preguntar.

—Solo para inyectar mi veneno en ella—se lamentó.

— ¿Y tus padres? ¿Qué paso con ellos? —susurré, casi en un suspiro de dolencia.

—Ellos estaban durmiendo cuando esto sucedió—explicó desolado. —Por supuesto me quedé junto a Candy toda la noche, esperando que el proceso de transformación se completara, conteniéndola. Repase en mi mente mil formas de explicarle esta forma de vida, para orientarla, sabía que ella podría hacerlo bien, era sumamente empática como te imaginarás, por algo la razón de su don—mientras decía esto esbozó media sonrisa de frustración que no llegó a sus ojos. —Mis padres se despertaron al oírla gritar del dolor, obviamente el veneno quemaba cada rincón de su cuerpo. Intenté explicarles algo de todo lo que estaba pasando, pero ellos rotundamente no entendían, imagíname tratando de controlar esa situación—me pidió. —No podía contenerlos a ellos y sujetar a Candy, cuando el proceso se completó los mordió.

—No... —susurré llevándome las manos a la boca y sintiendo mi cara mojada. Miré al cielo para ver si estaba lloviendo, pero eran mis ojos que estaban llorando.

—Fue complicado adoctrinar a tres neófitos, pero ellos lo hicieron realmente bien teniendo en cuenta que no conocían nada de este mundo y no estaban preparados para eso.

Había sido peor de lo que me había imaginado, la culpa oprimía mi garganta por haberlo llevado a contarme esa historia.

—Jamás me perdonaré por lo que le pasó a mi familia por mi culpa—dijo tristemente al ver que yo no podía acotar nada.

—No es tu culpa lo que pasó—le dije para contenerlo, abrumada por lo que me acababa de contar. —Si ella no te hubiera convertido, Candy estaría muerta ¿Eso habría sido mejor?

—No, pero si yo solo hubiera esperado antes de lanzarme impulsivamente a convertirla, la habría podido curar—explicó, tomándose apenadamente el rostro con ambas manos ¿Era posible que comience a llorar?

—No tenías forma de saberlo, era imposible Max—le dije para consolarlo y realmente le creía, yo habría hecho lo mismo por mi hermana, la habría convertido sin pensarlo con tal de no perderla, aunque suene egoísta.

—Quizás si lo hubiera pensado mejor, lo habría organizado y mis padres...

—Estarían muertos—lo corté, para luego hacerle una pregunta que lo llevaría a recapacitar. — ¿Tan mala es la vida de vampiro?

—Para mí no lo es en absoluto, me gusta la vida que llevo, no daño a nadie y encima ayudo a las personas—me dijo con una sonrisa abatida, que no llegó a iluminar su rostro. —Pero cada vez que veo a Candy congelada para siempre en sus 13 años, no puedo evitar culparme por eso, ella tenía toda una vida de cambios y sucesos por delante, momentos que jamás llegarán.

—Hiciste lo creíste correcto, de un modo u otro la salvaste, cualquiera que ame a su hermano habría actuado igual—le dije observando su adolorido rostro.

— ¿Realmente crees que hice lo correcto? —me preguntó, apartando él también la vista del agua pacífica y deteniéndola en mis ojos.

—No lo "creo", estoy completamente segura de que es así— le aseguré, mirándolo tiernamente.

—Quizás si hubiera esperado, me habría dado cuenta del poder de mi don.

— ¿Cuánto tardaste en notar todo lo que podías hacer con tu talento?

—Años —confesó.

— ¿Crees que Candy habría durado años?

—No—admitió, reconociendo al fin que tal vez no había tomado una tan mala decisión. —Solo le quedaban semanas, para ser generoso con su pronóstico.

—Habría muerto Max—le aseguré, mirándolo con ímpetu y confianza. —Debes agradecer que pudiste compartir toda esta experiencia con tu familia y lo superaron juntos.

Sin esperar su respuesta y detenerme a pensármelo dos veces, hice lo que mi corazón me indicó en ese momento. Levanté una mano temblorosa, llevándola hasta su rostro y presionándola dulcemente a modo de caricia contra su gélida mejilla. Este contacto envío descargas eléctricas por todo mi brazo, hasta mi médula espinal, repartiendo estremecedores impulsos nerviosos por absolutamente todo mi cuerpo.

Él cerró los ojos con un gesto de placer en sus facciones y presionó aún más su mejilla en mi mano, inhalando fuertemente el olor de mi muñeca. A los pocos segundos levantó lentamente sus parpados y con la misma expresión de delectación tomó mi mano entra las suyas y la besó dulcemente en el dorso, haciendo que me estremezca estridentemente. Sentía como mi rostro ardía. Me atreví a posar mi vista en sus ojos, ellos se veían absolutamente negros, no por la noche, sino negros de sed.

Instintivamente saqué mi mano bruscamente de entre las suyas y di dos pasos hacia atrás, apartándome de él y tomándome de la baranda del muelle con mis manos para no perder la estabilidad y caer al suelo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —me preguntó preocupado, parecía triste. Lentamente dio un paso hacia mí.

—No te acerques—lo detuve estirando mi mano hacia a él para que se detenga. —Estás sediento—le dije temerosa.

Él se río de la manera más dulce que podía reírse una persona y me miró con gesto cordial, como si fuera lo más tierno que jamás había observado.

—No pasa nada Jasmett, no te haré daño—me dijo pacientemente, acortando la distancia que nos separaba y parándose frente a mí. —Ya te he dejado en claro con anterioridad que no iba lastimarte jamás.

—Ya lo sé, pero tus ojos están tan negros.

—No tengo hambre de tu sangre, tonta—me dijo con una sonrisa entristecida.

— ¿Entonces? —le pregunté con curiosidad, confusión y preocupación. —Tus iris pasaron de estar dorados a ser profundamente negros en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—No pasa nada, confía en mi—me dijo de una manera doliente que no llegué a comprender.

Solo asentí, confiando en sus palabras.

Tomé impulso con mis pies, salté y tomé asiento sobre la barandilla del muelle, ya estaba cansada de estar parada con estos tacones. Max me tomó por la cintura al instante de forma protectora, seguramente temiendo que caiga al agua.

— ¿Temes tener que saltar al lago rescatarme? —le pregunté con una sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro. Sus manos rodeaban completamente mi cintura, haciendo que las mariposas en mi estómago se transformaran en una escandalosa estampida.

—No, temo que termines empapada y congelada—explicó. —Y que luego tu padre, tus tíos y tu cuñado me decapiten.

—Es lógico—coincidí con él, imaginando las reacciones de mi padre y mis tíos si llegaba con esas fachas a mi casa y luego le pregunté algo que siempre rondaba por mi cabeza. — ¿Qué haces durante toda la noche si no puedes dormir?

—Lo mismo que cualquier otro vampiro—sus comisuras se elevaron solo un milímetro ante la inocencia en mi pregunta, aun no se iba la consternación de su rostro.

Pensé en su respuesta intentando recordar qué es lo que mis padres hacían, pero no lo tenía en claro, siempre estaba durmiendo como para saber cuáles eran sus actividades durante la noche.

— ¿Y qué haces tú específicamente? ¿Sales de fiesta?—indagué.

—No—me respondió admirado de mi especulación. —La mayor parte del tiempo soy voluntario en el hospital de Port Angeles.

— ¿Voluntario?

—Sí, mi área favorita es geriatría—me dijo. —Ahí conocí a la Sra. Mey.

— ¿Quién es la Sra. Mey?

—Es una abuela que reside allí, la anciana más sabia del mundo—me contó recobrando su auténtica sonrisa, la que hacia derretir mi corazón, la sonrisa feliz.

—Deberías presentármela—le pedí, si esa señora era capaz de hacer que Max sonría así debería conocerla.

—Jamás—se negó con una media sonrisa de picardía. —Ella sabe todos mis secretos más oscuros.

Más curiosidad me invadió, ahora conocer a la Sra. Mey era una necesidad.

—Ya me contaste gran parte de ellos, no creo que ella sepa algo más que pueda atormentarme.

—Prefiero no arriesgarme—me contrarió. —Ella es como mi psicóloga, no voy a presentarme a analista.

Me reí de su elocuencia.

— ¿Vas todas las noches a Port Angeles a hablar con la Sra. Mey? —le pregunté pensando en todas las encrucijadas que deberían haber en su cabeza para requerir una psicóloga tiempo completo.

—No, voy ayudar a las personas—confesó. —Sano a los que puedo y hago que los abuelitos tengan un mejor pasar, ya no puedo rejuvenecerlos, pero puedo hacer que envejezcan con dignidad.

— ¿Y cómo es que nunca curaste a alguien con cáncer allí? —le pregunté conmovida con su sensibilidad pero contrariada.

—Los pacientes oncológicos no están en el hospital de Port Angeles, ellos son atendidos en el Centro Oncológico Especializado, lugar al que no puedo entrar como voluntario—me explicó, viéndose apenado nuevamente. —Solo trabajan especialistas allí, ya lo intenté.

—Siento mucho que mi pregunta halla sonado como si te estuviera juzgando—me lamenté dándome cuenta del daño de mis palabras. —Solo no entendía como nunca habías curado un cáncer avanzado antes de mí, lo siento de veras.

—No te lamentes—me dijo borrando con su dedo índice la arruga que seguramente se había formado entre mis cejas. —Sanaría a todo el mundo si pudiera, pero ya asumí hace mucho tiempo que no puedo hacerlo—me confesó con la impotencia incrustada en sus facciones de granito, y supe que decía la verdad.

—Lo sé—susurré, mirando perdidamente el agua.

Me quedé pensando en él y en todas las personas que seguramente habían prolongado su vida gracias a él, esas personas que eran afortunadas de cruzarse en el camino de Max, personas que él ayudaba sin siquiera pedir una sonrisa a cambio, como había hecho conmigo.

— ¿Tu lugar favorito en el mundo?—me preguntó precipitadamente, sacándome abruptamente de mis cavilaciones.

— ¿Qué? —le consulté confundida con su repentino interrogatorio.

—Prometiste responder todas mis preguntas con sinceridad, estoy comenzando con ellas, antes que se me agote el tiempo y deba devolverte a tu castillo de cristal—me dijo sonriendo amablemente. — ¿Cuál es tu lugar preferido en el mundo?

— Mi lugar en el mundo es aquel donde está mi familia y las cosas que amo— le respondí, pensativa. —Mi lugar preferido en el mundo es mi castillo de cristal, como tú le llamas.

— ¿Qué cosas amas?

—Muchas—le respondí con un sonoro suspiro, intentando enumerar en mi mente cada una de las cosas que me hacían inmensamente feliz, pero lamentablemente recordé que todo lo que me hacía radiar de alegría hacía un tiempo que ya había dejado de hacerlo. —Dejé de hacer muchas cosas que le daban felicidad a mi vida— le respondí ausentemente, inmersa en los recuerdos de la imagen de mis harmoniosas sonrisas cuando hacía algo que me agradaba.

— ¿Cuáles con esas cosas? — me preguntó, curioso.

—Bailar clásico, cantar, pintar, escribir…

— ¡Wow! —exclamó, mirándome con una mueca de asombro incrustada en sus facciones. —Ve de apoco, haces tantas cosas ¿Bailas clásico?

—Bailaba—le dije apesadumbrada al recordar que hacía meses que no me calzada mis zapatillas de danza.

— ¿Eres buena?

—No lo sé, mi familia dice que sí, pero ellos siempre creen que soy buena en todo, no puedes fiarte de su opinión, no son objetivos conmigo.

— ¿Cantas?

—Cantaba—le corregí con una risa de melancolía. —Mi padre me enseñó a tocar el piano, ya lo sabes, y también dibujo al óleo ¿Te he sorprendido?

—Muchísimo, no creí que tuvieras tantas dotes artísticas, no es normal que las adolescentes de hoy en día se interesen por el arte.

— ¿De verdad te parezco normal? ¿Mi familia te parece normal? —le pregunté con sarcasmo. —Me críe con personas que tienen trescientos años Max, mis gustos son todo lo opuesto a lo que categorizas como normal.

—Tienes razón—me dijo con una sonrisa que escondía algo. — ¿Y no lo extrañas?

— ¿El ballet?

—Todo—me contestó. —La danza, pintar, cantar.

—La verdad es que no me había dado cuenta que extrañaba tanto bailar hasta que me hiciste recordar lo feliz que era haciéndolo.

—Es hora de que vuelvas a hacerlo entonces—me propuso, devorándome con la mirada.

—No lo sé—dudé, pensativa ocultando mi rostro de sus profundos ojos. —Antes tenía un salón de ballet que había organizado mi abuela, pero en esta nueva casa no hay uno y no quiero molestar a Esme para que lo instale, ella está con mucho trabajo.

—Tienes razón—me dijo con tono de voz serio. —No debes molestar a tu abuela.

—Ella es tan dulce—recordé la sonrisa de Esme.

Aún seguía mirándome con devoción y yo seguía ocultando mis ojos en la hondonada del lago, me avergonzaba mirarlo cuando me veía de esa forma que lograba hacer que mi corazón comience a latir desbocado y me suden las manos.

— ¿Tu color favorito? —siguió preguntándome.

—No creo tener un color favorito—le dije, pensativa.

—Vamos, todo el mundo tiene un color favorito—me alentó.

— ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

—El verde—respondió sin dudarlo, no dejándome más alternativa que pensarlo.

—Definitivamente no tengo uno favorito—le respondí sinceramente. —Una tarde en mi balcón, sería el naranja del atardecer, una mañana en el jardín sería el verde de las mil plantas de Esme, en una guerra de bolas de nieve con mis tíos sería el blanco, ahora es el negro…—reflexioné, mirando la profundidad de sus ojos aún oscuros.

El pareció pensar eternos segundos la respuesta que le di a su pregunta.

— ¿Cuál es tu tío preferido? —siguió indagando.

—Eso sí que es imposible—le acusé. —No tengo favoritismos con ellos.

—Prometiste respuestas sinceras—me recordó.

—Es algo así como con los colores—comencé a explicarle. —Para un día de pura diversión te diría que Emmet, para relajarme elegiría a Jasper, si necesito apoyo incondicional iría a por Rosalie y si deseo conversar sobre el fututo te diría que Alice sin dudarlo.

—Todo es muy cambiante contigo—me acusó volviendo a sonreír.

— ¿Cambiante? —pregunté sin entender a qué se refería.

—Nunca sé cómo vas a reaccionar—me respondió frustrado. —Siempre los humanos son fáciles de descifrar y complacer, uno sabe que es lo que piensan con solo verlos, son extremadamente obvios, pero contigo todo siempre se vuelve tortuoso, cuando creo que estoy haciendo algo bien, te enojas.

—Pero hoy no me he enojado contigo—le corté enseguida, no quería sumarle al pesar su historia una percepción equivocada, mi comentario extrañamente lo hizo reír.

—No, hoy inexplicablemente no te has enojado conmigo, solo era una forma de decir.

—De hecho, estoy muy feliz—le confesé en voz baja y al instante tuve la estúpida esperanza de que no escuchado mi declaración, pero él se quedó mirándome como si le acabara de revelar el secreto más buscado del mundo, sin decir nada. Seguramente esperaba que le declare algo más de mi felicidad y lo merecía. —Fue muy bonita la cena y que te abrieras conmigo de esa forma, realmente te lo agradezco.

—Escucharte agradecerme es lo más bello que puedo oír—me dijo riendo, ya estaba burlándose de mí así que rodé mis ojos para él. —También lo hice por nuestros amigos, no creas que solo tú eres la razón de mi existencia.

—Camille…—dije sin prestar demasiada atención a sus palabras, recordando que había dejado a mi amiga con Adams.

No sabía cuánto había pasado desde que nos separamos, el tiempo con Max fluía sin notarlo, podían hacer sido minutos, horas o días.

—No hace falta que te preocupes por ella, lo está pasando muy bien—me dijo intentando disimular una sonrisa y fallando en el intento.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —inquirí.

—Bueno, digamos que ella y Adams se llevan bastante bien, mejor de lo que imaginé—comentó con gesto calculador sin poder contener más su sonrisa socarrona. — ¡Están besándose!

— ¡Max! —le vociferé a modo de regaño. —No es cortés de tu parte que andes oyendo lo que hacen las demás personas y menos nuestros amigos, ya habíamos hablado sobre eso.

—Lo siento, lo siento, no lo hago a propósito ya lo sabes, simplemente los escucho—dijo solazado, en medio de una risita. Se veía sublime y parecía un hermoso serafín cuando algo le hacía gracia. No pude evitar sonreír, su diversión me contagiaba. — ¿Quieres que te cuente lo que hablan?

— ¡No! —le grité, tapándome los oídos dramáticamente. —Ni sueñes hacerme partícipe de tu falta de escrúpulos.

—Son las once y media—me advirtió Max observando su reloj.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté exasperada a pesar de haber escuchado su comentario de la hora perfectamente. —Debo llegar a mi casa a las doce, mi padre me matará.

—Tranquila—me dijo suavemente, tomándome por la cintura para bajarme con delicadeza de la baranda donde me encontraba sentada. —Llegaremos con tiempo de sobra.

—Eso espero—le manifesté apurando el paso por el muelle.

—Caso contrario, al que mataran será a mí, no a ti—dijo mientras nos adelantábamos a salir del muelle para ir en busca de Camille y Adams. —Así que no te alarmes.

—No me consuela en lo más mínimo lo que dices—le dije con mi mejor expresión seria.

El me miró de reojo con cara de asombro.

— ¿No serías feliz si desaparezco de tu vida? —me preguntó asombrado. —Antes querías que muera de la forma más cruel y despiadada—dijo esbozando una media sonrisa y mi corazón se resquebrajó cuando terminó de pronunciar esas palabras.

El solo hecho de imaginármelo muerto, de imaginarme sola sin él, hacía que se me revuelva el estómago y me den arcadas.

—No—susurré en medio de un temblor, dejando de caminar y deteniéndome en seco a mitad del muelle.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —me preguntó cambiando su media sonrisa, por una expresión de alarma y parándose frente a mí.

—No digas eso—le pedí lastimosamente. —Yo no quiero que mueras, eres mi amigo.

—Tu amigo—repitió. —Ya sé que no quieres que muera, era una broma—se disculpó, aun con gesto triste.

Solo asentí ante su disculpa y seguimos nuestro camino hacia el auto. Al llegar a nuestro punto de encuentro, nos topamos con Adams y Camille, ambos con unas sonrisas brillantes en sus rostros.

— ¿Estamos listos? —le preguntó Max a su amigo antes de abrirme la puerta del auto.

—Sí—le respondió Adams y luego se acercó para susurrar algo que mis sentidos humanos no llegaron a escuchar.

Max primero fue hacia la casa de Camille. Me despedí de ella y ambas nos lanzamos miradas de precaución que anunciaban muchas preguntas a responder. Luego dejó a Adams. Y por último me llevo rápidamente hasta mi hogar.

—La pasé muy bien—le dije tímidamente, con una sonrisa tonta dibujada en mi rostro. —Gracias nuevamente.

—Yo también, espero que podamos repetirlo.

—Será mejor que entre antes se haga más tarde—le dije temblorosa, podía sentir el olor de su efluvio acorralado en todo el auto, embriagándome.

—Técnicamente ya estás en tu casa, así que no estamos infligiendo ninguna regla—se precavió con media sonrisa perversa.

—Técnicamente eso es cierto—coincidí sonriendo.

¿Sería el momento del beso? ¿De mi primer beso? Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado de solo imaginarlo.

—Pero será mejor que entres, prefiero empezar con buen pie—me dijo, acercándose hasta mi para besarme en la mejilla y en el preciso momento que sus glaciales labios rozaron mi pómulo, sentí electricidad descender por todo mi rostro hasta alcanzar mi cuello.

—A…Adiós—le dije torpemente, tartamudeando y saliendo del auto lo más rápido que mis pies me permitieron.

Me encaminé sin mirar atrás aun embelesada, respiré aire puro inmediatamente para cortar el encanto de su efluvio.

Al traspasar el umbral de la entrada principal, toda mi familia estaba esperándome con gestos expectantes.

— ¿Y? —preguntó Alice, dando saltitos de emoción.

—Nada—respondí, sonrojándome. —Me voy a acostar.

—No, ven aquí—me dijo Alice, tomándome del brazo y arrastrándome hasta la sala de estar.

—No pasó nada—le dije sin poder dejar de sonar abatida. — No nos besamos, no nos declaramos nuestro amor incondicional, no nos comprometimos, ni me propuso matrimonio—repetí lo suficientemente fuerte para que toda mi familia me escuche. — ¿Contentos? Ahora, me voy a dormir.

Sin esperar respuesta ni decir más, me marché hacia mi habitación deseando tener una noche placentera y pensar en la hermosa velada que había pasado con Max.


	12. Mente versus corazón

**Capítulo 12**

 ** _Mente versus corazón_**

Me encontraba recostada en un hermoso prado sobre el fresco césped mullido que hacía las veces de colchón a la perfección. Max estaba a mi lado entrelazando sus níveos dedos entre mis cabellos dulcemente. El sol resplandeciente arriba nuestro, reflejaba los millones de refulgentes diamantes que contenía su perfecta tez piel.

—Te vez hermosa bajo el sol—decía Max a oído.

—Gracias—le respondí en un suave susurro para no romper el hechizo que nos contextuaba.

Podría estar ahí tendida junto a él toda mi vida, con el sol golpeando cómodamente en mi rostro. Soplaba una brisa suave que enredaba mis cabellos y alborotaba la hierba que se mecía alrededor de su figura inmóvil. Los pájaros formaban divertidas figuras revoloteando en el despejado cielo.

De repente, sin siquiera sospecharlo, el panorama cambió bruscamente arrasando con la cadenciosa paz que nos envolvía. La oscuridad nos invadió y el diluvio no tardó en hacerse presente, llevándose el sol, los pájaros, llevándose todo. Ya no estábamos recostados en el cálido prado, estábamos de pie en el impenetrable bosque de mis pesadillas. Las partículas de lluvia se desplomaban fuertemente, como finas piedrillas, casi dolían cuando impactaban en mi piel.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunté a Max desesperada, mirando todo lo que nos rodeaba.

—Shhh—me calló, tapando mi boca suavemente y mirando alrededor fieramente, como si fuera un tigre de bengala acechando a su presa. —Pasos.

— ¿Pasos? —le cuestioné, agudizando mi sentido de la audición para poder comprobar lo que él afirmaba.

Presté especial atención a cada sonido que me cercaba, pero solo podía distinguir el estrepitoso golpeteo de la lluvia al caer en la tierra, que ya se encontraba tapada en pequeños charcos. Seguí pendiente de los sonidos y más allá de los chaparrones que penetraban mis sentidos, lo pude distinguir. Pero no era ruido de simples pasos, era el sonido de varios pies golpear en los barrizales escandalosamente, arrasando con todo en su avance.

—Corre—me susurró Max, con el tono de voz más terrorífico que alguien pueda vocalizar.

—No—le dije firmemente, apretando aún más su mano, no estaba ni por asomo en mis plantes dejarlo ahí solo.

— ¡Corre! —me gritó de forma desesperada, empujándome a salir de ese lugar. —Vienen a por mí.

Sin saber por qué, mis pies le hicieron caso y empezaron a moverse para salir de allí, pero la tierra estaba empapada y eso entorpecía aún más mis, ya de por sí, mostrencos movimientos.

Algo me tomó bruscamente por la cintura, obligándome a detener en seco mi intento de huida.

—¡No! —gritó Max zarandeándose para todos lados frenéticamente. Tres siluetas enormes lo tenían agarrado por el cuello y ambos brazos. —Déjenla, suéltenla, los mataré—berreaba iracundo con impresionante bestialidad, mientras intentaba despacharse de esos tres pares de brazos de acero que lo inmovilizaban.

Algo jalaba de mí, separándome del amor de mi vida, haciendo que abandone a ese hombre que lograba que mi corazón siga latiendo día a día.

—¡Max! —grité exasperada y terrorífica, haciendo intentos fallidos por soltarme.

—Jasmett—susurró Max, con el rostro contorsionado en una angustiante mueca de desolación, mientras se detenía, dándose por vencido a esos esforzados brazos que lo detenían con soldadura.

—No—le dije en un chillido, mientras me alejaban más y más de su lado. —¡Te amo! —le grité con pandorgas lágrimas en mis ojos, mientras terminaban de alejarme de él, mis ojos humanos ya dejaban de distinguir la figura de Max en la espesura.

—Te amo Jasmett—gritó la voz de Max, por sobre los indecorosos sonidos de la lluvia.

Mi corazón dejo de latir en ese momento.

Max ya no estaba a mi lado.

—No—grité irguiendo mi torso bruscamente en la cama.

Miré a mí alrededor desorientada, para intentar ubicarme en tiempo y espacio. Para mi suerte estaba en mi habitación y aún era de noche, seguramente la madrugada. La tenue luz de la luna ingresaba por el ventanal bañando sutilmente los objetos de mi cuarto de un plateado pálido.

Busqué a tientas la lamparilla de mi mesilla de noche y lo encendí. Una cálida luz amarillenta anegó mi habitación, mostrándome que todo estaba en su lugar, el vestido y el tapado que había usado esa noche estaban tendidos en el sillón blanco, los zapatos desparramados a un costado y el cepillo con el que había utilizado para alisar mi cabello, aún estaba sobre la cama.

Suspiré monótonamente para calmar el estruendoso golpeteo de mi corazón, que amenazaba con salirse por mi garganta de un momento a otro. Amaba tanto a Max, que el solo hecho de imaginar que me separaban de él, hacía que me irrite y me estrese. Mi frente estaba empapada y mis cabellos revoloteados. Esto se me estaba yendo de las manos, no podía terminar así, no podía ser Max la razón de mi tranquilidad y estabilidad mental.

—Jasmett—susurró mi madre entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Su voz sonaba alarmada y preocupante.

—Mamá.

Ella se acercó hasta a mí y me besó en la coronilla dulcemente.

—Estás transpirada cariño ¿Te encuentras bien? —me preguntó intranquilizada.

Me quedé pensando que responderle. Sería inútil y una horrible mentira decirle que sí. Tenía que desahogarme, debía contarle a alguien la verdad y además se lo debía, había prometido que sería la primera a la que le contaría si había alguien especial en mi vida.

—No—le respondí dubitativa.

— ¿Quieres hablarlo? —me preguntó, acariciando mis cabellos suavemente, logrando que me tranquilice, mientras se sentaba a borde de mi cama.

—Sí…Verás…Se me hace difícil decirte esto—le confesé ocultando mis ojos en el piso.

—Sabes que podré comprender cualquier cosa que tengas para contarme—me dijo dulcemente, infundiéndome valor.

—Me gusta…—le dije, y luego me detuve en seco, no era el término adecuado para expresarme correctamente. —No, no me gusta, estoy enamorada de Max—terminé de decir rápidamente, uniendo las palabras atropelladamente, sin levantar mis ojos del suelo.

Mi madre proclamó una tierna risita y tuve que fijar mis ojos en ella. En su rostro había una mezcla de alegría con esperanza, que yo no entendía ni podía descifrar a que se debía.

—Me alegra que me lo contaras—me dijo, besando mi mejilla con amor.

— ¿No estás enojada?

— ¿Enojada?—preguntó sorprendida abriendo sus ojos como platos, mirándome como si mi pregunta fuera la locura más enorme del universo.

—Sí, quiero decir… Estoy enamorada de un vampiro mamá ¿Es eso correcto?

— ¿Correcto? —volvió a preguntar, como si hubiera dicho otra chifladura. — ¿Qué es correcto Jas? ¿Es correcto que yo esté casada con tu padre? ¿Que haya dado mi mortalidad por un eterno futuro con Edward? ¿Qué haya arriesgado mi vida por Renesmee? ¿Qué haya adoptado a una humana, modificando todo su futuro e involucrándola en este mundo de vampiros? ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar lo que es correcto y lo que no lo es? Solo puedo decirte, que hagas lo que te hace más feliz, creo que eso es lo correcto. Yo lo hice en su momento y no me arrepiento de nada. Ninguno de nosotros podrá juzgarte jamás por tus actos. Tu padre y yo solo queremos que seas la mujer más feliz del mundo, no importa si te casas con un vampiro o con extraterrestre, solo quiero tu felicidad cariño.

—Es muy lindo lo que me dices—le dije con un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas en mis ojos. —Pero no sé si Max es mi felicidad, quiero decir… Ahora sí lo es, ¿Pero más adelante? Yo quiero otra cosa para mi vida—concluí negando con la cabeza.

—Puedes tener lo que quieras al lado de Max, yo siempre tuve lo que siempre deseé junto a tu padre—me dijo con una sonrisa. — Y tú no eres muy diferente a mi cuando tenía dieciocho años.

—Aún los tienes—le dije con una sonrisa melancólica.

—Es cierto—afirmó riendo.

—No sé qué hacer mamá, me gustaría que haya un libro que nos indique lo que debemos hacer en cada determinado momento de nuestras vidas.

—Pero no lo hay y no creo que nadie lo escriba jamás, así que no tengas esperanzas—dijo mi madre. —Tú decides lo que debes hacer en esos momentos, nadie más que tú misma.

— ¿Te haría feliz que este con Max? —le pregunté, buscando una opinión a toda costa.

—Me haría feliz, lo que te haga feliz a ti, ya te lo he dicho—me contestó—No busques mi aprobación para estas cosas, siempre la tendrás mientras que estés siguiendo lo que te dicta tu corazón.

—Él te agrada—afirmé con una sonrisa. — ¿No es cierto?

— ¿A quién no? —preguntó con escepticismo. —Es un muchacho encantador, caballero y además tiene buenas intenciones hacia ti.

— ¿Buenas intenciones hacia mí?

—Tu padre—se limitó a decir, guiñándome un ojo.

— ¿El siente algo por mí?

—No lo sé, eso es algo que tendrás que descubrir tu misma si es que así lo deseas—me respondió mi madre.

—Resulta inútil tener un padre que puede leer la mente, sino me dice lo que lee—me quejé.

—Ningún chico normal tiene un padre que puede leer la mente.

—Pero yo estoy muy lejos de ser alguien normal y si tengo un padre que tiene ese don, estaría bueno darla alguna utilidad.

—Pues tendrás que conformarte con esto—exclamó mi madre sonriente, nunca delataría a nadie.

—Mamá...

—Dime eso que te inquieta—me pidió, acariciando mi brazo. Me conocía mejor que nadie.

—Quiero que me respondas algo, con total sinceridad por favor—le pedí.

Ella se quedó pensativa por unos segundos, para luego responderme.

—Haré lo que pueda.

— ¿Tú quieres que me una a ustedes?

—Tú ya estas unida a nosotros Jasmett—me respondió con afabilidad. —Eres parte de la familia.

—Sí, ya lo sé—le dije rodando mis ojos. —Tú sabes a lo que me refiero ¿Quieres que me convierta?

— ¿Eso te haría feliz? —me contestó, evadiendo mi pregunta claramente.

— ¡Mamá! Respóndeme lo que te he preguntado—le dije, perdiendo la paciencia. Ya comprendía porque Max siempre se quejaba de mis respuestas con preguntas y ahora sabía de quien lo había aprendido.

—Creo que mereces saber la verdad respecto a esto—dijo suspirando. —Cuando tu padre te adoptó, estábamos enrollados en un gran dilema moral, no sabíamos si era adecuado privarte de una vida normal, pensábamos que no sería bueno para tu desarrollo criarte en una familia de vampiros, y todas esas dudas nos embargaron, hasta el punto pensar en devolverte al internado. Pero eras tan hermosa y con solo verte nos habíamos encariñado tanto contigo, que no pude llevarte de nuevo al hogar, mi egoísmo fue más fuerte—me contó con tono de voz melancólico, parecía estar inmersa en sus recuerdos. —Por lo tanto tu padre y yo prometimos hacer el mayor esfuerzo permisible para proveerte una subsistencia lo más humana y normal posible, a veces resulta muy difícil, dado que nos mudamos constantemente, y creo que no haces cosas que hacen la mayoría de las chicas de tu edad, pero siempre vamos a querer que tu vida sea como la de cualquier otra muchacha. Estaríamos muy felices si no fuera una diferencia para tu existir que te hayas criado entre varios vampiros.

—Me quieres de carne y hueso, con mi corazón latiendo y mi sangre bombeando en mis venas.

—Es algo que me gustaría, pero si tu prosperidad y bienestar está en convertirte, no voy a oponerme a nada que te haga feliz.

—Ya entendí—le contesté desilusionadamente, jugando a envolver el cobertor en mis dedos y manteniendo mi mirada ocupada en ello.

— ¿Tú quieres convertirte? —me preguntó limpiamente. La duda revoleteaba en su frase. —Siempre creímos que preferías mantener una existencia humana.

—Sí—conteste de inmediato. —Lo quería, es solo que he conocido a Max y todo se dio vuelta, mi cabeza es un gran pantano de confusión, no sé qué hacer, no sé qué es lo correcto.

—Voy a decirte una sola cosa mi amor y ya te la repetí varias veces anteriormente. Sigue a tu corazón, solo eso, haz lo que él te diga y eso va a ser lo correcto, y yo siempre voy a apoyarte.

— ¿Para ti también fue tan difícil también escoger? —le pregunté— ¿Escoger entre papá u otra cosa?

—No—dijo mi madre con una sonrisa. —Yo siempre supe lo que quería, yo solo lo quería a él, más allá de todo y todos, nunca mi importo mi mortalidad, yo solo quería compartir el resto de mis días a su lado, nada más. Por eso me enorgullece tanto que tú pongas tu futuro y tus metas por delante.

— ¿Vida inmortal o vida mortal? —vociferé en voz alta, preguntándome más a mí misma, que a mi madre.

—Somos tan diferentes, hija mía— lo decía como si estuviera felicitándome. —Yo a tu edad no pensaba tener hijos, la verdad que nunca quise tenerlos, creía que no me gustaban los chiquillos. Renesmee se dio sin pensarlo, no fue para nada premeditada, pero no me arrepiento ni por medio segundo de haberla tenido, ella es la luz de mis ojos, por ella vivo día a día y por ella hay una sonrisa en mi rostro—dijo me mi madre, descubriendo ambas hileras de sus relucientes dientes—Por eso no puedo aconsejarte ninguna opción, sino hubiera dado a luz a Renesmee, te diría que vayas a por Max, lo conquistes y te pasas el resto de tus días con él. Pero Renesmee está conmigo, es mi hija y es lo que más amo en este mundo. No puedo decirte que no es importante tener hijos, porque lo es, es lo mejor que puede pasarte.

—Lo sé, por eso mismo no sé qué hacer, tengo mucho miedo de arriesgarme a estar con Max y luego arrepentirme—confesé. —Mira la tía Rose, ella jamás será completamente feliz. —continué explicando a mi madre con la voz ahogada por la angustia.

—Ella no tuvo opción—me susurró mi madre, abrazándome.

—Por eso madre, yo si la tengo ¿Y si escojo mal? —le pregunté— ¿Y si desisto de Max y luego me doy cuenta de que era el hombre de mi vida?

—Nadie dijo que sea fácil cariño—me dijo mi madre, acunándome apaciblemente en sus brazos. —Posiblemente será la decisión más difícil que debas tomar en tu vida, pero no puedes tener ambas cosas, debe ser una o la otra.

—Ya se—le respondí.

—Hay dos caminos, ambos son muy buenos, pero tú tienes que escoger uno de los dos y aferrarte a él—me dijo con la voz tan angustiada—Una vez que tengas tu decisión y elijas transitar por ese camino, ya no habrá vuelta atrás Jasmett ¿Lo sabes no?

— ¿Vuelta atrás? —le pregunté confusa, sin entender su metáfora de los caminos.

—Si Jasmett, tú no puedes jugar con los sentimientos de las personas—me dijo, cambiando su angustia por la seriedad repentinamente. —Tú no puedes decirle a Max que quieres alejarte de él y que no quieres verlo jamás para luego arrepentirte—me reprendió como si estuviera recordando algo que yo había hecho. — Tampoco puedes elegir estar junto a él para luego cambiar de idea y dejarlo para poder tener niños y continuar una vida mortal. Tu decisión debe ser una y debe ser inamovible.

—Sí mamá—le afirmé convincentemente. —Tú me conoces mejor que cualquiera, sabes que mi intención no es herir a nadie y menos a Max, jamás haría algo así, por eso es difícil la decisión.

—Tómate tu tiempo para elegir que sendero vas a escoger transitar, pero elígelo bien.

Solo asentí ante su consejo. Y ella se marchó luego de dejar un cálido beso en mi frente.

Si fuera tan sencillo hacer lo que me dictaba mi corazón, ya lo hubiera seguido desde el primer momento que comenzó a latir solo por Max. Pero en mi interior se libraba una guerra. Mi mente se mantenía siempre firme e inamovible, aferrándose con dureza a una existencia humana, para poder barajarse sobre lo conocido, para poder peinar canas junto a mis hijos y por sobre todo para no defraudar a mi madre y a mi padre, que estaban orgullosos de que su hija escoja mantener una supervivencia mortal.

Pero mi corazón era totalmente diferente, él era desenvuelto y suspicaz. Él no se pensaba en un futuro lejano, a él no le interesaba lo que podía llegar a pasar en diez años, él pedía la inminente satisfacción espontánea. Necesitaba la felicidad y quería alcanzarla a como dé lugar, la quería ahora. Estaba deseoso de que me lance a los brazos de Max y le declare mi amor eterno.

Era una lucha encarnizada, una disputa constante, una guerra continua entre uno y otro. Una pelea sañuda, mente versus corazón.

No logré conciliar el sueño en lo que quedaba de la madrugada. Me revolvía inquieta en la cama, mientras mi mente y mi corazón desarrollaron un debate interno, evaluando estadísticas, probabilidades, deseos y necesidades. Ninguno llegó a una conclusión, ninguno tuvo la respuesta, ninguno logró su tan aclamado objetivo, ninguno obtuvo la victoria. Hasta que cayeron en la cuenta de que solo tenían una cosa en común, solo compartían un mismo fin, por lo menos ambos estaban de acuerdo en algo. Querían que Max fuera feliz, que no sufriera por nada, ni por nadie, mucho menos por mí.

¿Cuál sería la mejor manera de no hacerle daño? ¿Qué sería lo más apropiado para él?

Y ante estos interrogantes, uno de los luchadores no tuvo más opción que dar el brazo a torcer y no tenía otra alternativa más que sacarse el sombrero ante el infalible victorioso. No cabían dudas de cuál era la opción más apropiada para la felicidad y estabilidad de Max.

La mañana se me venía encima, los primeros rayos de luz se filtraron por mi tragaluz. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, no solo debido a que la iluminación solar que entraba por mi ventanal me encandilaba la visión, sino también porque dentro de mi pecho, había una presión insoportable. Mi corazón estaba dolido, abatido, vencido. La mente lo había derrocado.

Como era de costumbre últimamente, Max me pasó a buscar para llevarme al instituto. Mi mente lo ignoró completamente durante toda la mañana, contestando sus preguntas a duras penas y con monosílabos. Casi caigo rendida a sus pies y rompo a llorar pidiéndole que por favor me perdone y me ame, cuando me miró con sus típicos ojos dulces y me preguntó si me sucedía algo malo. Pero mi mente abofeteó a mi corazón nuevamente y con mi mejor cara de póker le contestó un "nada" seco e inexpresivo, que hasta a mí me pareció una frase horrible y cruel.

Durante el almuerzo Camille y yo nos sentamos en nuestra mesa habitual. Max y Adams se nos unieron unos minutos más tarde. Adams tomo asiento al lado de Camille y ambos no cesaron de mandarse miraditas de soslayos y suspiros románticos en todo el almuerzo.

Mi amiga claramente tenía mucho que contarme.

— ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó mientras pinchaba una de sus papas con su tenedor y me observaba con mirada contemplada.

—Sí—me limite a contestarle, para que no notara la angustia de mi voz. Max levantó la cabeza de su emparedado y me observó reservadamente durante un tiempo, parecía que justipreciaba algo.

— ¡Díselo a tu cara! —exclamó Camille, con gesto preocupado. Ahora todos en la mesa me miraban como si fuese una especie de bicho raro con alguna malformación congénita inexplicable. — Estas pálida y ojerosa, hasta diría que estás tornándote amarilla ¿O es la luz? —le preguntó a Max y a Adams, moviendo su cabeza en varios ángulos, para observarme desde diferentes puntos de vista y ver si la luz daba ese efecto amarillento a mi piel.

—No es la luz—dijo Max con tono de voz serio y preocupado, observándome en todo momento. Y sin pedir permiso, poso su mano sobre la mía. Camille abrió los ojos como platos al ver esta situación. Y yo me puse colorada como un tomate, claro que él no hacía esto por cariño, simplemente quería saber si mi salud se encontraba bien. —Te encuentras muy cansada—dijo cuando concluyó su análisis clínico, pero no retiró su mano de la mía, la dejo allí y comenzó a trazar círculos en mi dorso tiernamente. Mi mente actúo por acto reflejo, haciendo que retire mi mano debajo de la de él y tenga que usarla repentinamente para comer mi emparedado, que antes podía llevármelo a la boca con una sola mano. Max me miró con gesto contrariado, pero no le dio importancia al asunto.

—No dormí bien—les expliqué para que den por terminado el asunto y funcionó.

La clase de educación física Camille y yo la usamos para ponernos al día sobre la cita doble que habíamos tenido. Ella estaba maravillada con Adams, motivo por el cual no tuvo tiempo de preguntarme que tal me había ido con Max, pero sí me contó detalle por detalle lo que habían hecho ellos. Debía reconocer que el vampiro había dado en el clavo.

De regreso a mi casa mientras Max manejaba, mirando la carretera y a mí de hito en hito, yo me dediqué a observar como los árboles parecían desaparecer de mí vista por la alta velocidad a la que conducía. Mi triunfadora mente trató de convencer a mi destronado corazón de que esta era la mejor opción que ambos podían tomar. No tenían que gastar energías en conquistar a Max para que se enamorara de mí y así poder tener una relación feliz con él. Max no sufriría si por alguna de esas casualidades lograban conquistarlo, pero luego se arrepentían y querían tener una vida humana. Tampoco sufrirían por demás cuando Max los rechace, alegando que no sentía ni siquiera simpatía por ellos, lo que era el factor más probable. No tendrían que competir con Janet, ni con una ninguna otra muchachuela por el amor del vampiro.

Con simples y certeras esclarecimientos, la mente fue convenciendo al corazón, de que esa era la opción correcta y acertada. Tantas fueron las causas que la mente expuso, que el corazón terminó entendiéndolas y convenciéndose él también de lo mismo, llegando así a un mutuo y doloroso acuerdo. Esto ya no era una guerra, era una alianza, una unión, un enorme pacto donde ambos prometían poner lo mejor de sí para olvidar a Max. Ambos juraron pugnarse al máximo para lograr arrancar a su amor. Conllevaría un gran esfuerzo, sería un trabajo arduo, deberían extirpar partícula por partícula, fragmento por fragmento, deberían borrar huella por huella que Max había dejado en ellos, pero lo harían.

Algo me sacudió el brazo izquierdo levemente.

—Jas—me llamó Max, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento, ya habíamos llegado a mi casa. — ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien, solo pensaba en el trabajo de lengua y literatura—le contesté, evadiendo sus ojos.

—No te creo nada—me dijo, sentía su mirada fija en mí. —Dime la verdad ¿Qué te ocurre? —me consultó con tono de voz intranquilo.

—Nada—le dije con voz firme, pero aun ocultando mi mirada, enfocándola cien por ciento en el parabrisas.

— ¿Hice algo mal para que te enfadaras? —me preguntó con voz dolida—Estuviste rara conmigo toda la mañana, en las clases de apoyo ni me mirabas—me dijo con la voz acongojada.

Mi enclenque corazón cascabeleo de dolor a punto de caer rendido, pero la mente lo enderezó con fuertes gritos a modo de reto.

—No, no estoy enfadada contigo, no me ocurre nada—le dije con voz seca y monótona, las lágrimas amenazaban con caer por mis ojos.

—No puedes mentirme tan descaradamente y pretender que no me dé cuenta—bufo Max, su angustia se mezcló con enojo. —Somos amigos Jasmett, dime que te pasa, quizá pueda ayudarte—me pidió, suavizando y endulzando su voz a tal punto que mi corazón no pudo tolerarlo más, agachó la cabeza a pesar de los gritos de la mente y aflojó una lagrima del ojo izquierdo. Derramada ésta, otras fluyeron por mis mejillas incontrolablemente. —No, no llores por favor—me pidió Max, su voz ahora era tan suave, desgarradora y suplicante, que hasta mi mente vaciló. Quería mentirle, decirle que no pasaba nada, que estaba bien. Pero mi voz no salía, no podía responder, mis cuerdas vocales estaban atoradas, trabando en ellas cualquier sonido que intentaba emitir, comencé a llorar con más fuerza. —Me matas si lloras de ese modo, por favor Jasmett para—esta vez su voz era un quejido agudo de dolor traspasante, tan atormentado que tuve la necesidad de mirarlo para asegurarme que se encontraba bien. Su rostro estaba conmocionado en una mueca de padecimiento. Se acercó hasta mí y envolvió mi cuerpo con sus musculosos brazos dulcemente.

— _Esto está muy mal, se suponía que él tenía que ser feliz_ —se quejó mi corazón.

— _El será feliz_ —le dijo mi mente.

— _Ese gesto desolado está muy lejos de la felicidad_ —contrarrestó mi corazón. — _No seguiremos con esto_.

— _Es lo mejor para ambos, no seas cobarde_.

— _No soy cobarde, tú eres una bruja_ —acusó mi corazón encolerizado a mi mente. — _Yo no seguiré con esto, ese muchacho no es feliz así, creo que nos quiere._

— _Sí, nos quiere como amigos, idiota_.

— _De acuerdo, eso seremos_ —propuso mi corazón, contento con aceptar cualquier trato que no hiera a Max. — _Seremos sus amigos, seremos lo que él quiera que seamos, pero no voy a soportar verlo de ese modo._

— _Podemos tolerarlo, hemos tolerado cosas peores, como el abandono de los padres de Jasmett, por ejemplo._

— _No, amamos a ese chico, no podemos verlo así, no podemos_.

— _Veamos…_ —exclamó mi mente, formulando un plan.

— ¿Qué pasaría si dejamos de ser amigos? —le pregunté a Max con el rostro pegado a su pecho y la voz agarrotada, llevando a cabo el plan de mi mente.

— ¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta? —me consultó Max, soltándome precipitadamente para mirarme sorprendido.

—Solo responde ¿Te molestaría que dejemos de ser amigos?

—Claro que sí… Es decir, eres mi amiga, me pondría muy mal que no quisieras serlo más—me dijo, con gesto dolorido y contrariado. — ¿No quieres ser mi amiga acaso?

—Sí, por supuesto quiero, era solo una pregunta tonta.

— _Viste fea, quiere mantener una amistad con nosotros, caso contrario sería infeliz_ —dijo mi corazón contento.

— _Tienes razón_ —lo apoyó mi mente, calculando. — _Pero no podemos, tenemos un plan y debemos llevarlo a cabo._

— _Seremos amigos, solo eso_ —pidió a modo de súplica mi atormentado corazón.

— _De acuerdo, pero si sufrimos por esto, asumirás toda la responsabilidad de esta elección_ —le acusó la mente, amenazadora.

Mi corazón asintió contento, desbordando de felicidad.

Y así mi mente, mi corazón y yo escogimos un camino diferente, uno intermedio. Otro camino más allá de los dos que se ponían frente a mí, un camino en donde mi mente se resguardaba de cada reacción de Max escudándolo todo en la simple amistad y mi corazón… A él no le interesaba nada, él lo único que quería era estar cerca de Max.

* * *

 **Hola bellas y bellos! Subo un nuevo capitulo agradeciendo a las personas que dejaron sus comentarios. Espero sigan haciéndolo!**


	13. Envidia

**Capítulo 13**

 ** _Envidia_**

Las semanas subsiguientes luego de que mi corazón y mi mente encontraran la paz fueron espantosas y terriblemente aburridas, quizás unas de las más feas semanas de toda mi escasa existencia. Se me hizo insoportable el lento pasar del tiempo, nunca había contado tantos segundos en mi vida.

Camille y Adams estaban en "algo", ni ellos tenían en claro lo que era ese algo, pero se miraban tiernamente y cada tanto se daban un besito delicado en la mejilla.

Para mi saber se encontraban en una etapa de "transición", como yo solía llamarlo. Eran más que amigos, pero menos que novios. La verdadera cuestión en toda esta aterradora situación se basaba en que, a pesar no estar en nada prometedor, parecían locamente enamorados el uno del otro, a tal punto que mi amiga cada vez que estaba con Adams en el almuerzo, se perdía en sus ojos y no escuchaba lo que yo decía, o ni siquiera se daba cuenta que yo estaba sentada su lado.

Max, como buen caballero que era, intentaba entablar cualquier tipo de dialogo entre nosotros, para que yo no quedara aislada y fastidiada, pero todos sus intentos eran en vano. Me encantaba hablar con él, amaba cada conversación que teníamos tanto como amaba su sonrisita de suficiencia, pero yo necesitaba a mi amiga, necesitaba contarle de mi vida, mis cosas, mis intimidades, mis preocupaciones.

En numerosas ocasiones la había invitado para que salgamos juntas o hagamos algo en mi casa para poder contarle la decisión que había tomado respecto a Max y hablar de nuestras cosas. Pero ella ni siquiera escuchaba que le estaba hablando o respondía que tenía algo para hacer.

Todos los días eran más de lo mismo, Max me pasaba a buscar por mi casa y nos íbamos juntos. En el camino no hablábamos más que del clima o de las clases, lo mismo a la vuelta y en el instituto yo solo era un elemento decorativo en la mesa seis.

En la tranquilidad de mi hogar, me refugiaba en mi cuarto a leer o a escuchar música, hasta que oscurecía y mi madre anunciaba que mi cena estaba lista.

Día tras día se fue abriendo una enorme brecha entre mi amiga y yo. Cuando llegó el viernes, con Camille estábamos tan remotamente distanciadas la una de la otra, que ya ni recordaba el tono de su voz. Me sorprendí cuando la escuché hablarme ese día por la mañana.

—Estoy de novia con Adams—me gritó Camille sonriente ni bien bajé del auto de Max y apoyé un pie en el aparcamiento del instituto.

— ¿Hola no? Buen día ¿Cómo has dormido? —le contesté en tono sarcástico, mientras cerraba con demasiada fuerza la puerta del automóvil, resaltando el hecho de que ni me había saludado antes de darme semejante notición.

—Hola—me dijo, mirándome con gesto divertido. —Hola Max—proclamó nuevamente, echándole un vistazo al aludido y alzando su mano en un gesto de saludo. Él le devolvió la cortesía con un simpático mohín.

Los tres comenzamos a caminar por el aparcamiento, en dirección a la entrada principal del establecimiento.

— ¿Como es eso que estas de novia? —le pregunté al recordar su primera frase al verme.

—Así es—afirmó sin dejar de sonreír por un solo segundo. —Me propuso ser su novia y acepté, es tan romántico—exclamó la última frase en medio de un suspiro pasional y radiante.

—Pero lo conoces hace unas semanas nada más—objeté, mostrándome aun sorprendida con la repentina noticia.

—Lo conozco de toda la vida, ambos nacimos aquí en Forks—me contestó reluciente de felicidad. Ese día se veía tan feliz, tan llena y alucinada, parecía que nada mejor podría pasarle a su vida.

—Sí, pero le comenzaste a dirigir la palabra hace poco tiempo ¿Cómo puedes enam…

—Te felicito—me cortó Max dirigiéndose a Camille, pero lanzando una mirada asesina a mi rostro. —Hacen una pareja muy bonita, espero que sean muy felices juntos.

—Gracias—le dijo mi amiga con un gritito, parecía haberse emocionado por las palabras de su nuevo mejor amigo. — ¿No te hace feliz que este de novia con Ad? —me preguntó Camille, observándome expectante.

Me hacía sentir como si yo fuera el mejor y más influyente crítico de comida y ella fuera la dueña de un prestigioso restaurante. No era que no me hacía feliz la situación, simplemente no comprendía como podía ponerse de novia tan pronto. Y encima estar tan feliz, como si todo lo que importara en la vida fuese estar de novia con algún extraño.

—La noticia me tomó por sorpresa, pero si tú eres feliz, yo lo soy—le dije intentando ocultar mi desconcierto con una sonrisa. — ¿Tu eres feliz?

— ¡Muy! —exclamó mi amiga venturosamente, mientras entrábamos al aula que compartíamos juntas y nos despedíamos de Max.

En el almuerzo tuve la fantástica idea de invitar a Camille a mi casa una vez más, pero como solía hacerlo los últimos días, se negó a venir alegando que Adams y ella irían a pasear por el centro comercial de Puerto Ángeles.

— ¿Y cuándo puedes venir? —le pregunté, haciendo mi mejor intento por disimular mi irritación.

—No lo sé—me contestó dudando, con gesto pensativo y se giró para otorgarle un beso a su nuevo novio, que estaba sentado a su lado. Y así, volvió a establecer la burbuja de amor, que los envolvía a ella y a Adams apartándolos del resto de la sociedad.

Ambos estaban tomados por las manos, cada tanto se lanzaban miraditas enamoradas, se daban besos sentimentales y se regalaban prolongadas caricias. Faltaba que figuras de corazones rojos y rechonchos emerjan de sus alrededores. Verlos tan unidos, felices y llenos de amor para otorgarse mutuamente, me punzaba en lo más profundo el corazón. No era falta de felicidad por la relación de mi amiga, pero había algo en la situación que lograba incomodarme extremadamente. No solo era el hecho de que Camille actuara como si yo no estuviera compartiendo la misma mesa que ellos, había algo más en todo este entorno que me causaba un dolor punzante en el centro de mi pecho.

Con el estómago revuelto sin poder pasar una migaja más de emparedado tomé mi bandeja precipitadamente, me levanté de la silla arrastrando con exagerada fuerza el metal de sus patas contra el piso, haciendo un chirrido exageradamente profundo y me alejé de la mesa, vaciando los restos de mi almuerzo bruscamente en el primer contenedor que encontré. Max, Camille y Adams, quienes estaban aún mi mesa, miraron sorprendidos mi arrebato y siguieron todo mi camino con la vista hasta que salí por la puerta de la cafetería, pero ninguno me detuvo, ni me preguntó que me ocurría. Fue una suerte que no lo hicieran, dado que no habría tenido mi la menor idea de que responder.

Comencé a caminar errática por los pasillos, ahogada por la angustia. Sentía que mi pecho se cerraba y el aire me falta. Intentaba sorber grandes bocanadas para poder respirar con normalidad, pero no había caso, algo obstruía mi garganta. Me apresuré por los pasadizos del instituto para salir al patio principal. Ni bien llegué a la salida, empujé los portones con fuerza y un aire helado invadió mis pulmones llenándolos y entumeciéndolos por completo, logrando que me calme un poco.

Me senté en el piso escarchado y metí mi cabeza entre mis rodillas. Cuando logré estabilizar mi respiración, miré a mí alrededor. No había nadie a la vista, todos se encontraban almorzando o simplemente haciendo otra cosa. Nunca me había ido del colegio sin permiso de mis padres o sin la autorización del instituto, ni siquiera había hecho novillos. Pero ese día era inaguantable, prefería sobrellevar el reto y castigo de mi madre, antes que seguir soportando un minuto más de clases junto al inmenso amor de Camille y Adams y junto a la lástima que Max me profesaba. Sin detenerme a pensármelo dos veces, me marché. Tenía kilómetros y más kilómetros hasta llegar a mi hogar, pero no me importaba, los caminaría si hacía falta con tal de salir de ese lugar. Me congelaría en el camino, pero me marcharía de allí.

No llegué a transitar ni doscientos metros, cuando un flamante y moderno auto negro se detuvo a mi lado en la carretera y bajó su ventanilla.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —me preguntó la cadenciosa voz de mi hermana desde dentro del vehículo.

—Me voy a casa—le contesté con la voz apesadumbrada y pastosa, mientras tiritaba levemente por el frío. No sabía bien en que momento preciso de mí huida las lágrimas habían comenzado a emanar de mis ojos, pero me encontraba llorando.

—Sube—me ordenó Renesmee abriendo la puerta con el mando.

No tenía ganas de ir en auto y muchas menos ganas tenía de contarle lo sucedido a mi hermana, pero no era una pregunta, era una orden. Sino subía en ese instante, ella bajaría del auto y me metería por la fuerza. Ya lo había hecho en otras ocasiones así que, cuando utilizaba ese tono, era mejor hacer las cosas por voluntad propia y conservar la dignidad al menos.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y me senté del lado del copiloto. Mi hermana evalúo mi rostro, que apuntaba directo al parabrisas, con escrutinio y luego emprendió el camino a casa.

Lo único que dijo en todo el corto viaje fue, "Alice me llamó para que venga a buscarte", a lo que yo asentí, sin dirigirle la mirada.

Al llegar a mi casa, fui derecho a mi cuarto sin detenerme a dar explicaciones. Una vez arropada por la tranquilidad de mi habitación, me saqué las zapatillas reemplazándolas por unas calentitas pantuflas, tomé mi manta térmica, salí al balcón para poder sentarme en la mecedora de mi refugio de paz y una vez acurrucada allí, envuelta por esa armonía y esa soledad, comencé a llorar. Lagrimeé y sollocé, hasta quedarme seca, sin una sola lágrima más para derramar. No entendía el motivo de mi llanto, debería estar contenta por la emoción y felicidad de mi amiga, pero por el contrario lloraba como nunca había llorado.

—No podría asegurarlo…—dijo Renesmee saliendo al balcón y sentándose en el piso al lado de la mecedora donde yo me encontraba agazapada. —Pero creo que hace demasiado frío para que un humano este fuera, envuelto solo en una manta.

—La… manta… es… térmica…—le dije entre ahogados lloriqueos.

— ¿Vas a contarme que te ocurre o tendré que adivinarlo?—me preguntó con tono tierno, pasando su mano por mi pie a modo de caricia.

—Voy… a… contarte…—le contesté, aun estrangulada por la angustia.

—Vale, pero vayamos adentro Jas, está muy frío para ti. Alice anunció que se viene temporal de nieve en cualquier momento—me dijo mi hermana, alzándome de la mecedora.

Me tomó en volandas y me acurruqué en su pecho para dejar que me acarreé. Estaba calentita entre sus brazos, su temperatura corporal siempre era más elevada que la de cualquier humano.

Con delicadeza me dejó sobre mi cama y me señaló con su cabeza un tazón de té que se encontraba sobre mi mesa de noche. Lo tomé gustosa con ambas manos y comencé a sorber el contenido, era té con miel, limón y azúcar, mi preferido.

—Gracias—le dije, un poco más calmada.

—Por nada—me contestó sentándose a mi lado en la cama. — ¿Qué ocurre Jazz?

—No lo sé Nesmy—le contesté con sinceridad, mirándola a los ojos. Ella evalúo mis ojos por unos segundos. —Tengo algunas sospechas de lo que me ocurre, pero no estoy segura, es como si simplemente tuviera ganas de llorar por el resto de mi vida.

—Cuéntame que te puso de este modo—me pidió mi hermana con tono de voz triste y preocupado, acariciando mis cabellos.

— ¿Por dónde empezar? —me pregunté a mi misma, sin saber si debería contarle lo de Max.

—Por el principio—me aconsejó. —Empieza por el más pequeño principio.

—Está bien—afirmé asintiendo con mi cabeza, eso respondía mi pregunta. —Estoy enamorada de Max, pero no quiero estar con él, así que tomé la decisión de que solo seremos grandes amigos—comencé a explicar el más remoto principio de mi desasosiego, deteniéndome un segundo para ver si quería acotar algo ante mi confesión, pero ella solo asintió con la cabeza, incitándome a que siga explayándome. —Camille está de novia y creo que eso me molesta. No sé si me molesta, pero hay algo que me pone mal y no solo por el hecho de que me haga a un lado por estar con Adams. Sino que hay algo más que logra fastidiarme, yo no puedo estar con Max y ella es tan feliz con Adams, es como…—comencé a explicarle, dejando que mis expresiones fluyan y descargándome, entonces caí en la cuenta del porqué de mis emociones. —Envidia.

— ¿Envidia? —preguntó mi hermana asombrada.

—Si, soy una envidiosa y egoísta—le respondí, asombrada de mí misma. —En vez de estar contenta porque mi amiga es feliz, estoy enojada y deseo poder ser así de feliz. Eso es de egoísta y envidiosa, soy una mala persona.

—No eres una mala persona—me contradijo mi hermana con una sonrisa.

¿Cómo podía divertirle tener una hermana egoísta?

—Sí lo soy, no estoy feliz con la felicidad de mi amiga—le dije, ofendiéndome conmigo misma, odiándome.

—No es así Jasmett, tú estás feliz por tu amiga—me afirmó, segura de sus palabras. —Es solo que para algunas personas la vida es más fácil y estás dándote cuenta de eso.

— ¿Más fácil?

—Sí—me aseguró. — Yo por ejemplo nací rodeada de amor e incluso antes de llegar a este mundo ya tenía al hombre de mi vida a mi lado, yo lo llamo a eso una fácil existencia. Jamás tuve que tomar una decisión seria en mi vida, ni siquiera tengo le necesidad de trabajar. En cambio, a ti te abandonaron cuando naciste y te adoptó un aquelarre de vampiros, siempre viviste inmersa en esa situación, no saliste de la vida vampira, no hablabas con humanos y mucho menos te relacionabas con ellos, pero cuando decides abrir tu corazón y dejar entrar a más personas a tu vida, sufres por no saber tomar las decisiones adecuadas, la vida de algunos humanos es difícil.

—La vida apesta—le dije, tomando un largo sorbo de té. — ¿Cómo sabes tanto de humanos?

—Soy mitad humana—dijo entre risas, mientras acariciaba mis cabellos. —Y además tenía una amiga humana.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté asombrada, expulsando un poco de té de mi cavidad bucal.

—Como oíste, tenía una amiga humana.

—Nunca me lo contaste ¿Qué paso con ella? ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde la conociste?

—Ella murió—contestó Renesmee con tristeza en la voz. —La conocí en el instituto y era una muy buena persona, pero al fin y al cabo todos mueren a nuestro alrededor.

—Lo siento.

—No lo sientas, ella era maravillosa, tuvo una vida muy larga y feliz—me dijo con una sonrisa melancólica. —Jamás me preguntó porque no envejecía, jamás me preguntó nada sobre mi familia, siempre estuvo conmigo sin importar lo que yo fuera. Era una muchacha muy especial.

Posó su mano para mostrarme la imagen de una mujer riendo con piel de porcelana y cabellos extremadamente oscuros, su belleza era tan extraña que confundía.

— ¿Tuviste más amigas aparte de ella?

—No, jamás encontré y no creo encontrar a alguien tan especial como Sarah.

—Al menos conociste la verdadera amistad—le dije en un susurro.

— Sí—me dijo asintiendo ausentemente con su cabeza. — ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué te haces esto? —me consultó, cambiando de tema precipitadamente.

— ¿Qué me hago qué?

—Sufres en vano por Max, te torturas, negándote a dejar manar lo que sientes.

—Eso es una decisión tomada, no quiero hablar más del tema, no vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión.

—Piénsalo mejor, solo piénsalo por favor—me suplicó. —Te estás haciendo daño a ti misma y le estás haciendo daño a él.

—Él está muy bien así.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes tú? —le contrarresté.

—Me doy cuenta de las cosas, no soy una ciega como tu—me respondió, rodando sus ojos. —Le gustas y eso es algo obvio, solo tú eres tan necia como para seguir negándolo y no darte cuenta.

—Te agradezco el consejo, pero no creo que sea así—le respondí apenadamente. —Ya tomé mi decisión.

— _Es por nuestros padres y por la tía Rose ¿No es cierto?_ —me preguntó de pronto con su maravilloso don tocando mi rostro y no supe que contestar, solo agaché mi cabeza y comencé a mirar la taza que estaba en mis manos, en parte era por ellos que yo no me animaba a dejar fluir mis sentimientos hacia Max _. —Ellos aceptarán cualquier decisión que tomes que te haga feliz, ellos solo…_

— ¡Es por todo! —le refuté ofuscada apartando mi mejilla de su mano bruscamente, este tema de conversación se estaba volviendo moneda corriente y eso me enervaba. —Es por todo, es por todos, solo tú quieres que pierda mi vida al lado de Max ¿Qué no te das cuenta?

—Sí, me doy cuenta—me dijo con obstinación, alzando su barbilla como siempre hacía cada vez que se encaminaba a defender una idea a muerte. —Me doy cuenta que estás perdiendo la vida, estás perdiendo el tiempo, estás perdiendo el alma, lo pierdes todo aquí sentada sola llorando todos los días, en vez de estar con el hombre que amas. No eres feliz Jasmett y puedo verlo, no ríes, no sales, ya no cantas, no pintas, no bailas ¡No haces nada!

De pronto, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de par en par y Alice entró en ella como un huracán.

—Tenemos visita—dijo fugazmente, mientras se metía dentro de mi closet, sacando varias prendas y arrojándolas sobre la cama.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunté, levantándome precipitadamente y llegando a su lado.

—Max viene en... —comenzó a decir, dejando su rostro de duende inexpresivo por un segundo. —Cinco minutos.

— ¿Max?

—Sí—afirmó, mientras seguía revolviendo y arrojando ropa en mi habitación. —Nessy, límpiale la cara, parece que esta apestada, peor que la vez que se agarró la conjuntivitis—dijo analizando mi rostro.

Mi hermana asintió y salió de la habitación rápidamente para volver luego de tres segundos, con una pompa de algodón embebida con una crema que olía a jazmines en su mano. Me sentó en la cama con delicadeza sin pedir permiso y comenzó a pasar el algodón por mi rostro con mis movimientos rápidos pero suaves.

—Esto es perfecto—dijo Alice felizmente. —Casual, pero sexy—continúo diciendo para sí misma, esbozando una sonrisa de aptitud.

—Dejen ya de hacer esto—me quejé, intentando en vano desprenderme de los brazos de Renesmee que me limpiaba el rostro y de los de Alice que comenzaba a desvestirme.

—Si tú no quieres hacer nada para demostrarle a Max tus sentimientos, lo haremos nosotras—dijo Alice tercamente, mientras arrojaba la camisa de mi uniforme escolar al otro lado de la habitación y me enfundaba en una blusa color beige ajustada.

—Muy ciertas palabras tía—afirmó Renesmee, arrojando el algodón al tacho de la basura que se encontraba al lado de mi escritorio y volviendo a mi lado con las manos llenas de maquillajes.

—Es-tan lo-cas—dije con dificultad, debido a que mi tía estaba retirando mi pantalón, para reemplazarlo por unos jeans ajustados, mientras que Renesmee me maquillaba a la velocidad de la luz.

— ¿Converse blancas o marrones? —preguntaba Alice, indecisa sacudiendo dos pares de zapatillas en sus manos.

—Las blancas de cuero—dijo Renesmee—Me encanta como le quedan, le dan un look sugestivo pero inocente.

—DIOS—exclamé, dándome por vencida.

—Ponte en pie—me ordenó Alice cuando terminó de atar a la perfección los moños de mis cordones, levantándome ella misma de las manos.

—Pareces una modelo—dijo mi hermana mientras tomaba el espejo de pie y lo ponía frente a mí, yo me giré, negando a ver mi reflejo.

— ¿Una modelo de un metro cincuenta de altura? —le pregunté irónicamente, ella me ignoró haciendo señas para que observara mi imagen en el espejo.

—Vamos demonios, mírate en el maldito espejo—me gritó Renesmee, diciendo más blasfemias en esa sola frase que en toda su vida. La miré con los ojos entrecerrados, cada día se parecía más a Jacob. —No me veas de ese modo, te estoy pidiendo que te observes en el espejo—se defendió.

—Llegó—murmuró Alice, y salió disparada hacia la planta baja.

Yo miré nerviosamente a mi hermana, que seguía haciéndome señas para que me gire hacia el espejo.

Volteé mi cuerpo hacia el espejo mientras rodaba mis ojos y mordía mi labio inferior en señal de descontento. Tuve que concentrar la vista en el reflejo que me devolvía, ya que no parecía ser el mío. La mujer reflejada era muy hermosa y curvilínea. Su rostro apenas maquillado le daba una naturalidad única y sus ropas se ajustaban en su contorno resaltando hasta el más mínimo detalle de su perfecto cuerpo.

No me había mirado en un espejo desde la salida con Max, Adams y Camille. Y no había andado más que con mi uniforme y mi pijama. Era increíble como había cambiado mi cuerpo en tan poco tiempo, solo por comer un poco más. Le sonreí a mi hermana, quien me tomó de la mano y me sacó de la habitación arrastrándome, para ir empujándome escaleras abajo.

Max se encontraba de espaldas a las escaleras, observando las fotografías que mi abuela tenía prolijamente colgadas en cuadros en la pared.

—Max—dijo mi hermana a modo de saludo, mientras se marchaba apresuradamente del hall de entrada.

—Renesmee—dijo Max al aire, mientras se daba la vuelta y fijaba su vista en mi rostro.

— ¿Hola? —le dije dubitativamente.

Sus ojos evaluaban escrupulosamente mi figura y no pude evitar sonrojarme completamente.

—Eyy… ¿Cómo estás? —me preguntó dulcemente logrando focalizar su mirada en mis ojos y envolviéndome suavemente por unos segundos en sus brazos.

—Bien—le contesté, devolviéndole el abrazo. — ¿Tu cómo estás?

—Bastante bien—me contestó. — ¿Esa eres tú? —me preguntó señalando una fotografía, en la que Renesmee, quien lucía exactamente igual que en la actualidad, sostenía un bebe sonriente con el mentón cubierto de papilla.

—Sí—le dije, desviando mi mirada. —A mi abuela le encantan las fotografías.

—Son todas muy bonitas—me dijo, mientras continuaba observando los cuadros con fotografías.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —le pregunté.

—Vine a visitar a una amiga—me dijo, esbozando su típica sonrisa de costado, que una vez más me robó el aliento y me hizo temblar.

—Una amiga muy afortunada—le dije, logrando apartar mis ojos de los suyos, para concentrarlos el piso.

—Te traje un libro—me dijo, sacudiéndolo suavemente en su mano.

— ¿Cuál? —le pregunté sin prestarle demasiada atención, no debía caer en sus encantos.

—Romeo y Julieta ¿Lo has leído? —me preguntó y pude notar un tono engreído en su voz.

— ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Cómo no voy a leerlo? Es un clásico de la literatura—le dije, mientras tomaba el libro en mis manos y lo evaluaba.

— ¿Qué muchacha de dieciséis años lee Romeo y Julieta? —me preguntó asombrado. —Se supone que es aburrido.

— ¿Qué chica de dieciséis años tiene padres de trescientos años?

—Tienes razón—dijo pensativamente.

—Además mi madre es escritora ¿Lo olvidaste?

—Siempre quiero sorprenderte y terminas sorprendiéndome tú a mí—murmuró avivadamente, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa perdida y negaba con su cabeza.

—Vas a necesitar más que un libro viejo para sorprenderme—le dije con una sonrisa petulante.

—Eso parece—dijo en voz baja, más para sí mismo que como respuesta hacia mí.

—Bueno ¿Vas a contarme a que viniste? —le pregunté depositando el libro sobre una mesilla decorativa.

—Vine a visitarte.

— ¿Por qué?

—Te fuiste del instituto el día de hoy y estaba preocupado.

—Podrías haber llamado.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya? —me preguntó.

—No—le respondí rápidamente, el solo imaginar que se aleje de mi lado en ese momento me partió el corazón. —Solo me sorprendió que hayas venido.

—No puedo reemplazar a Camille, pero puedo intentarlo al menos—dijo sonriendo. — ¿Qué te pasa Jasmett? —vociferó imitando a la perfección la voz de Camille y no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas limpias.

—Eso... es...tu...vo... bien—le dije entre carcajeos.

—Ve a abrigarte—me dijo a modo de orden.

— ¿Para qué?

—Para jugar con la nieve—me contestó sonriente.

— ¿Nieve? —le pregunté en un gritito, mientras me acercaba a una ventana para observar como una espuma espesa y blanca cubría absolutamente todo el paisaje.

—Se largó el temporal de nieve hace horas ¿En qué país vives?

—Yo avisé que nevaría y va a seguir nevando por días—interrumpió Alice.

En sus manos tenía un anorak largo de tela térmica y un par de guantes. Los cuales dejó sobre los brazos de Max y se largó.

—Sí, mejor vamos afuera—le dije, entrecerrando mis ojos.

— ¿No te has acostumbrado aún a no tener intimidad? —me preguntó sonriendo, mientras se dirigía rápidamente a mi lado y me ayudaba a abrigarme.

—Creía que si—murmuré perdidamente.

El subió mi cremallera y me acomodó el abrigo con mucha delicadeza, cuidando que sus manos heladas no rozaran mi piel. Si supiera que daría hasta mi alma por sus caricias, que daría mi subsistencia por sus labios, moriría feliz luego de rozarlos con las yemas de mis dedos, se veían tan suaves y tersos.

—Vamos—me dijo sacándome de mis cavilaciones y dirigiéndome hacia la puerta tomado de mi mano.

— ¡Es increíble! —exclamé cuando salí y vislumbré todo el magnífico jardín de Esme cubierto de blanco.

— ¿Nunca habías visto nevar? —me preguntó asombrado, tomando una pompa de nieve que estaba cayendo frente a mis ojos entre sus gráciles dedos y deshaciéndola en mis cabellos.

—Sí había visto nevar—le respondí sacándole la lengua y sacudiendo mis cabellos en su rostro, salpicándolo con pequeños fragmentos de nieve. —Es solo que…—comencé a explicarme, pero la negrura de sus ojos detuvo mi dialogo y me quedé mirándolo horrorizada. Inconscientemente retrocedí un paso, alejándome de él.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —me preguntó observándome atentamente, con gesto asustado.

—Tus ojos... ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté, intentando permanecer perfectamente inmóvil, sin siquiera respirar.

— ¿De nuevo con eso? —me preguntó, relajando sus facciones y acercándose hasta mí. —Te dije que no me tengas miedo, jamás te lastimaría.

—Lo siento, estoy demasiado acostumbrada a alejarme de las personas con ojos negros—le dije esbozando una sonrisa apenada.

—Lo entiendo, pero no tienes que temerme a mí, no estoy sediento por tu sangre.

— ¿No te atrae mi sangre? —le pregunté contrariada. Me sentía ofendida con el hecho de que ni siquiera mi sangre le resulte atractiva.

— ¿Te gustaría que me atraiga? —me preguntó divertido.

—No, pero es raro.

— ¿Por qué? —me cuestionó tomándome de la mano y comenzando a caminar. Sus pasos eran ágiles y livianos, ni dejaban huella en la espesura de la nieve, mientras que yo me enterraba hasta los tobillos.

— ¿No te atrae la sangre humana? —le pregunté a modo de respuesta, concentrándome en mi caminada.

—Sí, pero nunca la probé, no tengo que probarla ahora—me contestó con simpleza.

Realmente parecía que no tenía necesidad de beber sangre de humanos.

—Lo haces parecer muy fácil—le dije fascinada con su determinación. —Para mi familia fue bastante difícil controlarse. Todos terminaron de perfeccionar su autocontrol con mi llegada.

—Para algunos resulta más difícil que para otros, yo por suerte tuve ayuda—me dijo, refiriéndose a la mujer que lo había convertido, mientras tomaba una pequeña bola de nieve entre sus manos y me la arrojaba a tal velocidad, que solo supe que se había movido cuando la nieve impactó urbanamente en mi hombro.

— ¡Auch! —lloriqueé, mientras me arrojaba al piso níveo y me frotaba el hombro, con un gesto de dolor en mi rostro.

— ¿Te herí? —preguntó acercándose a mí, terriblemente preocupado e intranquilo. —Juro que la lancé lo más suave posible, no sé qué…—comenzó a decir, mientras tomaba mi hombro con sus manos, pero corté su discurso impactando una gran bola de nieve en su rostro. Sabía que iba a hacer imposible agarrarlo desarmado, a menos que esté distraído.

— ¡Merecido! —le grité, mientras me ponía de pie rápidamente y comenzaba a correr torpemente lejos de él.

— ¡Eso es trampa! —gritó, siguiéndome a paso lento para darme ventaja. —Me entretuviste a propósito, te hiciste la dolorida para embaucarme, más te vale que corras—me amenazó con voz feroz.

Comencé a gritar ahogadamente entre carcajadas apurando mi paso, pero tropezando aún más con la nieve.

Con un simple salto quedó delante de mí, obstruyéndome el camino. Yo chillé por el susto y corrí en la dirección opuesta. Él me alcanzo con otro salto y me tomó por la cintura.

—Ahora verás—me dijo, mientras me tiraba suavemente en la nieve y comenzaba a hacerme cosquillas con delicadeza. —No debiste meterte conmigo—exclamó con voz fiera.

—Ya... bas...ta...—le pedí entre risas ahogadas. — ¡Me rindo! —exclamé entre risotadas.

— ¿Te rindes? —me preguntó, mirándome con desconfianza.

—Sí, sí, me rindo, basta por favor—supliqué.

— ¿Lo prometes? —me preguntó dejando de hacerme cosquillas, pero sin retirar sus manos de mi cintura.

—Lo prometo.

—De acuerdo—exclamó, levantándome de la cintura y poniéndome en pie sobre la nieve, sin hacer esfuerzo. Como si fuera una pluma.

Me quedé mirándolo embobada. Su pelo estaba ligeramente salpicado por la humedad de la nieve haciendo que se vea más oscuro de lo habitual y resalte contra la blancura de su rostro, pero que a su vez combine a la perfección con la negrura de sus insondables ojos. Era imposible no sentirse atraída por la profundidad de su mirada.

Max aun me tenía sujeta por la cintura suavemente y me dedicó una de sus sonrisas más galanes, haciendo que pierda el control de mi respiración y comience a híper ventilar, inhalando su exquisito y único aroma. Me acerqué unos centímetros más a su rostro, poniéndome en puntillas de pie, para poder absorber más de su embriagante esencia.

El también inhaló profundamente y cerró sus ojos.

— ¿Disfrutando de la nieve chicos? —preguntó mi padre, bajando de su flamante automóvil, haciendo que me sobresalte y de un brinco para alejarme de Max.

—Buenas tardes señor Cullen—le dijo Max formalmente.

—Llámame Edward, por favor—le dijo mi padre con una sonrisa. — ¿Cómo está mi princesa? —me preguntó abriendo sus brazos para recibirme en ellos.

—Papá…—murmuré a modo de reto, enrojeciendo.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó asombrado, mirando a Max de hito en hito. — ¿Ya estás grande para abrazar a tu padre?

—Jamás seré lo suficientemente grande como para dejar de abrazarte—le dije con una sonrisa, dejando que me envolviera con sus brazos. — _¿Pero sigo siendo tu princesita?_ —le consulté mentalmente.

—Siempre serás mi princesita—murmuró en mi oído tiernamente. —Huele a bistec—dijo oliendo en dirección a la casa.

— ¿Si? —pregunté intentando captar algún olor en vano. —Yo siento olor a humedad y nieve únicamente.

—Vamos dentro que ya va a estar tu comida—me dijo mi padre, tomándome por los hombros.

—Yo ya me voy—dijo Max, mirando a mi padre.

—Puedes quedarte a hacerle compañía a Jasmett mientras cena—le ofreció Edward con una sonrisa cortés. —Si a ella no le molesta.

—Claro que no, quédate—le pedí sonriendo.

— ¿Cómo estás ratita? —me preguntó la voz de Emmett a mis espaldas mientras me levantaba del suelo en volandas, había llegado junto con mi padre y Rosalie.

—Tío basta—le dije a modo de reto.

—Bájala ya—lo retó también mi tía Rose, golpeándolo en el hombro.

—Compórtate que tenemos visitas—lo reprendió mi papá.

—Hola Max—lo saludó mi tía, dándole un abrazo.

—Ya basta de cariño con mi mujer—le gruñó Emmett a Max, a modo de chiste. — ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien ¿Usted profesor McCarthy? —le preguntó Max tendiéndole la mano.

— ¡Oh vamos! Aquí soy solo Emmett—le dijo, tomando su mano y dándole medio abrazo.

—Vamos dentro que está muy frío aquí afuera—me dijo la tía Rose, cubriéndome con su abrigo.

—Ella tiene su sanador, no importa si se pesca una gripe—dijo Emmett guiñándome un ojo y ganándose una mirada envenenada de su mujer. — ¿Qué? —preguntó con expresión inocente.

Dentro de la calidez de mi hogar, me saqué el anorak y lo colgué prolijamente en el perchero de la entrada.

—Acompáñame a ver que está haciendo mi abuela para cenar—le dije a Max en voz bajita, haciéndole señas para que me siguiera. El asintió y siguió mis pasos, pero antes de llegar a la cocina la voz de mi madre me sorprendió, no la escuchaba hacía varias horas.

— ¡Buenas noches familia! —dijo Bella entrando al salón. — Max, que grata sorpresa encontrarte aquí.

— ¿Cómo está señora Cullen?

—Muy bien, pero llámame Bella —le dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —le pregunté a mi madre bruscamente.

—Fui de compras—me contestó rápidamente, desviando su mirada.

Estaba mintiendo. Le dediqué una mirada a mi padre, quien también me oculto sus ojos. Genial, ambos mentían. Max solo permanecía a mi lado observando atentamente toda la situación.

— ¿Y las bolsas? —le pregunté. —Si fuiste de compras ¿Dónde está lo que compraste?

—No me gustó nada—se defendió.

— ¿Y hoy a la mañana? ¿Y antes de ayer? Parece que nadie vende lo que estás buscando.

—Jasmett ¿Te olvidas quien es la madre en esta relación? —me preguntó a modo de regaño. —Ve a comer —me ordenó.

Me fui enojada a la cocina, donde mi abuela estaba colocando el bistec con ensalada en mi plato.

— ¿Tú sabes dónde fue? —le pregunté a Esme.

—No lo sé cariño—me mintió ella, mientras salía rápidamente de la cocina.

— ¡Genial! —bufé mientras pinchaba una hoja de lechuga del plato y me la llevaba a la boca. —Todos me mienten ¿Tú sabes algo? —le pregunté a Max, mirándolo de reojo.

— ¡Juro que no sé nada! —exclamó mirándome fijamente.

—A ti te creo—le contesté, mientras cortaba un pedazo de bistec. —Pero mi madre me miente, la conozco.

—Por ahí son ideas de tu cabecita—me dijo tocándome la sien delicadamente con su dedo índice.

—No creo —le dije, colocando un mechón rebelde de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja. Max tomó mi muñeca con suavidad entre sus manos y observó detenidamente la pulsera que se enroscaba en torno a ella.

—Es muy bonita—exclamó, observando detenidamente los dijes que pendían de los gruesos eslabones de oro blanco. — ¿Tienen algún significado todos estos colgantes o solo son de adorno?

—Tienen significado—le contesté, sin poder apartar la vista de su rostro que miraba maravillado la pulsera.

— ¿Vas a decírmelo? —me preguntó, apartando sus ojos de los dijes y posándolos en los míos.

— ¿Quieres que te cuente? —le consulté, embobada por la profundidad de su mirada.

—Por supuesto.

—Es una larga historia—le dije, logrando apartar mis ojos de los suyos y concentrándolos en mi comida.

—Tengo mucho tiempo para escucharlo—me contestó acomodándose innecesariamente en la silla.

—Bueno—comencé. —Hace varios muchos años, mi padre le regaló un dije a mi madre para que colgara en su pulsera. Era un diamante con una hermosa forma de corazón. Él se lo entregó alegando que con él le ofrecía su corazón, que era como ese diamante, frío, duro e inmóvil. Cuando Renesmee nació, mi padre le dijo a mi madre que su corazón ya no le pertenecía totalmente a ella, así que partió el corazón y le dio la mitad a mi hermana—comencé a contarle, él tomo con sus dedos un trozo de diamante que pendía de uno de los eslabones y lo miró detenidamente. —Exacto—asentí y continúe con mi relato. — Cuando me adoptaron mi padre me dio un fragmento de su corazón y ahora las tres tenemos un segmento del diamante. Luego me fueron regalando medallitas y me encargué de colgarlos en la pulsera. Mi madre me obsequió ese pequeño librito porque dice que soy la mejor lectora que conoce y mi hermana me regaló esa pequeña clave de sol porque dice que canto muy bien—le expliqué indicándole cual era la alhaja.

— ¿Este jazmín tan bonito quién te lo obsequió? —me preguntó tomando cuidadosamente entre sus níveos dedos un jazmín labrado en oro y mirando maravillado cada uno de sus detalles. —Es mi preferido.

—Mi abuela, porque son mis flores favoritas—le expliqué.

— ¿Y la bailarina?

—Alice, ese es uno de mis preferidos.

— No tengo que preguntar por qué te lo regaló— me dijo con una sonrisa, seguramente recordaba que yo hacía ballet. — ¿Este cuerno?

No pude contener mis carcajadas al recordar el motivo de ese cuerno.

—Me lo regaló Emmett—le conté cuando controlé mi risa. —Lo compró porque siempre dice que soy la misma reencarnación del demonio, pero para su sorpresa resultó ser un cuerno de la suerte.

—Un _cornicello_ —reconoció el dije, pronunciándolo con un perfecto acento. —Es un amuleto italiano usado para proteger contra el mal de ojo.

—Sí, exactamente—coincidí con él mirándolo extasiada, pero el continuaba observando mi pulsera.

—Déjame adivinar—me pidió con una sonrisa. —La corona te la obsequio Rosalie.

—Sí, ella dice que soy una princesa.

—Apostaría mi vida a que el dije con forma de tacón atractivo es obra de Alice.

—Y ganarías—le dije con una sonrisa. —Ese también me lo obsequió mi tía Alice.

—No me imagino quien podría obsequiarte esta estrella.

—Jasper—le dije, tomando la estrella de sus manos. —Es una estrella de cinco puntas, él dice que antiguamente se lo consideraba como un símbolo de balance y protección.

—También se asocia a la perfección—me contó.

—Y también se lo vinculaba al satanismo—le dije riendo. —Pero prefiero el balance y la protección.

—Te falta un dije—me dijo súbitamente.

— ¿Cuál? —le pregunté asustada, comenzando a contabilizar los dijes que tenía. No podía ser que haya perdido uno, los había enganchado perfectamente y los cuidaba con mi vida.

Max tomó mi muñeca entre sus manos, haciendo que pierda la cuenta de los colgantes.

—El mío—me dijo con una sonrisa. —Pero ya está.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunté sin entender a qué se refería.

—Te faltaba un dije mío, pero ya lo solucioné—me explicó, haciéndome señas para que mire mi muñeca.

Y así lo hice, observé detenidamente mi pulsera y allí había un nuevo dije, más grande y más brillante que los demás. Era una hermosa llave.

— ¿Es tuya? —le pregunté, mirando maravillada el brillante objeto.

—Era mía, ahora es tuya—me dijo dulcemente con una sonrisa.

—No puedo aceptarla—le dije apenada, era un colgante peregrinamente hermoso como su dueño. —Es demasiado.

—Hieres mis sentimientos al no aceptar mi obsequio—me dijo acariciando mi muñeca. —Quiero que tú la tengas, por favor.

—Es hermosa, gracias.

—De nada.

— ¿De qué material es? —le pregunté, aun mirando estupefacta la llave. —Es muy brillante.

—Es de rodio y diamantes—me contestó escuetamente, como si me estuviera contando que estaba hecho de hojalata.

—Creo que es demasiado Max, deberías tenerlo tu—le dije, intentando en vano librar el dije del eslabón donde lo había enganchado escrupulosamente.

—Es tuyo ahora—me repitió, tomándome la mano para que detenga mi intento de liberar la joya.

— ¿Tiene algún significado para ti? —le consulté, notando que no iba a volver atrás en su decisión de obsequiarme esa encantadora llave.

—Sí que lo tiene, hasta el más remoto y pequeño objeto tiene su significado oculto.

— ¿Cuál es? —le pregunté curiosamente.

—Aún está oculto, cuando lo descubra te lo contaré—me dijo, haciéndose el misterioso.

— ¿No sabes su significado? —le pregunté desconfiada.

—Sí lo sé, solo no quiero que tú lo sepas—me contestó mirándome inconmoviblemente y esbozando una cálida sonrisa.

— ¡Eso es muy cruel! —me quejé irritada. —Yo te dije el significado de mis alhajas.

—Tienes razón, es injusto—me dijo pensativo. —Lo único que puedo decirte es que fue un obsequio de mi madre y lo tengo desde antes de que me conviertan. Fue su regalo número diecisiete, su último regalo de mi vida humana, no puedo decirte nada más.

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que yo lo tenga? —le pregunté confundida, parecía ser un objeto muy valioso para él.

—Muy seguro, ya te he repetido tres veces que es totalmente tuyo ahora—me dijo, mirándome fervientemente. —No podría tener otra dueña.

* * *

 **Hola a todos/as! Otro capítulo más para que disfruten!**


	14. Sorprendida

**Capítulo 14**

 ** _Sorprendida_**

—Termina tu cereal de una vez y deja de jugar con él—me reprendió mi abuela, al ver que había dejado mi cuenco a la mitad comenzando a revolverlo y me disponía a dejar de comer.

—No tengo hambre—le respondí de forma cortante.

— ¿Vas a castigarme dejando de comer porque no sé dónde está tu madre? —me preguntó.

—No estoy castigándote, simplemente no tengo apetito—le contesté. —Es sábado, mamá debería estar aquí conmigo, pero no está y nadie en la maldita casa sabe decirme donde fue.

—Cuida tu boca, esta no es una "maldita" casa—me reprendió y luego continuó hablándome afectivamente. —Tu madre tiene derecho a tener un poco de intimidad ¿No crees?

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —le pregunté alzando una ceja, en señal de confusión.

—Quiero decir que es mujer, no de deja de serlo por ser madre.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta—le dije, mirándola aun confundida por su respuesta.

—Come—se limitó a ordenarme en un susurro, mientras se iba en dirección hacia la sala.

Hice lo que me pidió, no por dejarla contenta, sino porque en realidad aún tenía un poco de hambre.

Luego del maravilloso día que había pasado ayer con Max, hoy había levantado mi cuerpo de la cama para contemplar que mi vida seguía siendo la misma porquería de siempre. Todos, menos mi madre y Esme, se habían ido de caza. Mi madre, se había marchado a Dios sabe dónde y mi abuela trataba de evadirme a más no poder, para no tener que responder mis preguntas sobre dónde estaba Bella.

Al terminar mi cereal, enjuagué el cuenco en el lavabo y me fui a la sala. Me senté en el amplio sillón de tres cuerpos y dispuse mi tiempo a no hacer nada, ni mirar la tele, ni leer un libro, ni siquiera pensar, solo me quedaba allí acostada, totalmente despatarrada en los extremadamente cómodos almohadones.

— ¡Buenas noticias! —exclamó mi abuela, materializándose de la nada frente a mí.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunté entusiasmada con la idea de tener buenas noticias, mientras intentaba enderezar un poco mi cuerpo en el sillón.

—Vendrán tus tías a visitarnos—me dijo mi abuela con una anchurosa sonrisa de felicidad.

— ¿Tanya y Kate? —pregunté asombrada, habían pasado tres años desde su última visita.

—Y Garrett, por supuesto—me dijo mi abuela, sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¿Carmen y Eleazar? ¿Vendrán esta vez? —le pregunté.

A ellos jamás los había podido conocer, nunca tenían la oportunidad de venir a visitarnos.

—Ellos no cariño, están muy ocupados—me dijo acariciando mis cabellos, luego comenzó a marcharse escaleras arriba, hacia su despacho.

—Nunca pueden venir a visitarnos—me quejé, mirando una foto que pendía de la pared donde Tanya, Kate, Carmen y Eleazar sonreían animadamente junto a mis padres y recordé algo que había escuchado decir a Emmett. —Abuela…—la llamé.

— Dime cielo —me dijo, deteniéndose en medio de las escaleras.

— ¿Es cierto que Tanya estaba enamorada de papá? —me animé a preguntarle. Siempre había escuchado ese rumor pero nunca me atreví a indagar para quitarme la duda.

— ¿De dónde has sacado eso? —me preguntó mi abuela, abriendo sus ojos como platos.

—Me lo contó…—comencé a decirle, pero luego me detuve, no iba a delatar al tío Emmett. —Lo escuche por ahí —me rectifiqué intentando hacerme la disimulada.

—Emmett—susurró mi abuela, con frustración. —Voy a matarlo cuando regrese.

— ¡No es su culpa! —lo defendí. —Es el único en esta casa que me dice la verdad.

—No te dice la verdad—me corrigió mi abuela. —Solo mete la pata.

— ¿Es verdad o no? —le pregunté determinante.

—No lo sé cariño

—Sí lo sabes—le dije mirándola de forma acusadora. — ¿Tenia sentimientos hacia mi padre?

—Sí, los tenía—me confesó mi abuela rodando sus ojos, y yo lancé una risotada victoriosa. —Pero tu padre jamás pudo corresponderlos.

—La rechazó.

—No la rechazó, simplemente no podía corresponderle, tu padre es todo un caballero—lo defendió mi abuela. —Además lo que ella sentía no era amor, era un simple capricho.

— ¿Por qué la rechazó? —pregunté sin prestarle demasiada atención a las conjeturas de mi abuela. —A mi Tanya me parece muy atractiva y buena, también es dulce y divertida.

—Tanya es muy diferente a Bella— se limitó a explicar mi abuela. —Cada hombre tiene su única mujer especial y solo esa mujer llena totalmente su ser. Bella es el amor de tu padre, nadie puede contra eso, ahora deja que vaya a terminar mis planos pequeño diablillo—me pidió mi abuela, otorgándome una hermosa sonrisa.

—Abuela—volví a llamarla y ella se volvió a mirarme. —No te enojes con Emmett, él no me contó nada, yo solo escuché una conversación que él mantenía con la tía Rose—le pedí. Ella solo asintió sonriendo y se marchó escaleras arriba.

Menos mal que mi padre no había correspondido los sentimientos de Tanya, sino yo no estaría aquí en este momento. Seguiría en ese orfanato o hubiera ido a parar a los brazos de algún humano insulso.

Pasé lo que quedaba de mi mañana mirando ausentemente la televisión. Me resultaba prácticamente increíble que, de seiscientos canales en ninguno hubiera algún programa aceptable para pasar el tiempo.

Luego del almuerzo subí a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa. Había estado en pijama todo el día, si Alice llegaba de improvisto y me veía con esas pintas pondría el grito en el cielo. Tomé unos jeans azules y mi sudadera preferida, para luego ponerme a revisar las tareas del instituto.

Unos nudillos golpeando contra mi puerta insistentemente me hicieron sobresaltar. Fui hasta la puerta y la abrí, para encontrarme a mi abuela frente a mí.

—Tienes visitas—me dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se iba velozmente hacia su despacho.

— ¿Quién? —comencé a preguntar, pero ya se había marchado.

Bajé rápidamente de dos en dos los escalones que me separaban de la planta baja para encontrarme con Max al pie de las escaleras.

—Buenos días—me dijo sin perder su perfecta sonrisa, tendiéndome la mano.

—Buenos días—le respondí, tomando su mano y permitiendo que me ayude a bajar el último escalón que me separa de él. — ¿Algún nuevo libro? —le pregunté sarcásticamente, mientras retiraba mi mano de la suya delicadamente.

—Hoy tengo otra sorpresa para ti—me dijo, sonriendo aún más y de forma más atractiva, si es que eso era posible. —Espero te sorprenda—murmuró suavemente.

—Esperemos—le dije con nerviosismo.

Hoy sus ojos eran color ámbar, más amarillentos que cualquier otro día y también más encantadores. Me observaban con una determinación apabullante.

—Ya le pedí permiso a tu abuela para que te condescienda salir conmigo—me susurró dulcemente en el oído, expulsando su apacible aliento en mi oreja, logrando que comience a temblequear de pies a cabeza íntegramente.

— ¡Abuela! —la llamé perturbada.

— ¿Si cariño? —me preguntó Esme, apareciendo en la culminación de las escaleras en el primer piso.

—Voy a dar un paseo con Max—le avisé, mi voz vibraba tenuemente y mi sangre no dejaba de martillar descontroladamente. Mi abuela pareció darse cuenta de este hecho y solo asintió con gesto divertido y anhelante para luego volver a encerarse en su despacho.

—Abrígate—me ordenó Max.

— ¿Jugaremos nuevamente con la nieve? —le pregunté, mientras descolgaba mi anorak y bufanda del perchero y comenzaba a colocármelos.

—Algo así—me dijo con tono de voz recóndito.

Ya habían pasado varios minutos de viaje y aún no había hecho mención a cerca de nuestro destino.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —le pregunté por enésima vez.

Ya habíamos salido de los límites de Forks y cada vez nos adentrábamos en carreteras más atestadas de nieve, menos mal que hoy había traído su vehículo especial para la nevisca, sino estaríamos enterrados hasta el cuello de ella.

—Es una sorpresa—me repitió pacientemente.

—Esta sorpresa tarda mucho—me quejé.

—Hemos llegado—me dijo, otorgándome una brillante sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que descendía del vehículo y llegaba a una velocidad invisible para el ojo humano al lado de mi puerta.

— ¿Qué es esto? —le pregunté confundida mirando a mi alrededor, mientras me ayudaba a salir del vehículo, sosteniéndome en todo momento para que no resbale en la nieve.

—Mi sitio favorito en el mundo—me dijo con una sonrisa brillante, que no dejaba de resplandecer en contraste con la nieve. —Yo también tengo mi propio castillo de cristal.

—Esto está muy lejos de ser un castillo de cristal—me quejé, mirando a mí alrededor. Solo había árboles teñidos de blanco por todos lados.

—No hemos llegado aún—me dijo rodando sus ojos.

Se dirigió rápidamente al maletero del auto y sacó un bolso enorme que se colgó al hombro.

— ¿Qué es eso? —le pregunté señalando el bolso. — ¿Palas y picos?

—Deja de preguntar todo—me pidió. — ¿Para qué querría palas y picos? —me preguntó confundido.

—Para enterrarme—le respondí irónicamente y el lanzó una hermosa carcajada que me heló la sangre con su perfección.

—Ven, nos queda un corto camino a pie—me ordenó, alzándome en brazos. —No necesitaría palas y picos en caso de querer enterrarte de todos modos—dijo en voz apenas audible para mis oídos, antes de comenzar a andar a toda velocidad por el bosque níveo.

Acurruqué mi cara en su pecho, para que el impávido viento no impactara de lleno en mis ojos. Se sentía tan bien estar cubierta en sus brazos, envuelta en su aroma y rodeada de su paz.

—Ahora sí—murmuró dulcemente en mi oído, yo ni me había percatado de que ya nos habíamos detenido. —Mantén los ojos cerrados hasta que te sientas segura en el piso, no quiero que te desmayes aquí.

—No es la primera vez que me transportan así—le dije desafiante, pero de todos modos no abrí mis ojos, sabía que perdería el equilibrio y me marearía si lo hacía.

Suavemente me dejó sobre mis pies, irreprochablemente parada sobre la nieve, y solo cuando me sentí segura de que no iba a marearme, abrí mis ojos lentamente.

—Dios mío—fueron las únicas palabras que pude vocalizar, al ver semejante paisaje a mí alrededor. — ¿Qué es este lugar? —le pregunté en un susurro, volteándome a ver si su rostro estaba tan perplejo como debía estar el mío. Pero él no miraba el perfecto panorama, él me miraba a mí atentamente, estaba celestialmente concentrado en mis facciones, como si fueran más interesantes que el espectáculo que se levantaba ante nosotros. Volteé nuevamente mi vista al paisaje para asegurarme que no haya sido producto de mi imaginación, pero indefectiblemente allí estaba.

Frente a nosotros se cernía lo que en su momento debería haber sido un enorme lago, que ahora se encontraba íntegramente solidificado y totalmente espejado en la superficie reflejando el cielo agarrotado de nubes en él. En todo su redondeado y perfecto reborde había pinos cubiertos de impecable nieve blanca, parecía una imagen tomada de un cuento de hadas.

— ¿Te gusta? —me preguntó, mirando por primera vez el paisaje.

—Es perfecto ¿Lo hiciste tú? —le pregunté.

—En parte—me contestó encogiéndose de hombros. —Antes del temporal era un lago donde solía venir a nadar por las tardes, pero ayer vine y me encontré con esto—me explicó señalando el paisaje, para luego rectificarse. —Bueno no estaba totalmente esto, tuve que hacerle unas simples y pequeñas modificaciones.

— ¿Simples modificaciones?

—Sí, debería ser una superficie transitable—me contestó riendo y tomando algo del bolso que había traído. —Estos son para ti—me dijo extendiéndome un estuche enorme. Con solo mirar la forma del paquete ya sabía lo que me estaba entregando y no podía dar crédito a lo que mis ojos veían.

— ¿Vamos a patinar? ¿Sobre hielo? —le pregunté, tomando lo que me entregaba y comenzando a abrirlo. Con la emoción por ver el paisaje, no me había dado cuenta que él ya se había puesto sus patines negros. Se veía increíblemente sexy con ellos.

—Claro que sí—me dijo sonriendo, mientras se paraba sobre la improvisada pista de patinaje y quedaba allí esperando por mí. — ¿Encontré algo que no sabes hacer? —me preguntó de forma desafiante, alzando una ceja en un gesto demasiado atractivo para ser real.

— ¿Algo que no se hacer? —le repregunté abriendo el bolso de los patines y sacándolos rápidamente, le iba a dar una lección a ese vampiro. —Vengo de Alaska ¿Lo olvidaste?

—La pista te espera—me dijo a modo de canto, mientras comenzaba a patinar, dando delicadas vueltas en círculos.

Rápidamente me saqué las zapatillas y las reemplacé por los patines blancos.

—El talle es perfecto ¿Cómo lo sa…

—Alice—me respondió con una sonrisita, interrumpiendo mi pregunta.

—Era de esperarse—le contesté rodando mis ojos al recordar el temperamento de mi tía, mientras comenzaba a cruzar los cordones. — ¡Listo! —canturreé cuando termine de abrochar prolijamente los cordones de la bota.

— ¡Por fin! —exclamó fingiendo irritabilidad, mientras me tomaba de las manos para ayudarme a ponerme en pie y a entrar en la pista.

— ¿Es seguro esto? —le pregunté desconfiaba mirando amedrentadoramente el hielo que se extendía bajo nuestros pies.

— ¿Confías en mí? —me preguntó en un susurro con su hechicera voz, dejando que su cálido aliento me golpeé suavemente en la mejilla, haciendo que pierda el control de mí misma instantáneamente.

—S…sí—respondí con dificultad debido a mi nerviosismo y los atronadores latidos de mi corazón.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —me preguntó con gesto turbado y sin pedir permiso poso una mano en el centro de mi pecho delicadamente. —Tu corazón siempre late tan deprisa—siguió murmurando, parecía que se lo estaba diciendo a sí mismo.

Enseguida sentí mi cara arder por la vergüenza.

—Estoy bien—dije rápida y torpemente, comenzando a alejarme de él patinando hacia atrás. Él comenzó a patinar hacia delante, siguiendo mi camino, pero yo le había sacado unos metros de distancia.

Firmemente concentrada en mis pasos seguí patinando imperturbablemente hacia atrás y realicé algunos giros para entrar en calor.

Una vez cómoda en la pista, me saqué el anorak que dificultaba mis movimientos. Y seguí con mi patinaje. Max patinaba y me observaba atentamente maravillado, sin dejar de sonreírse en todo momento.

Respirando tranquilamente y manteniendo la firmeza de mis pasos, realicé un impecable doble Axel seguido por un delicado Biellmann Spin.

—Es realmente frustrante tratar de sorprenderte en vano todo el tiempo—me dijo negando con su cabeza, visiblemente chasqueado, mientras apuraba increíblemente la velocidad de sus pies para llegar hasta mí. — ¿Eres buena en todo? —me preguntó cuándo se acompaso a mi ritmo.

—No en todo—le respondí amablemente, mirándolo con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

— ¿Siempre se da la mera casualidad que resultas ser fantásticamente buena en las actividades que escojo? —me consultó, apoyando delicadamente una de sus manos en mi cintura, al mismo tiempo que tomaba y extendía mi brazo con la otra.

—Sí, mera casualidad—repetí fascinada por el roce de sus dedos en mi cintura. A pesar de la gruesa ropa que nos separaba, podía sentir los impulsos eléctricos y las llamas que emanaban desde el punto de contacto entre nosotros. No quería ni imaginarme como se sentiría que apoye sus gélidas y consideradas manos directamente sobre la piel desnuda de mi espalda. Con solo pensar este hecho se me erizaba el bello de todo el cuerpo y se aceleraba mi corazón.

—Confía en mí—susurró en mi oído, justo antes de sentir como me levantaba por los aires sujetándome solo por la cintura. Yo me encargué de mantenerme prodigiosamente quieta y disfrutar del frío roce del viento en mi rostro.

—Eso fue increíble—le dije sin poder dejar de sonreír, una vez que me dejo sobre el hielo nuevamente.

—No eres la única que sabe patinar sobre hielo—me dijo cordialmente pero de forma sutilmente engreída, haciendo un asombroso y magnífico Lutz, extendido por un Layback Spin, para luego continuar con una rutina de saltos y piruetas increíbles, donde la mayoría parecían ser inventados por él.

Me mantuve boquiabierta, mirando embobada cómo se movía sutilmente sobre el hielo, parecía que se desplazaba flotando sobre él, daba la impresión de que sus cuchillas ni siquiera rozaban el hielo.

Estaba tan embelesada y atontada observándolo, que di un paso en falso, trastabillando con mis propias cuchillas y cayendo de espaldas sobre el áspero y duro hielo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —me preguntó Max con tono preocupado, llegando a mi lado y agachándose junto a mí antes que siquiera me dé cuenta que me había caído.

—Sí—le respondí inmediatamente, tomando mi espalda para verificar que se encontrara todo en orden, solo sentía un dolor punzante en el coxis, nada de qué preocuparse.

—Ven aquí—me dijo tiernamente, ayudándome a ponerme en pie.

En ese mismísimo bendito y maldito instante las nubes decidieron apresurar su recorrido, dejando al sol totalmente despejado por unos efímeros segundos. Unos cortos instantes bastaron para que los sutiles rayos solares impacten de lleno en el serafín rostro de Max haciendo que su piel se vea como cubierta de microscópicos y perfectos diamantes, que destellaban su luminiscencia descomponiéndolos en miles de colores diferentes, en todas las direcciones posibles. Su piel era inverosímil cuando se exponía al sol, no era como la de cualquier otro vampiro, podría jurar por mi vida que sus refulgencias habían sido incluso más resplandecientes de los de cualquier otro inmortal.

—Tu piel es increíble—le dije sin poder ocultar mi asombro, mientras depositaba mi mano en su mejilla para tocar ese fenómeno.

—Lo dices como si nunca hubieras visto a cualquiera de tus familiares al sol—me respondió cómodamente, luego de cerrar los ojos apaciblemente ante mí contacto.

—Tú brillas más que cualquiera de ellos… Es impresionante—murmuré atónita, mirándolo totalmente maravillada. Era milagrosamente hermoso, resultaba prácticamente extraordinario e increíble, que alguien estuviera dotado de tanta excelencia.

Lentamente con sus ojos aun cerrados Max fue acercando hacia mi rostro haciendo que mi cuerpo se aterre por completo. La expresión de su rostro emanaba tanta armonía y serenidad, que me hubiera encantado sentir lo que él sentía en ese momento, parecía estar meciéndose en las nubes, sin ningún tipo de preocupación. Mi cuerpo no sabía cómo responder ante su cercanía, sentía la necesidad mental de salir patinando como un rayo de ese lugar para que pueda no seguir acercándose, pero también tenía la urgencia de besarlo, desea acabar con esta tortura de una vez por todas, necesitaba sentir sus gélidos labios friccionar contra los míos.

En medio de esa disyuntiva, el destino y el cielo me enviaron la solución. Torpemente intenté acortar la poca distancia que nos separaba para terminar con este calvario, pero solo me quedé en el intento debido a que me resbalé en el hielo y de no haber sido por los descomunales reflejos de Max, mi cabeza se hubiera estrellado contra el piso.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —me preguntó mientras me ayudaba a estabilizarme. Ya era la segunda vez en el día que Max tenía que recobrar mi equilibrio.

—No—le dije con decepción. —Soy una torpe.

—No eres torpe—me contradijo acariciando mis cabellos serenamente, con una dulce sonrisa. —Comenzó a caer nieve húmeda y la pista está más resbalosa de lo habitual.

— ¿Nieve húmeda? —pregunté asombrada, mirando todo a mi alrededor.

Toda la pista se encontraba salpicada de grumos blanquecinos y del cielo caían confusos copos de nieve prácticamente derretidos. Había comenzado a nevar y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

—Es mejor que volvamos, tienes las ropas humedecidas—me dijo observándome con gesto preocupado, tomándome de la mano y guiándome.

Max me arrastró fuera de la pista y luego de ponerme mi abrigo, me llevó hasta el auto en brazos nuevamente.

—Tienes frío—afirmó preocupado, subiendo un poco más la calefacción.

—Es…toy bi… bien—intenté contestarle, tiritando.

—Estás empapada Jazz —murmuró. —Iremos a mi casa primero para que te cambies con ropas secas, no puedo llevarte a tu castillo con esas pintas.

— ¿Qué pintas? —le pregunte mientras acercaba mis manos a la calefacción. —So…solo estoy un poco mo…jada.

Max me miró de reojo y no dijo nada más durante lo que nos quedaba de viaje. Supe que no había escuchado mis objeciones, cuando estacionó frente a una mansión que definitivamente no era la mía. Descendió rápidamente del auto, para llegar a mi lado y ayudarme a bajar.

Me guío por el sendero con su mano delicadamente apoyada en mi cintura.

Cuando estábamos a tres pasos de la puerta, ésta se abrió de par en par y de la casa salió una sombra veloz que se arrojó a los brazos de Max.

— ¡Por fin has vuelto! —exclamó su hermana pequeña con su inofensiva y cadenciosa voz.

— ¡Enana! —exclamó Max, devolviéndole el abrazo entrañablemente. Realmente se veía miniatura al lado de su hermano.

—Tardaste mucho—se quejó Candy, haciendo un hermoso y conmovedor mohín con sus delicados labios.

—Fueron solo unas horas—la tranquilizó Max, revolviendo sus cabellos amorosamente, mientras entrábamos a la casa y Candy cerraba la puerta tras nosotros.

—Horas que parecieron años—dijo Candy, sonriéndome. —Mamá y papá se han ido de paseo ¡Me han dejado sola!

—Eres grande, puedes estar sola—le dijo Max sin dejar sonríele mimosamente, mientras me guiaba hacia la enorme y acogedora sala de estar decorada en tonos pasteles.

— ¿Por qué Jasmett está empapada? —preguntó Candy, tocando mis ropas y obligándome a sacarme el abrigo para entrar en calor.

—Fuimos a patinar sobre hielo—le respondió Max. — ¿Podrías conseguirle algo de ropa? No quiero llevarla de vuelta a su casa así.

— ¿Fuiste a patinar y no me invitaste? —le preguntó su hermana haciendo una mueca de fingida indignación. —Eres un muy mal hermano—murmuró, antes de desaparecer de mí vista rápidamente.

—Tu hermana es muy…—comencé a decir.

—Impulsiva—terminó Max mi frase correctamente. —Es demasiado pequeña para soportar esta vida.

—Yo creo que ella lo está sobrellevando muy bien—le contradije tiernamente, para borrar la mueca de abatimiento que comenzaba a establecerse en su rostro.

—Creo que las ropas de mama le irán grandes—le dijo Candy a su hermano apareciendo de repente con varias prendas de vestir en sus manos. —Así que tome algunas prendas mías.

—Está bien Candy, muchas gracias—le dijo Max de forma dulce. —Acompáñala a alguna habitación para que pueda cambiarse con tranquilidad.

—De acuerdo—dijo Candy, esbozando una pequeña sonrisita pícara. —Sígueme. —dijo dirigiéndose hacia mí.

Sin reprochar nada, comencé a seguir los pasos de Candy que se dirigían escaleras arriba. Una vez en el primer piso, ella me entregó las ropas y me indicó hacia la portezuela más lejana a las escaleras.

Caminé hacia allí y abrí la puerta del dormitorio lentamente como si las paredes pudieran venirse encima mío en cualquier recóndito momento. La habitación era amplia y hermosa. Todas sus paredes estaban pintadas de un azul cálido y para mi sorpresa, en medio del garrafal cuarto desencajaba una monumental y confortable cama, también en tono de los azules, pero que parecía no conectar con el resto de la habitación. Al costado de ella había un mullido sillón y los artefactos electrónicos se asomaban por doquier.

Dejé las ropas sobre el sillón y comencé a retirar de mi cuerpo las prendas mojadas. No me había dado cuenta del frío que tenía hasta que me sentí cómoda estando desnuda. Primero tomé lo más parecido a unos jeans que había entre toda la ropa que Candy me había entregado y luego escogí una sencilla camisa de franela. A pesar de que las vestimentas eran de ella, que tenía solo 13 años, me quedaban muy bien.

Antes de salir de la habitación me miré en un espejo que había a un costado del cuarto para poder acomodar mi cabello, pero no pude evitar observar en el reflejo que éste me devolvía. Detrás de mí, en la pared del fondo, había un estante rebosante de libros y cuadritos. Me acerqué hasta él para observar con más detalles las fotos. No pude evitar sonreír al reconocer el rostro de Max en la mayoría de las imágenes. En la primera fotografía resaltaban dos rostros igual de hermosos, él y su hermana abrazados tiernamente ambos sonrientes, dejando relucir sus pulcros dientes increíblemente blancos, con los ojos brillantes del color del oro.

En la segunda fotografía se distinguían los mismos rostros que en la anterior, pero había una diferencia en como miraban esos dos pares de ojos. Ya no eran color dorados ni absolutamente atrapantes y perfectos, sino que los de Candy eran del color del chocolate y los de Max destacaban increíblemente celestes en contraste con su oscuro cabello. Ambos parecían inigualablemente felices y despreocupados, como si la única meta que tenían en ese momento fuera salir bien en la fotografía.

Impulsada por mis instintos, tomé el primer libro que llamó mi atención, uno que parecía ser muy anticuado, cuya cubierta era roja como la sangre misma y sus impresiones estaban realizadas en un color dorado intenso. La vieja tapa desgastada se abrió en la página 307, dejándome ver que estaba marcada por una fotografía dada vuelta. La tomé cuidadosamente entre mis manos y la volteé para observarla, dejando el libro boca abajo sobre la cama para no perder la página que esta imagen estaba destacando.

El rostro con el que me encontré me sorprendió, no porque lo conociera, sino porque era de una mujer demasiado hermosa para ser real. Sus blondos cabellos caían en bucles a los costados de su perfecto y angelical rostro, su sonrisa destellaba inmaculadamente hacia la cámara con una gracilidad absoluta a pesar de parecer que la fotografía había sido tomada de improvisto, pero algo no estaba bien en su rostro, algo no concordaba con sus facciones increíblemente inocentes y angelicales, sus ojos eran color carmesí, intensos.

Unos nudillos golpeando en la puerta hicieron que me sobresaltara dejando caer la fotografía, que se escurrió debajo del sillón.

— ¡Mierda! —maldije inconscientemente, agachándome rápidamente para tomar la fotografía.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntaba Max preocupado, al otro lado de la puerta. — ¿Te pasó algo?

—No…Digo sí. Estoy bien—dije con dificultad, mientras agradecía a los cielos que mi genética me haya provisto de dedos largos y delgados, que podían entrar debajo del sillón para tomar la fotografía.

— ¿Ya te cambiaste? —me preguntó.

—Sí—contesté instintivamente. —Digo… No—rectifiqué para que no ingresara en la habitación.

No sabía por qué, pero algo dentro de mí me indicaba que Max no deseaba ver esa fotografía y mucho menos que yo la vea.

— ¿Si o no? —preguntó confundido y preocupado. —No importa, en tres segundos entraré en la habitación, así que si no te has subido la cremallera hazlo ahora.

Desesperada, urgí mis dedos debajo del sillón y milagrosamente, pero demasiado tarde, se toparon con la foto.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí? —me preguntó Max luego de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, al ver escondía la foto detrás de mí.

—Nada—le dije rápidamente, mirando fijamente el piso.

—Eres una pésima mentirosa—me dijo con una sonrisa torcida asombrosamente dotada de beldad, pero su vista se fijó en el libro que estaba sobre la cama y se acercó a él para tomarlo. — ¿Estabas leyendo? —preguntó blandiendo la antigua obra en su mano, la expresión de diversión que se posaba en su rostro pasó a ser de desesperanza cuando miró la página en la que se marcaba el libro. — ¿Qué es esto? —me preguntó destempladamente, ya no quedaba absolutamente nada de su sonrisa.

—Un libro—le contesté rápidamente, apretando aún más la fotografía en mi espalda.

— ¿Qué hacías con él? —me preguntó más bruscamente que antes, parecía que su enojo aumentaba de segundo a segundo.

—Yo…

—La fotografía—murmuró ausentemente. —Dame la fotografía Jasmett—me pidió con voz grave y atronadora, extendiendo la palma de su mano hacia mí.

Su rostro estaba transfigurado en una mueca de horror y cólera, nunca se había visto tan atroz e inhumano, jamás se había parecido tanto a un vampiro y nunca me había dado tanto miedo observarlo.

Con mis manos temblando y mi cabeza gacha, le entregué la fotografía. Él me la arrebató bruscamente y volvió a colocarla dentro del libro cerrando fuertemente las tapas, para colocarlo en su lugar sobre el estante.

—Yo…—comencé a manifestar.

—Vamos—me cortó mi intento de explicación con voz dura, saliendo de la habitación rápidamente.

Bajamos las escaleras en silencio.

— ¿Ya se van? —preguntó Candy con voz dulce y amorosa cuando estábamos por salir de la casa.

—Sí—contestó Max.

—Ten—me dijo Candy sin dejar de sonreírme, extendiéndome una bolsita y un abrigo. —Guardé tus ropas aquí y te conseguí un abrigo para que no pases frío hasta llegar a tu hogar.

—Muchas gracias—le agradecí con la voz pastosa por la pena.

—De nada—me contesto ella sonriéndome ampliamente, para luego mirar con gesto asesino a su hermano por unos segundos.

Transcurrimos en un completo e incómodo silencio el camino hasta mi hogar. Max cada tanto bufaba haciendo parecer que en cualquier momento saldría fuego por sus narinas.

Yo no sabía qué hacer con exactitud. Quería disculparme, pero temía que hablar en ese momento en el que él se encontraba tan disgustado, solo empeoraría la situación

—Gracias por todo—le dije con mi voz en un susurro, cuando frenó frente a la puerta de mi hogar. —Lo pase muy bien.

—De nada—se limitó a decir con voz estridente y feroz, sin siquiera mirarme. Su actitud era increíblemente ruda.

Había perdido la amistad de Max para siempre. El único vínculo que había podido crear con él era la amistad y ya lo había roto por andar metiendo mis narices donde no correspondía.

—Lo siento…—le dije con la voz tomada por el dolor y por las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer apresuradamente de mis ojos. Él se giró hacia mí con su rostro transformado en una cruenta mueca de consternación y rabia que me hizo aterrorizar. —Realmente lo siento—volví a repetir antes de bajar del auto a toda prisa para alejarme cuanto antes de él.

Corrí hasta la puerta de mi casa en llantos, la abrí y la cerré fuertemente tras de mí.

— ¿Cómo lo has pasado en tu paseo cariño? —me preguntó mi madre dulcemente, al verme pasar por el recibidor en dirección a las escaleras. — ¡Jasmett! —me llamó al darse cuenta de que no le respondía y seguía subiendo las escaleras. — ¿Jasmett? —preguntó esta vez en tono preocupado, mientras seguía mis pasos y llegaba a detenerme antes de que pueda entrar a mi habitación. — ¿Qué te ocurre cariño? —me repreguntó tomándome por los hombros dulcemente.

—Nada, no quiero hablar—le dije con dificultad debido a las lágrimas que caían de mis ojos.

— ¿Te has peleado con Max? —preguntó, limpiando suavemente las lágrimas que humedecían mis mejillas.

—Sí.

— ¿Estás segura de que no quieres conversarlo hija? —me preguntó mientras me guiaba delicadamente hasta mi habitación y me hacía sentar en el sillón.

—No quiero, no puedo hablar ahora— le contesté tragándome mi propio llanto en un fallido intento de demostrar serenidad.

—Voy a estar en mi estudio por te arrepientes—me avisó dándome un cálido abrazo antes de marcharse.

No me arrepentí, no deseaba ni desearía nunca poner en palabras la situación vivida, recrear la expresión de odio de Max en mi mente ya era demasiado duro como para también ponerla en palabras.

* * *

 **Otro capítulo más! Ojalá les guste, es para las bellezas que dejan sus comentarios.**

 **Quiero saber qué piensan! Los odian? Los aman?!**


	15. La visión

**Capítulo 15**

 ** _La visión_**

Los días subsiguientes al acontecimiento ocurrido en la casa de los Samuels fueron un calvario.

Mi mente no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido, intentando buscar un motivo a la reacción de Max, pero ninguna teoría era prometedora.

¿Aún la amaba? ¿La extrañaba? ¿Fui demasiado entrometida? Anteriormente me había contado su historia amablemente, dolido, pero cortés. ¿Entonces por qué ahora reaccionaba de esta forma al ver su foto?

El día siguiente me había pasado la tarde pegada a mi móvil esperando su llamado, pero por supuesto no llamó. Ya en la noche cuando el teléfono se negaba a emitir su sonido telefoneé a Max y contestó Candy diciendo que su hermano se había dejado el móvil y no se encontraba en la casa. Hice lo mismo otras tres veces, pero nunca estaba o, mejor dicho, no quería atenderme.

Tenía la esperanza de que el lunes me pase a buscar para llevarme al instituto como todas las mañanas, pero tampoco lo hizo. Max ni siquiera me dirigió la mirada al cruzarme por el pasillo, se dedicaba a ignorarme olímpicamente. Definitivamente la pequeña amistad que teníamos se había quebrantado.

Por suerte Camille se acercó a mi durante el almuerzo en la cafetería.

—Hola—me dijo, mientras se sentaba a mi lado con cara acongojada.

La miré sorprendida con mis ojos abiertos como platos ya que se encontraba sola, no estaba Adams revoloteando a su alrededor. Busqué con la vista en la cafetería el paradero de su novio y lo encontré junto a Max, sentado en otra mesa. Adams la observaba sonriendo embobado, pero el vampiro no miraba siquiera de reojo.

—Tierra llamando a Jasmett—se burló al ver que yo estaba perdida en la mesa de su novio.

—Hola ¿Te has peleado con Adams? —no pude evitar preguntarle.

—No, estamos mejor que nunca—me respondió con una sonrisa triste. —Lo siento tanto Jass—escupió mientras una lágrima descendía por su mejilla. —No me había dado cuenta de que te había hecho a un lado por Adams hasta que Max vino hoy y me lo dijo, realmente lo siento, eres mi mejor amiga y quiero que siga siendo así ¿Me perdonas? ¿Por favor? He sido una tonta.

— ¿Max qué? —le pregunté mirándola atónita y confundida, había hablado tan rápido que solo había comprendido la palabra "Max" en toda la oración.

—Él me dijo que estaba siendo una mala amiga y tiene toda la razón—me contestó Camille terriblemente entristecida. — ¿Podrías perdonarme? Juro que jamás volveré a hacer algo así por nada del mundo.

—Sí Cam, te has equivocado, todos lo hacemos y realmente necesito tu amistad—le respondí con una sonrisa, contenta por recuperar a mi amiga. Ella me abrazó gentilmente y yo le devolví el abrazo.— ¿Así que Max te abrió los ojos? —le pregunté con otra sonrisa que no era feliz, mucho menos era una sonrisa triste. Era una sonrisa de bronca contenida, una sonrisa de furia.

—Sí, él fue muy…—comenzó a decir Camille, pero se detuvo al ver que yo me levantaba de la mesa y me encaminaba hacia la mesa de Max con paso firme y decidido. — ¡Jas! ¿A dónde vas? —sentí que Camille gritaba a mis espaldas, pero no me volteé a mirarla. Había juntado el valor necesario para decirle como eran las cosas en mi mundo a Max.

—Tú—escupí entre parándome frente a él, que se encontraba sentado en la mesa simulando que se comía un emparedado.

—Hola—me saludo cortésmente, algo que me desconcertó, pero no me descarriló de mi objetivo.

—Dejemos los modismos para otra ocasión—le escupí entre dientes.

—De acuerdo ¿Qué…

—Si no quieres que me meta en tu vida, tu tampoco te entrometas en la mía—le interrumpí, gritándole para dejar fluir mi furia. —Me tienes harta ¿Quién te crees que eres? Te enojas porque tomo un maldito libro de tu estúpida estantería, dejas de hablarme y me ignoras completamente, pero ahora crees que puedes venir y meterte en mi vida como si fueras mi mejor amigo. No sé cómo son las cosas aquí en Forks, pero de donde yo vengo la amistad no funciona así, nada funciona así. Si quieres cortar una amistad, la cortas y ya, no te sigues involucrando en las cosas de la otra persona—le grité mordaz y rápidamente, mientras hacía gestos con mis brazos para dejar aún más claro mi punto de vista, tomé aire y continúe con el abrupto final de mi discurso. — ¡Déjame en paz! —chillé antes de girarme para ir a mi mesa y darme cuenta de que toda la cafetería me observaba, pero no me importó, comencé a caminar con paso inconmovible.

Max me tomó por el brazo y me hizo girar.

— ¿Qué significa ese "déjame en paz"? —me preguntó.

—Significa precisamente eso, que me dejes tranquila.

— ¿Entonces que hay con eso? ¿Volvemos a estar de nuevo como al principio? ¿Volvemos a ignorarnos como si no existiéramos? —me consultó.

Extrañamente parecía afligido, cuando era él quien estaba fingiendo que yo era invisible.

—Nunca tendríamos que haber salido de allí—le respondí mientras notaba como mis lágrimas escurrían por mis ojos y descendían furiosamente por mis mejillas hasta perderse en las comisuras de mis labios.

Sin esperar una respuesta de su parte me marché velozmente de la cafetería. No quería escuchar nada más, ni a él, ni a Camille, ni a nadie. Solo quería acostarme en mi cama y dormir para siempre.

—Jass—dijo mi mejor amiga alarmada a mis espaldas, no me había dado cuenta que ella estaba siguiéndome. — Jas ¿Qué ocurre? —volvió a preguntarme, apresurando su paso para llegar a mi lado.

—Nada…No…No quiero hablar aquí—le respondí teniendo en cuenta que Max podría escuchar todo lo que yo hablara con Camille aquí.

— ¿Dónde quieres hablar? — me preguntó mi amiga confundida. — ¿Quieres hablar?

—Sí, necesito contarte lo que me está pasando—le dije con mi voz destrozada por la intranquilidad.

—De acuerdo, iré a tu casa esta tarde ¿Te parece bien? —me preguntó abrazándome tiernamente, mientras comenzaba a frotar sus manos en mi espalda, otorgándome calor por la fricción.

—Sí, gracias—le contesté dejándome envolver por su ternura y su cálido cuerpo. Extrañaba esos abrazos de mi amiga.

El resto de las horas que restaban por salir del instituto Max y yo nos ignoramos, como era de esperarse. Cuando concluí las clases de apoyo fuimos con Camille a mi casa. Necesitaba contarle a mi amiga lo que me ocurría, no le diría toda la verdad, pero me descargaría.

— Estoy enamorada de Max— le solté, sin ningún tipo de reparo, ella me miró asintiendo, mientras le daba un largo sorbo a su chocolatada. — Pero es imposible poder tener cualquier tipo de relación con él, no le gusto en lo más mínimo y hasta ayer al menos me quería como una amiga, ahora ni siquiera eso.

— ¿Qué ocurrió ayer? — me preguntó, observándome como si fuera mi psicoanalista.

— Me invitó a su casa y comencé a ver su colección de libros con tanta mala suerte que encontré la foto de una muchacha dentro de uno y él se puso furioso— le conté, mencionando la verdad a medias.

— ¿Fuiste a su casa? — me preguntó atónita, y yo simplemente asentí con un gesto de mi cabeza. — Creo que me he perdido de muchas cosas.

— Demasiadas— le respondí con una triste sonrisa.

— ¿No te dio ninguna explicación? —preguntó sorprendida.

— ¡No dijo nada! —exclamé. —Solo fue muy rudo conmigo y me ignora desde entonces.

— ¿Has intentado hablar con el de eso? —preguntó aun incrédula, de algún modo quería defenderlo.

—Lo llamé tres veces a su móvil y no contestó—respondí en modo de defensa—Hoy ni siquiera levantó la mirada al cruzarme, me dejó con el saludo atragantado.

— No me cierra nada de lo que me cuentas— me dijo, poniendo gestos de estar analizando la situación. — Yo siempre creí que él sentía más que amistad hacia ti y aún no creo estar equivocada, hoy parecía muy triste con tus palabras, no puedo creer que él no siente nada por ti Jassmett.

— ¿Entonces?

— Quizás simplemente lo agarraste en un mal día o le recordaste a alguien especial con esa foto, o quizá esa chica era su novia y lo dejó… Hay mil posibilidades.

— No sabes lo mal que me trató Camm y hoy no me habló en todo el día, me ignoró como si fuese un feo florero decorativo— le recordé tristemente. — Es obvio que no quiere que continuemos con nuestra amistad, no quiero obligarlo a ser mi amigo, no quiero comprometerlo a nada, lo mejor va a ser que me olvide de él, me gustaría enamorarme de otro chico en este instante.

— El amor no funciona así— me reprendió Camille.

— Ya sé que no funciona así lamentablemente, pero sería muy productivo que así fuera.

—El mundo sería muy aburrido y monótono.

—Sí, y yo no estaría llorando por él—le respondí mientras revolvía ausentemente la chocolatada de mi tazón.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Vas a dejar todo así? —me preguntó mi amiga alzando tanto sus cejas que casi tocaron el inicio de su cuero cabelludo. — ¿Dejarás al bombón de Max a la merced de la maldita arpía de Janet? ¿Vas a entregarlo así nomás, con moño y todo? ¿No vas a luchar por él? ¿Vas a huir como si nada del campo de batalla?

—Soldado que huye sirve para otra guerra—le dije en un susurro.

—No habrá otra guerra, está tu guerra—dijo mi hermana irrumpiendo en la cocina.

— ¡Por fin me envían refuerzos! —exclamó Camille. —Gracias Renesmee por ayudarme a hacer entrar en razón a esta cabezota.

—No está muerto quien pelea Jaz—me dijo mi hermana, mirándome dulcemente. —Esta es tu batalla, debes pelear por el amor de Max, yo estoy segura de que ganarás—dijo mi hermana volviendo a marcharse.

—Tu hermana tiene razón—me dijo Camille. —Haber si a ella la escuchas.

—Es muy sencillo para ustedes dos darme concejos, porque no están mi situación—le dije a mi amiga. —Max no me da indicios claros de nada, cuando creo que siente cosas por mí, luego hace algo que desmiente mis pensamientos, no lo entiendo.

Se nos pasó la tarde entre chocolatadas, pasteles, risas y pequeñas anécdotas de las semanas que pasamos separadas. Por lo que me pudo contar de su relación con Adams, estaban mucho mejor de lo que se podía esperar. Parecía ser un romance muy prometedor e intenso. Los ojos de mi amiga resplandecían sutilmente cada vez que hablaba de él y sus labios siempre estaban surcados por una dulce sonrisa. Mataría por verme tan entusiasmada y feliz como se veía ella.

A las cinco de la tarde nos despedimos con un cálido abrazo, ella dijo que tenía que ir a terminar sus deberes de biología, dado que no los había podido finalizar por salir con Adams el fin de semana.

—Me cae bien esa muchacha—dijo Emmett con una enorme sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

—A mí también—le dije, también sonriéndole.

— ¿Vamos a jugar? —me preguntó, mirando de reojo la consola de videos.

—Sí—le dije sonriendo aún más, mientras salía corriendo a sentarme frente al televisor.

En el momento en que iba a tomar el mando, oí un suave ruidito que parecía provenir de la puerta principal

— ¿Mamá? —pregunté, olvidándome completamente de Emmett y de los videojuegos, marchando hacia la puerta de entrada. Parados frente a ella se encontraban mi madre y mi padre.

—Cariño—susurró mi madre al notar que los estaba observando, mientras intentaba posar una sonrisa en su rostro, pero fallando de modo tal que su rostro quedó descoyuntado en una extraña mueca de tristeza y bienestar contradictorias.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté preocupada, mirando a mi madre y a mi padre de hito en hito.

—Nada cariño—mintió penosamente mi madre.

— ¿Cómo que no pasa "nada? —le consulté. —No has estado en casa la mayor parte del tiempo desde hace días, algo está ocurriendo aquí y tengo derecho a saberlo… ¿Qué pasa mamá?

—No ocurre nada Jasmett.

— ¿Nada? —le pregunté de forma sospechada, alzando una ceja en una mueca de desconfianza.

—Son solo unos pequeños problemas con una editorial—me respondió rápidamente, sin mirarme una sola vez en toda la oración.

— ¿Crees que soy estúpida? —le pregunté ofuscada por su modo de comportarse conmigo. —Sigues mintiéndome como si fuera una tonta, no tienes ningún problema con ninguna editorial, porque no haces tú los tratos con las editoriales mamá. Soy humana pero no ignorante, me insultas mintiéndome de ese modo.

— ¡Jasmett! —vociferó mi padre, a modo de reprimenda.

— Solo quiero saber la verdad—me defendí.

—La única verdad, es que no tienes la edad suficiente para enterarte de algunas cosas—me respondió mi madre, comenzando a marcharse, ignorando mi mirada inquisidora.

—No te vayas—la detuve tomándola del brazo. Por supuesto que ella se dejó detener, dado que mi fuerza no bastaba para retenerla ni medio segundo— ¿Cuándo tendré la edad suficiente para ustedes? ¿A los ochenta años? ¿Cuándo ya esté muerta?

— ¡Jasmett! —volvió a advertirme mi padre.

—Es la verdad y lo sabes —me quejé. —Todos ustedes me ocultan cosas todo el tiempo, que yo no siempre las pregunte o me calle, no significa que no me dé cuenta.

—Hija, es mejor que no te enteres de determinadas cosas—me dijo mi madre de modo tierno, pero aterradoramente desolado.

— ¡Hay tantas cosas que son mejores! —grité. —Quiero saber qué está pasando, estás muy rara. Todos están muy raros, la abuela, Alice y Renesmee me ignoran por completo. La tía Rose, Jasper y el abuelo ni siquiera aparecen por casa el tiempo suficiente para hablar conmigo ¿Qué ocurre mamá?

—Creo que no es tiempo de que lo sepas aun—me contestó, en medio de una mueca de dolor.

— ¿Papá? —pregunté inútilmente, era sabido que la decisión que tomaba mi madre, era la que tomaba mi padre también, pero debía intentarlo de todos modos. — ¿Tú también vas a mentirme?

—Estamos protegiéndote Jas—susurró mi padre, con su rostro tan descorazonado como el de mi madre.

Emmett entró con paso firme, sus facciones estaban tan desconcertadas como deberían estarlo las mías.

— ¿Tu tampoco sabes nada? —le pregunté bruscamente.

— ¿De qué? —preguntó él sinceramente, con su cara honestamente sorprendida.

—Vives dentro de un frasco—susurré a mi tío que se unió a mi lado para enfrentar a mis padres. Por fin no era la única rezagada en esta familia.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Emmett, mirándonos de hito en hito.

—Emmett no te entrometas en esto—le amenazó mi padre.

—Sea lo que sea, lo que le ocultan a la niña también me lo ocultan a mí—respondió Emmett.

—Emmett compórtate como el adulto que eres—le pidió mi padre, mirándolo ásperamente.

—Entonces trátenme como tal—dijo Emmett de forma seria, nunca lo había oído pronunciar palabras tan prudentemente.

—Todos están al tanto de lo que ocurre, menos nosotros—dije sin poder contener más mis lágrimas y dejándolas fluir. —Los abuelos, Alice, Jasper, la tía Rose…Todos lo saben…—le dije a Emmett, haciendo principal énfasis en el nombre de su mujer.

—Jasmett deja de manipular a tu tío—me advirtió mi padre y esa fue la gota que colmó mi vaso.

— ¿Manipular? ¿Tú me hablas de manipular? Cuando te has encargado de ocultarnos cosas durante semanas—le pregunté exasperada. —No tienes derecho a llamarme manipuladora y sea lo que sea lo que nos ocultan, quiero saberlo, ahora.

—Tu eres la hija y nosotros somos tus padres, esas no son formas de hablarnos—se metió mi madre, estaba tan o más furiosa que yo, luego de oír mis palabras. —Vete a tu habitación ahora mismo.

Si había alguien más terco que yo sobre este planeta, ese alguien era Bella. Así que iba a ser imposible discutir esto, no podría sonsacarle absolutamente nada, pero mis ganas de saber lo que me ocultaban eran gigantes. Hacía semanas que estaban escondiendo algo, mi madre desaparecía fugazmente y cada vez que preguntaba dónde se encontraba todos me ignoraban complemente o me respondían con evasivas.

Siempre me hacían lo mismo, siempre me encubrían cosas, siempre me sobreprotegían, siempre era la última en enterarme de los acontecimientos importantes, siempre mi opinión era la última que contaba, siempre era el último orejón del tarro.

—Necesito saber lo que está ocurriendo—supliqué y eso fue lo último que pude pronunciar antes de que una imagen invada por completo mis sentidos, haciendo que pierda el conocimiento.

Esa representación se proyectó en mi mente a modo de fotografía y en ella resaltaba mi madre, que se encontraba sentada en una pequeña mesa cuadrada de un viejo y sucio bar. Su rostro era amargado y preocupado, mientras miraba fijamente a quién estaba frente a ella, una mujer. Era una mujer muy bella de unos 34 años, sus cabellos castaños caían desmarañados a los costados de su bello rostro y sus ojos no se veían tristes como los de mi madre, se veían firmes y desafiantes, de un color verde intenso, como los míos.

La imagen desapareció súbitamente de mi cabeza y cuando volví a la realidad de mi hogar, me encontraba de rodillas en el piso, tomándome fuertemente las sienes fuertemente.

—Jasmett cariño—murmuraba mi madre agachada frente a mí, mientras me sacudía suavemente por los hombros.

—Ella…—comenzó a decir aturdido, mirándome con los ojos como platos, completamente atónito.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —le pregunté asustada por lo que había visto, mientras mi madre me ayudaba a ponerme en pie y miraba a mi padre intranquilizada.

—Ella lo vio—dijo mi padre a mi madre monótonamente.

— ¿Qué vio? —preguntaron Emmett y mi madre al mismo tiempo. La voz de Emmett sonaba curiosa, mientras que la de mi madre parecía impaciente y quemada.

— ¿Cómo has visto eso Jasmett? —me preguntó mi padre, mirándome como si fuera un espécimen raro.

—No lo sé—le respondí confundida.

¿Cómo se supone que iba a saber que era esa fotografía? Era la primera vez que me pasaba algo así.

—No es una fotografía—respondió mi padre a mis pensamientos pinchándose el puente de la nariz frenéticamente. —Ella lo vio Bella.

— ¿Qué vio? —preguntó mi madre. —No entiendo lo que me dices Edward, te esmeras en pronunciar palabras al azar y no entiendo ¿Qué le ocurre a Jasmett?

—Vio tu reunión con Clara, ella parece que tiene visiones.

—¿Qué? —preguntamos mi madre, Emmett y yo al mismo tiempo.

—Como Alice—explicó mi padre, aun sorprendido. —Ella tuvo una visión como las que tiene Alice.

— ¿Ella vio mi reunión con Clara? —peguntó mi madre, en su rostro se avecinaban muecas de sentimientos de preocupación mezclados con asombro.

— ¿Quién es Clara? —pregunté, olvidando por completo el tema de mi repentina visión. No me interesaba tener un don como mi padre o como mis tíos, solo quería saber qué era lo que me ocultaba mi familia.

Mis padres se miraron, en sus miradas había dolor, desasosiego y… ¿Miedo?

¿Por qué deberían tener miedo? Ellos no tenían miedo a nada, siempre se encargaban de repetirme que su único temor era perderme.

Entonces recordé la fotografía que se había proyectado en mi mente unos instantes atrás, más que la visión en sí, recordé a la extraña mujer de ella, con sus cabellos castaños y sus ojos verdes. Sus ojos eran muy parecidos a los míos, demasiado iguales a los míos.

Ella era mi madre.

—Sí—dijo mi padre, mirándome entristecidamente.

— ¿Qué hacías con esa mujer mamá? —le pregunté a mi madre, quien se sorprendió al oír mis palabras.

— ¿Qué viste cariño? —me preguntó.

— ¿Por qué tengo que responderte yo las cosas si tú te empeñas en ocultármelas? —le pregunté, mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de emanar de mis ojos.

Emmett a mi costado, parecía no entender bien lo que ocurría, pero tampoco se entrometía en la conversación, solo me tomaba por el hombro, no sé si lo hacía para darme ánimos o para contenerme porque creía que podía salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

—Por favor hija—me suplicó mi madre en un tono tan desgarrador, que más lagrimas salieron de mis ojos y mi corazón se ablandó por completo.

—Te vi a ti, sentada en la mesa de un bar, hablando con esa mujer ¿Qué quería?

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres saberlo cariño? —me preguntó mi madre. Sus piernas temblaban, nunca había visto temblar a un vampiro. Podría apostar que si mi padre no la estuviera sosteniendo por los hombros, ella hubiera caído pesadamente al suelo, resquebrajando la cerámica.

—Sí—le dije de forme decisiva, mientras alzaba mi barbilla. Sea lo que fuera que esa mujer quería, podría tolerarlo.

—Ella quería verte—dijo mi madre entre gemidos ahogados de angustia.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Y qué le dijiste?

—Ella quería recuperarte—me dijo, su voz sonaba suplicante por algún extraño motivo. —No me odies por esto Jasmett por favor…

— ¿Qué pasó? —le pregunté horrorizada, temiendo lo peor. — ¿Qué has hecho?

—Fui egoísta, lo siento—dijo mi madre, perdiendo la estabilidad y tal como había apostado, quedo pendiendo de las manos de mi padre. —Le ofrecí dinero. —dijo en un susurro que apenas pude oír y luego continuó hablando antes de que yo reaccionara. —Ella se fue, te abandonó entregándote a un orfanato, no me parecía justo de su parte que venga a querer llevarte contigo, así que me reuní en varias ocasiones con ella para poder llegar a un acuerdo mutuo. No tenía problema en que te viniera a visitar de vez en cuando, si tú estabas de acuerdo, pero ella quería llevarte a Paris, alejarte de nosotros. Así que fui egoísta contigo y le ofrecí dinero para que se marchara sola, mucho dinero.

— ¿Y…? ¿Qué paso? —le pregunté anonada.

—Aceptó, ella prefería el dinero—me dijo con un hilo de voz. —Lo siento hija, perdóname por favor—me suplicó mi madre.

Quedé helada en ese lugar.

Nunca habría imaginado esa respuesta. Jamás había imaginado que mi madre volvería y menos había imaginado que volvería a sacarles el dinero a las personas que se habían encargado de mi bienestar ¿Cómo una madre podía ser tan cruel y despiadada?

Sin saber qué hacer, desolada y con el alma partida en mil pedacitos, me dirigí hacia la puerta y salí el exterior.

— _Quiero estar sola, necesito pensar_ —pensé, cuando sentí a mi madre gritarle a mi padre desesperadamente para que me detenga.

Solo esperaba que me concedan eso, la soledad para poder pensar con claridad lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— _Dile que la amo con todo mí ser y que jamás podría enojarme con ella_ —volví a pensar, al seguir oyendo las quejas de mi madre, quien creía que la odiaría por el resto de mis días.

Y sin detenerme a seguir pensando y sin mirar hacia atrás, corrí a toda velocidad. Corrí por el bosque como nunca lo había hecho. No me detenía el inminente frío, no me detenía la espesa nieve que había bajo mis pies, no me detenían los árboles que entorpecían mi camino, no me detenía la lluvia que empapaba mis ropas, no me detenían mis lágrimas que me nublaban la visión y se escarchaban en mis mejillas, nada podía detener mi carrera.

Corría por mi vida, corría por la desolación y corría por la furia. Furia contenida hacia esa mujer que me había abandonado al nacer sin piedad y ahora volvía, pero no volvía por mí, volvía por dinero.

Corría pensando en mi inesperado parecido a ella, si mi visión era correcta como lo eran las de Alice, mi rostro era similar al de esa mujer, quería desprender la piel de mis músculos y arrancar mis ojos de mis orbitas, no tener facciones era mejor que ser parecida a ese monstruo.

Corría pensando en el amor que me profesaba mi madre, mi verdadera madre, no esa señora que aparecía ahora a querer desplazar el afecto y la dedicación que Bella había forjado durante años.

Corría pensando en esa horrible mujer, que solo causaba males en mi existencia.

Corría por ella, por su culpa, pero ella no merecía ni que dé un paso en su honor, así que me detuve en seco a la mitad de mi carrera. Mi cuerpo reaccionó y comenzó a temblar precipitadamente, haciendo que caiga de rodillas.

A mi espalda oí un ruido, pasos firmes y fuertes, pero suaves. Sabía de quien eran…

—Emmet… Quie-ro es-tar- so-la—le dije con dificultad, debido a los temblequeos que recorrían mi cuerpo estrepitosamente.

—No soy Emmett—me respondió una hermosa y melodiosa voz a mis espaldas.

Max.

* * *

 **Chiquis! Gracias por los comentarios, me dan ganas de actualizar más seguido así, tanto que quizás suba dos capítulos juntos mañana. Díganme si les gustaría.**

 **Besos y abrazos!**


	16. El perdón

**Capítulo 16**

 ** _El perdón_**

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté confundida, mientras giraba mi rostro hacia él, para observar como caminaba hacia mí pausadamente, de modo grácil y leonino.

—Vine a ver cómo te encontrabas—me dijo de modo dulce, tomando asiento en la nieve a mi lado.

— ¿Alice te dijo que vinieras? —le pregunté destempladamente, el enojo que despertó en mí su presencia hizo que se me olvidara el frío y la angustia que me habían invadido segundos antes de su llegada.

—No—susurró, sonaba como que estaba defendiendo a mi tía.

— ¿Quién te dijo que vinieras a buscarme?

—No vine a buscarte, vine a ver como estabas—me corrigió sin dejar de ser amable conmigo. —Y no fue tu tía Alice quien me advirtió que tú estabas aquí, no la culpes.

— ¿Quién fue? —le pregunté cortando su oración de forma brusca, casi grosera, pero no me importó tratarlo de esa forma, él no había sido muy diferente conmigo.

—Candy.

— ¿Candy?

—Sí, ella con su don—me respondió con una sonrisa sofisticadamente dibujada en sus labios a pesar de mi modo inculto de dirigirme hacia él. —Te sintió correr por el bosque, perdida y triste, así que cuando te detuviste vine a hacerte compañía.

—No necesito tu compañía.

—Pero yo sí necesito la tuya—me dijo mirándome a los ojos fervientemente, haciendo que casi caiga rendida a sus pies. —Mi hermana se desplomó al mimetizarse con tu estado de ánimo, así que supuse que te encontrabas muy dolida.

— ¿Le pediste a Candy que me buscara? —le pregunté pasmada, feliz por el hecho de que él se interese en mí, pero enojada porque no dejaba de entrometerse en mi vida a pesar de ignorarme.

—No—me respondió, haciendo que mi corazón se resquebraje en pequeños pedacitos. —Esta vez ella te sintió sin previo aviso, no lo buscó. Creo que ya generó un contacto bastante fuerte contigo, por eso te ve sin necesidad de buscarte.

— ¿Ya creó un contacto conmigo?

—Sí, no ocurre muy a menudo—dijo con una sonrisa. —Solo puede ver con nitidez lo que hacemos mis padres y yo, pero esta noche sintió todo lo que tú a la perfección, fue increíble.

— ¿Increíble? —le pregunté anonadada. —A mí me parece horrible y muy poco privado que ella pueda sentir todo lo que me ocurre.

—A mí me gusta, es una forma de mantenerme en contacto contigo.

—Espera, espera… ¿Le has pedido alguna vez que se mimetice con mis estados de ánimos? —le pregunté, mirándolo perpleja.

—Nuevamente estás haciendo demasiadas preguntas—me dijo, desviando su mirada.

— ¿Para qué vienes hasta aquí si no vas a hablar conmigo? —le acusé. —Si no vas a darme respuestas es mejor que te vayas por donde viniste.

—Tienes razón—parecía que meditaba algo. —Suelo ser injusto contigo respecto a tu curiosidad.

—¿Entonces vas a responderme? —le pregunté sonando más curiosa que furiosa en ese momento.

—Podríamos hacer un nuevo pacto—concedió.

— ¿Un nuevo pacto? —le pregunté tiritando, la furia se estaba disipando y el frio empezaba a calar mis huesos.

—Yo respondo tus preguntas honestamente y tú las mías—dijo, y recordé las veces que habíamos hecho eso.

¿Realmente creía que mi vida era tan interesante como para someterse a eso nuevamente?

— ¿Estás seguro? Sabes que tengo demasiadas preguntas—le advertí. —No creo que tus preguntas sean tan intimidantes como las mías.

—Eso lo tengo más que claro, pero estoy seguro—dijo a modo de risa. —No podré escapar de tus preguntas, pero tú tampoco de las mías.

¿Fue idea mía el tono seductoramente perverso en su voz?

—Me parece justo entonces—le dije, mirándolo con los ojos sutilmente entrecerrados en señal de desconfianza.

— ¿No vamos a hacer promesa de meñiques? —me preguntó buscando mi mano, de algún modo parecía divertido.

—No puedo, creo que se me congelaron los dedos—le respondí y no estaba mintiendo, ya no sentía las manos.

—Entonces comenzaremos con el pacto bajo el techo y la calidez de tu hogar— dijo, poniéndose en pie ágilmente.

—No quiero ir a mi casa, por favor, por favor—le rogué, poniéndome en pie a su lado con dificultad y juntando mis manos entumecidas en un gesto de súplica. —Aun no estoy preparada para enfrentarme a mi familia.

—Bueno, vamos a la mía—me propuso con una sonrisa, mientras estiraba su mano para tomar la mía.

—No—le dije apartándome rápidamente, desconfiada. —Realmente prefiero morir aquí congelada, antes que ir a tu casa después de lo que pasó el otro día.

—No pasa nada—me dijo mirándome dulce y efusivamente para luego recitar sus disculpas. —Lamento lo que ocurrió el otro día, me comporté como un idiota y soy totalmente consciente de que te traté mal, te pido mil disculpas, espero que puedas perdonarme, por mi parte prometo no volver a comportarme de esa forma tan brusca contigo nunca más.

—No lo sé—dudé, enojada al recordar el modo en que se había comportado. —No me entrometí demasiado en tus cosas para que te ofendas de ese modo conmigo, solo me interesó ese libro, no quería revisar nada y te ofendiste como si…

—Perdóname por favor—me interrumpió de modo suplicante, tomándome las manos y sin dejar de mirarme con devoción. —Juro no volver a ofuscarme de ese modo contigo.

—No puedes tratarme mal, venir aquí y pretender que te perdone sin más—le dije endureciendo mi semblante.

—Me arrodillaré ante ti si así me perdonas—me dijo comenzando a ponerse de rodillas.

— ¡No digas tonterías! — lo reprendí, tirando de él hacia arriba para que se levante. — Te perdono.

— Gracias— me dijo con una hermosa y brillante sonrisa. — Ven— me dijo, echándome suavemente sobre su espalda y comenzando la marcha hacia su casa.

Me odié en ese momento al darme cuenta que mi determinación era muy débil con él. Podía tratarme como un trapo todo el tiempo que quisiera y yo aun así lo perdonaría con tal de que solo me mirara, detesté mi debilidad en ese momento, pero igualmente me dejé acarrear por él.

Al llegar a su casa me dejó delicadamente sobre el piso y me llevó de la mano hasta la puerta. Solté su agarre al ingresar, me incomodaba que me tome de la mano, ese simple contacto hacía que el pulso de mi corazón se dispare y la situación me perturbaba.

—Vamos a mi habitación—me indicó Max, guiándome escaleras arriba. —Toma, cámbiate y te veré en unos minutos— me ordenó dejándome en la puerta de su cuarto y tendiéndome varias ropas que no vi en que momento había agarrado.

Esa vez me cambié rápidamente, procurando no tocar absolutamente nada. De todos modos, de haber querido meter las narices en algo que no me incumbía, no habría podido, dado que los interesantes y extraños libros que antes había sobre la repisa, ya no se encontraban, solo habían algunas fotografías de él y su familia.

Una vez estuve perfectamente seca, salí de la habitación y me encontré con Max apoyado contra la pared, al costado de la puerta.

— ¿Controlando que no husmee nada? —le pregunté.

—No—respondió sonando algo avergonzado. —Solo te estaba esperando—me dijo entrando en su habitación para tomar asiento en el mullido sillón y hacerme señas de que lo acompañe.

Hice lo que me pidió sin dudarlo tomando asiento a su lado. Nos separaban varios centímetros, pero eran suficientes para sentirme apabullada por la electricidad que emanaban nuestros cuerpos al estar juntos. Antes de quedar hipnotizada en esa chispa, comencé con mi interrogatorio, no dejaría que nada me desvié de mi objetivo.

— ¿Puedo hacer cualquier pregunta que deseé? —inquirí para asegurarme de poder dar rienda suelta a mi curiosidad.

— Sí, te lo debo—respondió y sonó como una disculpa. —Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo antes que tengas que volver a tu castillo de cristal, así que si yo fuera tu priorizaría mi investigación.

Él tenía razón, no podía escaparme de mis padres por siempre, así que volví a la primera pregunta que le había hecho cuando me encontró.

— ¿Le has pedido a Candy que se mimetice conmigo alguna vez? —le pregunté sintiéndome algo encrespada de solo imaginar su respuesta.

—Sí, lo hice—admitió, no parecía sentirse tan avergonzado como yo me habría sentido en su lugar.

— ¿Por qué? —consulté depositando mi mirada inquisidora en él, algo de lo que me arrepentí en el acto, dado que quedé atrapada en sus increíbles ojos refulgentes.

—Porque sentía curiosidad de saber cómo estabas—me dijo tan tiernamente que olvidé completamente el enfado que me daba saber que se metía en mis cosas.

— ¿Puede ella ver lo que siento así sin más? —conseguí articular, aun observándolo. Parecía que él disfrutaba mi mirada en la suya, prácticamente no parpadeaba, como queriendo absorber cada segundo de mis ojos.

—El primer día que se lo pedí le costó encontrarte, pero realmente necesitaba saber cómo estabas así que le supliqué que establezca contacto contigo y luego de varios intentos te pudo sentir—dijo con una sonrisa, parecía que estaba recordando aquel momento. —Se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a simular que se columpiaba. Dijo que te sentías tranquila y llena de paz, olía a muchas flores diferentes. Supuse que te encontrabas en tu jardín, columpiándote en tu hamaca.

— Es probable, siempre estoy en mi hamaca—afirmé. — ¿Esa fue la única vez? —le pregunté, sintiéndome extrañamente complacida con su revelación. Me miró detenidamente antes de lanzar una sutil y tímida carcajada, que se llevó sus ojos hacia el techo.

—No—confesó. —Después de esa vez, le pedí varias veces que se mimetice contigo, pero no te preocupes—agregó, seguramente al ver mi cara de fastidio. —Nunca te encontrabas haciendo nada demasiado comprometedor, solo columpiándote, leyendo o peinándote. Y tampoco puede saber lo que estás pensando muy a mi pesar, solo siente lo que tu estas sintiendo.

—No te gustaría saber lo que pienso —se me escapó decirle en un susurro.

— ¿Piensas mal de mí? —preguntó y misteriosamente no parecía sorprendido, solo apenado.

—Solo a veces—murmuré para no confesar que la realidad era totalmente diferente, solo pensaba en él. —Es mi turno de las preguntas—le recordé para cambiar de tema.

—Verdad—concedió, reboleando los ojos por toda la habitación como si ahora evitara mi mirada, hasta posarlos por medio segundo en la puerta de su cuarto que permanecía cerrada. Pero no fue la puerta de madera robusta lo que captó mi atención, sino la tela larga color grisáceo empalidecido que colgaba de un clavo en ella.

— ¿Esa es mi bufanda? —le pregunté, señalando el objeto sorprendida.

—Sí, la dejaste aquí el día que te cambiaste—respondió pareciendo avergonzado por una milésima de segundo. —El día del patinaje ¿Recuerdas?

—Claro que lo recuerdo—susurré, era imposible olvidar ese día, fue el mismo que encontré la foto. — ¿Por qué no me la devolviste? La estuve buscando, creí que la había perdido.

—Me encariñé con ella—me dijo como si estuviera hablando de un cachorro.

— ¡Es solo tela! —me quejé, incorporándome para buscar mi bufanda, pero me detuvo tomándome de la mano.

—Tendrás que pasar por sobre mi cadáver—me advirtió en forma amenazante haciendo que vuelva a sentarme casi asustada.

— ¿Para qué la quieres? —indagué sorprendida de que me esté robando mi prenda.

—Tiene tu olor—se explicó de una forma casi tímida y lo entendí.

Seguramente era más fácil para él estar cerca de mí sin querer atacarme al tener mi aroma siempre consigo, así que no seguí insistiendo sobre el asunto, mi último objetivo era incomodarlo respecto a su naturaleza. Pero sí pedicría algo a cambio.

—Entonces debes darme tu camisa—le dictaminé, señalando la prenda que tenía puesta.

— ¿Mi camisa?

—Sí, sácatela—le volví a ordenar. —Si te quedarás con mi bufanda yo me quedaré con tu camisa, prenda por prenda.

—Lo justo es justo—concedió con una sonrisa, sacándose su camisa a cuadros blancos y negros, dejando su atlético torso solo cubierto por una fina camiseta blanca que marcaba todos sus prefectos músculos.

Tomé la prenda que me ofreció y la puse sobre mis piernas, moría de las ganas de inhalar profundamente el olor que seguramente descasaba en ella, el exquisito aroma de Max. Pero eso no sería muy apropiado delante de él, así que eliminé esas ganas de mi mente y me arriesgué a hacerle la pregunta que me estaba martillando desde la última vez que había estado en su casa.

—¿Quién era la mujer de la foto? —le consulté antes de arrepentirme, dirigiendo instintivamente la mirada a la repisa que antes contenía el libro que ocasionó el conflicto. —¿Era _ella_?

—Sí, era ella—me dijo, mirando él también la estantería.

— ¿Aún la amas? —mis palabras sonaron casi ahogadas, en mi garganta se hizo un nudo al verbalizar el hecho de que su corazón se encuentre invadido por otra mujer.

—¿Cómo puedes crees que podría amarla? —se preguntó enmarañado. —Te conté todo lo que ocurrió con ella, no la veo hace más de cincuenta años y nunca me sentí tan feliz.

Realmente se veía contrariado de que le haya hecho esa pregunta ¿Qué se suponía que debía pensar después de su arrebato?

—¿Entonces por qué te enojaste así conmigo?

—No estaba enojado contigo Jasmett, estaba enojado conmigo—me respondió mirándome vehemente, haciendo que caiga nuevamente en el mágico hipnotismo de su mirada. —Después de nuestra conversación en el muelle creí que la había superado, realmente pensé que la había perdonado y que ya no la culpaba de todo lo que le había pasado a mi familia, pero resultó que no era así.

—¿Cómo te puedes ofuscar por culparla? —inquirí pasmada—¡Si ella es la culpable es lógico que la culpes!

—No me gusta esa versión de mí mismo—meditó. —Para avanzar tienes que dejar algo atrás, son las leyes de Newton.

— ¿Por eso sacaste los libros? —le pregunté, entendiendo su punto de vista, la física era irreprochable.

—Sí, eran libros que ella me había regalado, solo los conservaba por costumbre—me respondió sin darle importancia. —Ya no quiero nada que me siga conectado a esa mujer, así que los quemé.

—Eran libros muy antiguos y extraños ¿Cómo pudiste quemarlos? ¿Estás demente?

—Eran solo eso, antigüedades—me dijo, sonriendo sinceramente por primera vez desde que habíamos abordado el tema de su convertidora. —¿Se terminaron tus preguntas?

—Ni sueñes, recién están empezando—le dije acomodando mi silueta en el mullido sillón para demostrarle que teníamos para largo con la conversación. — ¿Has tenido alguna novia en esta vida? —le pregunté y sentí como mis mejillas enrojecían sutilmente. Él solo río etéreamente.

—No, no como vampiro—me respondió, mirándome inconmoviblemente.

— ¿Por qué? —la pregunta salió de mi boca sin que mi cerebro la procesara siquiera.

—Es difícil encontrar a alguien que te llene completamente siendo vampiro, alguien que cumpla todas tus expectativas, alguien que comparta tu estilo de vida.

— ¿Cómo debe ser esa persona?

—Que pregunta complicada—me dijo pensativamente, todo lo que yo le preguntaba le resultaba complejo. —No sé cómo debe ser, creo que tiene que ser especial para mí, inteligente, divertida…

—Todos los hombres dicen las mismas palabrerías "divertida, dulce, inteligente, bla, bla bla…". —me burle de él.

— ¿Y qué quieres que te responda? Es una pregunta muy difícil de responder, uno no planea de quien enamorarse, se enamora y ya—me explicó. —Me pasé esta vida como vampiro buscando una mujer igual a mí, una vampira que lleve mí mismo estilo de vida, con la que pueda compartir mis cosas, pero resultó inútil y en vano.

— ¿Por qué? —le pregunté repentina y desmañadamente. — ¿Por qué fue en vano?

—Porque...—comenzó a decir y termino de responderme luego de una pausa. —Es difícil encontrar alguien así.

—Sí—coincidí con él, enormemente entristecida al darme cuenta que buscaba alguien como él, alguien tan perfecto e interesante como él, no una insignificante y tonta humana.

—Bueno, creo que es mi turno para las preguntas—dijo, acomodando innecesariamente su cuerpo en el sillón.

—Aún no he terminado—me quejé.

—Pero ya es tarde, debes volver a tu casa en algún momento y no te irás de aquí sin cumplir tu parte del pacto—me respondió.

—Una pregunta más, solo una—le supliqué alzando mi dedo índice para representar físicamente la cantidad de preguntas que faltaban.

—Una—me concedió.

— ¿Has tenido novia en tu vida humana? —le pregunté.

— ¿Novia? —preguntó mientras ponía expresión de estar debatiendo algo en lo más profundo de su interior. —Novia no, no creo, pero no voy a negarte que me acostaba con cualquier mujer que se cruzaba—agregó, ensombreciendo su rostro repentinamente.

Un nudo de tristeza se instaló en mi garganta, idiotamente pensé que podría ser mío.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque era idiota—me explicó simplemente, alzando levemente sus hombros. —Tuvo que pasar algo drástico en mi vida para que corrigiera algunos errores y cambiar mi estúpida forma de ser.

—Al menos has cambiado—agregué, aun sin poder disolver la tristeza que tenía atragantada.

—Mi turno—dijo rápidamente.

—De acuerdo—acepté, levantándome del sillón para acostarme cómodamente en la cama utilizando su camisa de almohada y preparándome para lo peor de la noche, dar mis más sinceras respuestas.

— ¿Por dónde comenzar? —meditó con gesto extremadamente pensativo. — ¿Qué hacías en medio del bosque sola y triste?

—Me enteré de algo que no me agradó y me fui corriendo, huyendo de mi casa.

— ¿Qué te enteraste? —me preguntó parándose del sillón el también y posándose frente mío.

Tomé aire sonoramente para contarle.

—La mujer que me tuvo nueve meses en su vientre y me abandonó, apareció—le dije, recordando el momento. —Eso era lo que mi madre me estuvo ocultando todo este tiempo, esa mujer encontró a Bella y comenzó a extorsionarla, diciendo que me quería llevar con ella a Paris, pero luego Bella le ofreció dinero para que nos dejara en paz y ella simplemente aceptó, yo le importo y siempre le importé tres rábanos.

—Y por eso te fuiste—dijo asintiendo, como si comprendiera mi reacción perfectamente. — Pero… ¿Estás enojada con Bella o con esa mujer? —me preguntó, dubitativo.

—No podría enojarme jamás con Bella, ella simplemente intenta protegerme y me ama más que nadie, sí me molesta que me haya ocultado el regreso de mi madre biológica, pero no la culpo, simplemente no quería angustiarme, la entiendo, yo haría lo mismo por mis hijos, no puedo juzgarla por querer que yo sea feliz—le conté. —Y tampoco estoy enojada con esa mujer, no es nada mío, no tiene ninguna obligación para conmigo, es lógico que quiera dinero, todos quieren dinero, es lo único que les importa a los humanos, pero no voy a negarte, que tenía la esperanza en el fondo de mi corazón cuando me enteré que había vuelto, de que haya recapacitado y se haya dado cuenta que me quiere recuperar, pero no…

— ¿Y qué es lo qué te molesta? —me preguntó, mirándome sorprendido y maravillado, como si fuera el tesoro más preciado sobre el universo.

—Me molesta la vida—le dije frustrada, haciendo que vea algo en mí que le de risa. — ¿De qué te ríes? —le pregunté arrojándole uno de los tantos mullidos almohadones que se encontraban sobre la cama.

—A todos nos molesta la vida de vez en cuando—me respondió esquivando perfectamente el proyectil.

—Pero a mí me fastidia todo el tiempo—me quejé.

Él se quedó inmovilizado unos segundos, parecía que algo externo a nosotros lo había captado.

— ¿Estás preparada? —me preguntó con una sonrisa cómplice que no comprendí.

— ¿Para qué? —pregunté confundida irguiéndome sobre la cama preparándome para que me ataquen en cualquier segundo, claramente me estaba perdiendo de algo.

— ¡La trajiste! — canturreó Candy entrando como bala en la habitación y tirándose en mis brazos al verme. — Hola Jas— me saludó al soltarme, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Hola— la saludé también sonriéndole, aunque me encontraba asombrada por su repentino acto de cariño.

Miré de reojo a Max para ver su reacción, él se encontraba simplemente sonriendo, parecía enormemente feliz y eso me agradó, haciendo que mi sonrisa se ensanchara aún más.

— Veo que ya le diste la ropa— le dijo a Max, palpando mi vestuario. —Le quedaron súper—se alegró.

— Tenías razón— la felicitó Max por algo interno entre ellos que claramente no me incluía.

—Como siempre—saltó alegremente. —Mis padres están preparando la cena, espero te guste el estofado—agregó aun emocionada dirigiéndose hacia mí.

—No es necesario que hagan eso, de verdad no tengo hambre—intenté excusarme, ya era mucha vergüenza el solo hecho de estar allí.

—Demasiado tarde—canturreó Candy y se fue tan velozmente como había entrado.

—Max realmente no creo que pueda quedarme—empecé a decirle, sentía como empezaba a sonrojarme. —Ya debería irme.

—Le romperás el corazón a mis padres si no lo haces—me amenazó, sin dejarme otra alternativa. —Además mientras te cambiabas telefoneé a tus padres para decirles que estarías aquí sana y salva por un rato, espero no te moleste que me haya entrometido—agregó poniendo una voz demasiado angelical y una mirada extremadamente dulce como para que me enfurezca, no podía siquiera fantasear con enojarme cuando había eso.

—De acuerdo—concedí rendida.

—Bajemos, ya empiezo oler a comida humana—ordenó mientras arrugaba la nariz en un tierno mohín.

Me tomó en bazos precipitadamente sin que siquiera me percate de lo que estaba haciendo y me dejó sobre el piso espaciosamente, yo tomé su camisa que había quedado hecha un bollo sobre la cama y me la puse para no tener la oportunidad olvidarla. Max me miró sonriendo mientras me acomodaba el cuello de la camisa delicadamente, para luego guiarme hacia la cocina siempre tomado de mi mano, donde se encontraban sus padres sumamente concentrados en una cacerola sobre el fuego.

— ¡Mi vida! —exclamó la madre de Max al vernos — ¿No pensabas avisarnos que tendríamos visitas? — le acusó mirándolo dulcemente.

—Quería dejar que Jasmett se aclimate primero—dijo Max, abrazando a su madre y luego saludando a su padre. —Pero ya que están aquí…

—Hola cariño—me saludó la madre de Max, otorgándome un suave y pequeño abrazo.

—Bienvenida a nuestro hogar, siéntete como si fuera tu casa—me dijo su padre, guardando cierta distancia, pero con una sonrisa cortés y agradable en su rostro.

—Muchas gracias—le dije tímidamente, mientras sentía mi rostro enrojecer gradualmente.

—Es un placer tenerte aquí—me dijo la madre de Max, sin poder dejar de sonreír. Ahora entendía de donde sacaba Candy su optimismo y su euforia. —No sabíamos que vendrías de visita, hubiéramos cocinado algo mejor —se excusó.

—Ni siquiera era necesario que lo hagan—le contesté, sintiéndome incómoda al ocasionar que dos vampiros prácticamente cocinaran para mí.

—Era la excusa perfecta para utilizar la cocina de esta casa—me respondió su madre entusiasmada de forma dulce

Le lancé a Max una mirada aterrada, me asustaba tanta cordialidad junta, más proviniendo de vampiros.

—Ella y Candy siempre se comportan así—se precavió con una sonrisa de disculpa en su rostro. —Te acostumbras luego de medio siglo.

—Calla—lo reprendió su hermana, golpeándolo en el hombro, materializándose de la nada nuevamente ocasionando que los tres riamos.

—No era necesario que hagan eso—le dije sintiéndome enrojecer de a poco, mientras me guiaba hacia el salón comedor donde resaltaba una enorme mesa de madera oscura, con la vajilla necesaria para una sola persona. Me ayudó a tomar asiento.

—Ellos son felices de ese modo—me dijo amablemente sentándose a mi lado. —Les gusta que tenga amigos.

—Pero no era realmente necesario, ya me siento bastante mal usando siempre las ropas de tu hermana—le dije abatida, mirando la vestimenta que llevaba puesta de mala manera.

—Técnicamente, esas ropas no son de Candy.

— ¿Cómo qué no? ¿Son de tu madre? —le pregunté, sintiéndome más lánguida aún.

—No, mi hermana las compro hace unos días para ti—me dijo, conteniendo una sonrisa, mientras arrancaba la etiqueta que aún flameaba en la camiseta y yo no había visto ni notado.

— ¿Cómo? —le consulté, sin comprender del todo sus palabras, mientras palpaba los jeans y la camiseta para ver si encontraba más etiquetas.

—Ella creyó necesario que tengas tu propio guardarropa aquí, así que fue de compras—me contó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté, pero no para esperar una respuesta, sino para dejar fluir mi frustración.

— ¿Tanto te afecta dejar que seamos felices? —me preguntó.

— ¿Esto los hace felices? —le pregunté, sin comprender sus motivos de felicidad. — ¿Comprarme ropa y hacerme la cena?

—Algo así—contestó Max.

— ¡La cena está lista! —canturreó alegremente la madre de Max colocando una bandeja rebosante de estofado a mi lado. —Espero sea de tu agrado, copiamos la receta del canal de comidas—agregó, sirviendo gran cantidad en mi cuenco.

—Gracias, ya está—la detuve. —No creo poder comer todo eso—le dije mirando con desconfianza la alevosa cantidad de comida que desbordaba de mi plato.

A continuación, hicieron algo que me dejó boquiabierta, completamente perpleja y maravillada. Se sentaron conmigo a la mesa y Candy apareció con una bandeja con cuatro vasos más grandes que cualquier vaso normal y repartió uno para cada uno, para luego tomar asiento al lado de su madre.

La madre de Max, debió notar la expresión de extrañeza en mi rostro, porque a continuación me explicó la situación.

—Espero que no te incomode que cenemos contigo.

—No… no… para nada—le contesté perpleja, cayendo en la cuenta de que lo que llenaba los vasos era un líquido espeso color purpúreo, sangre. — ¿Eso es…?

—Es de carnero—me dijo Max, dando un largo sorbo a su vaso. —Los criamos en la granja.

— ¿Ustedes no…? ¿No van de caza? —le pregunté irresoluta.

No podía lograr esconder la expresión de asombro de mi rostro.

— ¿Cazar? —me preguntó el padre de Max confuso, como si fuera un acto remoto, algo inasible para ellos.

—Mi familia va de caza cada semana, ellos no… no se sientan conmigo en la cena—les expliqué. — ¿Ustedes lo hacen siempre o solo hoy porque estoy yo aquí?

—Siempre hacemos esto, nos ayuda a sentirnos más humanos—me contestó Clement amablemente. —Sacamos de nuestro ser el instinto de la caza, eso nos ayuda muchísimo a mantener nuestro autocontrol para con los humanos, por eso ya no sentimos ansias de cazarlos.

— ¿No tienen ganas de cazar? ¿Ni de alimentarse de humanos? —les pregunté, cada vez me sentía más maravillada con su estilo de vida. Max rodó sus ojos ante mi pregunta.

—Te dije que no debías temerme—me susurró al oído, haciendo que Candy lance una risita encantadora.

—Puedes estar desangrándote aquí mismo, frente a nuestras narices, que no nos moverás un pelo—me contestó Claire dulcemente.

—Wow—fueron las únicas palabras que pude articular, absorta. —Mi familia tardó siglos en poder tener un autocontrol semejante y aun así no pueden contener sus ansias de cazar.

—Fue muy duro para la familia alcanzar esto, pero apagar nuestro instinto de caza fue primordial para lograrlo—me confesó Clement, dando otro sorbo a la sangre que se mecía en su vaso y mirando significativamente a Max. —Pero siempre supimos lo que queríamos ser y lo que definitivamente no queríamos para nosotros.

—Es asombroso—les dije, pasmada.

—Tu comida se enfría—me dijo afectivamente la madre Max, al ver que mi plato estaba completamente intacto.

Engullí todo apresuradamente, quería terminar de comer cuanto antes para avasallar a preguntas a Max. Él pareció darse cuenta de este hecho, ya que ni bien terminé de meter en mi boca el último trozo de carne de mi cuenco, me pidió que lo acompañe.

Al levantarme de la mesa, quise tomar la vajilla que había utilizado para ayudar a limpiarla, pero Candy se encargó de pasar a la velocidad de la luz y recoger todo presurosamente.

—Tu estilo de vida es extraordinario—le dije maravillada cuando volvimos a su habitación. Instintivamente cerré la puerta como si así sus padres no fueran a escuchar lo que íbamos a hablar de ellos.

— ¿Tú crees? —me preguntó con expresión extrañada, realmente dudaba de que así fuera.

—Absolutamente, mi familia no se comporta de ese modo, ustedes son geniales, aun no puedo creerlo a pesar de haberlo visto con mis propios ojos—le contesté sobreexcitada y él se echó a reír.

—Deja de saltar y siéntate que debes estar incómoda—me pidió, haciéndome sentar en la cama. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que estaba saltando hasta que él me lo indicó.

—Igualmente no puedo creerlo—concluí después de intentar apaciguar mi emoción durante unos segundos.

—¿No te había dicho que apagamos nuestros instintos de caza? —me preguntó haciendo que sonara más a que me estaba recordando algo que ya me había dicho.

—No, dijiste que no sentías ansias por la sangre humana pero no pensé que era tan literal—le confesé, abriendo los ojos como platos. — ¿Cómo lograron algo así?

— ¿Recuerdas que te conté que la mujer que me convirtió me había ayudado con mi sed? —preguntó y yo solo asentí aun pasmada. —Bueno, ella fue quien nos ayudó en ese sentido, haciéndonos creer que no debíamos cazar, de apoco fue apagando nuestros instintos de depredadores.

—No creía que algo así pudiera ser posible.

—Es evolución Jasmett—me explicó como si tuviera una explicación lógica el hecho de que haya sido persuadido por una vampira para apagar su instinto de cazador. —Nuestros antepasados debían cazar para conseguir alimento también, hasta que dejaron de hacerlo.

—¿Entonces dentro de cien años más los vampiros van a ser inocentes ovejas?

—Ya lo somos—dijo con una sonrisa inocente que me hubiera convencido si no lo conociera. —Además al apagar nuestros instintos depredadores también se disminuyen los sentidos que nos hacen letales, el olfato, la vista, no todo es tan intenso.

—¿Cómo es eso? —pregunté curiosa. —¿Un vampiro miope?

—No perdemos los sentidos—dijo riendo, seguramente mi expresión era divertida, habría pagado por ver mi cara de sorpresa. —Simplemente disminuyen todos los sentidos que nos mantienen siempre alertas y expectantes —me explicó. —¿Nunca te preguntaste como no me di cuenta de que vivías con ocho vampiros? —me preguntó, ahora él era el sorprendido, yo solo lo miré confusa, nunca me lo había preguntado. —Cualquier otro vampiro hubiera notado la esencia de otros vampiros en ti o de un hombre lobo.

—¿Y tú no notaste nada?

—No.

—¿Nada? —necesité reconfirmar.

—Noté algo extraño en tu esencia, aunque no me dejabas acercarme lo suficiente para confirmarlo—respondió después de pensarlo un segundo. —Pero como ya teníamos un vampiro como profesor de educación física, no hice asociaciones, nunca hubiera imaginado que te había adoptado un aquelarre de vampiros.

—Pero sabias que vampiros habían llegado a Forks, los Cullen ¿Cierto?

—Sabia que habían llegado vampiros, pero no quienes eran—explicó. —Nadie los recordaba aquí.

—¿Entonces son más débiles que otros vampiros? —pregunté asustada al sacar conclusiones, ya estaba imaginando que un vampiro intentaba hacerle daño.

—Totalmente—consintió. —No tendríamos ni la más mínima posibilidad en una pelea contra cualquiera de tu familia, por ejemplo.

—¿Ni siquiera contra Esme? —pregunté, recordando todo lo dulce que era mi abuela, incapaz de dañar a cualquiera.

—Ni siquiera contra Esme—confirmó él y la sangre se me heló en las venas de solo imaginar que alguien podría herirlo, cosa que el pareció notar—No tendrás posibilidad de confirmarlo tampoco, nunca nos pasó nada ni nos pasará—intentó tranquilizarme sentándose suavemente a mi lado en la cama y apoyando su mano sobre la mía.

Yo no podía decir nada aun sorprendida y asustada por sus declaraciones. Se detuvo a mirarme como un ciego que ve la luz por primera vez, noté como sus ojos del color de la resina brillaban incandescentes. Sus dedos sobre mi mano empezaban a enviar las ya conocidas descargas eléctricas, que remitían fuego por mi brazo, subiendo hasta mi pecho, donde mi corazón los recibió latiendo desbocado.

—Ya tengo que irme—dije bruscamente brincando de mi reposo como si fuera una cama elástica.

—Te llevaré a tu casa—concedió, algo descolocado por mi repentino arrebato. —No te salvarás en el auto del resto de mis preguntas—me dijo con una sonrisa pícara, mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la salida.

En la puerta Candy nos detuvo para tomarnos una fotografía sorpresa que me dejó atontada con la refulgencia del flash. Max no pareció sorprendido por esto, seguramente era regular que ella hacía.

— ¿Ya te marchas? —me preguntó Candy con expresión entristecida observando la fotografía que acababa de tomar en la pantalla de la cámara.

—Sí Candy, mis padres deben estar preocupados—le expliqué aun flasheada, tendiéndole un cálido abrazo, se hacía fácil acostumbrarse a su afecto.

—Gracias por venir a visitarnos—interrumpió la madre de Max entrañablemente. —Siempre es placentero recibir a sus amigos.

—Gracias a ustedes por recibirme—le dije algo arrebatada por su dulzura. —Fue una cena hermosa.

Y no lo decía por compromiso, esa cena me había revelado mucho acerca de Max.

—Por favor, siéntete con la libertad de volver cuando gustes—agregó el padre de Max tomando a su esposa la cintura.

— ¡Y si es pronto mejor! — canturreó Candy, dando graciosos pasitos de baile mientras Max cerraba la puerta tras nosotros. —Te enviaré lo foto—la escuché gritar detrás de la puerta.

— ¡Ellos son increíbles! — le confesé mientras nos subíamos a su auto. —Tus padres son tan atentos y tu hermana es tan impulsiva, realmente es como una niñita.

—Lo es—dijo Max con una sonrisa que no era feliz. —Ponte el cinturón.

Hice lo que me pidió sin rechistar, estaba demasiado asombrada como para siquiera pensar en lo que me decía.

—Me gustaría volver a verlos—pensé en voz alta, sonrojándome al escuchar que había puesto en palabras mi pensamiento.

—Lo harás—afirmó, algo de mi arrebato lo había puesto nuevamente feliz. —No volveré a alejarte de mí, promesa de meñiques—me dijo, extendiendo hacia mí su dedo pequeño sin dejar de ver la carretera.

—Promesa de meñiques—concedí, tomando su gélido dedo con el mío.

—Ahora contéstame—pidió, posando la vista en mí por tres segundos de forma divertida para luego volverla al parabrisas. — ¿Tú has tenido pareja?

Sentí el fuego subir por mi cuello hasta lograr hacer arder hasta mi cuero cabelludo, estaba usando mi pregunta en mi contra. Posé mi vista fijamente en mis manos que estaban cómodamente sobre mi falda, eso vería el resto del camino mientras hablábamos de este tema.

—No—me limité a responder.

— ¿Nunca? —me preguntó y extrañamente sonaba desconfiado, siguió preguntando al ver que yo negaba quedamente con mi cabeza. — ¿No has besado a nadie siquiera?

—Una vez un chico me besó contra mi voluntad—confesé recordando con suma vergüenza ese hecho. —Pero solo fue una apuesta.

—No me lo creo—exclamó extrañamente disgustado deteniendo el auto impecablemente frente a mi casa. — ¿Qué apuesta?

—Charles Hamilton le apostó cien dólares a James Winston que llevaría al cine a la chica invisible del instituto.

— ¿Se supone que tú eres esa? —consultó con voz confusa.

Podía sentir el calor de su mirada posada en mí, pero no me animé a confirmarlo con la vista. Seguí mirando mis manos como si fueran más interesantes que él.

—Sí, esa soy yo.

Se quedó meditando mis palabras por tantos segundos en silencio que tuve que mirarlo para corroborar que aún estaba sentado a mi lado. Y ahí se encontraba, mirándome con una mezcla de confusión y asombro.

— ¿Y te llevó al cine? —continuó indagando. Parecía fastidiado con la situación, tuve que apartar mi mirada de la suya debido a su intensidad.

—No, nunca acepté su invitación y eso que era muy insistente—le expliqué recordando lo molesto que resultaba rechazar a Charles todos los días. —Ya cuando entendió que había perdido la apuesta me besó en la cafetería frente a todos, de alguna manera quería salirse con la suya, pero le propiné tal puñetazo que me fracturé dos dedos.

Él se rio a carcajadas con el desenlace mi historia y miré atentamente como su rostro se contorsionaba en esa hermosa sonrisa, era lo más bello que alguien podría ver alguna vez. Ya casi no quedaban rastros de su descontento anterior.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste de que había sido una apuesta? —preguntó, cuando ya había controlado su jocosidad.

—Nos llevaron a los dos a la oficina del director y él lo confesó todo allí—le conté. —Quise pegarle de nuevo al escucharlo pero me detuvieron.

—Se lo merecía—coincidió conmigo volviendo a reír grácilmente mientras tomaba un mechón rebelde de mi cabello y lo acomodaba gentilmente detrás de mi oreja haciendo que su leve contacto me zarandeé por completo. Mi corazón volvió a enloquecerse.

—Ya debo entrar—le dije para romper el encantamiento a modo de despedida, señalando con mi mano la puerta.

No quería terminar nunca con ese momento, podría quedarme con él en su auto respondiendo sus preguntas por el resto de la eternidad, pero me iba a dar un infarto si él seguía mirándome y tocándome de esa forma, además mis padres ya debería estar demasiado intranquilos por saber cómo estaba.

—Que descanses—se limitó a decirme dulcemente mientras besaba mi mejilla de forma dulce pero demasiado breve.

—Tu… igual—le dije entre un tartamudeo embelesada por el contacto de sus labios, dándome cuenta de mi error en el acto, él nunca descansaba, no lo necesitaba. —Tú ya me entiendes, adiós.

Me sonrojé lo suficiente para que él se dé cuenta de mi verguiza y se ría dulcemente. Me bajé del auto tallando la imagen de su rostro solazado en mi mente.

No se marchó del sendero de mi casa hasta que no entré en la seguridad de mi hogar. Y yo, regodeándome con su imagen en mi cabeza no me di cuenta que mi madre se había abalanzado sobre mí.

— ¡Oh por Dios! —exclamó estrechándome entre sus brazos fuertemente. —Gracias al cielo que has vuelto cariño, yo lo siento tanto—comenzó a decir, sin dejar de estrujarme entre sus níveos brazos.

—Ma…má…—vociferé con dificultad intentando zafarme de su resistente abrazo.

—Cariño, no estas dejando respirar a Jasmett—le dijo mi padre, tomándole los brazos.

—Oh, lo siento—dijo ella, soltándome solo un poco. —Lo siento tanto bebé, espero puedas perdonarme, no….

—Mama, calla—le ordené, frenando su monólogo y apartándome de ella, mientras me dirigía hacia la sala a sentarme en los sillones. Mis padres comprendieron lo que yo pretendía hacer y se unieron a mí en menos de un segundo. —No tienes que pedirme disculpas—le dije.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó ella mirándome confundida, mientras que mi padre me observaba maravillado.

—Te conozco y sé que lo que hiciste, lo hiciste de ese modo para protegerme, no debes pedirme disculpas cuando lo único que buscabas era mi bienestar, lo entiendo perfectamente y soy yo la que les debe una disculpa por haberme marchado de ese modo—les expliqué con lágrimas en mis ojos. —Me sentí sobrepasada en ese momento y necesitaba pensar un poco y aclarar mis ideas, lamento haberlos preocupado.

—Oh cielo—dijo mi madre, lanzándose a mis brazos nuevamente. —Eres tan adulta para tu edad.

—Mamá, no me dejes respirar—le dije sonriendo.

—Claro—dijo ella soltándome.

—Quiero hacerles una pregunta y espero que me respondan con sinceridad—les pedí, mirando solo a mi madre.

—Jasmett…—me advirtió mi padre.

—Quiero saber—le dije, sin mirarlo.

—No quieres saber la verdad—me dijo con voz triste.

—Lo necesito—le pedí, posando mi atención en él con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Le debemos la verdad Edward—le dijo mi madre, mirándolo angustiosamente. —Pregunta lo que quieras hija.

—Ella… ¿No quería verme? ¿Solo quería dinero? —le pregunté, sin poder sostenerle la mirada.

—Jasmett…—comenzó a decir mi madre.

—Ella solo quería dinero—la interrumpió mi padre. —Lo leí en su mente desde que nos encontró, por eso tu madre se lo ofreció, porque sabíamos que aceptaría—me contó él, susurrando.

Yo solo asentí mientras sentía como las lágrimas escurrían de mis ojos sin poder retenerlas.

— ¿Cómo los encontró?

—Ella es de Oregón—me respondió mi madre.

—Siempre supo que Carlisle era un inminente médico y se enteró que estaba por estos lugares—me contó mi padre.

— ¿Ella sabía quiénes me habían adoptado? ¿No se supone que eso es privado? —le pregunté.

— ¿Importa eso? —me preguntó mi madre. —Cariño, si tú… —comenzó a decir mi madre, y luego se quebró.

—Bella…—la llamó mi padre con voz suave y dulce.

—Estoy bien, ella tiene que saber sus opciones—le respondió. Yo me sentí perdida sin saber lo que estaban hablando, pero por la expresión de horror en el rostro de mi madre, supe que no sería nada bueno. —Cariño, si tú quieres ver a tu madre, o deseas estar con ella, nosotros no nos opondremos nunca a tus deseos y te ayudaremos en todo lo que necesites—logró decir mi madre, con la vos resquebrajada.

Me quedé observándola absorta, sin saber que decirle ¿A mi madre? ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando?

— ¿De qué hablas? —le pregunté. —Estoy con mi madre—le respondí y ella río dulcemente más allá de su visible angustia.

—Hablo de tu madre real, cariño.

—Tú eres mi madre real—le contesté, enojada con lo que había dicho. —No la considero madre por haberme gestado, tú eres mi madre. La que me alimentó, me enseñó a hablar, a caminar, me cambio los pañales, la que está siempre conmigo cuando la necesito, no esa mujer.

—Gracias—dijo mi madre, abrazándome nuevamente.

—Gracias a ti, mamá—le respondí, abrazándola también.

— ¿Puedo unirme también? —dijo Alice, irrumpiendo en la sala y ensamblándose a nuestro abrazo.

—Alice, menos mal que estas aquí, necesitaba hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante—le dijo mi padre.

—Lo sé, por eso he venido—le respondió Alice engreídamente. —Dime hermanito.

—Jasmett ha tenido una visión—le dijo mi padre.

Alice clavó sus enormes y opacos ojos dorados en mi rostro.

— ¡Eso es genial! —exclamó mi tía, eufórica. — ¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué vio? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué no lo he visto?

—Cálmate Alice—le pidió mi padre, mi madre y yo nos manteníamos al margen de su conversación, observando. —Fue el día de hoy, su visión fue exactamente igual que las tuyas, nada más que fue sobre el pasado y no sobre el fututo.

— ¿Una visión sobre el pasado? —preguntó mi tía, irónica. —Cualquiera puede ver el pasado.

—Fue una situación que ella nunca había visto antes—le respondió mi padre. —Algo que ni siquiera imaginaba y de repente ¡Plaf! Apareció la imagen en su cabeza, tan nítida como si estuviera recordando la escena de su película preferida.

— ¿Alguna vez te había sucedido algo así antes? —me preguntó mi tía, mirándome asombrada.

—No—le respondí, dudando si contarle o no lo de mi sueño, mientras observaba como mi padre me miraba entrecerrando sus ojos. —Bueno, antes de conocer a Max creo que soñé con él.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, pero no estoy segura de que sea él —intentó explicarles. — Es complicado.

—Revélanos—me pidió mi padre.

—Antes de conocer a Max, soñé con un vampiro y cuando vi a Max por primera vez en el instituto, creía que había sido él, el vampiro de mis sueños, se veía igual—comencé a explicarles. —Pero me convencí a mí misma de que había sido una coincidencia, me resultaba imposible haber soñado con alguien que no conocía.

— ¿Imposible? —me preguntó mi madre, alzando su fina y elegante ceja. — ¿Aún crees en la palabra "imposible"?

—Creo que si—le respondí riendo.

— ¿Entonces tienes sueños sobre el futuro e imágenes sobre el pasado? —preguntó mi tía, analizando algo en su mente.

—Es raro—dijo mi padre, mirando fijamente a Alice, ambos se comían con la mirada.

— ¿Qué piensan? —pregunté, mirándolos de hito en hito.

—Que tienes un don extraordinario—dijo mi tía aplaudiendo y levantándose del sillón dando gráciles saltitos. —Pronto lo averiguaremos.

— ¿Pronto? —pregunté.

—Alice…—advirtió mi padre, mirándola hecho una furia.

— ¿Qué? —lo desafió Alice. —Yo puedo decir lo que se me antoje, ya no quiero callarme más, además quizá ella lo vea por sí misma en cualquier momento, dado el increíble don que parece que posee—dijo mi tía sin poder contener su optimismo.

—Deja que ella tome las decisiones que tenga que tomar por si sola—le pidió mi padre, poniéndose en pie frente a ella, afrontándola.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté, también poniéndome en pie y parándome entre ellos.

Sus miradas se encontraban encadenadas y podías ver chispas disparar de sus ojos si observabas con atención.

—Ocurre que…—comenzó a decir mi tía, pero mi padre la interrumpió.

— ¡Alice!

—Edward—lo llamó mi madre y mi padre relajó su expresión. —Ven conmigo, creo que Alice quiere hablar con Jasmett.

—Pero amor, habíamos arreglado que…—comenzó a decir mi padre, pero Bella lo interrumpió.

—Sé lo que dijimos, pero Jasmett ya no es una niña y sabe lo que tiene que hacer—le respondió mi madre. —No quiero ocultarle más nada.

—No estamos ocultándole nada—dijo mi padre entre dientes, mirando fieramente a Alice.

—Ven conmigo por favor—le pidió mi madre, extendiéndole su mano. Él la tomo a regañadientes y se marchó con ella, no sin antes lanzarla a Alice una mirada envenenada.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté a mi tía. —No entiendo nada de lo que acaba de ocurrir aquí.

—Tu padre no quiere que te lo diga—comenzó a decir Alice, mirándome tiernamente. —Pero estoy aburrida de ver como pierdes el tiempo.

—Ve al grano Alice—le pedí rodando mis ojos.

—Me recuerdas a Edward cuando haces eso—me dijo Alice, entrecerrando sus ojos. Yo le lancé una mirada asesina. —También cuando me miras así.

—Alice…

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo—dijo sonriendo. —Te veo convertida Jasmett, no tienes otro destino.

— ¿Cómo?

—No tienes otro futuro más que la inmortalidad.

—Pero yo he tomado la decisión de no convertirme—le dije con un gritito desesperado. — ¿Cómo es posible que no tenga otro futuro que no sea la inmortalidad?

—No lo sé, busco y busco, pero solo te veo convertida.

—No puede ser—le dije en un susurro ahogado, cayendo sobre el sillón. —Tomé la decisión hace tiempo, no puede ser.

—No estarás muy segura de la decisión que has tomado, porque no veo otro destino para ti.

—No…

—Sí…

—No puede ser Alice—le grité.

—Cálmate—me pidió pasando su brazo sobre mis hombros suavemente.

—Debes estar viendo mal, tus visiones deben estar fallando—le dije desesperadamente.

—Mis visiones no están fallando, se afianzan más con el tiempo Jasmett—me explicó mi tía pacientemente. —Tu transformación es inminente.

—No…

—No es tan malo como todos dicen—me dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué no es tan malo? —pregunté con sarcasmo. —Estoy reprimiendo lo que siento por Max desde hace meses, por tener una vida mortal, no puedes decirme que no es tan malo.

—No es mala esta vida Jasmett, llegas a sentirte bien cuando te acostumbras.

— ¿Qué recuerdas tú de tu vida humana para decirme que ser vampiro está bien? —le pregunté hiriéndola innecesariamente. —La tía Rose, que sí la recuerda, no hay un día en que no quiera volver a ser humana, todos darían cualquier cosa por volver a ser humanos Alice, no me vengas con eso de que ser vampiro es lindo y agradable cuando te acostumbras.

—Pregúntale a Rose si cambiaría su inmortalidad por Emmett, ella no querría volver a ser humana sin Emmett a su lado, te lo aseguro—me dijo, sin dejar de ser tierna a pesar de que yo la estaba hostigando. —Nosotros encontramos nuestra mitad, nuestra razón para seguir subsistiendo y tú también lo encontraste, no puedes continuar negándote a estar con él.

—No…—fue todo lo que conseguí responderle.

—No te enfades conmigo—me pidió amablemente. —Yo solo quería avisarte lo que te deparaba el destino para que dejes de perder el tiempo, o lo pierdas a conciencia—me dijo, y luego deposito un suave beso sobre mi frente, y se marchó velozmente de la sala, dejándome sentada en el sillón, pensando seriamente lo que me había dicho.


	17. El cumpleaños

**Capítulo 17**

 ** _Cumpleaños_**

Estaba recostada sobre el enorme sillón de tres cuerpos de la sala. Debajo de mis pies estaba la falda de Emmett y debajo de mi cabeza, estaba la pierna de mi padre. Ese sábado me había levantado más temprano de lo normal y me había encontrado a mi padre y a mi tío mirando absortos la televisión, así que decidí unirme a ellos, pero a leer uno de los tantos libros que tenía.

Desde que Alice me había dado el desesperante pronóstico de mi inmortalidad, me estaba tomando la vida con toda la solfa posible. Me había mentalizado con el discurso barato de "que pase lo que tenga que pasar", pero había un problema. Nada pasaba. De todos modos, mi mente estaba atenta ante la posibilidad de que Alice seguramente estaba equivocándose.

—Nuevo auto a propulsión, es increíble este vehículo ¿Cuánta velocidad alcanza? —le preguntaba la elegante periodista, que estaba detrás de la gigante pantalla de la sala, a su compañero.

—Quinientos kilómetros por hora Ely—le respondía emocionado su co equipe. —Pero aun no sale al mercado, se encuentra en el período de prueba. Estimo que estará listo para ser comprado en un año aproximadamente.

— ¡Maldición! —exclamaba Emmett frustrado, haciendo que me sobresalte y lo mire por arriba de mi libro. —Era el auto perfecto para Jasmett ¡Era una nave! ¿Viste eso hermano?—le decía a mi padre emocionado, señalando la televisión como un niño pequeño.

—Sí—afirmaba mi padre, pensativo concentrado en las imágenes del nuevo auto en cuestión. —Quizá si muevo un par de contactos podremos tenerlo como obsequio a tiempo.

— ¿Obsequio? ¿Auto a propulsión? ¿Jasmett? ¿Nave? ¿De qué están hablando? —pregunté emocionada, cerrando mi libro y dejándolo a un costado sobre el sillón.

—Jasmett—me llamo mi tío, con voz aterrada. — ¿Sabes qué día es?

—No—contesté alzando mis hombros haciendo caculos de días mentalmente, pero aun así no sabía en día nos encontrábamos.

—Digna hija de su madre—murmuró Emmett. —Realmente, a veces creo que eres su hija biológica.

—Es 19 de noviembre cariño—me respondió mi padre tiernamente, acariciando mis cabellos.

— ¿De verdad? —consulté emocionada, sentándome repentinamente en el sillón.

Mi padre me sonrío y asintió con la cabeza, yo veía por el rabillo del ojo como Emmett negaba con indignación.

—Seguramente ni sabe qué día es su cumpleaños…—dijo con gesto desesperanzado.

—Sí lo sé, cumplo años el 25 de noviembre—le dije a Emmett con tono de voz ofendido. — ¿Vas a regalarme un auto? —pregunté, dirigiéndome a mi padre.

—Claro…—dijo con expresión divertida.

— ¡Si! —exclamé pegando un saltito. —Pero no quiero ese nuevo auto a propulsión.

— ¿Por qué? —me preguntó Emmett.

—Voy a ser la única en este pue…—comencé a decir y me detuve. —Error, voy a ser la única en el mundo en tener ese auto, ni siquiera salió a la venta, quiero un auto normal.

— ¿Qué auto quieres? —preguntó mi padre.

—Uno pequeño y veloz—le dije con una sonrisa que me llegaba de oreja a oreja. —De color negro… ¡No! De color plata…Sí, plata—le dije imaginando mi futuro auto.

—Pero ese auto es muy pequeño—me dijo mi padre, leyendo las expectativas que revoleteaban en mi mente. — ¿No deseas algo más grande para salir a pasear con tus amigos?

— ¿Amigos? —pregunté, alzando mi ceja. —No tengo amigos, papá.

— ¿Y qué hay con Camille? ¿Y Max? —preguntó mi padre.

— ¿Y el novio de Camille? —agrego mi tío, mirando a mi padre. —Yo creía que eran amigos.

—Sí—afirme. —Pero de todos modos ellos tienen vehículo, no necesitan que yo los lleve a ningún lado, así que quiero algo más práctico, pequeño y veloz.

—No, definitivamente no es hija de Bella—comentó mi tío, negando con la cabeza y volviendo a prestar atención a la pantalla enorme.

—Y desgraciadamente pasamos a noticias no tan alentadoras como un auto-nave—decía la periodista cambiando drásticamente la expresión de su rostro. —Ya son tres las denuncias por desapariciones de jóvenes en la zona de Tacoma, Olympia y Redmond ¿Qué cree la policía Arnold?

—Se cree que son secuestros, el problema es que aún no se han pedido rescates a las familias involucradas, ustedes en sus casas, si han visto a algunos de estos chicos…

— ¿Qué ocurre? —les pregunté a mi padre y a Emmett, que estaban pegados a la televisión. — ¿Vampiros?

—No… No lo sé—dijo mi padre, dudando.

—No creo que sean vampiros—dijo Emmett. —Nuestra especie procura no matar gente que pueda ser buscada, no creo que sean vampiros, no al menos vampiros experimentados—agregó, mirando a mi padre con consternación en los ojos.

—No me huele a vampiros, seguramente es algún humano desesperado o psicótico—afirmó mi padre con seguridad, relajando sus facciones.

—O algún humano desesperado y psicótico—dijo mi tío.

—Ustedes están mal de la cabeza—les dije con abatimiento. —Cualquier pequeña noticia y ya creen que hay vampiros involucrados, deben relajarse un poco.

—Tienes razón cariño, pero es complicado relajarse después de tantos problemas—me dijo mi padre, sentándome en su falda.

—Hace años que no hay problemas papi—le dije para tranquilizarlo, rodeando su tieso cuello con mis brazos. —Al menos desde mi nacimiento.

—Y muchísimo antes también, pero son manías que aun mantenemos—me explicó él. — ¿Le preguntaste a Emmett que tenía pensado regalarte para tu cumpleaños? —me susurró al oído, cambiando el tema de conversación. Nunca le gustaba recordar el último altercado que tuvo la familia con los Volturis, cuando Renesmee aún era una bebita.

— ¿Qué vas a regalarme para mi cumpleaños? —le pregunté a Emmett emocionada.

—Tenía pensado regalarte un mega estéreo para el auto, con unos parlantes geniales que vi en una casa de sonido—dijo con una sonrisa gigante pintada en los labios. —Pero creo que es de mala suerte regalar stereos en los cumpleaños—añadió, mirando a mi padre.

— ¿Por qué? —consulté.

—Emmett—lo nombró mi padre, en tono de reprimenda.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó mi tío a la defensiva.

— ¿Qué ocurre con los estéreos en los cumpleaños? —les pregunté, mirándolos de hito en hito, pero ninguno de los dos contestaba y se notaba en sus facciones que no tenían interés en contestar. —De acuerdo, quieren hacerme caminar—vociferé resignándome y levantándome del sillón, camino al estudio de mi madre.

—Va a ser mejor que le pregunte a Bella—comentó mi padre a mi tío, mientras yo subía las escaleras de dos en dos.

—Gracias Edward—gritó mi madre con tono de voz irónico, desde el piso de arriba.

Al llegar a la puerta del estudio, me detuve en seco frente a ella y cuando iba a golpear, ella me pidió dulcemente que entre.

—Hola—le dije mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mí.

—Hola dulzura, siéntate—me dijo señalando la silla que estaba frente a ella en su escritorio.

— ¿Qué haces? —le pregunté, mirando un montón de manuscritos que se desparramaban por toda la mesa.

—Escribo.

— ¿Qué escribes? ¿Un nuevo libro de amor? —consulté con la emoción rezagante en mi voz. Siempre amaba sus novelas, era la mejor escritora de la historia.

—Suspenso esta vez—me dijo con una sonrisa.

—Muero por leerlo ¿Me dejas un pequeño avance? —consulté esperanzada, intentando tomar algunas de las hojas.

—No—negó rotundamente, apartando sus escritos ágilmente. —Tendrás que esperar a que salga el libro, como están esperando todos mis fans.

—Ufa…—exclamé indignada.

—Querías preguntarme algo según escuché—murmuró mi madre mirándome con recelo y mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Sí—afirmé recordando la conversación con mi tío y mi padre. — ¿Por qué es de mala suerte regalar estéreos en los cumpleaños?

—Emmett me regaló un estéreo en mi último cumpleaños humano—contó mi madre con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Y? —pregunté, sin entender. — ¿Qué tiene eso de mala suerte?

—Ese mismo día, Jasper intentó atacarme.

— ¿Qué demo…

—Me corté con un envoltorio—me contó, zanjando mi improperio, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. —Hoy lo recuerdo y me causa diversión, pero en su momento sufrí mucho. Tu padre creyó que era un peligro nuestra relación y se marchó.

— ¿A dónde se fue?

—No lo sé…

— ¿Y porque volvió? —consulté sin poder contenerme, creyendo en lo más profundo de mi ser que la elección de mi padre habría sido la mejor alternativa para el bienestar de mi madre, aunque eso significara que yo no estaría allí en ese momento.

—Es complicado. El creyó que yo había muerto, por una falsa visión que tuvo Alice—dijo mi madre, mirándome fijamente. — Fue todo un gran mal entendido, Alice dijo y Rose dijo…—aclaró al ver que mi rostro palidecía por la impresión de imaginar a mi madre humana y muerta. —Y entonces se fue a Italia y tuve que ir a buscarlo.

— ¿A Italia? —comencé a preguntar, pero luego recordé quienes residían en Italia y lo que hacían —Los Volturis—murmuré absorta.

—Exacto—afirmó Bella.

—Que espanto—dije, conjeturándome la situación y todo lo que mis padres habían tenido que soportar para estar juntos.

—Todo salió bien, por suerte.

— ¿Bien? —consulté sarcásticamente. —Es horrible todo lo que pasaron.

—Valió la pena—dijo mi madre, con voz segura.

—No sé si podría soportar lo que ustedes han tenido que soportar.

—Yo estoy segura que sí—dijo mi madre, entendiendo a lo que me refería. —Eres mil veces más fuerte que yo, podrías soportar eso y mucho más.

—No lo creo.

—Yo sí—me dijo tercamente, cortando la conversación.

La semana pasó rápidamente a pesar de mi enorme emoción porque llegue el día viernes para celebrar mi cumpleaños y recibir mis regalos.

—El sábado hacemos una gran fiesta en lo de Adams—dijo Camille, el jueves anterior al 25 de noviembre, durante el almuerzo.

— ¿El sábado es tu cumpleaños? —le pregunté al novio de mi amiga, asombrada.

Él asintió.

— ¿Jass? ¿En qué mundo vives? —me preguntó Camille chasqueando sus dedos. —Estamos hablando de la fiesta en casa de Ady desde la semana pasada.

—Sí, lo siento—me defendí. Últimamente me pasaba los días en mi burbuja mental, solo pensando en la predicción de Alice y en lo feliz que podría llegar a ser mi vida al lado de Max, los dos juntos e inmortales por el resto de la eternidad. —Lo debo haber olvidado, así que eres de sagitario, como yo—agregué a Adams, con una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto—me dijo él también sonriendo, elevándome su mano para chocar nuestras palmas.

—Somos los mejores—dije golpeando suavemente su mano, haciendo un simpático ruidito.

—Por eso me caes tan bien—le dijo Max, guiñándole un ojo a su amigo.

—Ahhh… ¡Max!—exclamó Adams revoleándole una papa frita. — ¡No seas gay!

Todos reímos a carcajadas, hasta que alguien me llamó.

— ¡Eh! ¡Cullen! —me dijo una conocida y chillona voz a mi espalda.

Me volteé para encontrarme con la silueta de Janet, flaqueada por sus amiguitas.

— ¿Qué quieres? —le pregunté, encolerizada con solo escuchar su escandalosa voz.

— ¿Así que mañana cumples años? —me consultó con cara de asco, como si estuviera observando la cosa más horrorosa del mundo, mientras se abanicaba con un papel blanco.

—Así es—afirmé, volteándome para continuar almorzando. No estaba en mis planes perder mi tiempo hablando con esa muchacha.

—Es muy amable de tu parte que me hayan enviado una invitación a la fiesta—dijo arteramente, arrojándome el papel blanco con el cual se abanicaba. — ¿Tu iras Max? —preguntó con malicia.

—¿Fiesta? —pregunté, volviendo a mirarla asombrada y confundida, mientras tomaba el grueso y refinado rectángulo de papel blanco y solo leía las palabras "invitación", "fiesta" y "sorpresa" plateadas inscriptas en él.

—Por supuesto—respondió Max hostilmente, con sus dientes apretados.

Él estaba a mi lado, parecía demasiado tenso en su silla, como si estuviera conteniendo enormemente sus impulsos de levantarse y matarla con su dedo meñique.

Instintivamente le tomé la mano, temía que haga una locura.

—Entonces allí estaré—dijo ella, arrebatándome la invitación a mi propia fiesta y mirándome adversamente.

— ¿Qué fiesta? —volví a preguntar mirando a Max, estaba segura que él sabría algo.

— ¿Qué parte de "sorpresa" no has leído en la invitación, pedazo de retardada? —preguntó Camille, levantándose de su silla. —Ah, cierto que no sabes leer—continuó diciendo, mientras daba los pasos que la separaban de ella y le hacía frente.

—Basta—dije levantándome yo también y tomando a Camille de los brazos. Adams hizo lo mismo que yo. —Déjala Camm, no tiene vida propia.

— ¡Ja! —exclamó Janet. —Te veo en la fiesta de esta niñita insignificante—le dijo a Max, y se fue luego de arrojarle un beso en el aire.

—La mataré si pone un pie en tu casa—dijo Camille. Y por su tono de voz y la expresión asesina de su rostro, supe que decía la verdad.

—Ya se fue—la tranquilicé mientras la obligaba a sentarse y yo también volvía a mi lugar en la silla. —Ahora explíquenme de que fiesta hablaba—les dije, mirándolos a los tres amenazadoramente.

—Juro que yo no sé nada—se defendió Camille alzando sus manos, mientras miraba a Max. —A mí solo me llego una invitación.

—A mi igual—se resguardó Adams.

Miré fijamente a Max, que estaba empeñado en mantener su perfecta expresión inocente y angelical.

—Alice—dijo Max, cerrando los ojos con el rostro apenado, como si se sintiera el ingrato más grande del universo.

— ¡Mierda! —exclamé enojada. —Debía de haberlo supuesto, esa maldita enana no se conformaría con hacer una reunión íntima, voy a matarla juro que voy a matarla—comencé a balbucear para mis adentros, cuando vi que los ojos de Max ocultaban algo de mi persona. — ¿Qué más?

—No… no lo sé—dijo, trabándose a la mitad de la frase, algo que lo delató en su mentira. Lo miré entrecerrando mis ojos. — ¡Me siento un traidor!

—Habla—le dije de manera amenazante.

En frente nuestro, Adams y Camille nos observaban con atención, escuchando cada palabra cuidadosamente. Parecían aliviados de no saber mucho detalle de la fiesta y no estar involucrados en esta discusión.

—Es una fiesta de disfraces—murmuró Max.

Mi mejor amiga y su novio se taparon los oídos al mismo tiempo que yo gritaba.

—¿Qué?

—Quería hacer algo divertido e innovador, no puedes enojarte con ella por querer que te diviertas en tu cumpleaños—defendió Max a la conspiradora de mi tía.

— ¡Oh claro que sí puedo! —dije desesperada. —Me niego a rotundamente a presenciar esa fiesta, festejen sin mí y pásenlo de maravillas con sus ridículos disfraces, yo ni loca que me disfrazo para festejar con nuestros compañeros de curso, algunos siquiera me saludan—murmuré encolerizada, y mis tres amigos agacharon su mirada ante mis palabras. — ¿Qué?

—Bueno, es solo que…—comenzó a decir Max.

— ¿Qué pasa? —volví a consultar, y luego caí en la cuenta de mis últimas palabras. —Dime que solo invitó a mis compañeros de curso, por favor—le rogué, mirándolo imploradoramente.

Él solo comenzó a negar con su cabeza.

— ¿Cuántos?

—Invitó a todo el instituto.

Me pasé las horas que me quedaban de clase en el instituto insultando a Alice en todos los idiomas que había aprendido. Estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, ella sabía que no quería fiestas. No porque no me gustaran, sino porque no tenía muchos amigos con los cuales festejar. No sería un momento agradable esa fiesta con Janet y sus arpías.

Todo el instituto tenía invitaciones a mi fiesta de cumpleaños y yo ni siquiera los conocía. Era la peor decisión que había tomado en su vida. Para ser una adivina, a veces dejaba mucho que desear.

Por suerte Max me contuvo las horas que restaban para que mate a mi tía.

—Cálmate—intentaba tranquilizarme Max, mientras conducía lentamente hasta mi casa.

— ¿Puedes apresurarte? —le pregunté a Max, desquiciada. —Estás yendo excesivamente lento para que no asesine a mi tía, pero tarde o temprano llegará el momento.

—Acá el único que va a ser asesinado soy yo—se lamentó Max, negando con la cabeza. —Se supone que debería mantener el secreto.

Él aparcó el auto redundantemente de una sola maniobra frente a mi casa.

Alice se encontraba sentada en las escaleras del porche, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

— ¿Por qué sonríes? —le pregunté, mientras bajaba del auto y cerraba la puerta de un gran golpe.

Mi tía miro a Max con expresión acuchilla.

—Lo siento Alice, pero no me quedo otra alternativa—le explicó él. —Estaba echa una furia.

—Lo sé—dijo mi tía. —Pero era una sorpresa.

— ¿Una sorpresa? —pregunté alarmada. — ¡Es la peor sorpresa de la historia! No quería una fiesta y lo sabias-

—Te gustan las fiestas—dijo mi tía. —Y esta te va a encantar, lo sé. Lo vas a pasar de mil maravillas, y además ya tengo todo organizado, hasta los disfraces—me dijo haciendo un pucherito y endulzando su rostro hasta un punto empalagoso.

—Encima eso—dije con cara de aborrecimiento, haciendo un mohín. — ¡Disfraces! —exclamé elevando mis brazos, cada vez más frustrada. — ¿En que estabas pensando cuando se te ocurrió algo así?

—En ti—me dijo con una sonrisa. —Confía en mí, vas a pasarlo muy bien. Además vienen Tanya, Kate y Garret, debíamos hacer una fiesta.

—Sí—coincidí con ella. — ¿Pero qué parte "intima" es la que tú no entiendes?

—No todos los días se cumplen diecisiete años Jasmett, había que festejarlo a lo grande y no sabes lo hermoso que es el disfraz que he escogido para ti—dijo dando saltitos.

—Estás loca—la acusé, señalándola con mi dedo índice mientras entraba a la casa, dándome por vencida. —Completamente loca, ni pienses que me pondré algún disfraz que hayas escogido tú.

Max cerró la puerta de entrada a su espalda y me siguió en silencio hasta la cocina.

Fui derecho hasta la enorme heladera plateada y saque una torta de chocolate y crema que había hecho Esme. Tomé un tenedor y me senté en la mesa poniendo el pastel frente a mí. Max me miró con los ojos entrecerraos y se sentó a mi lado en completo silencio.

Comencé a comer directamente de la bandeja, tomando grandes pedazos de pastel con mi tenedor y abriendo desmesuradamente la boca para poder engullirlos.

— ¿Estás bien? —indagó Max.

—Estoy bien, es solo angustia oral—le expliqué cortando su oración, hablando con la boca rebosante del pastel.

— ¿Angustia oral? —preguntó él, mirándome con el ceño extremadamente fruncido.

—Sí ¿Nunca te dio tanta bronca algo que desangraste una vaca o un tigre?

—No—respondió él, mirándome alarmado.

—Bueno, a mí sí, quiero desangrar el pastel.

—Angustia oral—murmuró el, mirando atentamente como exterminaba el pastel con mi tenedor.

— ¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo esto? —le pregunté, metiendo un enorme trozo de torta a mi boca.

— ¿Los disfraces? —pregunto él, alzando una ceja.

—Sí, gracias por recordármelo—le dije haciendo un mohín. —Además de los disfraces.

— ¿Qué es lo peor? —consultó él.

—Tú—le respondí, mirándolo con bronca mientras masticaba.

— ¿Yo?

—Sí, estoy segura que estabas al tanto del plan de mi tía y no me dijiste nada, lo ocultaste.

—Era una sorpresa—dijo para defenderse, mirándome dulcemente.

—Quita esa cara, porque no se me va a pasar tan fácilmente—le dije mordazmente.

— ¿Qué cara? —preguntó él confundido, endulzando aún más sus facciones en una hermosa mueca de inocencia.

—Esa cara—le dije señalándolo, eran increíbles los efectos que tenían en mí sus delicadas muecas. Al instante el corazón comenzaba a latirme desbocado, me sudaban las manos y se me nublaban las ideas de la mente.

—Es la única cara que tengo, no puedo cambiarla—dijo él a la defensiva.

—Sí, pero cuando quieres que te perdón, o que no me enoje pones esa carita de inocente que…

— ¿Qué qué? —preguntó él, acercándose a mi lentamente.

Tenía su boca a tres centímetros de la mía y sus ojos miraban directamente los míos. Mi corazón se detuvo, en mi mente solo se dibujaba el contorno de sus perfectos labios y mis manos transpiraban y temblaban incontrolablemente. El tenedor resbalo de entre mis dedos, permitiéndome romper el encanto que él cernía sobre mí.

—Que me fastidia—tartamudeé, apartando mi cara y concentrándola en el pastel.

—Lo siento—murmuró.

Parecía abatido o decepcionado por algo que no comprendí y tampoco me interesé en comprender, mi mente se regodeaba con la imagen de su boca frente a mí.

—Mas te vale que tu disfraz sea bueno—le amenacé, cambiando de tema bruscamente.

—No lo sé, Alice lo escogió—dijo él, restándole importancia.

— ¿Dejaste que Alice escoja tu disfraz? —le pregunté.

—Sí ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Estás loco—le dije, intentando adivinar que disfraz había escogido Alice.

Max se marchó luego de que terminé de descargar mi angustia con la comida y el resto del día me dediqué inútilmente a intentar realizar mis tareas. No pude ni empezar el trabajo de biología pensando en Max y mi cumpleaños. Cada cinco minutos me levantaba a oler la camisa que le había hurtado, era delicioso poder sentir su aroma en cualquier momento del día.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —me despertaron la mañana del viernes diferentes tonos de voces.

— ¿Qué hora es? —pregunté confundida desde la cama, mientras toda mi familia se acercaba a besarme y abrazarme.

—Son las ocho, cariño—me dijo mi madre arropándome en sus brazos.

— ¡Mierda! —grité, saltando de la cama. —Llegaré tarde al instituto.

—No iras al instituto—dijo Alice, rodando sus ojos. —Tienes que prepararte para la fiesta.

—Me prepararé cuando vuelva, hay tiempo de sobra—le dije, buscando mi uniforme por toda la habitación. — ¿Dónde está mi uniforme? Estoy segura de que lo dejé sobre el sillón el día de ayer—le dije a mi madre.

—Yo lo tomé—dijo Alice con una sonrisita de suficiencia. —Sabía que querrías ir a toda costa, así que escondí tu uniforme, hoy no iras al instituto.

— ¡Alice! —la reprendí con un grito. —Mamá, dile algo

—Estoy de acuerdo en que faltes hoy cariño, es tu cumpleaños—dijo mi madre, poniéndose del lado de Alice.

—Si vas a clase te haré correr toda la hora de educación física—dijo mi tío Emmett acercándose a mí y dándome un sonoro beso en la coronilla. — ¡Feliz cumpleaños demonio!

Se salieron con la suya y no me dejaron ir al instituto. Luego del desayuno secretamente busqué mi uniforme por toda la casa, pero no pude encontrarlo por ningún rincón. Alice era capaz de haber quemado mis ropas con tal de cumplir su cometido, así que luego de revisar todos los recónditos rincones de mi hogar, me di por vencida y me acosté a dormir unas horas más, para estar bien despierta en la fiesta.

El sonido del insistente timbre me despertó en la mitad de mi sueño y tapé mi cabeza para seguir durmiendo, pero nadie contestaba a la puerta. Me levanté de la cama, me puse mi bata y bajé corriendo las escaleras.

El timbre volvió a sonar.

—¡Ya voy! —grité, mientras llegaba al pie de las escalares— ¿Es qué nadie puede atender? —pregunté a mi familia mientras abría la puerta, aunque no se veía ningún miembro de ella.

—Feliz cumpleaños—me dijo la perfecta y aterciopelada voz de Max, mientras me brindaba mi sonrisa preferida y besaba mi mejilla.

—Gra…Gracias...—le dije confundida. No sabía si aún estaba soñando o si realmente un Dios Heleno estaba en mi puerta besando mi mejilla y hablándome dulcemente. —¿Qué haces aquí? La fiesta es por la noche ¿Ya es la noche? —pregunté enredada, mirando el cielo cubierto de espesas nubes que tapaban un débil sol.

—No es la noche aún—dijo él riendo y mirándome tiernamente. —Alice me pidió que venga a ayudarlos con los preparativos.

— ¿Vienes a ayudar con los preparativos de una fiesta organizada por vampiros? —le pregunté irónicamente.

Él se limitó a asentir divertido.

— ¡Menos mal que has llegado! —exclamó la voz de Alice, mientras lo abrazaba y lo arrastraba hasta el salón.

Me quedé de pie con la puerta en la mano, mirando como Alice se llevaba a Max de la mano. Cuando ya desaparecieron de mi vista, empujé la puerta para cerrarla y los seguí para ver que tanto se estaba organizando.

—¡Tu no debes estar aquí! —gritó Alice en mi dirección al notar que fisgoneaba. Ella estaba retirando todos los adornos velozmente, mientras Max cargaba el inmenso sillón de tres cuerpos sobre su hombro de forma despreocupada.

—Quizás podría ayudar—propuse pensando que haría cualquier cosa por estar cerca de Max.

—Ni en tus sueños—respondió mi tía.

—¿Y cómo pensaban organizar todo esto sin que yo me dé cuenta? —le pregunté.

—Max era el encargado de distraerte, pero ya que han deschabado la sorpresa no tiene sentido esconderlo—explicó Alice de forma despreocupada sin dejar su actividad.

Debería tener eso en cuenta la próxima vez que descubra una sorpresa. Ser distraída por Max era mi mejor pasatiempo, había nacido para eso. Gracias Janet por arruinar mi cumpleaños.

Al notar que sería inútil insistir me fui al jardín a sentarme en mi hamaca, había algo en la tranquilada de la vegetación y el olor de las flores que conseguían envolverme.

Solo en una ocasión me escabullí hasta donde estaba el foco de la organización para darle una mirada disimulada a Max, quien noto en ese mismo instante mi presencia y me dedicó una dulce sonrisa, haciendo que mi corazón se detenga. No podía arriesgarme a morir antes de cumplir los tan esperados diecisiete años, así que subí a mi habitación para así evitar la tentación de volver a observarlo.

Un par de horas antes de la fiesta Alice entró como una flecha en mi habitación y comenzó con su trabajo de preparación, sin mediar demasiadas palabras.

— ¿De qué es el disfraz? —fue lo único que pude preguntar.

—Sorpresa—canturreó felizmente sin dejar la producción.

Cuando terminó de arreglarme, me guio hacia el espejo mientras mantenía mis ojos tapados son sus manos002E

Cuando me liberó la visión quedé boquiabierta. De no ser porque la figura que me devolvía el espejo imitaba mis acciones, habría pensado que no era yo realmente. Dos simples palabras me describían en ese momento, un ángel. Realmente parecía un espíritu celestial. Totalmente vestida de blanco con un sutil maquillaje resplandeciente, mis cabellos sueltos con etéreas ondas en las puntas, una tiara sobre mi frente y un halo de plata sobre mi coronilla. De mi espalda sobresalían dos grandes alas de plumas pálidas y suaves.

Miré a mi tía con expresión de asombro.

—Eres un ángel—me dijo sonriente.

—Es muy bonito—le dije, aun maravillada.

—Te dije que iba a gustarte—alardeó. —Ahora voy a preparar a los demás—se despidió, marchándose rápidamente.

Observé mi figura nuevamente en el espejo un tiempo más y luego bajé al salón, para ver lo que había preparado mi tía.

Al llegar a la sala de estar, no daba crédito a lo que veían mis ojos. Lo que antes había estado totalmente lleno de sillones y diferentes muebles, ahora estaba completamente despejado. Solo resaltaban dos mesas a un costado, una atestada de comida y diferentes tipos de bebidas, y la otra con un exuberante y costoso equipo de sonido.

Todo estaba decorado de color blanco y plata, con enormes bolas de boliche espejadas resaltando en el techo de todo el lugar y jazmines por toda la estancia, era increíble.

El sonido del timbre rompió mi concentración. Me dirigí velozmente a la puerta para abrirle a mi primer invitado.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —gritaron tres melodiosas voces al unísono.

— ¡Tíos! —les grité a Tanya, Kate y Garrett abrazándolos.

— ¡Estás tan grande! —me dijo Tanya mientras besaba mi mejilla.

—No podrían haber escogido un mejor disfraz para ti—me dijo Kate dulcemente, entrando la sala.

Los observé por un momento a los tres. Tanya y Kate estaban vestidas demasiado provocativas con altos tacones y pocas ropas de colores muy llamativos. Ambas muy maquilladas, parecían damas de la noche. Y Garrett era todo un galán.

—Esperen un momento—les dije, analizando sus disfraces. — ¡Súcubo! —grité señalando a mis tías. Ellas comenzaron a reír, mientras asentían.

— ¿Y yo? —preguntó Garret dando una pequeña vuelta sobre sus talones para enseñarme su disfraz.

— ¡Incubo! —vociferé entre risas.

— ¡Han llegado! —exclamó Carlisle irrumpiendo en el salón y dirigiéndose a saludar a nuestros invitados.

—Carlisle que bueno volver a verte—dijo Tanya abrazando a mi abuelo que estaba disfrazado de lo que parecía ser un ridículo pirata.

—Bonitos disfraces—los felicitó mi abuelo sonriéndoles.

—El tuyo también—le dijo Garrett. — ¡Jack Sparrow!

— ¿Quién es Jack Sparrow? —pregunté.

—Un pirata famoso, de hace unos años—me explicó Kate.

A los saludos se unieron mi padre y mi madre, ambos disfrazados como personas de época. Mi madre con un ostentoso vestido rosado y mi padre con un burlesco traje color crema. Se veían extremadamente chocarreros, sin embargo mi padre parecía encontrarse muy cómodo así.

Emmett me dio un susto terrible cuando lo vi disfrazado de un chimpancé grotesco y demasiado peludo para mi gusto.

Jasper se veía muy bien con harapos blancos y hojas verdes en su cabeza, aparentando ser un bello Dios Griego, para mí era Apolo, pero el me contradecía, diciendo que era Hermes.

Renesmee se veía simplemente perfecta disfrazada de princesa y Jake se veía como siempre se ve, disfrazado de hombre lobo.

Esme realmente se parecía la mujer Maravilla y Alice era una versión mejorada de la reina de corazones.

Rosalie estaba tan magnifica como siempre dentro de su ajustado traje de sirena.

— ¿Por qué no te disfrazaste de Alice? —le pregunté a mi pequeña tía.

—Siempre me gustó más la reina de corazones—me dijo dulcemente, mientras acomodaba sobre lo acomodado. —Ve a abrir la puerta que está llegando Max—me ordenó, empujándome dulcemente en dirección a la puerta de entrada.

Abrí la puerta de un tirón y me quedé pasmada cuando lo vi.

— ¿Demonio? —le pregunté, observando su traje elegantemente negro, su capa de brillante terciopelo y sus cuernos color rojo furioso.

Era el diablo más dotado de hermosura que podía existir sobre la faz de la tierra y la profundidad del infierno.

— Hola ángel —me respondió él, hipnotizándome con su mirada.

—Estás hermosa—me dijo Candy, saliendo de atrás de su hermano y lanzándose a mis brazos.

— ¡Viniste! —le dije, devolviéndole el abrazo.

—Claro que sí, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo—dijo como si fuera una obviedad que vendría. — ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

—Gracias—le dije dulcemente, observando su atuendo. —Alice en el país de las maravillas, cuidado que la reina de corazones esta por allá—le dije, haciéndolos pasar.

— ¿Dónde puedo dejar tu obsequio? —me preguntó Candy, sacudiendo una pequeña cajita en sus manos. —Lo compré con mis propios ahorros—agregó, orgullosa de sí misma.

—No era necesario Candy—le dije tomando la cajita envuelta en papel rosado que me entregaba.

—Sí que lo era—dijo, mirando a su hermano de reojo.

Los guíe a la sala y dejé su obsequio en una esquina donde ya había muchos paquetes acomodados.

El timbre me obligó a ir hasta la puerta nuevamente. Al abrirla me encontré con un tomate y una zanahoria sonrientes tomados por las manos. Adams y Camille.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —gritaron al unísono.

—Gracias—le dije entre risas, mientras los invitaba pasar.

—Ten—me dijo Camille, entregándome dos paquetes, uno más pequeño que el otro. Le agradecí y los dejé en la misma esquina que a los demás.

A partir de ese momento, el timbre no dejaba de sonar y yo no dejaba de hacer pasar a desconocidos locamente disfrazados que me deseaban un feliz cumpleaños y me daban algún que otro obsequio.

La sala se fue llenando de extraños que no cesaban de bailar, cantar y beber. Estuve parte de la noche bailando y conversando con Camille, Adams, Max y su hermana.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —me dijo una voz masculina al oído blandamente. Me di la vuelta bruscamente para encontrarme con Evan, el muchacho que iba a mi clase de apoyo de matemáticas, aristocráticamente disfrazado del conde Drácula. No pude evitar sonreír al verlo.

— ¿Evan? —le pregunté, alzando la voz sobre el sonido de la música y los ruidos de los invitados.

—El mismo que viste y calza—dijo sonriendo, dejando a la vista sus colmillos falsos y entregándome una cajita de terciopelo azul.

—Muchas gracias—le agradecí, dejando la cajita en el rincón, que ya estaba rebalsado de un enorme montón de regalos de diferentes tamaños y envolturas.

— ¿Me permite este baile? —me preguntó con tono de voz distinguido, mientras me hacia una reverencia y tiraba hacia atrás su larga capa.

—Claro que sí—le dije riendo y tomando su mano.

Ambos comenzamos a bailar y reír al compás de la movida canción de moda. Para mi asombro, Evan era un gran bailarín.

—Estás preciosa—me dijo Evan, haciéndome girar en sus brazos.

—Gra…gracias—le dije tartamudeando con nerviosismo, al mismo tiempo que sentía mis mejillas enrojecer.

—Ella es hermosa—lo corrigió Max bruscamente, interrumpiendo el momento y apoderándose de mis manos. — ¿Me permites? —le preguntó a Evan, y sin esperar su respuesta me llevó para otro lado del salón y comenzó a bailar conmigo.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —le pregunté asombrada por su reacción, mientras me movía al compás de la música.

— ¿Qué fue qué? —pregunto él, haciéndose el distraído.

—Lo que hiciste con Evan—le indiqué.

—Quería bailar contigo—me dijo despreocupado, como si solo hubiera tomada algo que le pertenecía.

— ¿No podías esperar?

—Ya he esperado demasiado tiempo—me respondió de manera complaciente y dulce, mirándome ardientemente, claramente podías ver el fuego resplandecer de sus ojos dorados. Luego me tomó por la cintura estrechamente y me guío a dar pequeños y dóciles pasos, a pesar de que la música era extremadamente zarandeada.

No pude decir ni preguntarle nada, solo movía mis pies a su ritmo y observaba como sus ojos llameaban en los míos.

—Una foto—nos detuvo Alice cegándonos momentáneamente. La expresión en su rostro era extraña, cualquiera habría imaginado que esta esta fiesta la haría feliz, pero no parecía serlo en ese momento.

Cuando se alejó, Max y yo volvimos a bailar, pero volvieron a deternos.

—Ella estaba bailando conmigo hermano—gritó Evan para hacerse oír, tocando el hombro de Max y parándose a su lado.

Mi acompañante se detuvo en seco y yo podía escuchar como comenzaba a gruñir fastidiado.

—Max—le dije para intentar tranquilizarlo con voz suave, apretando su bazo de piedra a modo de advertencia para que deje de gruñirle a Evan.

—No soy tu hermano—le respondió Max entre dientes, mirándolo encolerizado, se notaba que estaba conteniendo la respiración y parecía que contaba hasta cien antes de contestar.

Me paralicé al verlo de ese modo, no comprendía como Evan era capaz de seguir plantándole semblante en vez de darse media vuelta y comenzar a correr, huyendo despavorido.

—Era una forma de decir—río Evan mirándolo divertido y luego dirigió sus ojos hacia los míos, que miraban la situación horrorizados. — ¿Continuamos en lo que estábamos? —me preguntó sin dudar, en tono amable y despreocupado, tendiéndome su mano.

Lo miré absorta, con ojos desorbitados.

—Ella no continua nada contigo—le dijo Max en tono amenazante, interponiéndose entre la mano de Evan y mi figura, de modo que quedé viendo solo su fría y arraiga espalda.

Comencé a asustarme y tomé ridículamente a Max por sus brazos, como si eso pudiera detenerlo de abalanzarse sobre Evan.

—Ejem ejem—se aclaraba la voz mi tía Alice, mientras las luces se encendían y el ruido de la música cesaba poco a poco. —Ya todos sabemos el motivo por el cual nos encontramos aquí reunidos —anunció subida a un pequeño escenario que había armado a un costado de la sala, prendida a un moderno micrófono, mientras lanzaba una mirada encrespada en nuestra dirección, más precisamente a Max—¿Dónde está la cumpleañera? —preguntó, haciéndose la que me buscaba en medio de la multitud.

— ¡Aquí está! —exclamó Max, quien no relajó su expresión asesina.

Me tomó de la mano y me condujo entre los invitados hasta la tarima donde se encontraba mi tía.

—Perfecto—tarareó mi tía, una vez que Max me dejó a su lado. — ¡Es hora de abrir los regalos! —exclamó, bajando del escenario y dejándome completamente sola allí parada frente a cientos de desconocidos.

* * *

 **Lo prometido es deuda, dos capítulos seguidos para saciar las ansias de a quienes les gusta la historia. Como siempre espero que me den su opinión de la historia!**


	18. El regalo

**Capítulo 18**

 ** _El regalo_**

Parada frente a todos los invitados podía sentir como mi cara comenzaba a arder poco a poco a medida que aumentaba mi vergüenza.

Mi tía Alice se encargó de llamar la atención, evitando que me dé un ataque de pánico.

—Primero estos—dijo emocionada, alcanzándome dos paquetes. Parecían ser los que me había dado Camille.

— ¡Son míos! —me confirmó Camille de entre la aglomeración de gente que estaba parada frente a mí, observándome. Abrí el más pequeño rápidamente para encontrarme con una delicada pulsera de plata de la cual pendía una medalla de un corazón quebrado y en ella estaba grabada la letra C. —Es un símbolo de amistad. —gritó ella entre risas, blandiendo su mano izquierda, en la cual flameaba una pulsera igual a la mía.

—Gracias—le dije, mientras le entregaba la pulsera a mi tía para que la guarde.

Luego abrí el segundo obsequio de mi amiga, que resultó ser un lindo marco de madera oscura con una perfecta fotografía que había tomado Alice, en la que Camille y yo estábamos abrazadas, sonrientes y despeinadas.

Luego Alice me entregó el regalo de Candy y al abrirlo me encontré con un extremadamente brillante dije de un par de pequeñas alas de ángel, que parecía ser de oro blanco por la forma en que destellaba.

—Gracias, es hermoso—le dije a Candy, que me observaba sonriendo, tomada de la mano de su hermano.

—Es el colgante que mejor te describe—me dijo ella con su complaciente voz de soprano.

Luego abrí varios regalos más de algunos desconocidos, de los cuales puedo destacar una calculadora en miniatura de bolsillo, un libro que ya había leído, una agenda, un gracioso llavero y una cajita de música que emitía una dulce melodía cada vez que la abrías.

Alice me dio la cajita de terciopelo azul, que Evan me había entregado al saludarme. Al abrirla me encontré con un anillo de sello, en el cual fulguraba una gran piedra negra. Era muy bonito así que lo coloqué en mi dedo anular en ese mismo momento y al instante vi como la piedra pasaba del negro al blanco, en menos de medio segundo.

—Gracias Evan—dije al micrófono y mi voz retumbó en la sala demasiado fuerte haciéndome asustar. Lo busqué con la vista entre las personas para preguntarle porque el anillo había cambiado de color, pero no pude encontrarlo.

Tanya, Kate y Garrett, me regalaron unas botas altas, un bolso y una chaqueta. Los tres obsequios eran de cuero negro y de un extremadamente costoso y renombrado diseñador italiano. Cuando mostré los regalos, los hombres de mi familia bufaron en descontento y todas las mujeres de la fiesta suspiraron al ver la marca de mis obsequios.

—Gracias tíos—les dije con una sonrisa de felicidad. —Los usaré en la fiesta que tengo mañana—les dije recordando el cumpleaños de Adams.

—Ni lo sueñes—dijo Emmett con voz amenazadora, ocasionando las carcajadas de todas las personas presentes.

— ¡Ahora el mío! —gritó Alice, entregándome una gran caja envuelta en un coqueto papel rojo. Hasta el envoltorio parecía ser muy costoso, pero lo rompí apresurada para ver que contenía.

—Alice, todavía tengo intacto el maquillaje que me regalaste hace dos años—le dije, mirando la enorme caja de cosméticos que tenía frente a mí. En esa caja había miles de dólares solo en maquillajes.

—Esos colores están pasados de moda—explicó Alice sonriendo. —Estos son furor en Paris—dijo, guiñándome un ojo.

—Gracias—le dije, mientras le daba la caja y pasaba a tomar un regalo que me daba Jasper.

— ¿Llaveros? —le pregunté confundida, mirando un aparato con botones símil a un control remoto y otros cuatro artefactos negros mucho más pequeños que tenían parlantes y anclitas para enganchar en las llaves. Emmett comenzó a reír a carcajadas, mientras que Jasper tomaba mi regalo paciente y comenzaba a explicarme de que se trataba.

—Es un dispositivo para que no pierdas tus cosas—explicó, presionando uno de los botones del control, haciendo que uno de los artefactos comience a emitir un sonido chirriante y molesto.

—Ya entendí, ya entendí—le dije tapando mis oídos, para que apague el sonido.

—Cada botón del control, es para un dispositivo diferente—me explicó mi tío. —Para que puedas ponerlos en las llaves, el celular, la cartuchera—dijo mi tío, nombrando las cosas que siempre perdía.

—Puedes poner uno en tu cabeza también—dijo Emmett entre risas. Todos los presentes volvieron a reír con sus ocurrencias.

—Muy gracioso—lo reté. —Gracias Jasper.

—Ahora el mío—canturreó Rosalie, entregándome una caja que rápidamente abrí y saqué de dentro de ella un celular de color blanco. —Es el último modelo, tiene de todo, y cuando digo "todo", es TODO. Televisión, música, radio, internet, GPS, hasta puedes conectarlo a la TV y usarlo como una consola de videojuegos—me dijo mi tía, emocionada.

—Gracias—le dije sonriendo.

Todos los años me regalaban el último modelo de celular, que tenía las opciones más remotas como "presionando el botón amarillo te prepara el cereal a la mañana, y cosas así. Pero lo único que yo usaba era el botón verde para hacer llamadas.

— ¡Mi turno! —salto Renesmee, entregándome una fina y suave cajita de color rojo sangre con forma rectangular.

La abrí delicadamente con mis torpes manos y al ver lo que contenía, una lágrima se derramo por mi mejilla sin poderla contenerla.

—Gracias—le dije entre sollozos.

—De nada—me dijo, llorando a la par mía, mientras me abrazaba.

Me desprendí de su abrazo y observé el relicario que me había obsequiado. Era exactamente igual al que pendía de su cuello, redondo con un pequeño trazo color vino alrededor del circulo. Ella siempre lo había llevado consigo, no recordaba haberla visto jamás sin su hermoso medallón. Una vez le pregunté por él y dijo que había sido un regalo de mamá para navidad en épocas difíciles, dentro de él siempre había una foto de ella cuando era muy pequeñita junto con papá y mamá, quienes estaban exactamente igual de perfectos y sonrientes que ahora.

Solía sentarme a su lado a mirar la imagen de los tres por horas, amaba esa fotografía en la que Renesmee se veía tan pequeña y vulnerable, y no la fuerte y hermosa mujer que ahora era. Pero en secreto, siempre me había sentido un poco celosa de no poder estar junto a ellos en ese momento de sus vidas, y no tener mi lugar en la foto y en el relicario que pendía al lado de su corazón.

Mire su cuello y su medallón aún estaba allí. Busqué sus ojos confusa.

—Mandé a hacer uno religiosamente igual para ti—me dijo con una sonrisa suave y una lágrima perdiéndose en su mejilla.

Con manos temblorosas por la emoción abrí el relicario que me había obsequiado para encontrarme dentro una perfecta fotografía actual en la que mamá, papá, ella y yo sonreíamos despreocupados. Y del lado opuesto flameaba una brillante inscripción en francés con letras exquisitas y suaves "Plus que ma propre vie"

—Más que mi propia vida—traduje la frase en un susurro.

Ella asintió y abrió su propio medallón, para mostrarme que había cambiado la imagen, ahora en él resaltaba la misma fotografía que en el mío. Eso hizo que comenzara a sollozar con más fuerzas.

—Te amo hermanita—me dijo Nesmy, atrapándome en un enorme abrazo. —Permíteme—me pidió, soltándome y tomando el relicario para colgarlo con delicadeza alrededor de mi cuello.

—Yo también te amo—le dije, tocando suavemente el relicario que ahora pendía de mi cuello. —Gracias.

Toda mi familia se veía muy emocionada, pero la fiesta debía continuar, y Alice fue la que tomó las riendas.

—Ahora el regalo de Emmet—dijo Alice.

—Ten—me dijo Emmett con una enorme sonrisa, entregándome pequeño control remoto con un moño rosado pegado. —Mi regalo.

—Gracias—le dije, mirando el aparatejo con desconfianza. —Era lo que andaba necesitando, un control remoto.

—Es el control a distancia del estéreo—explicó él, alzando sus cejas sugestivamente.

— ¡Estás de guasa! —grite a mi tío, cayendo en la cuenta de que mis padres estaban frente a mí, entregándome una lujosa llave, de la cual pendía ya uno de los llaveros de Jasper.

—Está afuera—dijo mi padre, guiñándome un ojo.

Sin esperar más y sin dar explicaciones, crucé el salón a las corridas, topándome con varios invitados. Abrí la puerta de entrada y salí al exterior, sin importarme cuando el helado frío de la noche me golpeó, me detuve en seco al ver el exquisito automóvil color plata que centelleaba frente a mí.

Me acerque a él con pasos lentos, conmocionada por la emoción, distinguía que mi boca estaba abierta por lo seca que la sentía. Rocé el capo con las yemas de mis dedos, hasta se sentía suave al tacto.

Era alargado, de poca altura y pequeño, como el que había imaginado. Contaba de dos puertas, que de vista ya se notaba que abrían hacia arriba. Presioné un botón de la llave, y la puerta se deslizó caudalmente de manera veloz y sin emitir sonido alguno. Dentro, los asientos eran confortables y de brillante cuero negro, olía a exquisitamente a nuevo. Era simplemente perfecto, el auto de mis sueños.

—Es blindado—me dijo mi padre al oído, haciéndome sobresaltar y sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

Lo miré pasmada y distinguí que todas las personas de la fiesta estaban en el jardín observando mi vehículo, más asombrados que yo. Murmuraban unos con otros con ojos desorbitados.

—Es genial—le dije en un susurro, aun maravillada.

—Lo sé—dijo mi padre orgulloso, abrazando a mi madre que estaba a su lado, mirándome amablemente. —Y aunque no lo creas, tu madre lo escogió—susurró lo suficientemente bajito para que solo yo y los demás vampiros de la fiesta, lo oyéramos.

— ¿De veras? —le pregunté a mi madre, quien estaba dándole un beso en la barbilla a mi padre.

—Sí—dijo ella.

—Es increíble—les dije, abrazándolos a ambos.

—Me alegro que te guste cariño—me dijo Bella, besándome la coronilla.

— ¿Gustarme? —pregunté, irónica. — ¡Lo amo! ¡Es lo más!

— ¡La fiesta continua! —exclamó Alice, incitando a los invitados a ingresar nuevamente al salón, mientras la música volvía a sonar y las luces se apagaban.

Cerré mi nuevo auto y luego de darle una última mirada, entré nuevamente en mi hogar.

Ni bien cerré la puerta tras de mí, Evan me tomó por la cintura.

—Hola ángel—me dijo sonriendo, sin soltarme.

—Hola Drácula—le respondí, sin poder evitar sonreír yo también al verlo con esa expresión feliz en el rostro. —Gracias por el anillo—le dije elevando mi mano para mostrarle que lo llevaba puesto.

— ¡Estas feliz! —exclamó, mirando el anillo en mi dedo.

— ¿Qué?

—Es un anillo de los estados de ánimo—me respondió. —Y funciona, aunque no lo creas, es mágico.

— ¿De verdad? —le consulté. ¿Como no creer en la magia, después de todo con lo que debía convivir día a día? Vampiros, hombres lobo, híbridos…

—Así es—afirmó. —Blanco es alegría, el negro es tristeza, el rojo es furia, el azul es miedo, y el rosa es nerviosismo—explicó enumerando los colores con sus dedos. — A veces se pone de otros colores que no logré adivinar y a veces se mezcla más de un color.

— ¿Más de un color?

—Claro, si estás triste y enojada, se pone negro y rojo.

—Es muy interesante—le dije, observando el anillo, que se tornaba blanco casi transparente. — ¿Esto significa que estoy muy feliz? —le pregunté, mostrándole mi mano.

—Podría significar que vas a besarme.

—No, no lo creo —le dije entre risas.

—Lástima, valía la pena intentarlo—murmuró. —No estoy seguro, pero en ocasiones se pone verde y creo que es amor ¿Está verde?

—No, no lo está—le respondí observando la pierda que aún permanecía blanca.

—Creo que ese anillo solo quiere arruinar todos mis planes—dijo poniendo un tono de voz gracioso.

—No te metas con mi anillo—lo reprendí entre risas.

—Podríamos continuar bailando ¿Verdad? —me preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta tendiéndome su mano, y en su voz se notaban sus dobles intenciones hacia mí.

Sonreí interiormente al saber que todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano, jamás podría haber lugar para él en mi corazón, estaba copado completamente por Max.

—Jass, ven conmigo—me dijo Max, tomándome de la mano y arrastrándome lejos de Evan antes de que pueda aceptar su oferta.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunté, observando de reojo a Evan que nos miraba desconcertado por la reacción de Max, así que le dediqué una sincera mirada de disculpa.

—Quiero mostrarte algo—me dijo apurando su paso.

— ¿Tiene que ser ahora mismo?

—Es mi regalo de cumpleaños, claro que tiene que ser ahora mismo—insistió, guiándome por el salón en dirección a las escaleras, parecía estar bastante fastidiado.

— ¿Por qué no me lo entregaste junto con los demás? —le consulté, sospechada.

—Porque no es algo que pueda envolverse y regalarse así nomás—me dijo, obligándome a subir las escaleras.

—Oye, no—me negué, deteniéndome a mitad de las escalinatas— ¿Qué es? —le pregunté, intentando disfrazar mi desconfianza con curiosidad, pero fracasando en el mero intento.

— ¿Volvemos a la etapa de desconfianza? —me preguntó pacientemente, deteniéndose frente a mí en el escalón superior y observándome intensamente. —Ya pasamos por esto Jas y creí haberte demostrado que puedes confiar en mí.

—Confío en ti—le dije firmemente.

Y era la pura verdad, pero no confiaba en mí y en lo que podían hacer mis instintos al encontrarme sola con él.

—Entonces ven conmigo—me dijo, volviéndome a incitar a subir las escaleras.

Subimos al primer piso y luego me hizo seguir subiendo, hasta el segundo donde se detuvo frente a mí. — ¿Aun tienes aire para seguir hasta el tercer piso? —me preguntó amablemente, recordando mi necesidad de respirar. —Puedo cargarte si quieres.

—Estoy bien, soy una mujer sana y fuerte ahora—le respondí con una sonrisa que él me correspondió y continúo ascendiendo escalón por escalón. —Siempre recuerdas que soy humana, hasta mi propia familia a veces lo olvida—le dije en un susurro conmocionado, siguiendo detrás de sus talones.

— ¿Cómo olvidarme que eres humana si tu corazón late desequilibrado atolondradamente todo el tiempo? —me preguntó. —Puedo jurar que lo escucharía a kilómetros de distancia y lo distingo entre una multitud de personas por su forma de latir— agregó con su tono de voz más dulce. — Sino pudiera confirmar con mis propias manos que estás sana, creería que tienes algún problema cardiaco.

No pude hacer más que seguir saltando los escalones, sin saber que responderle, tampoco estaba segura de que su confesión sea algo bueno o algo malo, definitivamente era tierno ¿Pero era bueno para mí? Ya no podía distinguir con claridad entre lo que era bueno o malo. Solo quería que él me sigua guiando de la mano escaleras arriba por el resto de la eternidad. Podía subir mil pisos más, si él tomaba mis dedos entre los suyos tan delicada y tiernamente como lo hacía en ese momento, pero desafortunadamente mi hogar solo contaba de tres pisos.

—Llegamos—exclamó contento, parándose frente a mí. —Cierra los ojos.

— ¿Cerrar mis ojos? —le pregunté nerviosa. Dejar de mirarlo, tan perfecto y sublime disfrazado de demonio como estaba en ese momento, era el pecado más grande que alguien podría cometer.

—No confío en que los mantengas cerrados—bufó lanzando su exquisito e impávido aliento hacia mi rostro y estaba en lo cierto. —Confía en mí—susurró, antes de saltar velozmente para quedar detrás de mí y tapar mi visión con sus gélidas manos. Instintivamente llevé mis manos hacia las suyas que se posaban gentilmente sobre mis ojos y sentí el fuego emanar de nuestro contacto a pesar de que su piel se encontraba bajo cero. —Da tres cortos pasos hacia delante—me ordenó.

— ¡Me voy a caer! —exclamé, levantando mi pierna izquierda para dar un paso muy dubitativo y corto hacia delante. Él solo lanzo una risita delicada, que rebotó en mi coronilla. — ¿De qué te ríes? —le inquirí.

—Jamás te dejaría caer Jasmett—contestó serio. —Ahora da dos pasos largos hacia delante, por favor.

Hice lo que me pidió, sin cuestionar nada.

— ¿Listo? —pregunté.

—Listo —afirmó, retirando las manos de mis ojos dejando ante mi vista una puerta blanca.

—Una puerta—resoplé.

—Ábrela Jazz—dijo entre risas.

Tomé el plateado picaporte con mi mano y lo giré con facilidad, la puerta cedió inmediatamente sin hacer ningún ruido dejando ante mis ojos un inmenso y oscuro salón pintado de blanco con un delicado piso de madera. Max se adentró en la habitación y encendió la luz, logrando que mis ojos distingan diferentes objetos que no lograban visualizar con la oscuridad. Lo primero que llamó mi atención fue un espejo que cubría absolutamente toda la pared de mi derecha y a un metro del suelo, en toda la longitud de esa misma pared, se distinguía una barra de ballet.

Lo que debía haber sido la pared que estaba frente a mí, había sido reemplazada por un gigante ventanal que daba al río y a unos metros de esa gigante ventana destellaba un elegante piano blanco de cola. A una gran distancia de él, se montaba un caballete de pintor, con una mesa a su lado rebosante de diferentes tipos de oleos, acrílicos, pinceles, trapillos, barnices y lienzos.

La pared de mi izquierda, estaba impecablemente pintada de blanco y se distinguían sobre ella pequeños casilleros y un confortable sillón de cuero blanco de tres cuerpos.

Quedé parada sobre el umbral de la puerta, observando cada fino detalle el enorme salón, desde el pulcro piso de madera extremadamente oscura casi negra, hasta los pequeños detalles que tenía tallados la barra de ballet.

— ¿Te agrada? —me preguntó Max con tono de voz intranquilo y preocupado, parándose frente a mí, dificultando mi observación de los detalles del monumental salón.

—Es…—comencé decir, pero no encontraba la palabra adecuada para describirle lo perfecta y maravillosa que me resultaba esa habitación. — ¿Lo hiciste tu?

—Sí, es mi regalo de cumpleaños—dijo con una sonrisa. —No voy a negar que Esme me ayudó con el diseño y que Alice escogió la ropa.

— ¿Ropa? —le pregunte y él señalo con un gesto de su cabeza, los casilleros que estaban empotrados en la pared de mi izquierda.

Me acerqué hasta ellos corriendo y los abrí de un tirón. Dentro había maillots, faldas y calzas de diferentes tipos y colores, prolijamente colgados y ordenados. El estante inferior estaba atestado de zapatillas de punta.

—No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho—susurré tomando el primer par de zapatillas de punta que estaba a mi mano. Eran rosadas y tenían largas tiras para atar a los tobillos, las llevé a mi cara sintiendo la suavidad del satén sobre mis mejillas y olfateando su aroma a tela nueva y barniz. —Es todo tan perfecto—agregué, dejando las zapatillas en el estante nuevamente y cerrando las puertas del casillero delicadamente, para luego desplazarme hasta el piano para rozar suavemente la tapa con la yema de mis dedos. Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a descender por mis mejillas, las cuales sequé rápidamente. Definitivamente ese día querían matarme de la emoción.

—El piano es un regalo de tus abuelos—me dijo sonriendo suavemente, parecía que recordaba algo que lo enternecía—Yo no podía decidirme por ninguno así que ellos lo compraron antes que sea el momento del regalo y yo siga dudando.

Rodeé el enorme piano, frotando suavemente mis dedos sobre él, sintiendo su textura. Acaricié lentamente la tapa del teclado y la levanté con sutileza. Me senté en la larga banca, que era del mismo material que el piano. Presioné mis dedos sobre las teclas do, fa y sol centrales, deleitándome con el espléndido sonido que ellas emitían.

Mis ojos comenzaron a derramar más lágrimas.

—Pensé que te gustaría mi regalo—dijo Max apenado, sentándose ágilmente a mi lado en la banca y comenzando a secar mis lágrimas con sus largos y níveos dedos cuidadosamente.

—Me encanta—le dije con una sonrisa. —Es el mejor regalo.

— ¿Por qué lloras entonces? —me pregunté decepcionado, la pena arremolinaba en su tono de voz.

—De felicidad—le respondí simplemente, mientras dejaba que extrajera las lágrimas que escurrían por mis ojos hasta las comisuras de mis labios.

Luego de ver esa increíble habitación me resultaba difícil volver a mi cumpleaños. Pero Max logró que vuelva a la fiesta, luego de jurarme y perjurarme que mañana mi salón de arte seguiría allí intacto al igual que ahora y podría disfrutar de él todo el día.

—Enseguida vuelvo—me dijo Max al oído, marchándose de mi lado fugazmente.

Antes de que caiga en la cuenta de que él se había marchado, Janet apareció frente a mí, disfrazada de coneja demasiado sexy. Era tan predecible.

—Feliz cumpleaños—me dijo con malicia.

—Gracias—le respondí.

—Bonita fiesta—agregó, observando con descrédito a su alrededor, toda la decoración.

—Sí, mi hermana Alice la organizó—le dije, sin prestarle atención.

—Aléjate de Max—me dijo de repente, con tono amenazante acercándose demasiado hacia mí.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque él es mío—me dijo ásperamente. Su frente casi contactaba con la mía y sus ojos eran impasibles.

—Él no es ni tuyo ni mío—la contradije. —Pero de todos modos solo somos amigos, tienes el camino libre—le dije, alejándome un paso de ella.

— ¿Eres idiota? —me preguntó, sus palabras destilaban veneno. —Él esta coladísimo por ti, no me dejas muy libre el camino sino te apartas, eres un estorbo.

—Yo…—comencé a balbucear, pero no sabía que responderle.

—Hola—interrumpió Candy, parándose a mi lado.

— ¿Y tú quién eres? —le preguntó Janet, con la misma antipatía con la que me hablaba a mí. Instintivamente pase mi brazo por los hombros de Candy, intentando protegerla contra el resentimiento de Janet, aunque posiblemente ella me estaba protegiendo a mí.

—Soy Camille, hermana de Max ¿Lo conoces? —preguntó con tono inocentón, extendiendo su mano para tomar la de Janet.

— ¿Her… hermana de Max? —tartamudeó Janet, suavizando exageradamente la expresión de su rostro y tomando su mano.

—Sí—afirmo Candy con una sonrisita pícara.

—Es un placer conocerte hermosura—le dijo Janet con una brillante sonrisa y su tono de voz más cordial.

—Sí, me gustaría poder decir lo mismo—susurró Candy en mi oído. —Tengo un poco de sed Jas ¿Me servirías algo de beber? —me preguntó elevando su tono de voz. —La jarra de bebida es muy pesada y yo no puedo levantarla—agregó con una fingida expresión ingenua. Tuve que usar todo mi control para no carcajearme.

—Si quieres yo te llevo a tomar algo pequeñita—le dijo Janet, hablándole como si fuera una bebé de tres años.

—No, quiero a Jasmett—dijo ella tomando mi mano.

—Sí, vamos—le dije con una sonrisa a la hermana de Max. —Adiós Janet, que te diviertas en lo que queda de mi fiesta—le dije con antipatía, mientras me iba con Candy tomada de mi mano.

Una vez que llegamos a la mesa de las bebidas serví dos vasos de gaseosa y le entregué uno Candy.

—Muchas gracias—dijo ella con una sonrisita taimada.

—Gracias a ti—le susurré, besando sus cabellos.

— ¿La cuidaste bien? —preguntó Max, llegando a mi lado.

—Sí—le contesté creyendo que me hablaba a mí.

—Por supuesto—me interrumpió Candy sonriente. —Con permiso—dijo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia y marchándose con pasos ágiles y elegantes.

— ¿Tú la enviaste? —le pregunté a Max, mirándolo incrédula por mandar a su hermana de trece años a defenderme de Janet.

—Claro que no, ella sabe lo que tiene que hacer no hace falta que yo la mangoneé—dijo sonriéndome, mientras me tomaba de la mano y me guiaba al medio de la pista de baile.

Pasé el poco tiempo que quedaba de mi cumpleaños bailando y riendo con Max. Camille y Adams se unían a nuestras risas de vez en cuando, al igual que Candy. Evan no volvió a pedirme que baile con él o simplemente no le preste atención, no podría asegurarlo con exactitud, dado que me resultaba difícil apartar la vista de Max, quien me devoraba con los ojos y me regalaba una magnifica y diletante sonrisa por cada cosa que decía.

La noche fue increíblemente estupenda y cuando todos se marcharon caí rendida en mi cama luego de tanto bailar.

Debía admitirlo, Alice nunca se equivocaba.

* * *

 **Buenas! Otro capítulo más, voy a esperar sus comentarios para actualizar, así que tiene el fin de semana para leer tranquilos.**

 **Saludos!**


	19. Decisión

**Capítulo 19**

 _ **Decisión**_

Me desperté sobresaltada el día posterior a mi fiesta para darme cuenta de que mi cabeza punzaba frenéticamente y mi reloj marcaba las 15:00 pm, había dormido demasiado tiempo.

Salí arrastrándome de la cama, tropezándome con mis propias sábanas y me dirigí dando tumbos a la cocina para comer algunos canapés que habían sobrado de la noche anterior. Luego de saludar a toda mi familia subí rápidamente al tercer piso, para comprobar que la increíble habitación que había hecho Max aún seguía allí, tan intacta y asombrosa como el día de ayer.

Corrí hacia los casilleros para retirar de ellos un maillot rosado con una falda a tono. Tomé unas zapatillas de ballet del mismo color y me vestí allí mismo, sin poder contener mis ansias por comenzar. Hice un desprolijo rodete con mi cabello en mi coronilla y una vez lista empecé por alongar cada músculo de mi cuerpo. Todos dolían, hacía mucho tiempo que tenía abandonada la danza, tenía desmantelado al arte en general. Apoyé mi talón sobre la barra de ballet y recargué mi peso sobre la misma pierna.

El sonido de una suave música de piano me sacó de mi concentración. Inconscientemente miré hacia el instrumento blanco de mi habitación, pero nadie estaba tocando allí, la música era muy dócil y lejana. Debería ser mi padre, tocando en el primer piso. Sin poder contenerla, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al escuchar una de las tantas canciones que mi padre había compuesto para mí, era mi preferida y la más hermosa composición que alguien podría escuchar. Comencé mí corrida escaleras abajo para llegar junto a él cuanto antes. Me detuve silenciosamente en el umbral de la puerta de la sala de estar, se encontraba solo en esa habitación, irreprochablemente ensimismado y absorto en su brillante melodía. Suavemente me deslicé y me senté junto a él. Cerré mis ojos siguiendo la música en mi mente, deleitándome con las notas que emitía cada tecla de ese increíble piano, cediendo a la influencia de los magníficos dedos de mi padre.

—Canta—dijo mi padre en un susurro sin siquiera inmutarse, con sus ojos aun cerrados y su concentración intacta.

—No —le dije.

—Vamos, canta para mí.

—Recién me despierto—me excusé.

—Tu voz es extraordinaria en cualquier momento del día—dijo él aun ensimismado en su sinfonía. — Sé que le pusiste letra a esta canción, lo vi en tu mente.

—Papá—me quejé, tomando mi rostro con mis manos en señal de vergüenza.

—Canta para mí—volvió a implorar, mirándome con sus ojos dorados por primera vez, mientras seguía deslizando sus dedos apaciblemente por las teclas.

Y cómo poder negarle mi voz al hombre que se había convertido en el mejor padre del mundo, al hombre que me componía excelentes consonancias sin que se las pida, al hombre que siempre estaba a mi lado irreprochablemente sin pedir absolutamente nada a cambio. Cómo negarle algo al hombre que estaba sentado a mi lado cuando me miraba de forma tan amable y protectora.

Lancé un suspiro resignado y él me sonrío cariñosamente para infundirme valor.

Esperé el enganche necesario para empezar la canción y cuando lo escuché comencé a cantar cada palabra de la canción que había compuesto para esta melodía, en puro honor a mis padres. Mi voz se deslizaba gradualmente de forma dulce por encima de su melodía, encajando ambas en una increíble perfección. Podías ver destilar el amor y la paz en nuestro estribillo final. La canción se perfilo hacia la consumación, cada vez más parsimoniosa y más apacible. Mi tono de voz comenzó a disminuir gradualmente hasta desvanecerse en un sutil eco, mientras que mi padre tocaba con todo el amor del mundo la última nota. Ambos abrimos nuestros ojos al mismo tiempo y nos miramos con sonrisas radiantes.

Una salva de aplausos rompió el momento. Toda la familia estaba oyéndonos, mirándonos conmovidos y maravillados.

—Tus cuerdas vocales fueron creadas para cantar junto a las melodías de tu padre—me dijo Esme, llegando a mi lado y apoyando sus manos sobre mis hombros. —Eres fascinante.

—Gracias abuela—le dije, ella beso mi coronilla y se marchó.

—Es perfecta cariño, muchas gracias—dijo mi madre susceptiblemente, besando mis mejillas. — ¿Tú sabías que nos había compuesto una canción? —le preguntó a mi padre, quien asintió con una sonrisa. — ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?

—No estaba terminada amor—le respondió él dulcemente.

—Tu voz me llena de paz—dijo Jasper, pasando a mi lado fugazmente y revolviendo mis cabellos.

—Gracias tío—grité innecesariamente para que me escuche.

—Yo también quiero una canción—dijo Alice haciendo un puchero y parándose al lado de Bella.

—Todos la queremos—interrumpió riendo Renesmee. —Haz la fila detrás de mí.

—Aquí Jass—me indicó mi padre, para que escuche una melodía que iba a tocar.

Sus dos manos comenzaron a volar sobre las teclas, para trabajar con todas las piezas juntas, entregándome una melodía que nunca antes le había oído tocar.

— ¿Es nueva? —pregunté, fascinada con el atrapante sonido de la sinfonía. Él asintió serenamente, sin perder la concentración. — ¿Para quién es?

—Para ti.

— ¿De qué trata su historia? —le pregunté, perdida en la armonía de la composición. Era extremadamente dulce, no había forma de negar que hubiera amor allí encerrado, pero duras notas resaltaban, entregándole un tono misterioso y prohibido, algo reprimido fluía en los acordes. — ¿Trata de una agraciada e inocente pequeña rodeada de amor? —le pregunté, haciendo honor al significado de su canción anterior.

—No—dijo, deteniendo la melodía bruscamente. —Esta trata de una hermosa mujercita, que se niega a dejar fluir su amor y también se niega a dejarse amar—me confesó, tocando suavemente la punta de mi nariz con la yema de su congelado dedo índice.

— ¿Quién se niega al amor? —preguntó Tanya irrumpiendo en el salón, seguida de Kate y Garret.

—Jasmett—respondió mi padre, mientras se levantaba del banco y se iba del salón, dejándome sola con mis tíos.

— ¿Dónde estaban? —les pregunté, recordando que no los había visto al bajar a comer.

—Fuimos de caza—respondió Kate, tomando asiento en los sillones con Garrett a su lado.

— ¿Así que te niegas al amor? —me preguntó Tanya, mirándome inquisidoramente con sus penetrantes ojos.

—Mi padre exagera—me excusé, señalando la puerta por la que se había ido Edward.

—Yo creo que tiene razón—opinó Tanya, acomodándose.

— ¿Qué sabes tú? —le pregunté curiosa, sentándome a su lado. — ¿Mi padre te dijo algo?

—Nadie me dijo nada, pero tengo ojo experto para el amor—respondió ella simplemente.

—Ojo clínico para los hombres enamorados—agregó Kate, tomando la mano de Garret.

—Y te puedo asegurar que ese muchacho con el que bailaste en la fiesta está enamorado de ti—me dijo Tanya.

— ¿Evan? —pregunté. —Sí, lo sé, ayer me pidió un beso—le conté, ruborizándome al recordar la situación.

—Max—me dijo ella, alzando su delicada ceja en un gesto atractivo. —Evan también, pero es solo un humano más que no está demasiado seguro de lo que quiere hacer con su vida.

—En cambio Max…—agregó Kate.

—Puedo ver lo enamorado que esta de ti a miles de kilómetros de distancia—terminó Tanya la frase.

—Están exagerando—les dije, mirándolas con suspicacia.

—Es más testadura de lo que Renesmee nos dijo—comentó Garrett.

— ¡Con que Renesmee anda detrás de esto! —bufé, al escuchar el nombre de mi hermana.

—Nessy no está detrás de nada, solo nos advirtió que eras algo cabeza dura—dijo el novio de Kate.

—Mira Jasmett—me llamó Tanya con su dulce voz de intérprete. —Tengo siglos de experiencia con los hombres y sé que ese chico daría su propia existencia por ti, te ama y es hora de que veas eso.

—Porque, así como tenemos experiencia con los hombres—añadió Kate, dándole una mirada dulce a Garrett. —Tenemos experiencia con el amor en general y es fácil notar que tú también estas enamorada de él, niña.

—Y no hay nada peor en este mundo, que esconder el amor—dijo Tanya, con la mirada perdida.

—Lo pasarás muy mal, si es que ya no estás sufriendo—se compadeció Kate, advirtiendo mi dolor.

—Entiendo lo que dicen y realmente valoro sus consejos, pero es la situación es compleja que eso.

—Complicada es tu vida en este momento, porque estás reprimiendo lo que sientes.

—Él nunca me expresó su amor hacia mí—me defendí.

—Solo le falta tatuarse un "Jasmett te amo" en la frente—me dijo Kate entre risas.

—Está constantemente pendiente de ti, protegiéndote, ayudándote, atento a todo lo que te sucede o necesitas—conjeturó Tanya.

—Organizó una habitación para ti, con las cosas que más te gusta hacer—complementó Kate.

—Sus ojos resplandecen cada vez que te mira—añadió Tanya.

—En su rostro se dibuja una tierna sonrisa cada vez que tú te acercas—adicionó Kate.

—Y encima está buenísimo—completó Tanya, haciéndonos reír a todos.

— ¿Y qué quieren que haga? —les pregunté a mis tías. —No puedo ir y besarlo simplemente—les dije, perdiéndome en la idea de robarle un beso.

—Suena tentador ¿Verdad? —me preguntó Tanya, adivinando mis pensamientos.

—Podrías simplemente dejar de ignorar lo que sientes, con eso va será suficiente—dijo Kate.

— ¿Ustedes creen?

—Sí—me respondieron los tres al unísono.

— ¿La humana viene a visitarte a ti? —preguntó Garrett, mirando por el ventanal.

— ¿Humana? —pregunté, mientras oía como sonaba el timbre.

Me levanté rápidamente y me dirigí dando saltos de ballet hasta la puerta.

—Hola—me saludó Camille sonriente, en su mano tenía un grande bolso negro.

—Ho…hola—le dije, mirando el bolso confundida.

— ¿Bailas clásico? —me preguntó observando escéptica mi atuendo mientras entraba a mi hogar sin que la invite.

—Sí—respondí, cerrando la puerta, aun contrariada.

—Nunca me habías contado

—Nunca lo preguntaste—le respondí.

—Tienes razón—admitió, alzando sus hombros.

Dejó el bolso bruscamente en el piso y se dirigió a la sala. Yo seguía sus pasos mientras saludaba a Kate, Tanya y Garret.

—Es un placer conocerte—le decía Kate amablemente.

—Es bueno saber que Jasmett tiene una gran amiga—añadió Tanya.

—Gracias—respondía ella sonriente y maravillada.

— ¿Por qué traes un bolso? — le pregunté por fin a mi amiga para zanjar mis dudas.

— Para cambiarme— me respondió sin darle importancia.

— ¿Cambiarte qué?

— Es el cumpleaños de Adams—me recordó algo ofuscada. — Arreglamos que vendría aquí, Alice nos embellecería y luego iríamos juntas a su casa ¿Lo olvidaste cierto? — me preguntó, juntando demasiado sus cejas, mostrando un gesto de disgusto.

—Sí, lo siento—le dije golpeando mi frente con la palma de mi mano. —Ven, vamos a mi habitación.

— ¿Dónde está tu familia? —preguntó ella, mirando en todas direcciones. —Quiero saludarlos.

—Los saludaras luego, vamos—le dije, guiándola hasta las escaleras.

Ella tomó el bolso y siguió mis pasos.

— ¿Todos los integrantes de tu familia son tan hermosos? —me preguntó en un susurro, haciendo una comparación entre Tanya, Kate y Garret y los miembros de mi familia que ya conocía.

—Algo así—le respondí, intentando no entregarle demasiada importancia al asunto. —Cuando te vi con el bolso pensé que te mudarías a vivir conmigo—le dije sonriendo, mientras la hacía pasar a mi habitación.

—Sería una gran idea, tu familia me trata mucho mejor que la mía, de eso no caben dudas—dijo ella apenada.

— ¿Todo sigue igual con ellos? —le pregunté, al mismo tiempo que me sentaba en el borde de mi cama y la invitaba a hacer lo mismo.

—Sí—respondió ella, sentándose a mi lado. —Pero no me molesta, hasta me agrada que no me dirijan la palabra.

—Cuentas conmigo para cualquier cosa que necesitas y puedes venir a casa cuando quieras ¿Lo sabes verdad?

—Claro que lo sé, eres mi mejor amiga—me dijo conmovida.

— ¿Fuiste a ver a Michael últimamente? —le pregunté.

—Sí, sigo yendo seguido a hablar con él—dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa. —Le conté sobre ti.

— ¿Y qué dijo? —bromeé.

—No dijo nada, está un poco mudo.

—¡Camille! —la regañé, golpeándola con un almohadón. — ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas de tu difunto hermano?

—Era un chiste—se defendió ella riendo. —Estoy segura que le habrías caído muy bien, hasta le habrías gustado, eres la clase de muchacha que a él le gustaba pero jamás logró encontrar.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo soy?

—Bonita, susceptible, divertida… inteligente— me respondió. —No eres como la hueca de Janet.

— ¿Ya tenías que nombrarla? —le pregunté, reprimiendo el escalofrío que me invadió al oír su nombre. —Ayer me amenazó—le conté.

— ¿Te amenazó? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? —comenzó a preguntar. —Deberías habérmelo dicho, era la oportunidad perfecta para desenterrarle todos los dientes.

—Me dijo que me aleje de Max.

— ¿Por qué?

—Cree que él está enamorado de mi—le dije, sin creérmelo.

— ¿Y recién lo nota?—preguntó Camille abriendo sus ojos como platos.

— ¿Tú sigues creyéndolo también?

— ¡Claro que sí! —afirmó, muy segura. — ¿Por qué cambiaría de opinión? Es más, creo que cada día que pasa está más loco por ti Jazz, deberías hacer algo con ese pobre muchacho.

— ¿Hacer qué?

—Dar el primer paso.

— ¿Qué paso? —le pregunté.

—Confesarle lo que siente, por ejemplo

— ¿Estás loca? —le pregunté, aunque en realidad era una afirmación.

—No, ustedes están locos, son dos ciegos—me respondió intranquila. —Todos vemos el amor que se tienen el uno al otro, hasta se puede palpar en el aire, menos ustedes.

—Puede que lleves la razón, eres la cuarta persona que me dice lo mismo el día de hoy.

—Y sí, ya no vemos la hora de que te lances a los brazos de Max—dijo ella rodando sus ojos. —Toda tu familia lo adora.

— ¿Cómo podrías saber eso? —pregunte intentado recordar alguna ocasión en que hayan estado ella y Adams juntos con mi familia, no existía ese momento.

—Lo noté ayer en tu cumpleaños, todos tenían una especie de complicidad con él—dijo ella sencillamente mientas miraba algo en su celular.

No tardaría mucho en darse cuenta lo que era mi familia si realmente era tan observadora, ni siquiera yo había notado eso o quizás yo no lo detallaba porque estaba acostumbrada a la situación.

—Sí, realmente les cae bien—le dije para no darle demasiadas cosas en que pensar respecto a mi familia.

—Oye, no te pusiste la pulsera que te he regalado—cambió de tema tomando el colgante de arriba de mi mesa de luz.

—No, lo he olvidado—admití, extendiéndole mi brazo para que me la coloque. Ella la abrochó alrededor de mi muñeca.

—Listo.

—Gracias—pronuncié, observando el dije.

— ¿Qué te pondrás hoy para el cumpleaños de Adams? —me preguntó, poniéndose de pie y comenzando a sacar ropa de adentro de su bolso.

—No lo sé —le respondí, pensando en las opciones que tenía para vestir. —Quería estrenar los obsequios de mis tíos.

— ¿La chaqueta, las botas y el bolso?

—Exacto—vociferé.

— ¡Son geniales! —exclamó ella. —Tienen mucha personalidad, creo que debes ponerte una minifalda.

— ¿Botas y chaqueta de cuero con una falda? —consulté con tono de voz irónico. — ¿Quieres que me dejen salir o que Emmett me mantenga aquí encerrada?

—Quedarían bien.

—Pero es demasiado provocativo, creo que me pondré unos jeans simplemente.

— ¡Sí! —clamó ella. —Unos bien ajustados—me dijo emocionada haciendo gestos con sus manos.

— ¿Tú dices?

—Claro que sí—aseguró ella. —Max caerá rendido a tus pies.

Nos quedamos en mi habitación escogiendo y probándonos ropa. Yo me pondría lo que ella me había aconsejado y ella optaría por un sencillo vestido de mi tía Rosalie, ya que nada de lo que había traído le gustaba. A las cinco de la tarde mi abuela nos trajo un refrigerio y se quedó un rato conversando con nosotras y aconsejándonos sobre moda, a ella luego se le unió Alice, quien nos convenció para dejarnos maquillar y peinar. Y así lo hizo, para las siete ya estábamos las dos sobre nuestros tacones, listas para ir a la fiesta de Adams.

—Olvidé comprarle un obsequio a Adams—dije mientras bajamos las escaleras rumbo a la sala para despedirnos de mi familia.

—No te hagas problema, otro día se lo compras—me tranquilizó Camille con una sonrisa.

— ¡Qué vergüenza! —exclamé.

—Aquí tienes—me dijo Alice, acercándome una cajita envuelta en un papal metálico. —Le va a encantar.

—Gracias—le dije sonriendo. —Siempre estás en todo.

—Lo sé—canturreó de forma autosuficiente.

— ¿Ya te vas? —consultó mi madre, poniéndose de pie al verme.

Estaban todos reunidos conversando en la sala, incluidos Tanya, Kate y Garrett.

—Sí, Bella—le dije lentamente, recordando no llamarla mamá delante de mi amiga.

— ¡Estás preciosa! —exclamó Kate, observando mi figura.

—Realmente te quedaron perfectas las botas y la chaqueta, escogimos la talla justa—se complació Tanya.

—Sí, muchas gracias—les agradecí.

—Estás muy sexy—dijo Emmett, mirándome con el ceño fruncido, apretando con demasía el brazo del sillón.

—Cálmate Emmett, Jasmett ya es grande—lo tranquilizo Jasper, enviando una oleada de tranquilidad.

—No seas anticuado—lo reprendió Rosalie entre dientes y luego se dirigió a mí con mirada dulce. —Estas muy bonita, princesa.

—Gracias ti…—comencé a decir, y me detuve para corregir mi impulso de llamarla "tía", Camille debería creer que ellos eran mis hermanos. —Tierna Rose—agregué con una fingida sonrisa.

—Tú también estas encantadora Camille—le dijo mi padre a mi amiga simpáticamente.

—Gracias Edward—dijo ella sutilmente avergonzada.

—Bueno, es hora de irnos—anuncié a mi amiga, para luego saludar a mi familia.

— ¿A qué hora vuelven cariño? —me preguntó Esme, tomando el lugar de madre.

—No lo sé—respondí. — ¿A qué hora terminará la fiesta Camille? —le consulté a mi amiga.

—Yo estimo que a la una de la mañana ya estaremos aquí señora Cullen—le dijo mi amiga a mí supuesta madre. — Me gustaría darle una mano a Adams a ordenar la casa, terminada la fiesta.

—De acuerdo, diviértanse—añadió Esme, dándonos un beso a cada una.

Ambas nos dirigimos en silencio hacia el garaje, esa era mi oportunidad perfecta para probar mi nuevo auto. Era increíble, rápido y reconfórmatele. Camille quedó encantada al igual que yo.

Luego de tanto buscar un lugar dónde estacionar, al fin lo encontramos a una cuadra de la casa de Adams.

—Tu novio parece ser un chico muy popular—le dije a Camille mientras nos encaminábamos hasta su hogar.

—Así parece—me respondió mi amiga y noté preocupación en su voz.

— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté, deteniéndome en seco. — Te siento algo intranquila.

—Estoy bien—dijo rápidamente. —Un poco nerviosa, solo eso, hoy conoceré a la familia de Adams.

—Ah, era eso—dije tomándole la mano delicadamente. —Estoy segura de que les encantarás, eres una gran persona.

—Gracias—respondió, suspirando sonoramente.

Le di un suave abrazo para apaciguarla e infundirle valor, y luego seguimos el camino hacia la casa de Adams.

Camille golpeó la puerta titubeante y acto seguido, su novio apareció sonriente.

—¡Camm! —gritó al verla, tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

—Feliz cumpleaños—susurró ella, comenzando a besarlo.

—Hola, ¿Qué tal?—susurré, sarcásticamente intimidada por la situación— Feliz cumpleaños— Continué diciendo a Adams, que no me prestaba ni la más mínima atención mientras mantenía abrazada a su novia, besándola como si se viniera el fin del mundo y fuera la última vez que iba a verla. —Yo también me alegro de verte…

Como no recibí respuesta alguna por parte de ellos, cerré la puerta que Adams había abierto e ingresé en la estancia sin esperar ningún tipo de permiso de su parte, dejando a los tortolitos solos son su intimidad. Dejé el regalo sobre una mesa donde había otros presentes.

El lugar estaba abarrotado de personas interactuando entre sí, definitivamente este muchacho era muy popular. Algunos bailaban al compás de la canción que estaba sonando, otros bebían y otros conversaban a los gritos para hacerse oír, desafiando el volumen de la música. Tanta gente junta me hizo entrar rápidamente en calor, así que dejé mi chaqueta en el primer perchero que vislumbré en la sala de estar. Junto a él había una mesa repleta de vasos y bebidas alcohólicas, yo no solía tomar, pero la ocasión ameritaba una copa, o dos. Así que me serví un vaso enorme de cerveza, y comencé a recorrer la casa, haciendo pasar por curiosidad mis ansias de encontrarlo a él.

Toda la casa estaba demasiado oscura para mi gusto, solo se iluminaba por el titilar de reflectores a modo de flashes, que se encontraban en el techo de todo el lugar, podría haber pasado por una verdadera discoteca de no haber sido por los muebles.

Bebí todo el vaso de cerveza de un sopetón cuando me asomé por la puerta de la cocina y vi a Max apoyado contra encimera, conversando con otros chicos del instituto animadamente. Los destellos de luz momentáneos de los reflectores contra la oscuridad, le daban a su rostro un atractivo peculiar, terroríficamente hermoso, me resultaba increíble que las demás personas no se dieran cuenta de que él no era humano. Me quedé inmovilizada espiando como su charla fluía normalmente, como si fuera una persona común más, como si realmente le importara lo que esos chicos pudieran llegar a decirle de sus patéticas vidas humanas.

Al verlo allí tan relajado, más tranquilo que cualquier humano al socializar con otras personas, riendo despreocupado y contando chistes, pude imaginar mi existencia a su lado, pude visualizar mi vida con él. Una imagen pasó por mi mente, más nítida que la mejor de las fotografías tomadas por una de las cámaras más modernas: ambos estábamos sentados en un gran sillón, yo enroscada en la comodidad de sus brazos de piedra y él jugando con mis cabellos, riendo de algún comentario inoportuno mío. Esta imagen duro solo un segundo en mi mente, lo suficiente para hacer que enmarañada. Fui corriendo hasta la sala de estar y me serví otro vaso de cerveza.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Qué era esa imagen? No había posibilidades de que sea el pasado, nunca había tenido una situación así con Max. Mi padre dijo que quizás yo tenía el don de ver un pasado en el que no estuve presente, pero eso esa visión era claramente del futuro ¿Sería real? ¿O solo era una anhelación? ¿Un engaño de mi mente? ¿Un deseo más profundo de mi ser? ¿Cómo saberlo?

Había pensado tanto en Max este último tiempo, que ya no distinguía los sueños y los pensamientos de la realidad. Me reí de mi misma y de mis cavilaciones.

Todas las conversaciones con mi familia, las conversaciones conmigo misma, con mi mente, con mi corazón, todo me había colapsado. No quería, mejor dicho no podía alejarme de él, no quería ser su amiga, solo quería tenerlo para mí. Poder acariciar su perfecta tez aterciopelada sin sentirme culpable, poder abrazarlo sin pensar que estoy cometiendo un error, poder besarlo. Besarlo, qué bien se sentirían sus labios en los míos ¿Apreciaría en la boca la misma electricidad que sentía cuando me tocaba? Debía averiguarlo, no podía quedarme con esa duda para el resto de mi inútil vida humana.

Debía ir a buscarlo nuevamente, tenía que hacerlo. Ya estaba preparada para resignarme a sus encantos, había pasado demasiado sufrimiento desde la primera vez que lo había visto en el instituto, eso tenía que terminar. Era tiempo de ver si todos se equivocaban o si la equivocada era yo.

Apuré nuevamente el vaso de cerveza y fui en su búsqueda, el corazón le había ganado la guerra a la razón.

Comencé a buscarlo donde lo había espiado descaradamente con anterioridad, en la cocina. Pero para mi sorpresa ya no se encontraba allí, solo los humanos continuaban conversando animadamente apoyados contra la gran encimera de granito.

Seguí recorriendo la casa atestada de gente con gran dificultad. Le di un simple vistazo al living, pero allí nuevamente solo había muchas personas bailando y bebiendo jocosamente, ninguna de ellas era desmesuradamente hermosa hasta hacerte sentir una punzada de dolor en el pecho, ninguna era mi vampiro.

Encontrarlo no debería representar una tarea ardua, pensaba mientras observaba en todas direcciones efímeramente, ya que no me era necesario mirar con gran detenimiento el rostro de cada uno de los invitados, podría reconocer a Max entre mil caras diferentes, su perfecta belleza resaltaría notablemente entre un millón de personas amontonadas unas con otras.

Volví a dirigirme hacia la cocina y una vez más me encontré con más nada. Hasta me precipité a revisar el baño, quizás había ido a parar allí en un intento por simular humanidad, pero solo había una hilera de mujeres esperando que otra mujer saliera.

Sabía muy bien que no correspondía transgredir la intimidad de Adams y su familia, pero de todos modos, en un intento desesperado por encontrarlo, revisé las habitaciones privadas de los integrantes de la familia de Adams. En esta ocasión no me tropecé con nada más que una pareja de desconocidos besándose apasionadamente en uno de los cuartos. Me sonrojé ante la situación y hui rápidamente murmurando un "lo siento" al aire que seguramente no llegaron a oír, ni tampoco necesitaban para retomar su agitada actividad.

Estaba comenzando a perder mi escaza paciencia, sumergiéndome en la desesperación, yo misma podía sentir como palpitaba desmañadamente mi corazón exasperado y como mi aliento se zarandeaba dificultándome la respiración. Apoyé el peso de mi cuerpo sobre la pared del living, para tomar el control de mí misma. Si Max volvía a la fiesta en algún momento, ingresando por la puerta principal, debería pasar por este sitio y lo vería.

Esta situación parecía un chiste de muy mal gusto, el vampiro desaparecía justo cuando intentaba sincerarme con él. Podía considerarse a esto como una obra del destino, podría tomar su ausencia como un aviso de los pasos a seguir. Quizás él no me correspondía y yo solo debía seguir como hasta ahora, sin hacer nada al respecto.

En ese momento pude ver una parte de la silueta de Evan ingresando en el salón, flaqueado de otro muchacho, que miró en mi dirección y me sonrió amablemente. Se detuvo a conversar con su acompañante por unos segundos y luego de señalar hacia mí persona, su amigo se fue por donde habían venido y Evan caminó hacia donde yo me encontraba, intentando esquivar al resto de los muchachos que se interponían en nuestro camino. Tal vez Evan era el hombre para mí, quizás él era mi destino, había demostrado mucho interés en mí este último tiempo, posiblemente eso estaban tratando de indicarme estas circunstancias.

—Hola—me dijo al llegar hasta mí, tomando mi mano sin esperar respuesta y comenzando a mover su cuerpo al rimo de la canción de moda. —Me debes un baile—me recordó con el tono de voz lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuche a través de la música.

Sin responderle nada, acepté su petición con una leve sonrisa y así nos enredamos en una grácil danza.

Mientras ambos demostrábamos nuestra destreza en el baile, aproveché su distracción para mirarlo. Nunca me había detenido a mirar a Evan realmente, de tal forma que recién tomaba noción de que era un muchacho bastante corpulento y fibroso. Aunque la oscuridad del lugar no me permitía ver con claridad su rostro por algunos momentos, gracias a los reflectores podía distinguir que sus ojos eran del color de la miel más oscura expresándose chispeantes y afables. Era un muchacho bastante agradable, hasta sería muy atractivo si mi mente pudiera dejar de compararlo con la extraordinaria y perfecta divinidad que caracterizaba a los vampiros, sobre todo a Max. Pero era imposible, todo mi mundo estaba irremediablemente diagramado en torno a Max.

Presté atención a nuestras manos delicadamente entrelazadas, su temperatura era mucho más cálida que la mía que siempre se encontraba helada y eso era agradable, pero no quemaba ni enviaba descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo como lo hacía el tacto de Max.

Evan detuvo en seco nuestro baile, sacándome arrebatadamente de mis cavilaciones y una mueca de irritación atravesó su semblante. En ese instante, una mano glacial, proveniente de alguien que se encontraba detrás de mí, se posó sobre mis ojos repentinamente, bloqueándome la visión. No tenía necesidad de tocarla para saber a quién pertenecía, podía sentir su helado cuerpo rozando mi espalda y su suave aliento arremolinar en mis cabellos.

* * *

 **Ahora sí, Max y Jasmett no puede seguir escapándose de lo que sienten ¿Quieren saber qué pasa?**


	20. Confesiones

**Capítulo 20**

 _ **Confesiones**_

—Max—susurré, mientras me daba la vuelta lo más rápido que mi cuerpo me permitía, impaciente por vislumbrar su agraciado rostro, soltando mis manos de las de Evan.

— ¿Cómo adivinaste? —pregunto él, simulando sorpresa.

—No sé, será que tus manos están prácticamente bajo cero—le susurré en un tono de voz lo suficientemente bajo para que solo él pudiera escucharme, mientras rodaba mis ojos.

—Debe ser—contestó casi gritando, para hacerse oír a través de la música. — ¿Vamos fuera? —me preguntó extendiéndome mi abrigo y señalando hacia el exterior.

—Sí, por favor—le contesté, aliviada por su aparición. El destino había jugado una nueva carta. Me giré nuevamente para encontrarme con un Evan visiblemente encrespado. —Lo siento Evan, debo irme.

—Sí, lo imaginé—respondió y me pareció distinguir una pizca de resignación en el tono de su voz. Él se mantenía mirando hacia Max con rabia, que se encontraba a mi espalda. —Un gusto bailar otra vez contigo, belleza—agregó, nuevamente sin mirarme y luego se fue rápidamente, chocando con todos los demás muchachos en su retirada.

Tomé mi chaqueta de la mano de Max y dejé que él me ayudara a colocarme dentro de ella. Luego emprendimos el recorrido hacia la puerta de salida. Max esquivaba ágilmente a los adolescentes que se encontraban en el camino y yo solo pretendía imitarlo fracasando penosamente en el intento.

Una vez fuera de la casa respiré profundamente el aire fresco, la brisa se sentía bien en mi rostro.

—Ya me dolía la cabeza con la música tan alta—comentó Max distraídamente.

— ¿Los vampiros tienen jaqueca? —le pregunté, riendo de sus ocurrencias.

—No realmente—dijo esbozando su característica hermosa media sonrisa que me derretía. — Yo siento como una presión aquí—agregó tocándome la sien con su dedo índice, enviando inmediatamente las descargas eléctricas tan conocidas por mi cuerpo.

—Curioso—susurré, perdida en la sensación que generaba el contado de su piel sobre la mía.

Max me tomó de la mano y comenzamos a caminar por la acera, yo solo lo seguía mientras el guiaba el camino.

—Tenías razón—conseguí decir en un intento por ignorar el calor que generaba en mí su helado toque, recordando cómo se besaban apasionadamente Adams y Camille.

—Es algo que sucede con mucha frecuencia—alardeó con una sonrisa perfecta que dejaba ver sus relucientes dientes. — ¿Se puede saber respecto a qué en esta ocasión?

—Fanfarrón—le acusé, presionando levemente su mano que estaba sujeta a la mía, a modo de reprimenda. —Respecto a nuestros amigos, parece que se gustan mucho, se los ve muy bien juntos.

—Sí—afirmó, aún sonriente.

Todavía tenía mi mano entre la suya de forma despreocupada mientras continuábamos caminando lentamente en silencio, me pregunté si él también sentía las descargas eléctricas que para mí eran tan potentes.

—Mantienes una buena relación con los humanos—le dije, cambiando nuevamente la dirección de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Debería ser de otra forma? —preguntó.

— ¿Ahora eres tú el que me responde con preguntas?

— ¡No hiciste una pregunta! —se defendió. —Solo comentaste que me llevaba bien con los humanos.

— ¿Por qué mantienes tan buena relación con lo humanos? —me corregí rápidamente, antes de comenzar una disputa.

—Porque considero que es así como debería ser—dijo con la vista perdida en algún lugar del camino.

— ¿Así debería ser? ¿Así cómo? ¿Simulando que ellos no son tu alimento? —pregunté, sonando más curiosa de lo que me hubiera gustado.

—Míralo así, si tu familia creyera que "ustedes" son nuestro alimento tú no estarías aquí, si yo creyera lo mismo tú estarías muerta—comentó poniendo especial énfasis en "ustedes" para recordarme que yo también era humana, mientras se detenía a mirarme seriamente, como si no entendiera lo que estaba planteándole. —Esta forma de vida que elijo me permite mantenerme en contacto con lo que realmente soy, yo no creo haber perdido mi alma, no creo estar muerto, solo creo haber evolucionado.

— ¿Evolucionado? —le pregunté, mirándolo incrédula.

—Sí, evolucionado—afirmó seguro de sí mismo. — ¿Cómo voy a perder mi alma si nunca he hecho mal alguno? ¿Solo por qué me mordieron y me condenaron a vivir por toda la eternidad? Es absurdo.

—No lo sé—respondí, perdiéndome en su mirada. —Yo tampoco creo que los vampiros sean criaturas terroríficas del demonio, sin alma y blablablá. De hecho, mi familia es lo más puro que existe, pero ellos siempre tuvieron muy presente que los humanos éramos su alimento por naturaleza y lucharon contra eso, pero tú lo haces parecer muy fácil.

— Es fácil para mi ¿Eso está mal? —me preguntó mientras retomaba la caminata, desviando su mirada de la mía para volverla nuevamente al camino.

—No, claro que no está mal—dije yo, siguiendo nuevamente sus pasos. —Es solo que no lo entiendo.

— ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? —preguntó, parecía realmente no concebir mi duda.

— ¿Sinceramente disfrutas de la compañía de los humanos? —le pregunté como si yo no fuera una. —Es decir, tienes una vida mil veces más interesante que cualquier mortal.

—Sí, disfruto de pasar mi tiempo con ellos, siempre me están enseñando cosas nuevas y son extremadamente ocurrentes y graciosos—me respondió de manera sincera. —Como tú—aclaró, le gustaba recordarme que yo también era humana.

—A veces olvido que yo también soy una simple mortal—le confesé.

—Me doy cuenta de eso—me dijo divertido. —Vamos allí—dijo agregó, señalando un gran asiento blanco que se encontraba debajo de un árbol.

Siempre atento a mis necesidades humanas me ayudó a sentarme y se sentó a mi lado con elevada elegancia y naturalidad. Soltó mi mano y puso la suya sobre su rodilla, frotándola como si estuviera intentado darse calor por fricción, como si pudiera sentir frío, seguramente lo hacía en recuerdo de alguna costumbre humana que no había dejado atrás. La ausencia de su congelado contacto dejó un horrible vacío en mi palma, como si su tacto fuera candente y al retirarlo el frío invadiera repentinamente mi mano.

Al mirarlo sentado a mi lado, despreocupado, con su cabello enmarañado y su vista perdida en las hojas del árbol, se veía muy poco vampiro, muy poco espeluznante. Si yo fuera una mortal ignorante respecto al tema de la inmortalidad, jamás habría sospechado que él tenía algo raro, ni siquiera al tocar su helada piel de mármol, habría atribuido esto a una mala circulación o a una cuestión de su organismo que lo hacía padecer de frío crónico. Pero jamás lo habría encasillado como alguien de quien debía alejarme, como a un ser espantoso, cosa que sí ocurría con el resto de los vampiros, nuestro instinto de presa nos incitaba a huir de ellos.

— ¿En qué estás pensando? —me preguntó, encontrando mi mirada fija en él.

En ese momento atrapó un mechón de mi cabello que el viento hizo caer mi rostro y lo colocó con suma delicadeza detrás de mi oreja.

—En ti—respondí en un susurro casi sin pensarlo, fundiendo su mirada con la mía, dejándome llevar por el color ocre extraño de sus ojos, que parecían resplandecer dorados a la tenue luz de la luna.

— ¿En mí? —preguntó alzando sus cejas, visiblemente asombrado. — ¡Qué honor! ¿Se puede saber qué piensas de mí?

—Estaba pensado en cómo llevas tu vida, en cómo te comportas—respondí sin poder dejar de mirarlo. —Siento que estoy con un humano cuando estoy contigo, pero no me siento como con el resto de humanos en tu presencia, me siento especial, única, como si fuera alguien importante, es ridículo.

— A mí me pasa algo similar contigo, pero a la inversa—dijo con su cálido tono musical, trazando en su rostro una leve sonrisa contrariada, como si lo que acababa de decir fuera una gran paradoja. —Para todos siempre soy especial, muy atractivo, inteligente, grácil, atlético, atento, el muchacho con el que todas las señoritas desearían casarse, pero de repente llagaste tú, manteniendo tu distancia. —recordó, mirando a mis ojos, pero notablemente perdido en sus propios pensamientos. —Era imposible asombrarte, nada de lo que yo hacía te caía en gracia, no dejabas de insultarme, te alejabas todo el tiempo, todo lo contrario a las demás chicas, me hacías sentir…

—Normal—terminé su frase.

—Exactamente—afirmó asintiendo, volviendo de la inmersión en sus propios recuerdos y enfocando sus ojos en los míos nuevamente, mirándome como si lo hiciera por primera vez en su vida, como si hubiera descubierto un tesoro en ese momento. — Me llevaste de vuelta al pasado, a cuando estaba intacto, cuando era solo alguien más.

—No creo que seas alguien más—me apresuré a corregir, no quería que pensara que para mí era alguien más del montón, cuando era absolutamente todo lo opuesto.

—Déjame terminar—me pidió, colocando su dedo sobre mi boca solo el segundo necesario para que mi cuerpo tiemble bajo su tacto. —Me hiciste sentir nuevamente como ese chico de 18 años que no tenía más preocupaciones que sí mismo, que miraba futbol e intentaba quedar para salir con la muchacha más atractiva del instituto, reforzaste mi idea sobre mi alma, afloraste el humano que hay en mí.

—Pero…

—Calla por favor, esperé demasiado tiempo para poder decirte esto—volvió a pedirme, con impaciente ternura.

—Sí, de acuerdo, lo siento—le dije, apretando mis labios en señal de entendimiento.

—Ni bien te conocí, ni bien te vi sentada en el primer banco de la clase de historia, desde ese momento no pude dejar de pensar en ti. Estabas tan destrozada y enferma, tan débilmente hermosa que te volviste mi obsesión, todo mi tiempo estaba destinado a pensar en la forma correcta de entablar una relación contigo y poder curarte, ideaba diferentes planes y estrategias, pero eras tan terca y obstinada—siguió explicando, ensimismado en su recuerdo. —Por un tiempo pensé que mi intensa preocupación por tu bienestar era debido a ese vínculo creado por mi don, pero luego de haberte curado seguía igual o más aferrado a ti que antes, era una locura para mí. Y luego cuando comencé a sentir enormes deseos de asesinar a cualquier chico que hablara contigo, a cualquier chico que solo pensara en ti, o que te mirara de soslayo al pasar, sobre todo a Evan—conmemoró, negando con la cabeza con gesto horripilado y dolido como si se avergonzara terriblemente de sus pensamientos. Estaba manifestándose en voz alta, pero parecía que hablaba más para sí mismo que para mí. — No podía entender qué me estaba sucediendo, nunca había deseado la muerte de ningún humano, jamás en toda mi existencia y ahora tenía ganas de separarle la cabeza del cuerpo a Evan, que incluso me parecía un buen muchacho antes de conocerte, me sentía paranoico. Entonces fui a hablar con Candy, ella es la persona que más sabe sobre sentimientos y ¿Sabes qué me dijo? —preguntó de forma que parecía que estaba auto preguntándose, intensificando su mirada en la mía.

Absorta como me encontraba en sus confesiones y en la energía de su mirada solo pude negar con la cabeza, sabía que no debía hablar, no debía interrumpirlo, pero de haber querido tampoco habría podido, me encontraba totalmente paralizada.

—Me dijo que estaba celoso ¡¿Celoso yo?! Que nunca había podido sentir algo así, ni siquiera cuando era humano—expresó, siguiendo su conversación con sí mismo. — Candy me advirtió que si no hacía algo pronto Evan podía robarse tu corazón—dijo estas últimas palabras en un susurro y a su precioso rostro lo traspuso una mueca de dolor. —Pero no sé cómo impedir eso, no sé cómo lograr ser merecedor de tu corazón, no sé cómo hacer que tú me lo confíes, cuando todo lo que hago en un intento de sorprenderte te resulta insignificante.

—No—contesté agobiada con tantas palabras, entristecida por su visible tormento. —No me resulta insignificante, yo…

—Sé muy bien que teniendo como familia a un aquelarre de vampiros nada de lo que diga o haga va a llamar tu atención, pero también sé que puedo hacerte feliz, estoy seguro de eso y si logro que me ames, sé que me amarás por lo que realmente soy, no por mi dinero, ni mi atracción, ni…

—Max yo…

—No tienes por qué decir nada ahora.

— ¡Max! —exasperé. — Es mi turno de hablar ¿No te parece?

—Sí—comprendió. —Supuestamente los vampiros no perdemos los nervios, pero no sé cómo llamarle a esta ansiedad que estoy sintiendo.

—Yo quería encontrarte hoy para hablar contigo y me has ganado de mano—comencé a decir titubeante, tenía sus ojos fijos en los míos y su cara tan cerca que sentía como rebotaba mi aliento en sus facciones de adonis. Respiré hondo y con el aire lleno de su exquisita fragancia arremetió el valor. — Me gustas, me encantas. Al principio me dabas mucho miedo, me aterraba saber de lo que eras capaz, pero ahora solo me aterra lo que generas en mí...

—Tu piel es tan cálida y suave—me interrumpió, mirándome con devoción y una pizca de sorpresa, posando su mano sobre mi mejilla y acercando aún más su rostro al mío. — Y eres tan hermosa, siempre hueles a jazmines—agregó hundiendo su nariz dócilmente en la base de mi cuello, logrando que me estremezca por completo. —Pero lo que más me gusta de ti, es la intensidad con la que te expresas, tu convicción. —continuó diciendo contra mi clavícula, yo podía sentir como sus facciones se acomodaban en una sonrisa contra mi piel al agregar las últimas palabras.

Lentamente subió por mi cuello, hasta mi mandíbula, respirando suavemente contra mi piel. Y allí comenzó a besar mi mejilla con sumo cuidado, acercándose lentamente a la boca, como si fuera el ser más frágil del mundo, como si un suspiro suyo pudiera romperme. Yo podía sentir como el fuego se comenzaba a expandir desde la comisura de mis labios, hasta llegar a todo mi cuerpo.

Quería precipitarme rápidamente y enlazar nuestros labios en un beso desesperado, recorrer yo misma esos milímetros que los separaban y terminar de una vez por todas con esta tortura que me hacía estremecer de pies a cabeza. Sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho en cualquier momento, latiendo descontrolado. Pero estaba entumecida, aunque deseaba mover mi cuerpo, no podía hacerlo, era como si la corriente estática que me provocaba su contacto me mantuviera inmovilizada. Y entonces, como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos, como si fuera poseedor del don de mi padre, me tomo el rostro con ambas manos.

—Estoy siempre pensando en ti, incluso si no quiero hacerlo, en más formas de las que puedo contar—susurró con su boca casi pegada a la mía. —No paro de proyectar imágenes tuyas en mi mente, creo que estoy por volverme loco.

—Yo también—agregué con el último hilo de voz que me quedaba, con mi último aliento, no me había dado cuenta que había estado conteniendo la respiración todo este tiempo.

—Voy a besarte—agregó a modo de aviso y sin esperar mi respuesta e incluso antes de terminar la frase, se lanzó sobre mi boca.

Tomó mis labios con los suyos, suavemente, primero el superior, luego el inferior, muy despacio. Mantuve mis ojos cerrados y me dejé llevar por él. No era un beso desenfrenado como el que yo esperaba, era un beso pausado, tan lento que dolía la desesperación en mi cuerpo al querer más de él.

Sentí el fuego acumularse en mi vientre, quemándome, sentí la corriente fluir entre nosotros. Enlacé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello lo más fuerte que pude y me pegué a él, fundiéndonos en un intento desesperado por apurar nuestro contacto, por urgir nuestro beso.

—No, Jas—susurró él apartando tan velozmente su boca de la mía, que ni siquiera pude hacer el menor intento por impedirlo, aunque hubiera sido en vano luchar contra su extremada fuerza.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté desorientada abriendo los ojos para poder ver qué indicaban sus facciones, mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire, llena de su efluvio. — ¿Hice algo mal?

—No, no has hecho nada mal, es solo que…—comenzó a explicarme, aun sosteniendo mi cabeza con sus manos, mientras abría sus ojos para enfocarlos en los míos, ofreciéndome así la respuesta a mi pregunta.

—Oh no, lo siento tanto— le dije al ver que sus ojos ya no resplandecían en destellos dorados a la luz de la luna, sino que se encontraban del color de la más oscura de las obsidianas, profundamente negros.

Pretendí alejarme de él en un intento por dejarlo ventilarse y darle su espacio, pero él tenía sus manos al costado de mi rostro aún, sujetándome enérgica pero dulcemente.

—No te vayas—me pidió de modo tierno, al percatarse que intentaba escurrirme de entre sus manos.

—Pero estás sediento, es mejor si me alejo.

—No estoy sediento Jasmett—refutó él, terminando su frase con lo que pareció ser un bufido frustrado.

—Pero tus ojos están negros.

—Mis ojos no están anhelosos por tu sangre—explicó, aun manteniendo su mirada en la mía. —No todo es alimento para nosotros, no al menos para mí, tengo otros instintos.

— ¿Otros instintos? —pregunté confusa.

—Sí, instintos conectados con la parte humana de mí ser, conectados al mero hecho de ser hombre—explicó, soltando su agarre y llevando sus manos a sus rodillas, mientras bajaba la vista hacia ellas. —Nunca deseé tu sangre.

—Oh…—musité, exhalando todo el aire de mis pulmones al comprender sus palabras.

Él nunca había ansiado mi sangre, la lóbrega fogosidad reflejada a menudo en sus ojos no era sed, él ansiaba mi cuerpo. No me deseaba como un puma desea a un alce, ni como un vampiro desea la sangre de un humano, sino como un simple hombre desea a una mujer.

— ¿Entonces…?—comencé a preguntar titubeante.

—Todo el súper autocontrol que tengo con los demás humanos se derrumba fácilmente en lo que a ti respecta y no por una cuestión de sed, el problema radica en ser totalmente incapaz de mantener a raya mi fuerza ante mis impulsos de querer sentir tu cuerpo y lo último que deseo en este mundo es lastimarte—me explicó, mirándome insondablemente.

—No me lastimarás—afirmé acariciando lentamente la suavidad de su congelada mejilla.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso— me contradijo con una carcajada de fastidio, retirando mi mano de su rostro y sosteniéndola entre las suyas cuidadosamente como si fuera un objeto valioso. —Requiero de toda mi concentración para controlarme contigo y tú me distraes tanto….

—Lo lamento ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para mejorar la situación? —pregunté, sintiéndome apenada, uniendo mi otra mano a su agarre.

—Sí, dejar de ser tan atractiva—contestó con una sonrisa. — ¿Crees que podrás lograr eso?

—No soy atractiva—refuté sintiendo como el rubor se instalaba en mis mejillas rápidamente.

—Para mí lo eres, para mi eres lo más magnífico que existe sobre este planeta— me contradijo, mirando nuestras manos entrelazadas sobre sus piernas. — Y no vas a poder cambiar mi opinión respecto a eso, de ninguna manera, ni mirándome con esos ojos—agregó al levantar la vista y encontrarse con mis ojos, que lo miraban asombrados y emocionados.

—Lo último que desearía es que cambies tu opinión respecto a esto, créeme—afirmé sonriendo. —Solo me encuentro algo sorprendida por todo esto que hablamos.

—Lo sé, yo también estoy algo conmocionado—adhirió, sosteniendo mi mirada de forma apacible mientras acercaba cada vez más a mí su cuerpo que parecía esculpido a mano por el mejor artista. —Pasé de no entender qué me pasaba contigo, a tener un enorme pánico a perderte.

— ¿Puedo…? —le pregunté sin poder contenerme, al caer en la cuenta de que estábamos muy próximos.

Sin esperar su respuesta comencé a acercar muy lentamente mi rostro al suyo llevando mi mirada inconscientemente hacia su perfecta boca, que parecía estar tallada sobre piedra en forma de una sutil sonrisa y me detuve a medio centímetro de ella. Sentía mi corazón latir descontrolado, notaba como mi pulso iba en aumento y mi respiración se entrecortaba inhalando por instantes su extraordinaria fragancia. Él nuevamente desbastó la escasa distancia que separaba nuestras bocas para posar sus labios congelados sobre los míos, muy lentamente.

Esta vez traté de mantener lo más controlada que pude mi ansiedad por nuestra unión, dejando que él bese gradualmente mis labios de forma dócil. Pero el autocontrol me falló a los pocos instantes y apreté más mis labios contra los suyos, ocasionando que él se aparte repentinamente.

—Lo lamento—me apresuré a disculparme, muy apenada por mi falta de control sobre mí misma.

—Está bien, no pasa nada—dijo de él de forma caballerosa, pero visiblemente abatido.

—Al final tú puedes mantener a raya tus impulsos mejor yo—le dije con una apenada sonrisa de disculpa.

—Va a ser mejor que nos tomemos esto del contacto con calma—dijo él perceptiblemente más templado, tomando mi mano dulcemente. —No quiero herirte.

—No vas a herirme—le aseguré con firmeza.

—No voy a herirte intencionalmente, claro que no—aclaró, trazando círculos en mi mano con su dedo. — Tú no me crees, pero podría lastimarte sin desearlo—explicó dejando entrever una expresión de dolor en su rostro. — Cuando estás tan cerca de mí, el calor de tu cuerpo, la delicadeza de tu tacto, tu olor, todo tu ser me incita a querer más y más de ti, me siento desesperar.

—Te entiendo, a mí me pasa lo mismo.

—Sí, me imagino—me dijo con una media sonrisa, besando mi mano. —Por eso lo mejor va a ser que vayamos despacio, para ir acostumbrándonos a todas estas emociones nuevas, necesito tu ayuda.

—Voy a tratar—prometí, no muy segura de mi capacidad para lograrlo.

—Tendrás que hacerlo, sería una pena no poder besar más tus vehementes labios—dijo esbozando una perfecta sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto sus magníficos dientes, mientras yo me sonrojaba. —Quédate quieta.

Intenté hacer lo que me ordenó y mantenerme lo más sosegada posible, luchando contra mi respiración agitada, los incontrolables latidos de mi corazón y el ardor que provocaba en todo mi cuerpo su contacto. Él se acercó a mí y besó mis labios castamente una vez, dos veces, y el tercero lo prolongó solo un poco más para luego retirarse, dejando un aterrador vacío en mis labios.

— ¿Va mejor? —pregunté esperanzada de que con esos tres besos haya logrado tomar mantener a raya sus impulsos.

—No—admitió con una sonrisa que no alcanzó a resplandecer en sus ojos. —Pero si no te lanzas sobre mí, puedo controlarme.

—Lo siento—me lamenté apenada.

—No es tu culpa—me reconfortó con voz tierna. —La culpa es del vampiro que no puede controlar sus deseos por tu cuerpo.

— ¡Qué gracioso! —vociferé irónicamente, tomando sus palabras a modo de un muy poco cómico chiste.

—Es la verdad, solo la verdad—se defendió él sonriente, para luego cambiar luego nuestro tema de conversación drásticamente.

— ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta qué no era el vínculo de tu don lo que te unía a mí?

—Al otro día de sanarte—confesó con una sonrisa que parecía contrita. —A pesar de que tú estabas increíblemente sana yo seguía sintiendo necesidad de estar junto a ti, contaba los segundos que faltaban para vernos y en las noches lo único que me detenía de colarme por tu ventana eran los ocho vampiros que conviven contigo.

—¿Y recién ahora lo confiesas? —le pregunté ofuscada al darme cuenta de todo el tiempo que habíamos perdido.

—No estaba seguro de cuales eran tus sentimientos hacia mí ni qué era lo que tu deseabas, parecías reacia a estar cerca un vampiro como yo, obviamente al principio si tenía muy claro que me odiabas—dijo con una sonrisa mitad divertida y mitad apenada. —Pero después al pasar más tiempo juntos me fui dando cuenta que quizás no era tan descabellada la idea de conquistar tu corazón.

—Hace tiempo que ya tienes mi corazón—me confesé en un susurro, tocando suavemente su pómulo con mi mano, haciendo que él cierre los ojos apaciblemente e inhale el olor de mi muñeca.

—Tu tampoco me dijiste nada—se defendió, mirándome dulcemente. —Siquiera dabas indicios, parecía que lo único que conseguía era fastidiarte.

—Tenía miedo—declaré. — Pero no de ti—aclaré al ver que empezaba a rodar los ojos. —Me da miedo lo que me haces sentir.

—¿Esto? —consultó, comenzando a pasar sus dedos por mis mejillas, bajando hasta mi cuello, y deteniéndose en los huesos de mi clavícula.

Ese delicado contacto me estremeció por completo.

—¿Tú también lo sientes? —le pregunté sorprendida, estaba convencida que esas sensaciones eran humanas.

—Claro que lo siento, parece que se me están electrocutando las yemas de los dedos—dijo con una sonrisa que parecía extrañada. —No recuerdo haber sentido nunca algo así.

—¿Tú crees que lo nuestro puede funcionar? —le pregunté, aun me resultaba inasible materializar nuestro amor, a pesar de todas nuestras confesiones.

—¿Por qué lo dudas?

—Creo que te aburrirás de mi fácilmente—revelé escondiendo mi mirada, para que no se dé cuenta que el abatimiento estaba por invadirme completamente.

—Yo podría decir lo mismo, no creo que encuentras nada atractivo en mi conviviendo con ocho vampiros, una hibrida y un hombre lobo—rio, con una mueca tan hermosa que generó un espasmo en lo más profundo de mi pecho.

—¿Puedes escuchar cómo se detiene mi corazón cada vez que ríes? —le pregunté avergonzada, tocando mi pecho. Él posó su mano sobre la mía y podía sentía el fervor de su tacto en mi pecho aun a través de mi mano.

—A veces creo que vas a morir—confirmó riendo y nuevamente mi corazón se paralizó.

—Definitivamente vas a matarme—le dije sarcásticamente, pero su rostro se ensombreció drásticamente sacando su mano de su posición, forjando un vacío en mi tórax.

—Tenemos que ser precavidos y tienes que ayudarme—me volvió a pedir.

—No lo decía literal—expliqué.

—Lo sé Jas, entiendo el chiste—concedió, tomando mi rostro con sus manos y posando su frente en la mía. —Pero eres mi vida ahora y no puede pasarte nada malo.

—Nada me pasará, te lo prometo, conviví diecisiete años con ocho vampiros—le recordé, inspirándole confianza. —Lo que me hace dudar de tu bienestar...

—¿Tú crees que me decapitarán cuando se enteren que intento robarme a la pequeña Cullen? —preguntó, formando un nudo en mi estomago de solo imaginar algo así.

—Ellos te adoran, creo que les encantará la idea.

—Le pediré su bendición a tus padres si es necesario—afirmó y supe que lo decía enserio por el ímpetu de su voz.

—No seas prehistórico—lo reprendí, acariciando su hombro.

—¿A qué hora debías volver? —me preguntó mirando la luna pensativamente.

—Mmmmm—expresé a modo de pensamiento, intentando recordar qué había dicho Camille. —A la una ¿Por qué?

—Porque estás retrasada—contestó él mirando su muy moderno reloj pulsera por medio segundo.

— ¿Retrasada? ¿Tan rápido pasó el tiempo? —pregunté para mí misma, pero en voz alta de forma confundida, parecía que habíamos comenzado a hablar hace solo unos minutos.

—Sí Jasmett, demasiado rápido—dijo él, haciéndose cargo de mis preguntas, tomándome la mano y poniéndose en pie ágilmente para comenzar a andar con paso firme y ligeramente humano. —Vamos, supongo que debes ir a por Camille.

—Sí, Camm viene a mi casa—contesté aún algo barajada, siguiendo sus pasos lo mejor que podía.

Caminamos rápidamente de regreso a la casa de Adams. Hubiera sido más fácil y rápido que me lleve de forma velozmente vampírica, pero por el camino circulaban algunos humanos.

—Oh no…—balbució Max divertido, a pocos metros de la casa de nuestro amigo, de una forma apenas audible. Si no tuviera el oído entrenado para captar conversaciones de vampiros, ni lo habría alcanzado a escuchar.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —logré articular con dificultad mientras él tiraba de mí, haciéndome avanzar. Pero no contestó y siguió avanzando, haciendo que me llene de curiosidad, pero estaba muy concentrada en seguir caminando y ansiosa por llegar a mi casa como para volver a preguntar.

Ingresó a la casa de Adams como si fuera de la familia y yo solo lo seguí. Dentro, la fiesta ya había terminado.

En la cocina había dos personas mayores que se encontraban acomodando un poco el desorden y conversaban animadamente, deberían ser los padres de Adams.

—Carl, Lucy—dijo Max a modo de saludo, cuando entró precipitadamente en la cocina.

— ¡Max! —exclamaron ambos al unísono, sobresaltados pero felices de verlo.

—Nos has asustado, cariño—añadió la mujer dulcemente, "Lucy" debería ser ella. Aparentaba unos 40 años y parecía haber sido agraciada en sus años de juventud, se parecía bastante Adams. Era morena, portadora de unos ojos animados contorneados por unas delicadas arruguitas, una sonrisa pronta y era bastante corpulenta.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Max con una sonrisa complaciente, hermoso.

—No hay problema— dijo el padre, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Carl, a diferencia de Lucy, no se parecía en nada a mi amigo. Su tez era blanca, marcada con nimias pecas y su cabello era colorado, estas características, junto con su cálida sonrisa, le daban un aspecto aniñado y bonachón.

— ¿Dónde está Adams? ¿Lo han visto? —les preguntó Max simulando a la perfección un tono despreocupado.

—Sí, estaba dando vueltas con su novia—contestó el padre riendo.

— ¡No te rías Carl! —lo reprendió su mujer, dándole un suave golpe en el hombro. —Parece que Camille tomó un poco de más—agregó dirigiéndose a nosotros, ya que yo no entendía de qué se reía Carl y debería tener la duda gravada en al frente.

—Oh, pero qué mal educado—exclamó Max repentinamente, simulando golpear su frente en señal de descuido. — Ella es Jasmett, mi novia. Jasmett ellos son los padres de Adams, Lucy y Carl—dijo acercándome a él y señalándonos respectivamente a medida que iba nombrándonos.

Yo quedé petrificada, no pude decir nada en absoluto ¿Su novia?

—Es un placer, preciosa—dijo Lucy, con una sonrisa, extendiéndome su mano.

Yo me quedé mirándola sin poder hacer nada, inmovilizada al suelo, hasta que Max me dio un suave empujón brindándome el impulso para tomar su mano.

—Felicitaciones Max ¡Has ganado la lotería! —exclamó el padre, sonriéndole a Max, para luego volverse hacia mí. —Espero que pongas en vereda a este jovencito.

—Lo intentaré—logré decir, fue lo único que se me ocurrió, pero habrá sonado como un chiste, porque todos rieron.

En ese momento Adams apareció en la puerta de la cocina, llevando a Camille por los hombros.

— ¿Cómo está? —pregunté preocupada por el gesto dolorido de mi amiga, mientras corría hacia ella.

—Está bien—aseguró Adams. —Solo se pasó de copas.

— ¿Cómo estas Camm? —le pregunté a mi amiga, desconfiado de la respuesta de Adams, apartándole el cabello de su rostro.

—Essstoy bien ¡Amiga! —me dijo ella, parecía que tenía dificultad para hablar, como si sufriera de alguna especie de retraso. —Te quiero muchiiisissisimo ¿Sabes? —me preguntó, posando sus manos sobre mis hombros. —Y a ti también, y a ti también—dijo señalando primero a Adams y luego a Max. —Y a ustedes… A ustedes recién lo conozco. —agregó señalando a los padres de Adams.

Todos rieron de la situación, como si fuera algo gozoso. Yo solo esbocé una sonrisa, que era nerviosa e intranquila, para nada divertida.

—Será mejor que se vayan Jazz, es muy tarde—me dijo Max, parándose a mi lado y acariciándome el brazo, seguramente para serenarme.

—Sí—le contesté, evaluando el rostro de mi amiga. —Un gusto conocerlos—dije dirigiéndome a los padres de Adams.

—Igualmente—corearon al unisonó.

—Vuelve pronto—agregó Lucy, saludándome con su mano.

Y sin esperar más respuestas, salí de a casa, ayudando a Adams a cargar a Camille.

—Deja que yo lo ayude—me dijo Max, intentando ocupar mi lugar al lado de Camille

—No, deja, yo puedo—le dije, esforzándome para hablar y cargarla al mismo tiempo. Era mi amiga, yo debía contenerla. Pobre Camm. — ¿No puedes hacer nada con…?—comencé a decir de forma sugestiva en un susurro, refiriendo a su don.

—Está ebria, no enferma— masculló Max, cazando al vuelo mi frase expresada a medias.

—TE AMO, LOS AMO—nos gritaba Cam a medida que avanzábamos. — Son gggeniales, que fffenomenal tener unos amigos asssí.

La cargamos hasta mi auto, en realidad la mayor parte del trabajo la hacía Adams, yo solo servía de apoyo.

—Déjame que las alcance, las llevaré en mi auto y mañana llevo el tuyo a tu casa—me dijo Max en tono intranquilo cuando llegamos hasta mi vehículo nuevo, mientras observaba cómo Adams discutía con su novia en un intento por subirla al asiento de copiloto.

—Estoy con mi automóvil Max, puedo llevarla—le dije en tono tranquilizador.

—No lo sé—dudó, posando su vista en mí.

—Estaremos bien, créeme—le dije con confianza, tomando sus gélidas manos dulcemente. —Confía en mí, tú debes quedarte con Adams y su familia ayudándolos con el desorden de su casa.

— ¡Ustedes son hermosos! —nos gritaba Camm mirándonos desde el asiento del copiloto. Adams ya había logrado que se suba y hasta le había colocado el cinturón de seguridad.

—Debo irme, voy a llegar súper tarde…

—Sí, es verdad—convino Max, aún preocupado. —Pero ten cuidado por favor.

—Lo tendré, lo prometo—le dije con una sonrisa serena, para infundirle algo de tranquilidad.

Él solo asintió para luego acercarse hasta mi rostro y besar mis labios inocentemente por unos segundos, tiempo suficiente para que el fuego se expanda por mi cuerpo como un rayo.

—Adiós Adams—articulé, mirando al novio de mi amiga, no parecía preocupado por su novia, solo algo distraído. Eran algo cotidianas las borracheras para los adolescentes normales.

—Adiós Jass—le saludó agregando un gesto con su mano.

—Llámame cuando llegues, por favor—me rogó Max con tono de voz implorante y todavía alarmado.

—Claro—afirmé aun atolondrada por su contacto, para luego subir a mi coche lo más rápido que mi humanidad me permitía y arrancar el camino hacia mi castillo de cristal, como Max lo llamaba.

El auto se encontraba muy silencioso, con razón mi amiga no había acotado nada ante el beso que me había propiciado Max, se encontraba profunda e irrevocablemente dormida, babeando el hermoso tapizado del asiento.

Llegué en un instante a mi casa debido a las altas velocidades que podía alcanzar mi vehículo y en la puerta estaban esperándome mi padre y mi madre, tomados de la mano. Genial.

—Lo siento—fue lo primero que susurré al bajar del auto. —Se me pasó la hora volando, realmente lo siento.

—Voy a cargar a Camille—dijo mi padre, tomando con facilidad a mi amiga entre sus brazos y agilizando su paso hacia la casa; mientras que Bella corrió hacia mí en menos de medio segundo.

Seguramente Alice les había avisado del imprevisto.

— ¿Cómo estás hija? —me preguntó Bella tiernamente, recorriendo a mi lado el camino hacia la puerta de entrada, acompasando su paso al mío.

—Estoy bien—le respondí desconfiada. — ¿No estás enfadada conmigo? Llegué tarde—le avisé, como si ella no se hubiera dado cuenta de la situación, esto provocó la risa de mi madre.

— ¿Te estás auto delatando?

—Así parece—resoplé. —No era mi intención llegar tarde.

—Lo sé, hace unos minutos nos telefoneó Max y nos avisó que habían perdido la noción del tiempo, que llegarías un poco retrasada. —explicó mi madre, mientras subíamos las escaleras hacia mi habitación.

— ¿Max llamó?

—Sí—asintió Bella. —También me pidió por favor que te recuerde que debes llamarlo al llegar—agregó con un simpático tono de diversión en la voz.

— Lo recuerdo—le dije sintiendo el rubor aparecer en mis mejillas en forma de calor.

—Dijo que tú tenías su número, pero me lo dejó de todos modos—añadió mi madre, deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta de mi habitación, donde también se encontraba mi padre. — ¿Lo necesitas?

—No, ya lo tengo agendado en el móvil que me regaló la tía Rose.

— ¿Cómo fue la fiesta? —preguntó Edward, mirándome de forma inquisidora y contrariada.

—Bien, muy bien—contesté intimidada y temblorosa de la vergüenza, procurando no pensar en el paseo con Max y fallando penosamente en el intento, ya que todos los momentos pasados con Max esa noche vinieron a mi mente instantáneamente como flashes, explayando una por una, las imágenes de nuestro encuentro.

—Que bien mi cielo—dijo mi madre alegremente, pasando su mano de forma sutil por mi mejilla y mirando a mi padre significativamente. Algo que no entendí entre ellos.

—Sí, bien —agregó mi padre en un tono demasiado mordaz para referirse a un parabién.

— Yo… Será mejor que…— comencé a decir tartamudeando, y como las palabras parecían quedarse atoradas en mi boca, señalaba la puerta de mi cuarto para hacerme entender. Ahora todo mi rostro ardía, no solo mis mejillas.

—Sí, ve a descansar—acordó mi madre, besando mi mejilla. Mi padre hizo lo mismo, pero sin decir absolutamente nada.

Me zambullí en mi habitación todavía estremecida por la vergüenza.

Luego de esto podría pedirle a mi madre que instale un escudo permanente en mi mente, para evitarle a Edward la mortificación de enterarse de cada pensamiento indecente que mi mente tenía respecto a Max. Yo sabía que Bella constantemente incapacitaba la mente de Renesmee y Jacob, para evitarle a nuestro padre ese mal trago, podría hacer lo mismo conmigo.

Camille descansaba plácidamente sobre mi cama, confiriendo pequeños ronquidos, aún vestida. Luego de acondicionarme para dormir, me debatí internamente si debería remover el maquillaje del rostro de Camm, como había hecho con el mío, pero llegué a la conclusión que sería mejor no arriesgarme a que se despertara.

Me introduje entre las sábanas con Camille a mi lado, mi cama era tan amplia que podíamos dormir las dos sin siquiera tocarnos.

Tomé mi móvil de la mesilla de luz y susurré "Max" junto al audífono.

—Hola—contestó vertiginosamente una melodiosa voz a través del aparato, al primer timbrazo.

—Hola—susurré sobrecogida, el solo hecho escuchar su voz, incluso a través del teléfono, me hacía agitar.

—Has tardado mucho en llamarme, estaba a punto de llamar yo.

—Mis padres me hicieron algunas preguntas—contesté avergonzada al recordar como mi padre leía mi mente.

— ¿Va todo bien?

—No—contesté por impulso. — ¿Sabes cuán feo es que tu padre pueda leer tu mente?

—Puedo imaginarlo—contestó su armoniosa voz a través del teléfono, parecía divertido.

—No lo imaginas—objeté, los ronquidos de Camm comenzaban a relajarme. —Encima cuánto más me esmero por pensar en otra cosa, más viene a mi mente lo que no deseo que él se entere, es realmente frustrante.

—Tus padres son muy comprensivos, Edward entenderá—me dijo él riendo, definitivamente había algo en la situación que le parecía gracioso.

— ¿De qué te ríes?

—Ya te lo he dicho con anterioridad, eres muy graciosa cuando te encolerizas, puedo imaginar tu ceño fruncido—contestó simplemente, haciendo que yo también sonría y me relaje por completo, logrando que le responda con un enorme bostezo. —Creo que debería dejarte descansar.

—No quiero dejar de hablar contigo—refuté con voz pastosa debido al sueño que estaba invadiéndome.

—Pero debes descansar Jass—contestó él de forma muy dulce, como si lo enterneciera profundamente mi cansancio.

—Sí, creo que sí—concerté, los parpados comenzaban a pesarme cada vez más. —Ah… gracias por avisarle a mis padres que llegaría tarde.

— Wooow—exclamó con sorpresa. — ¿Me estás agradeciendo que me entrometa en tu vida? —preguntó confundido y entretenido. Su voz no era ni por asomo menos encantadora a través del filtro metálico del celular.

—Eso creo—respondí con voz pringosa, luchando contra el inminente sueño que amenazaba con llevarme prontamente al mundo de la inconsciencia. —Ahora que somos "novios"… —agregué, cortando mi frase por no saber que más decir, el sueño estaba ganando la batalla.

—Por un momento creí que ibas a dejármelo pasar—dijo en medio de un suspiro que no pude descifrar.

—No…

—Por supuesto que no—expresó, parecía que hablaba consigo mismo, o quizás yo estaba más dentro de mi sueño que inmersa en la conversación por eso sentí su respuesta ajena a la conversación. —Que duermas muy bien, preciosa, descansa—me deseó él, de forma pacífica y dulce.

Y así lo hice, esas fueron las palabras que escuché, que me sumergieron en un placentero sueño.

* * *

 **Ahora sí, el amor floreció. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi, dejenme sus comentarios!**

 **Besos!**

 **Tammy.**


	21. Consejos

**Capítulo 21**

 ** _Consejos_**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Max me había llamado "mi novia" delante de los padres de Adams y desde ese día no habíamos vuelto a conversar sobre eso. La verdad era que los títulos de propiedad estaban de más en nuestra relación dado que definitiva e irrevocablemente nos pertenecíamos. El tiempo parecía volar cuando estábamos juntos, jamás era suficiente. Nunca en mi tan corta pero intensa existencia me había sentido tan feliz y plena, sentía que iba a desbordarme. Yo que creía con el amor de mi familia podría vivir contenta para toda mi eternidad, ahora no concebía mi existencia lejos de Max.

Cada vez que pensaba en la cantidad de tiempo que había demorado ese instante, ese momento de contarle todo lo que sentía por él, me entraban ganas puras de golpearme a mí misma. Podría haberme encontrado en este paraíso emocional hacía tiempo y lo había demorado por temores tontos. Sin mencionar que todos, absolutamente todos, incluido mi padre, me habían estado incentivando a que abriera los ojos y sea feliz.

Con Max pasábamos juntos todos los días desde que nos habíamos confesado nuestro amor, sin despegarnos hasta que era la hora de mi cena. Todavía él no había saciado su curiosidad acerca de mí, llenándome de preguntas cuando no estaba viendo como bailaba u obligándome a tocar el piano. Aunque justo este sábado era la excepción, tenía que entregar un trabajo demasiado complicado de historia para el lunes y aún ni siquiera había terminado el primer párrafo de la introducción; motivo por el cual le supliqué a Max que me dejara dedicarme enteramente ese día a la asignatura, dado que si él estaba cerca era imposible que me concentrara en otra cosa que no fuera su hermoso rostro, su pelo cuidadosamente despeinado hacia atrás, la calidez de sus ojos chispeantes o la perfección de su tez de marfil. Aunque siendo sincera conmigo misma si él no estaba cerca, tampoco podía concentrarme de tanto pensarlo.

Mi pretensión por él era tan fuerte e intensa que la mayoría de las veces que nos encontrábamos solos sentía profundos deseos de abalanzarme sobre su perfecto cuerpo de granito y no dejarlo empujarme hacia atrás como siempre terminaba haciendo. Ese era el único problema que nos circundaba, sus ansias por mí. Después de dos semanas, solo continuábamos uniendo nuestros labios por segundos, en besos sumamente castos debido a su miedo a romperme; mientras que yo deseaba con todo mi ser unirme a él en un beso profundo y fogoso, sentir sus manos recorrer cada centímetro de mi piel y respirar su suave efluvio candente. El simple hecho de representar esa imagen en mi mente me hacía estremecer erizando cada bello de mi cuerpo.

¿Podríamos aumentar la pasión de nuestro beso en algún momento? Tampoco me sentía preparada para dar un paso más importante en la relación, pero sí necesitaba que me bese como si fuera el último beso de su vida. Como Adams besaba a Camillle, me impacienté de solo pensarlo.

¿Cómo habían concebido mis padres a Renesmee?

Esa pregunta irrumpió bruscamente en mi mente, casi sin quererla, era como si me hubieran implantado ese pensamiento dentro de la cabeza.

Evidentemente mi madre era humana cuando quedó embarazada de mi hermana y mi padre era un vampiro. Entonces, ¿Cómo había hecho mi padre para no matar a mi madre en medio de su velada romántica?

Esa pregunta me hizo dirigir sin pensarlo demasiado hacia el estudio de escritura de Bella, donde seguramente se encontraba absorta en su próximo libro.

Me detuve frente a su estudio, dubitativa, con las piernas aun temblando debido a la aceleración de mis pasos.

—Pasa, cariño—me dijo mi madre desde dentro de la habitación, no había podido siquiera golpear mis nudillos sobre la gruesa madera de la puerta que ella ya me había sentido.

Ingresé en la habitación de forma vacilante, pidiendo permiso y perdón con la sola postura de mi cuerpo, pero no por el hecho de haberla interrumpido con su escritura, sino imaginando la conversación que se nos venía encima.

—Hola mamá—la saludé pretendiendo romper el hielo e infundirme valor para zanjar el dialogo que se avecinaba, pero no tuve éxito alguno, ya me estaba arrepintiendo de haberme dirigido hacia allí. —Si estás ocupada puedo volver más tarde... —le dije, intentado librarme de la situación, definitivamente me había arrepentido.

—No, para nada cariño ven, siéntate—dijo mi madre, muy lamentablemente para mí, cerrando su computador suavemente y prestándome su entera atención.

—Yo... Solo... Bueno...—comencé a titubear. Realmente no sabía por dónde empezar y ella lo notó rápidamente, por algo era mi madre.

—¿Se trata sobre Max? —conjeturó, acertando a la primera y mirándome tiernamente para darme el coraje que necesitaba.

—Sí, es sobre él—reconocí, tomando asiento frente a ella en su escritorio, abatida.

Una vez que estaba en baile, debía de bailar. Me había dirigido hacia allí a buscar respuestas y consejos, de modo que no me iría de allí sin ellos por más que me cueste toda la vergüenza del mundo.

—Lo imaginé—me contestó mi madre de un modo tan empático y cariñoso que me era imposible no empezar a sentirme cómoda con la situación. —Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de cualquier cosa ¿Verdad?

—Sí, lo sé, por eso estoy aquí—respondí acomodándome en la silla, ya me había hecho con todo el valor que requería ese monologo. —¿Recuerdas que una vez te dije que cuando esté en una relación con alguien te lo contaría? —le consulté, casi sin mirarla, ella solo se limitó a asentir, comprendiendo que hablar en ese momento estaría de más. —Bueno, estoy con Max—dije rápidamente, sin dejar de mirar había abajo, de repente mis dedos entrelazados sobre mi falda y mi anillo del estado de ánimo de color rosa brillante eran lo más interesante del mundo.

—Eso es hermoso mi vida—respondió ella con genuina felicidad, acercándose a mi lado para agacharse y tomarme en un cálido abrazo. Yo solo me quedé allí sentada, sin poder moverme, aún no había expresado lo peor. —¿Qué ocurre? ¿No estás feliz? —consultó contrariada mirándome de forma inquisidora, dándose cuenta de mi rigidez.

—Soy la adolescente más feliz del mundo—respondí con una media sonrisa que no llegó a convencerla y sin darle demasiadas vueltas, lo solté. —Es solo que tenemos problemas para expresar nuestro afecto... físicamente.

—Entiendo—dijo ella, asintiendo seriamente.

Yo sentía cada músculo de mi rostro prendido fuego del apocamiento, realmente nunca creí tener esta charla con mi madre. Ella me había dado la típica charla de "sexo seguro" cuando cumplí los trece años y había tenido educación sexual en el instituto, pero de alguna manera esta conversación superaba todo lo que había imaginado hablar algún día con Bella.

—Yo creía que él mantenía su distancia conmigo solo por su sed—le confesé a mi madre apenada, aun sin levantar los ojos de mis dedos. —Pero no es así, su miedo es no poder controlarse conmigo físicamente hablando... y...

—Y está en lo cierto Jasmett—concluyó mi madre, tomando dulcemente mi mano entre las suyas, haciendo que dirija mi mirada hacia sus ojos. —Solo debes darle tiempo ¿Sabes cuánto tardamos tu padre y yo en poder hacer el amor?

—No... —contesté quedamente, había entendido a la perfección a donde quería llevar la conversación, no necesitaba leerme la mente para saber cuáles eran mis preocupaciones, mis temores y mis pensamientos.

—Mucho—respondió sonriendo, más para sí misma que para mí, seguramente al recordar esa faceta de su vida humana. —Y ni siquiera tuvimos demasiado éxito, tu padre tuvo que creer que yo había muerto para poder superar completamente sus ansias de mi sangre y recién después de eso pudo empezar a controlar su fuerza desmedida conmigo. Nada más en nuestra luna de miel pudimos intimar y a pesar de su control exagerado igual se sintió muy apenado después de dejar algunas marcas en mi piel, aunque para mí fue la mejor experiencia de toda mi vida humada—finalizó ella, perdida en sus pensamientos, estaba conmemorando esos momentos en los que ponía en riesgo su integridad física para hacer el amor con un vampiro.

—¿Fue bonito? —pregunté entusiasmada, sin poder contener mi emoción, mirándola con ojos intransigentes.

—Fue hermoso—suspiró ella, con una media sonrisa de picardía, aún seguía acuclillada a mi lado, parecía una chiquilla recordando su primer beso. —Para mí fue todo un éxito, solo me había hecho con algunos moretones, habíamos roto una cama... —continuó contándome, recordando absorta en sus pensamientos. — Pero para tu padre fue frustrante ver que me había herido, aunque solo fueron unas marcas minúsculas, y yo creo que a Max le ocurre lo mismo contigo, se sentiría devastado si te hiriera, sin mencionar que tus tíos lo matarían de solo sospechar que te lastimó—terminó diciendo son una sonrisa, pero nada de eso a mí me divertía. Se puso de pie de forma ágil para tomar asiento grácilmente sobre el escritorio, quedando justo frente a mí. —Aun no quedas satisfecha con lo que te digo.

—No... Sí... —tartamudeé, confundida, realmente no comprendía si su charla me había tranquilizado o inquietado, si la respuesta de ella era solo darle tiempo, no quedaría conforme, tiempo era justamente lo que no quería resignar, lo quería ahora. —Solo que es muy frustrante.

—Jas, créeme que no hay nadie en este mundo que te entienda mejor que yo—me aseguró, levantado con su dedo índice mi mentón para quedar mirando directo a mis ojos. —Desde que conocí a tu padre quería unirme a él, ser parte de él, ser suya en cuerpo y alma, y que él se negara por miedo a lastimarme me desesperaba, llegué a soñar que hacíamos el amor.

—¿Soñabas esas cosas? —le pregunté sorprendida, de ser así ella se encontraba tan o más desesperada que yo en ese preciso momento.

—Sí cariño— confesó riendo.

—Pero mamá, yo solo quiero que me bese—le expliqué, juntando mis manos sobre mi pecho, como si así pudiera demostrar lo que deseaba expresar mi corazón. —Quiero que me bese apasionadamente y que me abrace fuerte sin tener que alejarse al medio segundo de contacto porque cree que va a matarme.

Bella me miró divertida, sonriendo ante mi pasión reflejada en esas palabras y me abrazó aun sonriendo.

—Me haces acordar tanto a mi cuando era humana y estaba enamorada de tu padre—me expresó, su voz se notaba divertida, aunque no podía verla dado que no me soltaba de su abrazo. —Aunque claro que yo no tenía nadie con quien conversar estos detalles ni a quien pedirle consejos.

—Sí mamá y realmente aprecio muchísimo que seas tan abierta conmigo—le dije a modo de agradecimiento, liberándome de sus brazos para mirarla con determinación. —Pero realmente tu respuesta no es la que yo esperada.

—¿Esperabas algún secreto mágico para hacer que tu novio vampiro pueda besarte con pasión sin lastimarte? —preguntó demostrando algo de interés, aunque a mí me sonó más como a ironía. Pero igualmente le respondí, quizás ella realmente era poseedora de ese secreto y yo debía saberlo de ser así

—Sí, eso esperaba.

—Pero no lo hay, no hay fórmulas milagrosas—respondió, todavía se mostraba divertida, como si yo fuera lo más interesante sobre el planeta tierra y ella acabada de conocerlo. —Solo debes tener paciencia, darle tiempo y probar, hoy día será un beso inocente, mañana podrá abrazarte y así ira controlando sus impulsos.

—¿Tu no piensas como ellos? —consulté, haciendo referencia a la creencia que poseía Max de que podía matarme sin darse cuenta en un arrebato de pasión. —¿Tu no crees que pueda matarme sin querer?

—Nosotros estuvimos en el lugar de ustedes Jass y tu padre no me mató—me dijo ella, sin responder del todo mi pregunta. —Obviamente nunca creí que Edward me fuera a hacer daño, confiaba en que él se controlaría, como tu confías en Max, y según lo que dice tu padre él posee un autocontrol sin igual, así que no, no creo como ellos. Siempre fui la más esperanzada respecto a ese tema.

—Yo tampoco creo eso mamá—le dije abatida, por resignarme a tener que esperar a que el maldito tiempo haga su efecto. —Él es siempre tan cuidadoso conmigo, tan delicado, incluso para correr un cabello de mi rostro es suave, estaba pendiente de mi salud incluso antes de amarme, no puedo concebir que tema dañarme.

—Yo dudo que el crea que va a matarte Jasmett, son precauciones que él toma porque te ama y quiere cuidarte y cuidarse—recalcó, sin tener que conmemorar que mis tíos y mi padre lo matarían si solo me dejara una magulladura en mi dedo meñique.

Y recordando a mis tíos se me vino a la mente algo que quería pedirle a mi madre.

—Mamá... ¿Tú todavía pones un escudo mental en Reméseme y Jacob? —le consulté, intentado parecer distraída, pero fallando completamente en ese intento.

—Sí, cariño, aun lo hago—afirmó, mirándome divertida.

Ya me estaba convirtiendo en su bufón personal, le había sacado más sonrisas en esos minutos de conversación que en 17 años de continua convivencia.

—¿Y sería mucho pedir que hagas lo mismo conmigo y con Max? —le pregunté, desviando la mirada, nuevamente mis dedos parecían ser mil veces más entretenidos que su rostro. —No es que tengamos mucho que ocultar con Max, pero igual me gustaría darle un poco de privacidad y yo también creo que la merezco.

—Jasmett, mantengo tu escudo mental desde que volviste de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Adams—respondió, dejándome completamente sorprendida y con la boca abierta. —Cierra la boca—me recordó, volviendo a reírse de mi expresión.

—Pero... ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? —logré articular, aun sin dar crédito a lo que mi madre me estaba diciendo. Todo este tiempo había estado protegiendo mis pensamientos del escrutinio mental de mi padre.

—No lo sé, creo que fue instinto maternal—respondió, se percibía que ni siquiera ella estaba realmente segura del por qué se su accionar. —Noté algo sospechosamente sobreprotector y cariñoso en la voz de Max cuando telefoneó para avisar que estabas en camino y vislumbré una chispa diferente en tu mirada cuando te bajaste del vehículo pidiendo perdón por haber llegado retrasada, algo me dijo que era momento de tener tu propia intimidad.

—¿Y papá que cree? ¿Qué dice? —le pregunté contrariada al sentirme sorprendida por lo increíble que era mi madre y preocupada por los sentimientos de mi padre.

—Tu padre cree que es lo mejor, él nunca es feliz entrometiéndose en los pensamientos de los demás, tú sabes muy bien eso—contestó firmemente y luego dudó por una fracción de segundo. —Aunque podría jurar que extraña las conversaciones mentales que solía tener contigo, pero no es algo que lo apene, él lo entiende perfectamente.

Esa semana había estado tan pendiente de mi relación con Max, que ni siquiera había recaído en el hecho de que mi padre ya no respondía a mis preguntas mentales. Eso era, porque ya no las escuchaba. De repente me sentí egoísta y me intranquilicé por Edward.

—¿Tú crees que papá apoya mi relación con Max? —le pregunté, intranquila.

—Eso es algo que deberías preguntarle tu ¿No crees? —me preguntó, haciendo que me sonroje instantáneamente de solo pensar tener esta conversación con él. —Pero creo que él confía ti y en Max—agregó para tranquilizarme.

—¿Ustedes no han hablado de eso? —le pregunté, solo por si acaso, aunque sabía muy bien que mi madre no comentaría las charlas que tenía con mi padre.

—Sí, claro que hemos hablado, siempre tu bienestar es un tema de conversación para nosotros—contestó. —Y últimamente te vemos muy feliz, vuelvas a cantar, a bailar, brillas son tu propia luz ¿Cómo podríamos oponernos a eso?

—Entonces están felices —afirmé, solo para volver a corroborar lo que ella ya me estaba asegurando.

—Por supuesto, cariño, ya te he repetido hasta el hartazgo que tu felicidad es la nuestra—aseguró fervientemente. —Además, creo que Max debe tener muy claro de lo que le pasará si te hiere, debe estar realmente muy enamorado como para tomar el riesgo—rio.

—Eso parece—coincidí, aunque secretamente aun no me lo creía.

—¿Y cuándo piensas hacer la presentación oficial?

—¿Presentación oficial? —pregunté confusa, mirándola contrariada.

—Por supuesto Jasmett—afirmó, sentándose dinámicamente en el asiento de su escritorio, ya estaba dando por finalizada esta conversación. —Por más que todos ya hayamos concluido que mantienes una relación con él, debes introducirlo formalmente a la familia como tu novio.

—¿Para qué? —pregunté aterrorizada y agregué. —¿Para qué mis tíos y Jacob lo hostiguen?

—Para que lo consideremos parte de la familia—me aclaró de forma amable.

—De acuerdo—consentí. —Gracias por tu honestidad mamá y por la charla, de veras me siento mucho más tranquila— le dije, agradeciendo que se haya abierto conmigo de esa forma. Nunca había tenido una conversación tan vergonzosa y profunda con Bella. Hasta ese momento, no tenía ni idea que ella había sido tan humana.

—Por nada cariño, solo lamento no haber sido de más ayuda—respondió cariñosamente. — No haber tenido la solución mágica que tanto estabas buscando.

—No hay problema—le dije riendo, ella también lo hacía. —Creo que me diste la mejor solución mamá, realmente me siento esperanzada—le confesé antes de salir de su estudio y cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, y era realmente cierto.

Si ellos lo habían conseguido, nosotros también lo haríamos sin problemas. Ya el paso más importante de todos estaba dado, Max no sentía deseos de alimentarse de mi sangre, como había pasado con mis padres. Mi sangre no cantaba para él, no era su marca personal de heroína, como me había contado Renesmee. Ya teníamos la mitad del camino recorrido, solo teníamos que practicar, podía a hacer eso.

Sentí mi móvil vibrar insistentemente en el bolsillo de mis jeans, lo tomé y observé detenidamente el nombre que deletreaba la pantalla, Max.

—Hola—susurré al móvil, sin poder contener una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo va el trabajo? —preguntó con voz aterciopelada.

—¿Quieres la verdad?

—Siempre—me respondió manteniendo su tono tierno.

—Mal—confesé abatida, mientras seguía camino hacia mi habitación para obligarme a continuar mi tarea. —Pero prometo terminarlo hoy.

—Sería más fácil si me dejaras ayudarte—aseguró y estaba en lo cierto. Él podría terminar mi trabajo en veinte minutos, pero no sería mi trabajo, sería el de él.

—Debo terminar mis estudios por mí misma al menos una vez—respondí, hasta yo misma podía sentir la dulzura en mi voz cuando le hablaba ¿Cómo la escucharía él?

—De acuerdo—concedió. —Pero me siento muy ansioso cuando estamos lejos, solo pienso en ti.

—A mí me pasa lo mismo, créeme—coincidí con él. —Me haces imposible concentrarme—le dije simulando retarlo.

—Lo siento—se disculpó, pero se notaba complacido—¿Podrías llamarme antes de acostarte al menos? Cuando hayas terminado.

—Por supuesto.

—Me sentaré a esperar ese momento—me dijo, con la voz más dulce que alguien podría poseer.

—Me sentaré a terminar el trabajo—prometí.

Y eso hice durante todo lo que quedaba el atormentador día.

Cada vez que mi mente intentaba desplazarse hacia la perfección que caracterizaba Max, la cortaba en seco. No podía permitirme distracciones, dado que no podía pasar un día más lejos de él.

Ya entrada la noche mi madre golpeó la puerta de mi habitación.

—¿Cómo va ese trabajo cariño? —me preguntó acercándose a mi lado.

—Ya le estoy dando los toques finales—le contesté, levantando la vista de mi Mac. —¿Qué hora es? —había perdido la noción del tiempo

—Son las nueve—me informó, mirando mi rostro con escrutinio. —Te ves muy cansada—me dijo tocando mis mejillas.

—Lo estoy—confesé con una risa desalentada. —Pero ya lo estoy terminando, solo me quedaré un poco más.

—De acuerdo—coincidió. —¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

—No, gracias—respondí. —Al terminar bajaré a comer, no te preocupes.

—Nos gustaría ir de caza ¿Te parece cariño? —explicó mi madre. —Alice se quedará contigo ya que Jasper trabajará hasta tarde, irán ellos juntos cuando volvamos nosotros.

—Sí, me parece bien—concordé. —Que se diviertan.

—Tú también—dijo besando mi coronilla y noté la ironía en su voz. Era imposible divertirse con ese trabajo tan aburrido.

Terminé las tareas del instituto pasado una hora de la interrupción de mi madre, pero se sentía como si fuera la plena madrugada, me había devanado los sesos.

Guardé prolijamente mis cuadernos y libros en mi bolso, no pensaba ni mirarlos de rejo al otro día, me lo tomaría entero de descanso. Como le había prometido a mi madre, bajé a la concina a buscar algo de comida, por supuesto Alice se encontraba allí con una hamburguesa ya preparada para mí.

—¡Eres lo máximo! —exclamé al verla, secretando exagerada saliva al instante.

No me había dado cuenta de que tenía tanto hambre hasta que oí a mi estomago rugir estrepitosamente al oler la deliciosa comida.

—Siéntate tigre—rio ella con voz cantarina.

—Gracias—le dije comenzando a comer velozmente como si fueran a quitarme el alimento en cualquier momento.

Alice solo me miró divertida.

—¿Cómo fueron las tareas? —me preguntó.

—Dímelo tu—la desafié, metiendo a mi boca un tomate que había caído de mi hamburguesa al plato. —¿Qué nota sacaré?

Ella dejó su pequeño rostro de duendecillo en blanco por un segundo, para luego responder.

—Un diez.

—Es lo mínimo que merezco.

—¿Cuándo traerás a Max? —preguntó sin ningún tipo de reparo, haciendo que me atragante con el ultimo bocado.

—¿Desde cuándo me necesitas para ver a Max? —pregunté a forma de evasiva tragando con dificultad. —Creí que eran amigos.

—Lo somos—afirmó. — Pero ya sabes a que me refiero—me indicó alzando sus cejas.

Era inútil mentirle a Alice, pero podía intentar eludirla.

—Tu deberías decirme cuándo sucederá.

—No puedo verlo porque aún no has tomado ninguna decisión—me dijo, dejando notar que ya había intentado hurgar en mi futuro y se había desilusionado. —Ya quiero que lo incorpores a nuestra familia —se quejó haciendo un simpático arrumaco.

—No lo he pensado aún—confesé. —Prefiero esperar un poco antes de dejarlo ingresar a nuestra familia.

—Supongo que solo resta esperar—bufó decepcionada moviendo su cabeza, haciendo que sus demasiado negros cabellos se despeinen generando un halo impreciso alrededor de su pequeña faz. —Aunque la verdad que ya lo adoramos.

—Aún ni siquiera me creo que esto realmente me esté pasando Alice—le confesé, llevando el plato al fregadero. —Estoy atenta esperando a despertar de esto como si fuera solo un sueño más.

—En momentos como estos me cuesta creer que no seas hija biológica de Bella—bufó para luego marcharse, dejándome sola.

Típico de mi familia, sonreí para mis adentros.

Luego de lavar la loza y dejar la cocina como si nada hubiese pasado allí, subí a mi habitación, era el momento de relajarse.

Tomé una corta ducha para lavar meticulosamente mis cabellos y relajar los músculos de mi cuerpo con agua demasiado caliente. Tomé unas delicadas bragas y un camisón que encontré en el cajón de la ropa de cama, uno rosa pálido que seguramente me había obsequiado Rosalie, todo lo de ese color eran regalos de mi tía.

Embadurné con crema de jazmines delicadamente cada parte de mi cuerpo a modo de masaje para luego sentarme en mi tocador a realizar lo mismo en mi rostro. Cuando me disponía a ello una ráfaga de aire helado entro por la ventana, haciendo erizar los cabellos de mis brazos. No recordaba haberla dejado abierta por lo que me dirigí hacia ella y salí a mirar por mi balcón buscando algún motivo, pero nada había allí, así que cerré el ventanal cuidadosamente poniendo el pestillo nuevamente en su lugar y corroborando su agarre. Funcionaba a la perfección.

Al girarme para ir nuevamente hacia mi tocador lo vi.

—¿Te asusté? —preguntó con voz increíblemente seductora.

Estaba despreocupadamente apoyado sobre la pared con las manos en sus bolsillos, frente a mí. Sus comisuras estaban sutilmente elevadas en una sonrisa ladina. Su increíble belleza iluminó toda la habitación y transcurrieron unos instantes antes de que pudiera apartar los ojos de él para contestarle.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —urgí, acercándome hacia él.

—No podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de entrar por tu ventana, es algo que deseo hacer desde que el primer día que te vi—explicó simplemente, elevando sus hombros en una señal de despreocupación.

—Van a matarme si se enteran de que estás aquí—le dije, intentado tirar de su brazo para sacarlo de mi habitación, pero no logré siquiera hacerlo despeinar. Su postura era rígida, como si tuviera una estatua de piedra caliza bajo mi agarre.

—Nadie se enterará—dijo enarcando una ceja. —Tus padres y tus tíos no están.

—Alice... —recordé mordiendo mi labio inferior dudando si debía matarla o agradecerle.

—Te extrañaba—reveló sacando las manos de sus bolsillos y posándolas en mi cintura para acercarme más a él. Podía sentir su tacto helado a través de la delgada tela de mi camisón, mi cuerpo se erizó.

—Yo igual—me rendí, apoyando mi mejilla sobre su marmóreo pecho e inhalando el aroma que desprendía.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —me preguntó alejándome de él unos centímetros para recorrer mi rostro con su vista como si su pregunta fuera algo más que una mera cortesía.

—Estoy exhausta, ese trabajo acaparó todas mis neuronas— le conté, tomando mi cara con mis manos.

—No se diga más entonces—me dijo, tomándome en volandas con demasiada facilidad y llevándome hacia mi cama.

Con una mano desarmó el acolchado y me depositó sobre el colchón para luego arroparme gentilmente.

—¿Te quedarás a dormir conmigo? —le pregunté sin poder disimular la emoción de mi voz.

—Me quedaré contigo hasta que te duermas—afirmó acostándose a mi lado.

Prolijamente improvisó una barrera de cubrecama entre nosotros que no era suficiente para mermar el estremecimiento que generaba en mí su contacto. Me recosté sobre su pecho de granito, que se había convertido mi lugar favorito en el mundo.

—¿Qué hiciste el día de hoy? —le pregunté curiosa, intentado mantenerme despierta el mayor tiempo posible a pesar de que sentía mis parpados cada segundo más pesados.

—Me senté a esperarte—susurró en mis cabellos, besando mi cabeza.

—¡Dime la verdad!

—Es verdad en parte—dijo y sentí como sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa contra mi cuero cabelludo. —Pero antes pasé por lo de Stephen, se juntaron allí a jugar videojuegos.

—¿Quiénes fueron? —pregunté extrañada de su actividad tan mundana.

—Tayler, Carl y Eric—contestó. —Todos menos Adams que no se separa de Camille ni para ir al baño y no lo culpo la verdad—agregó y me apretó más contra su pecho son su última frase.

—Los consideras tus amigos verdaderamente—murmuré sorprendida para mí misma, pero obviamente él escucho.

—¿Todavía sigues sin entender cómo puedo hacer amistad con humanos? —preguntó y solo asentí contra su pecho. —Ellos son geniales Jasmett y son muy buenos amigos lo creas o no, aunque hoy me sacaron de mis cabales.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté sumamente curiosa, al fin tenía una reacción de vampiro ante la bajeza humana.

—Se burlaron descaradamente de mi toda la tarde— dijo echándose a reír y despeinando ligeramente mi melena casi seca. —No pueden creer lo enamorado que estoy de ti.

—Yo tampoco puedo creerlo si vamos al caso—coincidí con sus amigos.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —se sorprendió como si no fueran una obviedad mis palabras.

—Porque no soy bonita, no me veo ni un tercio de lo hermoso y perfecto que te ves tú—le respondí notando la consternación en mi propia voz.

—Tonta Jasmett—me reprendió. — No lo dicen por ti, de hecho, tengo que contener las ganas de matarlos por saber que desde el primer día de clases te encuentran atractiva—susurró y yo lancé un bufido de incredibilidad que el no tomo en cuenta. —Lo dicen porque me han visto rechazar a muchas compañeras, incluida Janet quien ellos creen es la más caliente del instituto y jamás me han visto perseguir a una dama—me contó y mi cuerpo se contrajo al escuchar el nombre de Janet salir de sus labios, el solo lo ignoró. —Pero hoy me vieron perder los nervios por no poder verte y se aprovecharon de esa debilidad.

—¿Qué te dijeron? —curioseé peleando contra mi cansancio.

—¡Max y Jasmett un solo corazón! —canturreó imitando la voz de Taylor. —¡Miren al galán de Forks perdiendo la cabeza por Jasmett! —siguió imitando y de algún modo parecía divertido en vez de avergonzado.

Sonreí mientras me apretaba más contra su pecho.

—¿No los golpeaste?

—Si pude contener mis ganas de golpearlos cuando se baboseaban contigo después de conocerte, creo que podría soportar cualquier cosa que hicieran.

—Extrañé mucho esto—confesé estirando mi cabeza pasa besar su garganta. —De alguna manera la frialdad de tu cuerpo me mantiene en calor —susurré contra su cuello mientras continuaba besándolo.

—Jasmett... —me advirtió como siempre solía hacer antes de apartarse.

Me detuve antes de que se separe de mí, no quería tener que soportar el vacío que dejaba su silueta alejándose de la mía.

—Lo siento—le dije abatida, volviendo a posar mi cabeza débilmente contra su tórax y comenzando a trazar diagramas invisibles con las yemas de mis dedos sobre la base de su cuello.

El sueño ya estaba invadiendo todo mi cuerpo allí relajada como me encontraba en su agarre enérgico pero delicado.

—Me gustaría que me acompañaras a un lado mañana, quiero presentarte a alguien. —me dijo mientras comenzaba a acariciar mis cabellos apaciblemente.

—Te acompañaré a donde quieras—susurré, abandonándome en sus fríos brazos hasta dormirme.

* * *

 **¡Hola gente hermosa!**

 **Confieso que no iba a actualizar tan pronto, quería prolongar el suspenso dejándolos esperar un poco más, dado que ya está por terminar y no tengo NADA hecho de la parte dos, porque no terminará aquí la historia. Pero soy más ansiosa que ustedes así que acá estoy de nuevo agradeciendo a Wouuts, Karen, Lys, Marie, Katherine, Mindita, Guest, Diana y asskiertl que se lo merecen por darme el aliento necesario.**

 **Gracias por sus palabras de cariño, se necesitan para seguir escribiendo y las voy a necesitar para la segunda parte. Si es que quieren una segunda parte, ustedes dirán.**

 **Besos!**


	22. Mejor amigo

**Capítulo 22**

 ** _Mejor Amigo_**

Finalmente, me despertó la tenue luz de un día nublado. Yacía sobre mi costado, acurrucada con el edredón entre mis piernas. Algo, el atisbo de un sueño digno de recordar pugnaba por abrirse paso en mi mente. Gemí y rodé sobre mi espalda esperando volver a dormirme. Y entonces lo acaecido el día anterior irrumpió en mi conciencia. Tanteé a mi lado buscando la silueta de Max, pero solo había un vacío helado donde antes había estado él. Abrí mis ojos para corroborar con mi visión lo que el sentido del tacto ya había delatado, él se había ido. Seguramente antes de que mi familia vuelva de caza, para evitar tener que darle explicaciones a mi padre sobre el motivo por el cual se encontraba en la cama con su hija. Sonreí al imaginar esa conversación.

Me quedé perdiendo el tiempo en la cama varios minutos antes de levantarme, pensando en lo grato que había sigo dormirme entre sus brazos, sintiendo la energía que nuestros cuerpos emanaban al estar juntos. Cuando me sentí preparada para afrontar el día, me despegué de un salto de la cama y miré el reloj de mi celular, eran las once y aún no había recibido ningún mensaje de "buenos días" de Max, una incomodidad se instaló en mi vientre, pero lo dejé pasar. Le hablaría yo después de llenar mi estómago con algún alimento.

Me lavé los dientes, cepillé mi enmarañado cabello y me cambié con los primeros jeans y camiseta que encontré, para bajar rápidamente a la cocina a tomar mi desayuno.

Pero antes de poder llegar a la heladera, la situación que se desarrollaba en la sala de estar me desentonó por completo. Max, Emmet y mi padre estaban frente al televisor mirando un partido que parecía ser de basquetbol, comentando, bromeando y riendo entre ellos.

—Buenos días Jasmett—me dijo Max, posando su mirada en la mía con exquisitez.

—Hola—le dije mientras rascaba mi cabeza curiosa

¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿No se había ido anoche acaso?

—Hija ¿Cómo has dormido? —preguntó mi padre viniendo a mi lado para besarme en los cabellos y luego volver a su lugar.

—Eh, Jasmett—gritó mi tío haciéndome un gesto con la mano. —Al fin te has despertado.

—Sí—solo pude decir, aun absorta con la situación.

—Tu madre está preparando tu desayuno—me informó mi padre sin apartar su visión del televisor.

—Genial— mascullé dirigiéndome donde mi madre, pensando que introducir a Max oficialmente a mi familia sería una pésima idea, si es que el ya no se había incrustado por sí mismo.

Al ingresar en la cocina me encontré con los cereales sobre la mesa, así que comencé a engullirlos. Mi madre se unió a mí a los minutos.

—¿Cómo estás cariño? —me preguntó, tomando asiento a mi lado.

—Confundida—confesé. —¿Qué hace Max mirando televisión con papá y Emmett?

—Vino a buscarte, dijo que irían a pasear el día de hoy—explicó con una sonrisa entretenida. —Pero no quiso que te despertemos, explicó que ayer había hablado contigo y te encontrabas muy cansada.

—¿Dónde iremos a pasear? —pregunté confundida por no recordarlo, pero aliviada de saber que Max no se había autoproclamado ante mi familia.

—Es una sorpresa—irrumpió Max en la cocina, haciendo que me atragante con los cereales.

Llevaba desabotonada su camisa blanca sin mangas, por lo que la suave superficie de su piel se veía desde el cuello hasta los marmóreos contornos de su pecho, sin que su perfecta musculatura quedara completamente oculta debajo de la ropa. Nunca me acostumbraría a su perfección. Me tomó unos segundos acomodar las ideas en mi mente, tiempo en el cual él se sentó a mi lado para observarme con detenimiento, algo que no ayudó en la tarea de organizar mi cabeza.

—¿Cuándo partimos? —logré preguntar sin poder ocultar el entusiasmo de mi voz y el pareció sorprenderse de mi buena predisposición.

En cualquier otra ocasión me opondría a este tipo de sorpresas o insistiría para conocer el lugar del destino, pero no con Max, haría lo que él me pidiera, iría donde él me llevara.

—En cuanto estés lista—respondió complacido con mi disposición.

—Alice se encargó de preparar tus cosas—me dijo mi madre de forma jovial, mientras dejaba un bolso en el piso.

—¿Y nos vamos? ¿Así sin más? —pregunté mirándolos a los dos.

—¿Qué más quieres? —preguntó Max.

—¿Tú sabes dónde vamos? —le pregunté dirigiéndome a mi madre sin entender como mis padres estaban tan dispuestos a que él me llevé a un lugar sorpresa.

—Por supuesto—contestó ella, mirando a mi novio gratificada. —Max nos pidió permiso para llevarte de paseo.

—De acuerdo— consentí levantándome de mi asiento, totalmente preparada para lo que me deparaba.

Max llevó mi bolso hasta su vehículo y luego de despedirnos de mi familia partimos el viaje hacia un destino desconocido.

—¿Qué es todo esto que tienes aquí atrás? —consulté mirando hacia los asientos traseros, refiriéndome sobre todo a dos tablas cortas prolijamente apoyadas sobre el asiento, más que a los bolsos.

—Tablas de bodyboard—dijo de modo desentendido, como si no quisiera concentrar la atención en ese tema.

—¿Bodyboard? —pregunté en un susurro de desconfianza, si no me equivocaba ese deporte involucraba el mar.

—Sí, ya sabes... —se encogió de hombros—Es un deporte basado en el deslizamiento sobre la superficie de una ola con una tabla, esas tablas—explicó señalando con un moviendo de su cabeza hacia donde se encontraban dichos objetos.

—¿Y por qué hay dos? —pregunté y mi voz sonaba más timorata de lo que me habría gustado. —No pensarás que yo voy a meterme al mar.

—Oh, sí que lo harás—afirmó.

—Eso sí que no—contrarié. —He hecho cada cosa que has propuesto, pero el mar es algo muy diferente.

—¿No sabes nadar? —preguntó dejando relucir el regodeo en su voz.

—No—confesé tímidamente. —Le temo al mar.

—No te preocupes —esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia. — Nada te pasará conmigo.

—No sé qué explicación le darás a mis padres cuando me ahogue.

—Jamás dejaría que te pase nada malo Jasmett—me recordó desviando sus ojos de la carretera hacia los míos para mirarme con ímpetu y ternura. —¿Lo dudas acaso?

—No, no lo dudo—respondí rodando mis ojos. —De todos modos, tengo miedo.

—¡Al fin encontré algo que Jasmett Cullen no sabe hacer! —exclamó sin intentar esconder su felicidad.

— ¿Y no vas a decirme dónde vamos al menos? —intenté sonsacarle usando mi debilidad como carta, mientras observaba el borroso paisaje que me ofrecía la ventana del copiloto. Densos y vistosos bosques verdes bordeaban la carretera y debajo de los mismos serpenteaba un caudaloso río.

—Si te lo dijera dejaría de ser una sorpresa—explicó simpático, notando mi intención. —Además te dije anoche que te quería presentar a alguien importante.

—¡Es cierto! —recordé nuestra conversación en mi cama y mi pulso se aceleró. El pareció notarlo enviándome una mirada sagaz. —Y me imagino que no vas a decirme quién es el.

—Exacto—asintió. —Es un buen amigo mío.

—¿Otro gran amigo más? —consulté, nunca dejaría de sorprenderme de su sensibilidad con los humanos.

—Lo dices como si fuera malo que tenga amigos— se quejó.

—No, no era mi intención—me disculpé. —Siempre me sorprende tu humanidad, eso es algo realmente bueno—sonreí para recompensarle.

—Ya estamos por llegar—me contó con la ilusión aflorando de su voz, realmente se veía optimista, como un niñito antes de la mañana de navidad. Sonreí ante la perfección de sus emociones.

—¡Al fin! —exclamé golpeando dos veces las palmas de mis manos a modo de aplausos, era difícil no contagiarse de su júbilo.

Le brillaron sus perfectos ojos dorados cuando me dedicó una mirada complacida.

Aparcó su auto prolijamente frente a una cabaña de madera, que se veía pequeña por fuera.

—Menos mal que no veo playa —dije aliviada.

—No aún —susurró mientras bajaba del auto a paso humano y se dirigía a la puerta del copiloto para ayudarme a bajar.

—¡Max! —escuché la voz de un hombre que salía corriendo por la puerta azul verdosa de la cabaña.

Al mirarlo detenidamente caí en la cuenta de que no era ningún hombre, era un chico extremadamente alto y musculoso, con piel sedosa de color rojizo y ojos oscuros sobre los pómulos pronunciados. Extrañamente me recordó a mí cuñado.

—¡Ephraim! —gritó Max, tomándolo en un abrazo de camaradería.

—Al fin te vemos hermano, pensamos que estabas muerto—se rio de él.

—¡Max! —chilló una voz grave pero femenina, al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre él, colgándose del cuerpo de mi novio.

Una punzada de celos invadió mi pecho y desvié mi mirada hacia un costado para no soportar la imagen de una extraña envolviendo a Max con su cuerpo cuando yo no podía ni besarlo por más de un segundo.

—¿Cómo están? —les preguntó mirándolos a ambos, mientras se deshacía de los brazos de la chica morena ¿O era una niña? No podía distinguir su edad, su cara se veía tierna con ojos negros profundos e inocentes, pero su cuerpo duplicaba el mío en alto y ancho. — Ephraim, Susy, ella es Jasmett, mi novia—nos presentó señalándolos de uno en uno y tomándome por la cintura con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—¡Enhorabuena! —exclamó Ephraim, palmeando nuestros hombros, demasiado fuerte el mío, pero simulé que había estado bien dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Un placer tenerte aquí—me dijo Susy sonriéndome amablemente, aun no podía distinguir su edad.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —preguntó Max mientras nos guiaban dentro de la cabaña.

—Ya sabes—explicó Ephraim, sacudiendo su cabeza como si desaprobara lo que estaba por contar. —Billy está con Susan, no se despega de ella desde que se imprimó.

—Es desagradable—exclamó Susy, arrugando su nariz en un gesto tierno, haciéndome recordar a un cachorrito.

—Son hombres lobo—creí haber susurrado muy despacio, pero todos se detuvieron al escucharme y lanzaron carcajadas al unísono.

—Tu novia es muy perceptiva—exclamó Ephraim con la ironía a flor de piel.

—Lo siento—me disculpé apenada, comenzando a sonrojarme. —No intentaba ser descortés, solo me pillaron con la guardia baja, Max no dijo dónde vendríamos.

—No te preocupes, todas las novias de Max pasan por lo mismo—exclamó otra voz masculina desde dentro la cabaña, generando que la sangre comience a hervir dentro de mis venas, donde antes se había acumulado para sonrojarme.

—Harry, no digas esas cosas que termina creyéndolas—reprendió Max al propietario de esa voz.

El dueño de mi furia contenida dio a conocer su rostro, dejando entrever a un hombre también moreno y robusto, pero con facciones más endurecidas por el paso de los años.

—Era broma—aclaró mientras le tendía la mano a Max y se dirigía a mí con su mirada. —Ya comenzábamos a pensar que no viviríamos para conocer a Max imprimado—dijo, haciendo redimir mi furia y sacándome una sonrisa.

Lo consideraban parte de su manada, nunca dejaría de sorprenderme de Max.

Nos acomodamos en la cabaña que era mil veces más acogedora de lo que se vía por fuera, su fachada no le hacía justicia. En la cocina había una gran mesa estropeada, visiblemente accidentada y reparada, con trece sillas todas diferentes y con cojines de variados diseños y colores. La ínfima luz solar que lograba traspasar las nubes entraba por las numerosas ventanas, dándole un halo cándido, casi angelical. Las artesanías en madera y atrapasueños estaban por doquier. Algo en el ambiente, quizás el olor a madera, me hacía sentir como si estuviera en mi propio hogar de alguna manera.

—¿Dónde está Prism? —preguntó Max, buscando algo por el interior de la cabaña con la mirada.

—Eso... —comenzó a balbucear el lobo mayor, Harry, quien parecía ser el líder de la manada. —Quería pedirte un favor, sabes que no me gusta pedirte estas cosas, pero ella se encuentra enferma, desde ayer con fiebre, tenía pensado darle algunas medicinas, pero Ephraim me dijo que hoy vendrías y que me espere para que tu... Ya sabes...

Le hablaba apesadumbrado y con apocamiento, como si estuviera pidiéndole una gran suma de dinero, pero solo le pedía que sanara a su enamorada. Miré a Max atentamente, esperando su respuesta.

—Por supuesto Harry— le respondió curvando las comisuras de sus labios débilmente hacia arriba. —¿Está en la habitación? —preguntó, señalando una puerta que hasta ese momento no había notado que estaba allí.

—Sí, pasa—respondió el.

Max me tomó de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia donde seguramente se encontraba Prism. Entramos en la habitación luego de que Max golpeara suavemente la puerta son sus nudillos y pidiera permiso.

—Max—susurró la mujer desde la cama débilmente, incorporándose para vernos mejor.

—Te ves horrible Prism—le dijo él sonriéndole y tenía razón.

Se notaba que debajo de esa mascara de cansancio con ojeras era una mujer muy hermosa. Casi tan blanca como yo, de cabellos cobrizos y hermosas pecas esparcidas por todo su rostro no parecía ser una Quileute.

—Me gustaría decir lo mismo de ti—le dijo ella con dificultad mirando nuestras manos entrelazadas. — Pero te ves mejor que nunca.

—Ella es Jasmett—le dijo mi novio, señalándome.

—Hola Prism—le dije, agregando un saludo con mi mano.

—Jasmett—susurró. —Al fin te conocemos.

Pasé por alto esa frase al notar que Max se alejaba de mí para tomar asiento a su lado en la cama. Agarró su mano entre las suyas con suavidad y cerró los ojos, quedándose allí como si estuviera dormido, perfectamente estático y relajado. Ella hizo lo mismo, respirando acompasadamente mientras hacía gestos de dolor con su agraciado rostro a cada segundo.

—Solo una bronquitis—le dijo Max, mientras abría los ojos para soltar su mano. —Deberías llamarme y no esperar hasta que un simple resfrió se agrave—la reprendió Max en un susurro casi inaudible.

—Sabes que no es por mi—le devolvió ella el susurro con una sonrisa mientras volvía a abrir sus ojos, dejándose ver renovada, las bolsas debajo de sus ojos habían desaparecido por completo, al igual que la rojez en su nariz.

Quise preguntar de qué estaban hablando ¿Quién no quiere llamarlo? ¿Por qué? Pero me pareció el momento inoportuno, así que solo seguí a Max afuera de la habitación para unirnos a la manada que se encontraba comiendo galletas alrededor de la mesa, un nuevo lobo se había incorporado a la fiesta.

—¡Lean! —exclamó Max al verlo.

—Vampiro de ojos dorados—le gritó el, dedicándole un saludo militar.

Max tomó asiento al lado de Ephraim y me posó sobre sus piernas amablemente, nadie parecía sorprendido de que Max tuviera de novia a una humana.

—¿Entonces Collin y Billy no vendrán? —preguntó Max sonando decepcionado.

—Ya sabes cómo son los imprimados, últimamente casi ni vemos a Billy y Collin—le explicó Ephraim, zampándose una galleta entera—Solo se juntan con nosotros algunas tardes en la playa, por suerte Harry y Prism no puede escaparse de nosotros.

—¿Cómo nos escaparíamos de ustedes? —preguntó la voz de Prism saliendo de la habitación—Son como nuestros hijos—les dijo, despeinando la corta melena de Susy, quien le dedico una dulce sonrisa. —Tendré que sacar las galletas de refuerzo—comentó colocando otra bandeja rebalsaste en medio de la mesa.

—¿Cuándo le ocurrió a Billy? —preguntó Max refiriéndose a la imprimación. Tomó una galleta del montón y me la pasó. Hice lo que me estaba indicando y comencé a comer la galleta. —Me he perdido muchas cosas—agregó.

—Sí, amigo ya te habías olvidado de nosotros—le recriminó Ephraim codeándolo amigablemente—Pero de todos modos no fue hace mucho.

—Unas semanas—agregó Susy fijando los ojos de forma posesiva en Max. No me gustaba la forma embelesada en que lo miraba, pero verdaderamente no podía culparla.

—¿Recuerdan cuando Susy creyó que estaba imprimada de Max? —chasqueó Ephraim lanzando una risotada que dejó entrever las galletas dentro de su boca.

—No te burles de tu hermana—lo reprendió Harry.

—Calla—lo dijo Susy, su ya de por si tez rojiza se había vuelvo color borgoña en sus pómulos.

—¡Es tan bello! —susurró Lean imitando la voz de la niña.

—Dejen de burlarse—se defendió ella. —No sabía cómo se sentía, recién me estaba convirtiendo.

—Fue divertido—recordó Max, lanzándole una mirada fraternal. —Me perseguía por todos lados.

—Parecía tu cachorro—rio Ephraim.

—No veo la hora que realmente me ocurra para ver cómo se siente—deseó Susy con un suspiro.

—Se siente como si cortaran de un único y veloz tajo todas las cuerdas que te ataban a tu existencia, con la misma facilidad que si fueran los cordeles de un manojo de globos. Todo lo que te había hecho ser como eras se corta y sale volando hacia el espacio, solo quedas unido a esa persona—le expliqué perdida en las narraciones de Jacob a cerca de la imprimación.

—Creía que tu chica vivía entre vampiros—le dijo Harry a Max.

—Mi cuñado es un hombre lobo—le expliqué. —Jacob Black.

—El descendiente del Gran Ephraim Back—exclamó su tocayo.

—El vino aquí hace unos meses buscando su antigua manada—explicó Harry con serio profesionalismo. —Pero ellos fueron pereciendo cuando los vampiros dejaron Forks.

—Sí, Jacob nos contó—respondí con pesar recordando el día que mi cuñado había vuelto devastado luego de su rueda de reconocimiento alrededor de Forks.

—Reactivó el tratado con los vampiros de ojos dorados—explicó Ephraim, sonriéndole a Max, y ahí recordé que mi novio no estaba prohibido en la reserva.

—¿Por qué dejaron que Max entre en la reserva? —pregunté. —El tratado establece límites que los vampiros no pueden cruzar.

—Con su familia es diferente—me dijo Ephraim, dedicándole una mirada a Max que parecía agradecida.

—Pero esa es una larga historia que quedará para otro día—cortó Max. —¿Vamos a ir a la playa o qué?

—¡Sí! —exclamaron todos al unísono, poniéndose dinámicamente de pie.

—Yo me quedaré aquí—dijo Prism. —Alguien debe acomodar este desastre—rio señalando la mesa salpicada de migas.

—Me quedaré contigo—le dijo Harry, dedicándole una mirada que profesaba amor eterno.

—No—le impidió ella—Ve con los chicos, alguien tiene que cuidarlos.

—Vamos Harry—le alentó Lean—Hace mucho no viene Max de visita.

—De acuerdo—dijo apesadumbrado. —Solo un rato.

Entendía perfectamente su sensación de vacío y desesperación por dejar a su amada, era algo que me ocurría cada vez que me alejaba de Max.

Nos dirigimos todos hacia fuera.

—Nos vemos en la playa—gritó Harry en nuestra dirección.

—Voy con ustedes—nos dijo Ephraim, siguiéndonos hasta el auto. Se acomodó en el asiento trasero con dificultad debido a su gran tamaño y las cosas que Max había traído. —¿Cómo está tu familia? Hace mucho que no veo a Candy—inquirió cuando arrancamos la marcha.

—Ellos están bien—le respondió Max mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor. —Y Candy está más feliz que nunca.

—¿Igual de hiperactiva que siempre? —le preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Peor—convino Max, dándome una mirada de reojo.

—¿Te gusta la playa? —preguntó el amigo de Max, dirigiéndose hacia mí.

—Ni un poco—confesé.

— ¿Por qué la traes aquí si no le gusta? —le reprochó a Max. — ¿Intentas espantarla? —le preguntó golpeando su hombro para luego agregar. — Como si no fuera suficientemente diabólico que seas un vampiro.

—Solo quería presentarlos—manifestó Max en su defensa. —Pero ya me estoy arrepintiendo—bufó y yo no entendí si su molestia era fingida o era real.

—Tranquilo—lo calmó. — Estoy seguro de que Jasmett conviviendo con vampiros y licántropos entiende perfectamente nuestro sarcasmo sobrenatural.

—Y una híbrida—agregué, resaltando a Renesmee.

—¡Woow! —exclamó el lobo, palmeando el hombro de Max sonoramente otra vez. —No podías conformarte con una muchacha normal ¿Cierto? Tenías que llevarte la más interesante.

—Llegamos—resopló Max, al tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada asesina a su amigo.

Bajamos del auto y Ephraim ayudó a cargar con las cosas, yo solo me detuve a echar un vistazo al paisaje.

La playa estaba formada a modo de media luna y sus aguas de un color gris oscuro parecían coronadas de espuma blanca mientras se mecían pesadamente hacia la rocosa orilla gris. Las paredes de los escarpados acantilados de las islas se alzaban sobre las aguas del rompeolas metálico. La costa sólo tenía una estrecha franja de auténtica arena al borde del agua, detrás de la cual se acumulaban miles y miles de rocas grandes y lisas que, a lo lejos, parecían de color grisáceo. Los tres bajamos hacia la playa por un sendero evidentemente formado de manera natural por el paso del hombre. A medida que te acercabas podías sentir una fuerte brisa que soplaba desde el mar y que se arremolinaba con ímpetu frente a nosotros.

Nos unimos al grupo de muchachos que ya estaban acomodados en la arena.

—Las olas nos esperan—exclamó Lean entusiasmado blandiendo su tabla de surf con el torso desnudo dejando relucir sus impecables músculos abdominales.

Velozmente comenzó su carrera hacia el agua incentivando al resto de sus hermanos. Todos los lobos lo siguieron. Incluso Susy se desnudó dejando relucir su robusta figura enfundada en un traje de baño enterizo. Me zarandeé de imaginar lo helada que se sentiría el agua en mi piel, y Max pareció notarlo.

—Ellos no sienten el frio—me explicó peinando mi cabello dulcemente que se arremolinaba con el frío viento marítimo.

—Lo sé, mi cuñado es un lobo—le respondí. —Pero yo sí lo puedo sentir y voy a congelarme— intenté liberarme.

—Para eso te he traído esto—me dijo metiendo la mano en su bolso para sacar lo que parecía ser un traje de neopreno. Lo blandeó ante mi confirmando mi sospecha, era un traje para el agua negro con ribetes rosados.

—No tendré forma de escaparme de esto ¿Verdad?

—No la tendrás—me susurró dulcemente, uniendo sus gélidos labios a los míos por demasiado poco tiempo, pero el suficiente para que mi corazón se alborote.

—¿Dónde me cambiaré? —le pregunté, buscando alguna casucha o cubículo y fallando.

—Aquí—dijo el señalando el lugar donde nos encontrábamos.

—Pero están ellos—me excusé señalando a sus amigos que ya estaban arremetiendo contra las olas con sus tablas.

—Jasmett, ellos están entretenidos, no te verán—me explicó. —Pero para tu tranquilidad, te taparé con esto—me dijo, sacando una toalla grande del bolso y estirándola con sus brazos hasta quedó completamente desplegada generando una muralla entre los lobos en el agua y yo.

—Pero tú me veras—repliqué.

—De verdad me crees tan poco caballero—afirmó a modo de pregunta, a lo que le enarqué una ceja en señal de difidencia. —Cerraré los ojos—dijo, y eso hizo apretándolos en demasía para que no sospeche que entreveía.

Me arrepentí en el acto de no haber dejado que me viera. Quizás con mi desnudez expuesta le daban ganas de abalanzarse sobre mí, como me daban a mi cada vez que veía un poco de la piel que cubría su perfecta musculatura.

Me desvestí rápidamente, quedándome solo en ropa interior, sintiendo como la brisa se colaba en cada parte de mi cuerpo, estremeciéndome. Me tumbé en la arena para poder meter mis piernas en el traje con mayor facilidad. Fue un trabajo arduo, pero después de algunos minutos que parecieron años logré adentrarme en el neopreno. El no abrió sus ojos ni se movió durante todo ese tiempo, parecía una perfecta escultura erguida en el medio de la playa.

—Ya está—le dije para que abriera sus ojos.

—Te queda a la perfección—se regocijó, observando como el traje se cernía precisamente a mi figura.

—No estoy segura de querer hacer esto—le dije dubitativa.

—No te pasará nada Jasmett—me dijo besando mi frente. —Yo estaré contigo.

—¿Y si me enfermo por lo fría que está el agua?

—Te curaré—me dijo esbozando una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Se retiró toda la ropa, quedando vestido únicamente con su traje de baño color azul rey que resaltaba sublimemente contra la blancura de su tez. Su extraordinaria musculatura de piedra destacaba en su abdomen, quitándome el aliento, no pude hablar, ni moverme, ni pensar en nada más. Un detalle de su cuerpo rompió el hechizo que me había atrapado.

— ¿Esa es una mancha de nacimiento? —le pregunté tocando un lunar en forma de corazón debajo de su pectoral izquierdo. Hasta sus lunares eran agraciados.

—Sí—afirmó. —Lo tengo desde siempre.

—Es muy bello—le dije besándolo dulcemente donde esa marca hacia aún más encantador su cuerpo.

Él sonrió apaciblemente, con esa sonrisa característica suya tan llena de paz, que simulaba que no necesitaba nada más en su vida.

— ¿Vamos? —me preguntó, tomándome de la mano dulcemente, únicamente pude asentir y caminar a su lado hacia el agua.

Mi razonamiento volvió cuando empecé a sentir como las olas cargadas de agua extremadamente fría golpeaban contra mis tobillos.

—Está muy helada—me quejé, deteniéndome en seco cuando el agua me llegó hasta las rodillas. El frío calaba mis huesos, entumeciéndome por completo mis extremidades. Sus amigos se encontraban a unos metros de nosotros arremetiendo sobre las olas, riendo y lanzándose agua unos a otros. Vi como Susy hacia un reentry en la cresta de la ola con toda la agilidad que puede tener un licántropo para luego tirarse de la tabla y reírse con sus hermanos.

Max me tomó en volandas aprovechando mi momento de distracción y se adentró conmigo a cuestas en el mar.

—No dejaré que nada te pase—me recordó al oído de forma sobreprotectora cuando sintió como empecé a temblar en sus brazos.

Me aferré con toda la fuerza que tenía a su cuello, le habría cortado la respiración si fuera humano. Nos fuimos sumergiendo gradualmente, cada vez que venía una ola grande Max se giraba para que esta impacte en la rompiente que generaba su espalda. Cuando estuvimos a suficiente profundidad me dejó sobre pies. El agua me llegaba hasta el cuello y una vez estuve completamente empapada casi no se sentía el frio, mi cuerpo se había acostumbrado.

—Ya no se siente tan tenebroso—le confesé golpeando el agua con mis manos.

—¡Sumérgete! —me gritó, empujando afablemente mi cuerpo hacia abajo para evitar que una ola rompiera sobre mí. —¿Estás bien? —preguntó alarmado cuando me sacó a la superficie.

—¡Genial! —contesté riendo un escupiendo el agua salada que se había colado en mi garganta. —La ola paso por encima mío, la sentí—le conté sin poder disimular la emoción.

Él sonrió aliviado apretándome contra su pecho, mientras depositaba sobre mis labios un tierno beso. Nadamos pegados a la roca de los arrecifes observando como las olas pasaban como torbellinos por arriba nuestro. Max me ayudaba a sumergirme y a salir a la superficie para que pudiera tomar el aire que mis pulmones necesitaban, a pesar de que él no lo requería. Me subí a su espalda, dejando que me llevara por el agua somo si estuviera montada arriba de un delfín. Se detuvo y me pasó de su espalda a su pecho, tomándome con sus brazos.

—Viste que no era tan malo como tu pensabas—susurró mirándome con detenimiento, se reflejaba su felicidad en el agua.

—Tenías razón—coincidí, apretando con más fuerza su cuello con mis manos.

En ese momento las espesas nubes que circunvalaban el cielo se abrieron paso por medio segundo, dando paso a un magnifico rayo de sol que dio de lleno sobre el rostro de Max, generando que resplandezca en todas direcciones como si tuviera ínfimos diamantes incrustados en su piel. Rocé sus pómulos mojados con mis dedos suavemente para asegurarme que era real. Una conmoción me recorrió al darme cuenta de que no había manera de que aquella criatura celestial estuviera hecha para mí.

—¿Quieres salirte? —me preguntó de repente, observando mi rostro.

—No ¿Por qué? —le pregunté confundida. —¿Tu sí?

—Estás temblando— explicó, apretándome más a su pecho, como si eso fuera a hacerme entrar en calor.

—No es por el frío.

—¿Y por qué entonces? —inquirió.

—A veces me cuesta creer que eres real—le declaré. —Y que realmente estás aquí conmigo, que no eres un sueño.

—A mí me ocurre lo mismo contigo, pero como yo no puedo soñar me es más fácil convencerme que efectivamente eres real, que estás aquí conmigo y de alguna manera me correspondes —me confesó él también, tirando mi cabello mojado hacia atrás para despejar mi rostro. —Solo espero el momento en el que te des cuenta de que no soy lo que tu imaginabas o lo que tu buscabas.

—¿Cómo puedes creer que ese momento llegará? —le reprendí.

—Las emociones humanas son demasiado fluctuantes, no son como las nuestras—me explicó con el ímpetu chispeando en sus ojos. —Yo te amo hoy y así será por siempre, incluso si me dejaras, incluso si no quisieras saber nada más conmigo, podrías hacer cualquier cosa y te seguiría amando—no dejaba de hablar con voz ardiente haciendo que mi espíritu se revuelva mareado. — Pero el corazón humano late de forma confusa y turbulenta, hoy aman y mañana no lo recuerdan.

—¿Realmente crees eso? ¿Crees que me aburriría de ti?

—Estoy seguro de eso—afirmó dejando entrever el pesar en sus facciones por un segundo para volver a mirarme con todo el amor concentrado.

—¿Entonces por qué sigues conmigo? —le pregunté e involuntariamente el tono de mi voz se quebró.

—Porque sentir el amor verdadero, aunque sea por un día, es mejor que no llegar a conocerlo nunca—me dijo apretándome contra él para robarme un beso descuidado.

—Entonces si tuvieras la certeza de que voy a dejarte ¿Igual seguirías conmigo? ¿Harías como si nada? —inquirí, mirándolo desafiante a pesar de que el frio comenzaba a invadirme.

—No haría como si nada—me contradijo. —Haría todo lo posible para que te retractes de esa decisión, por supuesto—explicó comenzando a caminar hacia la orilla conmigo colgada en su torso. —Pero si es inevitable, igualmente seguiría contigo hasta el último segundo en el que me destroces el corazón.

—Yo no pod... —intenté decirle que yo no era tan fuerte como él para soportar esa tortura, pero me silenció con otro beso. —Yo... —otro beso más. —¿Vas a dejarme hablar?

—No—respondió, dándome otro beso ligero. —Ya sé lo que vas a decirme.

—¿Y eso te desilusiona? —le pregunté apenada, mientras me dejaba delicadamente parada sobre la arena, la lado de nuestras cosas.

Claramente yo no era tan valerosa como para soportar el tormento de mantener nuestra relación sabiendo que indefectiblemente él me dejaría. Si tuviera la certeza de que se iba a aburrir de mí, me alejaría cuanto antes, dado que cada segundo que pasaba a su lado labraba una huella imborrable en mi corazón y mi memoria que después sería imposiblemente atormentador de superar. Cada momento que vivíamos juntos se tallaba en mí como si él fuera un cincel y yo estuviera hecha de madera. Cuanto más labrada estuviera más difícil sería lijarme. No se puede prolongar lo inevitable.

—Jamás me desilusionaría de tus sentimientos, te hacen exquisitamente única —me explicó, tomando una toalla del bolso y comenzando a secar mi cabello blandamente. —Además eso me da la certeza de que confías en lo nuestro, por algo sigues conmigo.

—Confió en ti más que en mi misma—le confesé con dificultad, con mi cabeza debajo de la toalla.

Como había hecho anteriormente colocó la tela como barrera para la vista de sus amigos.

—Cámbiate tranquila—me dijo, cerrando nuevamente los ojos.

—Te dejo mirar esta vez—le dije intentando sonar seductora, pero sonrojándome sin poder evitarlo.

—Prefiero no caer en esa tentación—me respondió manteniendo sus ojos fuertemente clausurados.

Me sequé y me puse la ropa que Alice había guardado en mi bolso, una blusa simple y unos jeans. Suspiré de alivio al verlos, menos mal. Me pareció que Max notó ese detalle, ya que esbozó su sonrisa de costado característica que me hacía derretir el corazón.

Una vez seca y cambiada nos sentamos en la arena donde él me paso una vianda con un sándwich y una bebida. Los tomé agradecida, notando repentinamente el hambre que el cansancio de nadar había plantado en mí. Nos quedamos en silencio mirando las siluetas de los lobos disfrutando el mar mientras yo comía.

—¿Cómo te hiciste tan amigo de Ephraim? —le pregunté, rompiendo el encanto que la brisa de mar cernía sobre nosotros.

—Cuando nos instalamos aquí con mi familia, no teníamos idea de la existencia de la manada, siquiera conocíamos los hombres lobos—comenzó a narrar, pasando su brazo por sobre mis hombros para que apoye mi cabeza en su marmoleo pectoral. —Así que ellos se hicieron presentes ante nosotros, pero no en forma agresiva, ellos tenían en su memoria las historias de sus antepasados sobre la amistad con los vampiros de ojos dorados. Nos detallaron del tratado y en lo que constaba, hasta ese momento solo habían implosionado Harry y Collin. Nos contaron la historia de su unión con los vampiros hace ochenta años.

—¿Mencionaron a mi familia?

—No, solo los llamaron vampiros de ojos dorados—me explicó con la vista perdida en el horizonte. —Nosotros les contamos sobre nuestra corta historia y nuestros dones, por supuesto Candy se ganó sus corazones al instante haciendo que se abrieran a nosotros. Nos dijeron que Susy, la hermana de Ephraim había tenido un accidente y estaba en coma hacía una semana, solo tenía trece años y toda la reserva estaba conmocionada con el suceso, no tenía buen pronóstico. Así que me ofrecí a ayudarles, ellos estaban desconfiados de mi don, no lo creían completamente, pero estaban más desesperados que incrédulos, así que me llevaron con ellos.

—Y sanaste a Susy—susurré mientras sacaba cálculos mentales. Si la había sanado al llegar a Forks cuando ella tenía trece años, ahora tenía quince años que no aparentaba. Su rostro se veía menor, como estacado en los doce años, mientras que su cuerpo era como el de una mujer fuerte y vigoroso.

—Así lo hice—afirmó. —Aún no se había activado su gen licántropo, solo era una humana al igual que Ephraim, así que cuando se despertó del coma obviamente se sintió atraída hacia mí, por eso la manada la molesta con que creía haberse imprimado de mi—me contó sonriendo seguramente recordando esos momentos. —Toda la reserva quedó agradecida conmigo por ese gesto, y no me pude desprender de Ephraim nunca más—se carcajeó. —Podría decir que él es mi mejor amigo.

—Un vampiro y un hombre lobo mejores amigos—me mofé. —Solo esperaría algo así de ti—rodé mis ojos.

—Siempre desaprobando mis elecciones—clamó.

—No lo desapruebo—lo contrarié posando mi vista en su rostro. —Eso es lo que me encanta de ti, tu capacidad para sorprenderme con tu compasión.

—Después de eso era el doctor personal de la manada—rio besando mi nariz, haciendo que su embriagador hálito rebote en mis fracciones. Inhalé profundamente para absorberlo por completo.

— ¿Por qué Prism dijo que no querían llamarte para sanarla? —recordé lo que había dicho la mujer de Harry.

—Harry cree que ya están abusando de mi don—explicó con simplicidad, pero noté algo oculto en su voz, como si estuviera contándome la mitad de los hechos.

Seguramente había una historia privada que no le pertenecía a él, por lo tanto, sus códigos de caballería no le permitían divulgarla. Sonreí ante su decencia.

—¡Max! —llamó Susy saliendo ágilmente del agua dirigiéndose hacia notros. —No has usado tu tabla, los chicos quieren que vayas a disfrutar con ellos, las olas están amadas.

—No, Susy—respondió Max cordialmente. —Me quedaré aquí.

—Ve al agua—le incité.

—¿Estás echándome? —me recriminó con sentimiento.

—No, solo quiero observarte desde aquí—le pedí y no era mentira, moría por ver como se deslizaba dentro de las olas, imaginando que era dolorosamente fastuoso como siempre.

—No quiero dejarte sola—me rebatió.

—Yo me quedaré con ella—le dijo Susy, tomando asiento a mi lado, aún empapada. Max la miró escéptico. —¡La cuidaré! —prometió.

—Estaré bien—le prometí empujándolo para que vaya con sus amigos.

Se marchó luego de darme un significativo beso en la boca, que dejó un vacío punzante en mis labios cuando lo deshizo.

—Así que has robado el corazón de Max—rompió el hielo Susy luego de estar unos minutos a mi lado sin decir nada, pero no sentía que fuera el mejor tema de conversación.

—Asé parece—coincidí.

—Tarea difícil—susurró. —Espero que no hayas creído lo que decían mis hermanos sobre lo de imprimarme de él...

—Max me contó que quedaste cautivada por él luego que te sacara del coma.

—Sí, algo así—convino. —Además es muy guapo.

Nos quedamos mirando como mi novio se deslizaba de modo elegante recostado sobre su tabla al mismo tiempo que Ephraim agarraba la misma ola y chocaban generando un salpicadero de agua estrepitoso, ocasionando las risas de todos.

—¿Te gusta? —le pregunté sin poder contenerme, refiriéndome a Max.

De ser así debía saberlo, tenía que conocer mi competencia, aunque realmente no era ninguna rival digna para ella.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó con la confusión a flor de piel.

—Pregunté si te gusta Max—repetí más específicamente.

—No, Jasmett—se defendió. —No te voy a negar que cuando me desperté del coma y lo vi casi vuelvo a quedar inconsciente con su belleza, pero ya no lo veo así—me dijo arrugando su nariz como si algo le diera repugnancia. —Es como un hermano para mí, uno más de la manada.

—Menos mal—suspiré. —Sino iba a tener que matate—bromeé rompiendo la tensión que nos cernía. La idea de intentar matar a una mujer lobo me dio más risa de la que debería y a ella también.

—Él se merece la felicidad eterna y contigo la encontró—me dijo. —No te conozco mucho pero por lo que nos contó Max tú también la mereces.

— ¿Él les hablaba de mí? —pregunté incrédula, más de lo que me habría gustado zona.

Observé deleitada como mi novio dejaba que Lean lo sumerja bajo el agua, como si estuviera ahogándolo, como si fuera para el importante respirar.

—Demasiado—rio, volviendo a concentrarme en nuestra conversación. —Aunque últimamente casi no venía a vernos, pero cuando nos telefoneábamos su bienestar siempre dependía de ti.

—Al menos no soy la única a la que le ocurre eso—pensé en voz alta.

—Es muy hermoso el amor que se tienen, ojalá algún día yo puedo sentir algo así—me dijo a medio de un suspiro.

—Ya lo harás—la animé.

Sentada a mi lado y apenada por no encontrar el amor con sus escasos quince años se veía aún más aniñada y delicada. Sus cejas negras pobladas enmarcaban unos ojos profundos con un matiz de inocencia que hace mucho tiempo no veía en una persona. Era fácil imaginarnos siendo grandes amigas.

Max se sentó a mi lado, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

— ¿Cómo estuvo? —le pregunté secando las gotas de su angelical rostro con mis torpes manos.

—Excelente—exclamó. —Pero te extrañaba—agregó dándome un beso en mi cuello, salpicándome con las gotas aisladas que aun caían de sus cabellos.

Nos quedamos en la playa con sus amigos conversando y contando anécdotas de su extraña amistad. Al rato se unieron Collin y Billy con sus respectivas novias. Todos adoraban a Max, me resultaba chocante ver como lo trataban de igual cuando las diferencias entre ellos eran abismales. No perdieron oportunidad de burlarse del entusiasmo de Max al enterarse que otros vampiros de ojos dorados estaban en Forks y de como nunca sospechó que yo era parte de la familia vampira.

Susan se encargó de tomar fotografías de todos en mil ángulos distintos, según ella "si sabes esperar la gente se olvidará de tu cámara y entonces su alma saldrá a la luz", y parecía ser cierto dado que después de la fotografía número ochentaicinco ya ni notaba que estaba apuntándome con su moderno aparato.

Cuando ya todos comenzaron a marcharse Max me llevó a caminar por la orilla del mar tomado dulcemente de mi mano, el agua ya se arremolinaba apacible, no quedaban rastros de las temerarias olas que nos habían anegado horas antes. Nos detuvimos a mirar como el monumental sol se ocultaba lentamente en el horizonte, bañando todo el ambiente de un perfecto y armonioso color dorado.

—Te sienta demasiado bien esa sutil luminiscencia en tu rostro—me dijo Max al oído dulcemente, dejando un tierno beso detrás del lóbulo de mi oreja al finalizar esta frase.

—Gracias—le dije sonriéndole tímidamente avergonzada.

Max se posó detrás mío y me rodeó con sus brazos, nada podría lastimarme envuelta en él. Nos quedamos parados en el borde del mar, observando inconmoviblemente como el sol terminaba de esconderse en esa fina línea que delimitaba la tierra del cielo. Era el final de un día más junto a él, el hombre de mi vida. Un día más que quedaría perpetuado en el fondo de mi corazón.

* * *

 **Hola a todos y todas! Gracias por sus mensajes de cariño, como ya les dije estos son los últimos capítulos. Voy a necesitar mucho apoyo para poder escribir la parte dos, dado que esta me costó bastante tiempo hacerla.**

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado, tanto como yo!**

 **Saludos!**


	23. El baile

**Capítulo 23**

 _ **El baile**_

— ¿Invitaste a Max? —me preguntó Camille ese viernes en un susurro en medio de la clase de Lengua y literatura, recordándome el baile que se celebraría al otro día y que nos tenía a todos sobreexcitados.

—No—le respondí sin levantar la vista de mi lectura.

—La chica escoge—me recordó de forma sugestiva.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Y qué esperas para invitarlo? —preguntó con voz urgida. —El baile es mañana.

—No espero nada—le dije aun concentrada en mi hoja. —Estamos juntos, es obvio que voy a ir con él.

—Igualmente tienes que invitarlo.

— ¿Por qué? —cuestioné su lógica.

—Mira si otra chica lo invitó antes y como tú no le dijiste nada él dijo que sí—especuló, logrando que levantara mis ojos de mis tareas para clavarlos en los suyos, que me observaban provocadores.

—No creo que eso ocurra—le respondí mirándola con recelo.

—Yo solo te advierto—se defendió ante el escrutinio de mi mirada. —Como buena amiga que soy.

— ¿Tu invitaste a Adams?

—Por supuesto, Jasmett—me dijo rodando sus ojos. —Hace días, no quería que nadie se me adelantara—agregó con una sonrisa de competitividad.

Me dejó pensando el resto de la clase en cómo invitar a Max al baile ¿No resultaba obvio que si él era mi novio debería ser mi pareja? ¿Era realmente necesaria la invitación? ¿No se daba por sentado?

El profesor cerró fuertemente su libro, logrando que salga de mis ensimismamientos y dando por terminada la clase. Recogí mis cosas quedamente mientras Camille me hacía señas con sus manos para que me apurara, acto que realice lo mejor que pude.

—Hola—nos dijo Max materializándose a mi lado cuando salimos apuradas del aula.

—Hola Max—lo saludó mi amiga golpeando afectuosamente su espalda. —Me adelantaré a buscar a Adams—nos avisó, guiñándome un ojo antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo, esquivando los alumnos que se arremolinaban hacia el comedor.

Evidentemente me estaba dando mi oportunidad de invitar a Max al baile.

— ¿Cómo fue tu día? —me preguntó él dulcemente mientras me tomaba de la mano para encaminarme hacia la cafetería.

—Como todos los días—expresé con simpleza. —Horribles hasta que apareces en ellos.

Él me miró sobrecogido, como si realmente no estuviera en conocimiento de que era el principal motivo de mi felicidad.

—No sé cómo vivía antes de conocerte—confesó deteniéndose en seco para mirarme con todo el amor concentrado en sus pupilas. —Creo que solo subsistía.

—Estás exagerando—le dije sintiendo como comenzaban a hervir mis mejillas. Intenté continuar nuestro camino, pero él me detuvo acercándome a su cuerpo.

—Nunca exageré menos en toda mi vida—susurró en mi oído haciendo que un escalofrío recorra mi espina dorsal.

Todos los alumnos que nos rodeaban desaparecieron en el mismo instante que estanqué mis ojos en los suyos, ya no estábamos en el pasillo del instituto, estábamos solos, suspendidos en el aire, él y yo. Me acarició el pómulo suavemente para luego besar mis labios con sumo cuidado. Su piel estaba tan fría como de costumbre, pero su roce quemaba.

—Max—susurré contra sus labios intentando no romper el encanto que nos extasiaba. — ¿Sabes que este sábado es el baile?

—Sí—afirmó, dejándome sentir con mis labios como su boca helada se curvaba en una ínfima sonrisa.

— ¿Y sabes que las chicas invitamos?

—Sí—repitió, dejándome corroborar con mi visión su ensanchada sonrisa al apartarse de mis labios para observarme detenidamente.

—Y vamos a ir juntos—aseveré desviando mi mirada de la suya.

—¿Me estás invitando al baile? —preguntó Max con asombro fingido, mientras volvía a dirigir nuestro camino hacia la cafetería.

—Fue más bien una orden—le aclaré.

—No puedes ordenarlo—me reprendió suplantando su sonrisa de felicidad por una maligna —Debes pedirlo.

— ¿Es una broma? —le pregunté confundida.

—No—respondió sosteniendo la puerta de la cafetería para que yo ingresara. —Es el primer baile al que iré, así que pretendo que sea perfecto, y dentro del concepto de perfección entras tú pidiéndome que sea tu acompañante.

— ¿Nunca has ido al baile? —lo miré asombrada mientras elegía un emparedado de pavo para almorzar.

— No—me contestó y parecía satisfecho, como si nunca haber ido a un baile de fin de curso fuera lo mejor que había hecho en su vida. — ¿Has ido tu acaso?

—No, por supuesto que no fui—le recriminé antes de encaminarme hacia la mesa donde ya se encontraban nuestros amigos almorzando. —Es la primera vez que tengo diecisiete años, tú los tienes hace cincuenta años—le dije susurrando solo para él, antes de darle un beso en su mejilla congelada.

—De todos modos debes pedírmelo—insistió con su característica media sonrisa que me derretía, antes de sentarse a la mesa. —Debe ser perfecto.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué debe ser perfecto? —preguntó Camille, mirándonos de hito en hito. —¿Ya te ha invitado? —agregó deteniendo sus ojos en Max.

—No quiere invitarme al baile—me acusó, logrando que Adams se ría y que Camille me dedicara una mirada acuchilla.

—Ya lo invité—me defendí.

—No me invitaste—me contrarió. —Me ordenaste que fuera contigo.

—De acuerdo—concedí, no podía culparlo por pretender que todo fuera perfecto entre nosotros. — ¿Quieres ser mi acompañante en el baile? —le pregunté girándome en mi silla para mirarlo directamente a los ojos con gesto y tono de voz melodramático.

—No se me ocurre una pareja mejor—dijo él con una sonrisa complacida, besándome castamente en los labios.

— ¿Contento? —le pregunté.

—Como nunca—me respondió el pasando su brazo sobre mis hombros con rostro presuntuoso.

— ¿Cuándo vamos a comprar los vestidos? —me preguntó Camille.

—No sé, creo que Alice se encargará de eso—planté la idea para que mi maravillosa tía lo tome en cuenta con su don, pero Camille me miró decepcionada, así que agregué. —Y cuando digo se encargará me refiero a las dos, podría apostar que ya tiene listos nuestros vestidos, zapatos, peinados y accesorios.

— ¿Tú crees? —se emocionó mi amiga.

—Yo no lo dudo—murmuró Max quien ya conocía muy bien a mi tía.

— ¡Tu hermana es lo más!—exclamó Camille, dándole un mordisco a su porción de pizza.

De repente el cuerpo de Max se tornó rígido mi lado, su brazo se petrificó sobre mis hombros como si algo ajeno a nuestra mesa lo hubiera perturbado. Lo miré expectante pero esquivó mis ojos, simulando concentrarse en otra cosa.

—Max—chilló una voz ya conocida para mí, Janet.

Rodé mis ojos al escucharla, era insoportablemente estridente y molesta.

— ¿Si? —preguntó Max indiferente, aun simulando mirar otra cosa.

— ¿Podemos hablar? —le preguntó ella.

—Claro, dime—le dijo, posando vagamente sus ojos en ella por medio segundo para luego volverlos hacia mí que lo miraba barajada.

—En privado—presionó Janet con impaciencia.

—Cualquier cosa que quieras decirme, puedes hablarla aquí—señaló él comenzando a dejar de lado su característica cordialidad humana.

—Podríamos ir al baile juntos ¿Verdad? —soltó ella, logrando que todos en la mesa abramos nuestros ojos como platos, incluso Adams escupió la bebida al realizar un gesto de desagrado con su boca. Solo Max no estaba asombrado, él ya sabía lo que ella estaba buscando, seguramente la había escuchado.

—Janet, te he dicho en numerosas ocasiones que estoy con Jasmett—le contestó él y ya no se vislumbraba ningún rastro de su humanidad. —Déjanos en paz, por favor.

— ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás arrastrándote? —reaccionó Camille. —¿No tienes un poco de amor propio?

Y contrario a lo que pensaba que Janet haría, se fue sin decir más, dejando a mi amiga con sus ganas de pegarle intactas. Todos seguimos el recorrido que hizo hacia su mesa.

—Está loca—susurré a mis amigos, aun sorprendida.

—Menos mal que ya te habías asegurado tu acompañante—me burló Camille recuperando la compostura.

—No te deja de acosar—le dijo Adams a su amigo, parecía asustado. —Ya comenzó a darme miedo, mira si termina matándote como en esa película que vimos el otro día.

— ¡Verdad! —exclamó Camille seguramente recordando la película que habían visto juntos. —Pero no me acuerdo cómo se llamaba—agregó pensativa.

—No me hará nada—los tranquilizó Max, pero la cautela refulgía en su voz.

Lógicamente no iba a hacerle daño ¿Quién podría dañar un vampiro? La preocupación en su rostro indubitablemente no era por él mismo.

—No pasará nada—reafirmé, tomando la mano de Max para que quitara las facciones de consternación que contorsionaban su rostro en una mueca intranquila.

—Deberías hablar con ella—me incitó mi amiga. —Y dejarle bien claro de quién es Max.

Extrañamente el comentario de Camille pareció divertir a Max, quien cambió su intranquilo gesto por una sonrisa repentinamente.

—Max no es de nadie—corregí. —No es un objeto.

—Eso es mentira—rezongó él, definitivamente se había olvidado de su preocupación dando paso a la complacencia. —Sabes que soy todo tuyo—agregó mirándome conmovidamente.

Todos reímos de su acotación, aunque él parecía decirlo muy seriamente.

Las horas volaron como siempre lo hacían cuando las pasaba junto a Max. En la mitad de la clase de apoyo de matemáticas mi móvil vibró entregándome un mensaje, al abrirlo me encontré con una foto enviada por Susan. Éramos Max y yo, manteniendo nuestras miradas mientras reíamos recostados sobre la arena. Yo completamente abrigada con un chal y él con su torso desnudo que dejaba ver su hermoso lunar, parecíamos desentonar íntegramente en la fotografía. Pero lo que no desacordaba era el amor que chispeaba ardiente en nuestra postura despreocupada, como si nada más existiera en el mundo, solo nuestro amor.

Busqué a Max alrededor de la habitación, para encontrarlo explicándole un ejercicio pacientemente a Camille, como si fuera una niña de tres años. Algo en él era como una adicción para mí ¿Su amarga dulzura? ¿Su débil fuerza? ¿Su cálido frío? ¿Su insegura seguridad? ¿Su rudeza humana? No podría definir que era, pero él tenía la capacidad de poder serlo todo a la vez, era la perfección de lo imperfecto. Incluso si perdía mi mortalidad al elegirlo, estaba ganando. El aludido me sonrío al pillarme mirándolo, generando un alboroto en mi corazón para afirmar más mi teoría de que mi vida ahora estaba encadenada a la suya irremediablemente.

Luego de las clases fui a casa de Max a pasar la tarde, dado que le había prometido a Candy que la visitaría más seguido.

— ¿Qué es esto? —le pregunté a Max tomando el portarretrato que descansaba arriba de una repisa en su habitación. En él relucía la foto que nos había tomado Candy, donde ambos estábamos de pie. Yo me encontraba ridículamente vestida con la camisa que le había robado a Max, con mi cara cómicamente sorprendida, mientras que él resplandecía a mi lado sonriendo como si fuera un modelo de pasarela. Incluso en esa fotografía donde solo estábamos de pie se podía ver como nuestra química gritaba el amor que nos profesábamos.

—Fue Candy—rió él, tomando la foto de mis manos y mirándola con adhesión.

—Susan me envió fotos más bonitas el día de hoy—le dije, suponiendo que él no las tenía dado que habían enmarcado la más fea de todas. —Además tengo las de mi cumpleaños.

—Candy ya las tiene todas—me aclaró dejando el cuadro religiosamente apoyado donde antes reposaba. —Ya debe estar haciendo un mural con ellas.

— Aun tienes mi bufanda —le señalé el objeto que estaba colgado detrás de su puerta.

—Por supuesto—me respondió tomándome entre sus brazos. — ¿Crees que tiraría algo tuyo?

— ¿Aun tiene mi olor? —le pregunté contra su pecho, se sentía el lugar correcto para permanecer.

—Siempre lo tendrá para mí—me dijo mientras me acunada dócilmente y me quedé allí hasta que recordé que sus padres estarían por llegar.

— ¿Ya le dijiste a tus padres que estamos juntos? —le pregunté asustada por no saber cómo comportarme frente a ellos.

— ¿Qué somos novios? —me preguntó de modo correctivo.

—Eso mismo—rodé mis ojos.

—Sí, lo saben—afirmó haciéndome sentar en el sillón para tomar lugar a mi lado. —Es imposible ocultarle algo a Candy.

— ¿Lo saben por Candy o porque tú se los dijiste? —indagué más profundamente acercando mi mentón a su rostro de forma inquisidora.

—Yo se los dije—confesó. —No iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad de hacerlos feliz.

— ¿Creen que soy buena para ti? —cuestioné torpemente.

—Saben que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado—expresó acercando su rostro aún más al mío.

— ¿Cómo pueden estar tan seguros de eso? —susurré a escasos milímetros de su boca. Lamentablemente él no respiraba, porque de haberlo hecho habría inspirado todo su mágico efluvio.

—Lo ven—explicó y aproveché el aire que emanó con esas palabras para inhalarlo, era delicioso. —Tú sacas lo mejor de mí, me haces reír, me haces fantasear, me haces soñar despierto, me harías llorar si pudiera hacerlo, hasta me haces querer ir a un estúpido baile y ellos lo notan—confesó curvando las comisuras de sus níveos labios hacía arriba al mismo tiempo que se alejaba unos centímetros de mí.

—Entonces ellos están de acuerdo con nosotros—concluí.

— ¿Por qué de repente te preocupan mis padres? —preguntó comenzando a acariciar mis cabellos.

—Solo quería saber qué les habías dicho de nosotros—respondí agachando mi mirada. —Nunca tuve novio, por lo tanto nunca tuve que conocer a sus padres tampoco.

—Ellos ya te conocen y te adoran—sonrió divertido. — ¿Tú le dijiste algo a tu familia?

—Solo a mi madre, aunque ya todos lo saben—confesé avergonzada. —Si crees que es difícil mantener un secreto con Candy imagínate con Alice.

—Me mantienes oculto—me acusó con tono de voz indignado.

—No te oculto—me defendí buscando su mirada para poder cuantificar su disgusto, pero la nota de su voz era fingida, no estaba molesto, ni siquiera sorprendido, se mostraba impasible. —Solo que es difícil hablar de algo así con ellos para mí, aunque sé que se lo tomarían muy bien, les caes mejor que yo incluso.

—Lo sé—me sonrió con idoneidad. —Hablarás con ellos cuando estés preparada, todavía no tengo apuro.

— ¿Todavía? —consulté confundida ¿Cuándo sí tendría apuro?

—Todavía—afirmó. —Dado que será extraño pedirle tu mano a Edward y que no sepa siquiera que somos novios, así que te quedan unas semanas para juntar el valor necesario.

La lengua se paralizó dentro de mi boca y abrí mis ojos en demasía al sentir el repentino susto al matrimonio que me generaron sus palabras, podía sentir como se resecaban mis retinas. Él observó las facciones de mi rostro, mirándome divertido. Entonces se acercó hacia mi cara estupefacta y sus fríos labios de mármol presionaron muy suavemente los míos. La sangre comenzó a hervir gradualmente bajo la piel, quemándome la boca. Me rodeó con sus brazos y con ese simple contacto me hizo olvidar el comentario que me había hecho sorprender, solo lo recordaba a él, a sus labios tomando los míos resignadamente, a sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, a su hálito estremecedor. Mi respiración se convirtió en un violento jadeo y aferré su pelo con los dedos, atrayéndolo hacia mí con los labios entreabiertos para respirar su aliento embriagador. El afirmó su abrazo en mi cintura incitándome a sentarme encima de él, acto que realicé sin dudarlo, sin despegar nuestro apasionado agarre, urgiendo cada vez más nuestros labios entrelazados en uno. Sentí lo helado de su tacto en mi piel cuando comenzó a subir sus manos por mi espalda, debajo de mi blusa. Me aferré más a él, presionando mi cuerpo contra el suyo intentando fundirnos, para luego sentir que sus labios se convertían en piedra y sus manos detenían su recorrido por mi piel bruscamente.

—Jasmett, lo siento—susurró con la voz ahogada contra mis labios, que no querían dejarlo ir. — ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó intentando apartarme de él para observarme, pero me revolví impidiendo que me alejara.

—No—me limité a responderle. —No te detengas.

—Ya sabes que no puedo—me dijo aun contra mis labios, inmóvil.

—Sí puedes, lo estabas haciendo—repliqué intentado continuar lo que habíamos dejado.

—No, Jasmett—me negó apartándose de mí fácilmente, a pesar de que luchaba con todas mis fuerzas, dejándome sentada sola en el sillón. Su abandono punzaba en mis huesos. —Estaba haciéndote daño.

—No es cierto—le repliqué poniéndome de pie a su lado. —Estoy perfecta.

—Porque reparé los vasos sanguíneos rotos bajo tu piel—respondió con una composición de pena y vergüenza reflejada en su rostro. —Tú debes ayudarme a controlarme—me pidió tomándome las manos.

Él tenía la creencia de que tocándome sus palabras serían absorbidas por mi piel haciéndome entrar en razón, y casi siempre funcionaba.

—No quiero que te controles—expresé apartando sus manos de mí, esta vez no funcionaría.

—Debo hacerlo—afirmó mirándome como si estuviera hablando sandeces, mientras colocaba sus manos a ambos lados de mi rostro intentando hacer su truco del contacto por segunda vez. — ¿Por qué no puedes ponérmelo fácil? ¿Crees que no quiero besarte desesperadamente como si fuera humano? ¿Crees que no es lo suficientemente difícil para mí?

—Es demasiado fácil para ti apartarme—susurré descorazonada, rindiendo mi cuerpo sobre el sillón.

— ¿Fácil? —preguntó indignado arrodillándose frente a mí. —Tengo que poner todo de mí para poder detenerme Jasmett, pero alguien debe ser consciente en esta relación ya que tú no lo eres, podría lastimarte.

—Me curarías si eso pasara—le dije tomando su rostro con mis manos intentando usar su táctica en su contra.

—Pero ya te habría hecho daño y no me lo perdonaría nunca—susurró. — ¿Tu podrías hacer algo que me dañara? —me contrapuso dejándome sin más argumentos válidos para rebatir.

—No—mascullé derrotada. —Solo quiero…

—Yo quiero lo mismo que tu—me interrumpió, sentándose a mi lado en el sillón. —Y no te digo que nunca lograré besarte apasionadamente, pero debes ser paciente y ayudarme.

—Sí—concedí sintiéndome una pervertida que lo estaba corrompiendo. —Lo sé.

El me acurrucó en su marmóreo pecho, mi lugar favorito en el mundo, el lugar donde siempre debería descansar.

—Tenemos tiempo para practicar—susurró contra mis cabellos acunándome plácidamente. —No te darás por vencida conmigo ¿Verdad?

—Jamás—susurré casi adormecida por su balanceo, sin entender muy bien a qué se estaba refiriendo, pero me era imposible el solo pensar darme por vencida con él.

Tomé una pequeña siesta en la paz de su pecho que hacía las veces de almohada a la perfección, hasta que Candy interrumpió mi sueño con su entusiasmo característico, pidiendo que jugáramos con ella. Y así la consentimos lo que restaba de la tarde.

El resto de las horas que faltaban para el baile pasaron instantáneamente, casi un abrir y cerrar de ojos, haciéndome caer en la cuenta de que, a ese ritmo, con la velocidad que pasaba el tiempo en compañía de Max, llegaría a los treinta más rápido de lo que esperaba.

A mitad de la mañana del sábado Camille se dirigió a mi casa para buscar el vestido que mis tías habían escogido para ella, dado que no podría venir a prepararse conmigo como lo habíamos planeado, porque Adams la buscaría en su hogar más tempano para ir a cenar. Por supuesto que el hermoso modelo del color de la plata con un escote pronunciado en su delantera le quedó pintado a su figura, parecía que había sido diseñado exclusivamente para ella, cortesía de Alice. Mis tías también le obsequiaron un "vale" en la peluquería más prestigiosa de Forks para que se haga peinado, maquillaje y manicure ese mismo día. Podías palpar la felicidad de mi amiga a su alrededor mientras les daba las gracias a mi familia mil veces antes de irse.

Dos horas antes del gran acontecimiento, mis tías y Renesmee me encerraron en mi habitación y comenzaron su tarea de producción. Rosalie realizó un elegante recogido con múltiples trenzas despeinadas en mi cabello que dejaba unos delgados mechones sueltos por mi rostro. Alice se encargó de maquillarme de una forma demasiado natural que no era digna de ella, alegando que el vestido era el protagonista del evento. Y mi hermana se dedicó a proporcionarme molestos consejos de parejas que solo hacían difícil la tarea de mis tías cuando alguno me fastidiaba y tenia que hacer una mueca de desagrado.

—No debes tomar alcohol—dijo el consejo número trece generando que ruede mis ojos nuevamente, aunque me dio cierta curiosidad que sonora a que lo decía por experiencia propia. —No me mires así, no querrás que Max sostenga tus cabellos mientras vomitas.

—Yo no tomo alcohol—le recordé con dificultad mientras Alice retocaba el labial. —Además, por algo la tía Rose me hizo un recogido. —agregué, intentando darle un toque divertido a la situación, pero solo mi hermana sonrió.

—¿Vas a presentarlo el día de hoy? —me preguntó Alice, buscando ese futuro en su mente, pero fallando en el mero intento. —No puedo ver nada contigo aquí—reprendió simpáticamente a Renesmee.

—No hace falta ver el futuro para predecir que no lo presentará—le desafió mi hermana sacándole la lengua y ganándose el ceño fruncido de mi tía.

—Es momento del vestido—las cortó Rosalie con el enardecimiento plasmado en su rostro, saliendo del vestidor con un traje enfundado en una tela negra.

Las mujeres en mi habitación sonrieron entusiasmadas mientras me ayudaban a meterme dentro de esa tela color rojo furioso demasiado ajustada a mi cuerpo. Logrado su cometido, mi tía giró el espejo hacia mi persona para que observara el reflejo que este me devolvía. El color del vestido era tan vibrante que te dolían los ojos al mirarlo fijamente. Las mangas largas de encaje se ajustaban alrededor de mis muñecas a la perfección, dejándome los brazos protegidos por esa suave tela en su totalidad, pero toda mi espalda estaba plenamente al descubierto. Los zapatos del mismo color del vestido con su delgado tacón elevado me hacían ver tan alta como Rosalie.

—Apuesto que quedaste sin palabras—me dijo Rosalie parándose detrás de mí, observando mi figura a través del espejo.

—Creo que voy a llorar—confesó Renesmee abrazándome suavemente por la cintura. — ¡Eres tan bella!

— ¡Y tan grande! —exclamó Alice uniéndose al abrazo de mi hermana.

—Me harán llorar a mí—les advertí posando mis dedos debajo de mis ojos para mermar cualquier lágrima que amenazara con salir.

—De eso nada—me reprendió Alice retirando mis manos de mi cara para evaluar mi maquillaje, que aún seguía intacto.

—Ya debes bajar—me dijo Rosalie luego de poner atención a los sonidos de la planta baja.

Sentí como las mariposas de mi vientre se convertían en elefantes y un estremecimiento recorría mi columna vertebral.

—Estarás bien—me dijo Renesmee, apretando afectivamente mi mano intentando proporcionarme el coraje que me faltaba.

Solo asentí antes de salir de mi habitación rumbo a las escaleras, al encuentro con Max. Desde el primer piso donde me detuve pude verlo esperándome pacientemente, con las manos en sus bolsillos en un gesto indolente, como siempre. Allí parado, mirándome tranquilo, imperturbable, hacia parecer como si nada pudiera arruinar su momento, nuestro momento.

Estaba exquisitamente vestido en traje de etiqueta negro generando que el contraste con la piel pálida convirtiera su belleza en algo totalmente irreal. Sonreí nerviosa al darme cuenta que jamás me acostumbraría a que sea tan perfecto.

Me precipité escaleras abajo tan rápido que me extrañó no haberme caído rodando, pero lastimaba en los huesos la necesidad de estar cerca de él. Me extendió su mano para que la tomara y luego me estrechó en un cálido abrazo.

—Luces encantadora—susurró entre mis cabellos luego de besar mi coronilla y me perdí en la profundidad de su mirada al encontrar sus ojos.

—Una foto chicos—pidió mi padre desconcentrándonos mientras se acercaba a nosotros con la cámara familiar en mano. Posamos tomados de la mano inocentemente, como si fuéramos niños pequeños, sonriendo ingenuamente. —Se las enviaré al instante—dijo Edward oprimiendo los botones de la moderna cámara con agilidad.

—Gracias, Sr. Cullen—le dijo Max, con tanto respeto que hasta me pareció sarcástico.

—Edward—lo corrigió mi padre con una cordial sonrisa dejando entrever que en verdad lo quería, a pesar de que iba a robarle a su pequeña.

—Se ven tan adorables—exclamó mi madre ingresando en la habitación para posarse al lado de su marido.

—Gracias mamá—murmuré avergonzada.

— ¿Las trajiste? —interrumpió Alice en la habitación como torbellino mirando a Max expectante. El aludido señaló la alargada caja de cristal que se encontraba sobre la mesilla y que yo no había notado antes, debido a que era imposible mirar otra cosa que no sea a él. — ¡Son perfectas! —se entusiasmó mi tía sacando del frágil cofre una sutil enredadera de jazmines miniatura. El instante se inundó la habitación con su exquisita fragancia. Ella la tomó con delicadeza con sus pequeñas manos y la colocó entre mis trenzas recogidas. —Ahora sí—consumó mi tía, dando por finalizado su trabajo y procurando pasos hacia atrás para observar su obra maestra.

—Gracias—le dije deleitada por el olor que emanaban las flores enredadas en mi cabello. No podía ver cómo lucían, pero seguramente le daban un aspecto especial a mi semblante por cómo me miraba Max, magnetizado.

—Diviértanse—nos dijeron mis padres, dejándonos marchar.

Max me llevó de la mano hasta su coche, ayudándome a entrar en él con gentileza. Me di cuenta cuando prestó especial atención a la piel desnuda de mi espalda, generada por el pronunciado escote de mi vestido. Se sentó en el asiento del conductor después de que me hubo instalado y recorrió el largo y estrecho camino de salida.

—No sé cómo tu padre me dejó ir sin decapitarme después de todo lo que pensé de ti al verte—confesó mirándome de reojo, haciendo que la piel de mis mejillas se tornen del color de la tela de mi vestido.

—Mi madre protege nuestros pensamientos—le expliqué sin poder mirarlo ¿Debería preguntarle lo que había pensado? ¿Me lo diría?

—Ahora lo entiendo—murmuró con su media sonrisa característica, mi preferida.

— ¿Qué pensaste? —no me pude contener.

—Que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti—declaró, observando mi reacción al mismo tiempo que aparcaba elegantemente su fastuoso vehículo en un estacionamiento, a pocos pasos de la entrada del gimnasio del instituto que estaba disfrazado de salón de eventos.

— ¿Solo eso? —murmuré, sintiendo como mi rubor se extendía hacia mi frente.

—No—rio para luego agregar. —Pero lo demás me lo guardo para más adelante.

Bajé del vehículo apresuradamente, antes de que llegara a mi lado para ayudarme, necesitaba aire fresco para aclarar mi mente después de su confesion. Inspiré profundamente el viento que me ofrecía el ambiente, no era lo suficientemente limpio, pero bastaba para apaciguarme. Él llegó a mi lado para posar su mano en mi baja cintura, sobre la piel desnuda. Su temperatura estaba bajo cero como siempre, pero su tacto ardía en mi espalda, enviando descargas hasta mi vientre. Ni el más puro de los aires podría aclararme ahora.

Dentro de la fiesta, ya abarrotada de alumnos, había por todos lados arcos con globos de colores y las paredes estaban festoneadas con guirnaldas de papel de seda. Me sonreí al imaginar la cara de espanto que habría puesto Alice al ver esa decoración, me recordé tomar fotos para reírme con ella al llegar a casa.

Contemplé la improvisada pista de baile, se había abierto un espacio vacío en el centro, donde algunas parejas daban pasos acertados y otras solo se balanceaban confundidas. Las demás personas se habían apartado hacia los lados para observar a los osados que se animaban a bailar.

Max me dirigió hasta el centro de la pista y comenzamos a enredarnos en una danza con gracia al compás de la música. Me giraba con elegancia para dejarme suspendida de su mano y luego acercarme hacia él rápidamente, haciendo inevitable mis ganas de reír. En una voltereta vi como un destello color plata se precipitaba hacia el sector de los baños, lo identifiqué inmediatamente como Camille.

—Max—lo llamé para que detenga nuestro baile. —Creo que algo no está bien—le dije, buscando a Adams por el salón sin éxito.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó deteniéndose a mirar alrededor, intentado localizar lo que yo buscaba, aunque no sabía que era.

—Camille corrió hacia el baño y no veo a Adams por ningún lado—le expliqué aun buscando a nuestro amigo. — Voy a buscarla—decidí.

—Yo buscaré a Adams—concordó él, dándome un suave apretón en mi mano antes de dejarme ir.

Me dirigí todo lo rápido que mis zapatos, mi torpeza y ese ajustado vestido me permitieron. Pero no lo suficientemente expeditivo, dado que cuando entré en el baño Camille no estaba. La busqué en cada cubículo y nada, no había rastro de mi amiga, siquiera la habían visto las niñas que estaban frente al espejo retocando su maquillaje y hablando de lo hermoso que era Max Samuels. Me incomodé al oírlas, pero mi preocupación por mi amiga no dejó que eso me afectara. Escrudiñé por los pasillos, prestando especial atención a los vestidos de las mujeres, dado que el color del suyo era resplandeciente y peculiar. Pero no vislumbraba la brillantez de la plata por ningún lado. Casi rendida me encaminé nuevamente al gimnasio para ver si mi novio había tenido mejor suerte que yo con nuestro cometido, pero al ingresar al salón me encontré con algo muy diferente a lo que esperaba.

Max y Janet se encontraban abrazados en la mitad del recinto, unidos en un vehemente beso. Sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo se ajustaban como nunca se habían ajustado al mío, las manos de ella urgían entre sus cabellos como el no dejaba que yo revuelva los suyos, y sus bocas se devoraban apasionadamente, como si nunca más fueran a hacerlo.

La sangre se heló dentro de mis venas con la desgarradora imagen que se desplegaba a metros de mi. No podía ver a nadie más, solo a ellos, ya no habían más alumnos, me había olvidado por qué estaba allí, por qué me había apartado de Max, por qué estaba buscando a Camille. Me recorrió un gran estremecimiento, como si algo congelado se hubiera deslizado por mi estómago. Me debatí por un segundo ir hacia el centro del salón, separarlos y hacer la escena más grande en la historia del instituto de Forks, pero solo hice lo que mejor sabía hacer cuando estaba desconsolada, corrí.

Mis tacones parecían estar pegados al piso, como si pesaran quinientos kilos, haciendo mi huida imposible, así que me los saqué arrojándolos a un lado y corrí. El cernido vestido entorpecía mis pasos amenazando con arrojarme al suelo en dos ocasiones, así que lo rasgué, lo tomé por la costura del costado inferior y lo desgarré hasta mi cadera, ahora sí era libre.

Salí del instituto por la puerta delantera para no atravesar el salón, para que nadie me advirtiera, aunque ellos no habían notado que los había visto, no habían notado nada más que la pasión arremolinada en su beso. Corrí más fuerte intentando dejar de pensar, pero la imagen no desaparecía de mi mente, Max y Janet besándose. No estaba mi carro para desparecer en él, así que me adentré en el bosque, con suerte moriría antes de caer en la cuenta de que Max me había engañado, se había desecho de nuestro amor como si fuera una camisa manchada de vino que ya no puede usar más, la imagen me invadió nuevamente, Max y Janet aferrados férreamente en un beso. Ni siquiera sentía como las ramas y piedras del piso rasgaban mis pies a mi paso, no sentía el frío de la noche penetrando por mi espalda, no sentía mis lágrimas inundar mi rostro. Solo sentía como mi corazón se desgarraba dentro de mi pecho y como me ahogaban en mi propia angustia, Max y Janet unidos en uno.

Golpeé contra algo duro durante mi huida y caí de bruces a la irregularidad de la tierra mojada por el roció, desconcertada. Desde allí miré a mí alrededor buscando el árbol que había ocasionado mi derrumbe, pero no veía nada en la espesa negrura de la noche. Recién después de unos segundos, cuando mis ojos al fin se acostumbraron al tenue brillo de la luna, comencé a descifrar la vegetación que me rodeaba, pero no había ningún árbol frente a mí. Me puse de pie de forma tambaleante extendiendo mis manos para buscar la causa de mi caída.

—Debes mirar por donde andas—me dijo una mujer a mi espalda.

Me giré bruscamente para ver a la dueña de esa armónica voz, pero solo me encontré con una silueta demasiado lejana para descifrarla.

—¿Quién…? —comencé a preguntar sin apartar los ojos de su contorno que se acercaba lentamente hacia mí.

Instintivamente comencé a retroceder.

—Estaba ansiando este encuentro—dijo antes de dar un ágil brinco que la posicionó elegantemente frente a mí, revelándola.

Era la mujer de la fotografía dentro del libro de Max.


	24. La ex

**Capítulo 24**

 ** _La ex_**

Recobré el conocimiento deseando que todo haya sido un horrible sueño producto de mi precipitada imaginación, ansiando encontrarme en la comodidad de mi cálida habitación. Pero estaba recostada sobre mi espalda sintiendo la dureza de un suelo de piedra y mi hueso temporal aguijoneaba insistentemente en el lado izquierdo de mi cabeza. La completa desnudez de mi espalda absorbía toda la frialdad de esa superficie de granito, dándome la certeza de que llevaba puesto el vestido de graduación. Se fueron por la borda todas mis utopías. Definitivamente no había sido una pesadilla o con un poco más de suerte aun me encontraba atrapada en ella.

Sin abrir mis ojos me llevé la mano hacia el sector de mi frente que punzaba en un penetrante dolor, para encontrarme con una pronunciada inflamación. Me encontraba sumamente confundida e incluso con los ojos cerrados podía sentir como el vahído abarcaba todos mis sentidos.

—Siento mucho lo del golpe—se lamentó la voz amable de una mujer, la escuché muy distante.

¿Ella se encontraba lejos o yo no podía discernir la cercanía en su voz debido a mi desconcierto?

Aún no podía abrir mis ojos para confirmarlo debido a que sentía mis párpados pesados, aunque tampoco quería hacerlo, era mejor no reafirmar con la vista lo que ya presentía que estaba ocurriendo.

No podría asegurar cuanto tiempo estuve recostada en ese empedrado, parecieron años, pero probablemente solo fueron escasos segundos. Hasta que alguien me espabiló.

—Jasmett—susurró la voz de un hombre extrañamente conocida para mí, pero la ignoré. —Jasmett—repitió, su voz era alarmada y la volví a reconocer, pero no podía ponerle un nombre todavía y tampoco quería abrir mis ojos. —Jasmett—insistió al ver que yo no le hacía caso alguno. — ¡Jasmett despierta! —gritó con exasperación.

—Déjala aclararse—le amonestó la voz de la mujer, y escuché como le daba un golpe seco logrando el sonido del tintineo de metales diversos.

No serviría de nada seguir aplazando el momento de reaccionar, así que tomé coraje para afrontar lo que estaba ocurriendo a mi alrededor. Al abrir mis ojos me costó adaptarme a la débil luminiscencia que había en el lugar, brindada por un insuficiente farol eléctrico. Me enderecé con dificultad apoyando mi espalda contra la pared que se encontraba en la esquina detrás mío, su temperatura era más cálida que la del piso logrando que me sienta inexplicablemente más resguardada. Allí sentada observé que el lugar se encontraba desolado, esa pequeña luz a mi lado solo me dejaba ver suciedad y las dos paredes que me flanqueaban. Entrecerré mis ojos en un intento de distinguir algo más, buscando a los dueños de las voces que antes me habían alarmado.

—Permíteme que te ayude a ver mejor—escuché como decía la voz de la mujer de un modo extrañamente cordial.

Encendió otro farol más potente que me encandiló absolutamente durante tres segundos que parecieron eternos, y luego me permitió ver el panorama completo.

La habitación era amplia, sucia, abandonada y desvaída. No podía reconocer con claridad todo lo que se encontraba en ella, dado que era demasiado grande y la luz no era suficiente, pero claramente veía a la mujer que estaba parada a dos metros mío, mirándome expectante. Más rubia que en la foto de Max y mucho más hermosa también.

Tumbado a un costado había un hombre, supuse que él era quien me había incitado a despertar. Estaba entumecido rodeado por enormes cadenas que parecían asfixiarlo. Posé atentamente mi mirada en él, creía que lo conocía, lo reconocí. Era Lean, el amigo de Max, lo había visto cuando fuimos a la playa y me presentó a la manada.

—Lean—susurré acercándome a él lo más rápido que mi mareo me permitió.

Inútilmente intenté tirar de sus cadenas para liberarlo, pero eran demasiado gruesas y se encontraban descomunalmente aferradas a su cuerpo, podía ver como se hundían en su oscura piel, casi rasgándola.

—Lo siento, Jas—susurró sin poder mover más que sus labios.

—No, no, no—murmuré más para mí misma que para él. —Te sacaré de aquí—le prometí inocentemente, sin dejar de hurgar entre las cadenas.

La ex de Max rio a mi espalda.

—Basta de conversación—nos dijo empujándome destempladamente hacia atrás.

—Déjala—le ordenó Lean en un arrebato de valentía. —¿Qué demonios quieres? —le preguntó desafiante a pesar de estar férreamente encadenado al piso.

—He dicho "basta de conversación"—recalcó ella poniendo especial empaque en cada palabra, para luego tomarme dinámicamente por el cuello y elevarme por encima de su propia altura mientras miraba a mi compañero de cautiverio, sentía como sus delgados dedos se hundían en mi tráquea asfixiándome. — ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí—murmuró él con la disculpa tatuada en su frente.

La mujer me soltó, empujándome contra la pared donde antes me había sentido irónicamente resguardada. Aprecié como crujieron los huesos de mi tobillo al golpear contra el rígido granito, como si solo se hubiera partido una frágil rama de madera por la mitad.

—Ya sabes que si te transformas esas cadenas de grafeno no cederán—le dijo nuestra captora. —Quedarán ensartadas en tu corazón de lobo y realmente es un espectáculo que no me gustaría ver, así que cálmate—le ordenó mirándolo con desagrado.

El aludido gruñó despiadadamente desde su lugar. Se podía observar en la tensión de su musculatura que no transformarse en ese momento era lo más difícil que había hecho en toda su vida, requiriendo todo el autocontrol que tenía.

Me arrastré débilmente hasta donde él se encontraba para acariciarlo con mi mano temblorosa e infundirle coraje. Si yo estaba cerca de él le iba a ser más fácil reprimir el impulso de convertirse, o al menos eso creía, en ese momento todas las charlas que Jacob me había dado acerca de hombres lobo se habían borrado de mi mente. La mujer cerró sus ojos como si la escena que representábamos fuera terriblemente desagradable, pero no dijo nada y tampoco nos apartó.

—Creo que es el momento de la presentación—dijo con el entusiasmo reflejado en su voz sin perderme de vista. —Aunque claramente ya me conoces ¿Cierto?

—No—mentí concentrando mi atención en Lean.

—¿No me conoces? —reformuló, comenzaba a dejar de lado la emoción que antes la poseía.

—No—repetí aun sin mirarla, pero podía sentir como ella me fulminaba con sus ojos.

Me tomó con violencia del brazo y volvió a arrojarme contra la misma esquina donde desperté, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, esta vez fue mi espalda desnuda la que chocó contra la piedra del muro y caí para quedar sentada como al principio. Observé como Lean contenía su respiración y se mordía la lengua para no insultar a nuestra captora. Le dediqué una mirada apacible, simulando encontrarme bien.

La rubia se acercó frente a mí de forma felina y quedó agachada a mi altura con desenvoltura, quedando cara a cara, permitiéndome visualizar cada una de sus facciones. La fotografía que Max había guardado no le hacía justicia, incluso con la malicia que destilaban sus poros parecía un ángel caído del cielo. Sus risos despeinados se arremolinaban al contorno de su cara dándole un aire sumamente celestial a la perfección de sus facciones, pero sus rojos chispeaban de animadversión cuando siseó a través de sus bordeados labios.

—Mientes.

—Max no me dijo mucho de ti—susurré asustada con volver a mentirle, así que continué con la verdad. —Solo que lo convertiste, no sé ni tu nombre.

— ¿No te dijo que fui el amor de su vida? —preguntó volviendo a erguirse instantáneamente.

—No, solo sé eso—no quería mencionar las horas de conversación que había tenido con Max en su honor, tampoco quería recordarlo a él y a su traición. La reminiscencia de Max y Janet me invadió nuevamente y cerré mis ojos con demasiada fuerza esperando que desapareciera de mi mente mágicamente.

—Soy Caroline, el amor de la vida de Max—se presentó tendiéndome su mano de manera grácil y elegante. La observé confundida, estaba desequilibrada si creía que iba a tomar su mano y ella distinguió esta duda en mis facciones. —No sé qué ve Max en ti, tan maleducada que eres—murmuró luego de volver su mano a su cadera.

— ¿Qué quieres? —escupí entre dientes, sin entender en lo más mínimo su cometido, si realmente intentaba vengarse de Max, tenía a la persona equivocada.

Aquí debería estar Janet, ella era la que podía besar a Max perdidamente. La detestable imagen que había quedado momentáneamente en el olvido volvió a mi mente, Max y Janet besándose apasionadamente. Sentí la inmediata necesidad de llevar la mano a mi pecho en un intento de evitar que se me cayera el corazón al piso debido al dolor que lo invadió al recordarlo otra vez.

—Quiero a Max—contestó como si fuera algo axiomático, mientras me miraba como si yo fuera tonta.

—Pero yo no puedo darte a Max—le expliqué intentando que razonara. — Si quieres vengarte de él debes saber que él no siente nada por mí.

Ella lanzó la carcajada más insuperablemente aterradora que había escuchado jamás.

— ¿Realmente crees que Max se estaba besando con esa muchacha? —volvió a reírse, como si acabara de escuchar el mejor chiste de la historia. — ¿Acaso Max no te contó nada, de nada, de nada de mí? —preguntó asombrada y resentida al mismo tiempo. — ¿No te dijo que puedo hacer que las personas vean y piensen lo que yo quiero? —volvió a preguntar con malicia.

Después de sus cruentas palabras mi mente volvía a estar parada en la puerta del gimnasio con mi vestido intacto, viendo como Max y Janet se enredaban en un beso fogoso, volví a vivir ese momento, ya no me encontraba cautiva en la horrible pocilga con la ex de mi novio, estaba en el salón del instituto, una y otra vez.

— ¿Qué has hecho? —pregunté lánguidamente cuando dejó de representar esa situación en mi mente y me devolvió a donde realmente estábamos. — ¿Qué has hecho? —repetí, pero esta vez lo hice gritando al darme cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

Instintivamente me puse de pie de forma penosa y arremetí contra ella en un intento de causarle todo el daño que ella me había generado a mí, pero me empujó sencillamente con su mano para volverme a dejar sentada, donde comencé a llorar desconsoladamente.

Max no me había traicionado, no me había engañado, ni siquiera había bailado con Janet, ni la había mirado de soslayo, menos la había besado, todo había sido inventado por ella y yo lo había creído, no había dudado, ni siquiera lo había cuestionado, lo había admitido completamente.

—Jasmett, Jasmett, Jasmett—canturreó complacida mientras se paseaba frente a mí. —Sinceramente dudé mucho que esa representación fuera a funcionar contigo, no creí que dieras por sentado tan fácilmente que él te estaba engañando con tu archienemiga—se detuvo a mirarme. —Pero estaba perdiendo mi paciencia y en situaciones desesperadas se requieren medidas desesperadas.

— ¿Por qué? —susurré entre sollozos ahogados contra mis manos, que sostenían mi amargado rostro.

—Porque Max tiene una particularidad—manifestó sin dejar de deambular. — Él se enamora cuando está vulnerable—me reveló.

—No entiendo—balbuceé aun sin poder calmar mi llanto que cada vez era más potente. — ¿Qué quieres? ¿Venganza?

—¿Venganza? —me preguntó riéndose. —No quiero vengarme de Max, lo quiero a él, ya te lo dije.

—¡Él no te quiere! —le grité entre sollozos ahogados. — ¡Te odia!

—Sí, sí, eso cree él—me dijo rodando sus ojos, como si ya le hubieran repetido esas palabras otras mil veces antes. —Pero ya me amó una vez y podrá volver a hacerlo—explicó mirándome fijamente. —Cuando lo conocí era solo un humano ¿Sabes? —comenzó a declarar sin dejar de observar con deleite como las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. — Se suponía que sería mi alimento aunque no estaba muy hambrienta ese día, pero sí muy aburrida y me encantaba alimentarme de adolescentes, son tan dramáticos...—expresó recordando ese momento con una mueca que me habría parecido simpática si no estuviera amenazando mi integridad física y psíquica. — Pero él era tan sexy —suspiró. —Y debo confesar que siempre tuve una particular debilidad por los hombres humanos.

La imagen de Max humano invadió mis pensamientos, como si estuviera recordando al galán de mi película favorita. Él caminaba por una senda en mitad de la noche a la luz de la luna, junto a Caroline, mientras narraba alguna historia despreocupado con su actitud de siempre, sus manos en sus bolsillos, sus ojos celestes como el mar y su cabello despeinado. Su versión humana era tan hermosa como la inmortal.

—Todavía no entiendo que tengo que ver yo en todo esto—le dije sacudiendo mi cabeza en un intento de sacar la imagen de Max que ella había desplegado en mi mente.

—Tú eres lo más importante en toda esta historia—me dijo en tono de felicitación y notó mi desconcierto dado que comenzó a explayarse profundamente. — Cuando conocí a Max, él estaba endeble como todo adolescente, perturbado por su repentino cambio hormonal y yo lo ayudé, lo hice el hombre fuerte que hoy es y nos amamos, aunque él quiera creer que fue todo producto de mis fantasías—me explicaba mientras gesticulada con sus manos refinadas. — Luego quiso dejarme, eso de que me alimentara de personas no lo hacía muy feliz—explicó con simpleza, como si estuviera contando que había adquirido un par de zapatos nuevo. —Así que lo convertí, dejándolo nuevamente vulnerable—se sonrió a sí misma, satisfecha ante lo que ella consideraba una hazaña, convertirlo en vampiro. — Por lo tanto, me necesitó para que lo ayude con su sed ¡Hasta colaboré con él para que se alimente de animales! ¿Puedes creerlo? —preguntó al aire y yo solo la observé con cautela. —Incluso logré que dejáramos nuestros instintos de caza, pero yo no podía dejar de alimentarme de humanos, la sangre de los animales tiene un sabor tan desagradable, es como estar mascando tierra mojada ¿Te gusta la tierra mojada? —me miró fijamente ¿Realmente me lo estaba preguntando? No supe qué responder, así que solo negué con mi cabeza, para que continuara su relato, en cierto modo me estaba agradando que hablara de Max, me tranquilizaba. —Así que me dejó de nuevo ¿Te imaginas? Otra vez se marchó—recordó con hastío. —Pero esa vez no fue totalmente mi culpa que volviera a mí, él me buscó cuando convirtió a toda su familia— me contó riendo sinceramente divertida, reflejando en sus facciones la satisfacción que le causaba que el destino haya estado de su lado. —Después de dejarme, pidió mi ayuda para saciar el ansia de toda su familia que él mismo había contribuido a convertir ¿Te lo crees? —no dejó que le responda, siquiera pude pensar si esa era una pregunta para mí porque continuó hablando al instante. — Claro que no lo crees, ni yo lo creí cuando lo escuché, pero lo ayudé, lo ayudé como siempre lo había ayudado—la diversión desapareció de su rostro abriendo paso a la cólera. —Estuve para él siempre que me necesitó, incluso para su familia ¿Y cómo me lo pagaron? —me preguntó y esta vez sí me observó detenidamente esperando mi respuesta.

—No lo sé—susurré en tono de voz bajo, acobardada, sin saber cuál sería la contestación correcta.

—Me dejó de nuevo cuando tenía todo bajo control —se crispó completamente. —No solo me dejó, sino que me amenazó—no quedaba nada de diversión en ella, solo furia. —Me dijo que si volvía a meterme en su mente me mataría ¿Te parece bien? —exclamó enojada, pero al mismo instante volvió a verse festiva. —Así que no estoy quebrantando su petición, no me metí en su mente, solo en la de todos los que lo rodean—sonrío de forma retorcida, haciendo hacia atrás sus bucles de oro.

—Aun no te entiendo Caroline—le dije, aprovechando el momento para nombrarla en un insuficiente intento de ablandar a su corazón. —¿Para qué me quieres? ¿Para qué quieres a Lean? Déjalo ir al menos a él—le pedí señalando a mi compañero de cautiverio que estaba inmóvil en su lugar, parecía que prácticamente ni siquiera respirada.

—Por supuesto que no—negó rotundamente son su cabeza volviendo a desplegar su cabello alrededor de su rostro, simulando a un querubín —Tu eres la protagonista de esta historia y él es mi escudo, así tu molesta tía no podrá pronosticar nada de todo esto—me dijo orgullosa de sí misma.

— ¿Cómo sabes de Alice? —me desconcerté, precipitadamente preocupada por el bienestar de mi tía.

—¿Crees que todo esto es improvisado? —me preguntó enarcando su ceja en un gesto encantador y siniestro al mismo tiempo. — ¿Crees que hoy me enojé y los quise secuestrar? ¿Así de desquiciada me crees? —era mejor no responder esa última preguntar por mi bienestar físico. — Estoy esperando este momento desde hace cincuenta años Jasmett Cullen ¿Crees que lo echaría a perder por no conocer a mi enemigo? —todas estas preguntas se iban clavando en mi mente a medida que ella las pronunciaba. — Los estoy espiado desde que entraste en la vida de Max...

—¿Por qué? —articulé interrumpiéndola.

—Es como te dije antes, solo se puede llegar al corazón de Max cuando está afligido, no había forma de que me acercara a él si no estaba vulnerable y no podía volver a meterme en su mente o me mataría, eso lo dejo muy en claro—me explicó para luego extender dentro de mi mente una nueva imagen.

Era Max con actitud rapaz, quien la tomaba por el cuello fieramente mientras le advertía desafiante con una voz que me hizo sobresaltar " _si vuelves a meterte en mi mente te despedazaré parte por parte, miembro por miembro y haré contigo la fogata más grande jamás vista en la historia_ ". El miedo bajó por mi médula espinal en un estremecimiento con la mera representación de Max con esa actitud.

—Sí, a mí también me dio un miedo de película—continuó diciendo al ver mi expresión aterrada. —Así que lo seguí durante estos eternos cincuenta años, buscando ese momento en el que vuelva a quedar desolado para introducirme nuevamente en su vida, como quien no quiere la cosa—expresó simpáticamente. —Pero había un pequeño problema, él es un vampiro y su familia también son vampiros ¿Qué podría desolarlo? —se preguntó a si misma seguramente recordando sus pensamientos de aquel entonces. —Lo que más hubiera destrozado a Max... —fingió detenerse a pensar con su dedo índice posado en su afinado mentón —La muerte de Candy, por supuesto —me miró amenazadoramente. —Pero jamás me hubiera perdonado que asesine a su pequeña hermana y esa mocosa vampira no iba a morir nunca, así que esperé pacientemente todos estos años entre las sombras ansiando que se enamore de alguien para luego arrebatárselo—me contó, riendo de su pan diabólico. —Metí a Max en la mente de mil mujeres diferentes para que se enamorara de alguna, las hice obsesionarse con él hasta el punto de que lo seguían hasta el baño, Penélope, Rose, Rebecah, Janet... —pronunció el nombre de todas las victimas de sus juegos mentales poniendo especial énfasis en la última, mientras me miraba expectante. —A cada lugar nuevo que iba con su familia lo esperaban hermosas mujeres que estaban perdidamente enamoradas de él, pero no prestó atención a ninguna, estuve todos estos años esperando este momento desde el banco de suplentes—se alborozó. —Sabía que iba a ser difícil encontrar una mujer que le interese después de haber compartido su cama conmigo—lo dijo de modo excesivamente complacido con ella misma. —No creí que fueras tú quien llamaría su atención—me miró con desprecio como si fuera un objeto pasado de moda, haciéndome sentir humillada. —Pero lo derretiste indiscutiblemente con eso de la leucemia, lo quebrantaste por completo—lo dijo a modo de enhorabuena, como si yo lo hubiera tenido todo planeado. —Le recordaste a su pequeña hermana moribunda a quien convirtió y le diste la oportunidad de redimir sus penas contigo, bajaste su guardia y entraste a su corazón—me miró como si yo fuera su competidora, como si ambas estuviéramos enredadas en el mismo juego y ella estuviera por vencerme. —Y ahora voy a hacer lo mismo que tú—su risa macabra me sobresaltó.

—Es imposible que hayas hecho todo esto— la contrarié impactada negando quedamente con mi cabeza, sin creerme del todo su relato. —Seguirlo todos estos años sin que él lo notara, seguir a mi familia sin que te percibieran... —pensé en el don de mi padre, en el de mi tía, ellos habrían leído sus intenciones antes de que pudiera siquiera especular en arremeter contra mí, era imposible.

—Claro que tuve ayuda Jasmett—me dijo para luego girar su cabeza hacia el costado, como si estuviera mirando a alguien que yo no divisaba. —Jason, cariño—murmuró haciendo que a su lado aparezca un hombre moreno de poca altura con los ojos rojos más intensos que jamás había visto en mi vida. Retrocedí pegándome aún más a la pared que estaba a mi espalda del miedo que me invadió al posar mi vista en esos ojos. —Tranquila, él es un gran amigo—intentó serenarme posando su brazo sobre los hombros de su terrorífico acompañante. —Verás, Jason tiene el don de ser imperceptible para la vista de las personas cuando él lo desea, en su vida humana todo el mundo lo ignoraba así que en su inmortalidad se potenció su capa de invisibilidad ¡Como la de Harry Potter! —exclamó llena de felicidad. —¿Conoces a Harry Potter? —me preguntó mirándome atentamente.

—Sí—murmuré, recordando haber ojeado un antiguo libro que mi madre tenía en su enorme biblioteca.

—Así que él puede ir donde quiera sin que nadie lo vea, incluso sin que nadie lea su mente ¿No es grandioso? —me preguntó y solo la miré impactada. —Él fue mi nexo con tu familia todo el tiempo, incluso fue quien me ayudó cuando tus dos madres se reunieron, esa sí que fue una movida arriesgada— se expresaba encantada, completamente maravillada de todo lo que había organizado.

—¿Qué puedes saber tú de eso? —le pregunté abruptamente haciendo el ademán de levantarme, pero Jason me gruñó entre sus dientes dejándome soldada al piso nuevamente.

—Tranquilo, ella es amiga también por el momento—lo reprendió como si fuera su mascota antes de responder a mi pregunta. —Yo sé todo de tu vida Jasmett Roslice Cullen Swan, de hecho, todo lo que te ha ocurrido desde que llegaste a Forks y conociste a Max fue planeado por mi—me afirmó mirándome embriagada. —¿O crees que tu madre biológica te buscó porque te extrañaba? ¿Crees que se le ocurrió a ella? —preguntó indignada. —Yo busqué a tu madre biológica y le puse la idea en la mente de que necesitaba dinero, es tan inepta que también tuve que implantar en su cerebro la idea de que podía conseguirlo con tu familia—revoleó sus ojos al techo como si el mero recuerdo de esa mujer la desesperara.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —le pregunté confundida con sus acciones ¿Qué podría conseguir con eso?

—Lo hice para que te enfurecieras—respondió como si fuera clara la intención de su plan. —Imaginé que te haría sentir inservible que ella volviera y que no te quisiera en lo más mínimo, que Bella le ofreciera dinero, realmente creí que te suicidarías—suspiró decepcionada. —Hasta yo me habría suicidado al darme cuenta de que mi madre no me quería ni un poco, pero Max apareció ahí para hacerte olvidar lo despreciable que eres—se impacientó.

—¿Y mi visión? —pregunté al recordar que me había dado cuenta de esa situación gracias a la visión de la reunión en un bar.

—Sí, ese detalle—miró a Jason con camaradería. —Como tu madre adoptiva se negaba a contarte la verdad, tuve que implantar esa imagen en tu mente—me explicó. —Jason fue hasta el bar donde ellas se encontraron, les tomó una fotografía, me la envió y luego yo metí esa misma imagen en tu pequeña mente—su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa. —Debería ser copia fiel de lo que había ocurrido en aquel bar sino tu padre sospecharía algo extraño, en cambio así creyó que tú tienes visiones reales—se regocijó. —Tantos años de práctica han surtido su fruto y no tengo que estar cerca de la persona para hacer que vean lo que yo quiero.

—No puede ser... —murmuré al darme cuenta de que realmente ella había orquestado todos estos últimos meses de mi vida.

—¿Realmente creías que tendrías un don especial? —se burló mientras reía tomándose su costado como si le doliera tanta diversión junta, como si pudiera sentir algún tipo dolor en su perfecto cuerpo de piedra. —Todas las cosas que creíste ver fueron imágenes implantadas por mí en un intento de acelerar este momento—se acercó un paso hacia mí. —No quería arriesgarme tanto y tener que secuestrarte la verdad, quería que te suicides tú sola, ese era el plan original, pero ya estaba perdiendo los nervios; habías superado el abandono de tu madre, habías superado el enojo de Max al ver mi fotografía y habías conseguido estar de novia con Max finalmente, situación que intenté repeler lo más que pude—confesó con lo que parecía ser plena sinceridad. — Así que verdaderamente lamento haberte hecho creer que Max y Janet se besaban, sé que fue caer bajo incluso para mí, pero en el amor y en la guerra todo vale.

—¿Tu pusiste tu fotografía en el libro de Max? —pregunté conmemorando con angustia ese momento.

—Jason lo hizo—se condescendió. — Imaginé que no aguantarías las ganas de hurgar entre sus cosas, sobre todo en libros antiguos.

Me conocía, realmente nos había estado espiando, me había perseguido, me había escuchado desde las sombras y nadie la había visto.

—¿Tu lo ponías todo el tiempo en mi cabeza? —le pregunté, recordando cómo no podía dejar de pensar en él ni un segundo desde que lo vi. Cayendo en la cuenta de que quizás ella me había llevado a enamorarme de él.

—No—se resintió. —Eso lo hacías tu sola, es imposible no pensar en él ¿Verdad? —me preguntó con camaradería para luego endemoniarse. —Pero pronto todo terminará para ti, no tendrás que pensar más en él, ni en nadie...

—Todo esto que estás haciendo no tiene sentido—le grité desde mi lugar en el piso, con morrocotudas lágrimas que salían de mis ojos, lágrimas de abatimiento por estar al corriente de que iba a morir y lágrimas de felicidad por saber que el amor que sentía hacia Max era real, a pesar de que ella había intentado interponerse. —Por más que me mates, por más que mates a Lean, por más que mates a Candy, Max nunca querrá volver contigo, jamás te amará, jamás te amó, él te odia y te culpa de todo lo que le ocurrió a él y a su familia.

—¿Realmente crees que jamás me amó? —preguntó agachándose a mi lado y tomando mi rostro con sus níveas manos de piedra, apretándome vigorosamente hasta casi quebrantar mi mandíbula.

Extendió varias imágenes de ellos dos en mi mente. Max tomándola con dulzura por detrás su cintura como me tomaba a mí, callándola con un tierno beso en sus labios como me silenciaba a mí, ella posando su cabeza en su pecho que ahora era mi más sagrado refugio, ellos bailando a la luz de luna lentamente como lo hacía conmigo, ellos resplandeciendo al sol, ellos riendo, conversando, cantando, paseando tomados de la mano, ellos besándose escandalosamente, ellos abrazados fundiendo su cuerpo.

—¡Basta! —le grité desesperada tomando mi cabeza con mis manos en un intento de sacar esas imágenes de mi mente. —Deja de hacer eso, es todo mentira.

—Mentira es tu relación con Max, que ni siquiera pueden tocarse—me dijo con fingido lamento. —Lo que acabo de mostrarte no es más que los recuerdos de nosotros dos, es lo que realmente pasó.

Continuó inundándome de representaciones con Max. Ellos juntos en todos lados, cada vez más subidas de tono.

—Basta por favor—le supliqué golpeando mi cabeza en un intento que ese dolor físico fuera más fuerte que el dolor emocional que me generaba ver como Max amaba a esa tenebrosa mujer. Pero nada dolía más que esas representaciones pictóricas, la opresión que sentía en mi pecho comenzaba a extenderse por todo mi cuerpo.

—¿Qué se siente saber que él me amó más que a ti? —me preguntó triunfante. Ella había ganado, me había vencido completamente. Prefería que me mate en ese mismo instante antes que seguir viéndolos representados en esas imágenes.

Ella continuó con su tortura despiadadamente, mostrándome todo lo que habían vivido juntos. Los dos desnudos recostados en una cama, besándose con desenfreno, tocándose apasionados, amándose de maneras en las que Max no me había amado a mí. Mi novio sobre ella con la perfecta desnudez de su cuerpo de granito encandilándolo todo.

—¡Mátame! —le supliqué, si ese era su cometido deseaba que lo terminara cuanto antes. —Mátame ahora, por favor.

Cesó su despliegue de recuerdos para reírse en mi cara.

—Jasmett, lo último que quiero es matarte.

—Eso es lo que dijiste, mátame ahora—le supliqué con lágrimas ojos. Morir ya no era tan mala idea, al menos dejaría de sentirme despedazada.

—No, Jasmett, no te mataré—me contrarió. —Vas a suicidarte.

* * *

 **¡Dios mio! No quiero que termine, pero todo concluye lamentablemente. De todos modos mi idea es que la historia continúe, tengo mil ideas más que me gustaría plasmar para ustedes. Por eso no responderé ninguna pregunta de nada, lo siento Lady Lyuva, tengo fe de que se irán respondiendo con el tiempo. También estaba pensando en hacer algunos capítulos desde la perspectiva de Max si le interesa conocerlo un poco mejor, ustedes dirán, déjenme sus comentarios.**

 **Gracias por la buena onda.**

 **Besos y abrazos.**

 **Tammy.**


	25. El suicidio

**Capítulo 25**

 ** _El suicidio_**

Sentí náuseas en la boca del estómago ante la frialdad de sus palabras. ¿Cómo podría pensar que me suicidaría? Jamás se me había cruzado esa idea por la mente. Eso era algo que yo no había previsto. Si deseaba apartarme de su camino debería matarme.

—No voy a suicidarme ¿Estás loca? —la contradije con una pregunta retadora, intentando sonar segura, pero mi voz sonó demasiado áspera y débil debido a que tenía la boca íntegramente seca.

Ella me ignoró aparentando que no existía la necesidad de que yo sea participe en mi propio suicidio.

—Había pensado en algo realmente dramático como el veneno de Romeo y Julieta—meditó sobreexcitada, para luego alterarse aun más al expresar su otra idea. — O que te cortaras las venas, sería una gran paradoja que mueras desangrada cuando tu familia se ha esforzado tanto para que tu sangre se mantenga dentro de tu cuerpo—me dijo dejándose ver ansiosa porque llegara ese momento. — Pero considerando que tuvimos algunos contratiempos—agregó observando las numerosas heridas que circundaban mi cuerpo. —Vamos que tener que adjudicar una muerte un poco más violenta.

—Tirémosla de un precipicio—opinó Jason, deleitando a mi captora y aterrándome a mí.

Me agité ante la perversidad de su idea. Su voz era incluso más amenazante que su postura.

—Oh Jason, eres maravilloso—exclamó ella besándole la mejilla.

El mencionado esbozó media sonrisa de costado, que era más terrorífica aún que su rostro plenamente circunspecto, cada nuevo movimiento que realizaba lo hacía parecer más espeluznante. Solo deseaba que él haga uso de su don y desapareciera, más de lo que deseaba desapareciera Caroline.

—¿Con el lobo que haremos? —consultó el vampiro horripilante dirigiendo su mentón levemente hacia Lean con desprecio.

—A él lo tiraremos al mar, lejos de aquí—le respondió ella. —Con suerte las cadenas lo hundirán lo suficiente como para que nunca lo encuentren, su familia pensará que se escapó—recapacitó por medio segundo con rostro inocente. — ¿Los lobos escapan? —lo consultó con su compañero como si estuviera hablando de un cachorro rebelde.

—No lo sé—se desconcertó él, evaluándolo.

—Supongo que lo averiguaremos—dijo ella elevando sus hombros con indiferencia. —De todos modos, nadie sospechará de nosotros que ni siquiera lo conocemos.

Mi respiración de tornó agitada, hiperventilando y las manos comenzaron a sudarme en exceso como reacción al pánico que me invadió al visualizar tan inmediato el momento de mi muerte.

—Eso es cierto—afirmó Jason con la reserva refulgiendo en su voz.

—Gracias Sr. Lobo—le dijo ella a Lean con fingida gentileza. —Fue realmente muy amable de tu parte haberte dejado engañar por mí para utilizarte como escudo—luego se dirigió hacia Jason nuevamente. —Prepara todo que ya debemos encontrar el lugar desde donde la tiraremos, nos hemos demorado demasiado en conversación y formalidades—le señaló con esparcimiento, haciendo que él la obedezca en ese mismo instante en que terminó de pronunciar sus palabras.

Jason abandonó la habitación como un rayo, estableciendo nuestra sentencia de muerte. Contrario a lo había pensado anteriormente, su ausencia no me apaciguó en lo absoluto.

Ya no quedaba tiempo, no quedaban opciones, no nos quedaba nada, la vida de Lean y la mía estaban a la merced de nuestros captores. Observé a mi compañero que se encontraba impresionantemente estático, pero a pesar de su inmovilidad se podía percibir en sus facciones que él pensaba lo mismo que yo. Íbamos a morir pronto.

Siempre creí que moriría de anciana, rodeada de hijos y nietos; con mis padres, tíos y abuelos igual de hermosos que ahora, protegiéndonos constantemente. Nunca sospeché que mi vida terminaría de esta forma, en manos de la misma especie que me había acunado todos estos años. Ni siquiera se me había cruzado por la cabeza que sería exterminada por la desquiciada ex de mi novio, a quien amaba con cada célula de mi cuerpo. Eso me consolaba de alguna forma, al menos había conocido el amor, el amor indiscutible, el amor que te hace pensar primero en la otra persona. Las palabras que me dijo Max en la playa de la reserva se arremolinaron en mi mente perforándome el corazón " _sentir el amor verdadero, aunque sea por un día, es mejor que no llegar a conocerlo nunca_ ". Pero era difícil asimilar que justo ahora que lo habíamos logrado sentir, deberíamos perderlo de esta forma.

—Alice—murmuré aferrándome a la vida, esperando inútilmente que mi tía visualice este momento, encuentre este lugar y mis padres me salven de esto, como siempre lo hacían, como siempre se adelantaban a todo lo malo que podría llegar a ocurrirme.

—El lobo no dejará que tu tía vea nada—me rebatió Caroline en tono socarrón. —No es nada personal Jasmett, incluso me caerías bien y podríamos ser amigas si no estuviera Max de por medio... —detuvo en seco su monólogo para girarse hacia Lean desapaciblemente. —¿Qué haces? —le escupió entre dientes mirándolo horrorizada.

—Jasmett, lo siento—murmuró mi compañero entre impetuosos temblequeos que hacían entrechocar sus dientes, pero yo no logré comprender porque se disculpaba y solo lo observé confundida —Dile a la manada y a Max... —pensó un segundo sin dejar de zarandearse antes de concluir su frase. — Especialmente a Max, que los quiero y que son los mejores amigos que alguien podría tener—continuó tiritando de forma cada vez más dinámica.

—¡Detente! —le ordenó Caroline en un grito agarrotado al notar que su temblequeo había sido improvisadamente reemplazado por sacudidas violentas.

Se veía realmente alarmada por primera vez desde que nos había involucrado en su procedimiento de captura. Al ver ese pánico reflejado en sus facciones de ángel conseguí vislumbrar las intenciones de Lean con claridad.

Obtuve las fuerzas que mi cuerpo no poseía desde lo más profundo de mi mente y me abalancé sobre Lean en un estúpido intento de detenerlo, creyendo que yo podría ser más fuerte que su naturaleza, pero fue demasiado tarde. Cambió su piel excesivamente bronceada por un pelaje turbio del color del ónice más intenso. Al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba como se desgarraban cada uno de sus huesos y rechinaban los orondos eslabones que lo circunvalaban. Ese sonido se precipitó por toda estancia como si se hubiera derrumbado un frondoso roble sobre una superficie metálica. Lo que había sido su acentuada musculatura pasó a estar cubierta por excesiva lanosidad y en el proceso de su transformación me golpeó con una de sus garras delanteras que la inquebrantable cadena había dejado escapar, empujándome al suelo.

—Lean—susurré, intentado volver a acercarme a él a pesar de sentir que mi cuerpo ya no respondía a mis disposiciones. —Lean no…—supliqué en mi interior que aún estuviera vivo, pero el ya no se movía, ya no podía escuchar su agitada respiración, ni siquiera podía distinguir su figura de lobezno debajo de esos hierros deformes que se calaban entre su pelaje.

—Jason vete del aserradero lo más lejos que puedas—dijo Caroline en voz grave, con el espanto aun pasmado en su rostro. —Hay sangre fresca.

Su cara fulguraba como su plan se había truncado por completo.

No podría decir si el aludido la había oído, pero no volví a verlo después de las palabras de la vampira.

—Lean, mírame—le rogué en un susurro amortiguado, el sonido de mi propia voz me sonaba extraño dentro de la confusión de mi mente.

Todo lo que nos rodeaba comenzó a volverse color escarlata. El líquido espeso purpúreo brotaba por todos lados, del pelaje Lean, de mí misma, hasta Caroline parecía estar sangrando. Me sentí desvanecer, estaba perdiendo mis pensamientos, sentí como mi ser se alejaba lentamente de mí cuerpo.

—Quédate quieta—me dijo Caroline tomándome por los hombros. No entendía a qué se refería si yo me encontraba inconsciente, sentada sobre el duro suelo donde Lean me había empujado, no podía moverme, no podía pensar, ni siquiera sentía que las lágrimas caían de mis ojos, todo estaba rojo, rojo incandescente. —¡Quieta! —me gritó con hosquedad dándome un leve sacudón que me devolvió la conciencia.

Al reaccionar miré hacia mi cuerpo para darme cuenta de que estaba temblando, más fuerte incluso que Lean antes de transformarse, mi cuerpo se arrebataba en violentas sacudidas, como si estuviera convulsionando. Mi brazo derecho estaba enteramente surcado por tres enormes incisiones, tan profundas que dejaban ver la carne y el hueso a través de la sangre que lo acaparaba todo.

Mi instinto de supervivencia se alarmó al verse amenazado por la sed de la vampira. Intenté alejarme de Caroline, que me miraba con los ojos negros como el carbón, en un inservible intento por prolongar mi vida solo unos minutos más. Ella me retuvo férreamente y contuvo sus instintos de inhalar el aroma que repelía mi sangre. Su obseción por Max era realmente más fuerte que cualquier cosa, incluso más fuerte que sus ansias por la sangre humana.

—Está muerto, ya no late su corazón—sus palabras sonaban como si quisieran tranquilizarnos a las dos, como si yo le importara. Y por supuesto que le importaba, no había dado por terminado su plan. — Pero tú debes vivir un poco más todavía, solo hasta llegar a ese precipicio—se repetía esto para sí misma, como si intentara convencerse de que no debía drenarme por completo para saciar su imprevista sed, que amenazaba con derrumbarlo todo. Se recordaba constantemente su estrategia para reconquistar a Max. —Debes suicidarte.

Tomó un pedazo de la falda de mi vestido que aún quedaba medianamente limpio y lo rasgó para enrollarlo en la parte superior de mi brazo que no dejaba de sangrar, a modo de torniquete.

Yo no podía apartar la vista de Lean, deseando que en algún momento vuelva a respirar por arte de magia.

—Creo que sobrevivirás al viaje—se repitió justipreciando mi estado. Pero algo escuchó que la alarmó, algo imperceptible a mis oídos la aterrorizó, haciendo que comience a mirar en todas las direcciones, buscando lo que ninguna de las dos podíamos apreciar. —Max—murmuró, pronunciando esas tres letras con una voz tan dulce que me resultaba imposible que estuviera saliendo de entre sus labios.

Yo no podía escuchar nada ¿Max estaba aquí? No podía verlo tampoco, pero si Caroline lo estaba nombrando así debía ser. El miedo me inundó por completo, más que antes, más que al reconocer que iba a morir. Ahora era la vida de Max la que estaba en juego también, Jasón estaba por ahí. Recordé cuando Max había mencionado que jamás tendría posibilidad de ganar una pelea contra otro vampiro por haber dejado atrás sus instintos de caza. Menos la tendría con el don que Jason poseía, él podría aparecer detrás suyo y decapitarlo sin que siquiera lo note.

Caroline desapareció de mi vista en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me había dejado sola, había ido detrás de mi novio.

Me horroricé.

—¡Max vete! —le grité con toda la potencia que mis pulmones me permitieron.

Con la descomunal fuerza de ese alarido sentí como comenzó a latir bruscamente la herida de mi brazo, como empezó a palpitar pertinazmente mi cabeza, como ardió mi tobillo, sentí cada herida que había sufrido mi cuerpo contraerse. La adrenalina de enfrentar a la muerte cara a cara me estaba abandonando, dando paso al desasosiego, al dolor y los recuerdos.

Lean.

Me arrastré por el suelo, sintiendo como la sangre de mi fiel compañero de cautiverio me empapaba el desvaído vestido. Me recosté sobre él, sobre su húmeda figura contrahecha, y volví a llorar desconsoladamente, ahogándome con cada una de mis lágrimas.

—Jasmett—la voz aliviada y espantada de Max acercándose me hizo olvidar las últimas horas que había vivido, incluso el horrible dolor que me estaba invadiendo, hasta me hizo dejar de lado por medio segundo el sufrimiento de la muerte de Lean.

—¿Max? —pregunté estremecida antes de poder confirmar su presencia con mi vista.

Aún se hallaba elegantemente vestido con su traje negro de etiqueta, era lo más sublime que jamás alguien podía encontrarse. Inmediatamente iluminó todo el lugar, volviendo armonioso ese horrible cuarto de torturas.

—Oh, Jasmett—se lamentó con voz atormentada arrodillándose a nuestro lado, al lado del cuerpo de su amigo y del mío.

—Max haz algo—le supliqué estrangulada por el llanto. —Sálvalo, por favor...

Él acarició suavemente a Lean, rozando el pelaje de su amigo con sus dedos, con toda la amabilidad brotando de sus yemas. Luego de tres segundos que parecieron eternos pude distinguir como su cara se contorsionó en una mueca de aterrada consternación.

—Está muerto—susurró con una voz que me adstringió el corazón. —No puedo traerlo a la vida nuevamente, mi don solo revierte el daño de las células, no las puedo revivir—dijo estas palabras dejando entrever como se odiaba a si mismo por la limitación de su don.

Me tomó entre sus brazos en un intento de apartarme del cadáver de Lean, pero no se lo permití.

—No… Por favor—le supliqué en un chillido golpeando su pecho que me aprisionada y expulsé un llanto más dolorido que el de antes al confesarle la verdad. —Es mi culpa, murió por mi culpa, él se sacrificó para que me salven, para que Alice pueda verme, es mi culpa.

—No lo fue, Jass—me contradijo con todo el padecimiento aglomerado en su voz, sin dejar de sostenerme a pesar de que lo aporreaba con todas mis fuerzas. Sentía como mis dedos se herían en cada golpe. —Jasmett, estás lastimándote, cálmate—me intentó tranquilizar, levantándome del piso y alejándome de donde estaba tendida.

—Déjame con él, déjame—le pedí revolviéndome entre sus manos. Él me concedió la petición, regresándome al lado de Lean.

Ya no sentía ningún malestar en mi cuerpo, solo en mi corazón, que acribillaba más que todo el dolor físico que había soportado ese día. Max revolvió las cadenas que ajustaban el pelaje de nuestro amigo, deshaciéndose de ellas dificultosamente, pero dejándolo libre el fin.

—Dijo que te quería—sollocé recordando el momento antes de su muerte, mientras me abrazaba al cuerpo inerte del lobo. Max no respondió, solo se quedó a mi lado acariciándome, dejando que su don haga conmigo lo que no podía hacer con nuestro amigo. —¿Y Caroline? —le pregunté atemorizada al recordarla.

—Escapó—respondió con consternación. —Lo siento tanto, mi amor, lo siento, lo siento—profesó envolviéndome con su cuerpo por la espalda con sutileza, mientras besaba mis mejillas, mis ojos y mis labios empapados por lágrimas y sangre.

—Jasmett—las voces de mi familia se hicieron presentes en toda la mugrosa habitación, sonando como el coro más ambicionado. La música perfecta para mis oídos.

—¿Mamá? —pregunté con voz temblorosa al reconocerla, mientras me relajaba por completo, mi familia estaba aquí, ya nada podía pasarnos, estábamos a salvo.

Entonces todo se volvió oscuro y floté, sin ningún tipo de dolor ya.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, pero desperté confundida y aletargada, como cuando dormís tanto que no sabes si es de día o es de noche. Al abrir los ojos la claridad que entraba por la ventana de mi balcón me espabiló. Era de día y el sol brillaba en su punto más alto.

Estaba viva y envuelta en la paz de mi cuarto, en la comodidad de mi cama. Ningún dolor físico me amenazaba y ya no tenía puesto el vestido de graduación. Estaba vestida con mi pijama rosado y estaba salvaguardada.

Posé mi vista en las manos que acariciaban mis cabellos suavemente.

—¿Cómo te encuentras cariño? —me susurró la voz apacible de mi madre, quien me miraba aliviada, detenida inmaculadamente a un costado de mi cama.

—¿Dónde está Max? —investigué ignorando su pregunta, mientras giraba mi rostro por toda la habitación sin encontrarlo.

Intenté sentarme en la cama para examinar mejor el panorama que me rodeaba, pero al apoyar mi peso sobre mi codo noté una punzada de dolor en mis venas. Tenía inyectada una aguja mariposa conectada a un conducto de bajada de suero.

—Déjalo ahí—me ordenó mi madre adivinando mi intención y tomando mi mano dulcemente para que no lo arrancara.

Observé detenidamente mi cuerpo que horas antes se encontraba totalmente cubierto por sangre, heridas abiertas y moretones. Ahora todo estaba religiosamente en su lugar, ni siquiera había rastros de las cicatrices que deberían haber dejado las garras de Lean al surcar los tejidos de mi débil brazo. Acaricié ese lugar donde deberían descansar esas marcas, no había nada, ni siquiera un levantamiento de la piel perceptible al tacto, nada.

—Max—explicó mi madre con el agradecimiento rebalsando de su voz, poniendo en palabras lo que ya sabía. Él se había encargado de que no quedara ninguna herida física en mí.

De no ser por mis vívidos recuerdos y el penetrante dolor que acordonaba a mi pecho, nada quedaba de la aterradora noche que había pasado con Lean. Volví a mirar detenidamente el vacío de mi brazo al pronunciar el nombre de mi salvador en mi mente, debería estar cubierto por unos cuantos puntos de sutura. Necesitaba esas cicatrices, ellas eran el memorándum necesario de que Lean había dado su vida por mí, era lo mínimo que yo merecía por haber sobrevivido en su lugar.

—¡Al fin despiertas! —exclamó Renesmee sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Entró en la habitación precipitadamente junto a mí padre y se abalanzó sobre mí.

—Hola hermana—le sonreí mientras la abrazaba con dificultad.

—Me hiciste pasar el peor momento de mi vida, casi muero—me dijo y luego se corrigió mirando nuestros padres. —Casi morimos todos.

—Lo siento—sentí la necesidad de disculparme por haberlos sometido a esa situación.

—¿Cómo te sientes hija? —me volvieron a preguntar, pero esta vez fue mi padre. Él me tomó con sutileza de la mano que no estaba conectada al cable plástico.

—Estoy bien—le dije con sinceridad dado me sentía físicamente bien. —Así que creo que esto ya no es necesario—le indiqué señalando el suero con mi mirada. El asintió y sonrió mirándonos a mi madre y a mí con apego, para luego retirar el artefacto de mi vena con sumo cuidado. Tomó un pequeño parche de la mesita de noche y lo depositó sobre mi piel, donde estaba la minúscula gota roja, producto de la perforación de la aguja. —¿Dónde está Max? —volví a preguntar, mirándolos a todos.

¿Por qué Max no estaba aquí? No podía encontrar ningún motivo que justificara el hecho de que no estuviera en mi habitación esperando que despierte, de haber sido al revés yo no me habría despegado ni un segundo de su lado.

—Yo hablaré con ella—le dijo Renesmee a mis padres, haciéndoles señas con las manos para que se marcharan.

Ellos asintieron y se retiraron de mi cuarto sin reprochar nada, después de besarme en la frente.

—¿Qué ocurre? —me impacienté con esa situación, sentándome en la cama libre al fin del odioso conducto en mi vena.

—Max está buscando a Caroline por todos lados—me dijo Renesmee, acariciando mis dedos con los suyos afectuosamente.

—No, Nesmy, no puede hacer eso—le dije preocupada por la salud de mi novio, mientras intentaba ponerme en pie, pero ella me detuvo. —Ella no trabaja sola, está con Jason, está con otro vampiro que es invisible.

—¿Invisible? —preguntó mi hermana tomándome de los brazos, aun impidiendo que yo me levantara de la cama.

—Él no puede ser percibido por nadie, no pueden leer su mente, ni ver su futuro, siquiera pueden verlo físicamente si él no lo desea, es muy peligroso, tengo que detenerlo—me impacienté, revolviéndome entre las manos de mi hermana.

—Cálmate Jasmett—me intentó tranquilizar. —Están nuestros tíos ayudándolo, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie—me dijo nombrándolos uno por uno con paciencia. —Incluso Candy está colaborando mimetizándose con Caroline, no va a pasarle nada a ninguno, relájate.

—¿Pero por qué él no se quedó aquí conmigo entonces? —le pregunté con lágrimas de angustia que abandonaban mis ojos.

—Él debe hacer eso—se limitó a decir. —Debe buscarla.

—No es su obligación encontrarla—la contradije, recordando cuánto lo necesitaba a mi lado en ese momento. —Lean murió Nesmy, Lean murió para que yo sobreviva, él debe estar aquí conmigo...

—Lo sé, hermosa—me dijo ella tomándome en un abrazo. —Gracias a Lean estás aquí con nosotros.

—¿Por eso me encontraron? —le pregunté lamentando profundamente haber quedado viva a costa suya. —¿Alice vio donde yo estaba cuando él murió?

—No, lo distinguió Candy—comenzó a contarme Renesmee. —Estuvo mimetizada contigo desde el momento que sospechábamos que algo malo te había ocurrido. Max no te encontraba por ningún lado en la fiesta del instituto, y cuando vio tus zapatos en el pasillo siguió tu perfume hasta el bosque, dónde se mezcló con otro aroma y los perdió totalmente. Nos llamó de inmediato y Alice empezó a buscar visiones tuyas, pero no podía ver absolutamente nada respecto a ti, temíamos lo peor—confesó recordando ese momento con intranquilidad. —Hasta que Candy estableció empatía contigo, descubriendo que estabas con Caroline—nombró a la hermana de Max con toda la dulzura que no usó en el nombre de la ex. —No podía distinguir dónde estabas, tu no lograbas ver nada de ese lugar y ella solo puede ver lo que tú ves, oír lo que tu oyes y sentir lo que tu sientes, dijo que nunca se había sentido tan aterrada en su vida—rememoró con consternación las palabras de Candy. — Hasta que Lean se transformó, acabando con su vida y haciéndote sangrar en el proceso, ahí Caroline le dijo a Jason que salga del aserradero—continúo relatando, mostrándose inesperadamente apenada con la muerte de Lean. —Nos separamos, dirigiéndonos a los diferentes aserraderos abandonados en las afuera de Forks. Como esta ciudad vivía de la madera hay varios de esos cochitriles por todos lados, pero una vez que Lean falleció Alice comenzó a hacer uso de su don y Max se dirigió al que más probabilidad tenías de encontrarte, para sanarte cuento antes dado que Candy sentía tus signos vitales alarmantemente bajos.

—Creí que moriría—confesé.

—Todos lo creímos—me dijo tocando el relicario de colgante que ella me había regalado, que aun pendía de mi cuello. —Tenías que ver la expresión de Max—recordó estremeciéndose. —Juraría que iban a salir lágrimas de sus ojos, no pensé que un vampiro podría demacrarse tanto.

—No puedo creer que no esté aquí—me volví a lamentar, el disgusto comenzaba a llenar el vacío que su ausencia había cavado en mi pecho.

—Jasmett... —susurró mi hermana con la cautela a flor de piel, esquivando mi mirada.

—¿Que? —pregunté, temiendo lo peor. Algo le había pasado, por eso no estaba aquí, la sangre se me escarchó dentro de las venas. —¿Qué le paso?

—No le ocurrió nada malo, pero...

—Pero ¿Qué? —inquirí desesperada, sintiendo como el corazón amenazaba con salirme por la boca. —¿Qué pasó?

—El no volverá Jass.

—¿Cómo que no volverá?

—No volverá a aparecer por aquí mientras no encuentre a Caroline.

—¿Cómo dices? —mi mente había escuchado claramente las palabras de mi hermana, pero mi corazón no quería entenderlas, no quería asimilarlas.

—Es lógico lo que te digo Jasmett—me dijo mi hermana con algo de rudeza en su voz. —Él no va a volver hasta que Caroline esté muerta e incinerada, al igual que Jason.

—Tienes que estar bromeando—murmuré irritada.

No había posibilidad de que estuviera alejada de Max, solo habían pasado algunos minutos desde que había despertado y su ausencia se estaba incrustando en lo más profundo de mi ser, desesperándome. Me despegué de la cama de un salto, esquivando sus manos que intentaban apaciguarme.

¿Cómo a mis padres se les podía ocurrir que Max se alejaría de mí? ¿Cómo podían siquiera pensar que algo así ocurrirá? ¿Cómo considerarían que él les haría caso? Max y yo éramos uno solo, estábamos entrelazados. Prefería morir mil veces en las manos de Caroline, antes que estar alejada de él un minuto más.

—¿Dónde demonios está mi móvil? —pregunté mientras revolvía toda mi habitación buscando el artefacto por cada lugar. Debajo del sillón, debajo de la cama, entre las almohadas, detrás de la cortina.

—Lo perdiste anoche, te encontramos sin móvil, sin zapatos y prácticamente sin vestido—me dijo observándome con precaución.

—Dame el tuyo—le ordené extendiendo mi mano y fulminándola con la mirada impaciente, con actitud provocadora.

—¿Para qué? —me preguntó Renesmee, ignorando mi postura malhumorada. — ¿Vas a llamarlo acaso?

—Por supuesto—afirmé. —Tiene que saber que nada de lo que digan nuestros padres nos condicionará, él es mi vida Renesmee, no pueden alejarlo de mí ¿Cómo se les ocurre? —le dije permitiendo que la angustia remplazara mi disgusto. El nudo que previene al llanto se instaló en mis cuerdas vocales dificultando que continúe hablando.

—Jasmett... —me llamó ella con la pena en su voz, tomándome de los hombros y llevándome a sentar sobre mi cama. Permití que lo haga, estaba demasiado débil como para seguir luchando. —Esa decisión no la tomaron nuestros padres—soltó cuando me senté.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté al mismo tiempo que una lágrima se escurría por mis ojos anunciando el inminente llanto que se avecinaba. No necesitaba su respuesta, si mis padres no lo habían alejado entonces...

—Lo decidió él—puso mis pensamientos en palabras, apuñalando mi corazón, dejándolo partido en dos.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos y todas! Espero que estén súper bien y preparados para el final del primer tramo de esta historia. Quiero que sepan que ya empecé con la segunda parte y estoy totalmente abierta a sugerencias! Cuéntenme que piensan.**

 **Tammy.**


	26. El adiós

**Capítulo 26**

 ** _El adiós_**

Esa tarde había decidido que valía la pena despegar mi cuerpo de la cama, no como todos los días anteriores en los que permanecía acostada esperando que vuelva a ser la hora de dormir. Ese día era especial, era el funeral de Lean. No sabía cuántos días habían transcurrido desde que Max me había dejado con el corazón desgarrado fuera de mi pecho, ya no los contaba. Pero amablemente la manada y las familias Quileutes habían pospuesto este acontecimiento a la espera de que Max retornara de su exasperada búsqueda de venganza. Pero él no había regresado.

Primero volvieron Rosalie y Alice, desalentadas y cansadas de perseguir infructuosamente a Caroline por todo el mundo. Luego regresaron Jasper y Emmet, furiosos y decepcionados al caer en la cuenta de que esa persecución era una causa perdida, ella siempre se mantenía en movimiento, ocultándose en las sombras, siempre desconcertándolos, metiendo imágenes en su cabeza. Sin contar además que tenía a Jason, que era literalmente invisible. Ya nos habíamos resignado, lo único que habíamos resuelto como familia era tomar ciertas precauciones, en vista de que no íbamos a deshacernos de ella. Mi madre debería mantener escudos mentales en todos nosotros protegiéndonos de cualquier ataque que podría avecinarse; también deberíamos estar alertas, dejando de lado la postura confiada que habíamos adquirido al ver que pasaban tantos años y la paz en nuestra vida se mantenía, eso ya no era así; no me dejaban sola tampoco, ni siquiera cuando estaba en mi cuarto simulando que dormía, siempre había alguien manteniéndome la guardia; sin contar el botón de pánico que me habían dado mis tíos, que al presionarlo enviaba un alerta con mi ubicación a toda mi familia. Aunque realmente nadie creía que Caroline volvería a intentar meterse conmigo, ya había perdido el elemento sorpresa. Sería un suicidio que probara secuestrarme nuevamente, no al menos prontamente.

A pesar de todas estas medidas previsionales que mi familia había tomado, Max no se había resignado a volver a Forks. Sabía que él aún estaba enmarañado en esa inútil búsqueda porque esos días los había dedicado a llamar Candy con insistencia preguntándole por él. También lo telefoneaba a él, pero no contestaba mis llamados y no devolvía mis mensajes de texto. Asimismo, estaba bastante segura de que nunca escuchaba ninguna de las súplicas que dejaba en su buzón de voz, pero tampoco las borraba, así que llegó el momento en que llené su contestador por completo y no pude atosigarlo más por este medio. Ese fue el instante en el que estrellé mi celular nuevo contra la pared de mi habitación con demasiada fuerza, haciendo que el artefacto se parta en mil pedazos y se resquebraje la pintura del muro. No recordaba con certeza cuándo había pasado eso, pero no tenía móvil desde ese arrebato de animadversión y mis padres prohibieron que me regalaran otro. Así que no tenía novedades de mi novio desde ese momento, si es que aún podía llamarlo novio después de su desidia.

El agujero que la ausencia de Max había dejado en mi pecho cada vez era más grande, a diferencia de lo que todos siempre decían que el tiempo borraba todas las heridas. En mi caso el paso del tiempo hacía que mi corazón cada vez desaparezca más, dejando un vacío que nada ni nadie que no sea Max podría llenarlo.

Así que cuando Candy telefoneó a mi casa anunciando que por fin le darían sepultura a Lean, una débil luz brilló dentro de mí al pensar que seguramente Max volvería para ese gran acaecimiento. Se lo debía a Lean que había muerto para que yo viviera, se lo debía a Ephraim que era su mejor amigo, se lo debía a todos los miembros de la manada que lo habían acompañado y apoyado desde su estadía en Forks, me lo debía a mí que había quedado desolada y completamente destrozada por dentro con la muerte de Lean y con su descarado abandono.

Por lo tanto, esa tarde me levanté de la cama y me saqué la camisa a cuadros que le había hurtado, solo para reemplazarla por la primera ropa oscura que encontré, unos jeans y una blusa negros. Acomodé mi indomable cabello en una coleta alta y tomé mi abrigo antes de bajar a la sala, donde se encontraban mis padres esperándome elegantes del mismo color que vestía yo.

— ¿Irán al funeral? —les pregunté con desconfianza.

—Por supuesto—afirmó mi madre acercándose para besarme la frente. —Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por el muchacho que salvó la vida de nuestra pequeña.

— ¿Están permitidos los vampiros en la reserva? —los miré escéptica.

—Sí, lo estamos—me sonrió mi padre hablando con voz relajada. —Hablamos cordialmente con el líder de la manada dando nuestro pésame.

—Harry—mencioné, recordando al lobo mayor y a su encantadora mujer, Prism. — ¿No nos odian por lo que ocurrió? —pregunté intercambiando roles. Si mi hermana hubiera muerto salvando a alguien, odiaría a esa persona con cada partícula de mi cuerpo.

—No, hija—susurró Bella. —No es tu culpa que Lean haya muerto.

—Todos se esmeran en repetir lo mismo—le dije con angustia, dirigiéndome hacia la puerta de salida en un intento de apurar nuestro camino hacia a la reserva y finalizar esta conversación. —Pero yo no lo veo así.

—Nadie te culpa por lo que ocurrió—me dijo mi padre con convicción siguiéndome, con Bella a su lado hasta el garaje. —Ni siquiera culpan a Max.

La mención de su nombre provocó una oleada de dolor lacerante que me removió entera, sentía que habían pasado siglos desde que alguien lo formulaba a viva voz. Sacudí la cabeza hacia los costados, desesperada por escapar de ese dolor. Mi madre pareció notarlo porque fulminó con la mirada a su marido antes de subir al auto, para luego dirigirse a mí con tono cordial.

—Tu padre y yo solo queremos que estés en paz contigo misma, nadie guarda ningún rencor hacia ti.

Le creí, por supuesto que lo hice, ella siempre era totalmente honesta conmigo y era la que más parecía comprenderme en ese momento. Me dejaba con mi soledad cuando debía hacerlo, me daba una palabra de aliento cuando era preciso y guardaba silencio cuando yo lo necesitaba, tal como lo hizo durante el viaje a la reserva. Ellos mantuvieron una conversación vampírica en todo el recorrido, mientras yo me perdía en el borroso paisaje. Recordé con consternación que había hecho ese mismo circuito unos meses atrás con Max, para que me presentara a sus amigos y me enseñara a nadar en la profundidad del mar ¿O habían pasado solo semanas desde ese día? Era difícil calcular el paso del tiempo cuando no mueves tu cuerpo de la cama.

Llegamos a la casa de los padres de Lean demasiado rápido, donde le rendirían tributo. Por suerte a mi padre le gustaba conducir a elevada velocidad, lo que había convertido ese viaje que prometía ser torturante de recuerdos en algo casi ameno.

La ansiedad comenzó a picar en las palmas de mis manos que sudaban frio, ya habíamos llegado, cada vez faltaba menos para que lo vea. Solo quedaban minutos, tal vez segundos. Sentí a mi maltrecho corazón bombear sangre más deprisa de lo habitual.

Pum, pum, pum, pum, sentía el martillar de su arduo trabajo en mi carótida.

¿Cómo sería el momento del reencuentro? Por supuesto seguiría igual de hermosamente perfecto, la imagen de sus facciones de adonis invadió mi mente ¿Ya estaría allí dando a su apoyo a la manada? ¿Llegaría más tarde de su viaje? ¿Habría tenido algún imprevisto? ¿Había telefoneado a Ephraim diciendo a qué hora se aparecería? ¿Estaría allí su familia? ¿Iría Candy? Tampoco había la había visto a ella en todo este tiempo ¿Aun estaría contenta de mi relación con su hermano? ¿Aún tenía una relación con Max? Definitivamente me quedaría hasta lo último esperando su llegada para averiguarlo, como una niña pequeña espera ilusionada sentada en el pórtico de su casa que su padre vuelva de trabajar.

TOC, TOC.

Los golpes secos de los nudillos de mi padre contra la puerta de madera me devolvieron a la cruda realidad. Mis padres me habían dirigido, sin que siquiera lo note, a la entrada de lo que en algún momento había sido el hogar de Lean, el lugar donde se sentía a salvo, su refugio.

Harry respondió al llamado abriendo la puerta de sopetón, como si supiera quién estaba esperando detrás de ella. Su rostro reflejaba la misma expresión que el mío: tristeza, desolación, pérdida, desesperanza, definitivamente un vacío imposible de llenar. Había visto su misma expresión en mis facciones hoy día, cuando miré el reflejo que me devolvió el espejo al organizar mi desbaratado cabello en una coleta. Esos mismos ojos sin vida, la misma tez apagada, los mismos labios desapacibles y tiesos en línea recta, como si no hubiera nada para expresar.

Lo abracé para sentir como si me estuviera abrazando a mí misma, reconfortándome. Intenté balbucear que lo sentía entre los gemidos de mi llanto apagado, que lo sentía en lo más profundo de mi ser, en mi alma, en mis huesos, pero me silenció meciéndome como si estuviera haciendo dormir a un bebé.

—Lo sé—murmuró solo esas dos palabras en mi oído con una voz tan insondable que me relajó, mientas me dejaba envolver completamente entre sus gigantescos brazos. Su calidez logró calmarme lo suficiente para afrontar al resto de la manada.

Todos fueron afectuosos cuando me abrazaron, confirmando que mi madre tenía razón, nadie me detestaba. Dejé a mis padres a un lado cuando se dirigieron a saludar a la familia de Lean, un paso que yo no estaba dispuesta para afrontar todavía. El coraje adquirido no era suficiente para plantar la cara ante ellos.

Observé toda la habitación desde las sombras de un rincón, buscándolo, pero no estaba y su familia tampoco. Esperé pacientemente mirando hacia la puerta insistentemente, como si fuera a aparecer ahí con el mero hecho de desearlo. Pero no aparecía.

— ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo? —me preguntó la voz ronca de Susy. Su rostro siempre inocente, relucía de angustia, como los de todos los que se encontraban en la sala.

—Sí, claro—acepté sin poder disimular las ganas reflejadas en mi voz, estar allí detenida esperando perpetuamente no sería para nada productivo.

—Lamento mucho lo que ocurrió—comenzó a decirme Susy, mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el jardín por la puerta trasera, esquivando las miradas acongojadas de los presentes. Yo solo pude mirarla en un intento de controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir por mis ojos nuevamente. —No solo a Lean, sino a ti también—agregó. —Sé que tú lo sientes tanto como nosotros—continuó ella al notar que yo no tenía nada que contestar. —Cuando Lean se transformó subsistió unos segundos nada más antes de morir, pero todos vimos tus facciones de angustia, terror y desolación en su mente—sacudió su cabeza fuertemente, como si quisiera borrar ese pensamiento de su cabeza cuanto antes. — Estábamos todos buscándolo desde que desapareció, sin ningún éxito, hasta que se convirtió—confesó tomando su cara de chiquilla con sus manos de adulta. —Y cuando lo encontramos…—se quebró, dejando paso al llanto.

No podía verla con sus manos tapando enérgicamente su cara, pero podía escuchar cómo se ahogaba con sus propias lágrimas.

— ¿Ustedes fueron al aserrad…? —comencé a preguntar sin poder terminar, dado que ella asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza. —No los vi allí.

—No—negó, secando con irritación las lágrimas de su rostro que rápidamente eran reemplazadas por otras. —Llegamos junto con tu familia y tú estabas inconsciente, pero él…—no pudo terminar de decirlo, así que yo lo concluí en mi mente "estaba muerto".

—Lo siento Susy—le dije rodeándole a medias su monumental cuerpo con mis delgados brazos. —Él salvo mi vida y siempre les estaré agradecida por eso.

—Solo deseo que ella muera—dijo remplazando sus lágrimas con furia contenida, refiriéndose a Caroline.

—Ya la encontrarán—le mentí para reconfortarla.

—Max ya no tiene forma de llegar a ella, es demasiado ágil, nunca se detiene…

— ¿Has hablado con él? —le pregunté con brusquedad innecesaria cortando su esclarecimiento. No pude evitar sentirme resentida al confirmar que a ella sí le contestaba el teléfono, por supuesto.

—Ha vuelto hace tres días—me dijo secando las ultimas lagrimas que caían de sus mejillas. —Se acercó por la mañana a ayudar con el funeral diciendo que no podría venir por la tarde y nos dijo…

Dejé de escucharla por completo, él había regresado a Forks.

 _Ha vuelto hace tres días._

Esas palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza como un eco interminable. Él había vuelto hacía tres días atrás, cuando aún el agujero de mi pecho no estaba totalmente vacío, cuando aún mi cuerpo no había quedado deshidratado de tanto llorar, cuando aún mi corazón latía. Había vuelto y no había venido a verme, a ver si estaba viva, a ver si aún respiraba después de su partida.

Renesmee tenía razón, él no iba a volver. Jamás.

¿Haría como si nada hubiera ocurrido? ¿Creía que podía desaparecer de mi vida? ¿Se iría de Forks para siempre? ¿Huiría de mí como había huido de Caroline? ¿Me amenazaría para que no lo busque?

 _Ha vuelto hace tres días._

Definitivamente no recordaba en qué situación me encontraba hace tres días atrás, pero concluyentemente estaba viva, ahora estaba completamente reseca por dentro.

— ¿Jasmett? —una voz lejana me llamaba, pero yo no podía responderle, las palabras no salían de mi boca. — ¡Sra. Cullen! —escuché un grito de terror que sonaba distante.

 _Ha vuelto hace tres días._

Algo estaba ocurriendo a mi alrededor, pero ya no importaba. Ya nada me interesaba, deseaba que todo esté llamas y yo quedar atrapadas en ellas. Al menos el fuego purificaba y ya me encontraba atrapada en el más terrible infierno de todos modos.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —alguien preguntaba, su voz era demasiado conocida para mí y taladraba preocupada.

—No lo sé, estábamos hablando y de repente se desplomó.

— ¿De qué hablaban? —esa pregunta sonó aún más lejana.

—De Caroline y Max—otra vez su nombre.

 _Ha vuelto hace tres días._

—Jasmett, cariño—volvían a llamarme.

—Jasmett—otra vez, pero una voz diferente.

Yo no podía reaccionar, estaba atrapada dentro de mí misma.

—Jasmett—esta vez el llamado estuvo acompañado de una violenta sacudida.

Fue entonces cuando entendí que tenía que contestar, aunque dudaba que pudiera salirme la voz a través del nudo en mi garganta, debía intentarlo.

— ¿Qué? —logré murmurar al salir a la superficie de mi inconsciente, me oí extraña y débil.

Estaba recostada en el herbaje del jardín.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —era la voz preocupada de mi padre la que me inquiría.

Se encontraba arrodillado a mi lado, colocó su helada mano sobre mi frente y sus dedos presionaron el interior de mi muñeca. Le vi mover los labios mientras contaba las pulsaciones de mi corazón, que yo creía eran nulas.

—Sí—le mentí. Sin embargo, le había respondido la verdad si se tenía en cuenta lo que en apariencia quería preguntar. Estaba físicamente perfecta.

—Llevémosla a casa, Edward—mi madre sonaba preocupada cuando se dirigió a él. —Ya ha soportado suficiente.

Mi padre me alzó del suelo y me tomó en brazos con un movimiento rápido y ágil. Pendía de sus brazos desmadejada, sin vida, mientras él se dirigía presurosamente a través de la gente que se encontraba en el hogar de Lean rindiéndole tributo. Mi madre se encargó de dar las disculpas correspondientes, alegando que últimamente yo no descansaba bien. Podía escuchar como todos se compadecían de mí, dándome sus buenos deseos. Quería gritarles que yo no los merecía, que yo había tenido la suerte que Lean no había disfrutado y por eso estábamos ahí, pero la voz no me salía. Yo no siquiera le había podido rendir el tributo que necesitaba, me había desmayado y había hecho el ridículo, había avergonzado a Lean cuando debía honrarlo. Todo por Max, todo lo malo que había ocurrido en mi vida era por él.

Lloré todo el camino de vuelta a mi casa mientras mis padres mantenían una conversación de la que solo pude escuchar a mi madre decir "se merece su privacidad". Lloré como una niña que pierde su juguete favorito, y ellos me dejaron hacerlo. Lloré a pesar de sentirme deshidratada de tanto llorar los últimos días, y mi madre me entendía mejor que nadie por eso ni siquiera me miró con pena mientras lo hacía. Pero no lloraba de dolor, ni de angustia, no lloraba porque extrañaba a Max más de lo que extrañaba a mi antigua yo, eso había quedado en el pasado, había enterrado esos sentimientos junto con Lean.

Ya no sentía el inmenso agujero en mi pecho que no podía llenar con nada, no sentía tristeza, ni desesperanza, solo sentía rencor. Mi corazón volvía a latir de rabia, mis pulmones volvían a respirar furia, volvía a hidratarme de resentimiento, se había colmado el vacío de mi pecho con odio.

Él se había ido sin siquiera dar una explicación, sin decir cuándo volvería, sin dejarme decirle todo lo que pensaba, sin contestar mis llamados, sin darme derecho a réplica. Y había regresado a su vida solo para romperme al igual que a todas sus promesas. Me había desgarrado. Había tomado mi corazón entre sus gélidos dedos perfectos y lo había hecho añicos, como si no valiera nada.

Así que lloraba de rabia contenida, porque ni siquiera eso me había dejado expresarle con su ausencia.

Ni siquiera esperé que mi padre detuviera completamente el auto frente a la casa para bajarme de él y correr hacia la puerta de entrada. Ingresé como una bala dirigiéndome hacia mi habitación, como un alma que se lleva el diablo y tomé lo primero que vi de Max, su camisa. Esa a cuadros negros y blancos que tenía su delicioso aroma impregnado, la que le había intercambiado por mi bufanda el día que me encontró llorando sola en el bosque porque me había enterado de que mi madre había vuelto por dinero, la misma camisa que había estado usando todos estos días para sentirlo más cerca. La corté con la tijera que estaba sobre mi escritorio en dos, arrojando las partes a los pies de mi cama, pensando que la prendería fuego más tarde.

Agarré el álbum de fotografías de mi cumpleaños que aún descansada sobre mi mesa de noche, ese algún de tapas rosadas que había sido confeccionado por mi tía Alice. Me tomé la delicadeza de romper en pequeños pedazos cada una de las imágenes que tenían fulgurado el hermoso rostro de Max. Nosotros dos abrazos sonriendo, el ángel y el demonio, nosotros dos con Candy haciendo gestos cómicos, posando alegremente con Alice, nosotros dos bailando gozosamente. Despedacé todas esas fotografías, una por una, dejando solo numerosas facciones inconclusas en las mil piezas de lo que podría haber sido un magnífico rompecabezas.

Me precipité sobre el libro de Romeo y Julieta que me había regalado el día que jugamos con la nieve, el mismo día que me robó mil risas después de haberme sentido envidiosa del afecto que Camille y Adams se profesaban. Aún se encontraba apoyado elegantemente sobre mi escritorio como recordatorio del amor que Max y yo nos habíamos tenido alguna vez. Hice lo que nunca se me habría ocurrido hacer, lo deshojé, página por página. Rompí ese libro como nunca me hubiera imaginado romper un libro antes, con el respeto que tenía por la literatura y sobre todo por Shakespeare.

Mientras desgarraba en piezas aún más pequeñas las páginas con furia, detuve mi atención en mi propia mano, en la que brillaba la pulsera que contenía el dije que me había regalado él, el dije de su madre, su último regalo como humano, el que me había obsequiado alegando que no podría tener otra dueña. Intenté deshacerme de él, pero estaba forzudamente agarrado al eslabón de mi cadena y por más que tiré de él con todas mis fuerzas, no logré desbaratar su enganche.

Enfurecida con él y con sus cosas que se negaban a dejarme tranquila, me dirigí hacia la habitación que a veces usaban Emmett y Rosalie y me apropié del bate de beisbol de mi tío. Luego me encaminé determinante al tercer piso, a la habitación que Max había confeccionado para mí como regalo de cumpleaños, dispuesta a destrozar todo lo que había en ella. Reduciría todo a astillas. Incluso el piano que me habían regalado mis abuelos, porque estaba allí por él, por su idea, por su culpa. Ingresé en la habitación con el bate en alto, amenazante. Allí me quedé en el umbral de la puerta con el bate en la misma posición, observándolo todo detenidamente. Parecía que habían pasado años desde la última vez que había hecho uso de esa habitación, tanto así que aún estaban mis zapatillas de ballet de satén rosado al lado del piano. Yacían en el suelo, despreocupadas con sus delicadas tiras enredadas. Allí donde las había dejado la vez que había bailado para él, mientras él intentaba hacer coincidir mis pasos con alguna melodía, precipitando sus elegantes dedos en las teclas del gran instrumento. Sonreí sin quererlo al recordar la felicidad de ese día, como lo sermoneaba cuando sus notas desentonaban con mis pasos, como me silenciaba con besos castos, como me hizo volar en sus brazos mientras danzábamos al compás de una música inexistente cuando se hartó de desafinar en el piano. El bate resbaló de mis manos generando un ruido áspero al chocar con la madera del piso y acto seguido caí yo de rodillas, rendida. No podía deshacerme de toda la felicidad que contenían las paredes de esa habitación, era imposible. Por más que lo odie con cada partícula de mi cuerpo, por más que no quiera volver a verlo nunca más en mi vida, por más que considere que todo lo que ocurrió con él haya sido el peor error, por más que me arrepienta de haberlo dejado entrar en mi corazón. Esa habitación era mi santuario.

Por medio del sonido de mi llanto amortiguado creí escuchar que su voz me llamaba a lo lejos, como si estuviera nombrándome desde entre las flores del jardín de Esme. Estaba perdiendo mi cabeza, escuchando su voz donde no estaba.

Dejé el palo de madera de Emmet y mi alma allí tirados para dirigirme derrotaba hasta mi habitación, donde oí más claramente que su voz me nombraba, como el leve arrullar del viento. Quedé detenida en el segundo piso, intentado percibir todos los sonidos del exterior con más precisión y allí estaba de nuevo mi nombre sonando a través de las delicadas espiraciones de corriente de aire. Bajé las escaleras con moderación, como si cada escalón clavara una cuchilla en mi corazón. Fui hacia la puerta de entrada donde estaba detenida mi hermana, mirándome con reserva, con la cautela refulgiendo en sus hermosas facciones.

—Max está aquí—me dijo precavida, ejerciendo de barrera entre la puerta de entrada y mi cuerpo, evitando que saliera al encuentro de la persona que más daño me había hecho en toda mi vida.

—No quiero verlo—me zarandeé frenéticamente intentado borrar su nombre de mi mente mientras retrocedía atemorizada, usando mis manos a modo escudo, como si mi hermana quisiera presentarme al mismísimo satanás en persona.

— ¡Jasmett! —gritaba la voz distante de Max, confirmado que se encontraba en el jardín de Esme. —Por favor, necesito hablar contigo ¡Jasmett!

Mi nombre en sus labios sonaba igual de perfecto que siempre y no dejaba de nombrarlo con su dulzura característica a pesar de haberme desagarrado el alma con sus acciones.

—Hablaré con él—interrumpió mi padre, con mi madre pisándole los talones.

—No quiero verlo—repetí asustada con el tormento invadiéndome.

—Voy a matarlo—siseó Renesmee entre dientes de forma amenazadora, apartándose de la puerta para que mi padre saliera por ella a una velocidad imperceptible para el ojo humano.

—Tranquila, cariño—vociferó mi madre al aire, dirigiéndose a mi hermana o a mí, probablemente a ambas.

—No puedo verlo—volví a exteriorizar, y realmente no podría hacerlo. Si lo veía, volvería a morir. Sería como retroceder todo el dolor que había intentado superar este tiempo, aunque ya nada podría herirme más de lo que estaba, verlo significaba tener demasiado latente la perfección de sus facciones de adonis en mi mente.

Pero a pesar de que mi mente lo quería lejos, a miles de kilómetros de distancia, mi cuerpo lo necesitaba, como mis pulmones necesitaban el aire. Mi cuerpo lo sentía como una horrible adicción. Así que, sin desearlo, mis pasos se dirigieron hacia la puerta una vez que mi padre la cerró detrás de él, para intentar estar lo más cerca posible del motivo de mi adicción. Necesitaba escuchar el sonido de su voz por lo menos. Me aferré a esa densa puerta de madera como un adicto en recuperación se afianza al principal motivo de su sobriedad.

— ¿Qué necesitas Max? —escuché como mi padre le formulaba esta pregunta de forma condesciende.

—Sr. Cullen—dijo él formal, lo suficientemente fuerte para que mis oídos lo capten a través de la gruesa puerta de madera. —Necesito hablar con Jasmett, necesito verla, por favor—formuló esta frase como si le faltara el aire, como si le doliera respirar, como si lo necesitara.

—Ella no puede verte, lo siento—la voz de mi padre aún se manifestaba en un tono gentil con él.

Silencio. Max estaba hablando en susurros o no estaba hablando en absoluto, pero no podía escuchar nada de lo que él debería estar diciendo. Solo escuché como mi madre y mi hermana se posicionaron detrás de mí, lo adecuadamente cerca para percibir sus posturas. Mi madre se encontraba estática, símil estatua y Renesmee inquieta, cambiando su peso constantemente de un pie al otro, como si se estuviera conteniendo tanto como yo para no salir por esa puerta.

—Realmente lo siento Max, pero no es por nosotros que no puede verte—le explicó mi padre pacientemente. —Por más que Bella y yo no concibamos que la hayas puesto en peligro, es su decisión, es Jasmett la que no quiere verte.

Me pegué más a la puerta en un intento de escuchar la respuesta de Max, pero seguía reinando el silencio por su parte. Podía sentir claramente como el vacío de mi pecho, que hacía unos minutos atrás estaba lleno de odio, ahora empezaba a quedar desierto nuevamente, poco a poco.

—Voy a pedirte que al menos respetes esta decisión que ella tomó—le dijo mi padre y su voz ya empezaba a abandonar la amabilidad que antes la caracterizaba.

—No puedo, Sr. Cullen—lo escuché decir a Max finalmente, antes de comenzar a gritar mi nombre. — ¡Jasmett!

Me desplomé contra la puerta cuando escuché nuevamente mi nombre en sus labios. Noté la dureza del suelo en las rodillas y me dejé absorber por la frialdad de las baldosas de granito que me recordaban al helado agarre de Max. Sentía mis lágrimas escurrir sigilosamente por mis mejillas.

—No deseo usar la violencia contigo Max, por favor necesito que te retires—sentía que mi padre le decía estas palabras entre sus labios tiesos y podía imaginar cómo las facciones de su rostro amenazante se contornearían en una mueca de fingida cordialidad.

—No—contrarió Max neciamente, volviendo a gritar mi nombre reiteradamente, desgarrándome cada vez un poco más con la dulzura con la que lo pronunciaba, como si aún me amara, como si aún fuera yo el motivo de su existencia. — ¡No! ¡Déjenme! —gritó destrozado, e incluso a través de la puerta podía percibir cómo se revolvía contra el enganche de alguien. — ¡Jasmett! —volvió a pronunciar, pero esta vez no sonó con dulzura sino desgarrado de sufrimiento, tan desgarrado como yo, tan herido como mi corazón.

— ¡Déjenlo! —grité poniéndome de pie abruptamente y utilizando la puerta de agarre. —Déjenlo, déjenlo—repetí golpeando la puerta con las palmas de mis manos violentamente.

Supuse que mi padre o mi tío se lo estaban llevando por la fuerza, esa imagen desbarató mí cerebro. No podía concebir que lo dañen.

—Jasmett—susurró él y lo sentí extrañamente cerca, como si estuviera a mi lado, susurrando contra mi oído.

—Max—articulé su nombre a viva voz por primera vez después de demasiado tiempo y aún sonaba correcto en mis labios, justo como si hubiera estado diseñado para que mis cuerdas vocales lo pronuncien.

—Jasmett, lo siento tanto—comenzó a disculparse, mis sentidos lo podían sentir detenido detrás de la puerta. —No te pido que vuelvas conmigo, no te pido que hagas como si no hubiera sido un idiota, ni siquiera te pido que me perdones, solo que no me odies.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste? —susurré en voz tan apagada y monótona esta pregunta a través de mis lágrimas que apenas la oí, y me extrañé cuando me dio su respuesta, demostrando que la había escuchado.

—No puedo estar contigo mientras ella esté viva, no puedo exponerte así—dijo con la angustia estancada en cada palabra. —Nunca me lo perdonaría si algo malo te pasara.

—Ya me pasó todo lo malo que podría pasarme—le dije a través de mi garganta obstruida por el dolor. —Tú me mataste—le confesé, golpeando la puerta con mi puño cerrado en un gesto de furia.

—No—me contrarió, pero sonaba como si quisiera convencerse a sí mismo de que no se había llevado consigo los latidos de mi corazón. —Lo último que quiero en esta vida es herirte, moriría feliz antes de permitir que algo te haga daño.

—Me dejaste—le acusé entre las lágrimas, con la voz estrangulada, me asombraba que el sonido saliera a través de tanto dolor que sentía atorado en mi garganta. —Me dejaste sola cuando más te necesitaba sin una explicación, sin decirme nada, no contestaste mis llamadas, ni siquiera mis mensajes, volviste hace días y ni siquiera te importó si yo vivía o moría por ti —no pude seguir diciéndole todo lo que deseaba recriminarle porque mi voz finalmente se quebró.

—Lo sé y no estoy orgulloso de eso, pero voy a hacer todo lo que sea necesario para mantenerte con vida—dijo con las vibraciones de su voz pegadas contra la puerta. —Si tengo que irme de Forks así lo haré.

Mi corazón detuvo sus desgastados martilleos al escuchar sus palabras, sería capaz de irse de mi lado para siempre. Sentía como mi existencia comenzaba a apagarse de solo imaginar este hecho, el resto de mi vida lejos de él.

—No—logré pedirle a través de los músculos paralizados de mi laringe.

—Haré lo que me pidas, pero no me odies—me pidió.

Su voz sonaba tan ahogada como la mía, a pesar de que él no podía llorar y de que su garganta no se entumecía con la angustia.

—Quédate conmigo—me precipité, golpeando mi frente contra la dureza de la madera. —Lo prometiste—le recordé luchando con mi garganta atorada de tristeza para que mi voz sonara lo suficientemente alta y segura. —Prometiste que jamás me harías daño y prometiste que sería para siempre.

—Créeme que estoy conservando todas mis promesas al mantenerte alejada de mí—me aclaró con voz afónica, llena de intensidad.

—No nos hagas esto, por favor—le pedí aferrándome al tablón de la puerta que nos separaba, solo nos interrumpían siete centímetros de algarrobo denso.

—La encontraré—me dijo a modo de promesa, otra más de las tantas que me había profesado, otra más que quebrantaría. Lloré con más fuerza deseando gritarle que sus juramentos no valían nada para mí, que solo se los llevaría el viento, como él se había llevado mis ganas de vivir, pero el sonido no salía de mi boca, solo quejidos de dolor. —Y cuando lo haga, esto solo será una anécdota más que contarle a nuestros amigos—me dijo añorando que llegue ese momento y podría jurar que estaba esbozando su media sonrisa de costado característica, pero que la misma no había llegado a sus ojos. Quería pedirle que se quedara conmigo, quería decirle que no me importaba si Caroline vivía o moría, si me volvía a secuestrar o si me mataba, solo me importaba él. De nada me servía subsistir lejos de él, eso no significaba estar viva. —Tú fuiste la única persona que pudo tocar mi corazón, me llegaste al alma, cambiando totalmente mi vida y poniendo de cabeza todas mis metas. Te amaré por siempre, quiero que siempre recuerdes eso.

—No—logré murmurar entre mi desesperación, su última frase pronunciada tenía el sabor de una inminente despedida.

No podía irse ahora que finalmente había regresado, no podía volver a dejarme. Tomé el picaporte con mis manos para deshacer la barrera que generaba entre nosotros esa odiosa puerta de madera, pero no cedía. La puerta parecía estar totalmente sellada a pesar de que mi padre había salido por ella solo unos minutos atrás.

—Adiós Jasmett—su voz sonaba tranquila, como si estuviera en paz alejándose de mí, como si eso realmente fuera lo correcto.

—No, por favor—le susurré notando como las palabras de su adiós se clavaban como mil agujas en mi corazón. Volví a jalar la empuñadura metálica con toda la fuerza que aun poseía, pero no parecía suficiente. — No me dejes de nuevo, por favor—le pedí a modo de súplica lamentable. Él era todo lo que necesitaba en mi vida, era todo lo que amaba y me estaba diciendo adiós. Esta vez sí moriría, solo era una frágil humana que no podría soportar estrellarme nuevamente contra la rudeza que generaba su ausencia. Respiré hondo atorándome con los quejidos de mi propio llanto antes de gritarle de forma desgarradora, con más fuerza incluso de la que había utilizado para intentar abrir la puerta. — ¡Te amo!

Él no respondió, pero al menos se iría con el peso en su consciencia de que se estaba llevando mi corazón con él, se estaba llevando todos mis motivos para sonreír. El sabría que yo iba a respirar, que mi cabello y mis uñas iban a crecer, que mi corazón iba a seguir bombeando sangre y que eventualmente envejecería, pero que jamás sería feliz. Nuevamente, solo por acto reflejo, jalé la manija de la puerta para encontrarme que giraba y se abría perfectamente. Pero no había nadie allí afuera del otro lado.

El jardín de Esme estaba tan vacío como mi pecho.

* * *

 **¡Bellezas! Último capitulo, sé que me van a odiar, pero no olviden que la historia continua. Tengan presente que falta el epílogo antes de insultarme. Por favor dejen sus comentarios, no me ignoren.**

 **Besos**


	27. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Desperté en la tenebrosa oscuridad de la madrugada, asustada, dolorida y completamente sudada. Estaba convencida de que había tenido un mal sueño, pero por suerte no lo recordaba con claridad. Era algo relacionado con Max por supuesto, solo él me visitaba en mis sueños últimamente. Me enderecé sobre las almohadas de mi cama para observar mi habitación que comenzaba a vislumbrarse débilmente iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna que entraba por mi ventanal. Todo seguía tal como lo había dejado el día anterior, revelándome que no había sido una espantosa pesadilla, Max realmente me había dicho adiós. Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció por completo al recordarlo.

Me levanté penosamente a rastras de la cama para prender la luz, adquiriendo así un panorama claro y lamentable de la situación en la que me encontraba enmarañada.

Todavía se encontraban ambos pedazos de su perfecta camisa blanca y negra reposando a los pies de mi cama. Sentí el remordimiento punzar en los músculos de mi vientre al darme cuenta de que había duplicado el padecimiento que esa prenda generaba. Los diminutos trozos del libro "Romeo y Julieta" que él me había regalado se encontraban desparramados por todo mi escritorio, difundiendo millaradas de párrafos de amor por doquier. Los fragmentos de fotografías empapelaban toda la habitación, dejando las facciones inconclusas de Max por donde mirara. Todos esos segmentos de recuerdos multiplicaban el dolor que sentía, que ya de por si era demasiado grande.

Creía recordar haber escuchado la voz de mi madre diciéndole a alguna persona que intentó acomodar mi habitación durante la madrugada, mientras yo dormía: "Déjalo así, ella verá qué hacer con todos estos recuerdos" ¿O había sido solo otro sueño? De todos modos, ella se confundía. No tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacer con todos esos recuerdos que yo misma había magnificado, sin quererlo, en un intento de hacerlos desaparecer.

Solo quería que todo lo que contenía esa habitación se esfumara, quería dejar de existir. Morirme e ir al infierno sonaba encantador, dado ese lugar se encontraría desolado, todos los demonios se encontraban aquí mismo. Deseaba ser yo misma otra vez, o simplemente volver el tiempo atrás, a cuando lo había visto por primera vez, para así tomar la determinación de no dejarlo entrar nunca en mi corazón. Definitivamente no conocer el amor verdadero nunca en mi vida, era mejor que sentir todo ese dolor amontonarse en cada célula de mi cuerpo. De ningún modo podría volver a estar de acuerdo con Max en eso de que sufrir por el amor incondicional valía la pena. Nunca más apoyaría su teoría mientras soportar el sufrimiento por su amor sea el dolor más intenso que alguien podía sentir.

Todo en mi habitación gritaba el nombre de Max, hasta mi figura impoluta, sin ningún tipo de cicatriz física me recordaba las trascendencias de su don. Anhelaba estar surcada por mil marcas profundamente espantosas, de ese modo al menos mi cuerpo reflejaría todo el desconsuelo que experimentaba en mi interior. Las ganas de tomar un elemento cortante y hacer este deseo realidad me invadieron, quedar pareja tanto dentro como por fuera era realmente tentador, pero no me ayudaría de nada, el dolor seguiría allí, más latente que nunca. Eso no llenaría el vacío en mi pecho, no apaciguaría el malestar constante en mi garganta, ni alivianaría el peso que sentían mis hombros contantemente. Solo sería más dolor físico, y de eso ya tenía suficiente.

Decidí tomar un camino más productivo, reducir al mínimo posible el calvario que los recuerdos de Max me causaban, aunque ese "mínimo" de todos modos era exorbitante para ser soportado por una simple humana.

Me encaminé de forma silenciosa hasta el estudio de mi madre, donde siempre había cajas con libros que la editorial le enviaba. No era necesario que caminara en puntillas de pie, mi familia igual me escucharía, pero si el sonido era insignificante, se imaginarían que deseaba estar sola y me dejarían en paz. Era todo lo que necesitaba últimamente, tranquilidad, y ellos me la concedían. La puerta del estudio de mi madre estaba abierta y la luz encendida, algo extraño dado que ella siempre se encerraba para trabajar. Asomé mi cabeza por el umbral de la puerta, en un intento de espiar el interior.

—Hola, cariño—me dijo mi madre a penas verme con una sonrisa que no llegó a iluminar sus preciosos ojos del color del ámbar. Parecía que estaba esperándome, aunque se encontraba perfectamente sentada detrás de su enorme escritorio, trabajando. Para mi suerte, Bella me evitaba la molestia de tener que mentirle al preguntarme como estaba, ya no me formulada esa molesta pregunta.

—Hola—le dije simplemente, ingresando a la habitación. —Creí que no estabas, la puerta estaba abierta—le expliqué, señalando a la entrada.

—La abrí para que entraras—confesó con precaución mientras apagaba su computador y me brindaba toda su atención. —Me temía que si la encontrabas cerrada volverías a tu cuarto—me quedé impactada con el conocimiento que ella tenía de mis estados de ánimo y de mis acciones, eso era justamente lo que habría hecho de encontrar la puerta cerrada. — ¿Qué necesitas? —me preguntó al notar que yo solo la miraba perpleja.

—Solo venia por una caja—le dije intentando sonar despreocupada, pero mi frase repiqueteó a modo de agradecimiento, denotando el reconocimiento que no me atrevía a formularle explícitamente por siempre respetar mi espacio y mis decisiones.

—Claro, toma lo que quieras—ofreció señalando varias cajas que reposaban en una esquina de la amplia habitación.

—Gracias—le respondí débilmente mientras escogía la más grande de todas las cajas de cartón. No tenía tantos recuerdos materiales que guardar, pero mis memorias no entrarían en toda la casa si pudiera hacerlas físicas.

—Sabes, Jasmett—comenzó a decir mi madre, apareciéndose instantáneamente a mi lado. —Nunca te pregunté cómo estás manejando todo esto que está ocurriéndote—solo podía mirarla y ella se dio cuenta de mi reserva, así que continuó hablando. —Y me preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto o si tú deberías exteriorizar lo que estás viviendo.

—Mamá—la detuve antes de que siguiera creyendo que estaba fracasando como madre. —No puedo encontrar una persona que me ayude a llevar este tormento mejor que tú realmente.

—Sé todo lo que estás sintiendo—me explicó visiblemente aliviada, mientras me tomaba entre sus brazos, obligándome a soltar la caja para devolverle el abrazo. —Y entiendo que nada de lo que nosotros te digamos te ayudará…

—Lo sé, lo sé, solo el tiempo podrá borrar las heridas—le dije como pensaba que terminaría su frase, con lo mismo que todos repetían, el maldito tiempo.

—No —me contrarió, dejándome asombrada. —Nada borrará tus heridas, solo tendrás que aprender a vivir con ellas.

—Ya no sé cómo vivir sin él, mamá—me quebré contra su reconfortarle pecho que me sostenía afectuosamente.

—Te sientes como un adicto, que debe aprender a vivir sin la bebida—dijo besando mis cabellos enmarañados, manifestando exactamente como me sentía. —Lo lograrás cariño, tu eres más fuerte que esto.

—Me duele hasta respirar—le confesé, dejándome llevar por las lágrimas.

—No sabes cómo te entiendo, mi cielo—me dijo, acunándome en sus brazos para tranquilizarme. —Lo superarás.

— ¿Cómo hiciste tu para superarlo cuando papá se marchó? —le pregunté recordando la conversación que habíamos tenido en esa habitación, cuando me contó lo que había ocurrido en su fiesta de cumpleaños, la vez que el tío Jasper la atacó. Me encrespé de solo volver a imaginarme esa situación.

—No lo hice, tu padre regresó antes —me respondió luego de meditar mi pregunta por varios segundos. —Pero, de todos modos, si él no hubiera vuelto creo que nunca lo habría superado—confesó con voz precavida, seguro había dudado mucho antes de decirme aquella despiadada verdad. —Solo aprendes a manejar el dolor.

—Gracias—le dije realmente aliviada de que haya confirmado lo que yo ya sospechaba, no era ninguna novedad para mí que nunca lo superaría.

— ¿Qué es lo que me agradeces? —me preguntó, soltándome para observarme sorprendida.

—Te agradezco que siempre me dices la verdad, me entiendes más allá de todo, a pesar de que a veces ni siquiera yo entiendo lo que me pasa—exterioricé, aprovechando la libertad de mis brazos para secar mis lágrimas.

— ¿No es eso lo que hacen las madres vampiras? —bromeó, logrando que las comisuras de mis labios se eleven solo un poco, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Continuaré con esto—le dije volviendo a tomar la caja que antes había depositado en el suelo para corresponderle su abrazo.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer—concedió ella, dándome un suave beso en la coronilla antes de dejarme partir hacia mi habitación.

Una vez allí dentro de nuevo, me detuve a observar reiteradamente todo mi cuarto con detenimiento. Había quedado completamente en ruinas, simulando ser los restos de una alocada fiesta que había terminado demasiado mal, al igual que mi relación con Max, que había sido la más hermosa fiesta de amor, para terminar en una precipitada hecatombe.

Coloqué la gran caja de cartón corrugado sobre la cama deshecha, decidida a recoger los pedazos del desastre que Max había dejado en mi vida.

Tomé los dos retazos de la camisa que había cortado bruscamente en mi ataque de rabia. Les di la última husmeada profunda, inhalando lo más posible del delicioso efluvio que aún le quedaba y los metí en la caja desprolijamente, sin detenerme a doblarlos.

Luego me propuse a dejar dentro de la caja todos los recortes del libro que había despedazado, cada frase, cada palabra y cada letra terminaron dentro de esas paredes de cartón espeso. Pero a medida que los iba guardando las citas comenzaban a sacudirse dentro de mi cabeza como un malambo interminable.

" _Conservar algo que me ayude a recordarte seria admitir que te puedo olvidar_ ".

Fue la primera y más significativa frase que se apoderó de mi mente mientras ocultaba los fragmentos del libro bajo la tela rasgada de la camisa. ¿Eso estaba haciendo al guardar todos nuestros hermosos recuerdos en una caja? ¿Sería admitir que nunca podría olvidarlo? ¿Podría olvidarlo en algún momento? No lo creía, aunque me deshiciera de cada momento nuestro, aunque dejara de verlo por el resto de mis días, jamás lo olvidaría.

" _Enséñame a olvidarme de pensar_ ".

Ojalá Benvolio fuera poseedor de este don, quizás a Romeo le habría sido de ayuda. Yo estaba segura de que a mí no me funcionaría, ni siquiera así lo dejaría de fulgurar en mi imaginación. Aunque me enseñaran a olvidarme de pensar, aunque lo borraran de mente, aun así, seguiría pensándolo.

" _Se ríe de las cicatrices quien nunca ha sentido una herida"_

Nunca podría haber estado más de acuerdo con Romeo en eso, yo no podría volver a reírme nunca más de una cicatriz. Ni siquiera de un leve moretón.

Una vez dentro de la caja cada pedazo de hoja, continué por los millones de fotografías rasgadas, que estaban escrupulosamente desparramadas por toda la habitación. Me dediqué a enterrar una a una cada media sonrisa, cada iris, cada falange, cada pequeño detalle del cuerpo de Max que había descuartizado.

Sequé las pequeñas lágrimas que aún seguían cayendo de mis cansados ojos, incluso después de haberlo llorado a mares, y me dirigí hacia mi tocador. Allí encontré la delicada tiara de jazmines que me había obsequiado Max para el baile, ya totalmente estropeada y manchada con gotas de sangre. Alice la había dejado allí cuando me trajeron devuelta del aserradero y yo no me había atrevido a deshacerme de ella. Aun ahora, cuando ya sabía que mi relación con Max estaba tan marchita como esas flores no podía tirarla. La guardé con delicadeza en la caja, cuidando que no continúe deshojándose.

Del cajón de mi escritorio tomé la cuchara de lustroso metal que había guardado allí escrupulosamente, la misma que había doblado contra la cabeza de Max, luego de que me dijera que me veía sexy con mi camisón. La había dejado allí para que nadie la haga desaparecer al ver que estaba torcida. Era el primer objeto que había tronchado contra su cuerpo y en ese momento no deseaba que se perdiera. Ahora era yo la que ya no quería verla nunca más, la que la estaba escondiendo del resto del mundo. Era yo la que no quería recordar cada vez que abriera ese cajón, que el segundo objeto que había destrozado al estrellarlo contra Max era mi corazón.

Prendí mi Mac y me dediqué a guardar todas las imágenes que estaban en la carpeta "MAX" en un pequeño dispositivo de almacenaje, uno que me había regalado Alice. El mismo tenía forma de un corazón rosado que se partía en dos al abrirlo. Era el lugar perfecto donde guardar todas esas fotografías, nada las contendría mejor. Max y yo vestidos de gala, él con su perfecto traje de etiqueta negro y yo con mi hollywoodense vestido rojo pasión; ambos en la playa, él con sus bermudas despreocupadas luciendo su lunar en forma de corazón y yo con mi traje de neopreno que me cubría completamente el cuerpo; todas las imágenes que teníamos juntos en mi cumpleaños, nunca un ángel y un demonio se ensamblaron tan bien juntos. Todos esos miles de momentos quedaron atrapados en el almacenaje con forma de corazón roto y fueron a parar a la prisión de cartón.

Luego recordé el colgante que me había obsequiado, la hermosa y delicada llave con brillantes, la misma que no había podido desprender el día anterior. Al lado de ella estaban las alas que me había regalado Candy, alegando que ella misma las había comprado con sus ahorros y que me representaban mejor que cualquier otro objeto. No me sentía preparada para dejar ambos regalos escondidos en una fría e impersonal caja de cartón. Así que solo los acaricié con mis dedos temblorosos y seguí buscando sus recuerdos en la habitación, para sepultarlos.

Todo lo que me rodeaba me recordaba irremediablemente a él. El gran ventanal por el que había entrado durante la noche; la cama donde me había hecho compañía al dormir; la almohada donde había apoyado su cabeza, que aún conservaba el aroma que desprendía su cuerpo; los jazmines de mi balcón, que tanto le gustaba como me hacían oler; la chaqueta de cuero que me habían regalado mis tías, la que llevaba puesta cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso y nos confesamos nuestro amor; la pared descascarada sobre la cual había descargado mi furia, estrellando mi celular nuevo porque él no me contestaba las llamadas. Y a pesar de que sobraba mucho espacio en esa enorme caja, no alcanzaba para meter toda la habitación en ella.

No cabría todo lo que necesitaba guardar dentro de ninguna caja, por más gigante que esta sea. Pero, de todos modos, si algún increíble encantamiento me permitiera almacenar todos los recuerdos de Max en una simple cesta, aun así, lo seguiría extrañando. De cualquier manera, me seguiría atormentando el agudo dolor que generaba el vacío que él había dejado en mi pecho, ese agujero que había dejado su partida. Por lo que me digné a cerrar la bendita caja, ensamblando las cuatro aletas de cartón reciamente, como si fueran un candado inquebrantable y la guardé debajo de mi cama, de donde no creía sacarla nunca.

Tolo que había vivido con Max representaba la paz, la tranquilidad, todo lo bello y mágico que puede vivir una persona durante su existencia. Pero yo siempre había tenido muy en claro que nunca ese sentimiento de armonía es eterno, siempre después de esa serenidad viene la tormenta. Secretamente en mi interior, esperaba que esto suceda. Max había representado la calma que antecede al huracán. Todos los sublimes y hermosos momentos que habíamos vivido juntos representaban la calígine, eran todo lo que existe antes del caos. Después de eso me tocaba afrontar la peor parte, ahora se avecinaba la vorágine.

* * *

 **Ahora sí, llegamos al fin de la primera parte de la historia. Ya se imaginarán el nombre del segundo tramo, no es ningún secreto. Les cuento que ya tengo varios capítulos como para subirla, e incluso tengo algunos capítulos de esta historia desde el punto de vista de Max. Pero para subirlos, a cambio solo les pido sus comentarios, es lo único que me da ánimos y la inspiración para seguir escribiendo**.

 **Tambien euería contarles que empecé está historia en el 2011 así que d** **e todo corazón espero que les haya gustado, aunque sea un tercio de lo que me gustó a mi escribirla al menos, con eso me conformo.**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima y espero ansiosa sus comentarios.**

 **Tammy.**


	28. Adelanto

Hola mis bellas y bellos, acá les dejo unas líneas de la nueva historia, para que no piensen que me olvidé de ustedes. Obviamente me voy a demorar mucho más con esta historia porque la estoy escribiendo, no como Calígene que ya la tenia lista cuando la publiqué. Déjenme sus comentarios y sugerencias, serán más que bienvenidos dado que es lo que me da la inspiración para escribir.

* * *

Agaché derrotada la cabeza cuando me di cuenta que no solo había perdido todas las batallas, también había perdido la guerra. El cielo se tornó completamente de un negro azabache, como en una tormenta perfecta, dejándome ver solo la luz resplandeciente de los relámpagos, que acaparaban todo el cielo oscuro. La lluvia torrencial no tardó en hacerse presente golpeando en mi rostro ásperamente e inundándolo todo por completo precipitadamente, cada espacio que antes había estado abarcado por oxígeno, ahora estaba cubierto de agua. Estiré mi brazo hacia él en un desesperado intento de tomar su mano, pero su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil, como una estatua hermosamente labrada a cincel en medio de la hondonada del océano. No podía llegar a él por más que me esforzara y me estaba ahogando, intenté mantener mi cabeza a flote empujándome hacia la superficie, pero mis pies no podían alcanzar la solidez de la tierra profunda. Ya no podía respirar, pero aún vivía y me movía vigorosamente como si mi cuerpo no necesitara del aire. Pero a pesar de este hecho, sentí a cada célula de mi cuerpo morir cuando la corriente lo arrastró lejos de mí, ya no podía ni siquiera verlo.


	29. Regreso

**¡Hola hermosuras! Lamento haberme ausentado, pero estuve de vacaciones y sumergida en un bloqueo de escritura. Por suerte tuve un sueño súper vívido con la historia de Max y Jasmett, lo que ocasionó el regreso de la inspiración. Ya estoy adelantando capítulos de Calígene y Luz Cinérea, solo pido paciencia e incentivos para poder desarrollar la escritura lo más rápido posible.**

 **Lamento haberlos hecho esperar.**

 **¡Abrazos!**


End file.
